Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres
by Gabrielle Lavande
Summary: Et si Mark Evans n'était pas n'importe qui...Derrière le voile se cache un miroir renfermant les âmes de défunts assaissinés. Tome 6 FINI, TOME 7: HP et la clé de l'autre Monde a la suite HGRW,HPLL NE TIENS PAS COMPTE DU VRAI TOME 6 TERMINE
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1: L'aveu de Pétunia  
  
Dans une chambre du 4, Privet Drive, en ce début de mois de juillet, un jeune garçon de 16 ans allongé sur son lit contemplait le plafond de sa chambre. Son regard ne trompait pas : de larges cernes et des yeux rouges. Il avait sans-doute pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.  
  
Harry Potter était un sorcier. Un jeune sorcier certes, mais qui avait vécu beaucoup de douloureuses épreuves. Il avait dû faire face à la plus difficile d'entre elles le mois précédent, pensait-il. Il tenait dans sa main un miroir, qu'il n'arrivait plus à lâcher. Quelquefois il se mettait à le contempler en murmurant : " Sirius."  
  
Sirius était le nom de son parrain qui était mort sous ses yeux, assassiné par Bellatrix Lestrange. Lestrange... A chaque fois que Harry se souvenait de l'assassin de l'unique membre de sa famille avec qui il entretenait de bonnes relations, la colère pouvait se lire dans ses yeux et ses mains se crispaient, comme si elles étaient autour du cou de cette femme. Mais la douleur qui l'envahissait était devenue plus forte que la colère, et son corps redevenait inerte, comme si toute force l'avait abandonné.  
  
Harry Potter vivait chez les Dursley, la seule famille qui lui restait. Malheureusement, dans sa douleur, Harry ne pouvait chercher aucun réconfort chez son oncle et sa tante, qui ne supportaient pas tout ce qui avait un lien avec la magie. Y compris leur propre neveu.  
  
Son cousin Dudley, dont le tour de taille ne cessait de s'amplifier au cours de ces dernières années, ne lui était d'aucun soutien. Dudley était devenu la terreur du quartier, effrayant les enfants les plus jeunes pour le simple plaisir de voir la terreur sur leurs visages. Certaines plaintes commençaient à se faire entendre dans le voisinage, mais l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia semblaient sourds face aux critiques sur leur fils chéri.  
  
Mais c'était le dernier des soucis pour Harry. Au-delà du chagrin du à la mort de Sirius, Harry était lui-même en danger. Voldemort, le sorcier qui avait tué ses parents, chercherait à le tuer, il en était persuadé. C'était de SA faute, s'il était orphelin. C'était de SA faute si Sirius n'était plus là. Et à cause de lui il se retrouvait dans cette maison qu'il détestait et d'où il ne pouvait sortir au risque de se faire tuer. Mais qu'importe. Harry ne voulait pas sortir, fatigué par le chagrin et les soucis, il ne souhaitait que fermer les yeux et ne plus penser à rien.  
  
Soudain un grand fracas se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Harry sursauta. Il lui sembla qu'on venait de casser la porte d'entrée. Tendant l'oreille, il entendit un bruit sourd et soudain une voix d'homme hurla dans le couloir :  
  
« OU EST-IL ? Dites-le-moi ? »  
  
Harry se précipita sur sa baguette. On parlait de lui. C'était une attaque d'un mangemort, un disciple de Voldemort qui voulait amener Harry à son maître. Il s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre doucement. Pourquoi personne n'était là ? Pourquoi le professeur Lupin ou Maugrey Fol-Œil, n'étaient pas intervenus ? Harry savait qu'il était sous surveillance depuis l'année dernière, depuis que Voldemort était revenu. Alors pourquoi personne n'était intervenu ? Soudain, Harry se souvint. Il savait pourquoi personne n'était là :  
  
« Mondingus... » Murmura Harry. « Encore ces satanés chaudrons... »  
  
« OÙ EST HARRY, PETUNIA ? »  
  
Serrant sa baguette, il ne lui restait qu'une seule possibilité : l'affrontement. Il ouvrit lentement sa porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où provenaient les cris.  
  
« HARRY ! » Hurlait l'homme.  
  
« JE SUIS LA ! QUE... » Cria Harry en rentrant soudainement dans la cuisine. Mais Harry était sous le coup de la surprise. Un homme, un sorcier brandissant sa baguette vers les Dursley, le regardait mais il n'était pas seul. A côté de lui se trouvait quelqu'un que Harry connaissait. Un jeune garçon de 11 ans, se nommant Mark Evans, qui habitait à quelques pâtés de maisons de là, accompagnait l'homme qui semblait déjà plus calme en apercevant Harry. Mark sourit à Harry en l'apercevant.  
  
« Enfin, Harry, tu es là ! J'ai appris ce qui c'était passé, et la mort de Sirius, il est temps que tu reprennes ta place. »  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? Ma place est ICI ! » Cria Harry.  
  
« Certainement pas ! Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû te laisser à ces moldus ! »  
  
Harry était sous le choc. Pourquoi cet homme avait-il prononcé le nom de Dumbledore ?  
  
« Pétunia, DIS-LUI ! » L'homme avait pointé sa baguette sur la tante de Harry, produisant quelques étincelles rouges.  
  
« Attention, papa ! » Dit alors Mark qui pris le bras de son père pour le reculer un peu.  
  
« PETUNIA ! Harry est en danger, Voldemort est de retour! Il doit venir avec moi! DIS-LUI QUI JE SUIS ! TU DOIS CESSER TA FONCTION DE GARDIENNE DU SECRET ! »  
  
Harry était déboussolé. Sa tante serait une gardienne de secret, comme Queudver l'avait été pour ses parents. Elle qui refusait tout lien avec la magie gardait le secret d'un sorcier et le sorcier devant lui avait osé prononcer le nom de Voldemort. La tante Pétunia était pétrifiée. Elle ouvrit la bouche doucement.  
  
« Je...je ne... je ne peux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! »  
  
« DIS-LE PETUNIA ET N'OUBLIE RIEN ! » Cria le père de Mark dont la baguette semblait vibrer de fureur en produisant de plus en plus d'étincelles. La tante Pétunia était pétrifiée et regarda son fils et son mari d'un regard désolé.  
  
« Dis quelque chose, Pétunia ! N'importe quoi ! » Dit nerveusement l'oncle Vernon transpirant à grosses gouttes, «Sinon, il va tous nous tuer ! »  
  
La tante Pétunia se retourna alors vers son agresseur et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.  
  
Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Malgré la menace que représentait ce sorcier armé, il ne brandissait plus sa baguette avec la même vigueur. Il était sous le choc, et ne savait plus comment agir face à ce qu'il avait entendu. Il était partagé entre la méfiance et l'envie d'en savoir plus. Cette envie de connaître ce secret qui semblait si difficile à avouer pour la Tante Pétunia.  
  
« PETUNIA ! »  
  
« D'ACCORD, D'ACCORD ! » Cria Pétunia.  
  
Elle se retourna alors vers son fils et son mari et leur dit :  
  
« Je suis désolée. Je...je...je sais que ça va être dur d'entendre ça pour vous. Je pensais que je n'aurais jamais eu besoin de vous le dire. Je... »  
  
Pétunia se retourna vers son agresseur, soupira profondément et ferma les yeux comme si tout ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche allait détruire tout sur son passage.  
  
« Voici Neil Evans, mon frère. »  
  
Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter. 


	2. Une nouvelle famille

Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle Famille  
  
Harry avait laissé tomber sa baguette. Evans...mais bien sûr ! C'était le nom de jeune fille de sa mère ! Mais alors...  
  
« Continue, Pétunia, tu dois TOUT avouer ! »  
  
La tante Pétunia continuait à pleurer et ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Harry sembla alors reprendre ses esprits et ramassa sa baguette et approcha pas à pas en s'adressant à Pétunia.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on me cache encore ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Si c'est ton frère, alors ce serait... »  
  
« Oui, répondit Pétunia qui répondit avec colère, cet être abominable est ton oncle et je suppose que l'autre petit morveux est son fils...ton cousin ! »  
  
Mr. Evans approcha avec fureur la baguette du nez proéminent de Pétunia :  
  
« Ma chère sœur, ne reparle jamais sur ce ton de mon fils ! Est-ce clair ? »  
  
La tante Pétunia acquiesça de la tête nerveusement.  
  
« Continue, tu n'as pas terminé ! »  
  
Après un instant de réflexion Pétunia continua :  
  
« Je vous ai toujours détesté, toi et Lily. Vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous vanter de vos pouvoirs magiques, alors que vous saviez pertinemment que je ne pourrais jamais en avoir, que j'étais née... Que je suis une... »  
  
Pétunia s'effondra sur le sol en larmes. Mais Harry ne voulait pas en rester là. Il se mit à brandir donc sa baguette sur sa tante.  
  
« CONTINUE ! » S'écria-t-il.  
  
Il s'aperçut alors qu'une main détournait sa baguette.  
  
« Calme-toi, Harry, dit Mr. Evans en lui souriant, l'utilisation de la magie hors de Poudlard t'a déjà causé assez d'ennuis. Tu dois comprendre ta tante, sa situation est difficile. Pendant des années elle a caché ses ascendances magiques, y compris à ton oncle et à ton cousin Dudley. Le fait est qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à accepter ce qu'elle était. »  
  
« JE SUIS UNE CRACMOL, NEIL ! » S'écria Pétunia, « Et depuis toujours, toi et Lily, vous n'avez fait que de vous vanter de vos pouvoirs ! Nos parents étaient tellement déçus quand ils se sont aperçus que moi, la première née, je n'avais aucun pouvoir! Ils s'émerveillaient devant leurs « deux prodiges » et moi je n'étais RIEN! .»  
  
Harry ne comprenait plus rien et contemplait sa tante en larmes. Comment pouvait-on lui avoir caché tout cela ? Que finalement il venait d'une famille de sorciers, que sa mère n'était pas une sang-de-bourbe.  
  
« Harry, je suis désolé ! Je voulais que tu le saches bien avant mais... »  
  
« NON ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! S'exclama Harry, Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? On m'a toujours dit que ma mère venait d'une famille moldue ! Comment est-il possible que je n'aie rien su pendant toutes ses années ? »  
  
« Harry, je vais t'expliquer. Calme-toi. » Mr Evans parla alors d'une voix douce.  
  
« Ta tante Pétunia était, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, gardienne d'un secret. Ce qui signifie que personne ne pouvait te dire que tu étais issu d'une famille de sorciers, que tu avais un oncle et que ta tante Pétunia était une cracmol. Mes parents, tes grands-parents Harry, nous ont toujours favorisés, ta mère et moi. Pétunia ne l'a jamais supporté. »  
  
Pétunia étrangla un sanglot. L'oncle Vernon et Dudley étaient partagés : ils voulaient la consoler, mais étaient horrifiés de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre et se demandaient si Pétunia était, elle aussi, capable de les transformer en n'importe quel animal.  
  
« Quand je suis entré au ministère de la magie, il y a presque vingt ans de cela, je savais que Lily faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Hors, vu ma fonction, il m'était impossible d'avoir des liens de parenté avec les membres de l'Ordre. J'ai donc du faire appel à un gardien du secret et j'ai choisi ta tante. »  
  
La tante Pétunia s'était transformée en une sorte de flaque visqueuse. Harry commençait à comprendre et à éprouver de la compassion envers sa tante. Il savait ce que ressentait quelqu'un qui était exclu de sa famille à cause de sa différence. Il l'avait vécu.  
  
« Pétunia était la gardienne du secret idéale. Expliqua alors Mr Evans en regardant sa sœur. Elle reniait depuis longtemps ses origines, alors renier son frère n'était pas difficile pour elle. Elle a accepté alors de garder ce secret, mais sous quelques conditions. Elle a rajouté dans notre accord que personne ne devait plus savoir qu'elle était une cracmol. Elle préférait que tout le monde pense que c'était une moldue. Elle pourrait alors avoir une vie normale, se marier et avoir un enfant. Elle est donc devenue aux yeux de tous, Pétunia Evans, une simple moldue issue d'une famille de moldus mais ayant une sœur sorcière. »  
  
Harry était stupéfait. Alors qu'il venait de perdre son parrain, il gagnait un oncle et un cousin.  
  
« Et maintenant, à cause de toi, je n'ai PLUS RIEN ! S'écria tante Pétunia. Je vais redevenir une cracmol et je n'aurai plus de famille normale ! »  
  
Mr Evans s'approcha de sa sœur et lui prit la main.  
  
« Je suis désolé, mais il le fallait Pétunia. »  
  
Il se releva alors et dit à Harry :  
  
« Prends tes affaires et partons d'ici, c'est beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde. »  
  
« ATTENDEZ ! Dit Harry qui reprit ses esprits à temps. « Je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Je ne vous connais pas et Dumbledore m'a dit de ne pas quitter cette maison durant un mois entier au moins ! »  
  
« C'est pour cela que nous allons discuter avec ton soi-disant oncle avant, Harry! »  
  
La voix de Mrs. Figgs avait résonné dans le salon. Un chat dans les bras, elle était accompagnée du professeur Lupin et de Maugrey Fol-Œil, tous les deux baguettes en mains.  
  
« Très bien, si vous le souhaitez ! Je comprends tout à fait. » Dit Mr Evans en s'asseyant dans le canapé. « J'attends vos questions. » 


	3. Le choix de Colonel

Chapitre 3 : Le choix de Colonel.  
  
Maugrey, Lupin et Mrs. Figgs semblaient rester sur leurs gardes, alors que Mr Evans avait rangé sa baguette regardant affectueusement Harry. Sans y penser, Harry esquissa un sourire. Il avait l'espoir de quitter cette maison qu'il haïssait en voyant l'homme qui disait être son oncle. Mais l'inquiétude sur le visage du professeur Lupin, le ramenait à la réalité. Est-ce une ruse de Voldemort ? Il resserra sa main sur sa baguette : « on ne sait jamais... » Pensa-t-il.  
  
« Très bien, qu'attendez-vous ? » Dit alors Neil Evans. « Vous voulez des preuves ? J'en ai tout un tas, si vous voulez, des photos de famille, des lettres de Lily... »  
  
« Tout ça n'a aucune valeur, s'écria Maugrey, Tout peut être truqué et ensorcelé. Je ne fais confiance qu'à ce que dira Dumbledore. Il est au courant de tout, n'est-ce pas? »  
  
« Effectivement, dit Mr Evans, maintenant que le secret a été révélé par sa gardienne, Dumbledore pourra tout vous confirmer »  
  
« Très bien, dit Lupin, parce que, voyez-vous Mr Evans, Dumbledore est en route. Il doit faire quelques recherches sur votre cas actuellement, auprès du ministère. »  
  
Dès que Lupin eut fini sa phrase, Mr Evans éclata de rire à la surprise de tous puis il reprit :  
  
« Bien, je vois que mon neveu était quand-même entre de bonnes mains, même s'il était dans d'horribles conditions » Il regarda le salon du sol au plafond et poursuivit.  
  
« Pourtant, n'avez-vous pas pensé que je pouvais avoir jeté le sort d'Imperium à Dumbledore ? Ca me surprend de votre part, Maugrey, vous avez pourtant une sacrée réputation au ministère ! »  
  
Maugrey sembla vexé. Il brandissait furieusement sa baguette en direction de Neil Evans, qui resta stoïque.  
  
« Mais il y a d'autres moyens pour savoir si vous êtes honnête ou pas, dit alors Mrs. Figgs. Colonel n'est pas sensible à l'Imperium ! Colonel, dis- moi ce que tu penses de lui. »  
  
Mrs. Figgs posa alors son chat au sol qui s'approcha doucement en regardant fixement le canapé où était installé Mr Evans qui se remit à rire.  
  
« Un chat! Un misérable chat ! Décidément, les cracmols ont des croyances dignes des moldus ! »  
  
« Je ne sais pas comment vous savez que je suis une cracmol, répondit brutalement Mrs Figgs, mais si vous en saviez un peu plus que vous essayez de le prétendre, vous sauriez que Colonel n'est pas un chat ! Je croyais qu'en tant que sorcier vous auriez lu Les animaux fantastiques de Newt Scatmander. »  
  
Mrs Figgs semblait fière d'elle. Colonel s'approchait de Mr Evans en humant l'air autour de lui.  
  
« Pour votre gouverne, Colonel est un Kneazel. Il a l'apparence d'un chat, se comporte comme un chat mais possède le pouvoir de détecter les gens de confiance. Je me fie totalement à son jugement, il ne s'est jamais trompé ! »  
  
Mr Evans s'arrêta de rire et se redressa sur son siège. Ce que venait de dire Mrs Figgs semblait avoir fait sensation auprès de tous les sorciers présents dans la salle. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Colonel, y compris ceux de l'oncle Vernon et Dudley qui détachèrent leur regard de la tante Pétunia qui semblait se remettre lentement de ses émotions. Mark Evans restait auprès de son père, sans un mot. Soudain Colonel s'arrêta devant Neil Evans, renifla une dernière fois l'air ambiant.  
  
« Alors, Colonel, qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda Mrs Figgs.  
  
Colonel regarda alors sa maîtresse comme s'il s'adressait à elle, puis regarda Harry dans les yeux et soudain, il sauta sur les genoux de Mr Evans pour s'y installer confortablement en se roulant en boule et se mit à ronronner. Neil Evans se mit alors à caresser Colonel qui ronronnait de plaisir.  
  
« Bien ! Je pense que maintenant vous pouvez me faire autant confiance que Colonel, dit Mr Evans. Je pense qu'il est temps de laisser ma sœur se remettre de ses émotions avec sa famille. Il faudrait les laisser seuls. »  
  
Mr Evans se retourna vers sa sœur et s'agenouilla près d'elle.  
  
« Pétunia, j'aimerais tant pouvoir t'aider, mais, je ne pense pas que jeter un sort d'oubliette à ton mari et à ton fils serait une bonne chose. Il faut bien réfléchir aux conséquences de ce que l'on fait en matière de magie. Regarde où ça nous a menés de te faire gardienne du secret ! Sois sincère avec ta famille, Pétunia. Ne rejette pas tes origines. Maintenant que j'ai une autre fonction au ministère, je pourrais toujours venir à ton aide. Je suis ton frère et je serais toujours là pour toi. »  
  
Il se releva, appela son fils auprès de lui et dit :  
  
« Très bien, je pense tout de même qu'il y a certaines choses encore à éclaircir. Je propose d'aller chez moi. Je n'habite pas très loin. »  
  
« Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder, dit Mrs Figgs, j'habite la maison d'à côté. Il saura où nous trouver. »  
  
Soudain le craquement d'un transplanage se fit entendre derrière Mrs Figgs. Dumbledore regarda Neil Evans, le salua de loin et prit alors la parole :  
  
« Et pourquoi ne pas aller à votre bureau, au Ministère de la Magie, Monsieur le Ministre ? »  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mr. Evans. Le silence régnant, lourd de sens, était presque palpable. 


	4. Le bureau du ministre

Chapitre 4 : Le bureau du Ministre  
  
« Vous avez raison, Albus ! Nous allons nous installer dans mon bureau et pouvoir discuter ensemble des prochaines actions à mener, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Neil Evans. Harry, je pense qu'il est temps de préparer tes valises. A moins que tu ne veuilles rester vivre avec ta tante Pétunia ? »  
  
Harry regarda son oncle et sourit.  
  
« Je crois que tante Pétunia a besoin de calme, et puis, dit-il en se tournant vers Mark, j'ai hâte de découvrir ma nouvelle famille »  
  
Mark lui retourna son sourire. Harry était heureux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'après la mort de Sirius il aurait pu sourire. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de défaire ses valises, qu'il repartait déjà.  
  
« Bien, Alors allons-y ! Voyons, voyons... »  
  
Lupin se proposa d'aider Harry à descendre ses valises pendant que Neil Evans regardait autour de lui et s'arrêtait devant une lampe qu'il prit.  
  
« Voilà ! Je pense que cela fera un excellent portoloin, vu que Mark et Harry ne savent pas transplaner. » Dit Neil. « Mrs Figgs, voulez-vous nous accompagner ? Je tiens absolument à ce que les cracmols participent un peu plus au gouvernement. Et puis, vous avez protégé mon neveu l'année dernière. »  
  
Mrs Figgs baissa la tête en signe d'approbation et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle semblait extrêmement flattée de cette reconnaissance. Elle posa sa main sur la lampe au côté des autres sorciers. Neil Evans fit un dernier signe d'adieu vers sa sœur puis tous ceux qui avaient posé leurs mains sur la lampe, furent immédiatement transportés dans un immense bureau avec une décoration raffinée, mais extrêmement chargée composée essentiellement de velours ocre et kaki, brodé de fils d'or. Il y avait également une immense baie vitrée reflétant les rayons du soleil sur un sol carrelé vert. Harry remarqua que son oncle regardait son bureau de long en large. Il venait sûrement d'être nommé et n'avait, semble-t-il jamais vu cette salle.  
  
« Par la barbe de Merlin, Fudge avait un goût affreux ! Il va falloir que je change tout ça. Enfin ! Soupira-t-il, je verrais cela plus tard. Mais tout d'abord, il nous faut de quoi nous asseoir. »  
  
D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître trois canapés bleus avec des étoiles dorées et une table au centre avec de quoi servir le thé pour sept personnes.  
  
« Installez-vous, je vous en prie ! Quelques petits gâteaux, Albus ? » Dit Mr Evans en lui tendant une assiette de cookies.  
  
« Oui merci, Neil. »  
  
Après avoir servi le thé à tout le monde, et offert quelques gâteaux. Neil s'installa entre Mark et Harry, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.  
  
« Bon, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'y aller par quatre chemins ! Harry, je pense que tu dois avoir des tonnes de questions à me poser avant de t'installer. Je vais pouvoir répondre à toutes tes questions. Ou du moins, je vais essayer. »  
  
Harry ne savait pas par où commencer. Des questions il en avait plein la tête, mais l'une d'elle lui tenait vraiment à cœur.  
  
« Pourquoi, lorsque mes parents sont morts, je n'ai pas pu venir chez...euh...vous? »  
  
« Comment ça « vous » ? Je suis ton oncle, Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de faire autant de manière ! D'ailleurs, j'ai horreur de ça ! Appelle-moi Oncle Neil. »  
  
« Très bien...Oncle Neil ! » Répondit Harry le sourire aux lèvres. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi à l'aise qu'en cet instant. Il avait l'impression que le mot « oncle » prenait tout son sens lorsqu'il s'agissait de Neil Evans.  
  
Le visage de l'oncle Neil commençait à se transformer. Il souriait encore, mais son sourire semblait crispé. Lupin, Maugrey et Mrs Figgs semblait attendre impatiemment pour boire les paroles du ministre, alors que Dumbledore restait impassible mais son regard montrait l'intérêt sur ce qu'il allait entendre.  
  
« Voilà Harry, commença l'oncle Neil, il y a de cela 19 ans, lors de ma sortie de Poudlard, j'ai obtenu un poste au ministère. Un poste que je rêvais d'exercer depuis tout petit et pour lequel j'avais travaillé d'arrache-pied. Je suis devenu le plus jeune langue-de-plomb de toute l'histoire du ministère. J'étais vraiment heureux d'avoir réussi tous mes examens. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce rêve allait devenir si contraignant » Neil s'arrêta un instant et but une gorgée de thé.  
  
« Je voulais faire partie de l'Ordre, comme ta mère Harry, mais être langue- de-plomb était très contraignant. Il m'était interdit de faire partie d'un groupe. Seulement, l'engagement de Lily dans l'ordre du PhŒnix avait tellement de répercussions que si mes supérieurs apprenaient notre lien de parenté, ils auraient certainement fait tout pour que je sois viré de mon travail. J'étais dans l'obligation de choisir entre ma famille et mon travail. »  
  
« Et vous avez donc choisi votre travail ! S'exclama Lupin. Vous croyez que je vais laisser Harry avec quelqu'un qui privilégie son travail à sa famille ! »  
  
« Non, répondit l'oncle Neil, jamais je n'aurais fais cela. Ma famille c'est toute ma vie»  
  
Neil posa affectueusement sa main sur la tête de son fils.  
  
« J'ai voulu démissionner quand les affaires de l'Ordre sont devenues trop publiques. C'est Lily qui m'en a empêché. Elle savait à quel point ce travail me tenait à cœur et elle ne voulait pas que je me sacrifie pour elle. »  
  
Neil se retourna vers Harry et dit :  
  
« Ta mère était vraiment un ange, Harry, j'aurais tout fait pour elle, comme elle a tout fait pour te sauver. »  
  
Harry regarda alors les yeux brillants de son oncle qui détourna son regard pour poursuivre son histoire.  
  
« Ce même jour, Lily a donc eu l'idée d'avoir recours à un gardien du secret. C'était le seul moyen pour que chacun de nous poursuive ses activités. C'est alors que Pétunia entre dans l'histoire. Le lendemain, en faisant de Pétunia la gardienne du secret, j'ai fait l'acte le plus horrible au monde. J'ai du renier ma famille, mes parents et mes deux sœurs. J'étais devenu un orphelin et j'ai du cessé tout contact avec Lily. Je n'avais que quelques nouvelles prises par-ci par-là, de par mon travail et la Gazette du Sorcier. Jusqu'au jour où Voldemort a assassiné tes parents, Harry. Je me souviendrai de ce soir-là toute ma vie. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, je suis parti voir Dumbledore en le suppliant de te confier à moi. »  
  
L'oncle Neil s'arrêta, comme si l'émotion lui avait pris à la gorge et qu'il était devenu muet. Dumbledore pris alors la parole :  
  
« En effet, Neil, j'étais persuadé que tu voulais récupérer Harry, mais tu savais aussi que cela était impossible. Pourtant si j'avais eu le choix, je te l'aurais confié sans aucune inquiétude. Mais Harry aurait été exposé aux médias en permanence et n'aurait jamais pu avoir une enfance normale, même si les Dursley n'étaient pas un environnement idéal. Toi-même, tu aurais été en danger. En plus de perdre ton travail, si on apprenait alors tes liens avec Lily, tu aurais pu subir une condamnation et finir à Azkaban pour trahison envers le ministère. »  
  
« Oui, poursuivi Neil. C'était la seule solution. »  
  
L'oncle Neil semblait bouleversé, comme s'il venait de revivre tous les événements passés en quelques minutes.  
  
« Mais alors, dit Harry, maintenant que tout le monde sait que tu es mon oncle, tu risques de repartir à Azkaban ! »  
  
« Non, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, la situation a bien changé, l'inquiétude est ailleurs maintenant. Et puis, je suis devenu ministre de la Magie. »  
  
« Cela va tout changer en effet, dit Maugrey dont l'œil magique semblait bloqué en direction de la porte, Fudge ne sera plus dans nos pattes pour nous empêcher d'intervenir...Nous allons avoir de la compagnie. »  
  
Au même moment on se mit à frapper à la porte.  
  
« Entrez donc ! Ne restez pas derrière la porte ainsi, Weasley! »  
  
Percy entra dans le bureau avec une pile de dossiers dans les bras. 


	5. Dans les couloirs privés du ministère

Chapitre 5 : Dans les couloirs privés du ministère  
  
Percy alla poser ses dossiers sur le bureau. Il ignorait totalement tous les convives comme s'ils étaient de parfaits étrangers. Ce qui énervait profondément Harry. Il pensait qu'après avoir fait l'erreur de s'être rallié à la cause de Cornélius Fudge, Il aurait au moins pu s'excuser auprès de Harry pour l'avoir traité de menteur. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait conservé son poste.  
  
« Voilà, Monsieur le Ministre, Il y a notamment une affaire urgente à régler à propos des gardiens d'Azkaban, les détraqueurs semblent avoir un comportement anormal. »  
  
« Anormal, s'exclama Neil, vous plaisantez Weasley ! Il n'y a rien de plus normal vu les derniers évènements. Bon je crois qu'il va falloir que je me mette au travail tout de suite. »  
  
Neil se retourna vers Harry et lui dit :  
  
« Je suis désolé, mais je crois que l'on va devoir interrompre notre conversation, Harry. Je pense que Mark pourra répondre à quelques-unes de tes questions. Pour le reste, j'essayerai de trouver un peu de temps. Fudge a laissé traîner les choses trop longtemps. Percy ? »  
  
« Oui, Monsieur le Ministre. »  
  
« Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, ramener Harry et Mark dans leurs chambres ? Et en passant vous appellerez mon adjoint. Je vais avoir besoin de lui. Je pense que Harry sera ravi de le rencontrer. »  
  
« Oui, Monsieur le Ministre. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît. »  
  
Harry aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais il ne se sentait pas de taille à comprendre les affaires d'un ministre. Il se résigna donc à partir saluant une dernière fois tout le monde. Percy utilisa sa baguette pour déplacer les valises de Harry et les conduisit dans un couloir qui ne semblait ne plus finir. Tout était d'un blanc brillant et de grandes fenêtres étaient disposées tout le long, laissant passer un soleil éblouissant.  
  
Percy ne dit pas un mot, ce qui énervait Harry au plus haut point. Il voulait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, Mark l'interrompit.  
  
« Nous allons tous vivre au ministère, dans des appartements privés, Harry. C'est une question de sécurité. Ca n'enchante pas beaucoup papa, il déteste tout ce qui est superflu. Il a dit que s'il le pouvait, il aurait transporté notre maison jusqu'ici ! »  
  
Harry vit alors que Mark mettait le doigt contre sa bouche lui demandant de se taire. Mark semblait avoir deviné ses pensées. Ils continuèrent donc à suivre le couloir jusqu'à ce que Percy s'arrête devant 2 portes. Il frappa à celle qui était à sa droite et entra.  
  
« Le ministre souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. »  
  
« Merci, Percy. »  
  
« Mr Weasley ! » s'exclama Harry.  
  
Arthur Weasley était assis derrière son bureau derrière une pile de parchemins où 4 plumes étaient en train d'écrire toutes seules.  
  
« Harry ! Dit-il. Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. Il y a tellement de travail ici ! Alors, je suppose que tu es content d'avoir retrouvé ta famille ! Tu sais que Ron était ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle. Il en a fait des bonds dans toute la maison, surtout quand il a appris que vous étiez cousins. »  
  
« Nous sommes cousins? Mais je... »  
  
« Il me semblait que tu étais au courant Harry ! Vous n'êtes pas des cousins très proches mais bon. Cela tient à un arrière arrière-arrière- grand-oncle que vous avez en commun. Maintenant que tout le monde sait que tu viens d'une famille de sorciers, il paraît évident qu'on a un lien de parenté. Toutes les familles de sorciers ont un lien, Harry ! »  
  
Harry ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Etre cousin avec Ron, son meilleur ami, même si le lien de parenté était éloigné, lui semblait être la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Il avait une grande famille. C'était quelque chose qui lui semblait inimaginable il y a quelques heures à peine.  
  
« Excuse-moi Harry, mais ton oncle a besoin de moi. On se revoit très bientôt ! »  
  
« Au revoir, Mr Weasley ! »  
  
Harry et Mark se remirent à suivre Percy sans un mot en franchissant la seconde porte. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle ronde où se trouvaient 6 autres portes et un couloir communiquant qui menait à un ascenseur.  
  
Harry ne ressentait plus le besoin de s'énerver contre Percy, même si ce dernier semblait ignorer son père, comme auparavant.  
  
« Voilà, nous y sommes, dit Percy en s'arrêtant devant une porte dorée. Au revoir. »  
  
Percy tourna les talons et repartit par la porte d'où ils venaient d'arriver.  
  
« Percy ne changera donc jamais, soupira Mark. Viens ! Maman doit nous attendre. »  
  
Harry suivit son cousin Mark et entrèrent dans un grand salon aux murs bleus et étoilés comme les canapés qui étaient apparus dans le bureau du ministre. La salle était extrêmement bien éclairée et les meubles étaient tous aussi biscornus les uns que les autres.  
  
« MAMAN! ON EST LA ! HARRY EST ARRIVE ! S'écria Mark. »  
  
« J'ARRIVE! Je retire juste mon chaudron du feu ! »  
  
La voix qui venait d'une salle avoisinante était mélodieuse et très aiguë. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds d'une grande beauté entra tenant par la main une petite fille qui devait avoir un peu plus d'un an avec des petites couettes et des boucles blondes.  
  
« Harry, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir enfin faire ta connaissance, Je suis ta tante Séléné et voici ta petite cousine Fanely. Fanely, dis bonjour à ton cousin Harry »  
  
« Bonjou' Hally »  
  
« Non chérie, c'est HA-RRY »  
  
« Maman, laisse-la un peu ! » Dit Mark.  
  
« Tu ne te rends pas compte, toi ! Je vais bientôt prendre un travail et je vais devoir la laisser à une étrangère qui va l'élever à ma place ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle devienne inculte. N'est-ce pas, chérie ? »  
  
Fanely était en train de sucer son pouce en regardant sa mère avec des yeux ronds.  
  
« Je crois que Harry aimerait se reposer avant le dîner, maman, dit Mark. Il faudrait mettre ses valises dans notre chambre. »  
  
« Oui, tu as raison. Locomotor barda ! »  
  
Aussitôt les valises se soulevèrent d'elle-même et volèrent toutes seules vers le couloir voisin.  
  
« Voilà qui est fait ! Continua tante Séléné. Harry, ta chouette a retrouvé ta trace. Tu avais oublié qu'elle était partie à la chasse. Elle n'était pas très contente. Tu as reçu une lettre de Poudlard...je suis désolée, Mark mais tu n'as pas reçu la tienne. Ce doit probablement être les résultats de tes BUSES, Harry. Elle est posée sur ton lit.  
  
« Merci » répondit Harry.  
  
Avec tous ses évènements, Harry avait complètement oublié qu'il devait recevoir le résultat de ses examens. Il suivit donc Mark jusqu'à une immense chambre violette avec deux bureaux, deux lits et des posters de Quidditch envahissant tous les murs de la chambre. Sur l'un des 2 lits, était posée une enveloppe vers laquelle Harry se dirigea. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda l'enveloppe qu'il prit entre ses mains.  
  
« Allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Ouvre-la ! »  
  
Sa future carrière dépendait des résultats inscrits dans cette lettre. Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe. Son cousin regarda derrière son épaule. Il commença à lire la lettre :  
  
Cher Monsieur Potter,  
  
Voici les résultats de vos BUSES :  
  
Transfiguration : Effort exceptionnel.  
  
Sortilèges : Effort exceptionnel.  
  
Histoire de la Magie : Acceptable.  
  
Défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal.  
  
Divination : Médiocre.  
  
Astronomie : Moyen.  
  
Botanique : Acceptable.  
  
Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal.  
  
Potion : effort exceptionnel.  
  
Harry relut sa note de potion : Effort exceptionnel. Rogue ne l'accepterait jamais en cours de potions. Il lui fallait absolument Optimal pour suivre son cours.  
  
Harry laissa tombé sa lettre et s'écroula sur son lit.  
  
« C'est génial, tu as de supers notes ! Dit Mark en ramassant la lettre. A part la divination... Ca n'a pas l'air d'être ton truc. Et puis tu es un peu limite en astronomie. »  
  
« Je ne peux pas devenir auror, dit alors Harry, je n'ai pas eu Optimal en potion. Je ne serais jamais accepté »  
  
« Je serais toi, intervint Mark, je lirais la suite de la lettre. » 


	6. Heureuses nouvelles

Chapitre 6 : Heureuses nouvelles.  
  
Harry reprit la lettre des mains de son cousin et se remit à lire.  
  
Il y a quelques mois vous avez émis le souhait de devenir un auror. Au vu de vos résultats, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre objectif peut être atteint si vous persistez dans vos efforts. Vous devrez donc poursuivre les matières suivantes en priorité car elles sont indispensables à la poursuite de vos études : Transfiguration, sortilèges, potions et défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Vous recevrez un nouveau courrier d'ici quelques semaines, en vue de vous donner la liste des livres nécessaires à votre prochaine année scolaire.  
  
Cordialement,  
  
Professeur M. McGonagall.  
  
« Mais, c'est impossible ! Il y a une erreur. » Murmura Harry.  
  
« Tu vois bien que non, voyons ! Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. J'ai vraiment hâte de recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard. Ce sera ma première année. J'ai tellement entendu dire de choses sur l'école et les cours qu'on prend. Oh, il faut qu'on annonce la nouvelle à maman. MAMAN ! HARRY VA DEVENIR UN AUROR ! »  
  
Mark alla rejoindre sa mère. Une chouette minuscule entra alors dans la chambre. C'était Coquecigrue, la chouette de Ron qui venait apporter un colis à Harry. Elle s'agitait voletant tout autour de la pièce.  
  
« Descends un peu, Coq ! »  
  
Harry décrocha la lettre de la patte de Coq et mit celui-ci dans la cage d'Hedwige, en leur donnant quelques Miamhibou. Harry ouvrit la lettre de Ron.  
  
Très cher « cousin » Harry,  
  
Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux pour toi ! Je passe mes vacances au terrier où Hermione m'a rejoint avec sa famille. Nos parents ont sympathisés (tu connais l'attirance qu'a mon père pour les moldus !). En fait, c'est Dumbledore qui a pensé que Hermione serait mieux auprès d'autres sorciers. Les fils et filles de moldus ne sont plus en sécurité maintenant. Tout se passe très bien à part ça. Les affaires de Fred et Georges marchent à merveille et nous avons adopté Buck. Il n'y a que Percy qui n'a pas changé, même si ton oncle l'a gardé en tant qu'assistant. Il n'aurait jamais du, à mon avis.  
  
Nous venons de recevoir nos notes, mais je t'avoue que je n'ai rien compris, j'ai eu la note « Effort exceptionnel » en potion et il est écrit que je peux quand-même devenir un auror. Hermione pense que Rogue a du changer d'avis et qu'il a du nous accepter (ce qui m'étonnerait franchement.) Je pense qu'on en saura un peu plus, le jour de la rentrée. Et toi, tes résultats ?  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione avait écrit quelques mots un peu plus en bas.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
J'espère que tu te sens bien dans ta nouvelle famille ! Je passe de merveilleuses vacances au Terrier. Je devais rejoindre Viktor mais finalement j'ai préféré rester ici. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. J'ai réussi tous mes examens avec la note «optimal. McGonagall m'a écrit que maintenant, il fallait que je choisisse ce que je voudrais faire plus tard. Je crois avoir trouvé, mais pour l'instant je ne préfère pas trop en parler.  
  
A bientôt  
  
Hermione.  
  
Ps : Fred et Georges ont voulu t'envoyer quelques petits gadgets. Je serais toi, je me méfierais avant de les utiliser. Dean, le petit copain de Ginny, s'est retrouvé avec 8 doigts sur sa main droite.  
  
Harry était heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de ses amis. Il ne toucha pas à son colis de peur de se retrouver avec des doigts en plus. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle il était accepté en cours de potions. Dumbledore avait peut-être fait pression sur Rogue.  
  
« Après tout si tout va bien, pourquoi se poser des questions, se disait- il. »  
  
Harry écrit une réponse rapide à Ron puis alla rejoindre son cousin et sa tante dans la cuisine. Il se guida à l'odeur puissante de choux qui régnait dans la maison.  
  
Il ne posa plus aucune question. Il profitait de sa nouvelle famille tous les jours. Il parlait de Poudlard et de Quidditch à son cousin Mark, jouait avec Fanely et discutait avec sa tante, toujours dans la cuisine. Parfois il visitait le ministère. Il voyait très rarement son oncle Neil, qui semblait débordé de travail. D'ailleurs, tout le monde semblait débordé au ministère. Les couloirs étaient vides. Tout le monde était affairé dans les bureaux. Parfois il aidait dans le tri de dossiers et regardait la liste des mangemorts retrouvés qui s'allongeait de jour en jour. La Gazette donnait régulièrement des bonnes nouvelles. Voldemort n'avait pas réapparu même si sa cicatrice brûlait quelque fois. Mais Harry avait appris à reconnaître les signes : Voldemort été furieux et cela coïncidait avec le rallongement de la liste des captures de mangemorts.  
  
Il discutait avec tout le monde dans le ministère, particulièrement avec les aurors quand ceux-ci n'étaient pas trop occupés. Il avait revu Tonks et la plupart des membres de l'Ordre qui travaillaient au ministère. Harry était ravi de leur parler de sa cicatrice pour une fois. Il pouvait leur dire les émotions que Voldemort ressentait.  
  
« Une précieuse source de renseignements! Merci, Harry. » Lui dit un jour Tonks. « Ca fait 2 semaines que tu es là et je peux te dire que tu ferais un excellent auror. Tu devrais rentrer maintenant. »  
  
« D'accord, répondit Harry. A demain, peut-être. »  
  
Il prit alors l'ascenseur pour rentrer chez lui. Il était presque l'heure de dîner et son estomac commençait à faire des bruits étranges.  
  
« 10ème étage, bureau et appartements du ministre » annonça la voix de l'ascenseur. »  
  
Les portes s'ouvrirent alors et Harry reçut la plus belle surprise de sa vie :  
  
« BON ANNIVERSAIRE, HARRY ! »  
  
Ron, ses parents, Fred, Georges, Bill accompagné de Fleur Delacour ainsi que Ginny. Mais aussi Hermione, Lupin, Maugrey, Mondingus Fletcher, Mrs Figgs, Dobby, L'oncle Neil, La tante Séléné, Mark et Fanely...Ils étaient tous là à attendre sur le palier de chez lui avec une grande table pour un dîner de fête.  
  
Harry n'arrivait plus à dire quoique ce soit. C'était son anniversaire, il n'y avait même plus pensé. 


	7. Un bel anniversaire

Chapitre 7 : Un bel anniversaire.  
  
Hermione sauta à son cou.  
  
« Ca te plaît, Harry ? Tu ne t'y attendais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'était dur de ne rien pouvoir te dire ! On s'est dit que pour une fois tu allais avoir une vraie fête d'anniversaire, avec ta nouvelle famille.  
  
« Salut, Harry ! Dit Ron. On n'est pas venu tout de suite. On pensait que tu voulais un peu rester avec ta famille. On a compté les jours, Hermione et moi. Et on a une super nouvelle à t'annoncer ! »  
  
« Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir ! Dit Harry. Vous auriez pu venir plus tôt ! Il y a plein de choses à faire ici. »  
  
« Oh, mais on n'en doute pas, Harry, repris Ron, Papa m'a dit que tu étais souvent en compagnie des aurors, tu as de l'avance sur moi pour en devenir un ! Mais ça va changer ! »  
  
« Harry ! Dit Hermione tout excitée, ton oncle nous a invités, Ron et moi, à vivre ici pour le reste des vacances. »  
  
Harry regarda son oncle Neil avec un grand sourire. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Et en plus tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient là. Il pensa un instant à Sirius, c'était le seul qui manquait autour de la table.  
  
« A table, tout le monde ! » Dit alors tante Séléné.  
  
Le repas était succulent. Tout le monde avait bien rit et se remémorait les bons moments :  
  
« Tu sais Harry, dis Hermione, Mrs Figgs a regardé Pattenrond et elle m'a dis que c'était peut-être un Kneazle et qu'elle devait voir un peu plus son comportement avant. Ca pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses, comme le fait qu'il détestait Croûtard »  
  
« Ou alors, il le détestait simplement parce que c'était un rat, répliqua Ron. C'est naturel pour un chat. »  
  
Hermione sembla vexé. Harry avait pris l'habitude de les voir se chamailler. Parfois ça l'agaçait, mais là ça lui faisait plaisir de voir que rien n'avait changé.  
  
Harry reçut beaucoup de cadeaux ce soir là : Ron et Hermione lui avaient offert un costume de Quidditch de l'équipe d'Irlande.  
  
« Hermione voulait en prendre un de l'équipe de son Vicky, mais je pense que tu préfères l'équipe d'Irlande. » Dit Ron en faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
« Oh, mais tu m'agaces ! Il s'appelle Viktor et c'est un ami ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être jaloux quand tu t'y mets ! »  
  
« Jaloux ? Moi ? Mais pourquoi je serais jaloux ? Tu fais ce que tu veux avec lui ! » Dit Ron qui devenait écarlate.  
  
« Jaloux de son talent au Quidditch, imbécile ! S'exclama Hermione qui ressemblait à une tomate.  
  
Ginny éclata de rire et se mit à murmurer dans l'oreille de Harry :  
  
« Ca a été comme ça depuis que Hermione est arrivée chez nous. Fred et Georges versent, à leur insu, dans leurs verres un dérivé de Véritasérum. Ils ont appelé ça le Révélatio. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas faire le test eux-mêmes, ils ont pensé qu'ils feraient d'excellents cobayes. Résultat, maintenant quand ils se parlent sous le coup d'une forte émotion, la colère en général, il leur arrive de se dire des choses qu'ils ne voudraient pas se dire en temps normal. Georges m'a dit que la potion était fortement diluée, mais que sous cette forme, eh bien, ça nous permettait de rire plus longtemps. Ils leur ont donné une dose pas très forte, mais qui va durer au moins jusqu'à la rentrée. »  
  
Fred s'approcha et dit au creux de l'oreille de Harry :  
  
« Je t'en ai mis un peu dans le colis que nous t'avons envoyé, comme ça, si un jour ils t'agacent franchement, tu mets une dose plus importante. C'est RA DI CAL ! On ne les entend plus pendant 3 à 4 heures. Ils sont tellement gênés. L'autre jour, Ron a failli dire à Hermione : « Je ne te dirais jamais les sentiments que j'ai pour toi » mais il s'est retenu et à fini par dire « je ne te dirais jamais les sentiments que j'ai pour les bombabouzes ! . »  
  
Harry rit à son tour. Le procédé n'était certes pas très honnête, mais du moment que ça ne leur faisait aucun mal, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, au moins ils cessaient de se chamailler comme s'ils avaient peur que leurs langues fourchent. Il trouvait que leur comportement avait changé depuis quelques années et qu'ils se disputaient de plus en plus, mais il ne se doutait pas que leurs sentiments étaient si forts.  
  
Les membres de l'ordre lui offrirent un livre intitulé : Le guide parfait, du parfait auror : enquêtes et traques des forces du mal par Filius Lutérian, ainsi qu'un nécessaire à auror avec un scrutoscope, différents types de potions en flacon, des lunettes qui servent à voir à travers les murs, un éteignoir et une drôle de télécommande.  
  
« C'est un régulateur de bruit, dit Lupin. Tu peux te rendre silencieux si tu appuies sur ce bouton et si tu appuies sur celui-ci et que tu mets ton casque tu pourras entendre des conversations qui se passent à plus de 2 km. Le problème c'est qu'il faut apprendre à le régler correctement, sinon tu risques d'entendre les conversations de tout les gens qui se trouvent dans un rayon de 2 km. Un vrai capharnaüm. Moi-même, ça fait presque 5 ans que j'ai le mien, et j'ai bien failli devenir sourd, il y a une semaine. »  
  
Dobby offrit à Harry une paire chaussette tricotée.  
  
« Hermione Granger m'a appris à tricoter, dit-il fièrement.  
  
« Et tu as été un excellent élève, Dobby ! » Répondit-elle.  
  
« Ca c'est de la part de Mark, Fanely, ta tante Séléné et de moi-même, dit alors oncle Neil »  
  
Harry était en face de deux paquets de petites tailles. Il ouvrit le premier qui contenait une montre à gousset.  
  
« C'est une montre un peu spéciale, fabriquée sur le modèle de l'horloge de Molly. Tu as cinq aiguilles. Il va falloir que tu réfléchisses bien aux noms des personnes qui vont être sur cette montre car tu ne pourras plus les changer. »  
  
« Merci beaucoup.  
  
« Ouvre l'autre Harry ! » Dit impatiemment Ron.  
  
Harry ouvrit son deuxième cadeau et y découvrit 2 baguettes magiques.  
  
« Ce sont les baguettes de tes parents Harry, dit l'oncle Neil, j'ai pensé qu'elles te revenaient de droit. La baguette blanche était celle de ta mère. »  
  
Harry ne put retenir ses larmes. Bien plus que les photos, les baguettes de ses parents représentaient les choses les plus personnelles leur appartenant. Il se jeta, dans les bras de son oncle.  
  
« Merci, merci beaucoup ! Je...je ne... »  
  
« Allons Harry ! Je n'avais pas envie de te faire pleurer ! » Répondit l'oncle Neil en reniflant. Un silence lourd commençait à régner dans la salle, entrecoupé de pleurs. Cette situation dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley se décide à parler:  
  
« Qui veut une part de gâteau? » Dit-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
  
« Maman, dit Bill, tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. Je crois que c'est le moment de vous annoncer une décision importante que j'ai prise »  
  
Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Bill, qui semblait avoir perdu son assurance habituelle. Il attendit quelques instants, le temps que tout le monde sèche les larmes.  
  
« Voilà, j'ai décidé, que je ne repartirai plus en Egypte. »  
  
« C'est vrai ! » Dit Mrs Weasley dont le regard s'était illuminé. « Oh, Bill tu sais depuis le temps que j'espérais te voir revenir définitivement ! Et puis Charlie aussi est loin, J'aimerais que... »  
  
« Maman, laisse-moi terminer! » Repris Bill. « Je n'habiterai plus au Terrier, je n'ai plus 12 ans ! »  
  
« Oui, bien sûr, chéri, dit alors Mrs Weasley avec une pointe de regret. Où vas-tu t'installer ? »  
  
« Ici, à Londres. C'est plus près de mon travail chez Gringotts. Et puis je... »  
  
Il s'arrêta un instant pour prendre une profonde inspiration.  
  
« Fleur et moi, on a décidé de se marier. On voudrait faire la cérémonie avant la fin des vacances pour que tout le monde soit là et avant que les plus jeunes reprennent l'école. Je...Maman ! MAMAN ! CA VA ? »  
  
Mrs Weasley ressemblait à un poisson. Elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche en permanence.  
  
« Bill, dit Fleur, je crois que ce n'était pas le bon moment. »  
  
« Il fallait bien qu'elle le sache un jour ou l'autre ! Maman ? Ca va ? »  
  
« Je crois que ta mère est un peu sous le choc, dit Mr Weasley, c'était un peu trop d'émotion pour elle d'un coup. Mais tu as bien fait de lui dire maintenant ! Mes félicitations, mon fils ! Je suis ravi pour toi. N'est-ce pas, chérie ? »  
  
Mr Weasley commençait à lui tapoter le dos. Tous les regards se figèrent sur Molly Weasley comme si son approbation était indispensable aux autres pour se réjouir de la nouvelle.  
  
« Bah...euh...je...Oui, Oui bien sûr je suis ravie. C'est merveilleux ! Mon Bill, va se marier. »  
  
« C'est vrai ? » Dit Fleur Delacour. « Oh, Mrs Weasley, j'avais tellement peur de votre réaction ! Vous savez, j'aime votre fils ! »  
  
« Oui je le sais, Fleur. » Dit Mrs Weasley qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. « Je suis ravie de t'accueillir dans notre famille. »  
  
Les invités félicitèrent donc les futurs mariés. Chacun disait un petit mot de félicitation.  
  
« C'est super ! » Dit Fred. « Et peut-être que d'ici un an, On sera tontons. N'est-ce pas Georges ? »  
  
« Oui tout à fait ! Répondit celui-ci. Et maman deviendra GRAND-MERE ! »  
  
Georges avait insisté dans la prononciation de ses derniers mots. Mrs Weasley recommençait à ouvrir et refermer la bouche béatement.  
  
La fête battait son plein. La discussion s'était tournée vers les préparatifs du mariage. Ron et ses frères étaient tous garçons d'honneur. Ginny et Hermione étaient demoiselles d'honneur.  
  
« Bien sûr, ma petite sœur sera aussi demoiselle d'honneur dit Fleur.  
  
« Harry, dit Bill, je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin. J'ai rencontré Fleur grâce au tournoi des trois sorciers que tu as remporté. Ca me ferait très plaisir. »  
  
« Bien sûr, mais... »  
  
« Je ne peux pas choisir un de mes frères! Le choix est impossible à faire pour moi ! C'est comme choisir quel doigt je devrais me couper ! » Dit alors Bill qui semblait avoir deviné ses pensées.  
  
« C'est pourtant un choix qu'a fait Dean ! » Dit Georges en avalant une grosse part de gâteau.  
  
Ginny le regarda furieusement.  
  
« Ce n'est pas de sa faute, si certaines personnes ne lui avaient pas fait apparaître 8 doigts sur sa main droite, il n'aurait pas eu à choisir ! »  
  
« Ce n'est pas de notre faute non plus ! » Dit Fred. « Il n'avait qu'à pas tester la baguette ensorcelée. »  
  
Harry accepta donc de devenir Témoin. L'heure était aux réjouissances et aux rires  
  
Soudain la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Et Percy en sortit.  
  
« Monsieur le Ministre ! » Dit-il tout essoufflé. « Papa ! Une alarme s'est déclenchée. Il y a une révolte à Azkaban ! Les détraqueurs sont devenus incontrôlables. » 


	8. La révolte des détraqueurs

Chapitre 8 : La révolte des détraqueurs.  
  
En un instant tout les aurors présents avaient transplané.  
  
« Percy, dit l'oncle Neil, As-tu prévenus tous les aurors ? »  
  
« Oui, c'est fait ! » Dit Percy plié en deux qui reprenait son souffle. « Tonks surveille les entrées et elle tient le service de surveillance au courant. »  
  
« J'y vais ! » Dit Lupin. « Je pense que je ne serai pas de trop ! »  
  
Aussitôt, il transplana à son tour.  
  
« As-tu prévenu Dumbledore ? »  
  
« Oui, Monsieur, immédiatement après. » Dit Percy.  
  
« Bien, tu peux t'asseoir et boire un verre d'eau. »  
  
« Mais Monsieur, je dois y retourner... »  
  
« NON, ABSOLUMENT PAS, PERCY ! » Dit L'oncle Neil avec une colère qui surprit tout le monde. « UNE ATTAQUE AUJOURD'HUI N'EST PAS UNE ATTAQUE INNOCENTE. ET NE DISCUTE PAS ! »  
  
Harry était surpris de l'expression de son oncle. Mrs Weasley donna un verre d'eau à son fils Percy et resta près de lui. Tous semblaient sous le choc. Neil regarda droit vers l'ascenseur et ne lâcha pas son regard sur celui-ci.  
  
« Prenez tous vos baguettes en main, même vous, les enfants » dit Neil Evans d'un ton anxieux. « Chacune des personnes présentes dans cette pièce, est une cible potentielle. La révolte des détraqueurs est sûrement une diversion. Rassemblez-vous et ouvrez l'œil, jusqu'à ce que l'alerte soit terminée. »  
  
Plusieurs minutes de silence s'écoulèrent avant que Fanely ne se mette à pleurer.  
  
« Ccchhhhuuutt!! Calme-toi, ce n'est rien, ma chérie, lui dit sa mère »  
  
Harry rechercha le regard de son Oncle toujours concentré sur la porte de l'ascenseur. Il jeta un œil vers Ron et Hermione et qui se regardèrent d'un œil inquiet.  
  
Le temps semblait long. 10 minutes, 20 minutes, 30 minutes ! Et tout d'un coup le craquement d'un transplanage se fit entendre et tout le monde dirigea sa baguette vers le bruit. C'était Lupin.  
  
« Azkaban a été encerclé et mis en quarantaine. Un bouclier invisible et infranchissable a été mis en place. Maugrey recompte les prisonniers et le nombre de détraqueurs. » Dit-il.  
  
« Bien ! Rien de nouveau ici. » Répondit oncle Neil.  
  
A son tour, Tonks apparut.  
  
« Vous aviez raison, Neil. » Dit-elle. « Cinq individus ont essayé de s'introduire ici dont un détraqueur. Le détraqueur a été neutralisé. Les autres ont réussi à s'enfuir. »  
  
« Je m'en doutais un peu. » Dit l'oncle Neil. « Vous pouvez ranger vos baguettes l'alerte est terminée. »  
  
Tous firent un soupir de soulagement. Ginny et Hermione craquèrent. La sœur de Ron s'était effondrée sur la table. Fred et Georges la réconfortèrent. Hermione elle, se réfugia dans les bras de Ron qui la serra contre elle.  
  
Tout d'un coup Harry ressenti une immense douleur à la tête. Sa cicatrice lui brûlait horriblement, à tel point qu'il faillit tomber en voulant s'asseoir.  
  
« HARRY ! HARRY ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ? »Cria oncle Neil.  
  
« Ci...cic...cicatrice. Il...Il...Heureux. » Dit-il difficilement.  
  
« TONKS, APPELEZ UN GUERISSEUR ! »  
  
Tonks transplana immédiatement et Maugrey réapparu presque immédiatement.  
  
« Il y a eu des évasions, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda l'oncle Neil.  
  
« Un détraqueur parti depuis un moment apparemment. » Répondit Maugrey. « Depuis 2 jours au moins. Et 3 prisonniers. »  
  
« Malefoy ? »  
  
« Avec Crabbe et Goyle. »  
  
L'oncle Neil cria un juron. Tonks apparut en compagnie d'un guérisseur qui se dirigea directement vers Harry.  
  
« Il faut le transporter dans sa chambre immédiatement. » Dit le guérisseur.  
  
Harry se sentit soulevé de terre puis tout devint noir autour de lui. Il s'était évanoui. 


	9. Troubles et sentiments

Chapitre 9 : Troubles et sentiments.  
  
Harry senti une onde de chaleur, sur sa tête un instant et ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Le soleil l'éblouit. La tante Séléné était à son chevet.  
  
« Ca va Harry ? Tu n'as plus mal ? »  
  
« Non, ça va. Ca picote encore mais c'est supportable. »  
  
« Bien. Le guérisseur a dit de ne pas te lever tout de suite. Tu dois garder le lit pendant 2 jours. Tu as perdu connaissance après que tu aies ressenti une forte douleur. Puis tu t'es endormi. Apparemment, tu es solide, le guérisseur a dit que tu dormirais au moins 24 heures, mais il est à peine 11 heures. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Le père de Malefoy s'est évadé ? On sait où il est ? »  
  
« On se calme, Harry ! » Dit la tante Séléné en arrangeant l'oreiller. « Tu n'es pas encore bien rétabli pour te poser des questions. Tu dois manger quelque chose d'abord. Je retourne à la cuisine et je t'envoie Ron et Hermione qui te ramèneront de quoi manger. Ensuite ils pourront t'expliquer un peu ce qui s'est passé, et ton oncle viendra vous rejoindre un peu plus tard pour t'expliquer la situation en détail. »  
  
Séléné franchit donc la porte. Harry se sentait un peu mieux de savoir qu'on allait le mettre au courant de la situation. Il avait été si souvent mis à l'écart ses dernières années qu'il se sentait réconforté à être considéré comme un adulte. Il se demandait qui avait pu rentrer au ministère et avait voulu les attaquer. Et pourquoi toutes les personnes présentes la veille étaient des « cibles potentielles », comme l'avait précisé l'oncle Neil ?  
  
C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione se présenta transportant un plateau, suivie de Ron.  
  
« Ca va ? Pas trop fatigué ? » Lui demanda Hermione.  
  
« Oui, ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive ! »  
  
« Oui, mais c'est la première fois que ta cicatrice te fait perdre connaissance. » Répondit Ron.  
  
Hermione posa le plateau sur le lit et alla s'asseoir, ainsi que Ron, sur le lit de Mark. Harry avala un peu de sa soupe au potiron et demanda à ses amis.  
  
« Alors ? On vous a un peu expliqué ? Que s'est-il passé hier ? »  
  
Hermione commença :  
  
« Eh bien, après que tu aies perdu connaissance, ton oncle et Mr Weasley ont organisé une réunion exceptionnelle avec les membres de l'Ordre et tout les aurors, y compris ceux qui étaient à la retraite. La réunion n'a duré qu'une demi-heure. Apparemment, ils s'attendaient à ce que les détraqueurs se révoltent depuis longtemps. A ce que nous avons compris, le détraqueur qui a disparu d'Azkaban est celui qui a été neutralisé ici, au ministère. En fait, les deux actions ont été synchronisées pour qu'il y ait plus de chances de réussite dans un cas ou dans l'autre. C'est le détraqueur qui a été le messager. Ton oncle se doutait qu'il allait se passer une action de ce genre, c'est pour cela que Tonks surveillait les entrées du ministère. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas empêché les évasions. »  
  
Ron prit alors la parole.  
  
« La réunion a pris une décision. Nous allons tous vivre au ministère. Et quand je dis tous, je parle de toutes les personnes présentes hier soir. Mon père m'a dit aussi que les parents de Hermione et que la famille de ta tante cracmol étaient aussi sous leur protection. Je ne sais pas pourquoi par contre. C'est tout ce que nous savons. Il était tard et nous sommes partis nous coucher. »  
  
Harry ne posa pas de questions, cela ne servait à rien, il n'en saurait pas plus. Puis Hermione reprit la conversation.  
  
« Il y a quand-même quelques petites choses qui me chiffonnent. Pourquoi Tonks surveillait les entrées et ton oncle regardait ainsi l'ascenseur ? C'est vrai ! C'est tellement facile de transplaner pour un sorcier ! Et puis, pourquoi mes parents sont sous surveillance ? Ce n'est pas que je m'en plaigne, au contraire, je me sens un peu plus rassurée ! Mais ils ne représentent aucun risque pour Voldemort ? »  
  
« Tu as raison, Hermione ! Tu as un don d'observation et tu te poses les bonnes questions. » Dit l'oncle Neil qui était apparu à la porte de la chambre. « Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions. Viens Mark, tu vas écouter aussi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te mettrais pas au courant. »  
  
Mark et son père s'installèrent sur deux sièges près du lit de Harry.  
  
« Je vais essayer de vous en dire le plus possible » Dit-il. « Mais je ne peux pas tout vous révéler. Ce sont des secrets d'Etat. Je vais commencer par deux questions très simples pour vous mettre tous sur la voie. Comment te sens-tu depuis que je suis venu te chercher, Harry ? Je veux dire, quel a été le principal sentiment que tu as ressenti depuis que tu es venu vivre ici ? »  
  
« Eh bien, j'ai été très heureux de venir et de vivre avec vous. » Répondit Harry.  
  
« Exactement. C'est ce que je souhaitais. Je souhaitais que tu te sentes bien et à l'aise parce que tu es le fils de Lily, mon neveu et que je voulais que tout se passe bien. Ce qui est normal. C'est mon devoir en tant qu'oncle. Maintenant, peux-tu me dire quel était le sentiment de Voldemort quand tu t'es senti mal hier ? »  
  
« Il était heureux. Très heureux ! » Répondit Harry.  
  
« Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh ! » Fit Hermione.  
  
« Hermione, tu sembles avoir compris. Tu peux leur expliquer ? » Demanda l'oncle Neil.  
  
« Tu te souviens Harry, l'année dernière, tu as pris des cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue parce que ton esprit et celui de Voldemort étaient en quelque sorte connectés? Dumbledore te l'avait même dit à la fin de l'année dernière ! Si toi tu souffres lorsqu'il est heureux, eh bien, pour Voldemort c'est la même chose : plus tu es heureux, plus lui il souffre. C'est une manière de l'affaiblir. »  
  
« Exactement, Hermione, tu as tout compris ! » Poursuivit Neil. « Or, le seul moyen pour que tu sois heureux c'est que tout aille bien autour de toi, Harry. Et que tout le monde soit en bonne santé et heureux comme toi. Maintenant, imagine qu'il arrive quelque chose aux parents d'Hermione. Et que Hermione soit malheureuse. Comment te sentirais-tu? »  
  
« Eh bien! » Dit Harry en regardant Hermione. « Ca me ferait beaucoup de peine qu'elle soit malheureuse. »  
  
« C'est pour cela que toutes les personnes présentes hier viennent vivre ici et que d'autres personnes sont protégées comme les parents de Hermione. Ainsi, tout ira bien et tout sera fait pour que tu sois heureux. Parfois la guerre ne se gagne pas par la force d'une baguette Harry, parfois une guerre se gagne par la force de l'esprit. »  
  
« Mais en ce qui concerne l'attaque au ministère... » Interrompit Hermione.  
  
« Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai fais surveiller les portes, Hermione, alors qu'un sorcier peut transplaner ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Nous avons arrêté beaucoup de mangemorts, dernièrement. Il n'en reste que très peu dans la nature, même si Voldemort recrute beaucoup de nouveaux alliés. Or, les alliés les plus faciles à recruter sont les femmes, les maris, les fils et filles des mangemorts emprisonnés qui souhaitent se venger. Un enfant ou un adolescent de ton âge ne sait pas transplaner, par contre, il sait se rendre invisible, s'il le souhaite. Il me semble que tu sais te rendre invisible, Harry ? Tu as bien reçu la cape d'invisibilité de ton père ? »  
  
« Dumbledore me l'a donnée lors de ma première année à Poudlard. »  
  
« Alors, dit Ron, vous pensez que Voldemort recrute des enfants et des adolescents? »  
  
« Tu sais, Ron, répondit Neil, pour Voldemort, une vie est une vie, et si quelqu'un peut l'aider, il ne refusera jamais. Au contraire ! »  
  
« Et vous avez une idée sur l'identité des personnes qui se sont introduites ici ? » Demanda Hermione.  
  
« Un soupçon, je dirais. Je n'ai aucune preuve, malheureusement. Réfléchissez un peu : Les trois prisonniers évadés sont Lucius Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Quatre personnes sont entrées au ministère la nuit dernière. Sachant que forcément il y a au moins un adulte pour superviser les plus jeunes... Qui pourrait avoir envie de délivrer ces trois prisonniers en particulier ? »  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione en restèrent muets. Drago Malefoy aurait donc essayé de pénétrer dans le ministère.  
  
« Attention les enfants ! » Repris l'oncle Neil. « Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était eux ! Je le répète, ce n'est qu'un soupçon ! En tout cas la prochaine fois, s'il y en a une, visibles ou non, nous pourrons les accuser formellement. »  
  
« Comment ? » S'interrogea Harry.  
  
« Lupin arrive à faire de merveilleuses choses, dit l'oncle Neil. Dommage qu'il ait ce handicap, une fois par mois. Il a fabriqué une carte où l'on peut voir et identifier toutes les personnes qui rentrent au ministère. Je me demande pourquoi il a donné ce nom étrange à cette carte ? Il l'a appelée : La carte ministérielle des maraudeurs. Il m'a dit que ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. »  
  
« Cette fois-ci, répondit Harry, c'est moi qui vais t'expliquer, oncle Neil » Un regard complice s'échangea avec Ron et Hermione.  
  
Harry expliqua donc à son oncle qu'il était lui-même en possession d'une carte identique de Poudlard. L'oncle Neil paraissait subjugué par ce qu'il entendait.  
  
« Finalement, je comprends mieux. » Dit oncle Neil. « Tout s'explique maintenant. Bien, Harry, j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire. Je sais que tu ne vas pas beaucoup apprécier, mais c'est nécessaire. Voilà ! Je ne pourrais pas te dire tout ce qui se passe ici, surtout quand ce sont de mauvaises nouvelles car d'une part, il est primordial que tu sois heureux et que tu vives tranquillement sans souci pour déstabiliser Voldemort. D'autre part, vu que vos esprits sont connectés, je ne sais pas à quel point il peut percevoir ce que tu ressens, voire ce que l'on te dit. C'est un sorcier très expérimenté, peut-être qu'il arrive à m'entendre actuellement. On ne sait jamais, Harry ! Et surtout, surtout, donne-nous régulièrement des nouvelles sur ce que tu ressens au niveau de ta cicatrice. C'est extrêmement important ! »  
  
« D'accord oncle Neil. Je comprends. » Dit Harry un peu déçu.  
  
« Nous allons te laisser maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes. Et vous, dit-il en s'adressant à Ron, Hermione et Mark, Vous avez un mariage à préparer. »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la porte mais Harry sentit le besoin de parler de quelque chose qui le tourmentait depuis la mort de Sirius.  
  
« Oncle Neil ! Je peux te parler un instant ? »  
  
« Oui, Harry ! Allez-y, les autres, je vous rejoins. »  
  
Neil se rassit sur le siège qu'il venait de quitter.  
  
« Je t'écoute. »  
  
« Voilà, je sais que tu ne pourras pas tout me dire, mais au moins j'aurais essayé de te demander. Sirius a traversé un voile dans le département des mystères. Et j'avais cru entendre des gens parler derrière ce voile. Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que c'est ou au moins savoir quelque chose? »  
  
« Je comprends que tu te poses des questions sur la mort de ton parrain, Harry. C'est naturel. Je ne peux pas te dire précisément ce que c'est. Je peux juste te dire que tu as effectivement bien dû entendre des voix sortant de ce miroir, car c'est un miroir, Harry. Un miroir pas ordinaire, bien entendu. Seulement, il n'y a que certaines personnes qui puissent entendre des voix. C'est un miroir extrêmement dangereux. Surtout, Harry, je t'interdis de t'en approcher. Tu risques le même sort que ton parrain, voire pire ! »  
  
« Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que la mort ? »  
  
« Désolé, je ne peux rien te dire. »  
  
L'oncle Neil se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
« J'aurais voulu t'en dire plus Harry. Mais je ne peux pas. Repose-toi maintenant. Le mariage a lieu dans une semaine, ici. Toujours pour des raisons de sécurité. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Je ne pense pas qu'une autre attaque ait lieu. Les suspects sont surveillés de trop près. »  
  
Il quitta la salle. Harry se recoucha, encore épuisé des évènements de la veille. 


	10. Quand la langue fourche

Chapitre 10 : Quand la langue fourche...  
  
Harry se remit très rapidement. Tout le monde était déjà affairé au mariage. Entre essayages, invités, cadeaux de mariage, buffet, et préparation de la salle... Tous semblaient sous pression, surtout la mère de Ron. Les jours passèrent très vite.  
  
Le jour même du mariage, la pression était écrasante et cela se ressentait dans le comportement de certains.  
  
« Je crois que ma mère est en train de devenir folle, dit Ron. Elle s'est levée six fois cette nuit pour vérifier que les chaises étaient bien alignées. »  
  
Le mariage allait être célébré dans la salle de cérémonie du ministère au premier étage. Une salle généralement réservée pour les grands évènements au ministère. Tout avait été décoré pour l'occasion. Une immense verrière décorée, de grands voiles blancs transparents soutenus par des fées, laissaient passer la lumière éblouissante dans la salle. Il y avait des fleurs blanches et jaunes partout.  
  
« Je pense que tout est près, dit Ron. Il est temps d'aller nous préparer. »  
  
« Ok, je crois que tu as raison. Où est ta mère ? »  
  
« Mon père lui a demandé de dormir un peu car il a peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Et puis, elle stressait tout le monde en voulant savoir si tout était près. Mais comme elle n'arrêtait pas de se lever pour vérifier quelque chose, mon père a demandé à Fred et Georges de quoi la calmer un peu. Pour te dire à quel point il était exaspéré par son comportement ! Apparemment, ça a l'air d'être efficace. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis deux bonnes heures. »  
  
Un craquement se fit entendre derrière eux.  
  
« Charlie ! Dit Ron. Tu as réussi à venir ? »  
  
« Salut, petit frère ! Salut, Harry ! Je n'allais pas rater le mariage de mon frère, dit Charlie. Où est Bill ? Il faut que je lui fasse la leçon ! C'est moi qui aurais dû me marier en premier. Je suis le plus âgé. »  
  
« Il doit être en train de se préparer avec Percy, répondit Ron »  
  
« Percy ? Mais il n'avait pas décidé d'ignorer sa famille, lui ? »  
  
« Tu sais, depuis une semaine la situation a changé. Quand Percy a appris le mariage de Bill, il s'est jeté dans ses bras, comme si de rien n'était. Papa et maman étaient bien trop contents qu'il arrête de les ignorer subitement pour lui faire des remontrances. »  
  
« Rien de tel qu'un mariage pour oublier tout, même la pire des trahisons, dit Charlie. Je vais aller les rejoindre. A tout à l'heure ! » Et il re- transplana.  
  
La voix d'Hermione se rapprochant se fit alors entendre dans le couloir.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il faut vous préparer tout de suite, la cérémonie commence dans deux heures. »  
  
Hermione entra alors dans la salle. Elle portait une longue robe blanche de mousseline avec des broderies argentées et des fleurs dans les cheveux rappelant la décoration de la salle.  
  
« Hermione ! Tu es magnifique ! Ca te va très bien ! » Dit Harry.  
  
« Merci Harry ! » Répondit Hermione.  
  
« C'est vvvr... vrrrrai ! » Bredouilla Ron, les yeux écarquillés. « T...tu...tu es...tu es... Je t'aime ! Enfin je veux dire j'aime bien ta robe !!!! Tu es jolie...enfin euh non...TA robe est jolie. »  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient devenus écarlates. Hermione se mit à regarder ses chaussures.  
  
« Merci Ron, dit-elle en tournant les talons. Dépêchez-vous de vous préparer. »  
  
Elle se mit alors à courir vers l'ascenseur.  
  
Harry regarda Ron qui était rouge comme une pivoine. Quand ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il l'observait, il s'exclama :  
  
« QUOI ? »  
  
« Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais tu es un imbécile. »  
  
« Comment ? »  
  
« Tu es un imbécile, Ron ! Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu ressens ? Tu viens de lui dire que tu l'aimes et tu retires ce que tu dis maladroitement. »  
  
« MAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI! TU RACONTES N'IMPORTE QUOI AUJOURD'HUI ! JE LUI AI JUSTE DIT QUE JE L'AIME.... MAIS ZUT QUE J'AIME SA ROBE ! SA ROBE ! SA RO-BE ! »  
  
Ron s'était répété ces derniers mots comme s'il voulait se persuader lui- même puis se mis à gratter sa langue. Harry lui dit alors :  
  
« Ron...c'est Harry qui te parle ! Harry Potter, ton meilleur ami ! Celui à qui tu peux TOUT dire. »  
  
Ron réfléchit un peu puis avoua avec regret.  
  
« Bon, d'accord ! Tu as raison, mais de tout de manière elle est avec Krum. C'est un champion de Quidditch, lui au moins! Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui dirais quoi que ce soit puisque ça ne changera rien. »  
  
« Pfff, quel idiot ! »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« IDIOT ! Je te ferais remarquer que si elle était réellement avec lui, elle aurait accepté son invitation cet été et elle a préféré rester au Terrier avec TOI! Elle ne cesse de te répéter que Krum est un AMI ! Et puis, penses-tu que Hermione se mettrait avec quelqu'un seulement parce que c'est un champion de Quidditch ? »  
  
« Non. Mais alors pourquoi elle a été sa cavalière au bal des trois sorciers, hein ? » Dit Ron sur un air de défi.  
  
« Peut-être parce que le grand dadais qui est devant moi ne lui a pas demandé de l'accompagner avant ! Ou peut-être pour te rendre jaloux ? C'est bien une réaction typique de fille ça ! »  
  
Ron resta muet, plongé dans une profonde réflexion.  
  
« Allez viens, repris Harry. Sinon, on risque d'être en retard. »  
  
Ils prirent l'ascenseur. Ron était toujours en profonde réflexion.  
  
« De tout de manière, repris Ron, on n'arrête pas de se disputer. C'est qu'elle ne ressent rien pour moi »  
  
« Je te ferai remarquer que la plupart du temps, c'est toi qui la cherche. Si tu arrêtais un peu de la taquiner, peut-être qu'il y aurait moins de problèmes. »  
  
« 10ème étage bureau et appartement du ministre » dit la voix de l'ascenseur pendant que les portes s'ouvraient.  
  
Certains invités étaient déjà présents, près d'un buffet.  
  
« Harry! Ron! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Dit Ginny.  
  
« Oui, Ginny ! » Dit Harry en se retournant vers elle. « On allait justement se préparer. »  
  
Alors que Ron continuait de marcher, le regard dans le vide, Harry stoppa net sa marche. Au fond de la salle une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, habillée d'une robe bleu nuit était en train de parler à Fred et à Georges.  
  
« Qui est-ce ? Demanda Harry à Ginny. La fille là-bas, près de Fred et Georges. »  
  
Ginny sourit.  
  
« Elle te plaît, hein ? Elle plaît aussi à Fred et Georges. C'est un peu normal, c'est la cousine de Fleur. Elle a du sang de vélane. C'est aussi son témoin, d'ailleurs. Comme toi, ils ne l'ont pas reconnu. »  
  
Harry regarda Ginny d'un air surpris.  
  
« Une vélane n'assume pas toujours sa beauté et fait parfois tout pour la cacher. C'est le cas de Luna. » 


	11. La réception

Chapitre 11 : La réception  
  
Harry venait à peine de finir de se coiffer que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.  
  
« Harry tu es prêt j'espère, dit Mrs Weasley visiblement paniquée. Il ne faut pas que tu sois en retard ! Luna t'attend ! Vous entrerez ensemble pendant la cérémonie. »  
  
« Je suis prêt ! Ne vous inquiétez pas »  
  
Il sortit de sa chambre et alla rejoindre les autres dans le couloir où se tenaient seuls les témoins et les demoiselles d'honneurs.  
  
« Bien ! Alors, vous allez avancer comme je vous le dis, d'accord ? » Dit Mrs Weasley « D'abord Luna et Harry. Vous devez entrer tous bras dessus bras dessous. Ensuite Charlie avec la petite sœur de Fleur. Percy entrera avec Pénélope, Hermione avec Ron et puis Ginny, tu rentreras avec Fred et Georges. ET ON NE DISCUTE PAS ! Fleur entrera après vous. »  
  
La cérémonie se déroula comme prévu, sans le moindre incident à par les pleurs de Mrs Weasley qui semblaient interminables. La réception fut tout aussi réussie et la soirée commença par un bal.  
  
« C'est incroyable ! Tu as vu ça, Ron ? Dit Harry. Luna est complètement différente. »  
  
« Ah ! ...euh...ouais...enfin, j'avais pas trop remarqué ! Dit-il. Son regard ne se détachait pas d'Hermione qui était en train de danser avec Maugrey. »  
  
« Non mais, tu plaisantes ! Même tes frères ne l'ont pas reconnue. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'est pas comme ça à l'école. »  
  
« Mouais. »  
  
Harry semblait agacé que Ron ne l'écoute pas.  
  
« Dis ! Tu m'écoutes ? »  
  
« Hein ? Ah si si si !!!! »  
  
« Si tu souhaites tellement danser avec Hermione, vas-y ? »  
  
« Mais chut !! Tais-toi ! On va t'entendre ! »  
  
« Depuis tout à l'heure j'essaye de te parler et tu ne m'écoutes pas. Alors, va la voir ! »  
  
« Dis donc! Répondit Ron. Tu peux parler, toi, avec tes Luna par-ci et tes Luna par-là! Va la voir, si tu es si malin ! »  
  
« Mais moi je disais simplement ça comme ça ! » Se vexa Harry.  
  
« Attends, tu plaisantes, Harry ! Tu te plais à me donner des leçons et au final tu as le même comportement que moi. »  
  
Harry, tout comme Ron, passa la soirée à discuter avec les différents invités.  
  
« Salut, Harry ! » Dit Tonks en tenant Fanely dans les bras. « Magnifique soirée, non? Tu sais, j'adore ta cousine. Ouh ! Ouh ! Fanely !!! Regarde ce que sait faire Tati Tonks »  
  
Tonks transforma ses cheveux alors courts et bruns en cheveux longs et roses.  
  
Fanely, émerveillée, pointa du doigt Tonks.  
  
« Rose ! » Dit-elle.  
  
Aussitôt les cheveux de Fanely d'un naturel blond se transformèrent en longs cheveux roses.  
  
« TONKS! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MA FILLE ? » Cria tante Séléné.  
  
« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Elle...Elle...Elle a fait ça TOUTE SEULE! »  
  
« ELLE N'A MÊME PAS DEUX ANS, TU TE FICHES DE MOI ! »  
  
« Mais je t'assure, Séléné, je n'ai rien fait ! Regarde ! Ouh ! Ouh ! Fanely ! Regarde, ma chérie ! »  
  
Les cheveux de Tonks devinrent courts et bleus. Aussitôt les cheveux de Fanely devinrent de la même couleur. Tante Séléné, après un instant de surprise prit sa fille et la fit sauter dans ses bras.  
  
« MA PETITE FILLE EST UNE METAMORPHMAGUS ! Je savais bien qu'il fallait que je t'éduque correctement. Fanely, tu es un génie ! Et tu feras des études sérieuses et tu travailleras plus tard au ministère, comme ton papa. Je suis fière de toi! Viens ma chérie, on va dire ça à ton père ! »  
  
« Elle s'emballe vite, ta tante ! Dit Tonks en regardant Harry. Ce n'est pas si exceptionnel que ça ! J'étais à peine plus âgée qu'elle quand mes parents ont découvert mon don. »  
  
La fête se termina par un magnifique feu d'artifice préparé par Fred et Georges.  
  
« On a un peu modifié les textes de nos feux d'artifices, Dit Fred. Je ne pense pas que maman aurait apprécié ceux qu'on avait faits pour Ombrage. Je crois qu'elle nous aurait tués si elle avait vu le mot « crotte » s'afficher dans le ciel. »  
  
Après cela, et comme il était déjà tard, tous partirent se coucher. Lorsque Harry rentra dans sa chambre une lettre était posée sur chaque lit.  
  
« Ouah !!! » Dit Mark. « Enfin nos lettres de Poudlard »  
  
La liste des nouveaux livres était jointe à la lettre habituelle que Harry avait ouverte. Mais la sensation qu'il éprouvait n'était pas la même. Bien sûr, il aimait son école mais, maintenant qu'il avait une famille, la quitter lui semblait difficile.  
  
« C'est ta première année, dit Harry à Mark. Tu vas devoir passer l'épreuve du choixpeau magique. Tu aimerais te retrouver dans quelle maison ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Papa a été à Serdaigle. Mais si on était dans la même maison ça serait bien aussi. »  
  
« Oui, ce sont de bonnes maisons. J'ai failli me retrouver à Serpentard. » Dit Harry, se remémorant son arrivée en première année.  
  
« Ah oui ? Comment ça se fait ? »  
  
« Le Choixpeau hésitait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard mais je lui ai demandé de me mettre à Gryffondor. Tous ceux qui sont devenus adeptes de Voldemort viennent de Serpentard. »  
  
« Oh ! Eh bien, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ! »  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ! Dit Tante Séléné en rentrant dans la chambre. Allez ! Au lit vous deux ! »  
  
« Maman ! On a reçu nos lettres de Poudlard. Il y a des livres à acheter ! »  
  
« Vos livres ont déjà été achetés depuis longtemps! Je les ai gardées dans la cuisine ! Allez ! Couchez-vous maintenant ! »  
  
« Mais, intervint Harry, Comment ça se fait que tu ais eu les livres avant même que l'on ne reçoive nos lettres ? »  
  
« Ce n'est pas une heure pour poser des questions Harry ! Au lit ! » 


	12. Retour à Poudlard

Chapitre 12 : Retour à Poudlard  
  
Les vacances passèrent très vite. Harry passait ses journées avec Ron et Hermione à sillonner le ministère et à terminer les devoirs de vacances.  
  
Le jour de la rentrée, des voitures spéciales du ministère ont été mises à disposition pour les ramener.  
  
« Vos valises sont prêtes ? » Demanda tante Séléné. « Ginny, Ron et Hermione nous attendent dans le couloir. »  
  
« Oui c'est bon tout est prêt. » Dit Harry en prenant la cage d'Hedwige.  
  
« Bien, alors allez les rejoindre, j'arrive tout de suite. »  
  
Harry et Mark prirent leurs valises pour les mettre dans le couloir. Lupin, Maugrey et Tonks attendaient aussi dans le couloir. Ils formaient l'escorte qui les ramènerait jusqu'au train.  
  
« C'est dommage que ce soit déjà la rentrée ! » Dit Ron. « Retrouver Malefoy et Rogue...rien que d'y penser, ça me fait froid dans le dos. »  
  
« Malefoy sera ravi de se vanter de l'évasion de son père, répondit Harry. Je sens qu'il va abuser de son pouvoir de préfet sur moi, vu que c'est un peu à cause de moi que son père a été envoyé à Azkaban. »  
  
« Il n'y a pas que lui comme préfet, répondit Hermione. Et il n'a pas intérêt à abuser de son statut. »  
  
Mrs Weasley arriva alors dans le couloir.  
  
« Bien vous êtes tous là ! Il va falloir qu'on y aille. Mais où est ta tante, Harry ? »  
  
« Je suis là ! » Répondit la tante Séléné, qui arriva dans le couloir. « J'ai eu un peu de mal à tout faire rentrer dans ma valise »  
  
« Mais où tu vas, maman ? » Demanda Mark. « Tu vas pas nous accompagner jusqu'à Poudlard et me faire mourir de honte devant tout le monde le premier jour. Les parents n'ont pas le droit de nous accompagner de tout de manière ! »  
  
« Les parents non, mon chéri. Mais les professeurs, eux, ont le droit de prendre le Poudlard express. »  
  
« Vous êtes notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? » Répondit Ron d'un air enjoué.  
  
« Par Merlin, bien sûr que non, Ron ! Je ne suis pas assez expérimentée pour vous apprendre à vous défendre. Surtout maintenant ! Il vous faut un professeur plus expérimenté qui connaît le sujet à combattre. »  
  
« Oh, non ! » S'exclama Hermione qui sembla se pétrifier. « Ne me dites pas que... »  
  
« Je suis votre nouveau professeur de potions. C'est le professeur Rogue qui prendra le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il sait à qui vous devez faire face. »  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient sous le choc. La matière qu'ils préféraient allait être enseignée par le professeur qu'ils détestaient le plus à Poudlard.  
  
« Vous n'avez quand-même pas cru que je passais tout ce temps en cuisine pour préparer les repas quand-même ? Il fallait bien que je prépare mes cours. »  
  
« Mais maman, intervint Mark, Fanely ? Comment... »  
  
« Molly a accepté de s'occuper de Fanely durant la journée ! Et je reviendrai tous les soirs par portoloin. Dumbledore a fait exception à la règle pour moi. Allez ! Maintenant on y va. On va être en retard. »  
  
Ils arrivèrent un peu en avance sur le quai 9 ¾ du Poudlard express.  
  
« Hermione et moi on part dans la cabine des préfets, dit Ron, on se voit tout à l'heure? »  
  
« A tout à l'heure ! » Dirent en cœur Ginny, Mark et Harry.  
  
« Au revoir, ma chérie ! » Dit la tante Séléné à sa fille. « Maman revient ce soir. »  
  
« 'Revoir ! » Dit Fanely dont les cheveux étaient devenus verts et bouclés.  
  
Après que tout le monde ait fini de dire au revoir à Mrs Weasley, Fanely, Tonks, Maugrey et Lupin, Ils entrèrent tous dans le train.  
  
« Les enfants, dit tante Séléné, je vais aller dans une cabine spéciale pour les surveillants du train. Encore un dispositif de sécurité ! Trouvez- vous une cabine. A ce soir ! »  
  
Tante Séléné se dirigea vers la cabine spécialisée et les autres se mirent en quête d'une cabine libre.  
  
« Regardez ! » Dit Ginny. « Luna et Neville sont dans celle-ci. »  
  
Ginny ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Au grand regret de Harry, Luna avait retrouvé son style habituel. Les capsules de bièraubeurre formaient un collier autour de son cou et elle lisait un exemplaire du Chicaneur.  
  
« Salut ! » Dit Ginny. « Alors, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? »  
  
Luna esquissa un sourire au-dessus de son exemplaire du chicaneur puis se remit à le lire.  
  
« Oui, ça va. Merci » Répondit Neville. « Alors Harry, tu as reçu tes résultats ? Grâce à toi j'ai eu Optimal en Défense contre les forces du mal. C'est ma meilleure note avec la botanique. Par contre j'ai complètement raté mon examen de potion. Mais au moins je n'aurai pas Rogue cette année. »  
  
« Je pense, au contraire que tu devras le supporter encore cette année. C'est ma tante qui reprend les cours de potions et donc Rogue qui devient professeur de défense. »  
  
Neville devint livide, comme abattu par ce qu'on venait de lui apprendre.  
  
Pendant le voyage Harry se décida à sortir la montre que son oncle lui avait offerte le jour de son anniversaire.  
  
« Tu n'as toujours pas mis de noms sur les aiguilles ? Dit Ginny. Il serait peut-être temps que tu y réfléchisses. »  
  
« C'est ce que j'allais faire. » Répondit Harry.  
  
Harry se décida alors à écrire des noms sur les aiguilles en réfléchissant à qui il allait mettre. Il mit le nom de Ron et Hermione sur deux d'entre elle qui aussitôt se dirigèrent peu à peu sur « à l'école."  
  
« C'est normal, dit Ginny, nous sommes en route »  
  
Sur la troisième aiguille, Harry se décida à mettre le nom de Mark, qui rejoignit les aiguilles de Ron et Hermione. Mais Harry ne savait pas quels noms mettre sur les deux dernières aiguilles. Il rangea donc sa montre dans sa poche. C'est alors que Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans le compartiment.  
  
« DECIDEMENT JE NE LE SUPPORTE PLUS ! » Criait Hermione qui semblait folle de rage.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry. C'est Malefoy ? »  
  
« Oui, répondit Ron. Il n'a pas cessé de dire que si son père avait réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban, c'est que les détraqueurs l'avaient jugé comme innocent et l'avaient laissé partir. »  
  
« COMME SI CES CHOSES POUVAIENT RAISONNER ! IL N'Y A RIEN DE PLUS IDIOT QU'UN DETRAQUEUR ! S'IL Y A QUELQU'UN D'ENCORE PLUS IDIOT C'EST BIEN CE MALEFOY ! »  
  
« Calme-toi, Hermione, dit Ron. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver. »  
  
« Il a bien travaillé ses arguments, dit Mark. Je ne le connais pas mais il doit être spécial dans son genre. »  
  
« Il n'y a pas plus désagréable et vil que Malefoy, répondit Harry. Il a tout d'un Serpentard. Si seulement on pouvait savoir ce qu'il manigance ! Je donnerais cher pour le savoir. »  
  
« Et tu n'es pas le seul ! » Intervint Luna. « Je pense que ton oncle serait aussi intéressé. »  
  
Harry regarda alors Luna. Elle avait toujours ses grands yeux bleus mais la folie qui la caractérisait semblait s'être envolée.  
  
« Je commence à avoir faim. Je vais aller me chercher à manger. » Dit Mark.  
  
Il sortit de la cabine.  
  
Harry continuait à observer Luna qui continuait à lire comme si de rien n'était. Comment pouvait-elle être si différente au mariage ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas être elle-même ?  
  
Soudain un long bip se fit entendre dans la cabine.  
  
« C'est quoi, ce bruit ? » Dit Ron.  
  
« Je crois que ça vient de ta poche. » Répondit Ginny en s'adressant à Harry.  
  
La montre de Harry s'était mise à biper. Lorsqu'il la sortit de sa poche il vit que l'aiguille de Mark s'était dirigé sur « en danger »  
  
« C'est Mark ! »  
  
Un grand fracas se fit entendre dans le couloir du wagon. Harry se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Mark était par terre, essayant de se relever, et Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient debout en face de lui en train de rire. 


	13. L'avertissement du Choipeau Magique

Chapitre 13 : L'avertissement du choixpeau magique.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » S'exclama Harry en s'adressant à Malefoy.  
  
« Tiens, Potter ! » Répondit Drago. « Je pense que ton cousin ne sait pas tenir en équilibre. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé mais il est tombé tout seul ! Comme par magie ! »  
  
Malefoy Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à rire bruyamment. Harry aida son cousin à se relever.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Ca va ? » Demanda Harry à Mark.  
  
« Ca va ! » Répondit Mark en grognant. « Ce n'est rien »  
  
« Tiens-toi à carreau, Malefoy ! Tu risquerais de le regretter ! »  
  
« Et tu vas me faire quoi, Potter ? Tu vas le dire à ton tonton ? »  
  
« Non, Mr Malefoy, il n'aura pas besoin de lui dire ! » Intervint Tante Séléné. « Je m'en chargerai. Par contre, je vous félicite, vous êtes le premier élève de l'histoire de Poudlard à faire perdre des points à sa maison avant même d'avoir posé les pieds à l'école. Dix points en moins pour Serpentard. »  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.  
  
« Mais au fait, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Professeur Evans, votre nouveau professeur de potions. Retournez dans votre compartiment, messieurs. »  
  
Malefoy et ses acolytes rentrèrent alors dans leur compartiment.  
  
« Ca va, maman, je n'ai rien. »Dit Mark. « Il m'a juste fait tomber. »  
  
« C'est à propos de ça que je voulais te parler, Mark. A toi aussi, Harry. Nous allons arriver à Poudlard et maintenant il n'est plus question de « maman » ou de « Tante Séléné». Je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait du favoritisme et il n'y en aura pas. »  
  
En voyant l'expression sérieuse de la tante Séléné, Harry regarda Mark en souriant puis ils répondirent ensemble :  
  
« Bien entendu, professeur Evans ! »  
  
Harry et Mark retournèrent dans leur compartiment.  
  
« Méfie-toi de Malefoy, dit Harry à Mark, il va sûrement s'en prendre à toi. »  
  
« Je saurais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas. »  
  
Après encore une heure de trajet, Le Poudlard express s'arrêta. Une grosse voix familière se fit entendre alors.  
  
« Par ici, les première année ! S'écria Hagrid. Allons, on se dépêche ! »  
  
« Bonjour, Hagrid, comment ça va ? » Dit Harry.  
  
« Ah, bonjour les enfants ! J'ai appris vos résultats, vous pourrez continuer à suivre mes cours. »  
  
Mark tenant Pattenrond dans ses bras était un peu effrayé et demanda.  
  
« Qui est-ce Harry ? Est-ce que c'est... »  
  
« C'est Hagrid. Il est garde-chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, chuchota Mark. Est-ce que c'est...un géant ? »  
  
« Oh non ! Répondit Harry. Fais-moi confiance, un géant c'est bien plus grand que ça. »  
  
Alors que Mark traversait le lac en barque, Harry et les autres prirent les calèches habituelles.  
  
« Vous avez remarqué ? Dit Hermione à Ron et Harry. Hagrid n'a plus tous ses bleus. Graup a du se calmer. »  
  
« C'est une bonne chose ! Ce monstre aurait pu détruire toute l'école » Dit Ron.  
  
« Ce n'est pas un monstre ! Il ne sait pas se contrôler, c'est tout ! » Dit Hermione qui commençait à se mettre en colère.  
  
« C'est vrai ! Tu as raison. Désolé, les mots m'ont échappé. » Répondit Ron.  
  
Hermione sembla surprise. Normalement, une simple discussion comme celle-ci aurait dégénéré. Ron semblait ne plus vouloir attaquer Hermione en se retenant. Harry pensa alors qu'il essayait d'avoir de meilleures relations avec elle.  
  
A leur arrivée dans l'école ils eurent à peine le temps de s'installer que les première année apparaissaient dans la salle, suivant le professeur McGonagall avec en main le choixpeau magique. Elle le déposa sur un banc et toussota pour obtenir le silence. Le choixpeau magique commença alors sa chanson traditionnelle.  
  
Il y a des milliers d'années  
  
Quatre amis solidement liés  
  
Ont décidé un jour heureux  
  
De fonder ce collège merveilleux  
  
Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor.  
  
Après avoir associé tous leurs efforts,  
  
Réunirent l'ensemble des élèves,  
  
Pour éduquer une digne relève.  
  
Mais qui aurait pu se douter  
  
Que cette grande et solide amitié  
  
Allait être complètement détruite  
  
Par une simple dispute fortuite.  
  
Serdaigle décida alors ainsi,  
  
De faire travailler les plus érudits.  
  
Gryffondor répondit à cela,  
  
Que les plus braves il éduquera.  
  
Serpentard dit d'un air sûr  
  
Qu'il s'occuperait des sangs purs.  
  
Et Poufsouffle au cœur bon  
  
Les éduquera tous sans distinctions.  
  
La vie à Poudlard continua  
  
Mais depuis ce jour là,  
  
Tout n'était plus que conflit  
  
Jusqu'à ce que Serpentard soit parti.  
  
Jamais on ne connut si triste séparation,  
  
Causant alors la rivalité de toutes vos maisons.  
  
Ecoutez bien mes amis,  
  
Pour la seconde année je vous le dis.  
  
Réfléchissez à ce poème,  
  
Car nous faisons face aux plus grand des problèmes.  
  
L'amitié qui liait les quatre fondateurs,  
  
Doit se retrouver dans cette salle avec bonheur.  
  
Car sinon je vous le dis avec désespoir.  
  
Ce sera la fin de Poudlard.  
  
A la fin de la chanson, tous les élèves applaudirent.  
  
« Alors là, pour être clair, il a été clair cette année, le choixpeau ! » Murmura Ron.  
  
Puis McGonagall prit la parole :  
  
« A l'appel de votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et je poserai le choixpeau magique sur votre tête. Vous pourrez ensuite rejoindre votre maison : Patty Adage. »  
  
« Alors, à ton avis, Harry, demanda Ron, ton cousin, il va aller où ? »  
  
« Aucune idée. Il hésitait entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Maintenant, c'est le choixpeau qui choisit. C'est bientôt son tour. »  
  
« Mark Evans »  
  
Aussitôt Marc s'installa sur le tabouret. McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Mark regarda Harry au loin et ferma les yeux en attendant la sentence du choixpeau qui s'écria :  
  
« SERPENTARD ! » 


	14. Un serpentard inattendu

Chapitre 14 : Un Serpentard inattendu.  
  
Mark Evans rejoignit la table des Serpentard. Les applaudissements habituels étaient suivis d'un long chuchotement alors que McGonagall poursuivait la liste des nouveaux élèves.  
  
« Ce...ce...c'est impossible ! »Dit Harry « Pas Mark, pas mon cousin ! »  
  
Les autres restèrent muets. Harry remarqua que Tante Séléné regardait son fils et qu'il répondait à son regard. Un regard qui se prolongea tout le reste de la cérémonie. Dumbledore prit alors la parole comme il le faisait chaque année :  
  
« Bonsoir à tous ! Avant de commencer le repas, j'aimerais faire quelques précisions. Cette année, le professeur Rogue a bien voulu prendre le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. En espérant, à la vue des différents évènements des cinq dernières années, que l'on aura plus besoin de chercher un autre professeur l'année prochaine. Le cours de potions sera donc dirigé par le professeur Evans. Je rappelle en outre qu'il est strictement interdit à tous les élèves, sans exception, de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite. Enfin, Mr. Rusard précise comme chaque année que les règles de Poudlard ne sont pas faites pour décorer la porte de son bureau. Très bien ! Bon appétit à tous ! »  
  
Le repas apparut alors sur les différentes tables mais Harry n'avait pas faim. Il se retourna et regarda vers la table des Serpentard. Son cousin Mark était plongé dans son assiette vide. Harry avait l'impression que Mark allait pleurer. Mais celui-ci releva la tête et croisa le regard de Harry. Le visage de Mark s'était transformé. Ce n'était plus celui d'un regard gentil et souriant mais un visage plein de haine. Un visage semblable à celui de Malefoy. Les lèvres de Harry remuèrent murmurant lentement « Mark ».  
  
« Harry ! Harry ! Appelait Hermione. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé ! Dans le train ! C'est Malefoy ! Malefoy l'a ensorcelé ! »  
  
« Comment ? » Répondit Harry surpris.  
  
« Malefoy a du lui jeter un sort dans le train ! Un Imperium, si ça se trouve ! Un Imperium qui l'a obligé à choisir Serpentard ! Il faut le dire à ta tante, Harry ! »  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Comment a-t-il fait pour jeter un sort si compliqué ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, mais ça doit être ça. Comment cela serait possible autrement ? Ou alors ce n'est pas ton cousin Harry c'est pire ! Quelqu'un a pris du Polynectar et... »  
  
« Euh Hermione ! Interrompit Ron. Désolé de t'interrompre mais je viens de penser à quelque chose. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus inquiétant, en fait. Harry, tu peux me prêter ta montre, s'il te plaît ? »  
  
Harry confia sa montre à Ron qui la regarda attentivement. Le regard de Ron se fit grave.  
  
« Regarde où se trouve l'aiguille de Mark, Harry. »  
  
L'aiguille de Mark était figée sur «à l'école ».  
  
« Elle est à sa place ! Où veux-tu en venir ? » Dit Harry en regardant Hermione tout aussi surprise.  
  
« Eh bien, je pense que si Mark était sous l'effet de l'Imperium, l'aiguille se serait fixée sur « en danger ». Ce qui n'est pas le cas. En tout cas, l'horloge que j'ai chez moi l'aurait précisé. Maintenant, vu que l'aiguille est sur « à l'école » cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Ton cousin est bel et bien à sa place. »  
  
« Alors là ! » Répondit Hermione subjuguée par le discours de Ron. « Tu m'impressionnes ! »  
  
« Euh... Merci ! » Répondit Ron.  
  
Les regards de Ron et d'Hermione se croisèrent un long moment.  
  
Harry n'avala presque rien durant le repas. Il décida de patienter un peu après la fin du repas pour parler à son cousin. Ron et Hermione avaient déjà quitté la salle depuis un certain temps en confiant le mot de passe de la salle commune des Gryffondor, quand Mark se leva de table, Harry s'empressa de le rejoindre.  
  
« Mark, comment ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop déçu de te retrouver à Serpentard ? »  
  
« Laisse-moi ! Je n'ai rien à te dire, un Serpentard ne copine pas avec un Gryffondor quel que soit le lien de parenté ! »  
  
Mark s'empressa donc de rejoindre son groupe laissant Harry sur place, surpris par la réaction subite de son cousin. Malefoy, témoin de la scène, s'empressa de réagir à ce qu'il avait vu.  
  
« Ah, Potter ! Je ne pensais pas que je puisse être si heureux d'avoir quelqu'un de ta famille dans ma maison. Je crois que je vais commencer à m'attacher à lui »  
  
Drago Malefoy rejoignit le groupe de Serpentard pour les guider vers leur dortoir. Péniblement, Harry alla en direction de sa salle commune repensant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son cousin.  
  
« Le mot de passe ? »  
  
« Spero Patronum »  
  
Aussitôt le tableau qui protégeait l'entrée de la salle des Gryffondor laissa le passage à Harry. Hermione et Ron assis devant le feu de cheminée attendaient Harry.  
  
« Alors, tu lui as parlé ? » Demanda Ron.  
  
« Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais ».  
  
Harry raconta à ses amis ce qui s'était passé.  
  
« C'est pas vrai ! S'étonna Hermione. Ca veux dire qu'il a joué la comédie jusque là ? Qu'il a fait l'hypocrite ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends vraiment rien. »  
  
« S'il a atterri à Serpentard ce n'est pas pour rien. » Dit Ron. Un Serpentard est rusé et arrive à tromper tout le monde du moment que c'est pour son bénéfice »  
  
« Mais justement quel bénéfice cela lui apporte ? » Intervint Harry.  
  
« Peut-être, dit Hermione, oui peut-être qu'il a eu peur de Malefoy depuis ce qui s'est passé dans le train. Et le fait d'être dans la même maison que lui, fait qu'il est en quelque sorte protégé. »  
  
« Mon cousin n'est pas un lâche ! »  
  
« De tout de manière, dit Ron, nous n'y pouvons rien maintenant. On devrait aller dans nos dortoirs et préparer nos affaires pour demain.»  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous vers leurs dortoirs. Comme il était encore tôt, Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur chambre.  
  
« C'est quand-même bizarre, j'ai du mal à y croire. » Dit Harry en sortant les affaires de sa valise.  
  
« Pourtant c'est la vérité ! » Dit Ron. « Tiens, tu as ramené ton kit du parfait auror. Je peux voir ? »  
  
« Vas-y ! Tu sais, je me demande si Mark ne se sentait pas un peu délaissé parce que sa mère s'occupait trop de Fanely en disant que c'était un génie. Il est peut-être jaloux de ce qui se passe ? Ca l'a rendu en colère et il s'est retrouvé à Serpentard. C'est possible non ? T'en penses quoi ? Ron ? Ron tu m'écoutes? »  
  
Ron affalé sur son lit contemplait le plafond avec sur le nez, les lunettes qui permettaient de voir à travers les murs.  
  
« Ron, je te parle ! »  
  
« Hey, Harry ! Tu savais que la chambre d'Hermione était juste au-dessus de la nôtre? » 


	15. Année chargée en perspective

Chapitre 15 : Année chargée en perspective  
  
Harry s'avança vers Ron et lui arracha les lunettes du nez.  
  
« Eh ! Ce n'est pas fait pour ça ! » S'exclama Harry.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Ooooooooooh ! Ah non ! Tu te trompes, je ne la regardais pas...enfin si, mais c'est pas ce que tu crois ! »  
  
« Ah ouais ! Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ! »  
  
Harry voulut mettre les lunettes confisquées à Ron mais celui-ci se jeta sur lui pour lui arracher des mains et ils se retrouvèrent par terre et éclatèrent de rire.  
  
« Alors comme ça, ce n'est pas ce que je crois ! Ouais... Tu mériterais que je lui dise. Je t'interdis de reprendre ces lunettes. »  
  
« Je te jure, j'ai rien vu ! Elle sortait son pyjama de sa valise ! »  
  
« Mmmmmm ! Je te crois ! Tu serais devenu aussi rouge que tout à l'heure sinon ! »  
  
Ils se relevèrent tous les deux. Harry rangea les lunettes dans sa valise.  
  
« Alors tu vas te décider à faire quelque chose, Ron ? »  
  
« Non, je crois que je vais attendre de voir ce qu'elle pense de moi avant. C'est difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pense.»  
  
Harry regarda Ron un instant. Il hésitait à lui dire que le Révélatio pouvait être la réponse au problème de son ami. Il décida de ne pas lui répondre, cela pouvait peut-être le mettre dans une situation difficile. Après avoir rangé leurs affaires, ils décidèrent de se coucher tôt. Harry espérait discuter quelques minutes avec sa tante avant les cours. Peut-être allait-il la croiser au petit déjeuner.  
  
Mais le lendemain, Harry ne vit pas sa tante durant le petit déjeuner. Le professeur McGonagall distribuait les emplois du temps.  
  
« Potter, il faudrait que je vous parle tout de suite. Voulez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau ? »  
  
« J'arrive, professeur McGonagall. »  
  
Il jeta un regard d'étonnement à Ron et Hermione puis suivit le professeur McGonagall dans son bureau.  
  
« Asseyez-vous, dit-elle »  
  
« Merci »  
  
« Bien, Mr Potter, je vais aller droit au but. Je voudrais vous parler de vos résultats d'examen. Croyez-moi, je n'aime pas trop ce que je vais faire là, mais c'est nécessaire. »  
  
Harry commença à paniquer. Est-ce que ses notes n'étaient pas assez bonnes ? Est-ce que finalement il ne pourrait pas devenir un auror ?  
  
« Je voudrais vous parler de vos cours de divination. Vous avez eu un résultat assez faible, cependant, je dois vous demander de bien vouloir continuer ce cours. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire, ça ne m'est pas nécessaire pour devenir un auror ! »  
  
« En effet, répliqua le professeur McGonagall, seulement le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que votre oncle aimeraient que vous le poursuiviez. Je vous demande seulement d'assister à ce cours, je ne vous demande pas d'avoir une obligation de résultat. »  
  
« Mais alors, à quoi cela sert que j'y assiste ? »  
  
« Eh bien, soupira le professeur McGonagall, Mr Evans et le professeur Dumbledore pensent que peut-être, à votre proximité, le professeur Trelawney aura d'autres prémonitions qui pourraient être importantes. Vous devrez faire les devoirs du professeur Trelawney, comme un élève normal. Voilà votre emploi du temps. Les cours de divination sont le mardi après- midi et le jeudi avant votre cours d'occlumencie. »  
  
« De l'occlumencie ! Dit Harry en prenant l'emploi du temps que lui tendait McGonagall. Mais je croyais que... »  
  
« Vous avez cru quoi, Mr Potter ? Que Vous-savez-qui allait tout d'un coup se désintéresser de vos pensées et allait cesser de les manipuler ? A votre place, je ne me plaindrais pas ! Le professeur Dumbledore lui-même vous fera l'honneur de vous initier. »  
  
Harry fut soulagé que Rogue ne lui apprenne plus l'occlumencie. Mais en s'apercevant à quel point son emploi du temps était chargé, il déchanta rapidement.  
  
« Pendant que vous êtes dans mon bureau, j'ai autre chose à vous demander. Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet ont quitté Poudlard. Vous et Mademoiselle Bell êtes titulaires dans l'équipe de Quidditch depuis le même nombre d'années, mais comme Mademoiselle Bell passe ses ASPIC en fin d'année et qu'elle risque d'être très occupée, je préfère vous le demander. Vous sentez-vous capable de prendre le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? »  
  
«Oh, bien sûr ! J'en serais ravi. »  
  
« Bien ! Je vous signale qu'il y a des remaniements à faire dans l'équipe puisqu'il ne reste que vous, Katie Bell et Ronald Weasley. Ceux qui ont été nommés dans l'urgence, l'année dernière, à cause du départ inopiné de Fred et Georges Weasley et de votre exclusion momentanée, devront repasser des sélections, pour que notre équipe soit solide. Je m'en remets à vos choix, Mr Potter. »  
  
« Merci, professeur McGonagall.»  
  
« Bien, allez rejoindre vos amis. »  
  
Harry allait quitter la salle quand le professeur McGonagall le rappela :  
  
« Au fait, Mr Potter ! J'allais oublier de vous demander. Ce n'est pas votre professeur qui vous demande ça : J'ai besoin de savoir comment va votre cicatrice.»  
  
McGonagall termina sa phrase par un clin d'œil.  
  
« Très bien, merci ! » Répondit Harry en souriant.  
  
Harry alla donc rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui venaient à peine de finir leur petit déjeuner.  
  
« Alors ? Demanda Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? »  
  
« Rien, il faut que je continue la divination et l'occlumencie cette année. Cette fois-ci, c'est un peu différent, c'est Dumbledore qui va me donner les cours d'occlumencie. »  
  
« C'est toujours mieux qu'un cours avec Rogue, répliqua Ron. Ca sera peut- être plus intéressant ? Mais pourquoi la divination ? »  
  
Harry leur expliqua.  
  
« Ca va te faire un sacré emploi du temps. Dit Hermione. J'adorerais prendre des cours avec Dumbledore. Ca doit être passionnant »  
  
« J'ai quand-même une bonne nouvelle. McGonagall vient de me nommer capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ron, je te fais confiance il va falloir qu'on trouve 2 batteurs et 2 poursuiveurs »  
  
« C'est super ! S'exclama Ron. Je vais prévenir Katie !! Il faut trouver une date pour les auditions. »  
  
Ron sortit de table pour aller voir Katie Bell qui parlait un peu plus loin avec Ginny.  
  
« Harry, dit Hermione, regarde là-bas. A la table des Serpentard. »  
  
Mark était en train de petit déjeuner avec Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, visiblement absorbé par une conversation intéressante. 


	16. Premiers cours de potions

Chapitre 16 : Premier cours de potions  
  
La journée de Harry commença par 3 heures de cours de potions. C'était l'occasion pour lui de pouvoir parler avec sa tante et il décida de lui parler à la fin du cours.  
  
« Bonjour à tous ! Je suis le professeur Evans et je serai votre nouveau professeur de potions. Le professeur Rogue m'a donné à peu près votre niveau général et là où vous en êtes au niveau du programme. Je vais être claire avec vous, vous allez avoir besoin sérieusement de révisions. »  
  
Ron chuchota à l'oreille de Harry :  
  
« Rogue a dû lui dire qu'on avait une moyenne déplorable »  
  
« En effet, je pense qu'il faut revoir totalement votre manière de travailler. Et je vais vous dire franchement, vous n'avez pas du apprendre grand-chose ici parce que, de ce que j'ai vu de votre programme de l'année dernière, je me demande réellement comment vous avez pu ingurgiter tout ce que vous a enseigné le professeur Rogue. »  
  
Les élèves présents dans la salle se regardèrent entre eux d'un air surpris.  
  
« Non pas que je critique les manières pédagogiques du professeur Rogue, mais, de ce que j'ai pu lire, je serais vous, il y a belle lurette que je me serais endormie sur cette table. »  
  
Tous les étudiants commencèrent à écouter attentivement le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Bien que l'art des potions soit subtil et très minutieux, ce qui m'intéresse ce n'est pas de vous voir bêtement refaire une potion écrite au tableau, même si cela est nécessaire pour vous apprendre une base indispensable. Mais à votre niveau, il est temps pour vous de faire vos propres expériences. Ainsi tout au long de l'année, et une semaine sur deux, vous travaillerez par groupe de trois, groupes fixes, bien entendu ! Je vous donnerai soit un thème, soit vous devrez faire une potion avec des ingrédients obligatoires, soit vous devrez obtenir un résultat précis. Vous écrirez votre potion sur un parchemin et les effets produits par cette potion. Puis, après mon accord et SEULEMENT après mon accord, vous pourrez la fabriquer, pour la simple et excellente raison que je n'ai pas envie de reconstruire les murs de cette salle. »  
  
Un léger rire se fit entendre dans la salle.  
  
« Bien sûr, même si je sais que vous vous trompez, je vous laisserai exécuter la potion jusqu'au bout. C'est un exercice très difficile et même les plus travailleurs d'entre vous n'y arriveront pas forcément. Nous allons donc commencer. Votre exercice d'aujourd'hui est de faire une potion à base de sang de salamandre et qui aurait pour fonction de rendre ceux qui la boivent insensibles aux brûlures même à celles de dragon. Vous pouvez commencer ! »  
  
Aussitôt Hermione leva le doigt.  
  
« Oui, Miss Granger ? »  
  
« Professeur Evans, j'ai lu dans un livre que le sang de salamandre accentuait les conséquences d'une quelconque brûlure. Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous demandez? »  
  
« Effectivement Mlle Granger ! Je vois que vous avez de bonnes lectures. Cependant je confirme bien le fait que cette potion doive avoir du sang de salamandre et au moins ¼ de litre. »  
  
Hermione eut la mine déconfite. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry vit Hermione face à une situation qui lui paraissait complètement au-dessus de ses moyens.  
  
Le cours de potions était beaucoup plus animé que d'habitude. Alors que Hermione sous le regard amusé de Harry et Ron semblait s'arracher les cheveux devant une pile de parchemins froissés ; Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Lavande Brown étaient en train de tester une potion.  
  
« Voilà ! Maintenant, Mr. Thomas, rajoutez le venin de Do et ensuite... TOUS AUX ABRIS ! »  
  
Aussitôt, tous les élèves sautèrent sous leurs tables et le contenu du chaudron de Dean explosa dans toute la salle. D'énormes galettes d'un liquide rouge et visqueux coulaient sur les murs.  
  
« Bien ! Au moins vous apprendrez qu'il ne faut jamais mélanger du venin de Doxy et de la poudre de corne de licorne. »  
  
Le professeur Evans s'avança alors vers la table de Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et Goyle.  
  
« Voyons voir la formule inscrite sur votre parchemin...mmm...oui...je vois. Puis- je vous poser une question ? »  
  
« Oui, répondit Malefoy le sourire aux lèvres »  
  
« Souhaitez-vous franchement voir un cratère de plus de 3km de profondeur à la place de cette école ? Parce que c'est ce qui arriverait si vous faisiez cette formule. Réfléchissez à ce que vous écrivez. »  
  
La moitié de la salle pouffa de rire alors que Malefoy fulminait de rage. Le professeur Evans se dirigea vers la table de Harry.  
  
« Faites donc voir votre formule. »  
  
Hermione tendit la feuille de parchemin.  
  
« Je sais qu'il manque quelque chose, intervint Hermione, mais si on met de l'écorce d'olivier, ça annulera l'effet des feuilles de mandragore. Et si je mets à la place 4ml de larmes de tortue, eh bien ça risque de faire exploser le chaudron. »  
  
« En effet, c'est un énorme dilemme ? Pourtant, vous êtes tout proches. Mr Potter, une idée peut-être ? »  
  
Harry regarda la liste des ingrédients attentivement.  
  
« Peut-être qu'à la place des feuilles de Mandragore, on pourrait mettre une pincée de poudre de lave ! »  
  
« Effectivement c'est une idée. Mr Weasley, une proposition ? »  
  
Ron réfléchit un instant.  
  
« Si on met de la poudre de lave, vu que la potion contient de la poudre de fée, cela risque de donner des démangeaisons et une poussée d'urticaire»  
  
« Exact, Mr. Weasley. »  
  
« Cette potion est impossible. » Dit Hermione d'un air désespéré.  
  
« A part si... » Murmura Ron.  
  
« Oui, approfondissez, Mr Weasley »  
  
« A part si on met du sucre.»  
  
Hermione et Harry, interloqués regardèrent Ron.  
  
« Alors, essayez donc, Mr Weasley. Fabriquez cette potion puis prévenez- moi. »  
  
Le professeur Evans alla vers d'autres tables.  
  
« Du sucre ? Mais ça ne va pas, Ron ? » Dit Hermione à voix basse.  
  
« J'ai cru entendre ça quelque part. Il paraît que Fred et Georges, quand ils avaient cinq ans, se sont retrouvés avec une poussée d'urticaire fulgurante. Mes parents n'ont jamais su pourquoi et je crois avoir entendu que ma mère leur avait donné une potion très sucrée. C'était ma grand-mère qui avait préparé la potion, en quoi le sucre pouvait annuler l'urticaire produit par des éléments magiques. »  
  
« Mais je ne connais pas l'effet du sucre sur les autres ingrédients ? »  
  
« De tout de manière, dit Harry, il faut bien essayer. »  
  
La potion préparée, ils appelèrent le professeur Evans qui regarda attentivement à l'intérieur du chaudron.  
  
« Soyez tout attentifs, s'il vous plaît ! Nous allons procéder à un test. Mr Weasley, buvez un peu de la potion que vous venez de faire puis venez part ici.»  
  
Ron, avec un peu d'inquiétude, s'exécuta puis se mit au centre d'une estrade.  
  
« Miss Granger, s'il vous plaît, prenez votre baguette et approchez-vous par ici. »  
  
Hermione pris sa baguette dans son sac et monta à son tour sur l'estrade.  
  
« Bien ! Maintenant, écoutez-moi. Mr Weasley, surtout ne bougez pas, quand je le dirai, Miss Granger, grâce à sa baguette vous jettera un puissant jet de flammes. »  
  
La salle entière retint alors son souffle. Hermione regarda désespérément le professeur Evans.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas surtout, Miss Granger, je suis là, au cas où. Vous êtes prête?»  
  
« Non. » Répondit Hermione apeurée.  
  
« Allons, Miss Granger. Un peu de concentration. N'ayez pas peur surtout, je suis là. »  
  
Hermione regarda en direction de Ron avec des yeux brillant.  
  
« Je ne...Je ne peux par faire ça.»  
  
« Miss Granger, je vous promets que j'interviens au moindre problème. »  
  
Harry sentit battre son cœur à 100 à l'heure. Les lèvres de Ron avaient remué, il murmura doucement :  
  
« Vas-y Hermione. J'ai confiance en toi. »  
  
« Je...je... »  
  
« Miss Granger, il n'y a aucun risque, je vais tenir fermement ma baguette. Quoiqu'il arrive, je peux intervenir. »  
  
Harry s'aperçu que quelque chose brillait sur la joue d'Hermione. Une larme coulait doucement. Ron lui sourit. Elle pointa alors sa baguette tremblante vers lui.  
  
« Miss Granger ?... Hermione ? »  
  
« Je...Je...JE NE PEUX PAS LUI FAIRE CA. JE NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CA À RON!»  
  
Hermione laissa tomber sa baguette et sortit en courant de la salle, en pleurs.  
  
« HERMIONE ! » S'écria Ron. Il regarda un instant le professeur Evans qui l'autorisa d'un geste de la tête à aller la rejoindre. Ron courut aussitôt la rejoindre. Harry, le regard inquiet, croisa celui de sa tante qui lui fit un sourire rassurant.  
  
« Bon, puisque Miss Granger n'a pas réussi à jeter se sort, ce qui peut être compréhensible, je vais vous dire ce qui aurait du se passer. La potion faite par vos trois collègues était parfaite. Le sucre contenu dans leur potion a permis non seulement d'annuler les effets irritants de certains ingrédients, mais en plus, grâce aux effets complémentaires du sucre et de la corne de licorne, les flammes auraient été plus supportables. Le sujet, Mr Weasley, n'aurait senti qu'une brise chaude et agréable. Sachez donc une chose : parfois l'ingrédient le plus simple peut avoir des effets surprenants. Je donne donc vingt points à Gryffondor. Notez la formule qui s'affiche au tableau, Puis vous pourrez aller déjeuner. »  
  
Harry recopia ses notes, puis lorsque tout le monde commença à quitter la salle il alla ramasser la baguette d'Hermione et ranger les affaires de ses amis. Il ne resta bientôt que sa tante installée sur le bureau et lui-même. Il se décida alors à aller lui parler.  
  
« Professeur Evans, est-ce que je peux vous parler ? »  
  
« Oui, Harry, je t'écoute. »  
  
« Voilà, c'est à propos de Mark et le fait qu'il ait été désigné comme Serpentard. Je m'inquiète un peu pour lui. »  
  
« Ah ! C'est pour cela que tu t'inquiètes ? » Répondit tante Séléné en souriant. « Tu sais pourtant que les membres d'une même famille ne vont pas forcément dans la même maison. »  
  
« Oui, mais il a changé. Il me parle méchamment, me regarde bizarrement et a commencé à fréquenter des personnes qui pourraient lui faire du mal, comme Malefoy. C'est lui qui l'a agressé dans le train. »  
  
« Je pense, Harry, et là c'est ta tante qui te parle, que mon fils est assez bien élevé pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire ou pas. Maintenant, tu dois reconnaître que la rivalité entre Serpentard et Griffondor est forte, et si quelqu'un a l'esprit de compétition, c'est bien Mark. Il a toujours eu horreur de perdre et est toujours prêt à prendre une revanche. Il est aussi têtu que son père. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il se porte comme un charme ! Tu devrais aller déjeuner. »  
  
Harry se prépara donc à sortir, déçu par cette réponse.  
  
« Au fait ! En tant que neveu, Harry, tu peux me répondre sincèrement ? Comment as-tu trouvé ce cours ? »  
  
« Intéressant et original ! » Répondit-il en souriant. « Très instructif en tout cas. »  
  
Harry fit un dernier geste à sa tante puis quitta la salle. 


	17. Quand la communication ne passe pas

Chapitre 17 : Quand la communication ne passe pas.  
  
Harry rejoignit la salle commune déjà pleine de monde en attendant le déjeuner. Il chercha ses amis autour de la table mais ne vit personne.  
  
« Tu cherche Ron et Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Harry se retourna. C'était Luna qui lui adressait la parole.  
  
« Euh...oui. Tu les as vus ? »  
  
« J'ai vu Hermione qui courait dans les escaliers vers votre salle commune. Ron était juste derrière . »  
  
Harry s'apprêtait à aller les rejoindre, mais Luna le retint soudainement par le bras.  
  
« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Harry. Il faut qu'ils assument ce qui se passe. »  
  
« Ca te vas bien de dire ça, Luna. Une vélane qui ne reconnaît même pas ce qu'elle est, ne devrait pas utiliser le mot assumer. »  
  
Harry laissa échappé ces derniers mots qu'il regretta presque immédiatement. Luna, sans un mot, alla rejoindre la table des Serdaigle. Harry s'assit à sa table, près de Ginny, regardant l'entrée pour voir si Ron et Hermione apparaissait.  
  
Ginny demanda alors à Harry.  
  
« Alors, ce cours de potions ? »  
  
« Ca va. C'était bien. » Répondit Harry d'un air distant.  
  
« Je ne te parle pas de ça ! J'ai entendu dire ce qui c'était passé. Lavande vient de me le dire. »  
  
Mais c'est à ce moment là que Ron entra. Il était seul.  
  
« Alors ? Comment elle va ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
« On en parlera plus tard, tu veux bien ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra déjeuner. »  
  
Après de longues minutes silencieuses, Ron se décida à parler :  
  
« Tu as parlé à ta tante? Elle t'a dit quoi ? »  
  
« Qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète et que Mark avait l'esprit de compétition. Bref, ça n'a pas l'air de l'inquiéter outre mesure. Pourtant, elle a bien vu ce qui s'est passé dans le train. »  
  
« Mark n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter non plus, dit-il en montrant la table des Serpentard d'un signe de tête. Je commence sérieusement à me demander si on ne s'était pas complètement trompé sur son compte »  
  
« C'est-ce que je me suis dit en apprenant ce qui s'est passé ce matin. » Dit soudainement Ginny. « Apparemment Mark aurait trouvé drôle de faire tomber un Serdaigle dans les bouses de Veracrasses pendant le cours de Hagrid. Il a dit que c'était un accident, et Hagrid l'a cru. Mais des témoins ont dit l'avoir vu le pousser volontairement. Le pauvre Serdaigle, par contre, a eu une apparition de boutons purulents sur le visage.» Ginny poursuivit« Dis-moi Harry, quand est-ce que tu vas mettre en place les essais pour former la nouvelle équipe ? Parce qu'il y a pas mal de changements à faire, et plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite vous aurez le temps de vous entraîner tous ensemble. »  
  
« C'est vrai. Disons que je n'ai pas encore pensé à une date. Samedi ça serait bien. Il faut juste que je réserve le terrain et que je fasse passer le mot. Mais peut-être que c'est un peu tôt et que tout le monde n'aura pas le temps de s'entraîner d'ici là. »  
  
« Je pense que samedi ça sera très bien ! » Répondit Ginny. « Tous ceux qui sont intéressés par les postes se sont préparés pendant les grandes vacances ! Tout le monde pouvait s'attendre à un renouvellement de l'équipe. Contrairement à l'année dernière. »  
  
« Ron, ça te va pour samedi? »  
  
« Oui, ça ira. »  
  
Ron regardait son assiette, sans même la toucher.  
  
A la fin du déjeuner Harry et Ron montèrent seuls vers leur salle commune.  
  
« Alors ? Demanda timidement Harry. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure ?»  
  
« J'ai réussi à la rattraper devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Elle ne m'a pas répondu. Alors je lui ai dit que moi non plus je n'aurais pas pu l'attaquer, qu'il m'était impossible de faire ça à un ami et de surtout lui faire ça à elle. Elle m'a regardé, a éclaté en sanglots et a voulu partir dans sa chambre... »  
  
« Et ensuite ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
Harry s'aperçu que le teint de Ron avait légèrement rosi.  
  
« Je lui ai attrapé la main dans les escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs et je lui ai dit que je voulais lui parler. Puis, elle est partie dans sa chambre sans un mot. Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop sa réaction. »  
  
« Moi non plus. Et donc, elle ne t'a rien dit. SPERO PATRONUM »  
  
Aussitôt la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir pour prendre leurs affaires.  
  
« Non, rien du tout. J'espère quand-même qu'elle va venir au cours d'Hagrid, cet après-midi. Ensuite on a un cours de défense avec Rogue. Je me demande qu'est-ce qui est pire. Les cours de Rogue ou ceux d'Ombrage. »  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte du dortoir et se dirigea vers son bureau pour prendre ses affaires.  
  
« Harry ! Je viens de recevoir une lettre d'Hermione ! » S'exclama Ron.  
  
Harry s'approcha du lit de Ron pour lire au-dessus de son épaule.  
  
Cher Ron,  
  
Je suis désolée pour mon comportement ridicule. J'ai eu peur de rater mon sort. Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'en parler.  
  
Ton amie.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Ron soupira tristement.  
  
« Elle a eu peur de rater son sort. Ce n'est pas ça dont je voulais lui parler, moi. »  
  
« Hermione, avoir peur de rater son sort ? Elle arrive à jeter des sorts parfait du niveau ASPIC et elle n'arriverait pas à lancer un sort de flammes du niveau deuxième année ! »  
  
Ron réfléchit un instant.  
  
« Tu as encore son sac ?» Demanda t-il.  
  
« Oui, il est là-bas.»  
  
Ron sauta de son lit puis se dirigea vers son bureau et se mit à écrire sur un morceau de parchemin. Au bout de quelques minutes, il plia la feuille et la mit dans le sac d'Hermione.  
  
« On a qu'à aller au cours d'Hagrid tout de suite. On laissera son sac sur le fauteuil de la salle commune. Elle pourra le récupérer tout à l'heure. »  
  
Harry et Ron, en se dirigeant en cours, laissèrent le sac d'Hermione sur le fauteuil. Harry se retourna un instant en quittant la salle et crut apercevoir Hermione, guettant dans les escaliers des dortoirs, leurs départs. 


	18. Un cours de défense avec Rogue

Chapitre 18 : Un cours de défense avec Rogue  
  
Harry et Ron arrivèrent un peu en avance au cours d'Hagrid et en profitèrent pour lui rendre visite.  
  
« Bonjour, les enfants, Hermione n'est pas avec vous ? »  
  
« Non, répondit Ron, elle avait quelque chose à faire. »  
  
« Alors, Hagrid ! Demanda Harry. Comment va Graup ? »  
  
« Eh bien, je ne suis plus obligé de l'attacher. Il parle de mieux en mieux l'anglais. Il faut dire que j'ai pu m'occuper de lui pendant deux mois. Il m'a même demandé de vos nouvelles. »  
  
« Et en ce qui concerne les géants. Vous avez des nouvelles ? »  
  
« Mme Maxime est passée me voir pendant les vacances. Apparemment, les géants n'ont pas très envie de se mêler aux affaires des sorciers et s'entre-tuent en permanence. Je crois que de ce côté-là nous sommes tranquilles, au moins pour l'instant. Tiens, Harry, j'ai rencontré ton cousin ce matin. »  
  
« Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ce qui c'est passé. Ca ne vous a pas trop ennuyé ? »  
  
« Non, tu penses bien. Il est venu me voir après. Il est très intelligent et très aimable. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a été à Serpentard. Je l'aurai vu plus à Serdaigle. Le cours va commencer, les autres arrivent. On en rediscutera plus tard. »  
  
Au fur et à mesure, les différents élèves arrivèrent au cours de soins aux créatures magiques. « Bonjour, tout le monde. Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des Dragons. J'aurais bien voulu vous en montrer un, mais malheureusement le professeur Dumbledore a refusé... »  
  
Hermione apparut alors à l'arrière du groupe. Elle rejoignit Harry et Ron à qui elle adressa un sourire. Apparemment, elle avait lu le message de Ron qui l'avait un peu réconfortée.  
  
A la fin du cours d'Hagrid, Les élèves se dirigèrent vers le château pour le dernier cours de la journée : une heure et demie de cours de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
« Après les cours d'Ombrage, dit Ron, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais encore détester les cours de défenses. Je croyais qu'on avait vécu le pire. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil, non plus, répondit Hermione, au moins on ne passera pas le cours entier le nez sur un livre. »  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
« Notre rat de bibliothèque la plus populaire de l'histoire de Poudlard se lasserait-elle de la lecture ? C'est un jour à marquer dans les annales ! » Intervint Harry.  
  
« Ron, tu me déçois! C'est ton rôle de me taquiner. Même Harry a été plus rapide que toi ! SUSAN ! SUSAN ! Je reviens, j'ai quelque chose à demander à Susan. »  
  
Hermione alla rejoindre Susan Bones qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.  
  
« Je crois qu'elle a lu mon message. » Dit soudain Ron le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as écris, mais ça a fait son effet ! Allez dis-moi ! T'as écrit quoi ? »  
  
« Tu en sauras plus ce soir. Enfin, normalement. » Répondit Ron.  
  
Arrivés dans leur salle de cours, les élèves attendirent patiemment le professeur Rogue qui apparut en claquant la porte comme à son habitude.  
  
« Que ce soit clair ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez tous obtenu optimal à ce cours que je vais vous considérer comme des génies ! Bien au contraire ! Les examens de l'année dernière ont été d'une telle facilité que même un premier année aurait eu la mention Acceptable. »  
  
Ron chuchota doucement.  
  
« Tu parles ! C'est pour ça que Malefoy n'a pas été autorisé à poursuivre ce cours. »  
  
« Nous allons tout d'abord réapprendre certaines bases ! Granger, vous qui croyez tout savoir, faites-moi une démonstration. Approchez par ici. »  
  
Hermione s'approcha du bureau.  
  
« Puisque l'un d'entre vous dans cette salle a appris à faire un Patronus, vous devriez réussir à en faire un vous-même, Miss Granger. Ou du moins, un semblant de Patronus»  
  
Harry sourit. Hermione savait exécuter un Patronus parfait. Le professeur Rogue avait fait la demande d'exécuter un exercice difficile en pensant que Hermione n'y arriverait pas.  
  
Hermione respira profondément.  
  
« SPERO PATRONUM »  
  
Aussitôt, une loutre apparut et se mit à nager dans les airs et à parcourir la salle de long en large. Rogue semblait fulminer de rage.  
  
« Un Patronus n'est pas un jouet, Miss Granger. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Mr Londubat, je suppose que vous arriverez à faire de même. Approchez par ici. »  
  
Neville s'approcha visiblement apeuré.  
  
« Allez-y, Londubat ! »  
  
Neville leva sa baguette tremblante.  
  
« SPERO PATRONUM »  
  
Neville fit apparaître un semblant de nuage argenté. Rogue sembla tout d'un coup perturbé mais ravi que l'exploit d'Hermione ne se réalisa pas une deuxième fois.  
  
« C'est un Patronus désastreux, Londubat. Allez vous asseoir. Votre niveau en potion est comparable à celui de ce cours. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 37 et lisez le chapitre sur les sortilèges de camouflage, et en silence ! »  
  
Harry était ravi. Neville n'avait pas réussi à faire apparaître un Patronus complet, mais Rogue semblait tellement frustré de ne pas l'avoir ridiculisé comme il l'aurait voulu que durant tout le reste du cours Rogue leur fit lire de longs paragraphes ennuyeux.  
  
« Une torture, ce cours. » Dit Ron. « J'ai eu l'impression que Ombrage était encore là.»  
  
« En tout cas, mon Patronus n'a pas l'air de lui avoir plu. » Intervint Hermione.  
  
« Y compris celui de Neville! Même s'il n'était pas réussi, Je crois que ça l'a énervé ! Franchement, Harry, tes cours étaient nettement mieux. On devrait demander à Dumbledore que tu prennes le poste de Rogue. »  
  
Arrivé à la tour des Gryffondor, tous entrèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ron se précipita sur son lit.  
  
« Hermione a répondu à mon message !!! » Dit-il en ouvrant une lettre qui était posée sur son lit.  
  
« Je comprends pas, vous venez de vous voir, vous n'auriez pas pu vous parler? »  
  
« Attends, Harry, tu vas comprendre. Elle a répondu sur le mot que je lui ai donné »  
  
Harry pris la lettre que Ron lui tendit.  
  
Question :  
  
Ma très chère amie Hermione,  
  
Vu que nos communications orales semblent toujours se trouver dans une impasse, peut-être serait-il raisonnable que nous communiquions par messages interposés ? Moi qui ai tant de choses à te dire mais qui ne sais que m'exprimer maladroitement en te taquinant, j'arrive tout de même à contrôler ce qu'écrit ma main. (En tout cas beaucoup plus que ma bouche).  
  
Très cher amie Hermione, trouvez-vous cette idée complètement absurde ?  
  
J'attends votre réponse impatiemment.  
  
Signé  
  
Le garçon « qui a la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café »  
  
Réponse :  
  
Très cher Garçon qui à la capacité émotionnelle d'une louche au bon cœur,  
  
Je trouve votre idée charmante dans son absurdité. J'accepte donc ce nouveau type de communication épargnant notre entourage de nos disputes assourdissantes. Moi-même me trouvant atteinte de cette maladie que vous m'avez décrite (Je n'arrive pas contrôler ce que je dis), il est donc raisonnable que je vous réponde par le biais de ma plume.  
  
En espérant recevoir des nouvelles de vous rapidement.  
  
Signé  
  
La fille « qui s'échappe comme une voleuse loin de son ami qu'elle apprécie et qui le regrette bien .»  
  
Ron semblait exalté de joie  
  
« Alors, t'en pense quoi, Harry ? »  
  
« J'en pense que vous êtes bizarres. » 


	19. Un rêve étrange et pénétrant

Chapitre 19 : Un rêve étrange et pénétrant.  
  
Après le dîner, Ron et Hermione passèrent la soirée à s'envoyer des messages, portés d'une fenêtre à l'autre par Coquecigrue qui semblait ravi d'avoir tant de travail à faire.  
  
« Oh ! S'exclama Ron. Ca s'améliore ! Sur celui-ci elle m'appelle : Mon cher Poil de carotte. »  
  
« Ron ! Grogna Harry légèrement ensommeillé. Il est tard ! Il est temps d'aller se coucher ! »  
  
« Oui, tu as raison ! D'ailleurs, elle me dit qu'il serait temps d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. J'éteins dans deux minutes. »  
  
Harry se retourna dans son lit et essaya de fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce que Ron éteigne la lumière et finit par s'endormir.  
  
Harry se mit alors à entendre la voix de Sirius, plus grave et plus douce que la normale.  
  
« Harry ! Harry ! »  
  
« SIRIUS ? C'EST TOI ? »  
  
« Oui Harry, c'est moi, ton parrain. »  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui mais il ne distinguait rien.  
  
« OU ES-TU ? JE NE TE VOIS PAS !»  
  
Harry se trouvait dans un endroit où il semblait flotter dans les airs. Tout était calme et silencieux. Il faisait sombre et lourd dans cet endroit où un froid glacial régnait.  
  
« Dans le miroir, Je suis dans le miroir où tu m'as vu tomber. »  
  
« TU ES VIVANT? SIRIUS, JE NE TE VOIS PAS ! »  
  
Harry tournait la tête dans tous les sens mais rien n'apparaissait.  
  
« Je suis près de toi. Je suis mort. Tu m'as vu mourir. »  
  
« Où es-tu ??? SIRIUS, OU ES-TU ? »  
  
« Dans le miroir, Harry. Je ne peux pas en sortir. »  
  
« J'ARRIVE, JE VIENS TE CHERCHER. »  
  
« Non, Harry, tu vas finir prisonnier des ombres. Ne cherche pas à me rejoindre. »  
  
« Harry ? »  
  
Ce n'était plus la voix de Sirius que Harry entendait cette fois mais une voix douce, calme et féminine.  
  
« Harry ? »  
  
« MAMAN, C'EST TOI ? »  
  
« Oui, Harry. Tu as tellement grandi, mon chéri. Nous sommes si fiers de toi. »  
  
« MAMAN ! JE REVE, C'EST CA ! TOUT CA N'EST QU'UN REVE ! »  
  
Harry commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux  
  
« Non, Harry. Ce n'est pas un rêve, pas tout à fait. Ton père et moi, nous sommes avec Sirius. Et nous avons fait connaissance avec ton ami Cédric. »  
  
« Harry ? C'est ton père, mon garçon. »  
  
« PAPA ! OÙ ÊTES VOUS ? POURQUOI JE NE VOUS VOIS PAS ? »  
  
« Les ombres t'en empêchent. Tu ne pourras pas nous voir. Ne t'inquiète pas surtout, tout va bien. Nous devons rester dans le miroir jusqu'à ce que justice soit faite. »  
  
« JE VAIS VENIR VOUS CHERCHER ! JE TROUVERAI UN MOYEN ! »  
  
« Non, Harry, tu ne peux pas, nous sommes prisonniers des ombres. La lumière doit être rétablie.»  
  
« QUELLE LUMIERE ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAUT QUE JE FASSE ! »  
  
« Tu ne peux rien faire seul. Sois courageux, Harry. Ne cherche pas à nous joindre surtout. Si nous avons besoin de le faire c'est nous qui t'appellerons.»  
  
« ET SI C'EST MOI QUI AI BESOIN DE VOUS ? QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS ? »  
  
« Regarde le miroir, Harry. Regarde-le. »  
  
C'était de nouveau la voix de sa mère qui retentissait.  
  
« Harry, mon ange. Écoute-moi bien. Ne dis pas à ton oncle que tu as ce miroir. C'est le seul moyen que nous avons de communiquer ensemble. Je pense qu'il y a un espion auprès de toi. »  
  
« COMMENT VOUS SAVEZ CA ? »  
  
« Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas physiquement présents que nous ne savons rien. Harry, surtout ne dit rien de cela à ton oncle et à ton cousin c'est très important. »  
  
« D'ACCORD, JE NE DIRAIS RIEN »  
  
« Nous devons partir maintenant Harry. Nous reviendrons »  
  
« NON, DITES-MOI COMMENT JE DOIS RETABLIR LA LUMIERE ! DITES-LE-MOI! DITES- LE-MOI ! »  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il se retourna vers sa table de chevet et vit une lumière aveuglante en jaillir. C'était le miroir que lui avait offert Sirius qui s'éteignit d'un seul coup. Il le saisit et se mit à crier.  
  
« MAMAN, PAPA ! REVENEZ ! »  
  
Tous ceux qui dormaient se réveillèrent subitement à cause des cris de Harry. Ron alla rejoindre son ami.  
  
« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »  
  
« Je leur ai parlé grâce au miroir ! Je les ai entendus ! »  
  
« Comment, Harry, ce miroir ne fonctionne pas ! »  
  
« SI, IL FONCTIONNE ! JE LES AI ENTENDUS, JE TE DIS ! »  
  
« Bon viens. Il faut te calmer un peu. J'envois un message à Hermione. On va en discuter dans la salle commune. »  
  
Ron griffonna quelque chose sur un bout de papier et le mit sur la patte de Coquecigrue.  
  
« Vas-y et picore-la s'il faut la réveiller ! »  
  
Coquecigrue s'envola par la fenêtre. Ron et Harry se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle commune. 


	20. Questions de sécurité

Chapitre 20 : Questions de sécurité  
  
Harry et Ron s'installèrent sur les canapés de la salle commune. Hermione arriva quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? » Dit-elle en se frottant les yeux.  
  
« Harry a eu une vision » Répondit Ron.  
  
« CE N'EST PAS UNE VISION ! C'ETAIT REEL ! »  
  
« Oui, bon, d'accord ! Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver. Explique-nous, alors. »  
  
Harry raconta alors tout ce qu'il savait. Il leur avoua que derrière le voile où était tombé Sirius se trouvait un miroir, comme l'avait précisé son oncle, et tout ce qu'il avait entendu.  
  
« Et après quand je me suis réveillé, une lumière éblouissante avait jailli du miroir que m'avait donné Sirius et j'ai réessayé de les appeler, en vain. »  
  
« Il faut que tu racontes tout à ton oncle, Harry. » Dit soudainement Hermione.  
  
« Comment ? Mais tu n'as rien compris de ce que je viens de dire ! Ma mère m'a demandé de ne rien lui dire ! »  
  
« Et si c'était Voldemort, Harry ! Tu n'y avais pas pensé à ça ! Il peut manipuler ton esprit si ça se trouve et c'est lui qui te fait entendre ces voix ? »  
  
« NON, HERMIONE, CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE, CE N'EST PAS VOLDEMORT ! JE L'AURAIS SENTI SI C'ETAIT LUI ! »  
  
« Harry, tu n'en sais rien. Tu croyais aussi que c'était un rêve la dernière fois, et tu en as perdu Sirius. »  
  
« ET COMMENT TU EXPLIQUES LA LUEUR SUR LE MIROIR ? »  
  
Ron s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda derrière le rideau et dit :  
  
« La lune est pleine cette nuit. »  
  
Harry, surpris, se retourna un instant puis saisit enfin ce que voulait dire Ron.  
  
« Attends, ne me dis pas que tu penses que la lueur que j'ai vue était le reflet d'un rayon de lune ? »  
  
Ron se retourna vers Hermione qui le regarda d'un air de consentement.  
  
« C'EST PAS VRAI, VOUS ÊTES BORNES ! APRES TOUT CE QU'ON A VECU ! »  
  
« Harry, on te croit, mais avoue que c'est possible ? »  
  
« C'EST POSSIBLE ? C'EST POSSIBLE ? VOUS ÊTES DANS MON ESPRIT POUR SAVOIR CA ? JE PENSE QUE JE SUIS LE MIEUX PLACE, NON ? ALORS QUE CE SOIT CLAIR, SI VOUS PREFEREZ PASSER VOTRE TEMPS A VOUS ENVOYER DES MESSAGES, AU LIEU DE VOUS INQUIETER DE CE QUI SE PASSE, C'EST VOS AFFAIRES. MAIS NE VOUS MELEZ PLUS DES MIENNES A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT ! »  
  
Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs et se retourna une dernière fois.  
  
« AUTRE CHOSE. JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PARLER À QUI QUE CE SOIT DE CE QUE JE VIENS DE VOUS DIRE. JE SUIS ASSEZ RESPONSABLE POUR JUGER DE CE QUI SE PASSE. »  
  
Il monta alors ce coucher, énervé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était déçu que ses propres amis ne le croient pas. Lorsque Ron revint dans le dortoir, Harry fit semblant de dormir pour éviter de continuer la conversation.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry attendit que Ron sorte du dortoir pour se préparer. Il s'habilla rapidement et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans la grande salle Ron et Hermione étaient en train de petit déjeuner. Harry les ignora totalement et s'installa près de Neville et Ginny.  
  
« Bonjour. »  
  
« Salut, Harry ! Répondit Ginny un peu surprise. Tu n'as pas vu ? Ron et Hermione sont là-bas. »  
  
« Qui ça ? »  
  
« Ah...D'accord. »  
  
Harry commença alors à se servir un peu de thé lorsqu'une agitation inhabituelle se fit entendre dans la salle. Une panoplie de garçons s'était relevée de leurs chaises pour regarder quelque chose qui semblait se passer près de la table des Serdaigle.  
  
« Oh non ! Dit Ginny. C'est pas vrai? Elle n'a pas fait ça ? »  
  
Harry suivi le regard de Ginny. A la table des Serdaigle, Luna s'était installée près de ses amies, mais elle n'avait plus toutes les babioles qu'elle portait habituellement. Elle avait retrouvé sa belle allure de Vélane qu'elle avait lors du mariage de Bill. Les garçons des autres maisons commencèrent à s'approcher de la table des Serdaigle et bientôt ils étaient une vingtaine autour d'elle.  
  
« Harry ! Dit Ginny. Elle m'a dit hier que tu lui avais fait une remarque comme quoi elle ne s'assumait pas. Je crois qu'elle a pris ça au sérieux. »  
  
Harry se sentit responsable. Il avait dit à Luna quelque chose qu'il regrettait sous le coup de la colère, et en voilà les conséquences. Il était responsable des ennuis de Luna. Il se releva alors soudainement, se dirigea à pas pressés vers la table des Serdaigle, écarta la masse de garçons devant Luna et saisit le bras de celle-ci.  
  
« Suis-moi ! Vite, Luna ! Ne reste pas ici. »  
  
Luna consentit d'un signe de tête et suivit Harry dans les escaliers.  
  
« Harry. Où tu m'emmènes ? »  
  
« Dans un endroit tranquille ! »  
  
Harry savait où aller. La salle sur demande était parfaite pour un peu de tranquillité. Alors, quand il entra dans la salle, celle-ci était devenue un endroit agréable, joliment décoré de bleu et de blanc, avec deux fauteuils près d'un feu de cheminée. Ils s'installèrent et Harry prit alors la parole.  
  
« Je suis désolé, Luna, c'est de ma faute si tout le monde t'ennuie. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'étais un peu énervé ce jour-là. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit. »  
  
« Oh si, tu le pensais ! Et je te remercie de ce que tu m'as dit. Tu m'as fait comprendre que la pire des choses c'était non pas tout le harcèlement dont tu as pu te rendre compte toi-même, mais de ne pas m'assumer. Mon père et beaucoup de gens me disaient que j'étais bête de me déguiser et que je ne devais pas cacher que j'étais une vélane. Mais tu es le premier à m'avoir fait la remarque que si je me cachais, c'est que je n'assumais pas ce que j'étais. Or, malgré tout, je suis fière de ce que m'a offert ma mère. C'est elle qui m'a faite comme je suis. Et je pense qu'elle serait triste de me voir me cacher en permanence. Alors je pense que c'est moi qui dois te remercier. »  
  
« Mais ils vont continuer à te harceler. Comment tu vas faire si ça continue ? »  
  
« Eh bien, Il va falloir que je m'y habitue, je crois ! Après tout, je ne suis pas la seule vélane dans ce monde. »  
  
« Je me sentirais coupable s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit. Je... Attends, j'ai une idée. »  
  
Harry sortit la montre de sa poche et prit une plume qu'il imbiba d'encre. Il écrivit donc sur une des 2 aiguilles qui lui restait un mot : Luna.  
  
« Harry c'est une montre très précieuse, tu n'aurais pas dû écrire mon nom ! »  
  
« J'écris le nom des personnes auxquelles je tiens ...enfin euh...je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit à cause de moi. »  
  
Luna se leva de sa chaise.  
  
« Merci, Harry. Je vais y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours. A bientôt. »  
  
Luna quitta la salle, laissant Harry seul. Il ne savait plus quoi penser et se demanda si on ne lui avait pas versé une goûte de Révélatio dans son verre à son insu. 


	21. Montremoi tes cartes et je te dirais ton...

Chapitre 21 : Montre-moi tes cartes et je te dirais ton avenir.  
  
La journée de cours fut pénible pour Harry. Il ne voulait pas parler avec Ron et Hermione et faisait tout pour les éviter durant la journée. Son cours de divination était le dernier de la journée, et il se disait qu'au moins il serait tranquille. Cependant, alors qu'il s'installait à sa place habituelle, Ron vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
« Je peux m'asseoir ici ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.  
  
« Tu fais ce que tu veux ! »  
  
« J'ai demandé à McGonagall si je pouvais continuer la divination. Juste comme ça.»  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas innocent si Ron avait continué les cours de divination. Mais il l'avait trahi, si bien que Harry décida de l'ignorer totalement.  
  
« Bonjour à tous ! S'exclama le professeur Trelawney. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les lames de tarots. Veuillez prendre un paquet de lames majeures chacun. Vous devez avoir 22 cartes. Nous allons commencer par un tirage simple. »  
  
Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas à quoi servaient toutes ses cartes. Un véritable charabia. Il ne savait pas comment il allait retenir toutes ses définitions. Le professeur Trelawney fit le tour de toutes les tables et s'arrêta à celle d'Harry.  
  
« Mr Potter ! Faites moi voir vos cartes. Surtout, retournez les une par une. »  
  
Harry retourna tout d'abord la première carte.  
  
« La force. Symbole de courage mais aussi d'action et de célébrité...ensuite vous avez...Le soleil...hum...carte bénéfique...Un allié...d'excellente relation avec une amie en particulier. Une très très bonne amie...et des amis autour de vous...des amis de confiances. »  
  
« Vous croyez, dit Harry, je ne pense pas non... »  
  
Il évita le regard de Ron.  
  
« Ensuite, en opposition nous avons...l'empereur à l'envers...Quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes vous veulent du mal Potter. Quelqu'un vous a trahi ou va vous trahir. Ou alors quelqu'un veut votre peau. »  
  
« Tiens donc... »  
  
« L'avant dernière carte... La tour...De la magie noire, une grande magie pouvant causer votre futur décès. Du sang...beaucoup de sang autour de vous...Une énorme catastrophe ou une chute ! Retournez la dernière carte Potter. »  
  
Harry retourna la dernière carte de son jeu.  
  
« La mort à L'envers...Mon pauvre garçon...Rien de pire ne pouvait vous arriver...décidément votre destin est tout tracé. La mort est autour de vous. Un énorme bouleversement. »  
  
Harry dut subir les plaintes du professeur Trelawney tout le reste du cours. Rien ne pouvait être aussi pénible. Aussi, il décida de ne même pas aller dîner le soir même et alla se coucher juste après avoir rédigé son devoir de divination sur la signification de la lame n°17, l'Etoile.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry eut assez de temps libre pour commencer des recherches à la bibliothèque. Il voulait en savoir plus sur le miroir où est mort Sirius... Peut-être allait-il découvrir quelque chose parmi tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Mais le travail de recherche que cela représentait semblait hors de portée...Il se souvenait combien de temps cela lui avait pris pour faire des recherches sur Nicolas Flamel. Et encore, il n'était pas tout seul. Mais ces recherches lui tenaient à cœur. Il voulait comprendre. Peut-être allait-il sauver Sirius... et peut-être, pourquoi pas ses parents ? S'il les avait entendus, c'est qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas tout à fait morts ? Ce mince espoir l'encourageait dans ses recherches.  
  
« Salut, Harry. »  
  
« Ah, bonjour, Luna ! »  
  
« Tu m'as l'air bien occupé » Dit Luna en s'asseyant auprès de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »  
  
« Je fais des recherches sur un miroir un peu spécial. »  
  
« Tu veux de l'aide ? Je te dois bien ça, après ce qui c'est passé hier. »  
  
« Euh...bah, si tu veux...mais je ne pense pas que tu vas me croire...Ron et Hermione ne m'ont pas cru »  
  
« Raconte toujours ! Je pourrais peut-être t'aider. »  
  
Harry raconta toute l'histoire à Luna en détail, comme quand il l'avait racontée à Ron et Hermione.  
  
« Des ombres, tu dis? C'est bizarre quand-même. »  
  
« Tu ne me crois pas non plus » Dit Harry visiblement déçu.  
  
« Pourquoi je ne te croirais pas ? Il n'y a pas que toi qui as entendu des voix derrière ce miroir l'année dernière. J'en ai entendu une aussi ! D'ailleurs, maintenant je viens de comprendre quelque chose. »  
  
Harry regarda Luna, abasourdi. Enfin quelqu'un le croyait et ne le prenait pas pour un fou. Bien sûr, Luna elle-même n'était pas considérée comme saine d'esprit mais Harry s'en fichait éperdument. Elle n'était pas folle, elle avait seulement une vision des choses plus grande.  
  
« La voix que j'ai entendue m'était familière, mais je n'osais pas me dire que c'était elle. »  
  
« Qui as-tu entendu, Luna ? »  
  
« Ma mère qui est décédée. C'est la seule personne morte que je connaissais bien. C'est pour cela que moi je n'ai entendu qu'une voix et toi plusieurs, Harry...mais tu n'as pas pu les distinguer...c'est difficile, lorsque plusieurs personnes parlent en même temps. J'ai envie de savoir autant que toi ce qu'est ce miroir. J'aimerais tant parler à ma mère, comme toi tu as pu le faire. »  
  
« Peut-être que grâce au miroir de Sirius, tu pourras lui parler, on pourrait peut-être voir si cela fonctionne ? »  
  
« Merci Harry...tu as raison...peut-être. »  
  
« On commence nos recherches ? A deux ce sera plus rapide ? »  
  
« Oui ! Alors, j'ai déjà une théorie. Imaginons que le miroir de Sirius fonctionne comme la poudre de cheminette si on y met que sa tête. Tu pouvais communiquer avec lui à distance. C'est pour cela qu'il te l'a donné, pour que tu puisses parler avec lui. C'est ce qu'il t'a dit l'année dernière ? »  
  
« Oui, c'est ça, je pense ! Mais je ne l'ai jamais utilisé. »  
  
« Maintenant, imaginons que Sirius avait un autre miroir, semblable au tien quand il est parti au ministère et qu'il est tombé derrière le voile... »  
  
« Cela explique pourquoi j'ai vu de la lumière jaillir de ce miroir. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai entendu toutes ses voix hier... Oui, mais pourquoi n'a- t-il pas essayé de me joindre auparavant ? »  
  
« Exact...Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas...peut-être que « les ombres » l'en empêchent. Après tout, ils auraient pu très bien te parler plus longtemps hier, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. La question est : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces ombres ? Et surtout... »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce miroir ? Un miroir avec lequel on peut discuter avec des morts. Et pourquoi se trouve-t-il au ministère? Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose d'autre de spécial ? »  
  
« Oui, peut-être qu'il a une autre utilité... Je pense que c'est la théorie la plus probable...Notre chance de découvrir quelque chose est mince...le miroir est bien gardé et très peu de gens connaissent son existence, vu qu'il se trouve au département des mystères. Et puis il y a autre chose. Qui est cet espion ? »  
  
« J'ai ma petite idée sur la question » répondit Harry tristement.  
  
« Tu parles de ton cousin ? Je ne sais pas, écoute...C'est quand-même bizarre ce changement de comportement soudain... »  
  
« On avait pensé à l'Imperium mais ma montre n'indique pas « en danger. Le choixpeau magique ne peut pas se tromper. Il est comme ça et c'est tout. »  
  
« Ta tante ne s'inquiète pas ? »  
  
« Non...Mais c'est son fils...Tous les parents sont un peu aveugles en ce qui concerne leurs enfants. »  
  
« Bon, eh bien faisons d'abord les recherches sur le miroir. Il faudra mener l'enquête aussi en ce qui concerne l'espion. Je crois que j'ai vu un livre sur les miroirs magiques, je vais aller voir s'il est sur une des étagères là-bas. »  
  
Luna se leva pour aller regarder les livres. Harry était ravi que Luna soit avec lui. Son aide lui était précieuse, mais au-delà de ça, il appréciait énormément sa compagnie. Pour lui, c'était quelqu'un à qui il pouvait tout dire sans crainte d'être contrarié. Jamais il n'aurait pensé tresser des liens si étroits avec elle et qu'ils se ressemblaient autant. Elle, la vélane harcelée à cause de sa beauté, et lui, le garçon à la célèbre cicatrice. Tous deux supportaient mal cette célébrité. Tous deux avaient perdu des êtres chers. Tous deux voyaient et entendaient des choses étranges.  
  
« Mais partage-t-elle les même sentiments » pensait Harry.  
  
Soudain un long bip se fit entendre. Harry sortit sa montre. L'aiguille de Luna s'était dirigée vers « En danger. Harry se leva et parcourut la bibliothèque à toute allure.  
  
« LUNA ? LUNA, OU ES-TU ? »  
  
« ICI ! »  
  
Harry suivi le son de la voix et entendit quelque chose s'écrouler. Il arriva à un étalage. Une bibliothèque s'était écroulée sur Luna. Elle semblait inconsciente.  
  
« WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA ! »  
  
La bibliothèque se redressa, Harry dégagea les livres tombés sur Luna. Du sang ruisselait de sa tempe. Des élèves commencèrent à se rassembler autour d'eux.  
  
« QUE QUELQU'UN AILLE CHERCHER MRS POMFRESH ! DEPECHEZ-VOUS ! »  
  
Harry essaya de réveiller Luna.  
  
« Luna, réponds-moi, je t'en prie ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »  
  
Luna plissa les yeux avec difficulté.  
  
« Je...je ne sais plus ? Je crois...entendu...quelqu'un. »  
  
« QUI ? »  
  
Mais Luna s'évanouit. Mrs Pomfresh arriva quelques instants plus tard. 


	22. Un cours avec Dumbledore

Chapitre 22 : Un cours avec Dumbledore  
  
Luna fut amenée à l'infirmerie.  
  
« Ce n'est rien, répondit Mrs Pomfresh, Elle n'a presque rien. Heureusement pour elle, elle a senti que la bibliothèque tombait et a réussi à l'éviter un peu. Elle se repose maintenant et devra rester au lit au moins deux jours. »  
  
Harry était absorbé dans ses pensés. Quelqu'un avait fait tomber la bibliothèque sur Luna. Mais qui ?  
  
« On a voulu protéger sa vélane, Potter ? » S'écria Malefoy derrière Harry. « Ta pauvre petite Luna s'est écroulée sous une pile de livres...il lui en faut vraiment peu! »  
  
Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et Mark se mirent à rire.  
  
« C'est toi, Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui as fait tomber la bibliothèque ! »  
  
« Moi ! Comment oses-tu m'accuser ainsi ? Tu n'as aucune preuve ! Mais après tout tu es habitué ! Tu accuses tout le monde. »  
  
« Ton père est un mangemort. Un mangemort en cavale qui plus est. S'il est si innocent que ça, qu'il sorte de sa cachette et qu'il s'explique ! »  
  
« Mon père n'a rien à prouver à qui que ce soit ! Comme moi, il n'a rien à se reprocher. N'est-ce pas, Mark ? »  
  
« Absolument, Drago ! Tu étais tranquillement assis avec Pansy pendant que je cherchais un LIVRE. »  
  
« Tu vois, Potter, que ce n'est pas moi. Tu ne vas pas tout de même croire que ton cousin pourrait te mentir. Allons-y, je pense que Potter à encore plein de choses à faire. Comme par exemple rapporter partout les choses les plus folles ! »  
  
Les trois Serpentard retournèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Harry n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas Drago le responsable de l'accident de Luna mais bien Mark. Il n'arriva même pas à en dormir de la nuit. Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mark était bien l'espion. Il s'était rangé du côté de Malefoy. Et il ne pouvait pas en parler : Sa tante ne l'écoutait pas et il n'avait pas envie d'en parler à Ron et à Hermione à qui il en voulait. Aussi, cette journée de jeudi se passa dans les plus terribles conditions. Il n'arrivait même pas à écouter les cours. Il se rendit à son cours d'occlumencie dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec l'espoir qu'au moins le directeur l'écouterait. Arrivé devant la statue il se trouva bien dépourvu. Il avait oublié de demander au professeur McGonagall le mot de passe. Il s'apprêta à aller à sa rencontre pour le lui demander lorsque le mécanisme de l'escalier s'enclencha. Harry grimpa alors l'escalier jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
« Bonjour, Harry ! Tu es prêt pour ton cours d'occlumencie ? Ou souhaiterais-tu d'abord me parler de quelque chose ? »  
  
« Euh...oui, professeur. »  
  
« Bien, car il est important que tu n'aies pas de soucis, tu le sais ? »  
  
« Oui, bien sûr. »  
  
Cette couvaison incessante de Harry commençait à l'agacer sérieusement bien qu'il comprenne les circonstances de ces attentions particulières.  
  
« Tu t'inquiètes à propos de ton cousin, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit subitement Dumbledore.  
  
« Je dois avouer que ce n'est plus mon cousin qui m'inquiète. » Avoua Harry. « Mais plutôt les conséquences de ses actes à cause de son entourage. »  
  
« Tu penses que ton cousin est influençable ? »  
  
« C'est cela, oui. »  
  
« Eh bien, je pense que tu as tout à fait raison. »  
  
Harry était sous le coup de la surprise. Enfin quelqu'un le comprenait.  
  
« Ton cousin est influençable, Harry, mais je pense que ta tante lui a aussi appris à raisonner correctement. Aussi, je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable d'actes graves dont tu l'accuses. »  
  
« Mais il a... »  
  
« Il a quoi ? » Coupa Dumbledore. « L'as-tu vu faire quelque chose ? »  
  
Harry retint sa colère. Dumbledore avait le même comportement que tous les autres. Plus encore, ce que venait de lui dire Dumbledore lui rappela le discours de Malefoy.  
  
« As-tu encore quelque chose à me dire ? » Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
« Non, professeur. »  
  
« Bien, commençons alors la leçon ! J'ai décidé de t'apprendre l'occlumencie, Harry, car je pense que ta mauvaise relation avec ton professeur de défense fait que tes progrès sont moins grands qu'ils ne devraient l'être. »  
  
Dumbledore utilisa alors sa pensine puis demanda :  
  
« Mets-toi en position, s'il te plaît. Je crois que le professeur Rogue t'a appris les bases indispensables. Signale-moi quand tu te sentiras prêt. »  
  
« Vous pouvez y aller ! »  
  
Dumbledore lança alors son attaque. La puissance de celle-ci fut très difficile pour Harry à contrecarrer, si bien que le sort finit par l'envahir. Harry se remémorait alors l'accident de Luna la veille. Il se voyait dégager les livres autour d'elle, puis tout à coup tout s'éteignit.  
  
« Concentre-toi mieux que ça Harry ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser envahir par tes sentiments ou tes soucis. Tu es prêt ? »  
  
Harry reprit ses esprits puis ressaisit correctement sa baguette.  
  
« Je suis prêt ! »  
  
Dumbledore lança une seconde attaque. Cette fois-ci Harry commençait à lutter mais décidément, la puissance de Dumbledore se faisait ressentir. Harry fut plongé dans l'obscurité totale. Il réentendait les voix de ses parents.  
  
« Le miroir...C'est le seul moyen que nous avons de communiquer ensemble. Je pense qu'il y a un espion auprès de toi... »  
  
Harry luttait de toutes ses forces. Dumbledore ne devait rien savoir...Il devait garder le miroir de Sirius.  
  
« ...Harry surtout ne dit rien de cela à ton oncle et à ton cousin c'est très important. »  
  
« NON... JE NE VEUX PAS QUE VOUS LE SACHIEZ ! » S'écria Harry. Mais en vain. La puissance de Dumbledore était trop forte à vaincre.  
  
Tout à coup, Harry eu la vision du miroir de Sirius reflétant une lumière éblouissante.  
  
« NON, IL EST A MOI ! »  
  
Harry reprit ses esprits soudainement.  
  
« C'est bien, Harry. Tu as réussi à rejeter les effets de mon sort. Apparemment, tu progresses. »  
  
Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, mais il restait méfiant. Dumbledore avait vu ses pensées et il allait certainement révéler son secret.  
  
« As-tu fais ce que t'a demandé ta mère Harry ? Tu n'as rien dit à ton oncle à propos de cet évènement? »  
  
Le visage de Dumbledore devint grave et sérieux. Harry surpris par ces questions soudaines, hésita un instant.  
  
« Je n'ai rien dit, mais... »  
  
« Très bien. Ne dit jamais rien à personne à propos de ce miroir. Bien que tes trois amis soient déjà au courant, tu ne dois rien dire à ton oncle, ni à personne d'autre. »  
  
« Mais je...Vous. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je garderais ce secret. Garde précieusement le miroir de Sirius. Prends-en soin surtout. »  
  
« Euh...oui, professeur. »  
  
« Et continue tes exercices d'occlumencie avant de te coucher. Il est temps que tu y ailles d'ailleurs. Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui, tu as lutté contre un sort puissant et il faut te reposer. »  
  
« Mais, professeur ! J'aimerais comprendre ? »  
  
« Harry, tu sais que, comme ton oncle, je ne peux pas tout te dire. Je soupçonne aussi un traître. Mais nous avons bien des avantages : nous bénéficions d'alliés bien surprenants. Sache une chose. Si nous restons très peu à connaître les pouvoirs de ce miroir, nous avons de bonnes chances que l'ennemi ne soit jamais au courant de certains éléments importants. Pour cela, il faut que tu continues assidûment tes exercices. »  
  
« Bien, professeur. »  
  
« Va te reposer, Harry, maintenant. Bonne nuit. »  
  
« Bonne nuit, professeur Dumbledore. »  
  
Harry se rendit à son dortoir. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris mais surtout il ne comprenait pas que tout le monde sembla nier l'évidence. Mark est l'espion. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. 


	23. Coupable ou sous influence?

Chapitre 23: Coupable ou sous influence?  
  
Harry évitait toujours Ron et Hermione. La situation était de plus en plus difficile. Avec tous les ennuis qu'il avait leur amitié aurait été d'une aide précieuse. Les regards pesants de Ron et Hermione pendant les cours et les repas devenaient gênants. Il avait envie de leur parler mais ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas. Aussi après le dîner, Harry fit ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Mais la fatigue accumulée semblait plus forte. La veille, il avait passé une nuit blanche. Ses paupières tombèrent rapidement.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"PAPA?"  
  
Harry se retrouva pour la seconde fois dans l'obscurité alors qu'il entendait la voix de son père au loin.  
  
"Oui Harry, Je ne peux pas te parler très longtemps. Je voudrais juste te dire qu'il faut que tu fasses confiance à Dumbledore, c'est le seul qui comprenne la situation. Et n'oublie pas tes exercices d'occlumencie."  
  
"MAIS COMMENT SAIS-TU TOUT CA?"  
  
"Nous sommes partout... je dois y aller, je ne peux pas t'expliquer, je te rappellerai, Harry, à bientôt."  
  
"NON! NE PARS PAS COMME CA PAPA! PAPA!"  
  
Harry se réveilla subitement, Ron était assis à ses côtés.  
  
"MON MIROIR!"  
  
"Il est là, Harry. Je l'ai vu, j'ai vu la lumière et j'ai vu quelque chose de pourpre qui voulait en sortir. Une espèce de vapeur. Mais le miroir s'est éteint avant."  
  
Ron rendit le miroir à Harry et après un moment de silence il se décida à parler.  
  
"Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais je pensais que Vold..."  
  
"C'est rien. On va dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé. De tout de manière, mon père n'a presque rien dit cette fois-ci."  
  
"Il est encore tôt, les autres sont encore dans la salle commune ainsi qu'Hermione. On pourrait aller lui parler de tout ça."  
  
"Non, pas ce soir, Ron. Je crois que mon père n'a pas eu le temps de tout me dire. Je vais faire mes exercices d'occlumencie et me coucher. Peut-être qu'il me re-contactera. Apparemment il ne peut le faire que pendant que je dors car ma mère m'a dit que ce n'était pas tout à fait un rêve la dernière fois. On s'expliquera demain matin. Va donc la rejoindre pour lui expliquer si tu le souhaites."  
  
"Bien. Je vais te laisser alors." Dit Ron un peu déçu. Celui-ci quitta la salle en faisant un dernier geste à son ami.  
  
Harry s'était aperçu de la déception de Ron, mais il voulait entendre son père à tout prix. Bien que la réconciliation avec ses amis ait une extrême importance pour lui, il se disait qu'au moins il était certain de les voir le lendemain... mais peut-être ne réentendrait-il jamais la voix de ses parents. A la fois impatient et soucieux, Harry eut du mal à trouver le sommeil.  
  
Aussi quand il se réveilla le vendredi matin, Harry fut bien déçu que son père ne l'ait pas re-contacté. Il était le premier levé et ne voulant pas réveiller les autres, il se prépara rapidement avant de quitter le dortoir pour se rendre dans la grande salle et prendre son petit déjeuner.  
  
Plongé dans ses pensées, il descendait lentement les escaliers, le regard dans le vide.  
  
"Encore dans tes pensées, Harry?"  
  
Harry se retourna.  
  
"Luna! Alors, comment vas-tu? Ca va mieux?"  
  
"Oh, oui. Juste un petit coup sur la tête, je vais avoir une petite cicatrice sur la tempe, c'est tout!"  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
"Tu verras, on s'y fait vite."  
  
Luna lui rendit son sourire. Harry décida alors de lui parler de l'accident.  
  
"Je suis désolé, Luna. C'est Mark qui a poussé la bibliothèque sur toi. Il me l'a fait comprendre. Heureusement que tu t'es rendu compte que la bibliothèque allait te tomber dessus et que tu as réussi un peu à l'éviter"  
  
"Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, Harry. J'ai entendu une voix qui disait " La bibliothèque va tomber" de manière assez audible. C'est pour ça que je l'ai un peu évitée."  
  
"Mais je suis la première personne à être intervenue! Qui aurait pu dire cela?"  
  
" La voix que j'ai entendue murmurait, donc je ne peux pas affirmer clairement qui c'était. Et il y avait au moins une personne pas très loin de moi. Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais..."  
  
"Mais... explique-toi Luna?"  
  
"Si c'est Mark qui a poussé la bibliothèque, je pense que c'est lui que j'ai entendu. Harry, c'est Mark. C'est lui qui a parlé de la chute de la bibliothèque, mais je ne sais pas à qui il s'adressait."  
  
"Malefoy n'était pas avec lui, apparemment. Mais peut-être m'a-t-il menti."  
  
"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai entendu qu'une seule voix. Par contre, il n'a pas franchement été très discret parce que même si c'était un murmure, c'était clairement audible. Il y a quand-même une autre possibilité."  
  
"Laquelle?"  
  
"Il m'a prévenu. Il a parlé de façon assez discrète mais assez fort pour que j'entende. Malefoy lui a demandé de faire ça, si ça se trouve, et par défi il l'a fait. Mais, peut-être qu'au fond il ne voulait pas que je me blesse et c'est pour ça que je l'ai entendu. Il se fait manipuler par Malefoy. Il est à Serpentard, et il n'a pas d'autre choix que de se faire des amis là-bas. Et la seule façon de se faire accepter c'est de faire les choses qu'on lui demande, mais au fond il se sent coupable."  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle mais restèrent dans l'entrée. Harry réfléchit un instant.  
  
"Non désolé Luna. Cette théorie ne tient pas. C'est un Serpentard. Un Serpentard est rouble et rusé de nature. Pour eux, la pitié et l'entraide n'existent pas avec des membres d'une autre maison. Il voulait que tu te blesses et il a réussi. Il s'adressait probablement à quelqu'un et ne pensait pas que tu allais entendre."  
  
" Oui... C'est vrai. Tu as sûrement raison. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il était comme ça. Il paraissait tellement gentil avant tout cela."  
  
"Je sais. Moi aussi j'ai été surpris. Il cache bien son jeu devant ses parents et les professeurs."  
  
" Et en ce qui concerne le miroir? Il a re-fonctionné?"  
  
"Oui cette nuit. Mais pas très longtemps. J'ai pu parler à mon père et il m'a dit que je devais faire confiance à Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, il est au courant à propos du miroir."  
  
"Tu lui as dit?"  
  
"Non en fait, il me donne des cours d'occlumencie car Voldemort a la possibilité de me manipuler mentalement et c'est ce qu'il a fait l'année dernière avant que l'on ne parte au département des mystères. C'est durant ma séance d'occlumencie avec lui qu'il a vu cela dans mes pensées."  
  
Ron et Hermione arrivèrent alors dans la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers Harry.  
  
"Salut, Harry!" Dit Hermione timidement. "Je suis désolée, tu sais, je..."  
  
"C'est bon, Hermione! C'est oublié."  
  
Ils s'échangèrent un sourire un peu gêné puis Luna intervint.  
  
"Bon! Eh bien, on se verra tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque. Je pense que nous avons des recherches à faire. A ce soir!"  
  
Luna rejoignit la table des Serdaigle, tandis que Hermione alla parler à Ginny et que Harry et Ron s'installaient à leur table. Ron s'adressa alors à Harry.  
  
"Alors! Ca à l'air de marcher avec Luna."  
  
"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."  
  
«Ah ouais... Eh bien alors j'ai quelque chose à te dire... la même chose que tu m'as dite, il y a deux mois."  
  
"Laquelle?"  
  
" Harry...c'est Ron qui te parle ! Ron Weasley, ton meilleur ami ! Celui à qui tu peux TOUT dire. »  
  
Ron termina sa phrase par un clin d'œil. Harry le regarda avec un sourire en coin, visiblement agacé. 


	24. Une nouvelle équipe

Chapitre 24: Une nouvelle équipe.  
  
Harry était ravi d'avoir retrouvé ses amis. Les recherches à la bibliothèque faites en fin de journée avec Luna n'avaient rien donné, mais même si ces recherches étaient importantes, en cet instant même, Harry n'en fut pas très déçu. Il avait retrouvé cette harmonie avec ses amis et se souvenait que c'était dans une situation similaire que leur amitié s'était renforcée. Il y a presque six ans, alors qu'avec Ron et Hermione ils s'étaient acharnés à trouver la trace du fameux Nicolas Flamel. Et maintenant Luna se trouvait avec eux. Il espérait que cette nouvelle amitié serait aussi solide que celle qu'il avait pour Ron et Hermione. Ron et Hermione étaient amis aussi, même si leur situation était un peu différente. Harry se demandait si la situation allait être aussi différente entre lui et Luna. Ce n'était même plus une question qu'il se posait mais en fait un petit espoir.  
  
Après des recherches infructueuses à la bibliothèque, Harry, Ron et Hermione se réunirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor devant un bon feu de cheminée. Ron et Harry astiquaient leurs balais de course alors que Hermione était en train d'écrire frénétiquement sur un morceau de parchemin.  
  
"Tu as bien demandé au professeur McGonagall le terrain de Quidditch pour demain, Harry?" Demanda Ron impatient.  
  
"Oui, je lui ai demandé juste après son cours. Il n'y a aucun problème. Elle était assez ravie qu'on s'y prenne tôt pour les remplacements."  
  
" Et apparemment, on en a pour toute la journée. Ginny m'a dit qu'il y avait au moins une vingtaine de demandes pour les postes de batteurs et tout autant pour les postes de poursuiveurs. D'ailleurs, le fait d'avoir autant de concurrence ne lui réussit pas. Elle est tellement nerveuse qu'elle hurle sur tout le monde."  
  
"Il faut la comprendre un peu!" Intervint Hermione."L'année dernière, elle a remplacé Harry. Si elle n'est pas admise en tant que poursuiveuse cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau pour faire partie de l'équipe. Ce serait une énorme déception."  
  
"Oui, eh bien, même si c'est ma sœur, je serais intransigeant! Le Quidditch, c'est du sérieux!"  
  
"Il n'y a vraiment que ça qui t'intéresse? Le Quidditch?"  
  
"Non, bien sûr!" Répliqua Ron. "Mais bon, je ne vais pas faire de favoritisme. Et puis moi, c'est le Quidditch et toi, c'est tes devoirs."  
  
"Je ne suis pas en train de faire mes devoirs!" Répondit Hermione.  
  
"Ah non? Alors c'est quoi qui te passionne autant pour ne pas lever ton nez de ce parchemin depuis plus d'une demi-heure?"  
  
Hermione se retourna vers Ron, soupira d'agacement puis répondit:  
  
"C'est une lettre pour Viktor, VIKTOR KRUM!"  
  
Le visage de Ron se transforma soudainement. Hermione était replongée dans la rédaction de sa lettre, et Ron, les lèvres pincées, resta muet pendant un instant, puis prit une feuille de parchemin qui traînait sur la table et prit la plume des mains d'Hermione.  
  
"Hé! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?"  
  
Ron ne répondit pas et commença à écrire énergiquement pendant quelques instants, puis plia son parchemin en quatre qu'il glissa ainsi que la plume en direction d'Hermione. Il croisa alors ses bras et Hermione prit le parchemin, le déplia et commença à le lire avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Elle prit ensuite sa plume et commença à écrire lentement sur le même morceau de parchemin pendant quelques minutes. Elle plia ensuite le parchemin un nombre incalculable de fois en regardant Ron qui regardait toujours en face de lui dans le vide, visiblement agacé. Elle rassembla ses affaires, glissa le parchemin en direction de Ron puis dit une dernière fois.  
  
"Je vais finir ma très très longue lettre à mon très très très bon ami VICKY, dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille. Bonne nuit!"  
  
Puis elle se dirigea vers l'escalier des dortoirs. Ron ouvrit alors le parchemin et commença à lire. Harry, amusé par la situation et poussé par la curiosité demanda alors à Ron:  
  
"Alors? Vous continuez votre petit manège? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a écrit?"  
  
Ron visiblement très énervé tendit le parchemin à Harry.  
  
Question  
  
Ma chère petite Hermione,  
  
Je suis dans une incompréhension totale. Votre correspondance avec Viktor Krum est totalement inutile et sans fondement depuis un certain temps. Je pensais que notre correspondance à vos yeux était plus importante et surtout plus constructive. Ne suis-je donc rien qu'un correspondant comme un autre après tout ce que nous nous sommes dit? Je suis énormément déçu par votre comportement.  
  
Signé  
  
Votre très cher et triste serviteur.  
  
Réponse  
  
Cher Ron,  
  
Sachez que malgré la distance qui nous sépare mon très cher Vicky et moi- même, cela n'empêche pas que notre correspondance m'apporte énormément. Je dirais même que cela m'apporte presque autant de choses que lorsque j'étais en sa présence et que j'ai passé des instants privilégiés avec lui. Notre correspondance est fondée sur une profonde amitié sincère et je ne tiens pas à briser le lien qui me lie à lui. Sachez malgré tout que j'apprécie la correspondance que j'entretiens avec vous et je vous prierai donc de ne plus insulter mon cher Vicky sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de la cesser.  
  
Signé  
  
Une très bonne amie de Viktor Krum  
  
Harry ne put se retenir de rire.  
  
"Harry, ce n'est franchement pas drôle!" Dit Ron en arrachant le parchemin des mains de Harry.  
  
"Oh, bah, si!! Tu verrais ta tête! Elle a réussi son coup."  
  
"Ouais, elle veut me rendre ridicule et se venger. Elle adore son Vicky!"  
  
"Je dirais qu'elle savait que ça allait t'énerver, c'est pour ça qu'elle a écrit ça. Elle aime te rendre jaloux, alors elle en rajoute des tonnes. Prends ça du bon côté!"  
  
"Mais, il n'y a pas de bon côté! Je vais me coucher ça m'énerve!"  
  
Ron se dirigea vers son dortoir, laissant Harry dans la salle commune.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry et Ron se levèrent tôt pour auditionner les différents candidats. A leur arrivée au terrain de Quidditch, Katie Bell était déjà présente au milieu du terrain ainsi qu'une dizaine de candidats, dont Ginny qui discutait avec son petit ami Dean Thomas.  
  
"Salut!" S'exclama Katie."Les candidats sont nombreux, je ne sais pas comment on va se débrouiller pour faire passer tout le monde aujourd'hui"  
  
Les candidats commencèrent à se rassembler peu à peu et bientôt ils étaient tous présents.  
  
"Capitaine!" Intervint Ron. "Je pense qu'il est temps de commencer."  
  
Harry, un peu anxieux, toussota donc pour obtenir le silence qui fut presque immédiat.  
  
"Bien! Hum... Nous allons commencer les auditions. Les batteurs d'abord je pense. Ensuite nous auditionnerons les poursuiveurs. Alors, vous allez vous mettre par groupe de deux puis vous essayerez de récupérer le cognard et de viser la cible que Katie dirigera. Dites-vous que cette simple cible est en fait un Serpentard."  
  
Après que les groupes soient formés, Ron mentionnait chaque tour de passage alors que Katie s'occupait de la cible. Les essais de certains étaient catastrophiques, mais d'autres semblaient sortir du lot. Les derniers à passer furent Dean Thomas qui fit équipe avec Jimmy Louder, un élève de 3ème année.  
  
Dean explosa la cible en moins de 2 minutes.  
  
"Dean est plutôt bon." S'exclama Katie Bell.  
  
"Ouais, bof!" Dit Ron. "Je sais pas."  
  
"Attends, tu rigoles, c'est le seul qui ait touché la cible aussi rapidement! Il est parfait."  
  
"Je le pense aussi!" Intervint Harry. "J'aimerais bien le voir lancer un cognard sur Malefoy."  
  
"Il s'inscrit dans l'équipe seulement parce qu'il sort avec ma sœur!"  
  
" Peut-être, intervint Katie, mais il n'empêche qu'il a du talent. Je pense qu'il ferait un bon élément. Et Seamus n'a pas trop mal joué non plus. Dommage qu'il ait fait équipe avec Neville. Le coup de batte que Seamus a reçu sur le nez à cause de Neville l'a déséquilibré un peu. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait pu faire mieux."  
  
" Je suis d'accord. Ron, tu en penses quoi?"  
  
" Ouais... enfin... je sais pas... Dean..."  
  
"Ron! Il a été le meilleur! Bon, je pense que nous sommes d'accord, les nouveaux batteurs sont Dean et Seamus. Allons annoncer la nouvelle."  
  
Après avoir annoncé le nom des nouveaux batteurs, commença l'audition des poursuiveurs qui fut une catastrophe totale. A part Ginny, qui avait un assez bon niveau, les passes étaient catastrophiques et Ron interceptait tous les tirs au but.  
  
"Salut, Harry!"  
  
Colin Crivey s'était assis près de Harry regardant l'audition des poursuiveurs.  
  
"Ils sont pas géniaux, ces poursuiveurs! Ca ne te dérange pas que je regarde?"  
  
"Non, pas du tout."  
  
"Ah, merci! Il faut que je voie un peu comment tout cela se déroule. Maintenant que Lee Jordan est parti, McGonagall m'a nommé nouveau commentateur des matches. Traditionnellement, c'est toujours un Gryffondor et McGonagall m'a dit que j'avais la langue suffisamment bien pendu pour commenter un match."  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
"Elle n'a pas tort sur ce point."  
  
A la fin des auditions Harry, Ron et Katie se rassemblèrent.  
  
"Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, s'exclama Harry, mais à part Ginny, je ne vois personne qui pourrait prendre le poste. Tu en penses quoi, Katie?"  
  
"Oui, malheureusement. Mais nous avons besoin d'un nouveau poursuiveur. Pavarti Patil n'était pas mauvaise. Elle a réussi quelques passes."  
  
"Ouais, mais elle contrôle mal son balai encore." Répliqua Ron. "Elle a failli se prendre le poteau des buts et en l'évitant, elle s'est prit le cognard qu'a lancé Seamus."  
  
"Avec un peu d'entraînement, peut-être qu'elle y arrivera." Dit Harry d'un air peu convaincu.  
  
"Est-ce que je peux encore passer l'audition?"  
  
Harry, Ron et Katie se retournèrent. Hermione essoufflée, un Nimbus 2001 en main, avait posé sa question comme si de rien n'était.  
  
"Hermione! S'exclama Ron. Toi! Tu veux être poursuiveuse?"  
  
"Et pourquoi pas? Il n'y a pas que les devoirs dans la vie! Je peux passer une audition, alors?"  
  
"Bien sûr, Hermione." Répondit Katie. "Superbe balai, au fait."  
  
"Merci! Je l'ai acheté cet été par correspondance."  
  
"Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit?" Demanda Ron.  
  
"On en discutera plus tard! On peut commencer?"  
  
"Oui. Allons-y. Mets-toi en place, Hermione!" Dit Harry.  
  
Hermione se mit en place aux côtés de Ginny et Katie. Ron se mit à sa place de gardien et Dean et Seamus prenaient leurs places de batteurs.  
  
Harry donna le signal de départ. Ginny fit une passe à Hermione qui se dirigea à une vitesse impressionnante vers les buts. Harry signala à Dean de jeter le cognard sur Hermione. Rapidement, Hermione fit une passe impressionnante à Katie et descendit en piqué alors que le cognard se dirigeait vers elle. Elle était à peine à 20 mètres du sol... 15 mètres... 10 mètres... 5 mètres... Puis elle remonta en vrille à peine à quelques mètres du sol laissant le cognard s'écraser par terre et un énorme cratère se forma sur le sol. Elle évita le deuxième cognard de Seamus en un mouvement rapide, demanda le souaffle à Ginny et se dirigea vers les buts.  
  
Il n'y avait plus que Ron en face d'elle. En se rapprochant des anneaux, elle leva le bras, souaffle en main. Ron, la voyant s'approcher s'élança vers l'anneau de droite où Hermione semblait viser, mais celle-ci contrôla son balai et changea sa trajectoire vers l'anneau de gauche et fit un sublime tir, laissant Ron complètement bluffé.  
  
Les joueurs se rassemblèrent au milieu du terrain et Harry les rejoignit avec son Eclair de feu.  
  
"Alors là! S'exclama Harry. Je suis impressionné. Tu joues sublimement!"  
  
" C'est ce que je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire quand on s'entraînait dans les anciennes salles d'audition du ministère." Répondit Ginny. " Mais tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas jouer dans l'équipe, Hermione. Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis?"  
  
"Disons qu'un ami m'a persuadé de participer aux auditions"  
  
"Ah oui?" Demanda Katie. "Qui ça?"  
  
"Viktor Krum m'a appris à jouer. Et Ron m'a persuadé de participer aux auditions aujourd'hui."  
  
"Mais je ne savais même pas que tu avais un Nimbus."  
  
"Et moi, je ne savais pas que le Quidditch était si sérieux que ça! Et puis un peu de sport ne fait pas de mal."  
  
Harry intervint alors dans la conversation.  
  
"Bien. Je pense que l'équipe des Gryffondor est maintenant au complet. Cette année, on les battra tous, les doigts dans le nez!" 


	25. Le pacte de sincérité

Chapitre 25: Le pacte de sincérité.  
  
Entre les recherches sur le miroir et la formation de l'équipe de Quidditch, Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ses devoirs. Il passa tout son dimanche à travailler dans la salle des Gryffondor avec Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient pas un comportement habituel. Depuis que Hermione était entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch, Ron l'ignorait totalement. Pire, il ne lui adressait ni la parole, ni de petits mots.  
  
"Je comprends rien à l'exercice de McGonagall?" S'exclama-t-il. "C'était quoi déjà le mouvement de baguette pour transformer une plante carnivore en simple marguerite?"  
  
"Tu veux que je t'explique?" Demanda gentiment Hermione.  
  
" Non, c'est pas la peine, je vais faire d'abord mon devoir de divination. On s'y met ensemble, Harry?"  
  
"Euh... ouais." Harry sortit ses cartes de tarot et commença un tirage.  
  
Le silence qui régnait était pesant et la tension entre Ron et Hermione était très importante. Même si les disputes entre Ron et Hermione étaient régulières, Harry en général connaissait leur origine. Mais cette fois-ci, le silence de Ron était incompréhensible. Ainsi Harry essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
« Ron ? Je ne comprends rien à ces cartes ! Tu peux m'aider pour l'interprétation. »  
  
« Fais voir ! Tu as le pape à l'endroit mais dans une position négative. Euh... attends, tu peux sortir le livre de tarologie. Le problème avec ces cartes, C'EST QU'ELLES NE PARLENT PAS. »  
  
« Euh... Oui... Tiens voilà le livre. »  
  
« Tu trouves pas que j'ai raison, Harry. Trelawney l'a dit en cours : Tu NE LEUR CACHES RIEN en leur racontant tes secrets et elles te répondent de façon floue et même quelque fois, ELLES NE TE DISENT RIEN DU TOUT ! »  
  
« Euh ouais, enfin elle a pas dit tout à fait ça... Je crois... »  
  
« SI, SI ! MOI J'EN SUIS SUR. MOI, CA NE ME DONNE MÊME PLUS ENVIE DE ME CONFIER A ELLES. JE LEUR AI FAIT CONFIANCE ET JE PENSAIS QU'ELLES AVAIENT UN PEU D'ESTIME POUR MOI. JE ME SUIS COMPLETEMENT TROMPE ET POURTANT ELLE M'AVAIT PROMIS DE NE RIEN ME CACHER ! »  
  
Hermione était devenue rouge de honte et très gênée. L'emportement de Ron était explicable à présent. Ron se confiait à Hermione et ne supportait pas qu'elle lui cache quelque chose. Hermione s'en voulait apparemment et ne pensait pas que Ron allait lui en vouloir à ce point. Elle prit donc les devants et se mit à griffonner sur un bout de parchemin qu'elle plia et qu'elle glissa vers Ron avec un regard qui lui demandait de lui pardonner. Ron pris le morceau de papier et l'ouvrit presque à contre-cœur. Il lut le message posa le parchemin, regarda Hermione avec un air indécis, réfléchit quelques instants puis se mit à répondre au parchemin. Après quelques minutes il plia le message puis le donna à Hermione sans même la regarder. Craignant le pire, elle déplia le message et le lut lentement. Le visage d'Hermione se mit à rayonner. Elle s'agrippa alors au cou de Ron, lui fit une énorme bise sur la joue puis s'exclama :  
  
« Oh ! Merci, Ron ! Je t'adore ! Je vais les chercher tout de suite ! Je te promets, je ne le referais plus ! »  
  
Hermione se mit alors à courir vers les escaliers du dortoir. Ron était devenu écarlate et resta bouche bée.  
  
« Montre-moi ça, Ron ! ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? »  
  
Ron, sans un mot, tendit le parchemin à Harry.  
  
Question :  
  
Mon très cher Ron,  
  
Je regrette très profondément de vous avoir caché le fait que je possède un Nimbus et que je sache jouer au Quidditch Je n'avais d'abord pour ambition que d'aider votre sœur à s'entraîner, pour qu'elle accède au poste de poursuiveuse. Moi qui ne voulais que me consacrer à mes études, sachez que c'est votre exemple qui m'a donné envie de jouer à vos côtés et de poursuivre cette aventure avec vous. Pour cela je me suis entraînée toute la journée d'hier avant mon audition. J'aurais pu vous le dire un peu avant mon audition, mais je pensais que la surprise vous ferait plaisir sans penser à votre déception de vous avoir caché certaines vérités. Je suis très touchée par la confiance que vous me portez et j'espère ne pas avoir perdu ce qui me tient le plus à cœur : Mon cher et tendre ami Ronald Weasley. Aurais-je mon cœur brisé à tout jamais ?  
  
Signé  
  
Votre amie, pour toujours, Hermione.  
  
Réponse :  
  
Chère Hermione,  
  
Les événements qui se sont déroulé hier m'ont touché bien plus que vous ne le pensez. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir être si profondément blessé par votre faute surtout après notre pacte de sincérité. Cependant, je dois bien le dire, vos intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, bien au contraire. Pour cela je vous pardonne, d'autant plus que je ne saurais vivre sans ma chère et tendre amie. Aussi, je ne briserai pas votre cœur car le mien ne pourrait survivre si vous êtes en souffrance. Notre dépendance mutuelle m'apporte plus de bonheur que je n'aurais pensé ressentir.  
  
Aussi, que pensez-vous d'un petit tour de balai un de ces jours pour renouer les liens que nous avons ponctuellement brisés ? Me laisseriez-vous essayez votre Nimbus ?  
  
Signé  
  
Votre ami de cœur, Ron  
  
« Eh bien ! Ca devient sérieux, tout ça. » Dit Harry en souriant à Ron. « Es-tu toujours aussi persuadé qu'elle est avec Krum maintenant ? »  
  
« Disons que je me méfie un peu moins de lui. Après tout, il est en Bulgarie. Mais rien n'est fait encore... On va voir ce que ça donne! »  
  
Hermione dévala les escaliers du dortoir avec deux balais en main.  
  
« On y va, Ron ? »  
  
« Attends, on peut faire ça plus tard ! J'ai pas fini mes devoirs et je n'aurai pas le temps de les faire demain ! »  
  
« Mais c'est pas grave ! Je t'aiderai ce soir ! Allez, suis-moi ! »  
  
Hermione prit le bras de Ron et commença à le tirer vers la sortie.  
  
« Hermione qui remet les devoirs à plus tard ! Mais où va le monde ! A tout à l'heure, Harry ! »  
  
« A tout à l'heure ! »  
  
Hermione et Ron étaient revenus un peu avant le dîner de leur tour en balai. Aussi, ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à terminer tous leurs devoirs.  
  
Le lendemain, un peu avant le cours de potions, était annoncé le premier week-end à Pré au Lard, la semaine suivante.  
  
« J'ai hâte d'y être ! » S'exclama Ron. « J'ai des petits achats à faire, maintenant que mon père est adjoint au ministre, je vais pouvoir faire des petits achats superflus avec mon argent de poche »  
  
Le cours de potions fut des plus amusant. Tante Séléné était décidément bien meilleure que le professeur Rogue, selon Harry. Ses cours étaient bien plus vivants et plus amusants que ceux des années précédentes. Aussi, le cours passa à une vitesse hallucinante.  
  
« Bien, le cours est bientôt terminé. Cela fait une semaine que je suis là et c'est fou ce que je trouve l'ambiance de ce collège triste! Il va falloir que cela change. Un peu de bonne humeur ne ferait pas de mal. Aussi, d'ici peu, j'espère vous annoncer une excellente nouvelle. Je vais demander au professeur Dumbledore de changer un peu la tradition vieillotte de ce collège. »  
  
Les élèves étaient accrochés aux lèvres de Mrs Evans.  
  
« Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment, car ce n'est pas officiel. Préparez-vous quand-même à une bonne surprise d'ici un peu moins de 2 mois. Je pense que la direction ne verra pas d'inconvénients et s'il y en a, j'utiliserai ma force de persuasion pour bouger ce collège de ses traditions moyenâgeuses. Je vous tiendrai au courant la semaine prochaine. Vous pouvez y aller ! »  
  
Les élèves quittèrent la salle peu à peu. Et en à peine l'espace d'un déjeuner, tous les étudiants n'avaient qu'une pensée en tête : Mais que nous prépare le professeur Evans? 


	26. La colère monte

Chapitre 26 : La colère monte.  
  
Après le déjeuner, les élèves se dirigèrent vers le cours du professeur Rogue, en traînant un peu les pieds.  
  
« Pitié ! Faites qu'il nous fasse pas lire cet affreux bouquin ! » S'exclama Ron.  
  
« Il n'est pas si mauvais, je le trouve un peu trop simpliste, les sorts ne sont pas très intéressants. Il nous en faudrait bien plus, vu que Voldemort est de retour ! »  
  
« En attendant, intervint Harry, simpliste ou non, ça ne changera rien. Un cours de Rogue reste un cours désagréable. »  
  
Les élèves s'installèrent à leur table en silence attendant une arrivée surprenante mais habituelle de leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Celui-ci entra donc en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea directement vers son bureau et s'exclama.  
  
« Sortez vos livres ! »  
  
Les élèves sortirent à contrecœur leurs livres de leurs sacs. Ron semblait particulièrement déçu.  
  
« ACCIO LIVRES DE DEFENSE ! »  
  
Aussitôt, à l'appel du professeur Rogue, tous les livres sortis se retrouvèrent sur son bureau. Les élèves, surpris, restèrent stupéfiés par ce que venait de faire leur professeur.  
  
« Vous n'avez plus besoin de cela. Des livres médiocres en temps de guerre! J'ai obtenu l'accord du ministère de vous enseigner des choses bien plus utiles. De la vraie défense! Prenez note et sortez vos plumes. »  
  
Les élèves se précipitèrent sur leurs encriers respectifs.  
  
« Ecrivez ! Méthodes des différents sortilèges interdits. Chapitre sur le Doloris. »  
  
Les étudiants restèrent pétrifiés. Rogue allait leur enseigner les sortilèges interdits. Ce n'était pas possible.  
  
« Recopiez ce qui s'affiche au tableau correctement. Ce sont les bases de l'enseignement du sortilège de Doloris, utile pour faire se tordre de douleur votre adversaire et pouvoir lui faire avouer tout ce que vous souhaitez. Exceptionnellement vous n'aurez pas de devoirs, car en dehors de l'autorisation ministérielle pour ce cours, il est strictement interdit d'utiliser ce sort. Vous avez 5 minutes pour recopier tout cela ! »  
  
Aussitôt toutes les plumes se mirent à gratter sur les parchemins. Apprendre les sortilèges interdits semblait passionnant. Mais leur manipulation était extrêmement dangereuse. Au bout de 5 minutes la voix de Rogue s'éleva.  
  
« Nous allons passer aux travaux pratiques. Potter, venez par ici. »  
  
Harry se dirigea, baguette en main, vers l'estrade.  
  
« Vous avez lu ce qui est écrit sur le tableau ! Souvenez-vous donc du mouvement spécifique pour jeter ce sort, Potter. N'oubliez pas que le mouvement doit être exécuté exactement dans l'ordre indiqué : lever, baisser et trois cercles dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Et cela dans un mouvement rapide. Faites-nous une démonstration. »  
  
« Quel est mon support, professeur ? »  
  
« Support ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous, Potter ? »  
  
« Sur quel animal dois-je jeter le sort ? Dois-je le jeter sur une araignée ? »  
  
Harry se rappelait que le faux professeur Maugrey lui avait fait une démonstration sur une araignée deux ans auparavant.  
  
« Une araignée ? Mais qui vous a donné cette idée saugrenue ! Si vous voulez faire souffrir une araignée, Potter, prenez un couteau et coupez lui les pattes ! »  
  
Harry contrôla sa rage.  
  
« Quel est mon cobaye alors, professeur ? »  
  
« Vous allez expérimenter ce sort sur moi, Potter. »  
  
La surprenante réponse de Rogue fit tressaillir toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Harry lui-même ne fut pas insensible à ce que venait de lui dire le professeur Rogue.  
  
« Mais, monsieur... »  
  
« Potter ! Êtes-vous si prétentieux pour penser réussir un sort aussi difficile dès le premier essai? Jetez ce sort sur moi ! EXECUTION ! »  
  
Rogue impassible se tenait en face de Harry plus déterminé que jamais. Celui-ci se mit en position et se concentra sur son sort. Après une longue inspiration il jeta alors son sort.  
  
« ENDOLORIS ! »  
  
La pointe de la baguette de Harry s'illumina faiblement sans projeter quoique ce soit sur Rogue.  
  
« Pitoyable, Potter ! » S'exclama Rogue le sourire aux lèvres. « Plus de haine ! Plus d'assurance ! Êtes-vous timide ? Recommencez ! »  
  
Harry se concentra de nouveau. De la haine... pensa-t-il... j'en ai à revendre pour Rogue. Il m'a humilié et m'humilie encore.  
  
« ENDOLORIS ! »  
  
La baguette de Harry s'illumina de rouge pour la seconde fois avec la même intensité.  
  
« Vous êtes un incapable. Vous n'y arriverez jamais ! J'aurais eu le temps de vous tuer et de tuer toute cette assemblée si vous étiez en situation réelle. VOUS ETES NUL ! Faites-moi CE SORT CORRECTEMENT ! »  
  
La colère de Harry était au maximum. Comment pouvait-il se laisser insulter ainsi ? Rogue veut souffrir, alors il souffrira !  
  
« ENDOLORIS ! »  
  
Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas seulement la pointe de la baguette de Harry qui s'illuminait, un rayon puissant sortit de sa baguette en direction de Rogue. Aussitôt, plusieurs élèves cachèrent leurs yeux derrière leurs mains pour ne pas voir le résultat du sortilège d'Harry. Mais le résultat fut surprenant. Rogue n'avait pas bougé, tel une statue. Le rayon de lumière semblait n'avoir aucune conséquence sur lui. Harry cessa alors son jet de lumière.  
  
« Tout simplement affligeant. Si le niveau de cette classe est comparable au votre, je doute obtenir un quelconque résultat avec qui que ce soit! Retournez à votre place, Potter. Et puisque vous pensez que faire souffrir une araignée vous semble suffisant, voici donc de quoi vous entraîner jusqu'à la fin du cours. »  
  
Rogue fit apparaître en face de chaque élève une araignée velue.  
  
« Beurk ! S'exclama Ron. Elles sont affreuses. »  
  
Aussi, et jusqu'à la fin du cours tous s'exercèrent sur leur araignée. Mais personne ne réussit à effectuer ce sortilège correctement, au grand désespoir d'Hermione. 


	27. De découvertes en découvertes

Chapitre 27 : De découvertes en découvertes.  
  
A la fin de la journée, Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour enquêter sur le fameux miroir. Ils y retrouvèrent Luna devant une pile de livres impressionnante, plongée dans un exemplaire du Chicaneur.  
  
« Salut, Luna ! »  
  
« Salut ! » Répondit-elle, sans même lever le nez de son journal.  
  
« Ton père a publié quelque chose d'intéressant ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Luna.  
  
Bouclier définitif pour la prison d'Azkaban.  
  
Suite à la révolte fin juillet à la prison d'Azkaban, un bouclier de protection a été mis en place pour éviter tout débordement et toute évasion. Selon les dires du ministère, la prison était sous bonne protection jusque-là. Cependant depuis hier, le bouclier provisoire autour d'Azkaban est devenu un bouclier définitif. Seules certaines personnes peuvent y entrer sous l'action d'une formule très précise et protégée par un gardien du secret confidentiel. Suite à la mise en place de ce bouclier, le nouveau ministre de la magie Neil Augustus Evans s'est exprimé devant les médias :  
  
« Le bouclier définitif mis en place à Azkaban évitera tout risque d'évasion, et permettra notamment à tous nos aurors jusqu'alors en poste à Azkaban de mener d'autres enquêtes à bien. Nous sommes en temps de guerre, il est donc nécessaire d'avoir un maximum de moyens pour pouvoir vaincre l'ennemi. »  
  
Un tel revirement d'attitude indiquerait peut-être un danger imminent pour notre communauté et plus particulièrement pour les sorciers issus de familles moldues.  
  
« Les aurors partent d'Azkaban. » S'exclama Hermione. « Ils n'allaient pas passer leur temps là-bas non plus. Ils ont bien d'autres choses à faire ! Et puis le bouclier définitif est beaucoup plus sûr que le bouclier mis en place en juillet. »  
  
« Tu ne comprends pas, Hermione ! » Répondit Luna. « Pourquoi mettre ce bouclier définitif maintenant, presque 2 mois après l'évasion du père de Malefoy ? Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de mettre un bouclier définitif à l'origine, alors s'ils le mettent maintenant, c'est qu'il y a une excellente raison. C'est inquiétant ! . Quelque chose se prépare. Lucius Malefoy a eu le temps de rejoindre Voldemort et de mettre en place un plan, et peut-être que le ministre a eu des renseignements, alors il met tout en œuvre pour le vaincre. »  
  
Hermione semblait vexée. Pour la première fois, ce n'était pas elle qui faisait une remarque intelligente et en plus de cela, elle n'avait pas réussi à faire un sort de doloris correctement.  
  
« Harry, poursuivit Luna. Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose sur le miroir, mais je ne suis pas sûre. C'est dans ce livre je crois. »  
  
Luna ouvrit un livre, le feuilleta rapidement puis poussa le livre vers Harry.  
  
« Voilà, c'est là ! »  
  
Le miroir des ombres.  
  
Le miroir des ombres est un célèbre et légendaire miroir recueillant les âmes des sorciers décédés brutalement et dont la justice n'a pu ou n'a pas puni les coupables. On retrouve dans ce miroir les âmes d'assassins exécutés pendant des millénaires ainsi que celles d'innocents dont les meurtriers n'ont jamais été punis. Ce miroir aurait été détruit accidentellement il y a près de 4500 ans en Egypte, par un sorcier prénommé Onuphrius Calius, alors que celui-ci déplaçait d'énormes blocs de pierres pour construire une pyramide. La légende du miroir des ombres aurait engendré de nombreux conflits il y a des milliers d'années. Ses principaux pouvoirs sont inconnus.  
  
Après la lecture de l'article Harry se tourna vers Luna.  
  
« Bien sûr, c'est ça ! Luna, tu es géniale ! C'est pour cela que ce miroir se trouvait dans le département des mystères. Tout le monde pense qu'il n'a jamais existé ou qu'il a été brisé. »  
  
« C'est ce que je pense, en effet. »  
  
« Le truc, dit Ron, c'est que c'est assez faible comme renseignement. S'il y a eu des conflits pour ce miroir, c'est que forcément il a une autre utilité. »  
  
« Tu ne comprends pas, Ron, intervint Hermione, Ce miroir a tué Sirius. C'est ça son utilité ! C'est une arme. Et si ça se trouve, elle a bien d'autres pouvoirs. »  
  
« Hermione ! Tu es un génie ! » S'exclama soudainement Luna.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent vers elle.  
  
« Tu viens d'utiliser le terme ! C'est une arme ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? »  
  
Hermione poussa une exclamation soudaine.  
  
« Ce... non... Luna, tu penses que... »  
  
« Mais bien sûr, Hermione ! »  
  
« On peut comprendre ? » Intervint Ron un peu agacé.  
  
Hermione se retourna vers lui.  
  
« La fameuse arme qu'on cherchait l'année dernière, ce n'était pas seulement la prophétie, c'était le miroir! » 


	28. Curieuse demande

Chapitre 28 : Curieuse demande  
  
« Mais... je pensais que la prophétie était cette arme ? » Dit Harry.  
  
« C'est ce que nous pensions ! Et c'est aussi ce que l'ennemi pensait. La prophétie était importante mais pas autant que le miroir. Et maintenant que l'ennemi sait que la prophétie a été détruite, ils n'iront pas chercher ailleurs ! » Répondit Luna.  
  
L'avantage était donc du côté des alliés. C'était enfin un côté rassurant du problème. Maintenant il ne fallait pas que l'espion apprenne l'existence du miroir des ombres. Sinon il risquait d'y avoir d'autres problèmes. Des problèmes bien plus graves.  
  
Ils recherchèrent d'autres informations sur le miroir des ombres à la bibliothèque sans succès.  
  
Aussi les jours passaient sans que Harry ne soit très inquiet. Tout allait bien. Ils avaient un avantage et de taille. Mais avant tout il ne fallait pas que l'ennemi soit au courant. Aussi, Harry s'appliquait tous les soirs à ses exercices d'occlumencie et ne souhaitait que s'améliorer, si bien qu'il se rendit le jeudi suivant en cours d'occlumencie avec Dumbledore plus déterminé que jamais.  
  
Il arriva alors un peu en avance et attendit devant la statue que l'escalier apparaisse. Il s'avança donc vers l'escalier mais s'arrêta net. Un élève était descendu du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Mark fut à son tour surpris de croiser son cousin dans l'escalier, mais continua son chemin sans un mot. Comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Arrivé au bureau de Dumbledore, Harry se retrouva seul dans le bureau.  
  
« Professeur Dumbledore ? »  
  
« Il arrive. Il s'est rendu dans ses appartements. Il n'en a pas pour longtemps. »  
  
Harry se retourna vers le portrait de Phineas Nigellus qui lui avait adressé la parole.  
  
« Oh ! Merci. »  
  
« De rien, mon garçon ! En ce moment, il reçoit beaucoup de visites. J'ai l'impression d'être son secrétaire ! Il est débordé entre gérer cet établissement et s'occuper des affaires de l'Ordre. Ca va le rendre fou ! D'ailleurs je me demande s'il n'est pas déjà atteint. »  
  
« Pourquoi dites-vous cela? Parce qu'il a accueilli ici mon cousin et que c'est un Serpentard? »  
  
« Oh non ! Dumbledore accueille souvent ses étudiants, quelle que soit la maison, sans distinction. En fait, il se met subitement à parler à haute voix. Il ne s'adresse à personne de précis, mais il parle tout haut. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude de penser tout haut. Donc, je pense qu'il commence à délirer. »  
  
« La folie n'est pas forcément un défaut, mon cher Phineas. »  
  
Dumbledore était à présent dans la salle avec une pile de livres.  
  
« Bonjour, Harry ! Es-tu prêt pour ta leçon ? »  
  
« Bonjour, professeur ! Oui, je suis prêt ! »  
  
Harry et le professeur Dumbledore se mirent en position.  
  
Dumbledore jeta son sort sur Harry qui résista un peu puis, débordé par la puissance du sort, ses souvenirs revinrent en tête. Il se retrouvait devant Rogue.  
  
« Vous allez expérimenter ce sort sur moi, Potter... Etes-vous si prétentieux pour penser réussir un sort aussi difficile dès le premier essai? Jetez ce sort sur moi ! EXECUTION ! .  
  
Harry essaya de résister de toutes ses forces au puissant pouvoir de Dumbledore. Il se revoyait jeter un sort sur le professeur Rogue. Un sort de Doloris raté. Un échec cuisant.  
  
« Pitoyable, Potter... Plus de haine ! Plus d'assurance... VOUS ETES NUL ! FAITES-MOI CE SORT CORRECTEMENT ! »  
  
Harry était sous un puissant sortilège, mais l'humiliation de Rogue avait un plus grand retentissement dans son esprit. Non, il ne voulait pas revivre cette humiliation. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié de Dumbledore.  
  
Tout d'un coup le sort de Dumbledore s'évanouit.  
  
« Bien, Harry. Tu t'es exercé et cela se voit. Tes cours avec le professeur Rogue sont assez originaux, dis-moi. Vous apprenez le Doloris ? »  
  
« Oui. » Répondit Harry timidement.  
  
« Je n'étais pas spécialement pour le fait que vous ayez ce genre de cours. Quoiqu'il en soit, notre cher ministre m'en a persuadé. Au fond, peut-être avait-il raison... On peut apprendre beaucoup de choses en suivant la pédagogie du professeur Rogue. Concentre-toi, Harry, s'il te plaît. Tu es prêt ? »  
  
Harry fit un signe de la tête et aussitôt Dumbledore jeta un second sort. Il résista au sort autant qu'il le pouvait mais laissa échapper quelques souvenirs. Il se revoyait en train de lire un livre.  
  
« Miroir des ombres... des sorciers décédés brutalement... Onuphrius Calius... »  
  
La lutte contre ses émotions était terrible alors que le visage de Luna réapparaissait dans ses souvenirs.  
  
« C'est une arme... Une arme... »  
  
Harry lutta si fort que le sortilège de Dumbledore ne put résister.  
  
« Bien. Très bien ! Tu résistes à des sortilèges puissants maintenant... Tu n'auras bientôt plus besoin de mes cours. Il faut que tu continues à t'entraîner, Harry, surtout. »  
  
«Oui, professeur. »  
  
« Bien, mais avant que tu partes j'ai quelques petites choses à te demander. »  
  
Harry se doutait que le professeur Dumbledore allait le questionner sur ce qu'il savait sur le miroir des ombres. Cela paraissait évident.  
  
Sur l'invitation de Dumbledore, Harry s'était assis sur un fauteuil et le professeur Dumbledore s'installa en face de lui.  
  
« Je vois que Miss Lovegood est très pertinente. Cela ne m'étonne pas, c'est une Serdaigle, après tout. »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et attendit que le professeur Dumbledore poursuive son récit.  
  
« Je pense que cela est évident pour toi, Harry, mais je tiens à mettre les choses au clair. Il est évident que ce que tu as découvert sur le miroir des ombres est top secret. Tes amis et toi devrez donc garder cela sous silence. »  
  
« Oui, professeur. »  
  
« Je voudrais savoir autre chose. Est-ce que Sirius ou tes parents t'ont contacté depuis notre dernière séance ? »  
  
« Oui, une fois. Mon père, pour me dire de vous faire confiance. Mais il n'a pas pu me parler longtemps. »  
  
« Et ton miroir, Harry, est ce qu'il brillait comme la dernière fois ? »  
  
« Oui. Enfin c'est ce que m'a dit Ron. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait une sorte de vapeur pourpre, aussi. »  
  
Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil doucement avec un air réfléchi.  
  
« Bien. Harry, ce n'est pas tout. J'ai un service à te demander. »  
  
Harry fut surpris par cette dernière phrase.  
  
« Je sais que ce que je vais te demander est un énorme service. Je vais aller droit au but. J'aurais besoin que tu me prêtes le miroir que t'a donné Sirius. »  
  
Harry était abasourdi. C'était son miroir et c'était le seul moyen pour lui pour que ses parents ou Sirius le contactent.  
  
« Mais, Professeur Dumbledore, je... »  
  
« Excuse-moi, Harry, de te demander ça si brutalement. Je sais que tu y tiens. Mais j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. C'est juste un emprunt ! Je ne l'aurais que pour quelque temps... Je ne peux pas te dire combien de temps précisément mais je t'assure que j'en prendrai soin. »  
  
Harry était désemparé. Il avait confiance en Dumbledore mais cette demande soudaine était surprenante. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi répondre et Dumbledore se rendit rapidement compte de son hésitation.  
  
« Je pense que tu as besoin de réflexion, Harry. C'est bien normal après tout. Je vais te laisser réfléchir à la question. »  
  
Puis le professeur leva sa tête vers le ciel et parla d'une voix plus haute.  
  
« J'aimerais que vous lui parliez le plus vite possible s'il vous plaît, pour la suite des opérations. On pourra en discuter un peu plus tard. Faites attention, quand même ! »  
  
Harry ne comprenait pas à qui était en train de parler Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers Phineas Nigellus qui tapota son index contre sa tempe.  
  
« Eh bien, Harry ! Tu peux y aller ! Va rejoindre tes amis ! »  
  
Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers d'un air intrigué. Dumbledore était-il devenu complètement fou ? 


	29. Un reflet dangereux

Chapitre 29 : Un reflet dangereux.  
  
De retour à la salle commune des Gryffondor Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione en train de faire leurs devoirs. Harry s'installa auprès d'eux la mine déconfite.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Harry ? » Demanda Hermione inquiète. « Tu as des problèmes avec l'occlumencie ? »  
  
« Non, pas avec l'occlumencie. Dumbledore dit que je m'améliore. Mon problème, c'est Dumbledore. »  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur pendant un instant.  
  
« Il veut que je lui prête mon miroir. »  
  
« Il veut communiquer avec tes parents et Sirius ? » Demanda Ron.  
  
« Evidemment, Ron ! Quelle question ! A quoi lui servirait le miroir de Harry, sinon ? Tu es venu le chercher pour lui remettre ? »  
  
« Non. Il m'a dit qu'il me laissait une période de réflexion. Et puis il s'est exclamé en gardant les yeux au ciel, quelque chose comme : « Venez lui parler rapidement... on en parlera plus tard... » »  
  
« En fait, il demandait à tes parents de venir te parler. Eh bien, oui! Puisque ton père t'a dit, il me semble, qu'il savait tout ce qui se passe. Tu vas probablement avoir des nouvelles d'ici peu. »  
  
« C'est possible. Tu as raison. »  
  
« Bien! Alors je vais aller chercher mes affaires et me préparer pour ce soir. »  
  
« De quoi tu parles, Hermione ? » Demanda Ron.  
  
« Hé bien, la dernière fois que Harry a parlé avec son père, tu as tout juste eu le temps de voir que le miroir brillait et cette vapeur pourpre. Pour en savoir plus, on va faire un tour de garde pour surveiller le miroir et voir ce qui se passe dedans. Comme ça, je m'occupe du miroir une partie de la nuit, et toi une autre partie. »  
  
« Mais Hermione ! C'est le dortoir des garçons! Les autres ne vont pas être d'accord. »  
  
« Mais on ne va pas les mettre au courant non plus ! Je me prépare tout de suite avant que tout le monde ait l'idée de se coucher. Je me mets sous le lit de Ron, puis quand tout le monde sera endormi, je pourrai sortir de ma cachette. »  
  
« Et comment tu vas faire en ce qui concerne les filles de ton dortoir ? »  
  
« Je leur dirai que mes devoirs de préfète m'obligent à me coucher un peu plus tard. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois y aller, moi ! »  
  
Hermione monta alors vers son dortoir.  
  
« Elle pense à tout, je te jure ! »  
  
« Elle a raison. Les recherches à la bibliothèque n'ont rien donné pour le moment. Le seul moyen, c'est de nous renseigner par nous-mêmes. »  
  
Harry et Ron continuèrent leurs devoirs pendant une demi-heure puis décidèrent de se rendre à leur dortoir, où Dean et Seamus se trouvaient déjà. Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air inquiet. Hermione avait-elle eu le temps de se cacher ?  
  
« Bonsoir ! » Dit Seamus suivi d'un bâillement. « Alors, Harry ! Tu as prévu notre programme d'entraînement ? Le match contre Serpentard est prévu le week-end de la semaine d'Halloween. »  
  
« Eh bien, pour l'instant, j'y ai à peine pensé. Mais à partir de la semaine prochaine je pense qu'une heure par jour devrait être suffisante. Je demanderai ça à McGonagall. Et il va falloir qu'on s'y mette un peu plus chaque week-end aussi. On en reparlera demain. »  
  
« Oui, surtout qu'il va falloir en discuter avec Ginny, Katie et HERMIONE... AÏE ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Ron ? » Demanda Dean.  
  
« Rien, je viens de me pin... me cogner contre le pied de mon LIT QUI M'A FAIT MAL! »  
  
Dean et Seamus éclatèrent de rire.  
  
« Ne lui en veux pas, Ron. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. »  
  
Harry avait souri à l'écoute de cette remarque. Au moins, Hermione était là. C'était plutôt rassurant.  
  
Une heure après que tous avaient décidé de se coucher, les ronflements commencèrent à se faire entendre. Hermione sortit alors doucement de sa cachette.  
  
« Je crois que c'est bon. » Chuchota-t-elle. « Alors, Ron, je commence à surveiller puis vers 3 heures du matin je te réveille, d'accord ? »  
  
« Ok ! Mais cette fois-ci évite de me pincer ! Tu m'as fait mal ! »  
  
« Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi douillet ! Je te réveillerai doucement. Harry surtout endors-toi. Sinon on aura fait tout ça pour rien ! »  
  
Harry se mit dans son lit mais le sommeil avait du mal à venir. Mais finalement, la fatigue l'emporta.  
  
« Harry, donne le miroir à Dumbledore rapidement ! »  
  
Bien que l'environnement soit le même que d'habitude, la voix était différente cette fois-ci.  
  
« Harry, c'est Cédric. Cédric Diggory. Donne le miroir à Dumbledore, surtout »  
  
« CEDRIC ? MAIS MON PERE... »  
  
« Il ne peut pas te parler... Harry, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est devant le miroir? »  
  
« OUI. JE NE SAIS PAS QUI... »  
  
« HARRY, REVEILLE-TOI VITE ! LA PERSONNE DEVANT LE MIROIR EST EN DANGER ! REVEILLE-TOI ! REVEILLE-TOI ! »  
  
Un bip intense se fit entendre et Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il arracha des mains de Ron le miroir. Ron semblait dans un état d'hypnose intense.  
  
« Ron ! Ron ! Réveille-toi ! » Murmura Harry.  
  
Ron était sans aucune réaction. Harry alla donc réveiller Hermione.  
  
« Hermione ! Réveille-toi ! »  
  
« Quoi ? » Répondit-elle ensommeillée.  
  
« Viens voir ! C'est Ron ! »  
  
Hermione sortit d'en dessous du lit. Ron était dans le même état. Le regard fixe, la bouche ouverte. Il ne réagissait pas mais tanguait sur lui-même.  
  
« Ron réveille-toi ? REVEILLE-TOI ! »  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
  
Dean s'était réveillé et bientôt toute la chambre l'était.  
  
Hermione lui tapota légèrement le visage. Mais rien n'y fit.  
  
« JE T'EN PRIE RON, REVEILLE-TOI ! »  
  
« Hermione ! Ca ne sert à rien ! Emmenons-le à l'infirmerie ! »  
  
Hermione et Harry transportèrent Ron dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de l'infirmerie. Ils allaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, mais Ron inconscient pesait son poids.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je vous y prends à traîner dans les couloirs en pleine nuit! »  
  
Rusard se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière eux avec Miss Teigne !  
  
« Il est malade ! Nous l'emmenons à l'infirmerie, Mr Rusard! »  
  
« Mais bien sûr. Je vais en toucher deux mots tout de suite au professeur Dumbledore. »  
  
« Hermione, on n'a pas le temps d'en discuter. Dépêche-toi ! »  
  
« Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! » S'exclama Rusard.  
  
Ron et Hermione arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie et frappèrent à la porte.  
  
« MRS POMFRESH ! MRS POMFRESH ! »  
  
« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? PAR MERLIN ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'ARRIVE MON PAUVRE GARCON ! »  
  
Mrs Pomfresh porta Ron grâce à sa baguette jusqu'à un des lits de l'infirmerie.  
  
Elle commença à l'ausculter puis s'exclama soudain.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ? »  
  
Hermione et Harry ne savaient pas quoi répondre. Mais l'état de santé de Ron était plus important que tout au monde.  
  
« En fait, commença Hermione, il... »  
  
« Miss Granger, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous quitter cette salle. Mr Potter va vous accompagner. »  
  
Le professeur McGonagall était entrée dans la pièce en robe de chambre.  
  
« Mais, professeur ! »  
  
« Je vais expliquer la situation à Mrs Pomfresh. Allez attendre dans la salle à côté. »  
  
Hermione et Harry à contrecœur quittèrent la salle. Ils étaient inquiets pour la santé de Ron. En ouvrant la porte Dumbledore était dans la salle d'attente.  
  
« Professeur Dumbledore ! Le miroir... Ron ! »  
  
« Je ne savais pas que ton miroir pouvait avoir cet effet-là, Harry. Je suis désolé. »  
  
Hermione en larmes s'exclama alors :  
  
« Professeur ? Ron ? Comment il va aller ? Dites-le-moi ? »  
  
« Il va falloir attendre Hermione. Je vais rejoindre Mrs Pomfresh et lui demander comment il va. »  
  
Dumbledore se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte Harry l'interpella.  
  
« Professeur Dumbledore? »  
  
Dumbledore se retourna alors vers Harry.  
  
« Tenez professeur. Je n'en veux plus. Vous pouvez le garder. »  
  
Harry tendit le miroir à Dumbledore. Celui-ci le prit avec un regard grave, et entra dans l'infirmerie. 


	30. Convalescence

Chapitre 30 : Convalescence.  
  
Harry était en train de consoler Hermione dans la salle d'attente.  
  
« C'est de ma faute, dit-elle en larmes, On n'aurait jamais du surveiller ce miroir. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie ! »  
  
« Calme-toi ! Hermione ! Ca va s'arranger. Ron va nous revenir. »  
  
« Dumbledore n'a même pas su nous répondre, Harry ! Il faut prévenir sa mère. Et toute sa famille ! »  
  
« Ca ne sert à rien de les affoler pour le moment, peut-être que ce n'est pas si grave. »  
  
Mais Harry était aussi inquiet que Hermione. Aussi, il restèrent dans la salle d'attente pendant ce qui leur paraissait être une éternité. Cela faisait près d'une heure et demie que Ron était à l'infirmerie quand Mrs Pomfresh ouvrit la porte. Hermione et Harry se précipitèrent vers elle.  
  
« Comment il va ? » Demanda Hermione.  
  
« Il est inconscient »  
  
Hermione s'effondra sur le sol et Harry resta sous le choc.  
  
« Allons ! Allons ! Miss Granger, laissez-moi terminer! »  
  
Mrs Pomfresh aida Hermione à se relever  
  
« Il s'est réveillé pendant un petit instant tout à l'heure. Mais il doit prendre beaucoup de repos et que quelqu'un soit en permanence à ses côtés. Il a frôlé la mort. »  
  
« Il se réveillera quand ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
« Eh bien cela dépend de beaucoup de choses. Je pense cependant qu'il devrait se réveiller dans la journée. »  
  
« On peut le voir ? »  
  
« Oui, dans un instant, Miss Granger. Je voudrais juste vous parler auparavant. »  
  
Hermione et Harry étaient impatients d'aller voir Ron, mais Mrs Pomfresh les incita à s'asseoir.  
  
« Mr Weasley a été touché par quelque chose que je ne connais pas. Donc je ne sais pas s'il va y avoir des séquelles. Il est probable que... »  
  
A ce moment-là, une lumière éblouissante sortit de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh se leva subitement et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie suivie par Harry et Hermione. Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient autour du lit de Ron.  
  
« Entrez donc ! Mr Weasley se réveille. »  
  
Ils se précipitèrent autour du lit de Ron. Celui-ci plissait les yeux, comme ébloui par la lumière.  
  
« Ron, comment ça va ? »  
  
« Quoi ? C'est toi, Harry ? »  
  
« Oui ! Tu nous a fait peur. Hermione aussi est là. »  
  
« Hermione ? »  
  
Hermione se rapprocha du lit de Ron et s'accroupit près de lui.  
  
« Oui, je suis là, Ron. J'ai tellement eu peur, je croyais qu'on t'avait perdu. »  
  
Hermione se mit à pleurer chaudement près de l'oreiller de Ron.  
  
« Je pense qu'il serait temps de prévenir Ginny Weasley. » Intervint le professeur McGonagall. « Elle a du avoir vent de l'incident. Je pense qu'elle serait rassurée, si elle avait un avis médical. Allons la prévenir, chère Mrs Pomfresh. Vous devez être fatiguée et un bon petit déjeuner vous remettrait d'aplomb. Nous irons petit déjeuner tout de suite après. »  
  
« Je reste ici pour le surveiller » déclara le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Mrs Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall quittèrent alors l'infirmerie.  
  
« Alors Ron. Comment vas-tu ? »  
  
« J'ai affreusement mal à la tête. A part ça, je pense que ça va, professeur. »  
  
« Je suis désolée, Ron ! » Dit Hermione qui ne cessait de pleurer. « C'est de ma faute si tu as failli mourir. Si je n'avais pas eu cette idée stupide... »  
  
« Hermione, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît. C'est terminé, d'ailleurs, je pense que je vais me lever. »  
  
Ron essaya de se lever mais le professeur Dumbledore l'en empêcha.  
  
« Oh non ! Ron, je te l'interdis. Quelqu'un qui a frôlé la mort ne cavale pas quelques heures après son accident. Repos obligatoire jusqu'à lundi au moins. Je dispense Harry et Hermione de cours aujourd'hui. Ils ne pourront pas suivre correctement les cours avec si peu d'heures de sommeil. Ils te tiendront compagnie. Et puis, de toute manière, on doit de te surveiller pendant quelque temps. »  
  
« Mais je vais très bien ! »  
  
« On ne discute pas ! Sinon, je devrais enlever 50 points à Gryffondor et ça fait près de 30 ans que je n'ai pas retiré des points à une maison. »  
  
Ron se recala sur son lit confortablement.  
  
« J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi. Je ne suis pas fatigué. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose d'ailleurs. J'ai vu le miroir s'illuminer, puis comme la dernière fois cette espèce de brouillard pourpre est apparu et je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit sombre. J'entendais des voix partout. Je vous ai entendu, mais il me semble avoir entendu d'autres voix. Mais je ne comprenais pas très bien, ça se mélangeait dans ma tête. Et puis il me semble avoir vu Sirius pendant quelques instant. Ensuite je me suis réveillé ici. »  
  
« Tu as vu Sirius ? »  
  
« Oui, et il m'a tendu un miroir. Un miroir semblable au tien, Harry. »  
  
« C'est grâce à ce miroir que tu es revenu, Ron. » Intervint Dumbledore. « Bien, je pense qu'il faut que j'étudie un peu ce miroir. Je vais vous laisser. Repose-toi bien surtout. Je pense que Mrs Pomfresh te laissera sortir de l'infirmerie demain si tout va bien. Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous apporte votre petit déjeuner ici. »  
  
Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie. Hermione pleurait toujours autant. Ron et Harry se regardèrent en souriant.  
  
« Hermione ! Calme-toi ! Je n'ai rien, regarde. Ca va mieux ! J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. »  
  
« J'ai failli te tuer ! J'ai failli te tuer ! Je m'en serais jamais remise. »  
  
« Hermione, je te le répète, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Hermione, regarde- moi. »  
  
Il posa la main sur sa tête affectueusement. Hermione releva sa tête, les yeux plein de larmes. Ron lui sourit.  
  
« Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est clair ? »  
  
Hermione baissa les yeux un instant, mais Ron posa sa main sur la joue humide de son amie. Celle-ci releva les yeux et prit la main de Ron, collée à sa joue.  
  
« Sachez, très chère amie que s'il vous prend de répéter encore une fois que c'est votre faute, il se peut bien que notre correspondance cesse définitivement. Il en va de même si je ne vois pas votre magnifique sourire illuminer votre visage sur-le-champ. »  
  
Hermione rit timidement. Puis se jeta au cou de Ron.  
  
« Je préfère ça. Quoique... Tu m'étrangles un peu, là. »  
  
« Oh ! Excuse-moi » dit-elle, en lâchant son étreinte.  
  
« J'ai dit que tu m'étranglais un peu, j'ai pas dit que tu devais me lâcher. Allez, reviens ! Je suis bien content de vous revoir. »  
  
Hermione resserra son étreinte sur Ron. Le pire était passé. 


	31. un bol d’air frais à Poudlard

Chapitre 31 : un bol d'air frais à Poudlard.  
  
Le rétablissement de Ron fut surprenant par sa rapidité. Si bien que le dimanche soir Mrs Pomfresh décida de le laisser sortir.  
  
A Poudlard, l'accident de Ron avait pris une tournure excentrique. On parlait même du retour d'un basilic qui l'aurait pétrifié. Les théories les plus folles avaient fait le tour des maisons, même Ginny n'était pas sûre de ce qui c'était passé. Ron lui-même laissait planer le mystère. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Aussi, lundi matin en se rendant en cours de Potions, Ron rasait les murs pour éviter de donner plus d'explications.  
  
« C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent être curieux, ici ! Je ne peux même plus faire un pas dans les couloirs de cette école sans qu'on vienne me poser tout un tas de questions. » Dit-il à Harry.  
  
« J'ai cru remarquer ! »  
  
Au même moment, Pavarti et Padma Patil arrivèrent face à Ron.  
  
« Alors, Ron ? Comment ça va ? On a appris pour ton accident, tu sais ! Ca a du être terrible ? »  
  
« Non, enfin... »  
  
« Mais si ! Je me demande bien ce que c'est, d'être pétrifié. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »  
  
« Bon ! Eh bien, Ron, je vais te laisser ! J'ai un cours, moi ! » Coupa Harry.  
  
« Attends, j'arrive ! Les filles, je n'ai pas envie de vous expliquer, là ! »  
  
« Oh, pauvre Ron ! Encore traumatisé par son accident ! Il faut l'aider, n'est-ce pas, Padma ? »  
  
« Oui. Tu sais, Ron, il faut en parler. Nous sommes à l'écoute de tous les élèves qui ont besoin de nous. »  
  
« Oh ! Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de vous répondre. »  
  
Hermione était arrivée derrière Ron.  
  
« Ah ! Hermione, tu tombes bien ! Est-ce que tu pourrais... »  
  
« Te réserver une place en cours de potions, le temps que tu répondes à tes groupies? Evidemment, Ron ! AVEC PLAISIR ! »  
  
Le ton d'Hermione était devenu agressif.  
  
« Harry ! Hermione ! Je... »  
  
« Allez viens, Harry ! On va être en retard. »  
  
« On pourrait peut -être l'aider ? »  
  
« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin d'aide. S'il le voulait, il s'en serait déjà débarrassé! »  
  
Hermione se retourna une dernière fois vers Ron, lui fit un sourire crispé, puis traîna Harry par le bras. Elle resta muette pendant un très long moment. Harry décida alors de couper court à ce silence.  
  
« Tu sais, ce n'est pas de sa faute... »  
  
« Tiens, Luna ! Bonjour ! Je te laisse avec Harry, il a plein de choses à te dire. On finira notre conversation plus tard, Harry. Je t'attends devant la salle de cours. »  
  
Hermione lâcha le bras de Harry et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son cours de potions le laissant avec Luna en plein milieu du couloir.  
  
« Salut, Luna. » Dit-il un peu gêné.  
  
« Bonjour, Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Hermione ? »  
  
« Elle est un peu contrariée... enfin je crois ! »  
  
« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? »  
  
« Euh... bah... Oui ! Enfin tu sais que Ron a eu un petit accident. »  
  
« J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses, en fait. D'ailleurs, on m'a aussi posé beaucoup de questions. »  
  
« Ah bon ? Comment ça se fait ? »  
  
« Eh bien, on nous a croisé plusieurs fois ensemble à la bibliothèque, donc ils ont cru que tu m'en avais parlé. »  
  
« Ah ! C'est pour ça. Eh bien, en fait, c'est à cause du miroir. Diggory a essayé de me contacter. C'est long à expliquer ! »  
  
« Oui, je m'en doute un peu. On en reparlera plus tard. On se voit à la bibliothèque à l'heure du déjeuner ? »  
  
« Oui. Bien sûr ! A tout à l'heure ! »  
  
Harry se mit à courir pour rejoindre la salle de cours où Hermione l'attendait.  
  
« Ta tante n'est pas encore arrivée. Ron non plus d'ailleurs. Tu as parlé à Luna ? »  
  
« A peine. On doit se voir tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque. On lui expliquera plus en détail. »  
  
« Je ne pourrais pas être là à l'heure du déjeuner. Il faut que je rattrape les cours qu'on a manqué vendredi. Il faut que j'aille voir le professeur Flitwick et McGonagall. Je vous rejoins peut-être plus tard. »  
  
« Bonjour ! Excusez-moi pour mon retard ! J'avais quelques petites affaires à régler. »  
  
Tante Séléné arriva pour ouvrir la porte de sa salle de cours. Lorsqu'elle l'eût ouverte, elle se dirigea vers son bureau pendant que les élèves s'installaient. Ron arriva précipitamment pour s'installer entre Harry et Hermione.  
  
« Juste à temps ! Elles ne voulaient plus me lâcher. Un vrai cauchemar ces deux-là ! Heureusement que Rusard traîne dans les couloirs. »  
  
« Le concierge est venu à la rescousse de ce pauvre Ron ! » Soupira Hermione.  
  
Ron voulu répliquer mais Mrs Evans prit la parole.  
  
« Avant de commencer le cours, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Je vous ai dit la semaine dernière que je voulais un peu changer les vieilles traditions de Poudlard. Et avec l'accord du professeur Dumbledore, j'ai pu réussir à changer tout ça. Aussi, voilà : je vous annonce que cette année votre banquet d'Halloween est annulé. »  
  
Un brouhaha de désaccord se fit alors entendre parmi les élèves.  
  
« Vous réagissez au quart de tour ! Attendez que je finisse, tout de même! Je vais organiser un fabuleux bal d'Halloween à la place. Quelque chose de spectaculaire ! La plus grande fête qu'on n'ait jamais organisée à Poudlard, semblable au Bal des Trois Sorciers qui s'est déroulé ici il y a quelques années, sauf que cette fois-ci, même les élèves des trois premières années sont aussi invités. »  
  
Cette fois-ci, les élèves semblaient réjouis par la nouvelle.  
  
« Je vois que cette nouvelle vous fait plaisir. Oh ! J'ai autre chose à vous dire... Si tout ce passe bien pour Halloween, il est possible que j'organise un autre bal vers février - mars. Maintenant, il est temps de travailler. »  
  
« Un bal. C'est une bonne idée ! Tu en penses quoi, Ron ? » Murmura Harry.  
  
Mais Ron était déjà plongé dans un parchemin écrivant à toute allure. Quelques instants plus tard, il plia la feuille et la glissa vers Hermione. Celle-ci pris le parchemin et le glissa dans son sac.  
  
« Ce n'est pas le moment, Ron ! Nous sommes en cours, là ! »  
  
Ron, l'air déçu posa sa plume sur la table. 


	32. Un jeu de miroirs

Chapitre 32 : Un jeu de miroirs  
  
A la fin du cours, Harry et Ron décidèrent de passer à la bibliothèque avant déjeuner pour rejoindre Luna.  
  
« Alors ! Tu vas demander à Luna ? »  
  
« De quoi tu parles ? »  
  
« Je parle du bal ! De quoi veux-tu que je te parle ? »  
  
« Ah oui ! Evidemment. Je suppose que tu as déjà demandé à Hermione, par le mot que tu lui as donné en cours de potions. »  
  
« Oui, mais elle ne l'a pas lu en cours. Ca m'énerve d'attendre. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu vas demander à Luna de t'accompagner, oui ou non ? »  
  
« Oui, enfin, je n'y ai pas franchement pensé. »  
  
« N'essaye pas de me faire marcher, tu l'aimes bien ça se voit. »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai. Je l'aime bien. Mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle pense. »  
  
« Eh oui ! C'est bien dommage. On ne peut pas entrer dans la tête des filles. »  
  
« ATTENDEZ-MOI ! »  
  
Hermione les rejoignit en courant.  
  
« Vous allez à la bibliothèque ? »  
  
« Oui. » Répondit Harry. « Mais tu ne devais pas aller voir McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick ? »  
  
« Je suis passée voir le professeur Flitwick déjà. Et avant d'aller voir McGonagall, je dois aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque. »  
  
« Hum ! Dis-moi Hermione, tu as eu le temps de lire ce que je t'ai donné tout à l'heure ? »  
  
« Non j'avais oublié. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque »  
  
Arrivés à la bibliothèque, ils se mirent à chercher Luna, mais il furent rapidement attirés par une masse de garçons autours d'une table. Il s'en approchèrent, poussés par leur curiosité. Puis une voix s'écria au centre de cette masse.  
  
« JE VOUS DIS QUE J'AI DEJA QUELQU'UN POUR LE BAL ! ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! »  
  
Luna s'était mise à hurler puis la masse de garçons commença alors à se dissiper autour d'elle. Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent stupéfaits face à la réaction de Luna.. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu aussi en colère. Mais Harry fut encore plus stupéfait. Elle avait déjà un cavalier.  
  
« Ah, vous êtes là ! Ils ne me lâchaient plus, j'ai bien failli partir. Heureusement que j'arrive à me débrouiller, maintenant. »  
  
Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table. Hermione avait sorti son livre et le message de Ron qu'elle déplia. Elle se rendit avec vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire.  
  
« Alors, Ron ? Comment ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »  
  
Ron raconta alors à Luna, ce qui s'était passé avec le miroir, l'apparition de Sirius et ses étranges symptômes alors qu'il était inconscient.  
  
« Et comment es-tu revenu ? »  
  
« Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était grâce au miroir de Sirius et celui de Harry, je présume »  
  
« Attends, je cherche à comprendre. Tu es rentré à l'intérieur du miroir ? »  
  
« Eh bien, pas physiquement. Mais j'ai eu les mêmes visions que Harry. »  
  
« Et tu n'as vu que Sirius ? Personne d'autre ? »  
  
«Eh non, personne d'autre, et je pense savoir pourquoi. » Répondit Hermione qui s'installa sur la table.  
  
Les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione qui prit une plume et commença à écrire.  
  
« Sirius est le seul qui soit rentré physiquement de son vivant dans le miroir. Sa chute a été brutale. De ce fait, son corps et son âme n'ont pu être séparés lors de son décès. C'est pourquoi seul Sirius peut être physiquement présent, en quelque sorte. Maintenant, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose. »  
  
Hermione sortit de son sac deux petits miroirs qu'elle plaça l'un en face de l'autre.  
  
« Qu'en penses-tu Luna ? »  
  
« Il s'est sûrement créé un jeu de reflets ! Le miroir des ombres s'est reflété sur le miroir que possédait Sirius lors de sa chute. Le miroir de Harry et celui de Sirius a un lien qui permet d'établir un contact. Donc... »  
  
« Le miroir que j'avais a aussi le reflet du miroir des ombres quand je l'utilise ! Mais bien sûr ! En fait j'avais une sorte de mini-miroir des ombres ! »  
  
« Mais il ne fonctionne que si Sirius communique avec toi. Voilà ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai eu mon malaise. Quand j'ai regardé le miroir, ils ont du capturer une partie de mon âme, c'est ça ? Je l'ai échappé belle, alors ! »  
  
« Eh oui, Ron ! Ce n'est pas peu dire. Ton âme a du être capturée partiellement, car un corps ne peut vivre sans âme. C'est pour cela, qu'au final, tu as pu revenir. Je trouve qu'on arrive à raisonner parfaitement tous ensemble ! » S'exclama Luna le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Je trouve aussi ! » Répondit Hermione qui avait cessé d'écrire et rassemblait ses affaires. « Je vais vous laisser, je dois encore aller voir le professeur McGonagall avant d'aller déjeuner. A tout à l'heure !  
  
Ah ! Au fait ! Voilà pour toi Ron ! »  
  
Hermione tendit un morceau de parchemin à Ron puis s'en alla. Ron s'empressa alors de lire le message. Puis, à la fin de sa lecture, il ferma les yeux et se mit à frapper sa tête contre la table.  
  
« Mais quel imbécile je fais ! Quel imbécile ! »  
  
« Alors ? Elle a refusé ? C'est pas vrai ? »  
  
« Non ! C'est pas ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être bête ! »  
  
Ron tendit le message à Harry.  
  
« Je peux lire ? » Demanda Luna.  
  
« Tu peux, je t'en prie ! » Dit Ron, la tête appuyé contre la table.  
  
Question  
  
Ma très chère Hermione,  
  
Il y a quelques années j'ai fait une terrible erreur en ne vous invitant pas au bal plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, je ne tiens pas à refaire cette terrible faute une seconde fois. Aussi, me ferez vous l'immense honneur d'être ma cavalière au bal d'Halloween ? J'en serai véritablement honoré.  
  
Signé.  
  
Votre très cher Ron empli d'espoir.  
  
Réponse  
  
Très cher Ron,  
  
Je suis ravie que vous ayez appris de vos erreurs. Ainsi, vous souhaitez que je sois votre cavalière avant de vous retrouver à chercher une cavalière de dernière minute comme la dernière fois. J'accepte votre proposition car je vous dois bien ce service.  
  
Signé.  
  
Votre cavalière de substitution.  
  
Harry et Luna se mirent à sourire à la fin de la lettre.  
  
« Tu n'as pas été d'une grande finesse sur ce coup-là, Ron ! En tant que fille, je comprends parfaitement sa réaction. Tu aurais dû plus réfléchir avant d'écrire ce message. Pourtant, sur les autres lettres, tu t'étais un peu plus appliqué. »  
  
« Tu as lu les autres lettres ? »  
  
« Bien entendu ! Pendant que vous êtes en cours de divination le mardi, Hermione et moi, nous n'avons pas cours. Alors, on discute un peu ensemble à la bibliothèque. »  
  
« Mais alors, tu peux me dire... »  
  
« Non, mais tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire tout ce que me dit Hermione ? Je serais toi, j'essayerais de m'appliquer, car ça va être difficile de rattraper ton erreur. »  
  
Ron se leva soudainement.  
  
« Oui, d'accord...je vais aller dans ma chambre et je vais écrire quelque chose calmement et en réfléchissant bien. Je vous rejoins au déjeuner. »  
  
Ron mit ses affaires en vrac dans son sac avant de quitter la bibliothèque d'un pas pressé.  
  
« Tu étais au courant de leur petit manège ? Je ne savais pas que tu parlais avec Hermione tous les mardis ! »  
  
« Tu sais, toi et Ron vous êtes ses amis, mais quelques fois, une fille a besoin de parler avec une autre fille. Toi et Ron, vous êtes tout le temps ensemble, alors vous ne ressentez pas ce manque. Et puis je t'avoue que ça m'amuse de les regarder. »  
  
« C'est vrai que c'est amusant. Je me demande si ça va s'arranger un jour leur histoire. »  
  
« En tout cas, ça ne sera sûrement pas pour tout de suite, avec ce que vient d'écrire Ron. »  
  
Luna et Harry se mirent à rire ensemble. Puis le silence s'installa avant que Harry ne lui pose la question qui le démangeait depuis un moment.  
  
« Et...hum... tu vas avec qui au bal d'Halloween ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »  
  
« Qui t'a dit que j'avais un cavalier ? »  
  
« Eh bien, tout à l'heure, tu as dit aux autres que... »  
  
« Ah oui ! Mais j'ai dit ça pour les faire fuir! Ca a marché d'ailleurs. »  
  
« Dans ce cas, peut-être que l'on pourrait y aller ensemble ? Tu voudrais bien être ma cavalière ? »  
  
« J'en serais enchantée ! Au moins, je n'aurais plus à mentir. » Dit-elle en souriant à Harry.  
  
« Eh bien, ma chère cavalière, que diriez-vous si nous allions déjeuner ? »  
  
« J'en dit que je meurs de faim ! Allons-y ! »  
  
Harry et Luna rassemblèrent leurs affaires et partirent déjeuner. 


	33. Chez Gaichiffons

Chapitre 33 : Chez Gaichiffons  
  
La semaine fut difficile. Harry était submergé de devoirs, il devait gérer les entraînements de quidditch et bien qu'il n'ait plus son miroir, il ne cessait d'y penser. Cependant Luna avait accepté son invitation et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Ron lui, avait tout essayer pour réparer la situation auprès d'Hermione, mais celle ci était vexée et semblait ne rien vouloir écouter.  
  
« Après tout peut être que j'arrangerai la situation le jour du bal. » Se répétait Ron, comme s'il souhaitait s'en persuader.  
  
Aussi quand enfin la fin de semaine arriva, tous étaient ravis de pouvoir passer le week-end à Pré au Lard. Bien que ces week-ends soient très attendus, cette fois ci, ils l'étaient plus encore. Beaucoup d'étudiants souhaitaient en effet faire des achats pour le bal. Harry lui-même avait besoin d'une nouvelle tenue de soirée. Celle qu'il avait porté il y a 2 ans de cela était devenue bien trop petite maintenant. Mais lui qui n'avait jamais porté autre chose que son uniforme de Poudlard et les vêtements de Dudley était un peu embêter de s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements.  
  
Hermione avait décidé de faire ses achats de son côté. Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent seul dans les rues de Pré au Lard.  
  
« Je dois passer chez Zonko, je te rejoins plus tard. Fred et Georges m'ont offert de nouvelles tenues de soirées l'année dernière. Des rouges ! Ca me change de l'éternel violet que ma mère me choisissait. Elles étaient un peu grandes à l'époque donc cela m'ira maintenant parfaitement. Tu trouveras quelque chose chez Gaichiffons. A tout à l'heure ! »  
  
Harry entra dans le magasin. Un étalage immense s'étalait devant lui. Des couleurs différentes, des tissus différents, des styles différents : de quoi en avoir la tête qui tourne ! Après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour du rayonnage Harry s'était décidé à prendre la première tenue qui lui tombait sous la main.  
  
« Harry ? Tu te cherches une tenue ? »  
  
Hermione était apparue derrière l'étalage.  
  
« Oui. Je t'avoue que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Et toi ? »  
  
« Eh bien, moi non plus. J'aurais du demander à Ginny de venir m'aider. C'est la sœur de Ron, elle est bien placée pour me donner son avis. »  
  
« Je peux t'aider si tu veux ! Et tu pourras me donner ton avis ? »  
  
« Pourquoi pas ! »  
  
Harry et Hermione se mit à faire le tour des étalages d'abord pour Harry, puis ce fut le tour d'Hermione. Harry grâce à l'aide d'Hermione trouva une tenue verte avec des motifs elfiques de fil d'or. Hermione trouva une robe d'un orange pastel avec des broderies argentées. Ils essayèrent leurs tenues en même temps puis sortirent de leurs cabines d'essayage.  
  
« Harry c'est parfait ! »  
  
« Et toi aussi ! Elle te va très bien ! »  
  
« Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! »  
  
« RON ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME VOIR ! »  
  
Hermione était rentrée dans la cabine d'essayage précipitamment. Ron était revenu de chez Zonko.  
  
« Mais pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit ? Tu es ma cavalière et je te verrai bien au bal non ? »  
  
« Justement ! On ne doit pas voir sa cavalière dans sa robe de bal avant ! Il va falloir que j'en trouve une autre maintenant. »  
  
« Oh non ! S'il te plaît, garde celle là, je l'ai à peine vue au fond ! »  
  
« Dis-moi Hermione ? Et si c'est la cavalière qui voit la tenue de son cavalier c'est pareil ? »  
  
Luna était apparu derrière Ron et s'approcha de Harry.  
  
« Arrête de te moquer de moi Luna ! »  
  
« Mais je ne me moque pas de toi. Finalement, je ne regrette pas d'avoir suivi Ron. Au moins je sais la couleur de la tenue de Harry et je vais pouvoir prendre une robe qui soit assortie. Et puis, je suis très contente de le voir comme ça. Ca lui va très bien ! » Ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant.  
  
Harry rougit légèrement.  
  
« En attendant, il va falloir que je trouve une autre robe ! » S'écria Hermione en sortant de la cabine d'essayage.  
  
« Mais non je t'assure, j'aimerai que tu garde celle là ! »  
  
« Ah ça non ! »  
  
« Allez Hermione, fais-moi plaisir ! Tu es sublime avec ! »  
  
A la fin de la dernière phrase de Ron, Hermione se retourna vers lui.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? »  
  
« J'ai dis que tu étais très belle avec... enfin... tu es très belle sans aussi... Euh !!! C'est pas ce que je voulais te dire ! Juste que tu es très jolie! Voilà ! »  
  
Ron en bafouillant c'était mis à rougir presque autant qu'Hermione.  
  
« Garde là, s'il te plaît ! » Murmura Ron.  
  
Hermione prit un air indécis puis souri timidement.  
  
« D'accord ! Je garde celle ci. »  
  
Harry et Luna regardaient la scène d'un air amusé.  
  
« C'est à toi de choisir une robe maintenant Luna ! »  
  
« Oui mais tu n'as pas le droit de regarder Harry ! »  
  
« Si c'est comme ça je me change aussi parce que tu m'as vu! »  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. 


	34. Le Bal d’Halloween 1ère partie

Chapitre 34 : Le Bal d'Halloween (1ère partie)  
  
Les jours passèrent et la tension à Poudlard était palpable. Le bal approchant y était pour quelque chose, mais pour les Gryffondor et les Serpentard la tension était plus vive encore : Quelques jours après le bal il y avait le match les confrontant.  
  
Hermione était visiblement sous tension. Rogue refusait d'avancer dans le cours si aucun étudiant ne réussissait le sort Doloris. Et après quelques semaines ce n'était pas encore le cas.  
  
« On n'y arrivera jamais ! Les livres qui parlent des sorts interdits en détail ne peuvent pas être consultés. Ce sont des livres de magie noire. Moi qui voulais en savoir plus sur l'intonation de la formule et les gestes exacts et très précis ! »  
  
Bien au-delà des cours de Rogue, Harry pensait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour autre chose. C'était elle qui arrivait la première à l'entraînement et c'était elle qui partait en dernier du stade.  
  
Ron aussi était nerveux, la nuit il rêvait de quidditch et parlait dans son sommeil.  
  
« Seamus ! Envoie un cognard à cet abruti de Malefoy ! » S'écriait Ron en se retournant dans son lit.  
  
Harry n'était pas épargné. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait affronter Malefoy, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il était capitaine et il devait être à la hauteur.  
  
Le jour du bal cependant, plus personnes ne parlaient de quidditch et la concentration pour faire le moindre exercice de magie était impossible. Si bien que bon nombre d'élèves pensaient que ce fut une longue, une très longue journée. Les cours se terminèrent plus tôt exceptionnellement pour laisser le temps aux étudiants de se préparer.  
  
Ron était prêt en l'espace de 20 minutes mais le bal ne commençait que dans une demi-heure. Harry lui se préparait tranquillement alors que Ron faisait les cent pas dans la salle.  
  
« Arrête un peu, Ron ! Tu m'agaces à faire le tour de cette salle. »  
  
« Je n'y peux rien, je suis nerveux. Tu ne l'es pas un peu, toi ? »  
  
« Oui, je suis nerveux, mais c'est parce que tu n'arrives pas à rester en place. »  
  
« Ca ne te stresse pas de te retrouver avec Luna ce soir. »  
  
« Bien sûr, mais je ne tourne pas en rond dans le dortoir. »  
  
« Oui, mais tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas pareil. C'est Hermione ! Et puis, je t'avouerai que je ne sais même pas où en est exactement notre relation, je ne sais même plus comment je dois me comporter avec elle. Entre Luna et toi c'est beaucoup moins ambigu. »  
  
« C'est beaucoup moins ambigu dans le sens où pour l'instant il n'y a rien du tout, je le sais, merci ! »  
  
« Mais arrête de dire ça ! Vous vous voyez tout le temps à la bibliothèque, vous êtes toujours en train de rire ensemble, et j'ai essayé de te demander tes cours de sortilèges hier pendant près d'une demi-heure, mais tu étais plongé dans une conversation avec elle. Vous ne vous êtes même pas aperçus que j'avais quitté la bibliothèque, et Parvati m'a dit que tu me cherchais hier soir en croyant que j'étais en train de sillonner les étagères alors que je me trouvais déjà dans la salle commune en train de dîner depuis près d'une demi-heure ! Tu veux que je continue ma liste ? »  
  
« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Mais tu sais, entre amis, c'est normal qu'on discute. »  
  
Harry et Ron cessèrent alors leur conversation. Dean, Seamus et Neville étaient entrés dans le dortoir pour se préparer à leur tour.  
  
« Vous êtes déjà prêts? » S'exclama Dean. « Vous vous êtes préparés tôt ! »  
  
« Oui ! Et toi, tu n'es pas prêt ? » Demanda Ron d'un air indifférent. « Ma sœur a décidé de ne pas aller au bal avec toi ? »  
  
« Oh! Bien sûr que non. Ginny est ma petite amie. C'est normal qu'elle m'accompagne. »  
  
Dean et Ron ne s'entendaient pas très bien depuis que Dean sortait avec Ginny. Harry essaya donc de détendre l'atmosphère en changeant de conversation.  
  
« Alors, Seamus avec qui vas-tu au bal ? »  
  
« Eh bien, Katie Bell sera ma cavalière. »  
  
« Et toi Neville ? »  
  
Neville devint rouge comme une pivoine.  
  
« Su...Susan Bones des Poufsouffle. »  
  
« Bien ! Nous avons tous une cavalière alors ? »  
  
« Allez arrête de te vanter Harry ! » S'exclama soudainement Seamus « Tout le monde sait que Luna Lovegood est ta cavalière. Je peux t'assurer que beaucoup de garçons des Serdaigle t'en veulent de leur avoir piqué leur Vélane. »  
  
« Comment vous l'avez su ? »  
  
« Nous avons tous des yeux » Intervint Dean. « On vous voit régulièrement ensemble depuis quelques semaines. D'ailleurs Ginny m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle avait parié un gallion avec Parvati Patil que Luna et toi, vous serez officiellement ensemble à partir de ce soir et qu'elle aimerait bien gagner. »  
  
« Tu penses toujours que votre relation est ambiguë ? » Demanda Ron à Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
Harry était déjà anxieux mais tout ce qui se disait sur lui et Luna le stressait davantage. Il descendit avec Ron vers la salle commune des Gryffondor en attendant Hermione. Ron était en train de se ronger les ongles et s'efforçait de gigoter le moins possible sur place. Il décida finalement de s'asseoir. Mais Hermione arriva presque aussitôt. Elle portait la robe orangée qu'elle avait achetée à Pré au Lard, s'était lissé les cheveux qui étaient en général très emmêlés et avait rassemblé quelques mèches soutenues par des petites marguerites assorties à sa robe.  
  
« Bonsoir. » Dit-elle timidement.  
  
« Bonsoir. » Répondit Ron les yeux écarquillés. « Tu es... magnifique. »  
  
« Merci Ron ! » Répondit-elle avec un large sourire en lui prenant le bras. « On y va? Luna va nous attendre, sinon. »  
  
Ron ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher son regard de sa cavalière alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle somptueusement décorée avec des citrouilles qui flottaient dans les airs. De la musique se faisait déjà entendre à l'intérieur de la salle, certains couples étaient déjà là. Luna n'était pas encore arrivée.  
  
« Nous sommes un peu en avance. Elle ne devrait pas tarder » Dit Hermione en regardant aux alentours.  
  
« Allez-y, si vous voulez ! Je vais l'attendre ici. On vous rejoindra. »  
  
Hermione et Ron consentirent d'un mouvement de tête et entrèrent dans la salle de bal.  
  
Harry était alors seul à attendre. Et le temps lui sembla long. Il croisa Mark son cousin, rentrant dans la salle avec une jeune fille de son âge. Puis plus tard ce fut Malefoy qui entra avec à son bras Pansy Parkinson. Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque avant d'entrer.  
  
« Alors Potter, on joue les pots de fleur à l'entrée ? »  
  
Pansy se mit à rire d'une façon très aiguë et désagréable.  
  
Harry commençait à s'impatienter alors que Luna faisait son apparition. Elle portait une somptueuse robe vert pâle brodée de fils dorés et avait remonté ses cheveux où seules quelques mèches brillantes retombaient en boucles aussi étincelantes que les broderies de sa robe. Harry en resta bouche bée.  
  
« Bonsoir ! Excuse-moi, j'ai un peu de retard. »  
  
« C'est pas grave ! Luna tu es... waou... époustouflante. »  
  
« Merci Harry ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! Ron et Hermione sont déjà là ? »  
  
« Oui. Ils nous attendent à l'intérieur. Allons les rejoindre. Je vous accompagne, très chère demoiselle. »  
  
Harry, d'un geste, lui avait offert son bras.  
  
« Merci, charmant jeune homme ! » Répondit Luna en riant.  
  
Le bal n'avait pas encore officiellement commencé, mais déjà la salle était presque comble. Harry et Luna retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione assis à une table en pleine discussion.  
  
Après les habituelles salutations, Ron et Harry décidèrent d'aller chercher à boire avant le début officiel du bal.  
  
« Harry, je pense que c'est le bon moment pour dire à Hermione ce que je ressens. J'en ai assez de rester dans ce flou permanent. Ca commence à être pesant. »  
  
« Alors, comment tu vas t'y prendre ? »  
  
« Ils ont décoré le jardin comme il y a deux ans. Avant la fin de la soirée, Je l'y emmènerais pour pouvoir discuter avec elle. Je pense à ça depuis le jour où on a appris qu'il y allait avoir un bal. Tu devrais toi aussi en profiter d'ailleurs et y emmener Luna. »  
  
« Franchement jusqu'à maintenant je ne pensais pas faire quoique ce soit. Je ne me suis pas vraiment préparé à ce que j'allais lui dire ou ce que j'allais faire ce soir. »  
  
« Eh bien tu devrais y penser maintenant, parce que Ginny vient de me dire qu'elle n'a pas un sou en poche et si elle perd son pari je devrais payer à sa place. On devrait y retourner. Bonne chance, Harry ! »  
  
Ron avait tendu son verre vers Harry.  
  
« Bonne chance, Ron ! »  
  
Ils trinquèrent ensemble avant de rejoindre leurs cavalières. 


	35. le bal 2ème partie

Chapitre 35 : le bal (2ème partie)  
  
Hermione et Luna étaient alors en pleine conversation.  
  
« Alors, tu penses que... Ah, vous êtes là. Merci, Ron ! »  
  
« Désolé d'interrompre votre conversation. Vous parliez de quoi ? » Demanda Ron  
  
« On s'interrogeait à propos de la cavalière de Mark. » Expliqua Hermione.  
  
Harry et Ron regardèrent dans la même direction que leurs cavalières. Mark était en compagnie de la jeune fille que Harry avait vue à l'entrée au bras de son cousin.  
  
« Oui et bien, elle est plutôt mignonne... pour son âge. » Dit Harry qui se rattrapa au dernier moment, en jetant un coup d'œil à la réaction de Luna.  
  
« C'est Liliana Wander, une Serdaigle de première année. » S'exclama Luna.  
  
« C'est surprenant. Une Serdaigle qui accepte d'être la cavalière d'un Serpentard. » Intervint Ron.  
  
« Ce n'est pas cela le plus surprenant. Liliana est dans ma maison et je sais que sa mère est une moldue. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Malefoy accepte volontiers la cavalière de Mark. Regarde ! Il discute même avec elle. »  
  
Malefoy était effectivement en train de parler avec Liliana.  
  
« Eh, qu'est ce que ça voudrait dire tout ça ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
« Luna était justement en train de m'expliquer que ton cousin... »  
  
« Ton cousin a probablement invité Liliana pour jouer l'innocent et cacher encore plus son jeu. » Finit par dire Luna. « Malefoy, lui, doit jouer les couvertures. »  
  
« C'est fortement probable. » Dit Ron d'un air désolé. « Ton cousin pourrait manigancer quelque chose avec Malefoy. Il va falloir le surveiller d'un peu plus près. »  
  
« Oui, j'en ai peur. « dit Harry tristement.  
  
C'est alors que Dumbledore accompagné de Tante Séléné entrèrent dans la salle et demandèrent le silence. Dumbledore commença alors son discours.  
  
« Bonsoir à tous, jeunes gens, pour ce premier bal d'Halloween. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, je vous le promets. J'espère que vous allez tous apprécier cette soirée en espérant qu'il y en aura bien d'autres à l'avenir. Pour cela veuillez applaudir l'instigatrice de ce bal : Le professeur Séléné Evans. »  
  
Un long tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit alors dans la salle. Tante Séléné était tout sourire et salua le public.  
  
« N'attendons plus, chère Professeur Evans. Allons ouvrir le bal ! Voulez- vous m'accorder cette danse ? »  
  
La tante Séléné donna son accord d'un signe de tête puis la musique se mit à retentir. Dumbledore et la tante Séléné se mirent à danser et bientôt des élèves en firent de même.  
  
« Nous ne sommes pas là pour regarder les faits et gestes de mon cousin Mark. Allons nous amuser. Luna, tu m'accordes cette danse ? » Dit Harry en tendant la main vers sa cavalière.  
  
« Avec plaisir ! »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la piste de danse suivis de près par Ron et Hermione et y dansèrent une bonne partie de la soirée. Puis, un peu fatigué, Harry et Luna décidèrent de s'asseoir un peu.  
  
« Où sont Ron et Hermione ? » Demanda Luna.  
  
« Je pense qu'ils sont dehors, dans le jardin. D'ailleurs, il fait un peu chaud ici. On pourrait y aller aussi ? »  
  
Luna fit un geste de tête montrant son accord puis tous deux se dirigèrent en direction du jardin illuminée par des fées. Harry se sentait prêt. Il fallait qu'il parle à Luna.  
  
Ils se promenèrent dans le jardin cherchant une place assise mais beaucoup de couples étaient déjà installés. Ils firent le tour du jardin sans succès et virent Ron et Hermione en train de discuter.  
  
« Il ne vaut mieux pas les déranger. » Murmura Luna. « Tant pis, nous pouvons retourner dans la salle de bal. »  
  
« Je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée. Suis-moi. »  
  
Harry prit la main de sa cavalière et entra dans l'école. Mais cette fois ci il ne se dirigea pas vers la salle de bal. Mais vers une autre pièce. Là, où il était sûr de trouver ce qu'il voulait. La salle à la demande était parfaite.  
  
Après avoir fait le rituel habituel pour faire apparaître la salle à la demande. Il découvrirent la porte que Harry ouvrit pour Luna. La salle ne ressemblait pas à une pièce ordinaire c'était devenu un jardin. Un jardin avec quelques arbres et des fleurs, sous un ciel clair et constellé d'étoiles scintillantes avec des bougies un peu partout dans la pièce.  
  
« Harry ! Cette pièce est magnifique. » Dit Luna en se retournant vers Harry.  
  
« J'ai déjà vu une personne plus magnifique encore. » Dit Harry en plongeant dans le regard de Luna qui répondit avec un large sourire.  
  
« Ah oui ? J'aimerais la connaître... » Répondit-elle en riant.  
  
« Eh bien, elle est très belle, intelligente, sensible, pleine de vie et drôle. C'est une fille avec qui je voudrais passer plus de temps, pour pouvoir regarder ses sublimes yeux bleus. Lui prendre la main... »  
  
Harry serra un peu plus fort la main de Luna en se rapprochant d'elle.  
  
« Mettre ma main dans ses longs cheveux dorés... »  
  
Il avait ensuite touché délicatement une boucle des cheveux de Luna.  
  
« Pouvoir caresser son doux visage... »  
  
Harry mis délicatement sa main sur la joue de Luna qui lui dit. :  
  
« Et entendre son souffle... »  
  
Harry approcha son visage de celui de Luna et lui fit un délicat baiser sur la joue. Puis un autre plus près des lèvres de Luna. Puis encore un autre, et finit par l'embrasser pendant une longue minute.  
  
« Je pense qu'elle a une immense chance de t'avoir cette jeune fille. Je pense qu'elle voudra se mettre dans tes bras... »  
  
Luna s'approcha de Harry et mis ses bras autours de lui. Il resserra alors son étreinte.  
  
« ...et que tu l'embrasses encore et encore jusqu'au bout de la soirée. »  
  
Harry et Luna passèrent de longues minutes dans la salle à la demande, sans un mot.  
  
Puis vint le temps pour eux de repartir avant la fin du bal. Ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la salle commune, se souriant mutuellement dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard. Puis tout d'un coup une silhouette traversa en courant le couloir d'en face.  
  
« C'était pas Hermione qui courait ? » Demanda Luna intriguée.  
  
A ce moment là, Ron passa en courant en face d'eux.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé encore ? » Dit Harry.  
  
Luna et Harry se mirent à poursuivre Ron dans les couloirs et arrivèrent devant le tableau de la salle commune fermé Ron assis dans un coin par terre.  
  
« Ron qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Harry inquiet.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien compris ! Tout se passait bien : on a discuté, c'était super et puis à un moment je l'ai embrassé. Elle paraissait d'accord au début mais je me suis trompé. Elle a reculé puis a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas et elle est partie. Je pense que c'est clair maintenant. »  
  
« Ron, tu te trompes ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. » Intervint Luna qui s'accroupit près de lui. « Je ne devrai pas te le dire mais... Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. »  
  
Ron releva les yeux vers Luna en attendant ses explications.  
  
« Hermione t'aime beaucoup. Elle t'aime énormément, elle me l'a dit. Mais elle était un peu perdue ces derniers temps à cause de Viktor Krum. Non pas parce qu'elle l'aime, je te rassure, mais parce que lui semble s'accrocher à elle malgré la distance. Elle n'a pas été claire avec lui, elle ne lui a pas dit qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments autres qu'amicaux pour lui. Elle voulait mettre les choses au clair mais pas par lettre, elle voulait le voir pour lui expliquer qu'il ne devait pas insister et qu'elle tenait à leur amitié. Hermione se sent coupable, car Krum semble penser qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre eux. »  
  
Luna repris son souffle avant de poursuivre.  
  
« Comprends-la. Si elle commence une relation avec toi sans parler à Krum d'abord, ça serait comme le tromper. Elle avait envie d'aller au bal avec toi, mais elle ne voulait pas entamer tout de suite quelque chose, c'est pour ça que lorsque tu as formulé ta demande pour qu'elle devienne ta cavalière par un petit mot, elle a fait semblant de mal le prendre. Ca lui permettait de conserver une certaine distance avec toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Ron, c'est elle qui doit régler ses problèmes. »  
  
« Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire, moi ? Je dois attendre qu'elle lui parle alors qu'il se trouve en Bulgarie ? »  
  
Luna se releva et dit.  
  
« Pour l'instant ne fais rien. Comporte-toi comme d'habitude avec elle surtout, et continue votre petite correspondance. Je vais tâcher de lui parler pendant que vous serez en cours de divination mardi prochain. Sinon j'essayerai d'arranger ça à ma manière. Tu me fais confiance ? »  
  
Luna tendit la main vers Ron pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
« Merci, Luna. Merci pour tout. » Dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
  
« Mais de rien, c'est normal ! Il va falloir que je retourne à la tour des Serdaigle maintenant. Il se fait tard et le bal est sûrement bientôt terminé. »  
  
« Je vais te raccompagner. » Dit Harry.  
  
« Non, reste avec Ron, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai passé une soirée délicieuse. Merci. »  
  
Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et Harry glissa à son oreille un dernier petit mot.  
  
« Tu es merveilleuse. »  
  
Il effleura ses lèvres en un dernier baiser puis Luna s'éloigna en faisant un dernier signe de la main.  
  
« Ca c'est bien passé pour toi à ce que je vois, Harry ? Luna est super. » Dit Ron.  
  
« Oui, elle l'est. Et finalement tu as juste besoin d'attendre, toi. Luna arrivera à arranger la situation, j'en suis persuadé. »  
  
« Oui... je dois encore attendre. » Dit Ron à regret. 


	36. Capitaine contre capitaine

Chapitre 36 : Capitaine contre capitaine.  
  
La relation que Harry avait commencé avec Luna devait le transcender de joie. Heureux il l'était certes, mais savourer sa joie aurait été de mauvais goût car près de lui Ron et Hermione affichaient chacun un visage sombre. Il était difficile pour eux de parler ensemble aussi naturellement qu'avant le bal. Et leur jeu s'en ressentait un peu. Aussi, la veille du match contre Serpentard, à la fin de l'entraînement, il prit une dernière fois la parole.  
  
« Il est important que demain nous soyons tous concentrés sur le match et uniquement sur le match. Il va y avoir quelques modifications dans l'équipe des Serpentard cette année puisque certains membres ont quittés Poudlard. Nous pouvons être surpris mais nous aussi, nous avons apporté quelques modifications et nous allons les surprendre, si nous nous concentrons sur notre jeu et uniquement sur notre jeu en oubliant tout le reste. Voilà, j'espère que demain vous serez tous en forme. Il serait donc raisonnable de se coucher tôt et de manger léger. L'entraînement est terminé. »  
  
« Harry ! Harry attend ! »  
  
Harry se retourna. Colin Crivey accourait avec une feuille de parchemin à la main qu'il donna à Harry.  
  
« McGonagall vient de me donner la formation des équipes de demain pour que je puisse préparer mes commentaires. » Dit-il en reprenant sa respiration. « J'ai pensé que cela pourrait t'intéresser. »  
  
« Merci, Colin. »  
  
Harry commença à lire à haute vois les différentes formations :  
  
Formation des équipes de quidditch.  
  
Rencontre Gryffondor contre Serpentard  
  
Gryffondor :  
  
Capitaine : Harry Potter  
  
Poursuiveurs :  
  
Katie Bell  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Batteurs :  
  
Seamus Finnigan  
  
Dean Thomas  
  
Gardien :  
  
Ronald Weasley.  
  
Attrapeur :  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Serpentard :  
  
Capitaine : Drago Malefoy  
  
Poursuiveurs :  
  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
Malcom Baddock  
  
Adrian Pucey.  
  
Batteurs :  
  
Gregory Goyle  
  
Vincent Crabbe  
  
Gardien :  
  
Graham Pritchard  
  
Attrapeur :  
  
Drago Malefoy  
  
« Malefoy est passé capitaine. » Intervint Ron. « Il fallait s'y attendre. Quant à ces 2 grosses brutes de Crabbe et Goyle, il va falloir se méfier d'eux en tant que batteurs. »  
  
« Encore faudrait-il que leurs balais arrivent à supporter leur poids. »Dit Katie Bell en riant.  
  
« Et moi je me demande comment cette grande bringue de Pansy Parkinson arrive à diriger son balais. » Déclara Hermione qui semblait déterminée.  
  
« Il va falloir se méfier d'elle aussi. » Dit Harry d'un air inquiet. « Elle a pu très bien s'entraîner au vol avec Drago. Ca n'a l'air de rien comme ça mais il est possible que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise joueuse. D'ailleurs Hermione tu es notre plus grande force. Tout le monde te voit comme une élève studieuse et personne ne soupçonnerait à quel point tu peux être douée. Il va falloir jouer sur cet atout peut -être en ne te donnant pas à fond au début. Comme ça il ne se méfieront pas de toi et se concentreront plus sur le jeu de Ginny et Katie. Ensuite on pourra les prendre par surprise. »  
  
L'équipe approuva la décision de Harry et ils décidèrent de rentrer et déjeuner léger pour le match de demain avant de se rendre vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Mais pour gagner demain il fallait que toute l'équipe soit concentrée, et Ron et Hermione étaient perturbés. Harry décida donc de parler à Ron plus particulièrement.  
  
« Demain j'ai besoin de toi, Ron. On a tous besoin de toi pour gagner, mais si tu es perturbé comme ça, et Hermione aussi d'ailleurs, on n'y arrivera pas. »  
  
« Je sais. Je n'arrive pas à lui parler et j'ai essayé de lui écrire mais sans succès. Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots et j'ai peur d'empirer la situation. »  
  
« Eh bien il va falloir essayer. »  
  
« D'accord, tu me donneras ton avis. »  
  
Ron prit sa plume et un morceau de parchemin puis commença à écrire pendant quelque minutes. Il ratura plusieurs fois la feuille de papier puis finalement trouva ses mots et écrivit le message sur un parchemin soigneusement.  
  
« Tu as fini Ron ? »  
  
« Une seconde...oui c'est bon. »  
  
Ron donna le message à Harry.  
  
Question  
  
Ma chère Hermione,  
  
Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mon audace pouvait avoir des conséquences si désastreuses sur notre amitié. Je le regrette très profondément. Je tiens à vous et ne supporte plus l'angoisse de vous blesser ou de perturber notre relation amicale. Restons en là, voulez-vous ? Malgré mes sentiments je ne veux en aucun cas perdre ce que nous avons construit jusque-là et continuer notre correspondance. Serait-il possible de recommencer sans penser à ce qui c'est produit la nuit du bal ?  
  
Votre ami pour toujours  
  
Ronald Weasley.  
  
« Alors ? » Demanda Ron.  
  
« Je pense que ça va. De tout de manière il n'y a pas de lettre type pour ce genre de situation. On a qu'à essayer et on va pouvoir voir ce que ça donne en direct. »  
  
Harry se dirigea vers sa malle et sortit ses lunettes ainsi que son régulateur de bruit qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire avec son kit du parfait auror. Harry mit ses lunettes et regarda le plafond. La vision de dessous n'était pas idéale mais elle permettait de voir Hermione assise à son bureau en train probablement de faire ses devoirs. Il pris la notice du régulateur puis tenta de le régler sur la chambre du dessus.  
  
« Les oreilles à rallonges auraient été plus pratiques... Mais je pense que ça va, j'entends Pavarti Patil discuter avec Ginny. Hermione ne parle pas pour l'instant. Vas-y, Ron ! Envoie Coq et je regarde la réaction d'Hermione. »  
  
Ron accrocha son message sur la patte de Coq puis l'envoya ramener le petit mot. Le Hibou avait surgi quelques secondes plus tard par la fenêtre du dortoir des filles et se mit à voleter autour d'elles.  
  
« Tiens, voilà Coq ! » Dit Ginny. « Mon frère t'envoie encore un petit mot ! Chouette ! J'ai hâte de voir ça. »  
  
« Ginny, tu permets ! J'aimerais le lire avant. Descends d'ici Coq ! »  
  
Coquecigrue s'envola de l'armoire où il était perché et se posa sur le bureau d'Hermione.  
  
« Alors ? » S'impatienta Ron.  
  
« Attend, elle vient de recevoir le message. Elle est en train de le décrocher. »  
  
« Franchement Hermione, Intervint Pavarti, je ne te comprends pas. Viktor est mille fois mieux que Ron. Sans te vexer Ginny. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas vexée. Je trouve que mon frère a beaucoup changé et c'est beaucoup amélioré et puis j'aimerais bien avoir une sœur comme Hermione. »  
  
Harry souri.  
  
« Il va falloir que tu remercies ta sœur Ron. Hermione a décroché le message et elle est en train de le lire. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que Ginny a dit ? »  
  
« Chut ! Une seconde ! »  
  
Hermione était en train de lire le morceau de parchemin. Harry essaya de voir la réaction sur le visage d'Hermione mais son angle de vue était très mauvais. Elle recommença ensuite à écrire et sa voix s'éleva.  
  
« C'est vrai que Ron a changé, parfois je ne le reconnais plus. Je crois que je l'ai trop longtemps sous estimé. Il est tellement adorable en ce moment. Et compréhensif, à ce que je voie. J'ai peur qu'il interprète mal ce que j'ai fait. Il faut que je parle à Viktor. Il faut que je le vois»  
  
Elle accrocha un message à la patte de coq.  
  
« Allez, rejoins Ron ! »  
  
Coq s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre.  
  
Harry retira ses lunettes et éteignit son régulateur.  
  
« Coq arrive. Je crois que c'est plutôt positif. »  
  
Le hibou entra alors par la fenêtre et se posa sur la chaise. Ron alla décrocher le message que Harry lut en même temps.  
  
Réponse  
  
Très cher Ron,  
  
Je vous remercie de votre compréhension. Il est impossible pour moi d'oublier ce qui c'est passé, non pas que je suis pleine de rancune, bien au contraire, ce fut pour moi un agréable moment. Cependant je ne peux répondre pleinement à vos sentiments et je le regrette. Pour répondre à votre question je dirai donc ceci : J'ai un plaisir immense à poursuivre notre correspondance et laissons donc entre parenthèse ce qui c'est passé, en espérant pouvoir y revenir un peu plus tard.  
  
Affectueusement.  
  
Hermione.  
  
« Je pense qu'il y a de quoi être satisfait. » Dit Harry. « Alors? Prêt pour le match de demain? »  
  
« Plus que jamais. » Répondit Ron.  
  
Le lendemain, l'ambiance était déjà moins morose même si les membres de l'équipe souffraient d'une grande anxiété. Le match était capital pour Harry en tant que capitaine. Il fallait qu'il gagne contre Malefoy. Dans les vestiaires il décida de faire une dernière intervention.  
  
« Je pense que nous sommes tous prêts, il va falloir être à la hauteur. Surtout refaire toutes les techniques vues à l'entraînement et se méfier des cognards. Allons-y ! »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée dans le stade où les Serpentard se trouvaient déjà alignés. Drago Malefoy se trouvait en tête du groupe.  
  
« Nous voilà, Potter. Ce sera un vrai match cette fois ci. Un match entre capitaine, pour savoir lequel d'entre nous est le meilleur pour diriger une équipe. »  
  
« Au lieu de penser à ton rang, révise les règles du quidditch. » Répliqua Harry. « Parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris ces dernières années, que ton but était d'attraper le vif d'or. »  
  
Avant que Malefoy puisse répliquer, Mme Bibine utilisa son sifflet pour que les joueurs entrent dans le stade. Aussi, ils enfourchèrent tous leurs balais et entrèrent sous les applaudissements.  
  
La voix de Colin Crivey retentit alors.  
  
« Bonjours à tous ! Je suis Colin Crivey votre nouveau commentateur. Voici nos deux équipes sur leurs balais. Un match difficile en perspective et sûrement plein de surprises puisque la grande partie des membres de chaque équipe à été remplacée par rapport à l'année dernière. Les capitaines ont aussi changé, nous avons Drago Malefoy pour la maison des Serpentard et Le magnifique, talentueux et célèbre Harry Potter pour la maison Gryffondor. »  
  
« Mr Crivey ! » S'écria le professeur McGonagall. « Vous n'allez pas commencer comme votre prédécesseur ! »  
  
« Excusez-moi professeur, mais je pars d'un fait réel. Harry Potter bat tout les records de l'école : le plus jeune attrapeur, le plus de réussites, le plus de... D'accord professeur McGonagall ! Revenons au match ! Mrs Bibine va bientôt donner le coup de sifflet ! »  
  
Les équipes se mirent en position. Et le coup de sifflet fut donné. Ginny avait rattrapé le souaffle. Le match prit tout de suite une allure de guerre. Les cognards se mettaient à siffler au-dessus des têtes à une vitesse impressionnante. Mais les Gryffondor prirent l'avantage tout de suite en marquant un but par une passe de Ginny vers Katie .  
  
Hermione restait en réserve. Pansy Parkinson ne la lâchait pas depuis le début du jeu mais se détourna peu à peu quand elle vit que l'action était ailleurs.  
  
Drago Malefoy commença à s'énerver quand les Gryffondor marquèrent leur 2ème but.  
  
« Crabbe ! Goyle ! Attaquez la fille Weasley ! »  
  
Aussitôt Crabbe se jeta sur le cognard le plus proche et frappa en direction de Ginny qui possédait le souaffle. Mais Dean Thomas s'interposa à temps.  
  
« Hey Crabbe ! T'as appris à viser où ? »  
  
« Dean ! » Cria Harry « C'est pas un temps pour plaisanter ! Parkinson a pris le souaffle ! »  
  
Pansy Parkinson se dirigeait droit vers les buts et fit une passe à Pucey. Ron se mit en face de lui mais au dernier moment Adrian Pucey redonna le souaffle à Pansy qui marqua le point.  
  
« Quel coup de bluff incroyable ! » S'écria Colin. « Vraiment impressionnant de la part des Serpentard ! Un tir irrattrapable ! »  
  
« Oh, mais la prochaine fois je l'aurai ! On ne m'a pas deux fois ! » S'écria Ron.  
  
Avant la remise en jeu du souaffle Harry fit un signe à Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne maintenant que les regards étaient tournés vers Ginny et Katie. Hermione prit directement le souaffle.  
  
Les Serpentard furent rapidement dépassés. Elle marqua 2 buts d'affilée au grand désespoir du gardien Serpentard totalement dépassé par la rapidité des tirs.  
  
"Hermione Granger est décidément excellente partout même au quidditch!" S'écria Colin. "Elle est tout simplement parfaite!"  
  
Le vif d'or était toujours introuvable. Harry avait déjà fait le tour du stade plusieurs fois mais il était perturbé par le déroulement du match. Ils avaient certes 3 buts d'avance mais il était soucieux. Crabbe et Goyle s'acharnaient sur les cognards toujours interceptés à temps.  
  
La situation changea littéralement lorsque Goyle lança un cognard sur Seamus qui fut surpris par la manœuvre et tomba de son balai à 15 mètres du sol. Vincent Goyle grogna alors de satisfaction. Pour les Gryffondor, cela était devenu plus difficile. Il ne restait plus qu'un batteur et il y avait toujours 2 cognards.  
  
Hermione s'approcha pour marquer un 5ème but mais soudain Ron s'écria :  
  
« HERMIONE ATTENTION ! »  
  
Mais Hermione se retourna trop tard et reçu un cognard lancé par Vincent Crabbe sur sa cheville.  
  
« HERMIONE ! CA VA ? »  
  
Hermione semblait souffrir. Elle avait lâché le souaffle et vacilla sur son balai. Mais elle fit signe que tout allait bien.  
  
« DEAN ! SI TU VEUX CONTINUER A SORTIR AVEC MA SŒUR, BALANCE-MOI UN COGNARD SUR CET IDIOT DE CRABBE ! »  
  
Bien que Ron fit quatre arrêts impressionnant, Les Serpentard remontèrent aux scores et il n'y avait plus que 10 points d'écart. Hermione ne pouvait plus jouer correctement et Ginny et Katie étaient sans cesse attaquées par des cognards. Harry regardait les alentours sans succès. Drago Malefoy, lui non plus, ne semblait pas avoir aperçu la balle dorée.  
  
Soudain, Harry aperçu un scintillement près des buts des Serpentard C'était le vif d'or qui était presque immobile. Mais Malefoy était tout près et risquait de l'apercevoir et de le capturer avant. Harry fit alors signe à Hermione pour qu'elle le rejoigne.  
  
« J'ai vu le vif d'or près des buts Serpentard. » Murmura Harry à Hermione. « Mais je ne peux pas l'attraper tout de suite car Malefoy pourrait le prendre avant. Il faudrait que tu encadres le vif d'or et que tu restes à côté pour que je puisse le repérer rapidement dès que j'aurais semé Malefoy. De tout de manière tu ne peux pas continuer avec ta cheville. Fais- moi signe des que tu es près du vif d'or ! »  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers les buts Serpentard mais plus aucuns joueurs de cet équipe ne se souciait de la joueuse blessée. Dès qu'elle aperçut le vif d'or elle fit un signe de tête à Harry et poursuivit la balle. Harry lui se dirigea en direction inverse très rapidement. Malefoy repéra sa manœuvre et se mit à le poursuivre. Harry ralentit alors légèrement sa vitesse pour que Malefoy le dépasse.  
  
« Il est à moi cette année Potter tu n'as aucune chance ! »  
  
Malefoy accéléra d'un coup et dépassa Harry qui fit rapidement demi-tour et suivi Hermione. Lorsque Malefoy se rendit compte de la supercherie Harry était à cinq mètres du vif d'or et l'attrapa très facilement. Malefoy fit demi-tour mais Harry avait pris plus d'avance.  
  
« Harry Potter après une feinte fabuleuse a attrapé le vif d'or. Gryffondor remporte le match avec un score de 190 à 30 ! Malefoy s'est fait avoir par une feinte pour la deuxième année consécutive...et on dit toujours - jamais deux sans trois ! »  
  
Les Gryffondor se rassemblèrent au centre du terrain et poussèrent un cri de joie. Pour Harry, c'était la plus belle victoire qu'il avait remportée, car c'était la première en tant que capitaine. 


	37. Exercice réussi

Chapitre 37: Exercice réussi.  
  
La victoire des Gryffondor fut fêtée tout le week-end dans leur salle commune et la présence d'Harry étant indispensable il ne put s'échapper une seconde pour aller savourer sa victoire avec Luna, ce qui le chagrinait beaucoup. Il eut juste le temps de communiquer avec elle par lettre pour s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir se libérer.  
  
Mon cher Harry,  
  
Ce n'est pas grave, je comprend parfaitement et donc tu comprendras bien sûr que je ferai de même lorsque ma maison gagnera contre les Gryffondor. On se retrouve lundi dans la salle commune pour le déjeuner et j'espère qu'on retournera dans la salle à la demande.  
  
Je t'embrasse.  
  
Luna.  
  
Harry sourit. Luna ne perdait pas le nord. C'était une Serdaigle et pour ça ils restaient adversaires, mais cela restait dans la bonne humeur.  
  
Une nouvelle semaine commença par un cours de potion passionnant. Tante Séléné était appréciée par tous les étudiants et jouissait d'une certaine popularité à Poudlard surtout depuis qu'elle avait instauré les bals dans le quotidien de l'école.  
  
A la fin de son cours sur le Véritasérum, et quand les étudiants commencèrent à quitter la salle pour aller déjeuner, Tante Séléné s'approcha de la table de Harry, Ron et Hermione et s'adressa à Harry.  
  
« Je voulais te signaler que pour les vacances de Noël, toi et Ron, vous passeriez les fêtes au ministère et nous ferons une grande fête en famille. Hermione, tu es invitée, si tu souhaites venir. »  
  
« J'en serais enchantée. »  
  
« Bien. En fait, il est préférable que tu passes les fêtes avec nous, pour des questions de sécurité, bien entendu. Mais je ne voulais pas t'obliger à venir. Si tes parents souhaitent t'accompagner, ils sont les bienvenus. »  
  
« Merci, mais ils doivent partir en colloque à l'étranger. J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin et ils me demandaient si je souhaitais partir avec eux et si ce n'était pas trop dangereux. Je vais leur répondre et leur dire que je resterai avec vous. »  
  
« Nous sommes ravis de t'accueillir, Hermione. Et tes parents partent où, au juste ?»  
  
« Au Canada. »  
  
« D'accord, parce qu'il faut que je prévienne mon mari des déplacements de tes parents pour leur protection. Il va falloir que Neil contacte le ministère de la magie canadien. En ce moment, nous recevons beaucoup de gens des ministères des pays étrangers et il se pourrait bien que l'on reçoive un responsable canadien. En tout cas se serait l'idéal. Nous prendrons directement le portoloin que j'utilise pour revenir au ministère chaque soir. Ron, il faudrait que tu préviennes Ginny. »  
  
« Je le ferai. » Répondit Ron.  
  
« Vous devriez y aller maintenant. A plus tard ! »  
  
Harry Ron et Hermione quittèrent la salle de cours et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune pour déjeuner. Harry pensait y voir Luna, mais elle ne vînt pas déjeuner.  
  
« Elle est sûrement à la bibliothèque. On y passera avant d'aller en cours. » Dit Hermione.  
  
Mais Luna ne se trouvait pas non plus à la bibliothèque.  
  
« On a du la manquer de peu. C'est dommage, il faut qu'on aille en cours maintenant. »  
  
Harry était inquiet. Ce n'était pas le genre de Luna de manquer à sa parole. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre mais l'aiguille de Luna n'avait pas bougé.  
  
En sortant de la bibliothèque, il croisèrent Ginny et Dean.  
  
« Ah Harry ! Je te cherchai justement ! J'ai un message du Luna pour toi. Elle est désolée mais elle avait un courrier urgent à faire. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'est pas venue durant le déjeuner. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'enverrait un hibou ce soir. »  
  
« Merci, Ginny. » Répondit Harry un peu déçu.  
  
« Mais de rien. Au fait, Hermione, J'ai quelque chose à te dire...entre filles...je peux te parler une seconde ? »  
  
« Mais je... »  
  
« J'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Dit Ginny en tirant le bras de Hermione pour se mettre à l'écart.  
  
« Je déteste ça ! » Dit Ron. « Etre mis à l'écart et ne rien savoir. C'est agaçant tout de même! »  
  
« Oui, elle m'a fait le même coup avec Cho Chang, Katie Bell et Susan Bones. » Dit Dean. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'en parlera plus tard. Je crois qu'elle fait ça pour m'énerver. »  
  
« Pour une fois, vous êtes d'accord au moins. »Répondit Harry. « Ces petites cachotteries ont du bon. »  
  
Hermione et Ginny revinrent alors.  
  
« C'est bon ! On peut y aller. » Dit Hermione. « A plus tard, Ginny ! »  
  
« Salut ! »  
  
Hermione quitta la bibliothèque, suivie de Ron et Harry.  
  
« On peut savoir ce que ma sœur t'a dit ? » Demanda Ron avec curiosité.  
  
« Ca ne te regarde pas ! Pense plutôt à la réunion de ce soir au lieu de t'occuper des affaires des autres. »  
  
« Une réunion ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »  
  
« De la réunion des préfets ! A ce que je vois, tu n'étais même pas au courant ! Heureusement que je suis là. »  
  
« Oh, c 'est agaçant ces réunions ! Ca dure un temps interminable. »  
  
Lorsque vint l'heure du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, les élèves assis dans la salle soupirèrent d'ennui..  
  
« On va encore essayer le sort Doloris. J'en peux plus c'est vraiment énervant. Il faut qu'on passe à autre chose ! » Dit Ron en soupirant.  
  
« Rogue a tout à fait raison d'insister ! Le doloris est important, et c'est en insistant qu'on y arrivera. Et puis un jour on aura tellement de haine contre lui à force d'insister qu'on y arrivera. Le tout c'est de penser à quelque chose ou quelqu'un que l'on hait. »  
  
A ce moment là, Rogue entra dans la salle sans un mot et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers son bureau, se retourna vers ses élèves puis regarda Harry.  
  
« Potter, levez-vous ! Puisque toute cette classe est passée à ce bureau en échouant sur le doloris, nous allons recommencer et vous allez passer chacun votre tour 2 fois. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, vous passerez le reste de ce cours à lire et réviser jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans vos crânes ! Je ne passerai pas au chapitre suivant et si ça continue comme ça vous n'aurez pas vu le programme entier cette année et vous échouerez tous lamentablement aux examens. »  
  
Hermione eût une exclamation de terreur. Puis Rogue repris.  
  
« Potter, vous allez recommencez sur moi. Et concentrez-vous. »  
  
Harry se concentra. De la haine il en avait à revendre : Pour Rogue, pour les Malefoy, pour Queudver, pour Bellatrix Lestrange et surtout pour Voldemort. Il repensa à toutes ces personnes à cause de qui il avait tant souffert.  
  
« Alors, Potter ! Vous attendez que les gnomes tombent du ciel ? »  
  
Harry se concentra et ferma les yeux pour se souvenir du visage des gens qu'ils haïssait, tendit sa baguette vers Rogue puis jeta le sort.  
  
« ENDOLORIS ! »  
  
Un rayon de lumière atteignit Rogue. Mais là encore ce fut un échec cuisant.  
  
« Potter vous n'arriverez décidément à rien et vous mourrez lamentablement COMME TOUT VOS PROCHES ! »  
  
Tous les étudiants poussèrent une exclamation. Harry lui-même se retenait de hurler de rage. Comment Rogue osait-il ainsi insulter sa famille. Harry était déterminé cette fois-ci.  
  
« ENDOLORIS ! »  
  
Aussitôt Rogue se retrouva à terre en se tenant le ventre. Harry surpris cessa de brandir sa baguette et toute l'assemblée se mit à regarder Rogue tordu de douleur qui essayait de se relever lentement.  
  
« POTTER, ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! SORTEZ DE CETTE CLASSE ! J'ENLEVE 60 POINTS A GRYFFONDOR ET VOUS SEREZ EN RETENUE LES 2 PROCHAINES SEMAINES ! » S'écria Rogue.  
  
« Mais, professeur... »  
  
« NE DISCUTEZ PAS, POTTER ! HORS DE MA VUE ! »  
  
Harry ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il rassembla ses affaires en soutenant les regards de Ron et Hermione. La voix de Rogue résonna de nouveau dans la salle.  
  
« Vous autres, ouvrez vos livres à la page 132 et lisez le chapitre. ET EN SILENCE!»  
  
Harry ne se retourna pas et franchit la porte de la salle. Rogue l'avait cherché et il avait été ridiculisé en public. Il se fichait de la retenue. Elle en valait bien le prix. Il tourna vers un autre couloir pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor et fut surpris. Devant lui, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Luna qui lui tournait le dos était en train de parler avec Mark qui brandit soudainement sa baguette vers Luna.  
  
« Ne recroise plus jamais mon chemin, sinon ce n'est pas une bibliothèque qui te tombera dessus. »  
  
Luna se retourna et vit Harry.  
  
« N'essaye pas de lutter contre plus fort que toi, Mark. Ca risquerait de se retourner contre toi. »  
  
Mark rangea sa baguette.  
  
« Ce n'est pas toi qui me fait peur, Harry. J'ai autre chose à faire. »  
  
Mark se retourna et continua son chemin dans le long couloir. Harry lui se rapprocha de Luna.  
  
« Ca va ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? »  
  
« Rien, il cherchait des ennuis comme d'habitude. Mais décidément, tu es toujours là quand j'ai des ennuis ! »  
  
« Mais c'est tout à fait normal ! » Dit-il en l'embrassant.  
  
« C'est rassurant en tout cas. J'aimerais rester mais je suis déjà en retard pour aller en cours. Mais tu n'es pas en retard, toi aussi ?»  
  
« Non. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Allez, vas-y, dépêche-toi ! »  
  
« D'accord. A plus tard !. »  
  
Luna lui fit un rapide baiser puis se mit à courir vers son prochain cours. 


	38. Une bonne souffrance

Chapitre 38 : Une bonne souffrance.  
  
Harry avait décidé de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour attendre Ron et Hermione à la fin de leur cours. Il avait du retard dans ses devoirs et en profita pour le rattraper un peu. Il était agacé d'être en retenu ces deux prochaines semaines car cela empiétait sur l'entraînement de quidditch. D'ailleurs cette punition était injuste à son goût. C'est Rogue qui a voulu qu'il jette le Doloris sur lui. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il allait commencer son devoir de métamorphose sur les transformations des graines en plante florissante, lorsque Ron et Hermione le rejoins.  
  
« Alors ce cours de défense ? »  
  
« Ennuyeux à souhait. »Répondit Ron. « On a passé le reste du temps à lire. Rogue était d'une humeur massacrante et se tenait le ventre pendant tout le cours. C'est bien fait ! Il l'avait cherché ! »  
  
« Ne dit pas de bêtises, Ron ! » S'exclama Hermione. « Après tout, ce qu'il a fait c'est pour le bien de Harry. »  
  
« Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ! Dire ça pour son bien ! Qu'est ce que ça serait si il lui voulais du mal ? »  
  
« Tu ne comprends pas Ron ! Si Rogue à fait ça c'était pour mettre Harry vraiment en colère et c'est pour ça qu'il a pu réussir le sort. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de vous disputez pour ça ! » Intervint Harry. « Je me fiche totalement de ce que Rogue pense. Il fait son travail et ne manque pas de nous humilier et c'est tout. Oh moins on passera à autre chose. »  
  
« Heureusement. » Dit Hermione. « Il a dit qu'on passerai la semaine prochaine à l'Impérium. Mais cette fois ci on a de l'avance car en 4ème année on a pu observer plusieurs fois le faux Maugrey Fol oeil le faire. Il va falloir que je reprenne mes notes sur mes observations. »  
  
« Mais à ce moment là on étudiait la manière de ne pas subir l'Impérium et pas de jeter le sort » Dit Ron.  
  
« Ca n'empêche pas de regarder comment on jette ce sort ! Ca peut être utile.»  
  
Harry qui commençait a être agacé par la conversation décida l'interrompre.  
  
« On ne va pas s'étendre la dessus pour l'instant. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a toujours un espion quelque part. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu Mark tout à l'heure qui brandissait sa baguette contre Luna. »  
  
« Encore ! » S'exclama Ron. « Mais elle attire les attaques de Mark ta copine. »  
  
« Luna est assez grande pour se défendre. Mark n'a qu'un faible niveau de magie de tout de manière. On en reparlera plus tard. Je te rappelle Ron que nous avons une réunion et que l'on ferai mieux d'y aller tout de suite si nous ne voulons pas être en retard. »  
  
« Tu ne pourrais pas dire que je suis malade ? » Demanda Ron visiblement agacé.  
  
« Ron, tu dois prendre tes responsabilité au sérieux. »  
  
Il se donnèrent rendez vous au dîner puis Ron suivit Hermione en traînant les pieds.  
  
Lorsque Harry arriva à la salle commune, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas encore arrivé. Il se dirigea donc vers sa table au côté de Seamus et réserva deux places auprès de lui.  
  
« Nous avons reçu les dates pour le match contre Serdaigle. » Dit Seamus. « C'est la deuxième semaine après les vacances. Il va falloir qu'on mette en place une tactic et qu'on reprennent sérieusement l'entraînement. »  
  
« Désolé, mais Rogue m'a mis en retenue pour les deux prochaines semaines. Il va falloir faire sans moi. »  
  
« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis sûr qu'il a fait ça parce que son équipe a perdu. Il voulais se venger. Il croit pouvoir remonter au tableau si on perd contre Serdaigle. »  
  
« C'est possible. En tout cas je pourrais toujours être là pour les séance d'entraînement le week end. »  
  
A ce moment là Hermione et Ron arrivèrent et s'installèrent près de Harry.  
  
« Alors cette réunion ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
« C'était intéressant ! » Répondit Hermione. « N'est ce pas Ron ? »  
  
« Oui. » Dit Ron le regard dans le vide. « Enfin. Ca pourrait être mieux. »  
  
« Tu as toujours quelques choses à redire. »  
  
« Finalement, Dit Harry en se grattant le front, Je suis bien content de ne pas être préfet. Je pense que ce genre de réunion ne me plairait pas et... »  
  
Mais Harry cessa de parler. Son front ne le démangeai plus mais sa cicatrice devenait brûlante et le sourire qu'il affichai se crispa soudain.  
  
« Harry, ça ne va pas ? » Demanda Hermione.  
  
« C'est rien ça me brûle un peu. »  
  
« C'est lui ? » Demanda Ron aussitôt.  
  
« Qui veux tu que ce soit ? »  
  
Hermione se leva soudainement.  
  
« Je vais prévenir le professeur Evans. »  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. » Dit Harry en se relevant et en prenant le bras d'Hermione. « La douleur commence à disparaître ».  
  
Mais Harry avait parler trop vite. Une seconde douleur bien plus puissante que la première, semblait lui transpercer le crâne et le fit trébucher.  
  
« HARRY ! PROFESSEUR EVANS ! C'EST HARRY, IL NE SE SENT PAS BIEN ! »  
  
Aussitôt une foule d'élève se rassembla autours de Harry. La douleur était à la fois insoutenable, mais sont origine était plaisante. Voldemort était en colère. Plus que ça : Il était fou de rage. Le professeur Evans s'approcha de Harry.  
  
« Harry ? Harry, ça va ? »  
  
« Il est fou de rage » dit Harry en souriant.  
  
Harry tenta de se relevé mais la douleur était trop puissante et il s'évanouit.  
  
« Harry ! Harry ! »  
  
Harry était en train de se réveiller mais la lumière de la salle était trop puissante et il plissait les yeux. Il avait reconnu la voix de Luna et bientôt il reconnu les lieux. Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie.  
  
« Luna ? Quelle heure est il ? »  
  
« Environs 8h30 du matin. » Répondit elle en prenant la main de Harry qui se releva un peu.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »  
  
« Tu as eu mal au niveau de ta cicatrice puis tu as perdu connaissance. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voudrais savoir qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que Voldemort soit si en colère. »  
  
Luna souri.  
  
« Il y a de quoi ! Je t'ai apporté un exemplaire du journal de mon père. »  
  
Luna chercha dans son sac puis donna à Harry un exemplaire du Chicaneur qui avait pour gros titre.  
  
Tentative d'assassinat contre le directeur du Bureau de liaison des Gobelins déjoué.  
  
« Le directeur du Bureau de liaison des Gobelins ? Mais en quoi Voldemort s'intéresserai à lui ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
« Lis la suite. » Répondit Luna.  
  
Hier, dans la soirée, le directeur du Bureau de liaison des Gobelins, Mr Cubert Faussecreth, a failli être victime d'une tentative d'assassinat déjoué par les aurors du ministère de la magie. En effet, alors que Mr Faussecreth sortait de la banque Gringotts, un sort d'Avada Kedavra était dirigé vers lui, mais la dernière recrue des aurors, Miss Nymphadora Tonks s'interposa à temps en jetant un sort de bouclier autour de Mr Faussecreth. L'auteur de ce crime n'a pu être identifié puisque que selon les dire de Miss Tonks, celui ci se trouvait sous une cape d'invisibilité. Cependant il paraît clair selon elle que Vous-savez-qui serait le commanditaire de cet tentative d'assassinat. Mr Cubert Faussecreth lors de son interview s'est exprimé à ce sujet.  
  
« Il paraît évident que Vous-savez-qui est impliqué. La relation entre les Gobelins et le ministère est très importante à l'équilibre de notre pays. En essayant de me tuer, il a voulu faire passer les Gobelins comme les seuls et uniques responsable. Cependant, je souhaite rassurer la population. Notre relation avec les Gobelins est excellente et Vous-savez -qui ne réussira pas à semer la discorde entre nous pour profiter de la situation. Nos aurors sont très bien formé et savent où se trouvent le danger. »  
  
La situation est donc contrôler et les Aurors sont toujours en état d'alerte en cas d'autres attentats.  
  
« Je comprend mieux maintenant. » Dit Harry. « Si il sème le trouble entre 2 espèces, il pourrait en profiter et lancer une attaque plus ciblé par la suite. »  
  
« Exactement. Mais apparemment ton oncle avait tout prévu. Bon et bien il va falloir que j'y aille. J'ai un cours dans 20 minutes. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux. J'étais tellement inquiète hier. »  
  
« Moi je suis très content de souffrir si c'est pour des bonnes nouvelles. » Dit Harry en souriant.  
  
« Eh bien pas moi. Je préférerai ne pas te voir souffrir et que Voldemort meurt une fois pour toute. »  
  
« Finalement , dit Harry, je préfère ton point de vue »  
  
« J'espère bien ! »  
  
Elle embrassa Harry puis se prépara à sortir.  
  
« Je reviens un peu plus tard. Repose toi bien ! »  
  
« A tout à l'heure ! » Dit Harry.  
  
Luna quitta l'infirmerie. Il regarda une dernière fois le gros titre du Chicaneur puis décida de se rendormir. 


	39. Un invité au ministère Pauvre Ron

Chapitre 39 : Un invité au ministère (Pauvre Ron)  
  
Les semaines passèrent très rapidement après la tentative d'assassinat de Cubert Faussecreth. Harry avait passer deux semaines de retenue avec le professeur Trelawney pour nettoyer les tasses de thé des 3ème année et les boules de cristal. Ce n'était pas une retenue très difficiles si le professeur Trelawney n'était pas si maniaque au niveau de la propreté des tasses.  
  
« La moindre petite saleté peu modifier toute la signification. » Répétait elle sans cesse.  
  
En plus de cela elle ne cessait de regarder Harry avec un soupir de désolation.  
  
« Vous êtes si jeune. C'est dommage de mourir aussi rapidement »  
  
Les retenues était devenue de vrai torture pour Harry. Quand à Rogue, il l'ignorai totalement lors de ses cours. Le cours sur l'Impérium était beaucoup plus simple à son goût que celui du Doloris. D'ailleurs ce fut le cas pour tout les élèves qui réussirent tous leur sort à part Neville qui tremblait encore face à Rogue.  
  
« Londubat, je me demande réellement comment vous avez pu avoir Optimal à votre examen l'année dernière. Je vais devoir vérifier si il n'y a pas eu triche à l'examen. Peut être qu'un peu de Vérisératum vous ferait avouer. »  
  
Le jour du départ en vacances Tante Séléné demanda à ce que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny la rejoigne dans son bureau à une heure très matinale. Chargés de leurs valises, ils se dirigèrent vers son bureau et frappèrent à la porte.  
  
« Entrer ! »  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau que Harry avait souvent fréquenté les années précédentes, car c'étaient celui du professeur contre les forces du mal. Là encore la décoration était différente. C'était une réplique exact de l'appartement qui se trouvait au ministère de la magie, avec du tissus bleu étoilé un peu partout et des fauteuils confortables.  
  
Mark était déjà présent dans le bureau auprès de sa mère.  
  
« Ah ! C'est vous enfin ! Nous allons pouvoir partir. Rapprochez vous s'il vous plaît, Nous allons partir de suite. Fanely va bientôt se réveiller et j'aimerais être là à son réveil. »  
  
Le portoloin était un petit chaudron en étain brillant autours duquel Ils se rassemblèrent tous. Mark restait silencieux et évitait le regard de Harry.  
  
« Nous pouvons y aller ? » Demanda Tante Séléné.  
  
Tous approuvèrent par un signe de tête puis furent transporté jusqu'au salon de l'appartement du ministre.  
  
« C'est bon nous sommes arrivés ! » Signala Tante Séléné.  
  
« HERMIONE ! JE SUIS TELLEMENT CONTENT DE TE REVOIR ! »  
  
Une masse imposante avait pris Hermione dans ses bras.  
  
« Vi...VIKTOR ! Mais...euh...quelle surprise ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
Viktor Krum ne semblait pas vouloir lâché Hermione qui jeta un regard en coin en direction de Ron qui baissai les yeux et se mordait les lèvres.  
  
« Tu savais pourtant que je travaille au bureau de la coopération magique international de Bulgarie ?Je ne devais rester qu'un jour mais je voulais te faire une surprise et une amie à toi m'a dit que tu passais tes vacances au ministère. Je suis donc venu voir Mr Evans pour affaire et j'en ai profité pour prendre 2 semaines de vacances. Tu es contente de me voir ? »  
  
« Oui bien sûr ! » Répondit Hermione sur un ton peu assuré. « Dis mois...hum...qui t'as dit que je passais mes vacances ici ? »  
  
« La fille qui à un père possédant un journal qui m'a interviewer...une certaine Luny Lovely, ou Louny... »  
  
« Luna lovegood ? » Demanda Hermione.  
  
« Exactement ! Elle à l'air sympa cette fille. C'est une amie à toi ? »  
  
« Oui. Enfin...C'est surtout la petite amie de Harry. »  
  
« Oh ! » dit Krum en se retournant. « Avec tout ça je ne vous ai même pas dis bonjour. Alors Harry comment vas tu ? Tu sais Hermione me donne souvent de tes nouvelles ! »  
  
« Ca va ! » Répondit Harry. « Je vais bien. »  
  
« Et toi du doit être le fils du ministre n'est ce pas ? Vous vous ressemblez . »  
  
« Oui. Je suis Mark Evans. Vous savez Mr Krum, je trouve que vous êtes le meilleur attrapeur du monde entier. »  
  
Mark semblait subjuguer par Viktor Krum dont il semblait être fan.  
  
« Appel moi Viktor, je préfère. » Dit Krum en serrant la main de Mark.  
  
Viktor se retourna alors vers Ron.  
  
« Et toi tu es... »  
  
« Ronald Weasley. » Dit Ron sur un ton faussement aimable.  
  
« Ronald Weasley, Ronald Weasley...ça me dit quelque chose... Je t'ai déjà vu il y a 2 ans ? »  
  
« C'est Ron. » Intervint Hermione. « Tu sais Ron ! Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui ! »  
  
« Ah oui ! Tu es batteur c'est ça ? »  
  
« Gardien. » Répondit Ron en soupirant profondément.  
  
« Bien sûr, c'est ce que je voulais dire ! Et cette jeune fille se doit être Ginny ta sœur et poursuiveuse dans l'équipe. »  
  
« C'est cela ! » Répondit Ginny. « Ravie de te connaître ! »  
  
Ron s'éclaircis la gorge et s'adressa à Ginny.  
  
« Je pense qu'il serai temps qu'on aille rejoindre notre appartement Ginny... »  
  
Mais à ce moment là Mrs Weasley, Fred et Georges entrèrent dans la salle.  
  
« Ah vous êtes arrivé ! » Dit Mrs Weasley en prenant son fils dans ses bras. « Bonjour les enfants. Je vois que Viktor vous attendais déjà ici ! »  
  
Mrs Weasley se retourna vers Viktor Krum.  
  
« Je vous cherchais partout et j'ai vu que la chambre était vide. Je me posais des questions. »  
  
« Désolé, Mrs Weasley. Je croyait que vous étiez encore en train de dormir alors je n'ai pas osé vous déranger. »  
  
« J'étais dans la cuisine, tu ne m'aurais pas réveillé ! Mon fils Ron vous admire vous savez. C'est avec lui que vous allez partager la chambre. »  
  
« Pardon ? » Demanda Ron incrédule à sa mère.  
  
« Oui Ron ! Je voulais te faire la surprise. Viktor va rester chez nous pendant les vacances. Allez ! Il est temps de ranger vos affaires. Je vous ai préparez un sublime petit déjeuner. Hermione tu dormira dans la chambre de Ginny. Allez ! Suivez moi ! Mark et Harry vous nous rejoindrez pour le petit déjeuner ! A tout de suite ! »  
  
Mark rentra dans la chambre et Harry resta dans le salon avec Fred et George écroulé de rire.  
  
«Je crois Fred, que ce n'est même pas la peine d'utiliser le Révélatio. Tu as vu la tête de Ron ? »  
  
« Ne m'en parle pas ! Hermione n'était pas mal non plus. Je sens qu'on va bien rire pendant les vacances. »  
  
Harry regardait les jumeaux qui semblaient ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de rire. Lui même avait le sourire aux lèvres. C'était une situation tragi- comique et c'est Luna qui en était à l'origine.  
  
« Harry, dit Georges, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. Je pense que la suite risque d'être passionnante. »  
  
Harry alla donc poser sa valise dans sa chambre où Mark était en train de fouiller dans ses tiroirs.  
  
« Mais où est ce que je l'ai mis ? Où est ce que je l'ai mis ? » se demandai Mark à haute voix.  
  
Harry posa sa valise sur son lit et sortit ses affaires qu'il rangeai dans un placard.  
  
« Harry tu n'aurais pas vu mon poster de Viktor Krum ? J'aimerai bien qu'il me le dédicace. »  
  
Harry surpris par le ton amical de son cousin lui répondit :  
  
« Euh...il serait pas dans l'autre commode ? »  
  
« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je te remercie ! »  
  
Mark ouvrit le premier tiroir de l'autre commode, déplia un immense poster s'y trouvant puis sortie de la chambre.  
  
Harry resta stupéfait. Il avait l'impression de retrouver la personne qu'il avait perdu à la rentré. Il avait retrouvé l'espace d'un instant son cousin Mark. 


	40. Une tragique histoire

Chapitre 40 : Une tragique histoire.  
  
Quand Harry eut finit de ranger ses affaires, il décida de se rendre prendre son petit déjeuner chez les Weasley. Il y retrouva toute sa famille et la famille Weasley réunit. Harry remarqua que Hermione était assise entre Krum, qui ne cessait de lui parler, et Ron qui leur tournait le dos. Mark lui était en train de boire les paroles de Viktor qui parlait de la dernière rencontre Bulgarie contre Roumanie.  
  
« Mon neveu a décidé de nous rejoindre ! » S'exclama oncle Neil. « Alors Harry, ça va ? Ta tante Séléné m'a appris que ta cicatrice t'a fait mal lorsque on a tenté d'assassiner Cubert. Tu ne ressens plus de douleurs? »  
  
« Non, ça va. A part mes picotement habituel, je n'ai plus rien ressenti. »  
  
« Tant mieux. De tout de manière bientôt tout sera arrangé. Dumbledore m'a dit que bientôt tu n'auras plus besoin de leçons d'occlumencie. »  
  
« Tu ne nous avaient pas dit que tu avais fait tant de progrès » Dit Hermione qui souhaitait visiblement sortir d'une situation embarrassante. « Mr Evans, j'aimerai vous demander un service ? »  
  
« Je t'écoute Hermione. »  
  
« Il se trouve que j'ai énormément de travail pendant les vacances. Serait il possible que j'ai accès à la bibliothèque du ministère ? »  
  
« Bien sûr ! Tu pourras aller à l'espace public si tu le souhaites. »  
  
« On aura quand même le temps de se voir un peu ? » Demanda Viktor Krum à Hermione.  
  
« Euh...Bien sûr, j'essayerai. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »  
  
Ron se leva soudainement.  
  
« Je dois encore ranger mes affaires et je vais écrire à Luna pour la remercier de nous avoir offert ta présence, Viktor. Ce fût vraiment une bonne surprise pour nous tous. Surtout, je ne manquerai pas de la remercier de ta part, Hermione. Harry ? Tu ne voudrai pas rajouter un petit mot à ta petite amie dans ma lettre ? »  
  
« Luna Lovegood est ta petite amie Harry ? » Demanda oncle Neil.  
  
« Oui. Depuis le bal d'Halloween. »  
  
Oncle Neil se retourna alors vers sa femme.  
  
« Eh bien chérie ! Au moins le bal que tu as organisé aura réussi à former des couples. J'aime beaucoup Mr Lovegood.»  
  
Ron soupira d'impatience puis répéta sa demande.  
  
« Harry ! Tu veux écrire un petit mot à Luna, oui ou non ? »  
  
« Bien sûr ! » Dit Harry en se levant.  
  
Harry suivit Ron dans sa chambre puis celui ci ferma la porte à clef et s'effondra sur son lit, en regardant le plafond.  
  
« Alors je vais commencer comme ça : Très cher Luna, Je te remercie de me faire vivre un enfer. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir être aussi humilié en l'espace d'une demi heure. Je n'aurai pas envisagé vivre une telle situation quand tu m'a dis que tu t'occuperais de tout. Amicalement, Ron. Tu en penses quoi ? »  
  
« Luna a voulu bien faire en contactant Krum. » Répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit de Ron. « Au moins, Hermione pourra lui parler. »  
  
« Si elle se décide à le faire et ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. » Répondit Ron en se relevant.  
  
« Je suis sûre qu'elle le fera. Viktor est sans cesse autour d'elle et ça va l'agacer de ne rien lui dire. »  
  
« Le problème c'est que Noël n'est pas le moment idéal pour dire à quelqu'un qui s'accroche qu'on ne l'a jamais aimé. Krum risque de repartir sans rien savoir. »  
  
Ron s'était mis a fouillé dans sa valise et en retira une petite boite qu'il tendit à Harry.  
  
« Ca m'apprendra d'acheter des cadeaux si précieux. Ouvre la. »  
  
Harry ouvrit la petites boîte où il trouva un pendentif en argent avec des motifs de feuilles gravées et une perle transparente au centre. Au dos, était inscrit les initiales : R.W.- H.G..  
  
« C'est le cadeau de Noël pour Hermione ? C'est très jolie ».  
  
« C'est surtout très idiot de ma part ! » Dit Ron en rougissant. « Ce n'est pas un cadeau qu'on offre à la légère. La perle qui est au milieu est une perle à sentiments. »  
  
« Une perle à sentiments? »  
  
« C'est une perle avec un sortilège extrêmement difficile à exécuter. Quand une personne offre un bijou avec une perle à sentiments, c'est en quelque sorte une forme d'engagement où une preuve de grande affection. Normalement, quand un garçon offre un tel bijou à celle qu'il aime, au moment même ou elle la porte, le pierre s'illumine en fonction de l'intensité des sentiments que le garçon porte à la jeune fille. Plus les sentiments sont fort, plus la perle produit une intense lumière. »  
  
« C'est un sacré cadeau ça ! Mais tu l'a acheté quand ? »  
  
« Quand nous sommes allé à Prés au Lard, avant le bal d'Halloween. Je voulais lui offrir le soir du bal mais, ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'aurai voulu. »  
  
« Et donc tu as quand même gardé le cadeau pour pouvoir lui offrir à Noël. »  
  
« Exactement. Luna m'a dit qu'elle essayait d'arranger la situation. Mais là je sens que ça va être difficile d'offrir un tel cadeau avec Krum dans les parages. »  
  
« Effectivement. C'est délicat. Mais Hermione ne va pas montrer ce bijou à Krum. Peut être même que ça la décidera pour lui parler plus rapidement. Et..hum...Ce genre de bijou, tu peux l'acheter par correspondance ? »  
  
Ron repris la boite des mains avec un sourire en coin.  
  
« Je te passe le catalogue si tu ne prends pas le même modèle que moi. »  
  
« Pas de problème. »  
  
Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
  
« C'est Hermione. Ouvrez moi ! »  
  
Ron rangea sa boite et ouvrit la porte à Hermione.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ? » Demanda Ron comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Hermione resta sur le pas de la porte. Visiblement surprise par la réaction de Ron, elle essaya de parler sans que aucun mot ne puisse sortir de sa bouche.  
  
« Hermione, je ne comprend pas ce que tu dis. Est ce que tu pourrais parler clairement ? » Demanda Ron.  
  
« Je...je n'étais pas au courant...je... »  
  
« Je le sais. Même Harry ne le savait pas. Tu voulais autre chose ? »  
  
« J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à la bibliothèque...A propos du miroir. »  
  
« Ok ! On te suis » Dit Harry en se levant du lit de Ron où il était assis.  
  
« Et Viktor ? Où est il ? » Demanda Ron.  
  
« Avec Mark. Il parle de Quidditch. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de travailler. »  
  
Harry se rendit compte que la situation s'était inversé. Pour une fois, Ron avait un ton très assuré et Hermione cherchait ses mots. La situation ne le faisait plus rire. Elle était même déstabilisante.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque et Hermione se dirigea vers une table où un livre mauve était posé.  
  
« J'étais en train de feuilleter ce livre et je suis tomber sur un chapitre qui parle d'un miroir. Je pense qu'il y a un lien. »  
  
« Fait voir. » Demanda Harry.  
  
Harry prît le livre de la main d'Hermione et lut le titre.  
  
Quand la situation nous échappe: Légendes de sorciers amoureux.  
  
Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux sur Hermione qui feint de les ignorer.  
  
« C'est à quelles page ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
« Page 285. »  
  
Harry feuilleta le livre et arriva à la bonne page. Harry sourit en voyant le titre du chapitre.  
  
Histoire de Lamassi et Jéliel dans la Mésopotamie antique ou l'histoire d'amour impossible.  
  
Il y a des milliers d'année dans la Mésopotamie antique, un sorcier nommé Jéliel rencontra une jeune femme prénommée Lamassi alors engagée dans une relation amoureuse depuis 3 ans avec un sorcier du nom de Umabel. Ils tombèrent follement amoureux l'un de l'autre et Lamassi décida de rompre la relation qu'elle avait avec Umabel pour épouser son nouvel amour.  
  
Cependant Umabel d'un naturel jaloux décida d'assassiner son rival à cause de l'affront qui lui avait été fait. Baguette en main il se rendit au mariage, mais alors que Umabel jeta son sort, la belle Lamassi s'interposa et fut frappé de plein fouet.  
  
Jéliel ne se remit pas de ce décès et plongea dans une profonde dépression. Il décida alors de fabriquer un objet magique pour continuer de parler avec la femme de sa vie qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Il prit le miroir de sa bien aimée et y jeta de nombreuses incantations pour que les âmes de sorciers assassinés puisse communiquer avec les vivants. Derrière ce miroir était créé un monde identique au notre. Son œuvre terminé, Jéliel décida de graver ses mots au dessus du miroir pour terminer le sortilège :  
  
Je suis le recueil des âmes déchirées, reflet exact de ce monde.  
  
Umabel fut jugé du meurtre de Lamassi et fut condamné à mort. Au même moment, alors que Jéliel termina sa gravure, Umabel eût la tête tranché. Le miroir ne faisant pas de distinction entre assassinat et exécution, l'âme de Umabel rejoins celle de Lamassi à l'intérieur du miroir.  
  
Lorsque Jéliel se rendit compte de la situation, il était trop tard. Umabel avait pris le contrôle du monde se trouvant derrière le miroir et en fit un endroit sombre où les âmes de sorciers maléfique régnait en maître.  
  
Jéliel se rendit compte de son impardonnable erreur et avant que le pouvoir maléfique ait pris une trop grande puissance il grava d'autres vers au miroir :  
  
Près de moi vous êtes en danger, je suis le miroir des ombres.  
  
Peu de temps plus tard, la puissance du miroir s'était fortement amplifiée et devint dangereux pour quiconque s'en approchait. C'est alors que Jéliel décida de rejoindre son aimée et s'approcha du miroir qui capta son âme. Jéliel s'effondra près du miroir. Son âme avait rejoint Lamassi pour toujours dans ce monde ténébreux.  
  
Harry et Ron terminèrent leur lecture et regardèrent Hermione qui semblait anxieuse.  
  
« C'est une légende. » Précisa-t-elle. « Mais c'est tout de même troublant . »  
  
« C'est même plus que troublant. C'est inquiétant. » Répondit Ron.  
  
« En tout cas cela pourrait correspondre à ce qui se trouve au département des mystères. » Dit Harry. « Il faut que j'envoie une copie de ça à Luna. J'espère que certaine personne ne prennent pas les ruptures aussi mal que Umabel. »  
  
Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard furtif avant de se mètrent à rougir chacun de leur côté. 


	41. SAM

Chapitre 41 : SAM  
  
A la veille de Noël, la tension habituelle au sein du ministère c'était un peu détendu et plus joyeuse. Même l'oncle Neil était plus présent et Mark était d'humeur agréable. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup certes mais il n'était pas désagréable. Plutôt solitaire, il passait ses journées soit avec sa sœur, sois dans sa chambre où Pattenrond lui rendait visite régulièrement.  
  
Harry passa sa fin de soirée à emballer le dernier paquet : une gourmette en argent dotée d'une perle à sentiment avec au dos une simple inscription :  
  
Un véritable amour ne s'éteint jamais.  
  
Il finit par enrubanné le paquet et l'accompagna d'une lettre.  
  
Ma chère Luna,  
  
Bien loin de toi mais si proche de la pensée. Ta présence et ton parfum me manque. Plus que jamais et pour toujours, sans toi ou avec toi, jamais ma flamme ne s'éteindra.  
  
Joyeux Noël.  
  
Avec tout mon amour.  
  
Harry  
  
Il attacha le message à la patte d'Hedwige qui s'envola en passant devant le nez de Ron entrant dans le salon des Evans.  
  
« C'est le paquet pour Luna ? » demanda t'il.  
  
« Oui. Et Krum ? Ca a avancé ? »  
  
« Non. » soupira-t-il. « Le pire c'est que je commence sérieusement à l'apprécier depuis que l'on partage la même chambre et Hermione s'en rend compte. C'est de plus en plus difficile pour elle. »  
  
« Mais plus elle attendra et pire ce sera. »  
  
« C'est certain. En tout cas lui il passe tout son temps avec les aurors pendant qu'elle est à la bibliothèque. C'est une relation bizarre. Je sais que Hermione fait ça pour l'éviter mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Krum. Hermione est peut être studieuse mais il y a une limite à tout quand même. Viktor ne se pose aucune question. »  
  
« Demain, elle ne pourra pas l'éviter. C'est Noël et si elle va à la bibliothèque ce jour là, ce serai tout de même assez louche. »  
  
« Mais dire à Viktor ce qu'elle ressent le jour de Noël, ce n'est pas évident non plus. Et je me vois mal lui donner mon cadeau alors que demain nous serons tous autours du sapin. Je pense que je vais envoyer son cadeau, comme ça elle le recevra avant qu'on se réunissent devant le sapin...»  
  
A ce moment là quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
  
« Entrer » Dit Harry.  
  
Viktor Krum entra dans le salon timidement.  
  
« Je peux vous parler ? »  
  
« euh...Oui bien sûr, Viktor » Dis Harry en regardant Ron aussi surpris que lui.  
  
Viktor Krum s'installa sur le canapé, son assurance habituelle avait disparu.  
  
« Je voudrais vous parler d'Hermione avant que je lui parle. »  
  
Harry et Ron s'installèrent sur les fauteuils près de Viktor visiblement très intéressé par la suite du récit.  
  
«Enfin voilà ! Je l'aime beaucoup et je tiens beaucoup à elle mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la même fille qui m'écrit et celle qui est ici. Alors je voulais vous demandez si vous aviez remarqué un changement dans son comportement. »  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant. Harry n'avait pas envi de répondre à cette question mais il pensait que pour Ron cela était encore plus difficile. Il décida donc de répondre.  
  
« Eh bien, elle est toujours à la bibliothèque. Elle n'a pas changé sur ce point de vue au moins. Mais je n'ai pas lu ce qu'elle t'a écris donc je ne peux rien te dire. »  
  
« Hum...D'accord. Ce n'est pas la peine de m'en dire plus. Je crois savoir d'où viens le problème. »  
  
« Ah ! Et...hum...Tu penses que le problème c'est... » Demanda Ron intéressé.  
  
« C'est parce qu'on ne s'est pas vue depuis longtemps. Et puis...et puis je vais arrangé ça avec elle. Merci ! »  
  
Sans dire un mot de plus, Viktor Krum se leva et quitta la pièce.  
  
« Merci Harry » Dit Ron en soupirant.  
  
« Je n'est presque rien dit ! Et on ne peut pas dire que je lui ai menti. »  
  
Au matin de Noël, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure pour se regrouper autours du sapin qui se trouvais dans le hall du 10ème étage. Pour l'occasion, Mrs Evans et Mrs Weasley avait dressé une grande table pour le petit déjeuné où Ron se trouvait déjà en quête de ses cadeaux sans les ouvrirent.  
  
« Joyeux Noël Ron ! »  
  
« Joyeux Noël Harry. Tu as vu tout ces cadeaux ! Le paquet énorme là bas est pour moi ! Je me demande ce que c'est ?»  
  
« Eh bien ! » S'exclama harry en voyant la taille du cadeau. « Apparemment il n'y a pas le nom de celui qui te l'a offert sur l'étiquette. Viktor ne s'est pas levé en même temps que toi ? »  
  
Le visage de Ron se transforma.  
  
« Il attend Hermione dans le salon de notre appartement. J'ai déposé le cadeau d'Hermione sur son bureau pendant la nuit. J'espère qu'il ne le verra pas. »  
  
Ginny sortit au même moment de l'appartement.  
  
« Joyeux Noël. » Dit Ginny qui s'approcha de son frère Ron a qui elle murmura. « Alors là ! Tu as fait fort. J'espère que tu as offert un aussi beau cadeau à ta sœur chérie. »  
  
« Où est Hermione ? » Demanda Ron à sa sœur sur le même ton.  
  
« A ton avis ! Elle est en train de parler à Viktor ! »  
  
« Bonjour les enfants ».Dit oncle Neil en entrant dans le hall avec son fils. » « Joyeux Noël ! J'ai hâte que l'on ouvre tout ces cadeaux. Où sont les autres ?»  
  
« Nous sommes là ! » Dirent Fred et Georges qui venaient de transplaner.  
  
« Et nous aussi ! » Ajouta Hermione en sortant de l'appartement avec Krum. « Joyeux Noël ! ». Elle regarda Ron en souriant et en posant sa main autour de son cou, laissant penser que le pendentif se trouvait sous son chemisier et lui murmura un « merci ».  
  
Harry reçu ce jour là de la part de Ron et Hermione un abonnement au quidditch magazine et un nouveau costume de quidditch avec sous l'insigne des Griffondor le mot capitaine brodée et un coffret de différents assortiments du magasin de farce et attrape de Fred et Georges. Ron se mit à arracher le papier autours de son immense paquet et se trouva face à un énorme coffre en bois.  
  
« Ouvre le ! » Dit Fred « On voudrais tous savoir qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ! »  
  
Ron ouvrit le coffre et resta bouche bée. Il y découvrit à l'intérieur un balai dans un emballage de velours rouge accompagné d'un kit d'entretien.  
  
« Ouah ! » S'exclama Georges. « C'est un éclair de feu hors série avec rétroaction pour gardien ! Et avec son kit d'entretien spécifique. Ca coûte une fortune un balai de se genre ! »  
  
Ron n'arrivai pas à dire un seul mot.  
  
« Attend il y a un mot au fond de la boite » Dit Fred en voulant le récupérer.  
  
Mais Ron arracha le message des mains de son frère.  
  
« Ca ne te regarde pas ! » S'exclama Ron.  
  
« Oh que si ça me regarde ! J'aimerai savoir si mon frère à cambrioler Gringotts pour s'offrir un balai pareil ! »  
  
« Je ne vous ai pas demander comment vous avez financer votre boutique ! Et je l'ai appris que bien plus tard. A chacun ses petits secrets !»  
  
« On se calme les enfants ! » Intervient oncle Neil. « C'est à mon tour de vous offrir des cadeaux. Voilà pour chacun de vous. »  
  
Oncle Neil distribua une enveloppe à chacun des enfants Weasley, une a Viktor Krum, une pour Hermione, une pour Harry et une pour son fils. Harry ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe et en sortie 2 tickets avec chacun inscrit dessus.  
  
Bon pour une place VIP pour le concert des Bizzar's Sister du 25 décembre.  
  
« Vous avez une place chacun, sauf Harry et Mark qui en ont 2. Le concert à lieu ce soir. J'espère que ça vous plaît ! »  
  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Tous semblait ravis de pouvoir assister au concert.  
  
« Malheureusement, Mrs Evans, Je ne pourrais pas y assister »  
  
Les regards se tournèrent vers Viktor Krum qui venait de s'exprimer.  
  
« Je voudrais faire une surprise à mes parents en revenant un peu plus tôt et je repars ce matin, après le petit déjeuné »  
  
« C'est vrai ! » Répondit oncle Neil « Quel dommage ! Votre visite nous a fait tellement plaisir. »  
  
« Merci, c'est réciproque. J'ai été ravi de tous vous connaître. D'ailleurs permettez moi de remettre ma place à Ginny. Je pense qu'un certain Dean serait ravi de venir à ce concert. »  
  
Oncle Neil donna son accord et Ginny remercia chaleureusement Viktor Krum.  
  
« En tout cas n'hésite surtout pas à revenir. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue.'  
  
« Merci monsieur Evans. »  
  
« Bon et bien maintenant que tout le monde a reçu ses cadeaux, nous pouvons passer à table. »  
  
Hedwige sortit à ce moment là de l'ascenceur avec un paquet entre les pattes et se posa près de Harry.  
  
« Bon décidément on ne mangera jamais ! C'est un cadeau pour toi Harry ? »  
  
Harry fut surpris. Le paquet qui se trouvai attaché à Hedwige était celui qu'il avait envoyé la veille.  
  
« Je ne comprend pas ! Hedwige je t'ai demandé d'envoyer ce cadeau chez les Lovegood ! »  
  
« Oh mais elle l'a fait ! »  
  
Luna sortit de l'ascenseur vétue d'une longue robe blanche légère. Harry la trouva plus belle que jamais.  
  
« Ne lui en veut pas ! J'ai préféré attendre un peu avant d'ouvrir mon cadeau. Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! »  
  
Harry se leva et se rendit auprès de Luna.  
  
« Luna ! » S'exclama oncle Neil. « Tu es à l'heure pour le petit déjeuné ! On va te faire une petite place. »  
  
« Si je peux me le permettre Monsieur le ministre, je ne préfère pas. Par contre j'aimerai vous demander si je peux vous empruntez Harry pour la journée. »  
  
« Eh bien, Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent. Il va falloir qu'un auror vous accompagne. Il y a quelque risque dehors. »  
  
« Je pense monsieur qu'au contraire, là où nous allons, il n'y a aucun risque. Je veux conserver la surprise pour Harry mais si je vous dis « SAM 31 octobre 1979 » Peut être que l'auror peux nous accompagner qu'une petite partie du chemin. »  
  
L'oncle Neil se mit à sourire.  
  
« La famille Lovegood me surprendra toujours. Et bien d'accord Luna. Tonks est en service aujourd'hui et elle vous accompagnera jusqu'à...là où elle doit vous accompagner. Je vais appeler une voiture du ministère. Ce serai bien que vous reveniez vers 18h pour le concert de ce soir. »  
  
« D'accord. Merci, Monsieur Evans et Bon appétit ! » elle se retourna vers Harry et lui dit :  
  
« Désolé mais je ne peut pas déplacé ton cadeau de Noël. Il va falloir qu'on sorte. On en a pour la journée. »  
  
« On va où ? »  
  
« Je me suis retenue pour ne pas ouvrir ton cadeau tout de suite. Il va falloir que tu attendes aussi. »  
  
Luna et Harry sortirent du ministère où une voiture les attendait déjà avec un chauffeur et Tonks à l'intérieur.  
  
« Joyeux Noël ! » Dit Tonks. « Alors où je vous emmène ? »  
  
« Au 36 Black Prince Road, S'il vous plaît Miss Tonks. »  
  
« Black Prince Road ? Mais il y a une liste d'attente de 2 ans pour pouvoir...sans compté un jour de Noël la liste d'attente est d'au moins 10 ans ! »  
  
« 12 exactement...mais j'ai réussi à me débrouiller ! »  
  
« Mais pourquoi tu veux absolument aller là bas ? A moins que ce soit pour voir... »  
  
« Nous allons voir SAM, Miss Tonks. »  
  
« Oh mais c'est génial ! Harry tu vas... »  
  
« Je voudrais garder la surprise s'il vous plaît Tonks. »  
  
« Oh mais bien sûr Luna. »  
  
Harry était de plus en plus perdu. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien être ce SAM et pourquoi était il si difficile d'aller le voir.  
  
Après 10 minutes en voitures, il se retrouvèrent devant le 36 Black Prince Road qui était en fait une minuscule agence de voyage à moitié en ruine et visiblement abandonné.  
  
« Je reviens vous prendre vers 17h30. » Dit Tonks. « Ca vous va ? »  
  
« Ce sera parfait ! » Répondit Luna. « A tout à l'heure ! »  
  
« Tu peux me dire où on va ? » Demanda Harry de plus en plus curieux.  
  
« Nous allons voir SAM » Répondit elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu verras bien. »  
  
Luna et Harry entrèrent dans l'agence délabrée ou une jeune femme les accueilli au comptoir. Luna s'approcha.  
  
« Bonjour j'ai réservé pour SAM au nom de Miss Lovegood s'il vous plaît. »  
  
« SAM. Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne l'a pu appelé par ce nom. Maintenant on l'appel... »  
  
« Je sais comment on l'appel. Mais mon ami qui est là ne le sais pas encore et j'aimerai lui en faire la surprise. »  
  
La jeune fille regarda Harry de plus près puis se concentra sur la cicatrice et se mit à sourire.  
  
« Je ne doute pas que Mr Potter sera ravi d'aller voir SAM. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »  
  
Harry et Luna suivirent la jeune femme devant un ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrit.  
  
« En vous souhaitant une agréable journée. »  
  
« Merci. » Répondirent Luna et Harry en cœur.  
  
Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et il se mit a descendre.  
  
« Je peux savoir qui est SAM. » Demanda Harry un peu agacé par tant de cachotteries.  
  
« SAM n'est pas quelqu'un. » Répondit Luna. « C'est le surnom d'un lieu. »  
  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il semblait que l'ascenseur avait descendu mais il s'était retrouvé sur un nuage et Londres se trouvait sous lui. Derrière lui, l'ascenseur avait disparu et un jardin empli de rosier avec des bancs en bois et une table avec un petit déjeuné.  
  
« Harry, je te présente cette endroit que l'on appel SAM. C'est un nuage ensorcelé. Nous avons un jardin. De quoi nous restaurer et la température et toujours idéale. SAM est en fait l'abréviation de Seuls Au Monde. L'endroit te plaît ? »  
  
« Oui c'est sublime. »  
  
« Bien mais mon cadeau de Noël est un peu plus par là... »  
  
Harry suivit Luna jusqu'à un arbre entouré de fleurs jaunes.  
  
« Regarde sur cet arbre Harry. Il y a une inscription. »  
  
Harry s'approcha du grand chêne et lu l'inscription gravé dessus.  
  
Ici et à Jamais.  
  
2 personnes se sont liés pour toujours.  
  
Car ce lien ne pourra être défait  
  
Il est la représentation de notre amour.  
  
J. L. 31/10/1979.  
  
Harry regarda Luna.  
  
« C'est un beau poème » Répondit Harry.  
  
« C'est plus qu'un poème Harry. Peux tu me rappeler ta date de naissance ? »  
  
« Je suis né le 31 juillet 1980. »  
  
« Regarde maintenant les initiales gravé sur cet arbre et calcule combien de temps c'est passé entre cette date et ta date de naissance. »  
  
Harry réfléchit un instant. Il y avait 9 mois de différence entre la date inscrite et son anniversaire puis il regarda les initiales : J. et L.. Il se retourna vers Luna avec un immense sourire.  
  
« SAM a été rebaptisé il y a presque 15 ans. On l'appelle maintenant l'Arbre de James et Lily. Joyeux Noël Harry ! »  
  
Harry s'approcha de Luna et l'embrassa fougueusement. C'était le plus beau Cadeau de Noël qu'on lui avait jamais fait. 


	42. Noël sur un nuage

Chapitre 42 : Noël sur un nuage  
  
Après s'être promené un peu dans le parc. Harry et Luna décidèrent de prendre leur petit déjeuné et Luna ouvrit son cadeau de Noël. Son regard s'illumina.  
  
« Harry ! C'est magnifique ! C'est une perle à sentiment ? »  
  
Harry répondit par un signe de tête et accrocha le bracelet au poignet de Luna. La perle s'illumina presque immédiatement. Une lumière blanche jaillissait et étincela. Luna se mit à sourire.  
  
« Ce n'est pas très discret toute cette lumière. »  
  
« Tu t'en plains ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
« Absolument pas ! J'espère qu'elle continuera a briller. »  
  
« Je préfère ça et ne t'inquiète pas, cette perle continuera à briller. »  
  
« Même si Serdaigle bat Griffondor ? »  
  
« Bien sûr. »  
  
« Même si l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle te bat ? »  
  
« Oui, même si Cho Chang me bat. »  
  
« Même si Cho Chang c'est fracturé le bras et que sa remplaçante c'est moi ? »  
  
« Cho s'est fracturée le bras ? »  
  
Le regard de Luna changea soudainement.  
  
« Dis moi ? Où sont tes priorité ? Je vois que la santé de ton ex petite amie semble t'inquiéter. »  
  
« Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... »  
  
« Je te fais marcher, Harry. » Dit Luna en souriant.  
  
Elle regarda son bracelet puis continua :  
  
« Je sais comment vérifier ta sincérité maintenant ! »  
  
Harry et Luna s'échangèrent un baiser puis Harry pris la parole.  
  
« Alors comme ça tu deviens attrapeuse ! »  
  
« Juste le temps que Cho se remette de sa fracture. Ce n'était pas joli à voir. Elle s'est reçu un cognard à l'entraînement et s'est ensuite cognée sur un poteau des buts. »  
  
Harry fit une grimace.  
  
« Ca doit faire mal ! on va s'affronter alors ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu sur un balai. »  
  
« Et tu ne me verra pas avant le jour du match. Je ne vais pas renseigner l'ennemi. »  
  
« Ah bon ! Je suis un ennemi maintenant ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire le moindre cadeau lors du match. »  
  
« Mais, tu n'auras pas à me faire de cadeau Harry. Parce que contre moi il va falloir que tu joues sérieusement du début à la fin. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que Malefoy, je connais tes ruses ! »  
  
« C'est vrai ! Et toi tu es toujours aussi surprenante. Ron en a fait les frais. »  
  
« Ah oui ! J'ai aperçu Viktor Krum ce matin. Je pense que la meilleure des choses c'était de mettre Hermione devant le fait accompli. Elle a réussi à parler à Krum ? »  
  
« Je n'en suis pas sûr. » Répondit Harry. « Mais ce matin, Ils se sont parlés et Viktor a annoncé qu'il retournait en Bulgarie pour voir sa famille. »  
  
« C'est qu'elle lui a parlé alors. Ca devrai marcher maintenant. Il n'y a plus qu'a attendre le bon moment. »  
  
Harry se mit à regarder Luna pendant un long moment alors qu'elle était en train d'expliquer qu'elle avait pu contacté Krum grâce au renseignement du journal de son père puis quand elle remarqua que Harry se mettait à la regarder avec assistance elle s'arrêta de parler puis demanda à Harry :  
  
« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »  
  
« Je suis en admiration devant la plus jolie entremetteuse que j'ai jamais vu et j'étais en train de me dire que si elle est aussi maligne que belle, j'ai réellement du soucis à me faire pour le match. »  
  
« Tu peux plaisanter tant que tu veux, mais quand je veux quelque chose je l'ai toujours. Nous avons un bon exemple ici. »  
  
« Je reconnais que d'avoir réussi à obtenir SAM aujourd'hui, était un coup de maître. »  
  
« Je ne parlais pas de SAM » Répondit elle. « Je parlais de toi. »  
  
Harry passèrent une merveilleuse journée puis aux alentour de 17h30, l'ascenseur refit son apparition.  
  
« Il est déjà l'heure d'y aller. » Dit Harry a regret. « C'était très agréable d'être tout les 2 pour une fois. Il va falloir qu'on revienne ici un jour ».  
  
« Il ne faut jamais abuser de mon influence. Prenons rendez vous avant de partir. Disons un 31 octobre...par exemple. »  
  
« Oui par exemple. »  
  
Ils retrouvèrent Tonks à la sortie de l'agence.  
  
« Alors, c'était une bonne journée ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Excellente. » Répondit Harry.  
  
« Allons y, alors » Dit Tonks. « On vous attends pour le concert de ce soir. « Une certaine Liliana Wander est arrivé cet après midi. C'est l'invité de Mark. »  
  
Harry et Luna entrèrent dans la voiture.  
  
« Heureusement que ton cousin Mark n'a pas invité Malefoy au concert. J'imagine l'ambiance ! »  
  
« Oh fait j'ai oublié de te parlé de lui » Dit Harry. « Depuis que nous sommes revenu au ministère, il est devenu presque normal. »  
  
« Comment ça presque normal ? »  
  
« Eh bien il est moins agressifs. Le jour même où nous sommes revenus il m'a parler très poliment comme si de rien n'étais en me demandant où était son poster de Viktor Krum. Et puis jusque là, il ne me parle pas spécialement mais au moins cela reste courtois. »  
  
Luna soupira puis réfléchit.  
  
« Il est possible qu'il ai se comportement pour tromper ton oncle. D'ailleurs si il avait invité Malefoy, cela aurait été louche. »  
  
« Et Liliana ? Elle ne t'a pas parler de mon cousin ? »  
  
« Oui j'ai été lui parler. Mais à mon avis elle est un peu aveuglé car ton cousin à l'art et la manière de bien se comporter avec elle. Je lui ai déjà dit de se méfier. Mais ce soir il n'y a aucun risque puisque nous sommes tous là. »  
  
Luna posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.  
  
« Et puis j'aimerais qu'on ne parle pas trop de nos problèmes aujourd'hui. Ce serai dommage de gâcher cette journée. »  
  
Harry lui embrassa le front et tout deux restèrent silencieux jusqu'à leur arrivé au ministère.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent au 10ème étage, Ron déjà prêt, attendait dans le hall.  
  
« Vous êtes là ! Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? »  
  
« Et toi Ron ? » Demanda Luna. « Tu ne m'en veux pas au fait ? »  
  
« Un peu au début, mais tu es entièrement pardonné. »  
  
« J'en déduit que ça c'est bien passé pour toi aussi aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
« Viktor est reparti et apparemment Hermione lui a parlé. Elle m'a offert le meilleur balai au monde, encore meilleur que le tient Harry, ce qui montrent qu'elle est au moins autant attaché a moi que moi je le suis d'elle et ce soir nous allons au concert des Bizzar's sister. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre un peu. »  
  
« Attend tu veux dire que après tout ça vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous parler aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Harry un peu surpris.  
  
« Euh...non...elle....était avec Ginny. Oui, elle devait se parler de je ne sais quoi. »  
  
« Je vais aller les rejoindre » Intervint Luna. « Elles sont dans leur chambres ? »  
  
« Oui. C'est ça. Liliana est avec elles aussi. »  
  
Luna alla rejoindre l'appartement des Weasley. Quand elle eu quitté le hall, Harry questionna Ron.  
  
« Ne me dis pas que Ginny et Hermione sont restées ensemble toute la journée. »  
  
« C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé. » Répondit Ron.  
  
« Hermione aurait pu venir te parler tout de même. Mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont fait pendant tout ce temps ? »  
  
« Des trucs de filles je suppose. Du moment qu'Hermione n'est plus en compagnie de Krum, je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça. Et puis avec tout ces gens qui traînent dans les couloirs du ministère, ce n'est pas facile de se voir tout les deux en toute discrétion.» Dit Ron en souriant. « Et toi ta journée ? »  
  
« C'était bien. » Répondit Harry, qui ne voulait pas en dire plus. « Luna m'a appris une nouvelle intéressante. Cho Chang est blessée et elle ne jouera pas contre nous. Et la joueuse remplaçante est Luna. »  
  
« Intéressant comme affrontement. En tout cas les Serdaigle ne doivent pas compter sur moi pour leur donner des points. Avec mon nouveau balais, ils ne marqueront pas une seule fois. »  
  
A ce moment là, les 4 filles sortirent de l'appartement des Weasley. Hermione s'était changé et ne cachait plus son pendentif autours de son cou qui brillait de mille feux. Ron la regarda avec un immense sourire. Puis ce fut Mark qui sortit de l'appartement des Evans.  
  
« Nous pouvons y aller ! » Dit il. « Des voitures nous attendent et Dean nous rejoins là bas. »  
  
Le concert se déroula un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, encerclé par une barrière anti-moldus. La soirée fut magnifique sous le rythme de « Magical Cruel Secret » et « Pétrifie moi si tu l'oses ». Un concert inoubliable pour une journée plus qu'extraordinaire. 


	43. Petrificus Totalus

Chapitre 43 : Petrificus Totalus.  
  
Les vacances de Noël furent courtes au goût de tous. Il était déjà temps de retourner à Poudlard. Il fut prévu que le matin de la rentrée, le portoloin de tante Séléné soit réutilisé pour revenir à Poudlard. Très tôt, la famille Evans et Weasley s'étaient rassemblés dans le Hall du 10ème étage pour des derniers adieux. Mrs Weasley ne cessait de faire des dernières recommandations à ses enfants.  
  
« Vous n'avez rien oublier j'espère ? »  
  
« Non maman ! » Répliqua Ron. « Moi et Ginny on a réviser 3 fois nos valises. »  
  
« Si vous avez oubliez quelque choses vous nous envoyez un hibou et je le donnerai a Mme Evans. »  
  
« Molly, je ne préférerais pas. Je ne veux pas faire de faveur à certains élèves et pas à d'autres »  
  
« Ah ! Je comprend. » Répondit Mrs Weasley à regret. « Alors je vous enverrai tout cela par hibou si ce n'est pas trop lourd. »  
  
Mark s'avança vers sa petite sœur au cheveux orangé, le nez aplati et aux yeux jaunes. Elle semblait vouloir imiter Pattenrond.  
  
« Aurevoir petite sœur ! Ne cause pas trop de soucis à Mrs Weasley. »  
  
« Partir ? »  
  
« Oui Fanely ! Je m'en vais mais je reviendrai très vite c'est promis ! »  
  
Fanely se mit à renifler.  
  
« Veux pas t'en aller ! »  
  
La mère de Fanely se rapprocha de sa fille.  
  
« Mark est obligé de partir, ma chérie Il va aller dans une école où tu iras quand tu sera plus grande. Et maman reviens ce soir. D'accord ? »  
  
Fanely fondit en larme et Mrs Weasley la pris dans ses bras.  
  
« Allons Fanely ! Il ne faut pas pleurer. Tu veux qu'on joue à imiter la tête des animaux avec Tati Tonks ? »  
  
Au nom de Tonks Fanely cessa de pleurer et se frotta les yeux.  
  
« Merci Molly ! » Dit la tante Séléné. « Elle développe son don avec Tonks, mais il ne faut pas trop la déranger, elle a beaucoup de travail. »  
  
« Bien entendu ! Il faut juste que j'évite Maugrey dans les couloirs car elle en a peur. »  
  
Après un dernier adieu, tous se rassemblèrent autour du petit chaudron en étain et furent transporter dans le bureau de Mrs Evans à Poudlard.  
  
« Les cours commencent dans une demi heure ! » Dit Tante Séléné. « Vous avez juste le temps de déposé vos valises dans vos chambres. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne soyez pas en retard ! »  
  
Ils sortirent tous du bureau et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Draco Malefoy.  
  
« Mark ! Ravi de te revoir. » S'exclama Malefoy. « Alors ces vacances ? »  
  
« A ton avis Draco ! » La voix de Mark s'était assombri.  
  
« Raconte moi ! » dit Malefoy  
  
« Entre une sang de Bourbe, deux Weasley et mon stupide cousin, ces vacances ont été une abomination. »  
  
Harry surpris se retourna vers son cousin. Son comportement avait de nouveau changé. Draco Malefoy souri puis aida Mark à porter ses valises.  
  
« Mon pauvre Mark. Comme je te plains. Moi même je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu supporter ça ne serai ce qu'un seul jour. Tu vas pouvoir me raconter tout cela. ».  
  
Mark et Malefoy prirent un autre couloir laissant les griffondors devant la porte du bureau.  
  
« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » S'exclama Harry. « Il recommence ! »  
  
«Malefoy l'influence. » Soupira Hermione. « C'était inévitable. »  
  
Une demi heure plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent en classe de potion. Le professeur Evans entra et s'avança vers son bureau.  
  
« Bonjour à tous »  
  
« Bonjour Professeur Evans » répondirent les élèves en cœur.  
  
« J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous êtes de nouveau prêt à travailler. Mais avant cela je vais vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. »  
  
Les élèves se redressèrent sur leur chaises, toujours attentifs au bonnes nouvelles du professeur Evans.  
  
« Comme le bal d'Halloween c'est bien passer, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'un deuxième bal aura lieu le 14 février prochain pour la Saint Valentin. L'organisation est la même que lors du premier bal. J'espère que tout se passera aussi bien et que la fête vous plaira ! »  
  
Un long chuchotement parcouru la salle de classe. L'excitation était visiblement encore plus grande que lors de l'annonce du bal précédent.  
  
« Un bal de Saint Valentin c'est intéressant ça ! N'est ce pas Ron ? »  
  
Mais Ron n'écoutait pas Harry. Hermione et lui s'échangeaient de longs regards avec un sourire béat sur chacun de leur visage. Harry se retint de rire en voyant ses 2 amis dans cet état.  
  
« Allons ! Allons ! » Dit le professeur Séléné. « Le bal est dans plus d'un mois, vous avez tout votre temps mesdemoiselles de parler chiffons...et messieurs vous avez tous le temps d'inviter une jeune fille. Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir annoncé cette nouvelle tout de suite. Il est temps de commencer à travailler ! »  
  
Le cours de potions se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Mais Harry commençai sérieusement à ne plus pouvoir se retenir de rire en voyant Hermione et Ron se dévisager perpétuellement. Même Hermione s'était mise à recopier les notes de Harry tellement elle semblait sur un petit nuage. Aussi, peu après le déjeuné, Harry décida de retrouver Luna à la bibliothèque pour laisser Ron et Hermione discuter. Luna était alors assise seule à une table, plongée dans ses notes quand Harry la rejoint.  
  
« Bonjour ! » Dit il en l'embrassant. « Comment se fait il que je n'ai plus à sauver ma princesse d'une horde de garçons qui souhaitent l'inviter au bal ? »  
  
« Peut être parce que j'ai un prince charmant officiel. » Répondit Luna. « Ou dois je me chercher un autre cavalier ? »  
  
« Regarder donc votre bracelet chère princesse, il devrait répondre à votre question. »  
  
Luna regarda le bracelet autour de son poignet. La perle à sentiment étincelait.  
  
« Alors je pense que je serai ravi d'être au bras de mon prince pour le grand bal de la saint Valentin. »  
  
Luna et Harry s'embrassèrent de nouveau.  
  
« Où sont Ron et Hermione ? » Demanda Luna.  
  
« Je les ai laissé se dévisager longuement. » Répondit Harry.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu peux être cruel avec eux ! Je te signale qu'ils ont eu aussi à nous supporter quand on était pas encore ensemble. »  
  
« Mais on était pas si ridicule ! »  
  
« On l'étais encore plus ! Seulement tu n'avais pas le regard extérieur que tu as maintenant. Tu te souviens qu'on ne les voyait même pas quitter la bibliothèque ? »  
  
« D'accord » Dit Harry. « D'accord je n'ai rien dit ! »  
  
Ginny en compagnie de Dean s'approchèrent de la table où ils étaient installés.  
  
« Bonjour vous deux ! » Dit Ginny.  
  
« Salut Ginny. »  
  
« Je viens de croiser mon frère et Hermione. Qu'est ce qu'il sont mignon ! Je n'ai pas l'impression que Ron ai parler encore à Hermione mais ça ne devrai pas tarder. »  
  
« Ron va se décider à lui parler d'ici à ce soir je pense. » Dit Harry. « Il ne lui a pas envoyé de messages en ce qui concerne le bal.»  
  
« Sauf que ce soir il y a une réunion des préfets ! » Répondit Ginny. « C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit. Donc ce ne sera pas pour ce soir. Il y a toujours quelque choses qui les empêche de se parler. »  
  
« Il faut bien que les préfets fassent ce genre de réunion. » Répondit Luna. « Enfin bon, Ils arriveront à se trouver un moment à eux. »  
  
Durant toute l'après-midi, Harry se retrouvant en compagnie de Ron et Hermione commençait a être agacer par leur comportement. Mais en se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Luna, il s'abstint de faire une remarque. Aussi à la fin des cours, alors que Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent dans leur dortoir Harry décida de parler à Ron.  
  
« Alors ! Quand est ce que tu vas parler à Hermione ? »  
  
« Ce soir ce n'est pas possible. » Répondit Ron. « J'ai une réunion. Et puis c'est difficile de trouver l'endroit et le moment idéal. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas comment tu vas t'y prendre mais pour le reste je vais t'aider. Tu as un peu de temps avant de partir en réunion. »  
  
Ron regarda sa montre.  
  
« 20 minutes environs. »  
  
« C'est largement suffisant. Suis moi ! »  
  
« Où ? »  
  
« Tu vas voir. »  
  
Harry emmena Ron vers la salle à la demande. Ron qui commençai à soupçonner l'endroit où il se rendait dit :  
  
« Oh oui ! Tu m'emmènes dans la salle à la demande...Ce n'est pas la peine de m'y emmener je sais où c'est. Et puis je dois aller à la réunion là ! »  
  
« Mais attend tu vas voir ! »  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine je t'assure. » Dit Ron. « Il va falloir que j'y aille là. »  
  
« On est juste à côté. On en a pour 2 secondes. »  
  
Il arrivèrent dans le couloir où se trouvait la salle à la demande mais à la grande surprise de Harry, la porte de la salle était entrouverte.  
  
« Il y a quelqu'un dedans ? Ce n'est pas possible ! »  
  
Harry se précipita devant la porte et l'ouvrit Il crut ne jamais se remettre de l'image qu'il venait de voir. Luna était là avec Mark en train de rire dans le même décors de la nuit d'Halloween. Là où Il l'avait embrasser le première fois. Mark aperçu Harry au pas de la porte et s'arrêta de rire. Luna se retourna et aperçu alors Harry.  
  
« Harry ! » Dit elle. « Attend je vais t'expliquer. »  
  
Harry se remit de son choc et répondit.  
  
« Oh je crois que tu n'as rien à me dire Luna ! Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »  
  
Harry ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la porte et commença à repartir d'un pas pressé.  
  
La voix de Luna se mit à résonner dans le couloir.  
  
« Ron ! Arrête le vite ! »  
  
« Comment ? »  
  
« Je sais pas moi fait quelque chose ! »  
  
Harry ne se retournai pas. Il fonçait tête baissé le long du couloir. Puis il aperçu Hermione à quelques mètres devant lui.  
  
« Hermione arrête le ! » S'écria Ron.  
  
Hermione sorti sa baguette et Harry s'arrêta net.  
  
« Arrête toi là Harry, et reviens sur tes pas ! » Dit Hermione d'une voix sombre.  
  
« Tu me fais quoi là Hermione ! » Demanda Harry surpris.  
  
« Reviens vers la salle à la demande ! Dépêche toi ! »  
  
Harry se retourna et vit Ron et Mark pointer leurs baguettes vers lui. Harry resta bouche bée.  
  
« Vous avez été ensorcelé où quoi ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Harry! Retourne vite dans la salle à la demande ! » Dit Mark.  
  
Harry se retourna vers son cousin.  
  
« C'est toi n'est ce pas ? C'est de ta faute ! Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ! »  
  
Harry sorti sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers Hermione.  
  
« Je le ferai Hermione. » Dit il. « Je n'ai pas envi de le faire mais je le ferai ! »  
  
« Mais pas avant moi ! » Répondit elle. « PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! »  
  
Harry se retrouva pétrifié. Il était étendu sur le sol. Il entendait ce qui se passait mais ne pouvait agir.  
  
« Ramenons le vite ! » S'exclama Hermione. « On pourrais nous voir. Ron aide moi s'il te plaît ! »  
  
Harry fut transporter par Ron, Hermione et Mark dans la salle à la demande. Il était piégé dans son propre corps et ne pouvait s'échapper. Il se sentait totalement vidé. Ses propres amis c'était retourné contre lui. 


	44. Magical Cruel Secret

Chapitre 44 : Magical Cruel Secret.  
  
Harry se sentit déposé, mais à cause du sort qu'on lui avait jeté la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir c'était le plafond. Il arrivait cependant à entendre ce qui se passait autours de lui et notamment quelqu'un en pleurs. Il vit alors apparaître le visage de Luna emplie de larme.

« Oh Harry ! Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça. Tu ne me le pardonnera jamais. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » Dit Hermione. « On va lui expliquer. Par contre, il va avoir du mal à me pardonner de lui avoir jeté un pétrificus totalus. »

« Tu ne comprend pas Hermione ! La perle de mon bracelet à déjà réagi. Elle ne brille presque plus ! »

« On va lui expliquer. » Dit Mark. « On le dépétrifiera dès que les autres seront arrivé. Ca ira mieux après. »

« Ginny m'a dit que Cho aura un peu de retard. » Dit Ron. « Elle doit faire vérifier son bras à l'infirmerie. Il va falloir qu'on s'entraîne tous à faire des excuses à Harry. Nous lui avons tous menti. Je vous avait prévenu depuis le début qu'il l'apprendrai un jour ou l'autre et que ça irai très mal. On aurait du le dire dès qu'il n'y avait plus de danger imminent. »

« Il y en a encore Ron ! » S'exclama Hermione. « Et c'est pour ça qu'on ne lui a rien dit. Il ne manquait encore que quelques semaines tout au plus. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans les couloirs ? »

« Il voulait me montrer quelque chose » Expliqua Ron. « J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader quand je me suis rendu compte qu'on allait passé devant cette salle. Mais vous savez à quel point il peut être têtu ! »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de critiquer ! » Dit Luna. « Je te ferai dire que nous sommes tous coupables et moi en particulier ! Même pétrifier il entend tout ce que tu lui dit et le seul à ne rien avoir à se reprocher c'est lui ! »

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il lui semblait que des gens avait pénétré dans la salle. Il ne savait pas combien. Il ne pouvait pas les voir mais les chuchotement s'amplifiait. Après quelque minutes la voix de Ron s'éleva.

« Salut Cho ! On va t'expliquer. Hermione, Il serait temps de le dépétrifié maintenant. »

Harry senti une source de chaleur toucher son ventre et dès qu'il en fut capable il se releva brusquement. Assis à côté de lui, Luna le regardait avec des yeux rouges. Le regard de Harry fit le tour de la salle. Ils étaient une vingtaine environs. Harry reconnus bon nombre de ses visages. Neville, Ginny, Dean, Liliana, Pavarti, Padma, Seamus...tous le regardaient d'un air grave. Harry voulu saisir sa baguette mais il ne l'avait plus.

« Tu cherches ta baguette ? » Demanda Luna d'une voix douce. « La voil ! »

Harry prit sa baguette violemment des mains de Luna.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites tous l ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est la nouvelle AD, Harry. » Dit Hermione. « L'Armée de Dumbledore a été reformé depuis...depuis novembre. »

« QUOI ? MAIS VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! POURQUOI VOUS NE M'AVEZ RIEN DIT ? ET QU'EST CE QUE MARK FAIT LA ? VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT DINGUE ! »

« Nous allons t'expliquer tout ça Harry ! » Dit Ron . « Calme toi s'il te plaît. On ne pouvait rien te dire, ou plutôt on pensait que c'était trop dangereux... »

« Attend Ron » Coupa Mark. « Je pense que pour qu'il comprenne, il faut que ce soit moi qui lui explique ce qui c'est passé. Du moins, le début. »

Harry se retourna vers son cousin Mark. Celui ci souriait mais avait un regard triste comme celui que l'oncle Neil avait alors qu'il parlait de sa sœur et de son beau frère.

« Tout d'abord Harry, je pense que la meilleure des choses pour montrer notre bonne fois c'est que je te remette ceci. »

Mark tendit sa baguette et la remit dans les mains de Harry. Bientôt, toutes les personnes de l'assemblé firent de même et déposèrent leurs baguettes sur le canapé à côté de lui.

« Nous sommes à présent tous désarmé. Plus rien ne t'empêche de partir si tu le souhaites. J'aimerai cependant que tu nous écoutes jusqu'au bout. »

Harry ne dit rien et ne fit pas un geste. Il regarda seulement son cousin d'un air déterminé.

« Je t'admire beaucoup Harry, pas seulement en tant que cousin mais parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de fort et de déterminé. Un peu avant qu'on aille te chercher au 4 Privet Drive, je savais tout ce qui t'était arrivé. Papa me l'avait raconté. Il prenait du plaisir à me raconter ce qui se passait dans ta vie et même si il ne pouvait pas me dire que tu étais mon cousin, je sentais qu'il y avait un lien entre nous. Quand tu es venu vivre à la maison, je t'avais vraiment en admiration et j'étais vraiment heureux que tu sois venu vivre avec moi et que l'on partage la même chambre. Après l'attaque du ministère, papa nous a dit que Voldemort avait des alliés. Des alliés adolescents et à partir de ce moment là je me suis dit que je voulait prendre ton exemple et avoir la même détermination et le même courage. Après tout pourquoi Voldemort aurait des alliés jeunes et pas notre camps ? Je voulais participer à tout ça d'une manière ou d'une autre mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. C'est toi qui ma fournit la solution. »

Harry restait attentif. Il respirait profondément comme si il avait du mal à gérer tout ce qui lui était dit. Mark poursuivi son discours.

« Lorsque nous avons reçu nos lettres de Poudlard, tu m'as raconté ce qui s'était passé lors de ta cérémonie de répartition. Tu m'as dit que tu avais choisis d'aller à Griffondor. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas penser à ce que j'allais faire. Mais j'ai réfléchi beaucoup à la question et le meilleur moyen de participer et d'aider c'était de me faire accepté en tant que Serpentard. J'ai longuement hésité. Il y avait beaucoup de risques. Un élément déterminant m'a persuadé que je devait le faire. Lorsque Malefoy m'a agressé dans le train, j'était dans une colère noire. Et je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen de me venger c'était de le trahir en me faisant passé pour un serpentard. Lors de la cérémonie de répartition, j'ai tout de suite émis ma volonté au choipeau. Il hésitait à me mettre sois à Griffondor sois à Serdaigle et j'ai vraiment eu peur un moment qu'il refuse ma demande. Cependant, il souhaitait vraiment une alliance entre toute les maison et il a finalement accepté. Ca a bluffé tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf 2 personnes. Ma mère a tout de suite vu ou je voulais en venir. Elle me connaît par cœur et elle me l'a fait tout de suite comprendre. Elle ne m'a pas reproché mon choix mais elle me surveille de près. Dumbledore n'a pas été dupe non plus. Il me convoque régulièrement dans son bureau pour avoir de mes nouvelles. »

« Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » Demanda Harry encore méfiant. « Tu aurais pu très bien me dire que tu jouais la comédie. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça aurait été une bonne chose. D'abord parce que si je te l'avais dit, cela aurait été plus difficile de jouer le rôle d'un « fidèle serpentard » aux yeux de Malefoy. Or il fallait qu'il soit persuadé que je sois un vrai serpentard. Si trop de personnes était au courant, cela risquait de ne pas être trop crédible et les risques de trahisons trop fort. D'autre part, si je t'avais dit ce qui se passait, Voldemort aurait pu être au courant. Je savais que tu prenais des cours d'occlumencie et je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Les renseignements que je pouvais avoir étaient primordiaux. Mais il fallait que j'obtienne la confiance des Serpentards. Le fait que je sois le fils du ministre, le chef de leurs adversaires, était déjà un grand poids. Obtenir leur confiance n'est pas une mince affaire et il fallait que je prouve d'une manière ou d'une autre ma « fidélit » envers eux. D'où l'accident de Luna dans la bibliothèque. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. J'ai essayé de la prévenir le plus discrètement possible. J'ai vraiment été soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait rien. »

Luna se leva du canapé et s'approcha de Mark. « Je pense que c'est à moi de continuer maintenant Mark. » Dit elle.

Luna respira profondément et regarda son bracelet qui ne brillait presque plus.

« J'ai commencé à douté à ce moment là. Je t'avais dit que je pensais que Mark m'avait prévenu, mais tu étais réfractaire à cette idée. Cependant, j'avais toujours un doute. Le comportement de Mark devenant des plus exécrables, je commençai à me dire que tu avais probablement raison. Seulement quand j'ai vu que Liliana accompagnai Marc au bal j'ai remis vraiment tout en question. Liliana est quelqu'un de très réfléchie et n'aurai jamais accepté une telle invitation si Mark était aussi terrible qu'il nous le montrait. J'ai un peu discuté avec elle et puis je me suis laissé persuadée surtout parce que ce n'est pas « une sorcière de sang pur» et que malgré tout Mark semblai sincère. Mark, pendant ce temps, disait à Malefoy que sa relation avec Liliana avait pour unique but de tromper son entourage. Le lundi d'après, comme je savais que Liliana et Mark devait se voir je me suis immiscer dans leur rendez vous. C'est comme ça que Mark m'a avoué ce qu'il faisait. J'ai décidé alors de prévenir le reste de L'AD et j'ai fait passé le message pour une réunion. La première personne que j'ai rencontré ce jour là c'est Ginny. Elle a passé le message et a recruté de nouveaux membres. »

« C'est elle qui m'a fait passer le message » Intervint Hermione. « Elle me l'a dit et juste après j'ai dit à Ron, qui n'était toujours pas au courant, que nous avions une réunion entre préfet. Une réunion de Préfets étaient un excellent prétexte pour que tu ne te poses pas de questions. Le soir même nous nous sommes tous réuni ici. »

« Et pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenu ? » Dit Harry. « Tu voulais garder le secret Mark ! Mais à ce moment là tout ceux qui sont présents dans cette salle étaient au courant. »

« Effectivement. » Repris Luna. « Mais Mark avait déjà obtenue une certaine confiance de la part de Malefoy. Il pouvait se permettre de se détacher de lui sans qu'il soit épier dans tout ses gestes. Le problème c'est que tu bénéficiais encore de cours d'occlumencie et donc que tu n'étais pas prêt à savoir tout ce qui passe sous peine que tout tombe à l'eau. J'ai donc précisé que tu ne devais pas encore être au courant. »

Harry regarda Luna. Il était furieux contre elle. C'était elle l'instigatrice de ces réunions et de tout ces secrets autours de lui. Hermione décida de continuer le récit.

« Le but des réunions de l'AD, n'est plus le même que l'année dernière. Tout d'abord, nous apprenons à Mark à se défendre. En première année, nous ne sommes pas sensibilisé à certaines technique de défenses et si un jours Malefoy apprenait ce qu'il fait, il risque de lui faire payer durement. Notre deuxième but est de rassembler des éléments sur nos observations. Car nous observons tout les comportement suspect qui pourrait se produire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Que ce soit des élèves, des professeurs où d'autres employés. Ils sont tous sous surveillance. La tâche de Mark est différente. Puisque d'après certains de nos renseignements, tu sais qu'il y a un espion quelque part, nous avons décidé d'avoir notre propre espion. Grace à cela nous avons pu déjoué la tentative d'assassinat de Cubert Faussecreth. Attentat dont le responsable est notre cher Lucius Malefoy, prisonnier en cavale. Nous pouvons le prouver. Mais cela trahirai Mark. »

Ron s'approcha du canapé et se mit à la hauteur de Harry. « Tu dois nous croire Harry. » Dit il. « Nous ne t'avons rien dit car les risques sont important. Nous savions que bientôt tu pouvais nous rejoindre car tu n'aurais pu besoin de cours d'Occlumencie. »

Harry était en colère mais se retint de crier. Il exposa son point de vue d'un ton agressif.

« Tu me déçois Ron. Nous sommes dans la même chambre et tu as bien vu que depuis très longtemps maintenant, je ne fait plus aucun cauchemar et que je faisait régulièrement mes exercices d'occlumencie. Il n'y avait aucun risque. Aucun ! Quand à toi Hermione ! Crois tu que le meilleure moyen de me persuader de vos long discours c'est de me pétrifier ? Pour quelqu'un d'intelligent, ton geste était vraiment stupide. Mais je crois que le pire de tout, c'est toi Luna. Tu es l'instigatrice de tout ça ! Comment as tu pus me mentir après tout ce qui c'est passé, en me regardant dans les yeux et en acceptant mon cadeau! Si réellement cela était dans mon intérêt, il suffisait qu'une personne me dise qu'il y avait des réunion de l'AD mais que pour des raisons de sécurité personne ne pouvait me dire ce qui s'y passait, qui y participait et que je ne pouvais pas y assister. Je l'aurais compris ! Je ne suis pas si idiot que vous le pensé. Par contre je me demande comment vous tous vous pouvez penser un seul instant que je vais vous croire sans me poser aucune question alors que ça fait plus de 2 mois que tous vous me mentez. »

Un long silence régna dans l'assistance jusqu'à ce que Ginny se décide à parler.

« Il y a un moyen pour que tu sois persuadé de notre bonne foi Harry. Il me reste encore un peu de Révélatio. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton flacon Ginny ! » Répondit Harry de son ton agressif. « Si Maugrey Fol œil m'a appris quelque chose c'est de ne jamais accepté de quelqu'un d'autre à boire. J'ai moi même un flacon entier de Revelatio qu'on m'a offert bien avant que tout cela arrive. On utilisera le mien. »

« Très bien. » Répondit elle. « Ta méfiance est tout à fait compréhensible après tout. Je propose donc que demain, à la même heure nous nous rassemblions tous ici. Quelqu'un ici est il contre cette idée ? »

La salle resta calme en signe d'approbation.

« Bien. » Repris Ginny. « Rendez-vous tous, même heure, même endroit. Il n'y a qu'une chose que j'aimerai rajouter Harry. Je te prie de continuer à avoir un comportement normal avec tout le monde. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un se doute de quelque choses. C'est très important. »

Harry donna son accord par un signe de tête en évitant de relever la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de tous.

« Partons peu à peu pour éviter les soupçons » Dit Hermione « A demain. »

La salle à la demande se vida progressivement et bientôt il ne restait plus que Luna et Harry. Elle s'approcha de lui sans qu'il ne montre aucun intérêts à elle. Elle se remit à pleurer.

« Excuse moi. J'ai été bête et j'ai eu tord. »

« Oui tu as eu tord et je me suis fait avoir. Je t'aimais et je te faisait confiance et pendant ce temps tu n'as fait que de me mentir et faire semblant. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Harry. A chaque fois que je reviens dans cette salle, c'est le seul décors qui apparaît. Je repense tout le temps au soir du bal quand nous étions tous les deux ici quand nous nous sommes embrassé. »

Harry se leva soudainement.

« C'est aussi le jour où tu as commencé à me mentir et à me cacher des choses. C'est une excellente base pour commencer une relation avec quelqu'un n'est ce pas ? La trahison et le mensonge, c'est la base de notre relation après tout ! »

« Mais mes sentiments sont sincères, je t'en prie... »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte.

« Mon comportement avec Ron et Hermione en public ne doit pas changer. Cela risquerait d'être louche. En revanche, nous pouvons rompre pour de multiples raisons et si l'on ne se reparle plus du jour au lendemain, ça ne choquera personne. »

Harry quitta la salle à la demande en refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Luna seule en pleur.


	45. Le Révélatio

Chapitre 45 : Le Révélatio.  
  
La journée qui suivit la révélation, que lui avait faites ses amis, furent difficile pour Harry. Sans cesse, il pensait à Luna, à ses yeux rougi mais aussi à son regard vide dans les couloirs. Il n'aimai pas la voir ainsi, mais la rancoeur était plus forte. Il se remémorait tout les bon moments passé avec elle en se disant que durant tout ce temps elle n'était pas honnête.

Il n'en voulait pas qu'à Luna. Tout les membres de la nouvelle AD était aussi dans le coup. Ne serait ce que de se comporter normalement avec Ron et Hermione était aussi une épreuve. Eux même n'avaient pas un comportement normal. Les conversations qu'ils avaient avec Harry était de l'ordre du pratique comme lire ses notes, lui emprunter une feuille de parchemin, lui demander des précisions sur un devoir... Il n'y avait plus ses échanges de rires qui les caractérisait tout les 3. Pour la première fois, depuis son arrivé à Poudlard il y a 6 ans, Harry se sentait seul.

Après son cours de divination, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent directement vers la salle à la demande, sans un mot. Harry avait dans son sac le flacon de Révélatio. il savait que donner à chacun des membres de l'AD quelques gouttes n'allaient rien donner, qu'ils étaient tous innocents. Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, il avait confiance à tout les membres de l'AD. Ils étaient tous ses amis. Mais il se refusait de renoncer à donner du Révélatio. Il leur avait assez fait confiance et maintenant il fallait qu'il se méfie de tout le monde.  
  
Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle à la demande, tout les membres de l'AD était présents, debout, dans une salle blanche et vide. Luna se trouva un peu à l'écart du groupe, seule, accolé à un mur, le regard vide. Elle était probablement plongé dans des pensées lointaines. Ginny avait avec elle des verres qu'elle distribua sans un mot, pendant que Harry sortait son flacon de Révélatio qu'il déboucha. Ginny s'éclairci la voix.

« Hum...Harry, le Révélatio que tu as est pur. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en mettre beaucoup dans chaque verre. 2 gouttes suffiront amplement mélangé dans un demi verre d'eau. Voilà une pipette pour la dose. Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à cacher à quelqu'un d'autre se trouvant dans la même salle, il le dira automatiquement. Aussi, lorsque Luna a fait apparaître la salle, elle a demandé à ce qu'il y ai une cabine. Chaque personne y passera individuellement avec toi bien entendu. L'effet devrait durer 3 minutes environs.»

Hermione s'approcha de Harry et lui donna une feuille de parchemin.

« Voici tout les noms des membres de la nouvelle AD. Tu annoteras à chaque fois que la personne passera. Il y a dans la cabine, il y a un robinet pour diluer le Révélatio dans chaque verre. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin.  
  
Membre de la nouvelle AD.  
  
1- Hannah ABBOT (Poufsouffle)

2- Katie BELL (Griffondor)

3- Susan BONES (Poufsouffle)

4- Owen CAULDWELL ( Poufsouffle)

5- Cho CHANG (Serdaigle)

6- Colin CRIVEY (Griffondor)

7- Dennis CRIVEY (Griffondor)

8- Mark EVANS (Serpentard)

9- Seamus FINNIGAN (Griffondor)

10- Hermione GRANGER (Griffondor)

11- Neville LONDUBAT (Griffondor)

12- Luna LOVEGOOD (Serdaigle)

13- Laura MADLEY (Poufsouffle)

14- Padma PATIL (Serdaigle)

15- Pavarti PATIL (Griffondor)

16- Dean THOMAS (Griffondor)

17- Liliana WANDER (Serdaigle)

18- Ginny WEASLEY (Griffondor)

19- Ronald WEASLEY (Griffondor)  
  
Harry regarda tout les membres de l'AD, s'attarda quelques secondes sur Luna qui n'avait pas bougé une seconde. Harry se dirigea vers la cabine. Puis se retourna une dernière fois. Mark prit alors la parole.

« Je pense que c'est moi qui doit passer le premier, si tu le permets Harry. »

Harry ne répondit pas et se retourna vers la cabine où Mark le suivit. C'était une pièce de petite taille ou seul 2 fauteuils étaient placé face à face. Chacun prit place sur l'un d'eux. Harry pris le verre de son cousin, y versa 2 gouttes de Révélatio puis le dilua dans un demi verre d'eau. Mark bu le verre en entier. Il se mit automatiquement à parler de Liliana et de ses sentiments mais rien d'important. Harry n'écouta tout cela que d'une oreille, comme pour tout les autres d'ailleurs.

Dans d'autres conditions, la situations auraient pu être drôle mais à ce moment précis elle ne l'était pas. Les excuses et les regrets pleuvaient. Harry ne levait même plus les yeux. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne.

Luna entra dans la cabine sans un mot. Elle était comme dans un état second, le regard fixe. Harry prit le verre des mains de Luna et y versa les 2 gouttes de Révélatio. Mais au moment ou il allait diluer le verre de Luna, celle ci saisit le flacon de Révélatio pur rempli au ¾ et le but d'un trait sous le regard surpris de Harry, elle prit ensuite la parole.

« Je t'aime et je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ton bien en faisant ce que j'ai fait et je n'ai pas pensé une seconde que en faisant cela que je te ferai du mal. Crois moi. Ca a été très difficile pour moi de savoir des choses et de ne pas pouvoir te les dire. Je comprend parfaitement ta réaction et je mérite entièrement ce qui m'arrive, même si j'en souffre. Je pense que le mieux pour toi comme pour moi, c'est que je ne participe plus à l'AD. D'ailleurs si j'ai bu tout le flacon de Révélatio, c'est pour ne plus rien savoir de ce qui se passe ici et aussi pour oublier que je souffre. Vous ne pouvez plus rien me dire car je pourrai tout révéler. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que vous me jetiez un sort d'oubliette avant que je quitte cette salle. »

Luna finit sa phrase en ayant le même regard que lorsqu'elle était rentrée. Harry soupira profondément. Il rempli le verre de Luna jusqu'au milieu et le but d'un trait.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du boire le flacon en entier. Tu étais une aide précieuse pour l'AD et je vais contacter quelqu'un pour que l'on puisse me donner un antidote le plus rapidement possible et que tu puisses à nouveau nous rejoindre. Tu voulais oublier les moments que nous avions passé ensemble mais moi j'aurai préféré que tu les gardes en mémoire car moi, j'y tiens à ces moments là, autant que je tiens à toi. Ce que tu as fait maintenant, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu pouvais me montrer. Je pense que je n'ai pas fait assez d'effort pour te comprendre. J'ai réagi trop vivement hier et je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit. J'étais en colère et je ne pensais pas que l'ont puisse mentir à quelqu'un qu'on aime. Alors j'ai douté de toi. Maintenant j'ai compris. Je t'aime Luna et si tu en veux la preuve tu peux regarder ton bracelet. »

Luna regarda son bracelet et souri. La perle à sentiment s'étais remis à briller. Harry se leva, se dirigea vers elle et s'accroupit près du fauteuil où elle était assise.

« Le problème c'est qu'il va falloir t'effacer la mémoire depuis la rentrée environs puisque tu sais beaucoup de choses sur le miroir. Nous allons faire semblant qu'il y a eu un accident et que Mark en est le responsable. On dira que tu en a perdu la mémoire à ce moment là. Et nous continuerons à vivre comme si de rien n'était, comme si ces 2 derniers jours n'avaient jamais existé. Tu es d'accord ? »

Luna, les yeux brillant souri et se jeta dans les bras de Harry. Après quelques minutes, ils se relevèrent et sortirent de la cabine main dans la main. Les membres de l'AD se retournèrent et le silence régna, attendant instinctivement que Harry parle. Il se mît alors à sourire.

« Je ne vous en veux plus. Je me demande si je vous en ai vraiment voulu d'ailleurs où bien si c'était le fait de ne rien savoir qui m'ai vexé. Luna va devoir quitter l'AD. Elle a accidentellement bu le flacon entier de Révélatio. Je comprend maintenant, pourquoi on l'a appelé Loufoca à une époque. »

Harry se retourna vers Luna en riant. Elle même se mit à rire à son tour puis ce fut tout les membres de l'AD qui se mirent à rire aux éclats. Harry retrouvait ses amis par ce simple rire.

« Comme je n'ai pas d'antidote pour le Révélatio, je vais demander à Fred et Georges de m'en trouver un assez rapidement pour qu'elle puisse revenir avec nous dans l'AD. Malheureusement, il va falloir lui jeter un sort d'oubliette et ça, c'est irrémédiable. Il va falloir ne plus rien lui dire comme vous l'avez fait pour moi durant 2 mois. Nous allons faire passer cela pour un accident. Mon « méchant cousin Mark » va jeter un sort d'oubliette, mais si cela est possible, je préférerait que ce soit Hermione qui le fasse. Ne te vexe pas Mark, mais il me semble qu'en première année on ne maîtrise pas encore la technique et j'aimerai récupérer Luna entière si possible. Je vous propose que la réunion s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Hermione, Ron et moi, nous allons mettre en scène l'accident de Luna. Et Mark va pouvoir se vanter de cet exploit auprès de Malefoy»  
  
Après que tous les membres de l'AD ait quitté la salle à la demande. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Luna se positionnèrent dans le couloir.

« Je pense, dit Hermione, qu'on devrait faire comme si vous étiez dans le couloir, qu'on dise que celui qui t'a attaqué était derrière toi Luna, et que Ron et moi nous sommes arrivez ensuite. On dira par la suite que personne n'a vue qui t'a attaqué Luna et naturellement on te dira qu'on a soupçonné Mark. On te racontera ensuite ce qui s'est passé les 4 derniers mois. Enfin, ce que tu dois savoir. Normalement si je m'applique bien, tu devrais te souvenir quand même de certaines choses mais rien en ce qui concerne l'AD, Mark où le miroir. On pensera ainsi que le sort n'est pas parfait et donc que Mark aurait pu le faire. »

« Tu penses à tout. » Dit Ron. « Et tu arriveras à faire un sort si précis ? »

« Mais bien sûr qu'elle va y arriver Ron » Dit Luna subitement « Par contre je me demande si un jour tu arriveras franchement à lui dire que tu l'aimes parce que Hermione attend depuis longtemps ce moment. D'ailleurs Harry et moi, on a hâte de vous voir ensemble et que vous soyez enfin heureux. »

Harry éclata de rire alors que Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis à rougir de façon spectaculaire.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne contrôle plus ce que je dis ! » S'exclama Luna. « Harry trouve vite un antidote, parce que je risque de faire des catastrophes autours de moi. »

« Oh oui ! » Répondit il. « Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Chacun se mit alors à sa place. Hermione se concentra un instant puis jeta le sort d'oubliette sur Luna qui fut projeter en arrière et rattrapée par Harry.

« LUNA ! » S'exclama Harry. « LUNA CA VA ? »

Luna cligna des yeux comme si elle se réveillait d'un profond sommeil. Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent alors vers eux comme ce qui était prévu.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est pass ? » Demanda Luna en se prenant la tête dans les mains comme si elle souffrait horriblement.

« Je ne sais pas ! » Dit Harry. « On n'allait dans la salle à la demande et puis tout d'un coup tu t'es effondrée ! »

« J'ai aperçu quelqu'un derrière toi Harry ! » Dit Hermione. « J'ai l'impression que c'était Mark, mais je ne suis pas sûre »

Harry se pencha sur Luna pris un air coléreux et s'exclama :

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à s'acharner sur toi ! Il t'a jeté une bibliothèque dessus et maintenant il te jette un sort ! »

Luna se releva difficilement avec une main toujours sur la tempe et dit.

« Un bibliothèque ? Mark m'a jeté une bibliothèque sur moi ? Quand ? »


	46. Règlement de compte dans le stade

Chapitre 46 : Règlement de compte dans le stade.  
  
Tout était redevenu presque comme avant pour Harry. Il avait retrouvé ses amis, l'AD et Luna. Celle ci avait totalement oublié certains événement depuis la rentrée et il avait fallu parfois lui rappeler certains événement en lui cachant tout ce qu'elle ne devait pas savoir. Ce n'était pas un exercice facile pour tout les membres de l'AD et en particulier pour Liliana qui devait se justifier de sa relation avec Mark sans veiller le moindre soupçon. Parfois même cela créait des tensions entre Harry et Luna.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle sort avec lui. » Répétait Luna à Harry. « Je suis certaine qu'elle me cache quelque chose, et je me demande si elle n'a pas reçu un sort d'Impérium. »

« Mark n'a pas les capacité de jeter un sort si puissant. » Dit Harry.

« Je le sais mais il y a forcément une bonne raison. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas l'air de t'en inquiéter plus que ça ! Je sais que c'est ton cousin mais quand même ! Ce n'est pas un ange ! »

« Oui tu as raison ! Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut y faire on ne peut pas obliger Liliana de ne plus sortir avec lui. Je ne suis pas un proche de Liliana et de plus je ne suis pas un Serdaigle alors je me vois mal lui dire « Ne sort pas avec mon cousin. ». »

« Mais tu ne cherches même pas à savoir ce qu'il manigance ? Et puis il peut renseigner Malefoy sur ce qui se passe au ministère. »

« Il ne ferait pas ce genre de chose. Il ne trahirai pas son père. Je suis sûr qu'il a ce comportement pour se faire accepter par Malefoy c'est tout. Par contre, s'il s'en reprend à toi, je serai sans pitié avec lui. »

Harry souri à Luna comme pour lui faire oublier cette conversation gênante. Cela semblait avoir fonctionné puisqu'elle répondit à son sourire.

« Ce qui m'embête, c'est que même Dumbledore n'a pas su me dire exactement le sort qu'il ma jeté. J'ai oublié beaucoup de chose apparemment comme si j'étais sous un sort d'oubliette, mais en plus de ça, je n'arrive plus à contrôler ce que je dis. Et ça c'est un peu embêtant car j'ai dis à Trelawney que c'était une grande bécasse complètement toquée et j'ai dis à Rogue que c'était un affreux vampire qui se nourrissait des points qu'il enlevait à tord et à travers. »

« Oh ! En effet c'est embêtant. »

« Heureusement que Dumbledore à justifié mon comportement, parce que sinon je pense que Serdaigle n'aurait plus beaucoup de points à l'heure qu'il est. »

Harry et Luna se retrouvèrent devant 2 escaliers qui partaient dans des directions différentes.

« Bon et bien, demain c'est le grand jour Harry. Il est temps qu'on aille se reposer. Serdaigle pourrait bien créer des ennuis à Griffondor. Tu ne m'en voudra pas si on vous bat ? »

« Toujours aussi optimiste à ce que je vois ! » Répondit Harry avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Dans la mesure où depuis que je suis dans l'équipe, Serdaigle n'a pas gagné une seule fois contre nous, je ne suis pas très inquiet. »

« C'est très bien ! Tu as raison, ne te méfie pas de nous. Votre chute sera encore plus brutale car on ne vous fera pas de cadeau. J'ai une vue excellente et je verrai le vif d'or avant toi. »

« Du moment que le vainqueur pourra toujours embrasser le vaincu après le match, je ne te ferai pas de cadeau non plus. » Harry et Luna se dirent bonne nuit puis se séparèrent en empruntant des escaliers différents. Il était maintenant urgent que Fred et Georges trouvent un antidote au Révélatio, car Luna commençait à poser des questions gênantes et bientôt elle découvrira tout. Harry en était sûr. Il arriva alors dans la salle commune des griffondors où toute l'équipe de quidditch était plongés apparemment dans des stratégies de Quidditch.

« Harry ! Je viens d'apprendre une catastrophe ! » S'exclama Ron. « Le match va être plus difficile qu'on ne le pensait ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry. « A part Luna, l'équipe de l'année dernière n'a pas changé. Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème. »

« Justement le problème est bien plus grave que tu ne le penses. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de mon frère Bill qui me souhaite bonne chance pour demain et à la fin du message Fleur a rajouté un petit mot . Regarde ce qu'elle écrit. »  
  
Cher Ron,  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu te prépares pour ton match contre Serdaigle car tu n'as pas intérêts à laisser un seul souaffle passé dans les buts. Très peu de gens savent que les vélanes ne sont pas seulement belle a regarder mais qu'elles ont aussi un des cinq sens cinquante fois plus développé qu'à la normale. Pour moi, c'est l'ouïe, et pour Luna, c'est la vue et je te garantie qu'elle pourrait trouver un vif d'or dans un nid de dragon.  
  
Avec toute mon amitié. Fleur.  
  
« Luna m'a dit qu'elle avait une bonne vue mais je pensais pas à ce point. » Dit Harry. « Ca va être plus dur que je ne le pensait. »

« Justement on était en train de parler de ça. Il y a une solution, mais il fallait qu'on te prévienne avant. »

Les membres de l'équipe prirent des airs génés comme si ils hésitaient à parler.

« Eh bien c'est quoi cette solution ? » Demanda Harry qui commençai a être inquiet.

Seamus regarda ses pieds avec insistance et sans remonter ses yeux ils pris la parole.

« Il va falloir qu'on l'attaque à coup de cognard, le temps qu'on puisse assurer des buts d'avance. Parce qu'elle a un sacré avantage sur toi... »

« Et elle risque d'attraper le vif d'or avant moi » dit Harry pour terminer la phrase de Seamus.

« C'est ça. » Répondit il.

Harry pinça ses lèvres et commença à réfléchir. Luna pouvait être blessée si les cognards s'acharnait sur elle, mais il fallait gagner ce match absolument.

« Tu sais, Intervint Hermione, Si elle a une vue excellente, elle les verra arrivés. Cela ne fera que la ralentir. »

Harry regarda les autres membres de l'équipe puis prit la parole.

« Dean, tu te détachera dès le début du match sur Luna et tu interviendra si c'est nécessaire. Si vraiment la situation est périlleuse alors Seamus feras la même chose. Demain on ne se bat pas contre Luna on se bat contre l'équipe des Serdaigles. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne nous ferai pas de cadeau et je n'en ferai pas non plus. Il faudra marquer un maximum de point et les prendre par surprise. »  
  
Après avoir revue leur différente techniques, tous se rendirent dans leur dortoir respectifs. Harry remarqua que Ron avait pris un air encore affecté et Harry lui demanda pourquoi.

« J'étais persuadé que demain on allait gagner facilement alors j'avais prévu que... Hermione et moi... on aille fêter notre victoire dans la salle à la demande...Tout les deux. »

« Et en profiter pour l'inviter officiellement au bal voir plus, c'est ça ? »

« Eh bien, si la situation se présentait, pourquoi pas... »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors Ron ! Ne laisse passer aucun souaffle et on aura une chance. Et puis n'oublie pas que même si je n'ai pas une excellente vue, j'ai un excellent balai ! »  
  
Lors du match, tout se passa comme prévu. Dean s'était détaché sur Luna qui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer uniquement sur le vif d'or et Griffondor prit rapidement de l'avance avec un score de 120 à 0. Il ne manquait que 4 but pour assurer la victoire.

« L'équipe des Griffondor à pris une large tête » s'exclama Colin Crivey le commentateur. « Les Serdaigles semblent totalement déboussolés. Granger en possession du souaffle... qui évite un tacle en faisant la passe à Ginny Weasley. Attention, Ginny Weasley manque de peu un cognard...fait la passe à Bell qui fait la passe à....OUI ! Katie Bell a tromper l'adversaire en faisant semblant de passer le souaffle et a finalement marquer un but ! Le score est maintenant de 130 à 0. Le match semble déjà jou ! »

Harry se mit à guetter les alentour. Si il trouvait le souaffle tout de suite, la victoire serai écrasante pour les griffondor. Il se remit a faire le tour du stade en jettant un œil parfois sur Luna visiblement énervé par le cognard qui la poursuivait.

« DEAN THOMAS ! » S'écria t'elle. « TU ME LE PAIERAS CHER ! JE DIRAI GINNY CE QUI C'EST PASSER L'AUTRE JOUR QUAND TU ETAIS AVEC PAVARTI DANS LES ESCALIERS ! »

Ginny se retourna un instant sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et lança un regard de tueuse à Dean.

« C'EST PAS VRAI ! » Cria Dean. « ELLE MENT JE TE JURE ! PAVARTI A FAILLI TOMBER ET JE L'AI RATTRAPER C'EST TOUT ! »

« GINNY ! » S'exclama Hermione. « ON A BESOIN DE TOI ! »

« OUI ! » Cria Luna. « ET BIEN APPAREMENT DEAN N'AVAIT PAS BESOIN DE GINNY QUAND PADMA SE TROUVAIT DANS SES BRAS ! »

« MAIS J'ETAIS EN TRAIN DE L'AIDER A SE RELEVER ! »

« DEAN ! GINNY ! » Hurla Harry. « ELLE DIT CELA POUR VOUS DESTABILISER ET CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT POUR PARLER DE CA ! »

« OH MAIS ATTEND TOI ! » Cria Luna à Harry. « TU LAISSES CET INDIVIDU ME MALTRAITER DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE. ON SE DEMANDE CE QUI COMPTE LE PLUS POUR TOI : LE QUIDDITCH OU MOI ! »

La voix de Colin Crivey résonna dans le stade.

« Le match prend une tournure de règlement de compte entre couple. Cela est...très instructif ! Pavarti Patil va devoir s'expliquer ! »

« Mr Crivey! S'exclama Magonnagal. « Le match s'il vous plaît ! Uniquement le match ! »

« Hein ? Quel match ? Je plaisantai professeur...Malgrès tout ce qui c'est passé et avec une poursuiveuse en moins occupé par ses petites affaires, Griffondor marque une nouvelle fois ! Le score est de 140 à 0 pour les rouges. »

Le souaffle allait être remis en jeu. Le gardien des Serdaigle se préparait à renvoyé la balle à un des poursuiveurs mais il fit un signe à un des batteurs et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille.  
  
« Le souaffle est remis en jeu. » Dit Colin Crivey. « Il est temps pour les serdaigle d'attraper le vif d'or si ils veulent gagner! Mais voilà que les batteurs des Serdaigle s'attaquent à Dean Thomas avec vigueur et Dean se retrouve totalement débord ! »

« SEAMUS ! LAISSE TOMBER LES POURSUIVEURS ! OCCUPE TOI DE LUNA ! »

Luna s'était mis a regarder autours d'elle, profitant que Dean soit occupé à éviter les cognards.

« Mais voilà que Bell tacle et attrape le souaffle et se dirige vers les buts ! OH ! LOVEGOOD SEMBLE AVOIR APERCU LE VIF D'OR ET S'ELANCE EN SA DIRECTION ! »

Harry regarda en direction de Luna et se mit à la poursuivre pour la rattraper.il chercha le vif d'or sans le trouver.

« JE NE TE LAISSERAI JAMAIS LE PRENDRE HARRY ! » S'écria Luna.

« ET APRES TU OSES ME DIRE QUE JE PREFERE LE QUIDDITCH A TOI ! JE ME DEMANDE SI CE SERAI PAS PLUTOT TON CAS ! » Répliqua Harry.

« SI JE JOUE A FOND C'EST JUSTEMENT PARCE QUE JE T'AIME...ET TOI TU ES COMPLETEMENT AVEUGLE ! » « QUOI ? » Luna se mit à sourire puis vira sur sa gauche.

« LOVEGOOD A FEINTE ! ET...OH ! KATIE BELL MARQUE ET LOVEGOOD A ATTRAPER LE VIF D'OR ! LE POINT DES GRIFFONDOR VA T'IL ETRE CONSIDERE COMME VALIDE ! SI C'EST LE CAS LES DEUX EQUIPES SONT A EGALITE ! SINON GRIFFONDOR PERD ! Ce qui, ma foi, serai totalement injuste car nous avons dominé le jeu. D'ailleurs un vif d'or à 150 points, c'est cher payé! ...Oui ! D'accord professeur Macgonnagal ! NOUS ATTENDONS DONC TOUS LE VERDICT DE MADAME BIBINE ! »  
  
Les équipes se rassemblèrent au centre du terrain en attendant le verdict. Les deux équipes semblaient tendues. Mrs Bibine s'écria alors :

« LE DERNIER BUT DES GRIFFONDORS EST VALIDE ! LES EQUIPES SONT A EGALITE ! »  
  
Des applaudissement retentirent dans le stade. Le match avait tenu en haleine tout les spectateurs. Les différents joueurs se saluèrent.

« Bien jou ! » Dis Harry à Luna. « Je n'ai rien vu. C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas avoir de revanche. »

« Oh mais il y en aura une ! Cho quitte l'équipe à la fin de l'année, elle aura terminé ses études. Et je pense bien la remplacer définitivement. On se fera une revanche dans un an. »

« Et cette fois ci je ne me laisserai pas berner. »  
  
Pour fêter cette « double victoire », comme le fut surnommé la partie, il fut décider que les deux maisons se rassemblèrent sous le préau pour discuter ensemble de la partie où il n'y avait ni de vrai gagnant ni de perdant. Alors que Harry et Luna discutaient dans un coin, Dean d'un air désespéré les rejoins.

« Luna ! » Dit il. « Ginny ne veut pas me croire et refuse totalement d'écouter Pavarti ! Je t'en supplie, va lui parler ! »

« Oh mais, j'ai dis ce que j'ai vu ! » Dit Luna en souriant. « Mais tu as bien vu que je l'aidais seulement ! »

« Ah oui. j'en suis sûre ! Mais je me suis mordu la langue pendant le match pour ne pas le préciser. »

« S'il te plaît ! Dit lui maintenant ! Elle refuse de me parler. »

Harry et Luna suivirent Dean pour rejoindre Ginny.

« M'empêche que si il ne m'avait pas attaquer avec ce cognard, je ne me serai pas énervée et je n'aurai rien dit. Et puis Ron a fait des merveilles il a arrêter tout nos tirs, il y a de quoi être énervé quand même ! D'ailleurs il est où Ron ? »

« Si tu veux mon avis, Répondit Harry, il avait quelque chose à régler avec une poursuiveuse qui est aussi absente, dans une salle qui nous est cher. »

« Ah ! Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! On aura tous régler nos comptes aujourd'hui en tout cas. »


	47. Une réunion urgente

Chapitre 47 : Une réunion urgente.  
  
Après la fête et le dîner, Ron et Hermione était toujours introuvable. Harry était prêt pour aller se coucher lorsque Ron entra dans le dortoir encore avec son uniforme de quidditch qu'il retira comme si de rien était.

« Ca va Ron ? » Demanda Harry empli de curiosité.

« Oui, oui. » Répondit il, sans jeter un regard à Harry..

Ron était en train de se dévêtir pour enfiler son pyjama.

« Tu n'es pas venu manger ? Tu n'as pas faim ? »

« Oh non ! J'avais demander a Dobby de ramener de quoi manger dans la salle à la demande. J'ai dîner. Ne t'inquiète pas »

Ron ne semblait pas vouloir parler, mais Harry voulait absolument savoir comment tout cela s'était passé.

« Tu as parlé à Hermione ? » Demanda t'il, pour aller droit au but.

« A peine. Juste 2, 3 mots. »

« C'est vrai ? Mais...Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Rien. » Dit Ron en tapotant son oreiller.

« Comment ça rien ? Ca c'est mal pass ? »

Ron tira ses couvertures en arrière puis se retourna vers Harry en souriant.

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Au contraire ça s'est très bien passé. Disons que l'on s'est exprimé autrement que par des mots. »

Harry jeta son oreiller sur Ron qui l'esquiva de peu en éclatant de rire.

« J'étais en train de m'inquiéter imbécile ! Alors comment ça c'est pass ? Je ne vous ai même pas vu partir du préau. »

« C'est normal ! On y ai même pas allé. Je l'ai « kidnapp » avant de rentrer. Puis on a attendu sous l'escalier de l'entrée que les couloirs soient libres et on est resté jusqu'à maintenant dans la salle à la demande. De tout de manière on avait pas besoin spécialement de se parler puisque Luna s'est exprimé pour nous la dernière fois. »

« Ne renvois pas toute la faute sur elle. Après tout, tu lui avait offert une perle à sentiment et elle l'a porté. A partir de ce moment là, tout était clair entre vous. »

« Eh bien maintenant, c'est limpide et en plus, c'est agréable !» Répondit Ron béatement.

Harry regarda Ron. Il avait les yeux dans le vide, comme plongé dans un rêve.

« Je suis désolé de te descendre subitement de ton nuage Ron mais, je voudrais savoir si tu as eu des nouvelles de Fred et Georges et si les recherches avancent à propos d'un antidote.»

« J'ai reçu une lettre juste avant le match. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient mis près de 6 mois avant de réaliser le révélatio alors cela risque de mettre un peu de temps. »

« C'est embêtant. Luna est curieuse et il va falloir faire très attention. Surtout Liliana qui... »

Mais Harry s'interrompit net. Un hibou venait de pénetrer et déposa une lettre sur son lit.

« Du courrier ! « S'exclama Ron. « A cet heure ci ? » Harry se dirigea vers son lit et prit la lettre pour la lire.  
  
Urgent DA réunion maintenant. Même endroit. Prévenir les autres. M.E.  
  
« M.E....C'est mon cousin. » Dit Harry. « Il demande une réunion urgente. Il a du apprendre quelque chose. Il faut prévenir tout le monde. Je vais envoyer un messages à Susan Bones et un autre à Cho. »

« Attend Harry ! Réfléchi à la tête de Luna en voyant débarqué Hedwige déposant une lettre à Cho ? Qu'est ce qu'elle va penser ? »

« C'est vrai ! Euh... Pavarti va écrire à sa sœur ! Ca sera moins louche. »

Après avoir envoyez leurs messages, Harry et les autres garçons membres de l'AD rejoignirent les filles qui les attendaient dans la salle commune des Griffondor.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Ginny. « Qu'est ce qui est si urgent ? »

« J'en sais pas plus que vous. » Répondit Harry. « Mark m'a envoyé un hibou urgent. Il est tard et c'est bientôt le couvre feu. Je prend la cape d'invisibilité avec moi pour le retour. Il va falloir que je raccompagne tout le monde peu à peu. »

Au même moment, Ron alla embrasser Hermione ce qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller la curiosité des autres Griffondors qui se mirent à les observer.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez ? » S'exclama Ron qui commençai à rougir ainsi qu'Hermione. « Allons-y ! C'est urgent non ? »

« Oui oui. » Répondit Ginny précipitamment. « Je crois juste que j'ai manqué un épisode. » Continua t'elle en regardant Hermione avec insistance.  
  
La carte du Marauder en main, Harry et les griffondors parcoururent les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à la salle à la demande dont la porte avait déjà été ouverte. Ils découvrirent Mark assis sur un fauteuil en train de se ronger les ongles ainsi que les poufsouffles avec un air grave.

« Mark ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui est si urgent ? » Demanda Harry qui commençai a paniquer au vue des visages autours de lui.

« Je vais t'expliquer. » Répondit il. « Mais attendons les serdaigles, cela m'évitera de réexpliquer encore une fois la même chose. »  
  
Les serdaigles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et tous prirent place pour écouter ce qu'avait à révéler Mark.

« Je vais aller droit au but. Je pensais avoir bénéficié de l'entière confiance de Malefoy et apparement je me suis tromper. C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer. Malefoy veut me mettre à l'épreuve. »

« Attend Mark ! » dit Harry « Je ne comprend pas. Jusque là, tu as fait plein de chose pour lui montrer clairement que tu étais un serpentard et il se méfie toujours ? »

« Plus que tu ne le penses. Il m'a parlé cet après midi et apparemment ce n'est que maintenant qu'il a un temps soit peu de considération. Depuis ce qui est arrivé à Luna lorsqu'elle a perdu la mémoire. Il croit que j'en suis le responsable, comme à peu près tout le monde dans cet école d'ailleurs. Et comme c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait de ma propre « initiative » sans qu'il m'ai demandé de le faire, il m'a dit que je devrai passer des épreuves de fidélité. »

« Fidélit ? » Demanda Ron. « Envers lui ? Il est gonflé quand même de se donner tant d'importance ! »

« Non Ron. » Répondit Mark. « Je pense que lorsqu'il parle de fidélité, il parle de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus puissant et pas de quelqu'un de Poudlard, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En tout cas, c'est ce que Malefoy a tenté de me faire comprendre. Apparemment, ils ont l'air nombreux. Très nombreux. Et organisé par dessus le marché avec une hiérarchie bien précise. Quand aux épreuves de fidélité, il y en a de différente sorte : une simple pour tester mes capacités et une autre ou il souhaite me voir intervenir « dans l'action et la surprise » selon ses propres mots. Bref, si je réussi ces épreuves je gagne l'estime de Malefoy et des informations importantes. Si je les perd... »

« Tu risques de te faire découvrir. » Conclus Harry. « Cruel dilemme en effet. Eh bien au moins nous sommes au courant que tu risques d'être embarqué dans une salle affaire. »

« Le problème, c'est que Malefoy m'a donné ma première épreuve, soit disant « facile ». Mais il y a un autre problème, beaucoup plus grave. »

« Qu'elle est ta première épreuve ? » Demanda Harry s'attendant au pire. Mark soupira profondément.

« Malefoy connaît l'existence de la carte du Maraudeur et il sait que tu l'as. » Un frisson parcouru la salle.

« Mais, comment ? » intervint Hermione. « Enfin, logiquement Pettigrew est l'un des auteurs de cette carte donc que Malefoy en connaisse l'existence est logique...bien qu'inquiétant. Mais comment peuvent il être sûr que Harry l'ait ? Tu lui en avais parl ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Répliqua Mark. « J'ai dit à Malefoy que je n'avais jamais entendu parlé d'une telle carte de Poudlard mais que Lupin en avait fait une du ministère...D'ailleurs il était aussi au courant à propos de celle du ministère. Quand à savoir comment il a su que Harry avait cette carte, c'est un vrai mystère. »

« L'espion. » marmonna Harry. « C'est l'espion... »

« De quel espion tu parles ? » demanda Mark.

« Eh bien en fait, j'ai... »

« Non Harry ! » Dit Hermione d'un ton sec. « Si Malefoy a appris que tu étais en possession de la carte, il peut apprendre ce qui va se dire a propos de tu sais quoi. »

« Mais, on peut avoir confiance au gens qui sont ici. J'ai confiance ! »

« Moi aussi Harry. Ce n'est pas la question. Il est si facile de faire avouer ce que savent les autres et ce que nous savons est très important. Même Dumbledore t'as défendu d'en parler. »

Hermione se retourna vers les autres membres puis s'adressa à eux.

« Harry, Ron et moi même savons quelque chose que l'on ne peut vous révéler. Ce n'est pas par mauvaise volonté, d'ailleurs nous ne savons pas grand chose mais Dumbledore refuse que l'on en parle et si Dumbledore le demande c'est qu'il y a excellente raison. J'ai confiance en vous tous et je sais que c'est difficile à avaler mais sachez une chose : si ce que l'on sait nous permet de nous débarrasser de Voldemort pour de bon, je pense que aucuns de vous ne regrettera que l'on ne vous ai rien dit. Si par malheur l'un de vous se fait capturer et qu'on vous fasse boire du Revelatio ou du Vérisératum et que vous sachiez ce qui pourrait le vaincre alors tout tombera à l'eau. C'est peut être notre dernière chance et il ne faut pas la perdre. »  
  
Toute l'assistance approuva le discours d'Hermione.

« On ne peut vous révéler qu'une seule chose, c'est ce que vient de dire Harry. Il y a un espion dans son entourage et peut être dans le votre car nous ne savons pas qui est cet espion. Il est important plus que tout autre chose que vous ne parliez pas de cet espion en dehors de cette pièce même lorsque vous pensez être seuls et qu'il n'y a aucun risque que l'on vous entende. Si l'ennemi apprend que l'on connaît la présence d'un espion dans leur rang, tout est compromis. »

Le silence régna un instant comme un accord tacite à ce que venait de déclarer Hermione. Puis Ginny pris la parole.  
  
« Je pense que l'on est tous d'accord. Mais comment fait t'ont en ce qui concerne la carte ? » Demanda Ginny. « Je trouve que c'est une épreuve difficile. Et il t'as dit comment tu devais t'y prendre ? »

« Il m'a juste donné ceci. » Dit Mark.

Mark se leva et pris un morceau de tissus que Harry n'avait pas aperçu sur le coup. C'était une cape d'invisibilité.

« Avec cette cape » Dit Mark « Je peux aller devant la tour des griffondors, attendre que quelqu'un ouvre le passage et me faufiler. Simple et efficace. Malefoy aurait pu le faire lui même. Qui sais si il ne l'a pas déjà fait. »

« Il aurait déjà essayé de voler la carte si s'était le cas. » Fit remarquer Hermione. « Raison de plus pour se taire dans les couloirs. Tu n'as plus réellement besoin de cette carte Harry. Tu la connais par cœur. Le réel problème c'est de savoir ce qu'il va faire avec cette carte. »

« Je n'en sais pas plus. » soupira Mark « Par contre, ce que je sais, c'est qu'il croit que je suis parti la chercher et si je reviens sans, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais lui dire. »

« Et il l'aura cette carte. » Dit Harry. « Elle est bien utile pour éviter Rusard mais son utilité est bien plus grande si Malefoy révèle certaines choses. Tu vas lui donner et surtout tiens nous aux courant. Il faut réutiliser les gallions pour les rendez vous de l'AD et il ne faut plus que qui que se soit parle des réunions et de ce qu'il sait en dehors de cette salle. »

« Je dois y aller. » Fit remarquer Mark. « Il va se poser des questions. »

« On va tous rentrer. Des que tout le monde sera dans sa maison, tu pourra retourner à la tour Serpentard et donner ça à Malefoy ».

Harry donna sa carte à Mark, derniers souvenirs des maraudeurs, de Sirius et de son père. Mais le pire pour lui, était de savoir que cet objet précieux, cher à son cœur, disparaissait pour revenir dans les mains de son ennemis.


	48. L’avertissement

Chapitre 48 : L'avertissement.  
  
Au début du mois de février, l'ambiance de Poudlard devenait plus joviale. Le bal se rapprochait à grand pas et un nouveau week end à Pré au Lard fut prévu juste avant. Seuls les membres de l'AD paraissait sous tension.

Depuis que Mark avait donner la carte du Maraudeur à Malefoy, il n'y avait plus aucunes nouvelles importantes et plus le temps passaient plus la tension se fit ressentir. Les membres de l'AD étaient soudainement atteint d'une paranoïa excessive quand la moindre chose, pourtant sans importance, disparaissait de leur chambre. Ron et Hermione, de part leurs titres de préfet demandèrent à plusieurs reprise des changements de mots de passe, si bien que même le professeur Macgonnagal se retrouva un jour devant la tour des Griffondors, incapable de se rapeler du mot de passe.

« Mais enfin ! » S'exclama t'elle. « Vous savez qui je suis ! Regardez si je n'étais pas le Professeur Macgonnagal, je ne pourrais pas faire ceci ! »

Aussitôt le professeur Macgonnagal se transforma en chat devant le tableau mais la grosse dame resta sur sa position.

« Dans le monde des sorciers, il faut toujours se méfier des apparences et les ordres sont les ordres : Je ne vous ouvrirais pas ! »  
  
Le samedi matin à l'aube, premier jour du week end à Pré au Lard, Harry se réveilla brusquement en sueur et avec un mal de crâne terrible alors que quelqu'un se mit à tambouriner à la porte du dortoir.

« Mais quel est le dingue qui s'acharne sur la porte ! » Grogna Ron qui n'avait visiblement pas bien dormi.

« Ouvrez vite ! Dépêchez vous ! C'est urgent ! » cria une voix féminine derrière la porte.

« La dingue qui s'acharne contre la porte est ta petite copine ! » Dit Seamus en s'adressant à Ron. « Va lui ouvrir pour qu'on puisse finir notre nuit correctement. »

Ron se leva de son lit en se frottant les yeux tandis qu'Hermione continuai à tambouriner derrière la porte.

« J'arrive ! » S'exclama Ron. « Ce que j'aime chez toi c'est ta douceur naturelle pour me réveiller le matin. » ajouta t'il sur un ton ironique en ouvrant la porte.

Ron se pencha vers elle alors pour l'embrasser mais Hermione le repoussa rapidement en lâchant un simple

« Plus tard ! » et entra dans le dortoir tel un tornade.

« Eh bien ! Mon ange n'est pas du matin.» ajouta Ron visiblement blessé.

« Les Mangemorts commencent à attaquer. » Annonça-t-elle. « C'est en première page de la Gazette de ce matin. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Harry en se levant brusquement de son lit. « Où ça ? Quand ? »

« Hier soir à Londres. Il n'y a qu'a voir la une. » Répondit Hermione. Harry arracha la Gazette des mains d'Hermione et commenca à lire à haute voix.  
  
La marque des ténèbres de retour au dessus de Londres.  
  
Hier soir, gare de King's Cross, Londres, 21H32, une attaque des mangemort a fait de nombreuses victimes aussi bien moldus que sorciers. On compte près de 40 victimes moldus du au déraillement de 3 trains en gare provoqués par de puissants sortillèges. D'autre part sur les quais sorciers, on compte près de 30 victimes dans 2 wagons de trains différents : le Lock Ness express et le spécial Pré au Lard. Selon certain témoins ceci serait l'œuvre d'au moins 20 sorciers partisans de Vous-savez-qui qui disparurent tous de façon prodigieuse. Aussitôt après ces actes horribles, la marque des ténèbres a envahi le ciel au dessus de la gare, terrorisant une centaines de moldus aux alentours et créant quelques carambolages faisant des blessés.  
  
Le ministère de la magie se mît aussitôt en alerte rouge et toute les autorités ont été mis à contribution pour contrôler la panique et jeter des sorts d'oubliettes a presque 300 moldus. Le ministère qui, d'après nos informations, aurait déjoué plus d'une cinquantaine d'attaques similaires fut aujourd'hui pris de cours par cette attaque sanglante et apparemment non ciblé.  
  
Mr Arthur Weasley, 1er adjoint au ministre, c'est alors adressé à la presse, 2 heures après les événements :

« Ce soir, nous avons reçu un cruel avertissement de Vous savez qui. Que ce soit pour notre communauté où pour les moldus, nous vivons une triste tragédie. Un crime non ciblé, des plus cruel, et d'une atrocité intolérable. Notre pays tout entier est en alerte rouge, mais nous ne devons pas céder à la panique car nous mettons tout en œuvre pour protégé tout les citoyens de ce pays. Nous devons nous alliez, tous ensemble contre la cruauté de cet individus et le vaincre pour de bon ainsi que tout ses partisans. Le ministre et moi même, nous nous joignons au familles des victimes pour leur exprimés notre profond soutien dans cette terrible épreuve et nous faisons appel à votre vigilance à tous. Ensemble nous arriverons à vaincre le mal. Ensemble, nous vaincrons notre peur. »  
  
De nouveaux aurors sont recrutés en masse et sont répartis dans les différents points sensibles de Londres ainsi que dans la ville de Pré au Lard. Le ministère de la Magie souhaite que malgré les événements de la nuit dernière, notre communauté poursuive sa vie au quotidien car « c'est par la peur que nous nous affaiblissons ».  
  
« C'est affreux... » murmura Ron sous le choc. « Tout ces gens... »

« Un simple avertissement... » se répétait Seamus. « 60 morts et ce n'est qu'un avertissement. »  
  
Le silence régna dans le dortoir pendant un long instant puis Ginny rentra dans le dortoir en frappant délicatement sur la porte entrouverte.  
  
« Hum...Bonjour ! » Dit elle en se rapprochant doucement.« Hermione, il faudrait qu'on finisse de se préparer pour aller à Pré au Lard. Je viens de voir Macgonnagal et elle insiste pour que nous allions tous nous préparer comme d'habitude. Elle m'a dit que Pré au Lard était surveillé. Qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. »

Tout le monde se regardait. Personnes n'avait envi d'aller en visite, non pas par peur, mais leur joie s'était soudainement évanouis par la nouvelle.

« Ma grand mère m'avait prévenu. » Ajouta Neville. « Le ministère ne peut pas tout prévoir et ils paraissent bien organisé. Elle m'a dit que si une telle chose arrivait, il ne fallait pas que je m'arrête de vivre et que je dois lutter comme mes parents l'ont fait. »

« Et comme les miens l'ont fait aussi » Dit Harry en soupirant. « Ils ont vécu la même chose que nous et ne se sont pas découragés. Préparons nous et allons y. »

Ginny et Hermione allaient franchir la porte lorsque Hermione se retourna.

« Harry ? » demanda t'elle. « Hier soir, tu n'as rien ressenti ? Pas de brûlures ? » Harry fut surpris. C'est vrai, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas ressenti de brûlure intense.

« Non je me suis réveillé en ayant mal à la tête mais je n'ai pas pensé que la cause de ce mal serait aussi grave. »

« C'est bien ! » dit elle en souriant timidement. « Tu as progressé grâce à Dumbledore. » Hermione sorti alors du dortoir en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
  
Harry resta sans bougé pendant un instant. Plus aucune brûlure et seulement un léger mal de crâne. Il ne ressentait plus les sentiments de Voldemort comme auparavant. Si cela avait été le cas il aurait pu prévenir et sauver la vie d'une partie de tout ces gens.  
  
« Harry ? » Demanda Ron. « Ca va ? Il faut qu'on aille petit déjeuné. »

« Oui. » Répondit Harry comme si il venait de sortir d'un profond sommeil. « Bien sur. Je me prépare. »

Ron ne cessa de jeter des regards d'inquiétudes à Harry alors qu'ils s'habillaient. Ils descendirent les escalier et retrouvèrent le professeur Macgonnagal assise sur un fauteuil qui se releva aussitôt lorsqu'elle les vît arriver.

« Potter, suivez moi s'il vous plaît. Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. »

Harry fit un dernier regard à ses compagnons puis suivit le professeur Macgonnagal sans un mot  
  
Ils traversèrent les couloirs de Poudlard dans un silence des plus complets et arrivèrent devant la statue où le professeur Macgonnagal prononça le mot de passe.

« Chocogrenouille »

Aussitôt l'escalier du bureau fît son apparition et le professeur Macgonnagal s'adressa à Harry en esquissant un sourire peu naturel.

« Allez y Harry ! Et Rejoignez nous pour le petit déjeuné juste après. »

Harry répondit à ce sourire puis monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte.

« Entre Harry ! » Dit le professeur Dumbledore. Harry entra puis referma la porte doucement derrière lui. « Viens t'asseoir s'il te plaît. » dit Dumbledore sur un ton très doux.

Harry vint s'installer devant le bureau puis pris la parole.

« Professeur, je suis désolé. Je ne vous ai pas prévenu mais je n'ai ... »

« Calme toi Harry ! Tu n'as rien ressenti c'est ça ? »

« Juste un léger mal de tête mais je ne pensais pas que c'était cela. » Répondit Harry tristement en baissant la tête. »

« Harry, crois tu vraiment que je vais t'en vouloir ? Tu n'es pas ici pour me signaler lorsque ta cicatrice te fait mal où pas. D'ailleurs j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour que tu n'ai plus de douleurs. Et le fait que tu n'ai ressenti qu'un léger mal de tête montre bien tes progrès. »

« Mais professeur, il y aurai pu avoir moins de victimes si j'avais eu ces douleurs ! »  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers un petit coffret avec de nombreux cadenas à code très étrange.  
  
« Harry, combien de fois a tu ressenti de douleurs parce que Voldemort était heureux depuis que tu es arrivé à Poudlard ? »

« Eh bien » Réfléchit Harry « Je n'en ai pas eu. J'ai seulement ressenti sa colère quelque fois surtout lors de la tentative d'assassinat de Cubert Faussecreth. »

« Et cela fait bien 3 mois de cela. Et depuis, tu n'as rien ressenti ? »

« Eh bien non. A part ce mal de tête ce matin. »

« Sache Harry, que depuis la tentative d'assassinat de ce monsieur, plus de 15 attentats ont été déjoué et pourtant tu n'as pas ressenti la colère de Voldemort et tu n'as jamais su qu'il allait faire ces attentats. Dans le cas de Mr Cubert Faussecreth, lorsque ton cousin est venu me voir, nous étions déjà au courant depuis près d'une semaine. »

« Mais comment ? Et pourquoi la gazette n'a pas publié ces tentatives d'attentats ? Je... »

« Harry, je vais répondre a tes questions. C'est très simple. Je pense que l'année dernière, tu te rappelles que le journal disait d'énormes absurdités. Sais tu pourquoi ? »

« Parce que les journalistes ne voulaient pas voir la réalit ? »

« Pas tout à fait Harry. En fait c'est parce que une seule et unique personne ne voulait pas voir la réalité. La Gazette du Sorcier publie ce que le ministre demande. Si il le souhaite il peut manipuler ce qui est dit à l'intérieur, à coup de gros sac de Gallions. Ca a été le cas à l'époque de Cornélius Fudge et c'est le cas encore avec ton oncle. »

« Vous voulez dire que mon oncle est malhonnète ! » Dit Harry qui sentait la colère monter en lui.

« Oh pas du tout Harry. Car si il a manipulé la Gazette, c'était pour la bonne cause. Ton oncle ne voulait pas affolé la population et il a fait preuve d'une immense sagesse. Il aurait pu très bien se vanter d'avoir déjoué ses attentats et il ne l'a pas fait parce qu'il pensait que cela aurait pu troubler l'ordre public. Quand à Mr Lovegood, pourtant toujours prêt a révéler tout les secrets du ministère, il a décidé de ne rien révéler en accord avec Mr le Ministre et sans verser la moindre Noise, bien que ses journalistes étaient pratiquement tous au courant de ses attentats déjoués. »

Dumbledore se remit en face de son bureau avec devant lui le coffret aux multiples cadenas qu'il avait ouvert.

« Quand à savoir comment nous avons su ce qui allait arrivé et bien c'est grace à ceci. »

Dumbledore sortit du coffret le miroir de Harry, celui que Sirius lui avait offert.

« C'est grace aussi au gens qui s'y trouve. Tes parents, ton parrain, Mr Diggory et beaucoup d'autres ont pris beaucoup de risques. Ils continuent à se battre à leur manière et c'est eux qui m'ont avertis, puis je transmettais le message à ton oncle le jour même et juste avant les tentatives d'attentats. Oh je vois bien que tu ne comprend pas tout Harry. Je vais t'expliquer comment ce miroir fonctionne. Regarde tout d'abord autour de toi tout les tableaux accrochés au murs. »

Harry regarda les tableau toujours aussi incrédule, essayant de réfléchir.

« Vois tu Harry, Les tableaux communiquent entre eux, puisque toute les personnes pintent peuvent se déplacer d'un tableau à l'autre. Pour les miroirs, c'est un peu près la même chose. Oh ! Bien sûr, ce n'est pas notre reflet qui se promène d'un miroir à l'autre, mais tout les miroirs ont un lien entre eux, ce qui fait que les gens se trouvant dans un miroir peuvent voir tout ce qui se passe à travers tout les miroirs du monde entier. En tout cas, c'est ce que m'a dit ton père. Et oui ! Car je lui ai longtemps parlé quand j'ai réussi à contrôler le pouvoir de ce miroir et lorsqu'il arrivait à ne pas se faire prendre par les ombres. Il est très rare de ne pas avoir une maison sans aucuns miroirs Harry. Dans ce château, il doit y en avoir des centaines et personnes ne soupçonnent que l'on puisse nous observer. Pas même les mangemorts quand ils organisent les attentats. C'est ce qui m'a permis de renseigner ton oncle Harry. Par contre, lui, n'est pas aux courant des pouvoirs de ce miroir et il ne faut pas qu'il le soit. D'ailleurs Miss Granger a bien fait de te couper la parole lorsque tu as voulu en parler aux membres de l'AD. »

« Mais Professeur comment savez vous... »

Dumbledore se mit à tapoter sur le miroir en le montrant.

« Les miroirs sont partout Harry ! Miss Bones en a un sublime dans sa poche, que sa chère et regrettée grand mère a légué à sa famille lorsqu'elle fut assassiné par un Mangemort. Les jeunes filles de votre âges sont parfois si coquette... Peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs! Toujours est il que Voldemort commence a devenir extrêmement paranoïaque au vue de ses échecs répétés et maintenant ils se méfie de tout et n'importe quoi. Les Mangemorts se réunissent dans d'autres lieux apparemment d'une neutralité totale. Comme lorsque vous avez fait passer l'épreuve du Révélatio dans cette salle blanche et totalement vide. J'ai pu tout de même assister à votre réunion d'une certaine manière grâce au miroir de vos amies. »

« Vous voulez dire que Voldemort est au courant à propos du miroir ? »

« Non, il n'en sais rien. Et si vous gardez le secret, il n'en saura jamais rien. Il essaye de s'isoler au maximum, d'objets pouvant cacher des micros. Son espion a du soucis à se faire par contre car Voldemort croit que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de ses échecs. »

« Et vous avez découvert qui était cet espion ? Vous avez des soupçons ? »

« Des soupçons ? J'ai bien plus que des soupçons.»

« Et vous ne faites rien ? Je ne comprend pas. » Répondit Harry étonné.

« Les informations qu'il détient son limitées actuellement, il a un rôle secondaire. Il....veille aux grains. Et puis il risque de me mener à Voldemort, lorsque celui ci aura une entière confiance en son espion...Ce qui est bien plus intéressant. En attendant Harry, si je t'ai fait venir, c'était pour ne pas que tu culpabilises et pour te rendre ceci. »

Dumbledore tendit le miroir à Harry puis ajouta.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est plus dangereux. Et je n'en ai plus besoin puisque de tout de manière Voldemort est devenu plus méfiant. Par contre tes parents ne pourrons plus te contacter. J'ai bloqué le miroir à grosse dose de sortilèges. De tout de manière, cela est devenu trop difficile pour eux de nous contacter. »

« Alors nous n'avons plus rien ? Nous n'avons plus d'atouts ? »

« Nous savons qui est leur espion et nous avons Mark qui est en bonne voie pour en devenir un. Je regrette que ce soit lui qui prenne autant de risques. Il est si jeune. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je le garde à l'œil Harry. Il est temps pour toi d'aller petit déjeuner. Je vais t'accompagner. »  
  
Harry saisi son miroir et le mis dans son sac. Il continuai a être inquiet. Voldemort avait réussi à se manifester et Harry avait la sensation que cet avertissement n'allait pas être la seule manifestation de Voldemort réussie.


	49. Sous très haute surveillance

Chapitre 49 : Sous très haute surveillance.  
  
Après un petit déjeuné passé dans une ambiance des plus tristes, un groupe plus restreint que d'habitude prirent la route pour Pré au Lard. Le village donnait signe d'un printemps bientôt de retour. La neige avait fondue et le temps c'était réchauffé. Pré au lard était un endroit magnifique à cet époque de l'année, les devantures étaient décorées avec des roses, des fées et des coeurs rouge partout car la saint Valentin approchait.

C'était une période où tout n'était que légèreté mais il en était autrement cet année. Rien qu'a l'approche de la ville Harry croisa des employés du ministère et notamment Maugrey Fol Œil.

« Bonjour ! » Grogna Maugrey. « Je suis ravi de vous voir tous en bonne santé. J'aurai voulu vous rencontrez dans d'autres circonstances. »

« Bonjour professeur Maugrey. » Dit Luna. « Dites moi, vous êtes posté à toute les entrées du village ? »

« Bien sûr Miss Lovegood ! » Répliqua t'il. « Nous sommes d'ailleurs partout dans ce village ! Je peux vous assurez que personnes de suspect ne rentrera. Dumbledore connaît se village par cœur et ils nous a dit où nous poster. J'aurai préféré être poster ailleurs je dois dire. Mon oeil magique aurait été bien plus utile à l'intérieur. J'ai l'impression que l'on me prend pour un impotent parce que je devrai être à la retraite. »

« Et ça c'est nouveau aussi ! » S'exclama Ron qui regardait une affiche sur un panneau derrière Maugrey.

Harry s'approcha et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de quatre portraits de personnes qu'il connaissait : Lucius Malefoy et ses acolytes Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange qui fixait Harry avec un sourire narquois et avec un calme destabilisant.

« Un avis de recherche. » Dit Maugrey. « Nous l'avons posé ce matin. Même si tout le monde connaît leurs visage, cela ne fait pas de mal de le remettre. »

Draco Malefoy passa devant le panneau d'affichage et s'arrêta un instant sans un mot accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle qui firent de même. Il se détourna de l'affiche en souriant.

« Un avis de recherche » murmura Malefoy. « ...Pfff...Ils ont de l'espoir au ministère. » Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à rire derrière Malefoy et entrèrent dans le village. Maugrey les regarda entré avec dédain.

« De la mauvaise graine, je vous le dis ! » Repris Maugrey. « Je me demande lequel sera le pire à l'avenir. Le père où le fils ? »

« Aucun des deux si vous les arrêté à temps ! » Répondit Harry.

« Je suis bien contente que vous ayez cette opinion Mr Maugrey ! » Répliqua Luna. « Vous savez que Mark Evans fréquente ce cafard puant ? Il faudrait que vous préveniez le ministre que son fils prend une mauvaise route parce que sa mère n'a pas l'air de s'en inquiéter. Ce qui me paraît très bizarre d'ailleurs. Mark n'est pas dans son état normal. »

« Mark fréquente un Malefoy ? » Grogna Maugrey. « Son père ne doit pas être au courant sinon il aurait refuser que son fils le fréquente. Ou bien Mark est il sous l'influence de l'Impérium ou d'une potion. »

« Mais ce n'est pas si grave professeur Maugrey. » Répondit précipitamment Harry. « Si ma tante ne s'inquiète pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrai s'en préoccupé. »

« Ta tante est peut être sous Impérium Harry. On est jamais trop prudent tu sais. Il va falloir faire des contrôle à Poudlard. Et il va falloir que j'en avertisse ton oncle. Sa femme et son fils son sûrement en danger. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione commençai à se préoccuper de la situation. Si Maugrey réagissait de cette manière, c'est qu'il n'était pas au courant et que ses compétences pouvaient le mettre sur la bonne voie.

« Oh vous savez je pense que le professeur Evans sait ce qu'elle fait. » Intervient Hermione en articulant de manière peu naturelle.

« Oui et puis Mark n'est pas sous le sort de l'Impérium » Continua Ron. « Harry a écrit le nom de Mark sur une aiguille de sa montre et elle ne sonne pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas en danger. Vous voulez voir ? Harry ? Tu as ta montre ? »

«Oui bien sûr attendez ! » Harry sortit de sa poche sa montre a gousset puis l'ouvrit. « Regar... »

Mais Harry s'interrompit. L'aiguille de Mark avait bougé. Elle n'était plus sur « à l'école » mais sur « à Pré au Lard. ». Harry referma subitement ça montre puis dit maladroitement.

« Vous voyez ! Elle ne sonne pas ! C'est que tout va bien » Harry remit la montre dans sa poche et regarda avec insistance Ron pour lui faire comprendre que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Mark étant en première année, il lui était impossible de sortir de Poudlard.

« Oui... » dit Maugrey d'un air sceptique. « De tout de manière je n'aime pas me fier à ce genre de machine. C'est si facilement manipulable. »

« Croyez moi ! » dit Harry. « Je ne quitte jamais cette montre. Tout ce qu'elle a dit jusqu'à maintenant est vrai. »

« Je vois que je t'ai appris quelque chose au moins Harry. » Dit Maugrey d'un air fier. « Sauf que moi c'est ma flasque qui ne me quitte pas » ajouta t'il en tapotant sa poche. « Vous devriez rentrer en ville maintenant ! Je dois garder l'œil partout . Vous croiserez peut être Tonks, elle se balade quelque part...ah...et pour que vous la reconnaissiez...aujourd'hui elle est rousse...en tout cas, il y a une heure elle l'était ! »  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le village et se mirent à contempler les vitrines. Harry chercha un moyen pour pouvoir parler à ses amis de ce qu'il avait vu sur sa montre et finalement il eut une idée.

« Ron ? tu m'accompagnes ? » Dit il. « Je dois...faire des achats...pour la saint Valentin. »

Harry regarda Ron avec insistance pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire et celui ci sembla saisir le message.

« Oh...euh...Oui ! Bien entendu ! Ca ne vous dérange pas les filles ? »

« Non pas du tout. » Répondit Hermione à la place de Luna. « Je pense qu'on doit faire quelques achats nous aussi, de notre côté, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Luna qui plissait curieusement les yeux et retroussait les lèvres « oui...bien sûr. »

Harry commença à partir dans une rue à sa droite en compagnie de Ron, tournant le dos aux filles et sortit sa montre.

« Regarde ! L'aiguille de Mark... »

« ATTENDEZ ! » S'écria Luna.

Harry rangea sa montre le plus discrètement possible dans sa poche et se retourna lentement, le cœur battant. Luna avait elle des soupçons ? Avait elle découvert quelque chose ? Luna s'approcha de Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Ca me gène de te dicter ce que tu dois faire mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de le dire...Evite le chocolat, j'y suis allergique. »

« Bien sûr » Répondit il soulagé. « Tu as bien fait de me prévenir. »  
  
Après une dernière étreinte, Harry se retourna et repris son chemin en fouillant sa poche.

« A propos de ma montre l'aiguille de Mark « murmura t'il à Ron en regardant Hermione et Luna s'éloigner. « Regarde... »

Mais Harry avait beau chercher dans sa poche comme il l'avait fait dans la minute précédente, sa montre n'y était plus il se retourna.

« Oh, mais c'est pas vrai....LUNA ! »

Luna se retourna à l'appel de son nom puis se mit subitement à courir. Aussitôt, Hermione se mit à la poursuivre et Ron et Harry tentait de les rattraper.

« Elle passe derrière chez Zonko ! » S'exclama Ron Viens on peut essayer de la rattraper en passant par l ! »

Ron et Harry prirent un chemin étroit qui virait à gauche et en arrivant au bout du chemin ils patientèrent quelques instant, puis Ron sorti de sa cachette et s'interposa devant Luna dans une rue totalement déserte et la saisi par le bras en la plaquant contre le mur et en lui posant sa main sur la bouche.

« Calme toi s'il te plaît. » Murmura Ron. « Nous sommes prêt à t'expliquer si tu ne cris pas. »

Luna semblait totalement terrifiée et Hermione arriva à ce moment là.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? »demanda t'elle.

« Elle m'a volé ma montre. Elle se doute de quelques choses. Ron s'il te plaît relâche là, tu vois bien qu'elle a peur. »

Ron ôta sa main de la bouche de Luna doucement alors que celle ci regarda tout le monde d'un œil méfiant.

« Rassure toi, Luna ! » Dit Harry d'un ton doux et calme. « Je voudrais juste que tu me rendes ma montre et je te promet que l'on t'expliquera tout en temps voulu »

« Non ! » Dit elle d'une vois tremblante. « Non je ne te la donnerai pas ! J'ai vu que quelque chose clochait et votre discours à Maugrey l'a peut être trompé mais pas moi. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous défendez Mark et je veux savoir qui vous êtes ? »

Harry semblait choqué par la méfiance de Luna et Hermione intervint.

« Ecoute Luna ! Si tu veux tu peux garder la montre... »

« Mais ça va pas ! » Dit Ron.

« Laisse moi finir ! » S'exclama Hermione qui se retourna alors vers Luna. « Luna garde la montre à condition que tu nous suives au bureau de Dumbledore et là on pourra t'expliquer. »

« Et pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me le dire tout de suite ? Et qu'est ce qui me garantit que vous allez m'emmenez au bureau de Dumbledore alors que l'on peut très bien parler avec Maugrey où un autre auror. »

« Parce qu'ils ne sont apparemment pas au courant de certaines choses. » Répondit Harry. « Fait moi confiance je t'en pris ! Seul Dumbledore est au courant ! Regarde ton bracelet et fait moi confiance ! »

Luna regarda un instant son bracelet puis regarda Harry d'un air inquiet.

« Ca ne prouve pas que tu es bien Harry ! Il me faut bien plus que ça pour me prouver que tu es bien lui. »

« On va tous te prouver que l'on ne te veux pas de mal, mais il faut que tu nous suive chez Dumbledore. On te donne nos baguette si tu veux mais on y va tout de suite et s'il te plaît ne parle pas sur le trajet tu risquerai de nous trahir. Luna d'un air méfiant recueilli les baguettes des autres puis les suivirent vers Poudlard. Tous restèrent silencieux.

« Vous partez déj ? » Grogna Maugrey en voyant le groupe repartir.

« Nous devons travailler un peu, les examens approches. » Dit Hermione en souriant. « Et nous allons aider Luna pour ses BUSE »

« Vous êtes sur ? Vous n'avez rien vus de suspect ? » Grogna Maugrey.

« Vous pensez bien que non ! » Dit Harry. « On vous aurai prévenu ! Peut être à plus tard. »

« Je serai tout de même rassuré si je vous accompagnai. »

« Moi aussi » Dit Luna. « On ne sais jamais sur qui on peut tomber et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir avec qui je suis. »

Harry se mit à regarder Luna avec assistance pour lui prier de se taire alors que Hermione se mit à murmurer à l'oreille de Maugrey.

« Ah...hum...Bon je vous accompagne ! »  
  
Le chemin de retour vers Poudlard se fit dans un silence le plus complet et arrivé à l'entrée du collège, Maugrey du repartir à son poste.

« Mon dieu on l'a échappé belle ! » Soupira Ron. « Luna tu as failli nous faire remarquer ! »

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser non plus ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Vous me poursuivez à Pré au Lard, vous êtes louche, vous ne faites pas confiance à un auror ! J'ai de quoi me poser des centaines de questions ! »

« Chut pas ici ! » Dit Hermione en murmurant. « Allons directement au bureau de Dumbledore. J'ai fait croire à Maugrey que tu t'étais disputé avec Harry mais si tu parles si fort, je me vois mal vous justifiez devant tout les élèves. Je te rappel Luna que tu as nos baguettes, tu es dans une position plus forte que la notre. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore et Harry se positionna devant la statue.

« Chocogrenouille »

Aussitôt l'escalier fit son apparition et tous montèrent les escaliers lorsque Harry frappa à la porte.

« Entrer ! »

« Professeur, Excuser moi de vous déranger j'ai un petit problème. »

« Viens entre Harry ! Oh mais tu as ramené de la compagnie ! »

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » S'exclama Luna précipitamment. « Mark Evans est a Pré au Lard monsieur ! Il prépare quelque chose et Ils... »

« On se calme ma chère Luna ! Nous n'allons pas perdre de temps à tout vous réexpliquer une nouvelle fois, nous n'en avons pas le temps et ce serais trop compliqué. Je vais tout simplement vous rendre la mémoire que vous avez perdu lorsque Hermione vous a jeter un sort d'oubliette. »

« Comment ? Hermione ? » Luna était complètement apeuré. « Professeur... »

« Ne vous inquiété pas ! Nous n'attendons que le professeur Evans. Pensez vous réellement que l'on vous souhaite du mal ? Ou dois je vous donner aussi ma baguette comme l'on apparemment fait vos amis ?» Dit Dumbledore en montrant la poche de Luna Lovegood.

Luna sembla un peu moins effrayé bien que restant bouche bée.

« Installez vous donc ! » Ajouta Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

Luna et Harry s'installèrent sur des canapé puis quelqu'un se mit à frapper à la porte.

« Entrer donc Sélén ! »

Le professeur Séléné entra avec deux fioles bouillonnantes en mains.

« Bonjour ! J'ai préparé ce que vous m'aviez demandé professeur. »

« Merci ! C'est pour Mademoiselle Lovegood. »

« Vous saviez que l'on allait venir ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Effectivement, je m'en doutais en fait ! J'ai mes sources... »

Hermione, comme les autres, n'osèrent pas en demander plus au professeur Dumbledore.

« Voilà jeune fille ! Buvez tout d'abord celle qui vous fera récupéré la mémoire. »  
  
Avec un peu de réticence Luna bu le premier flacon d'une traite puis s'en suivi une grimace qui montrait bien a quel point la potion était mauvaise. Tous attendait avec impatience les premiers mots de Luna.

« Alors Miss Lovegood ? »

« Cette potion est dégouttante, »

« Et il ne vaut mieux pas que vous sachiez ce qu'il y a dedans d'ailleurs...mais ce n'est pas à ça que je pensai...vous vous souvenez de votre accident ? »

« Hermione tu n'y a pas été de mains morte avec ce sort j'ai bien failli me faire mal, Le problème c'est que avec tout le Révélatio que j'ai bu je vais recommencer à parler à tord et à travers. Vous allez encore me jeter un sort d'oubliette ? »

« Non ! Miss Lovegood, j'ai mieux à vous proposer. Un antidote ! Vous auriez du me demander tout de suite au lieu de faire appel à Fred et à Georges. Ils ont peut être un certain talent en ce qui concerne les plaisanterie mais pour les réparer c'est une autre histoire. Allez y Miss Lovegood ! buvez donc l'autre potion ! et ne vous inquiéter pas, celle là est bien meilleure, il y a du sirop de fraise. »  
  
Luna bu l'autre potion et se mit à sourire.

« Merci professeur Evans ! » Dit elle. « Mais comment sait ton si cette dernière potion a fonctionn ? »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Luna. Molly m'a donné 2 cobayes lorsque je lui ai appris qu'une des inventions de leur fils avait eu des conséquence désastreuse sur un élève. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui en dire plus, qu'elle ma livré Fred et Georges pour faire mes propres expériences le jour même. »

Tous se mirent à rire seul Dumbledore pris un air sérieux.

« Mark est à Pré au Lard. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Je... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai chargé Lupin de le suivre et il n'interviendra que si tout cela est nécessaire. »

« Je vous le répète professeur. Il faut absolument mettre au courant mon mari en ce qui concerne... »

Mais le professeur Séléné s'interrompis lorsqu'elle se rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas seule avec Dumbledore dans la salle.

« Enfin...Vous savez ! Vous le dites inoffensif pour le moment mais savoir que « cette personne » est aux alentours, cela me pétrifie. J'ai du mal à me comporter avec « cette personne » normalement. »

« Vous savez que pour l'instant, cela n'est pas raisonnable. Neil risque de faire des actes inconsidérés et Mark et sous très bonne protection de jour comme de nuit. »

Tante Séléné baissa la tête . Elle était visiblement triste et déçu.

« Ne vous découragez pas Sélén ! » Ajouta le professeur Dumbledore. « Je sais que cacher la vérité à Neil est difficile pour vous. Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer un peu. »

« Oui. » Répondit Tante Séléné. « J'espère que tout cela est bientôt fini. »

Tante Séléné quitta alors la salle sans ajouter un mot. Puis Dumbledore se leva de derrière son bureau et se dirigea vers Luna.

« Miss Lovegood, je suis ravie de vous retrouver aussi normale que vous l'étiez avant ! Le professeur Rogue cessera ainsi de se plaindre que vous êtes sans cesse en train de l'insulter mais qu'il ne pouvait pas vous punir ! A moins que j'oublie involontairement de lui dire que vous n'êtes plus malade » Ajouta-t-il en un dernier clin d'œil.

« Professeur ? » Demanda Hermione. « Le ministre n'est pas au courant à propos de l'espion ? »

« Vous êtes très perspicace Hermione. » Répondit il. « Effectivement, il n'est pas au courant...Il ne sais même pas qu'il y a un espion. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry inquiet. « Vous pensez qu'il est impliqu ? »

« Oh non bien sûr que non Harry ! Ton oncle est très impulsif. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il soit au courant c'est tout. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous en dire plus....Vous en savez déjà bien plus sur certain point que le ministre lui même. Il est temps pour vous de retourner à Pré au Lard. »

« Mark est surveill ? » Demanda Luna comme dans un ultime espoir d'en savoir plus

« Croyez vous que je laisserai un élève de cette école et surtout Mark Evans partir seul alors que je sais qu'il est dans une situation délicate ? Vous n'êtes jamais seul quand vous êtes hors des murs de cette école! N'est ce pas Mondingus ? »

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire Professeur ! » En face de Harry apparu Mondingus Fletcher qui ôtait une cape d'invisibilité. « Si vous aviez vu le détour que j'ai du faire pour éviter l'œil magique de Maugrey, j'ai cru que jamais je n'allait y arriver. »


	50. Feux d’artifices

Chapitre 50 : Feux d'artifices  
  
« Je commence à me dire que je prends de l'âge » Ajouta Mundungus Fletcher. « C'est fou ce que les jeunes de votre âges peuvent courir vite ! C'était très malin ce petit raccourcis pour rattraper Luna ! »

« Vous nous avez suivi ? Tout le temps ? » Demanda Hermione

« Je vous le répète Miss Granger » Intervint Dumbledore « Je ne vous laisserai pas seul à l'extérieur. Cela demande un peu d'organisation et de discrétions. Mundungus et le Professeur Lupin se chargent de votre protection personnelle. C'est leur mission secrète pour l'ordre du phénix. Les autres membres de l'ordre ne sont pas au courant. Ils sont trop proches du ministère. Excusez moi de ne pas pouvoir discuter plus longtemps avec vous mais j'ai quelques petites affaires à régler. Mundungus ! Harry et ses amis ne retournerons pas au village apparemment. Voulez vous rester un instant ? J'ai quelques précisions à vous donner sur nos affaires communes. »

« Bien entendu professeur ! » Harry et ses amis quittèrent le bureau de Dumbledore se sentant un peu rejeté. Ils décidèrent de rejoindre la salle à la demande pour discuter librement de la situation et à peine Harry avait il refermé la porte de la salle que Hermione s'exclama.

« L'espion est un proche du ministère ! Bien sûr ! Peut être même fait il parti du gouvernement. »

« Mrs Evans a dit tout à l'heure qu'elle croisait cette personne assez régulièrement d'ailleurs. » Ajouta Luna. « C'est un homme qu'elle doit croiser le soir en rentrant. »

« Ce n'est pas forcément un homme » Ajouta Ron.

« Si s'en est un ! Luna a raison. » Affirma Hermione. « C'est Mrs Evans elle même qui la précisé. Sans le vouloir elle a dit « Vous LE dites inoffensif » puis pour ne pas précisé de nom elle a dit « cette personne » De tout de manière il y a peu de femmes au ministère et proche du ministre actuellement à part Mrs Evans, Tonks et la mère de Ron. Sachant que ce n'est pas Mrs Evans qui a la confiance de Dumbledore, que ce n'est pas non plus la mère de Ron... »

« J'espère bien ! » S'exclama Ron.

« Laisse moi finir ! » Dit Hermione « Ce n'est pas Mrs Weasley car je doute que Mrs Evans laisserai sa fille à un espion et ce n'est pas Tonks non plus pour les même raisons. »

« Donc ce serait un homme, proche de Harry et proche aussi du ministère...en clair ça peut être beaucoup de monde membres du ministère ou de l'Ordre. » Dit Ron avec un air de dépit.

« Je suis certaine que quelques chose m'a échappé. » Ajouta Hermione. « Je suis certaine que nous ne sommes pas loin de la vérité. »  
  
Harry s'inquiétait de plus en plus du sort de son cousin sûrement accompagné de Malefoy a l'extérieur de Poudlard.

« Je m'inquiète pour Mark. Même si le professeur Lupin est avec lui, ils sont tout les deux en danger. »

« Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre » Dit Luna. « Il va falloir faire très attention. Depuis que Malefoy a la carte du Maraudeur et que Mark semble entrer dans la confiance des partisans de Voldemort, ton cousin ne va pas pouvoir nous contacter et nous rencontrer tout aussi régulièrement. Le mieux c'est de ne même pas essayer de le contacter même pour les réunion. Mark n'a pas froid aux yeux et j'ai peur qu'il prenne des risques inconsidéré. Si il a réellement besoin de nous parler, il trouvera un moyen. »

A ce moment là Ginny entra précipitamment essoufflée.

« Venez ! Dehors ! La marque des ténèbres » Dit elle en reprenant son souffle.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Dit Ron en se précipitant sur sa sœur. « Il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Venez ! C'est l'inscription ! » Dit elle en tirant le bras de son frère. Tout les cinq se mirent à courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard puis arrivèrent à l'entrée principale où se trouvait une foule silencieuse. Sur la colline en face de l'école, en lettre enflammée on pouvait lire.  
  
ADVERSAIRES DES TENEBRES POUDLARD SERA VOTRE TOMBEAU  
  
Tous restèrent muet face à ce qu'ils voyaient jusqu'à ce que Rusard et Macgonnagal prièrent les étudiant de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'école avec diffiiculté. Les élèves comme hypnotisé par ces lettres enflammées, ne voulait pas quitter la cour.  
  
A l'heure du dîner, tous les élèves s'étaient rassemblé dans un silence troublant dans la salle commune, assis autours de leur table respective. Harry aperçu Mark, le teint verdâtre comme si il avait la nausée. Son cousin allait rejoindre Draco Malefoy qui avait le sourire au lèvres. Celui ci écarta Crabbe pour laisser Mark s'installer auprès de lui. Dumbledore entra ensuite dans la salle. Et monta sur l'estrade.  
  
« Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur les inscriptions que vous avez pu voir. Poudlard est un lieu de vie, de joie et d'espérance. Les menaces ne resterons que des menaces tant que je serais directeur de cette école. Personne ne rentrera où ne sortira de Poudlard sans que j'en sois au courant. Mr Rusard surveille toute les issus de cette école et mon ami Monsieur Lunard a découvert, par hasard, des passages secrets qu'il a clôturé. »  
  
Harry aperçu le visage de Malefoy qui rosissais.  
  
« J'aimerai ajouté, et cela vaut pour chacun d'entre vous que céder au Ténèbres est une preuve de lâcheté et vous n'avez aucun intérêt à vous rabaissez comme un esclave face à Voldemort. La liberté est la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Je vais donc aller répondre à ce message enflammé ce soir même mais de façon plus pacifique en faisant appel à deux de nos anciens élèves. Messieurs vous êtes prêt ? »

« Bien sûr professeur ! » Dirent Fred et Georges en cœur.

Les jumeaux Weasley habillés de façon fort distingués et stricte attendait devant la grande entrée principale.

« Fred ? Georges ? Mais que viennent ils faire ici ? » Dit Ron étonné.  
  
Fred et Georges avancèrent d'un air très fier vers Dumbledore et le saluèrent respectueusement.  
  
« Vos anciens camarade, Frédéric et Georges Weasley nous ont fait la démonstration, l'année dernière ,de leurs talents de farceurs et d'artificier. » Dit le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Un souvenir inoubliable marqué a tout jamais dans les annales de Poudlard. J'ai d'ailleurs demandé, a ce que l'exemplaire de « l'histoire de Poudlard » soit réédité avec un chapitre qui leur est dédié. Rien de tel pour nous rendre de bonne humeur. Qu'avons nous au menu de ce soir messieurs ? »  
  
Les élèves avaient tous un l'air interrogateur.  
  
« Oh c'est vrai ! les menus ! » Dit Fred. « les voil ! »  
  
Fred utilisa sa baguette magique et fit apparaître en face de chacun des élèves un morceau de parchemin .  
  
Fred et Georges Weasley : Farce et Attrape vous présente :  
  
« Une douce et joyeuse vengeance contre Vous savez qui et les mangemorts »  
  
Un pic nic nocturne vous attend dans le jardin de Poudlard.  
  
Entrée : Assortiments de pétards lumineux et de friandises pour se mettre en bouche pendant la modification des lettres enflammées en « Poudlard restera Libre ».  
  
Plat principal :Au choix choisissez un des cris à 10 échos suivant : Espèce de : n Têtes de Gnomes puant n Vomis de Troll n Bouse pourri de Dragon. n Fumier de Scroutt. Tarte au chocolat, Chocogrenouilles et Bieraubeurres à volont  
  
Dessert : Assortiment de Feux d'artifices. Couleur variés, textes où images personnalisés. Crème Canari, Fizz wizbiz et nos nouveauté et spécialités :

-Sweety Ginny : Bonbons changeant de goût selon ce que l'on souhaite

- Ron slug : limace ensorcelée au goût de pomme, Fraise, Menthe et abricot

- Hermybook : Livres miniatures en chocolat à dévorer permettant de bénéficier de toute la connaissance du livre dont le titre est inscrit sur la friandise, l'espace de 15 secondes.

- Veeluna : Bonbon de super croissance capilaire spécial cheveux dorée.  
  
Spectacle spécial « Potter surprise » en l'honneur de notre principal investisseur.  
  
Le bouquet Final Albus Dumbledore.  
  
La société Weasley, Farce et Attrape vous souhaite une excellente soirée et espère que vous ferez appel à eux pour vos futurs grands événements.  
  
La société Weasley Farces et Attrape déni toute responsabilité si un élève ou un professeur est emporté par le vent. Des cordes et des pieux vous sont fourni pour vous permettre de vous attacher au sol.  
  
« Quel menu appétissant ! » S'exclama le Professeur Dumbledore. « Que la fête commence ! »  
  
La fête, après un démarrage difficile, de part l'étonnement des élèves continua magnifiquement dans la joie et la bonne humeur après que tout le monde ait commencé à boire et à manger. Tous les élèves et professeurs participaient à la fête dans une grande gaité. Harry remarqua que le professeur Macgonnagal semblait avoir rajeuni de 40 ans au moins. Elle s'était donné à cœur joie de crié « Espèce de bouse pourri de Dragon. ».  
  
« Comme c'est amusant, un magnifique sortilège messieurs ! »

« Oh mais c'est vous qui nous avez tout appris Professeur ! » Dit Georges. « Un peu de tarte au chocolat ? »

« Volontiers merci ! » Répondit elle.  
  
Seuls quelques Serpentards ne semblait pas participer aux évènements ainsi que le professeur Rogue qui avait toujours cette expression cynique dans le regard.

« Allons Severus ! » s'exclama Dumbledore. « Vous devriez essayer ses cris à dix échos. C'est un sortilège intéressant ! »

« Je ne crois pas qu'énerver quelqu'un avec un si grand pouvoir soit une bonne chose professeur. » Répliqua Rogue. « Nous risquerions de le regretter amèrement. »

« Je regrette que vous ne participiez pas à la fête. Vous montreriez l'exemple à nos chers étudiants que l'on peut se libéré du pouvoir de Voldemort. »

« Justement, je ne souhaite pas me ridiculiser à ce point devant mes élèves. » Dit Rogue. «Cela met en péril notre crédibilité en tant qu'enseignant. Je pense que cette mascarade est un peu exagéré et que les élèves sous estime le pouvoir de nos adversaires. »

« Toujours aussi sérieux Severus ! Regardez donc un peu Minerva ! On croirai qu'elle a retrouvez ses 20 ans. »

« Ce n'est pas pour elle que je m'inquiète. » Répliqua Rogue. « C'est plutôt pour le professeur Flitwick. »  
  
Le professeur Flitwick qui semblait avoir abusé des Fizwizbizz, s'envolait allégrment au dessus de Poudlard et était en train de faire des grands signes vers la terre ferme en riant de toute ses forces.

« C'est bien la première fois que je le trouve si joyeux ! » Dit Ron en répondant au professeur par des grands signes.

« Avec un pincée de sortilège d'allégresse dans les friandises, tout le monde est aussi joyeux. » Dit Georges en ricanant.

« Georges ! » Dit Hermione outrée. « Tu te rends compte, de ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vous rappel, Mademoiselle la préfète que je ne suis pas un élève. » Répondit Georges. « Tiens tu devrais goûter ça. »  
  
Hermione saisit une petite boite ronde et verte que lui offrait Georges. Ses yeux se mirent à briller puis elle éclata soudainement de rire. Georges distribua alors plusieurs de ses boites aux alentours et Harry réussi a en attraper une. C'était une boite de Ron Slug où l'on pouvait apercevoir la photo de Ron en train de cracher des limaces après un sort qu'il avait raté en deuxième année.  
  
« Qui vous a permis de m'afficher sur une de vos friandises ? » Dit Ron visiblement énervé. « Comment avez vous eu cette satané photo ?»

« Colin Crivey est un fabuleux photographe n'est ce pas, Fred ? » Dit Georges sur un air de défi.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! » Répondit Georges. « Il fera une brillante carrière de journaliste avec comme référence : Directeur artistique pour l'entreprise Fred et Georges Weasley, Farces et Attrapes. Tu n'oserais pas briser une immense carrière petit frère ? »

« Mais je m'en fiche de sa carrière ! » Dit Ron qui haussait la voix. « Vous me ridiculisé publiquement à l'école. J'espère que vous ne commercialisé pas ça dans le pays tout entier ? »

« Vois les choses du bon côté. » Répondit Georges. « Les Ron slug ont un succès immense et tout le monde croit que tu es l'inventeur de cette friandise. »

« Sur ce coup là, tu nous a volé la vedette. » Dit Georges. « Tu commences à devenir très célèbre. Et puis elle sont magnifiques ses limaces. »

Georges retira un limace gluante de sa boite qui gigotait et l'avala d'un coup. Les élèves aux alentours le regarda avec un air de dégoût.

« Hum ! Fraise...excellent ! » Dit Georges. « Allez y goûter ! C'est comme une Chocogrenouille...Ce n'est pas parce que ça remue que c'est mauvais !»  
  
Harry sortit la limace de sa boite encore toute tremblotante et hésita un instant. Elle avait l'air tellement réelle qu'il hésita un instant.

« Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! » Dit Fred. « Si tu hésites encore tu n'as qu'a la sentir. Tu verras, elles ont un délicieux parfum."

Harry se mit a reniflez sa limace et effectivement un doux parfum de menthe s'en échappait. Il lécha alors ses doigts avec méfiance et fut surpris de cet exquis goût de menthe sucrée. Il avala alors la limace qui s'arrêta net de bouger. La limace était réellement une délicieuse friandise sucrée.

« C'est vrai que c'est très bon ! » Dit Harry.

«Et je suis célèbre grâce à ça ? » S'étonna Ron en sortant sa limace de sa boite.

« Puisqu'on te le dit ! » Ajouta Georges. « J'ai eu l'idée de mettre des vrais limaces pour avoir des mauvaises surprises comme dans la Bertie crochue. »

Ron qui venait de mettre dans sa bouche la limace, la recracha immédiatement par terre. Colin Crivey avait repris une photo de l'événement.

« C'est bon je l'ai ! » Dit Colin.

« Merci Colin ! Et merci à toi Ron ! On avait besoin d'une nouvelle photo pour faire l'emballage des limaces vendu par 5. C'est très demandé pour nos commande internationale. » Dit Fred en ricanant.

« Ta limace avait le goût d'abricot Ron ! C'est marqué sur la boite. Il n'y a pas de vrai limace. »

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire de me faire cette blague stupide ! » Dit Ron d'un ton amer.

« Au contraire ! » Répondit Colin. « C'est beaucoup plus réaliste comme ça. C'est un instant authentique. »  
  
« Vous auriez du demander l'autorisation de Ron quand même. » Dit Hermione en souriant. « En tout cas pour utiliser cette photo ! »

« Mais il est largement gagnant. » Dit Georges. « En plus d'être célèbre, on lui a ouvert un compte à Gringotts où il reçoit 5% de la vente des Ron Slug parce qu'on a utilisé son image. Plus on en vend et plus il gagne de l'argent. »

Le visage de Ron s'illumina.

« On s'est inspiré de notre entourage pour nos bonbons. Mais tu es le seul qui ai ta photo sur l'emballage. Il fallait bien que tu bénéficies d'un avantage. » Ajouta Fred. « Et puis maman nous aurai tuer si on ne l'avait pas fait. Aller Hermione ! Goûte un Hermybook, on l'a fabriqué en ton honneur. »

« On a essayé de bénéficié de toute les connaissances du livres plus de 15 secondes mais on a des maux de tête affreux si on en mange trop. » Dit Fred.

Il s'approcha alors des autres et se mit à murmurer.

« On a réussi à en faire quelques un qui ont un effet de plus de 3 heures. C'est très utile en période d'examen. Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez passer commande. »  
  
Les inventions de Fred et Georges firent un malheur lors de la soirée. Les feux d'artifices étaient magnifiques et la nourriture était délicieuse. Tout les Professeur semblait avoir subi une forte dose d'allégresse.  
  
« Oyez Oyez ! » Dit Fred sur l'immense estrade où Georges l'avait rejoins. « Nous allons passer à notre spectacle surprise en l'honneur de notre investisseur. »  
  
Le silence régna et Harry se senti particulièrement gêné. Il avait oublié la mention de son nom sur le menu.  
  
« C'est en effet grâce au soutient financier à Harry Potter, que nous avons pu monter notre affaire. Et comme il est aussi la source d'ennui de vous savez qui, nous avons penser qu'un spectacle lumineux en son dire... »

« Remuez le couteau dans la plaie ? » Demanda Fred à son jumeau.

« Exactement ! » Répondit Georges. « Que le spectacle commence ! »  
  
Une grande explosion retentit alors derrière les élèves et des feux d'artifices explosèrent. La silhouette d'un bébé avec une cicatrice sur le front se distingua dans le ciel et s'évanouis subitement pour former les lettres :  
  
HARRY POTTER VS V   
1-0

Tout le monde se mit alors à applaudir dans le jardin de Poudlard puis une seconde explosion apparu et la tête enrubanné du professeur Quirell fit son apparition dans le ciel pendant quelques secondes et le visage s'évanouis pour laisser la place à l'inscription :  
  
HARRY POTTER VS V   
2-0

A nouveau, les applaudissement retentirent avec plus de ferveur dans le jardin. Une Troisième explosion retentit et cette fois ci ce fut un immense serpent qui apparu, avec deux croix à la place des yeux.  
  
HARRY POTTER VS V   
3-0  
  
Et le spectacle continua ainsi : Un rat représentant Croutard apparu, puis se fut le tour de la Coupe de feu. Le score de Harry augmentait peu à peu alors que celui de Voldemort restait à Zéro. Pour le 6ème feu d'artifice un immense point d'interrogation apparu dans le ciel. Et le score de Harry monta à 6. « On a eu beau demandé à ton oncle ce qui s'était passé se soir là mais il n'a rien voulu nous dire. On aurait bien mis autre chose que ce point d'interrogation. » Dit Fred avec regret. Puis a ce moment la apparu dans le ciel cette phrase.  
  
V GAME OVER !  
  
Puis le visage de Harry apparu dans le ciel faisant le signe de la victoire et tout le monde se mit à applaudir avec vigueur. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire où quoi dire tellement il était gêné. Après de longs applaudissement Fred et Georges obtinrent le silence et s'adressèrent à la foule.  
  
« Je pense qu'après cela, il doit être bien énervé, Vous en pensez quoi ? »

Une acclamation assourdissante retentit dans le jardin.

« Eh bien j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que cela n'est pas fini ! » Dit Fred. « Professeur Dumbledore, pouvez vous actionner le bouquet final ? »  
  
Dumbledore s'approcha d'une immense manette puis après un compte à rebours, il l'actionna. Un autre feu d'artifice fut enclenché. Un immense phénix fit le tour de Poudlard illuminant le ciel d'une lumière rouge éblouissante puis celui ci explosa de mille feu et la lumière rouge devint bleu. Le visage de Dumbledore tirant la langue apparu alors dans le ciel causant un éclat de rire général. Et les mots « POUDLARD VAINCRA ! » apparurent dans une lumière dorée, pour illuminé le ciel une dernière fois. Ce fut la soirée la plus drôle et inoubliable que Harry avait vécu.


	51. Triste Saint Valentin

Chapitre 51 : Triste Saint Valentin  
  
Les magnifiques feu d'artifices avaient remonter le moral de tout les étudiant et des professeurs. Une vague de rébellion contre Voldemort était né au sein de Poudlard, comme si le désir de vengeance avait illuminé l'école tout entière. Même des élèves de Serpentard se sont révélé enclin à cette vague de lutte en formant un clan et en distribuant des badges illuminés : « Serpentard OUI, Vous-savez-qui NON ».

La préfète en chef des Serpentard, Alexia Green, avait même distribué des tracts dans toute l'école et même dans la bibliothèque.  
  
Serpentard OUI, vous savez qui NON  
  
Les élèves Serpentards ont pour réputation d'être enclin à devenir partisan de vous savez qui et de la magie noire.  
  
Aujourd'hui, ces même élèves souhaitent faire entendre leur voix. Oui, nous sommes des Serpentards, mais nous ne céderons pas au menaces.  
  
Comme vous, élèves de Serdaigle, Griffondor et Poufsouffle, nous avons été victime dans le passé. Certains d'entre nous avons perdu un parent ou plus il y a 16 ans et aujourd'hui c'est aussi à nous de lutter.  
  
LES SERPENTARDS VAINCRONS !  
  
« Comment tourner les choses en sa faveur, par Alexia Green » Dit Ron d'un ton ironique. « Ca sent le bon discours Serpentard. » ajouta t'il en faisant mine de renifler le prospectus.

« Ron ! » Dit Hermione en lui prenant le prospectus des mains. « Un peu de distinction bon sang ! On a trop souvent cette idées reçu que les Serpentards sont tous partisans de nos ennemis, mais je te signale qu'Alexia est une excellente préfète en chef. C'est quelqu'un qui a toujours été très juste et correct. »

« Mouai » Répondit il. « mais je trouve que « Les serpentards vaincrons » C'est un peu trop ! »

« Elle vient de la maison Serpentard » Dit Harry. « Même si elle n'est pas partisane de Voldemort, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle a la personnalité d'un serpentard. »

Luna arriva a grands pas, avec un exemplaire du chicaneur en main qu'elle posa sur la table.

« Une marque des ténèbres sur Londres...Encore ! » s'exclama t'elle. «Aucuns blessés heureusement. Mon père ne souhaite pas affolé la population pour préservé le travail de ton oncle Harry, mais il est bien obligé de faire son travail. »

« Oncle Neil n'en demande pas tant, je pense. » Répondit Harry. « L'ennemi semble vouloir agir à Londres et c'est bien normal, c'est là où ils ferons le plus de victimes. »

« Et d'après ce qui est écrit dans le journal de mon père » ajouta Luna. « Si d'autres attaques interviennent, on devra faire appel à la coopération internationale. Ca devient critique. »

« Le problème s'est que Fudge a refuser de croire au retours de Voldemort et du coup aucun auror n'a été formé dans la perspective de son retour. » Dit Hermione. « Malheureusement, le ministère manque de personnels pour chasser Voldemort. »

« Et en ce qui concerne les cinquième années, » dit Luna. « Nous avons une vague de vocation pour devenir auror. Le professeur Flitwick a presque été surpris quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas en devenir un. »

« Vous avez passé l'entretien d'orientation ? » Demanda Harry. « Alors tu voudrais faire quoi ? »

« Je voudrais reprendre le journal de mon père, mais d'abord, je voudrais devenir journaliste. » Dit fièrement Luna en souriant. « J'ai toujours rêvé de faire mes petites enquêtes, découvrir plein de secrets et les révéler. J'ai apprécier ma période sous l'influence du Révélatio. Dire toute la vérité à tout bout de champs, ça avait son charme. Cela a encore développé ma vocation. »

« Et cela a mis pas mal de gens dans l'embarras » Dit Ron. « Hermione et moi les premiers. »

« Tu te plains des conséquences ? » Dit Hermione d'un ton vexée. « Tu aurais continué à tourner autours du pots pendant des années si elle n'avait pas mis les choses au clair entre nous. »

« Je te rappel que tu t'es tournée les pouces pendant que Viktor Krum te chantait la sérénade. Tu ne semblais pas presser à te détacher de lui. »

« Tu oses me parler encore de Viktor, alors que le jour de Noël, j'ai du lui briser le cœur ! » Répliqua Hermione en haussant la voix. « Et tu oses me dire que je me suis tourner les pouces ! »

« Stop ! » intervint Harry. « On se calme tout les deux. Vous n'allez pas nous faire une scène de ménage au milieu de la bibliothèque quand même ? »

« Ce n'est pas une scène de ménage ! » Dit Hermione. « C'est une discussion de couple constructive. Tu viens Luna, on va se préparer pour le bal de ce soir ? »

« Je vous suit madame Weasley ! » Dit Luna en riant. « On croirait que vous êtes mariés depuis 20 ans. »

« Et ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'on est ensemble. » Dit Ron d'un ton amer. « Imaginez donc quand on aura réellement vingt ans de mariage derrière nous. »

Hermione prête à partir se retourna alors subitement avec un immense sourire.

« Tu nous vois nous marier ensemble ? » Dit elle en rougissant. « Enfin je veux dire...tu penses finir ta vie avec moi ? »

Ron sembla pétrifié par cette dernière question et pris un temps de réflexion alors que Hermione, Luna et Harry attendait avec impatience une réponse. Mais Ron ne faisait que remuer la bouche sans émettre aucuns sons.

« Oh c'est trop mignon !» dit Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de Ron. « Il faut que j'aille me préparer pour ce soir. J'ai hâte d'y être ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Hermione embrassa Ron sur la joue puis sorti de la bibliothèque suivie de Luna, d'un air enchanté.

« Rassure moi » demanda Ron à Harry. « Dis moi que tu m'as donner du Révélatio à mon insu ou une autre invention de mes frères pour avoir dis ce que j'ai dis. »

« Désolé mon vieux, mais tu as dis ça tout seul. » Dit Harry en souriant. « Si tu avais bu du Révélatio, tu lui aurait peut être fait une demande en mariage officielle.»

« Alors rappel moi de ne jamais accepter un verre d'Hermione. » Dit Ron. « Il faut vraiment que j'y réfléchisse à deux fois avant de parler. Je viens de comprendre soudainement l'expression « avoir la corde au coup » ».  
  
Harry et Ron montèrent se préparer pour le bal une demi heure après les filles. Toute l'école semblait alors en ébullition, beaucoup plus que pour le premier bal. Harry et Ron montait les escaliers en observant les groupes de filles en train de glousser partout dans l'école.

« Dis moi » Demanda Ron. « Je voulais te demander si tu avais l'intention d'aller à la salle à la demande ce soir. Parce que si c'est le cas, j'ai pensé que l'on pouvait s'arranger comme ça : Le premier qui arrive demande que la salle soit séparer en 2 par un mur et une porte puis il va dans la salle du fond comme ça personne n'est dérangé. Tu en pense quoi ? »

« En fait » demanda Harry. « Je suis en train de me demander depuis combien de temps tu avais imaginer ce système de salle double pour pouvoir être tranquille avec ta petite femme. »

Ron soupira alors que Harry s'étais mis à rire.

« Je vais y avoir droit longtemps à cette histoire de mariage ? »

« Aussi longtemps que je me souviendrais de la tête que tu as fait tout à l'heure. Mais je te rassures, vous aurez déjà 5 enfants à ce moment là. »

« C'est malin, à cause d'un simple lapsus je vais être marqué a vie. » dit Ron sur un ton vexé. « Bon c'est d'accord ou pas pour ce système de salle ? »

« Oui bien sûr que c'est d'accord. Ne te vexe pas, je ne voulais pas... »

Harry s'interrompit. Malefoy Crabbe et Goyle était en train de descendre les escaliers accompagnés de Mark.

« Tiens Potter ! Le héros de nos feux d'artifices. » Dit Malefoy sur un ton sarcastique. « Décidément, les gens d'ici ne savent vraiment plus où sont leurs intérêts. Heureusement que certaines famille ne sont pas si désespéré que ça. Il y en a qui font des étincelles ! Que dis je ! des flammes immenses ! »

Les serpentards se mirent à rire bruyamment.

« Ah mon cher Mark! J'espère que certains membres de ta famille vont recouvrir l'esprit et voir le meilleur chemin que doit prendre notre pays. Mais je ne désespère pas ! il suffirait juste que tu te sépares de certaines tares familiales. Et encore, tu as évité le pire puisque Weasley n'est qu'un cousin très éloigné. »

« Tu vois Ron » Dit Harry qui fi semblant d'ignorer Malefoy. « Le problème s'est que certaines personnes sont si simples d'esprit, qu'ils ne peuvent vivre qu'en tant que laquais de Voldemort. Ils sont tellement à ses pieds, que je me demande même si ils respirent sous l'ordre de Voldemort sinon ils oublieraient. Mais au fait Malefoy, ton père, il aime bien son statut d'elfe de maison pour Voldemort ? »

« Je t'interdit d'insulter mon père. » Dit Malefoy d'un ton menaçant.

« Je t'interdit d'insulter ma famille. » Répondit Harry sur le même ton. « Que Mark soit à Serpentard, je peux le concevoir. Mais si j'apprend que tu lui fait faire les basses besognes de ton maître, ça risque de très mal aller pour toi. »

« Mais j'ai toute ma tête, cher cousin. » Dit Mark en s'approchant de Harry. « Je fais seulement de meilleurs choix que toi. »

« Mon cher Mark » dit Malefoy. « Tu ne devrai pas perdre de temps ainsi ! Ta cavalière Sang de Bourbe va t'attendre. C'est dommage que tu te rabaisses à sortir avec ce genre de choses. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Enfin bon, j'espère que la fête sera plus intéressante cette fois ci. Allons nous préparez.»

Harry et Ron continuèrent leur chemin en regardant la bande de serpentard s'éloigner.

« Mark a un sacré sang froid pour son âge » Dit Ron. « Franchement, je l'admire pour ça. »

« Ce n'est pas sa seule qualité. » répondit Harry. « Il arrive a supporter Malefoy. C'est en ça que je l'admire. »

« Tu as entendu au fait. C'est lui qui a allumer le feu sur la colline. »

« Ca devait être son épreuve. Je m'en doutait un peu. » Harry regarda alors l'horloge se trouvant en haut des escaliers. « On va devoir se dépêcher avec tout ça. »  
  
Harry et Ron se dépêchèrent de se préparer pour se rendre au bal. Ils enfilèrent rapidement leur vêtements et retrouvèrent Hermione dans la salle commune des Griffondors, vêtue d'une robe Blanche avec un corsait rouge qui lui allait particulièrement bien.

« Hermione ! » S'exclama Harry. « Toujours aussi jolie ! »

Harry senti un léger coup de point à l'épaule.

« Je t'aime bien, mais tu te calmes un peu quand même ! » Dit Ron en rejoignant Hermione.

Il dit un petit mot à l'oreille d'Hermione et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle semblait rayonner de joie.

« On y va ? » Ajouta t-elle en prenant le bras de Ron.  
  
Ils rejoignirent la salle principale où la foule commençait a s'amasser. Pour l'occasion, la pièce était décoré différemment. Des coeurs rouges voletaient autours de la pièce et une douce musique retentissait dans la salle. Luna n'était pas encore arrivée et Harry la cherchait. Elle était en retard. Au bout de 10 minutes, Harry se décida a rentrer dans la salle de bal et chercha Ron et Hermione assis à une table avec Neville, Ginny et Dean.

« Vous n'avez pas vu Luna ? »

« Non. » répondit Ron. « Et tu n'es pas le seul a avoir perdu ta cavalière. »

« Je ne trouve pas Susan non plus » Soupira Neville. « On avait rendez vous il y a 20 minutes et je suis sûre qu'elle... »

« Pouvez vous tous me suivre s'il vous plaît. » Dit le professeur Macgonnagal qui apparu subitement près de la table. « Je dois vous parler en privé. Mr Londubat, vous n'êtes pas concerné mais je pense que Miss Bones aimerai que vous soyez à ses côtés. »

« Quelque chose ne vas pas professeur ? » Demanda Hermione qui semblait angoissé. « Il est arrivé quelque chose ? » « Suivez moi s'il vous plaît. » Ajouta le professeur Macgonnagal.  
  
Son regard en disait long et ils s'attendaient tous au pire. Tous suivirent d'un pas pressé le professeur Macgonnagal sans ajouté un mot vers l'ancienne salle de divination au rez de chaussée, encore envahit par les herbes folles. Quand ils entrèrent certaines personnes était déjà présente dans la salle. Harry aperçu au fond le professeur Rogue, Chourave et Flitwick qui arboraient tous un air sévère. Puis Harry aperçu alors 3 élèves : Susan Bones, Mark et Luna. Tous en pleurs.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » S'écria Harry en se dirigeant vers Luna et Mark. Luna se jeta dans les bras de Harry sans dire un mot en pleurant.

« En fin d'après-midi, les appartements du ministère on été attaqué par des mangemorts juste avant une réunion pour la défense de notre pays. Ce fut une attaque rapide et il semblerait que bon nombre des membres de cette réunion on été blessé. C'est le cas de Mr Evans et de sa fille. De Mr et Mrs Weasley et Percy. De Mrs Bones. De Mr Lovegood. De Mr Lupin et de Miss Tonks. Nous attendons plus de nouvelles pour le moment. Mrs Evans devrait nous envoyer un portoloin pour rejoindre vos familles. »

La nouvelle a été comme un coup de poignard. A l'annonce de chacun des noms des éclats de voix retentissaient dans la salle. Puis à la fin de l'énoncé de l'hécatombe, Hermione demanda d'une voix faible et tremblante.

« Professeur, est que quelqu'un a été... Est ce qu'ils sont tous... »

« Il y a des blessés plus ou moins grave. Aucun décès n'a été annoncé mais il y a des blessures conséquentes. Apparemment, Miss Tonks a essayé de faire diversion grâce à ses dons de métamorphagus et c'est elle la plus touchée. Elle aurait subi l'assaut de plusieurs sort de Doloris en même temps. C'est grâce à elle que tout le monde a survécu. »

« Je les tuerais tous de mes mains ! » hurla Mark. « Osez toucher à mon père et à une petite fille innocente. JE LES TUERAI TOUS UN PAR UN ! »

Mark s'écroula par terre et Harry se précipitât sur lui en lui tendant la main.

« On le fera ensemble Mark. Ils ont déjà fait assez de mal. Ils ont tué toute ma famille et Sirius. Et maintenant que j'ai enfin une vrai famille, je ferai tout pour ne pas vous perdre, tes parents, Fanely et toi. Relève toi ! » Harry aida Mark a se relever.

« C'est la deuxième fois ! LA DEUXIEME FOIS QU'IL TOUCHE A MON PERE ! » Cria Ron en larme serrant la main de sa sœur et d'Hermione. « Et maintenant ils s'en prennent aux autres membres de ma famille. Je leur arracherais les yeux. »  
  
Séléné Evans apparu alors dans la salle avec une chaise en main en guise de portoloin. Elle avait les yeux gonflés et avait probablement énormément pleuré et toutes les personnes présentes étaient suspendues a ses lèvres pour avoir des nouvelles de leurs proches.  
  
« Tout le monde est en vie et va s'en tirer sans conséquences. »

Toute la salle respira profondément comme si ils avaient arrêté de respirer à l'annonce de l'attaque.

« Il n'y a que le cas de Tonks qui est extrêmement préoccupant. Elle semble avoir perdu l'esprit par tant de douleurs et elle a de très grave blessures. Elle a sauvé la vie de tout vos proches et elle risque de le payé par la sienne. Les guérisseurs souhaitent que vous ne parliez pas de Mrs Tonks à vos familles, le temps qu'ils se rétablissent tous de leurs blessure pour éviter un autre traumatisme. Rapprochez vous rapidement, je vous emmène tous à Sainte Mangouste. »  
  
Tous élèves se rapprochèrent à pas pressé pour saisir la chaise avant d'apparaître dans le hall de l'hôpital.


	52. Visites à Sainte Mangouste

Chapitre 52 : Visites à Sainte Mangouste  
  
L'espace d'un instant Harry pensa que l'éclairage dans le hall de l'hôpital avait été trop amplifié depuis sa dernière visite. Il n'en était rien, ce n'était pas la lumière de l'hôpital mais les flash des appareils photos éblouissant leurs regards.

« Suivez moi ! » Dit le tante Séléné. « Vite ! Loin de tout ces vautours. »

Tante Séléné poussa ses élèves à s'éloigner de la horde de journalistes, obligé de rester dans le hall qui hurlaient pour espérer avoir une interview. D'un pas pressé, ils parcoururent les couloirs de l'hôpital. Le temps sembla long jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous arrivé à l'extrémité d'un couloir.

« Il y a trois chambres. » Dit tante Séléné d'un ton anxieux « Arthur, Molly et Percy c'est la première porte à droite... Allez y, vous pouvez y aller. Bill, Fleur, Fred et Georges sont déjà l ! »

Ginny et Ron se précipitèrent devant la porte tirant le bras de leurs cavaliers respectifs réticent a entrer dans cette douloureuse réunion de famille.

« Vous devriez restez en famille, pour l'instant. » Dit Hermione. « Dean et moi restons dans le couloir. »

« Ne soyez pas si bêtes ! » Dit Ron. « Vous n'êtes pas venus pour rester dans un couloir. »

Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

« Susan » Continua tante Séléné. « Ta mère est dans la chambre juste à côté. »

Susan Bones entra en compagnie de Neville dans la chambre indiqué par Séléné.

« Neil et Mr Lovegood sont derrière cette porte a gauche. Je vais chercher Fanely, elle est dans un autre service pour enfant. Elle n'avait que quelques égratignures et elle a du être soigné à présent. Nous irons voir Remus plus tard puis Tonks si on nous en laisse l'autorisation. »

« Le professeur Lupin n'est pas ici ? » Demanda Mark.

« Les guérisseurs ont des réticence à soigner quelqu'un qui se transforme en loup garou près de patients « normaux » même si il se soigne et que l'on est loin d'être en période de pleine lune. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire que ton père aimerai rapidement régler d'ailleurs. Allez-y, je vous rejoins ! »

Harry, Mark et Luna frappèrent à la porte de la chambre avant d'entrée mais personne ne les invita a pénétré dans la salle. Seul des hurlements sortirent de la chambre.

« Ca, c'est mon père. » Dit Mark en faisant la grimace. « Je déteste entré dans la même salle quand il entre dans cet état. Ca fait 6 ans que je l'entend régulièrement entrée dans ce genre de colère. »

« Pourquoi 6 ans ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ca fait 6 ans que tu es à Poudlard et a chaque fois il t'arrive quelques choses qui le met hors de lui. Mais maintenant je crois que c'est son métier qui le met dans cet état. Entrons doucement c'est préférable. »

A peine avait il légèrement poussé la porte que les hurlement amplifièrent de volume. Les mots étaient difficilement prononcé.

« MAIS CH'EST BAS VRAI ! CH'EST QUOI CHET HOBITAL ! BANDES DE GUERICHEURS INCABABLES ET EGOISTES. OH ! MAIS CHA VA CHANGER CROYEZ MOI ! BREND NOTE DAVID, TU VAS ECRIRE CHA DANS TON CHOURNAL ! NOUS CHOMMES ENTOURER D'INCABABLE A CAUCHE DE CHE CORNELIUCH FUDGE ! D'AILLEURS CHE PENCHE CHERIEUSEMENT A L'ENVOYER A AZKABAN POUR AVOIR NUIT A CHE PAYS PENDANT TOUTE SES ANNEES EN NE FORMANT PAS D'AURORS ET EN INCHTITUANT UN CHERVICE DE SANTE BITOYABLE ! »

« Du calme Neil ! » Dit l'autre voix présente dans la salle. « J'aperçois ton fils qui a entrouvert la porte et qui n'ose même pas rentrer. Entre donc mon garçon ! Ma fille est avec toi ? »

« Bonjour Mr Lovegood. Oui elle est l » Dit Mark en poussant la porte. « Harry aussi d'ailleurs. »

« Entrez, entrez ! » Dit Monsieur Lovegood « Neil tu devrais boire ta potion pour que tu puisses parler correctement. Ce défaut à la langue est très ennuyeux pour comprendre ce que tu dis. ».

Dans la chambre, deux lits se faisaient face. Sur l'un d'eux, monsieur Lovegood, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, de petite corpulence, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus était installé en position semi-couché. Il avait visiblement la jambe cassé et quelques contusions. L'oncle Neil faisait les cent pas dans la salle avec un bandage impressionnant qui lui prenait tout le bras droit jusqu'à l'épaule et une grosse cicatrice sur la joue qui semblait lui avoir ouvert toute la lèvre inférieur et peut être la langue, d'ou ses difficulté de prononciations. Il s'installa avec fureur sur un fauteuil près du lit de Mr Lovegood. Les trois adolescents s'approchèrent avec prudence.

« Allons ! Entrer ! » Dit Mr Lovegood. « Neil est assez réputé pour ses crises de colères, mais il ne vous fera pas de mal, en tout cas pas a des enfants. »

« Ca va papa ? » Demanda Luna. « J'ai l'air de mal aller ma petite fille ? » Répondit David Lovegood en souriant. « Regarde nous, on est en pleine forme ! Et puis Neil a de la voix et en fait profiter tout le monde. »

Mr Lovegood s'était mis a sourire.

« Mais tu es magnifique ! Aussi belle que ta mère. Dommage que tu es manqué ce bal pour si peu de chose.»

Luna avait en effet une robe de bal rouge qu'elle avait revêtu pour le bal.

« Ca va, oncle Neil ? » Demanda Harry avec un peu de réticence.

« Oui, ca va. » Répondit Neil Evans qui semblait s'être calmé et avait récupéré sa voix normale.

« J'aurais tout de même bien voulu étrangler cette Lestrange. Après ce qu'elle a fait à Sirius et a beaucoup de pauvres gens, elle a voulu s'attaquer à ma petite fille. Molly s'est interposé et dieu merci elle est juste blessé dans le dos. Vous avez des nouvelles de Tonks les enfants ? Personnes ne veut rien dire ici et elle a du souffrir la pauvre avec les trois attaques simultanées. »

« Non » Mentit Mark. « On ne sait rien. Mais apparemment elle a survécu. »

« C'est une bonne chose. » Dit Oncle Neil. « En tout cas, ils se sont déplacés pour rien ! Il me prennent vraiment pour un imbécile. Ils croyaient que j'allais laissé le miroir à la même place que l'année dernière ? Ah ! Mais ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont à faire. »

« Tu as déplacé le Miroir des Ombres ? » Demanda Harry.

« Comment sais tu son nom toi ? » Demanda Neil Evans brusquement. « Tu es bien le fils de ton père. Il fallait se douter que tu allais faire ta petite enquête. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas grave puisque David devait en parler dans une prochaine édition spéciale. Ca ne sert à rien de le cacher au public si nos ennemis sont au courant. J'espère que tu ne chercheras pas à t'en approcher, ce miroir est dangereux. Tu dois savoir pourquoi ? »

« On a notre petite idée là dessus. » Répondit Luna.

Neil Evans regarda Luna de travers.

« Allons Neil ! » Dit Mr Lovegood. « Tu penses bien que Harry est Luna ont du étudier le miroir ensemble. Il est impossible d'avoir fait toute ses recherches tout seul.»

« Evidemment. » Dit Neil d'un ton amer. « Quelques fois, je regrette de ne plus être une langue de plombs pour éviter que toute ses informations se répandent dans le pays. Enfin, j'ai tout de même horreur de cacher certaines chose à mes enfants maintenant. Je commence a leur parler trop je crois. On m'a empêcher de parler durant tellement d'année que je me rattrape maintenant. »

« Mais non ! » Dit Mr Lovegood. « Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu es encore sous le choc. »

Mr Lovegood se retourna alors vers Harry.

« Approche un peu Harry s'il te plaît ! » lui dit il. « C'est que je n'ai pas encore eu l'honneur de faire ta connaissance et il faut bien que je fasse l'interrogatoire du petit ami de ma fille quand même...Pas la peine de me pincer Luna, on m'a déjà fait assez mal aujourd'hui ! Je voudrais savoir comment il a pu te faire avaler tout un flacon de Revelatio . »

Harry voulu répondre mais il ne savait quoi dire face à cette attaque verbale.

« Mais arrête de le harceler papa ! » Dit Luna. « Puisque je te répète encore une fois que c'est moi qui l'ai bu sans que Harry ne puisse intervenir. »

« Oh ! Mais qu'est ce que tu peux être rabat joie ma petite fille. » Dit Mr Lovegood en souriant. « C'est mon devoir de harceler le petit amis de ma fille et tu ne me laisse même pas se plaisir. Je disais simplement ça pour plaisanter un peu ! Bien sûr que je n'ai rien contre Harry ma chéri, il a l'air charmant. J'espère seulement qu'il n'a pas hérité des colères mythiques de son oncle. Je me rappelle, quand on était ensemble en quatrième année à Poudlard, il avait tellement hurler qu'une pierre du plafond de notre dortoir était tombé et avait manqué de peu Perseus Bemay. »

Oncle Neil se mit a pouffé de rire.

« C'est vrai ! » Dit Oncle Neil. « Je me souviens de sa tête ce jour là. Il a voulu changer de dortoir juste après. »

« Eh bien voil ! » Constata Mr Lovegood. « C'est toujours pareil, après une grosse colère il éclate toujours de rire. »

Tante Séléné entra alors dans la chambre avec Fanely dans ses bras qui ne semblais avoir aucune séquelle. Elle avait des cheveux court et noir et les yeux vert. Ses pouvoir de Metamorphagus semblait s'être développé.

« Mark ! Mark ! Mark ! » Répétait elle en voulant s'accrocher au coup de son frère.

« Salut petite sœur ! » Dit Mark en la prenant dans ses bras. « Tout à l'air d'aller bien pour toi ? »

Fanely se mit à rire et regarda Harry en lui faisant un grand sourire puis se retourna vers Luna en ouvrant grand la bouche.

« OH ! » S'exclama t elle. « Jolie ! »

Aussitôt Fanely se transforma. Elle avait de long cheveux blond et les yeux bleus et un visage semblable à celui de Luna. Tout le monde se mit à rire.

« Ma chérie » Dit Mr Lovegood à sa fille. « Je crois que tu as une nouvelle fan. »

« Si elle restait un peu la même cela m'arrangerai » Dit tante Séléné. « Si elle ne m'avait pas reconnu dans la garderie de l'hôpital, je ne l'aurai pas reconnu. Ce pouvoir n'a pas que des avantages. »

Elle reprit sa fille dans les bras puis se retourna vers Harry, Luna et Mark.

« Les visites sont terminés les enfants. » Continua-t-elle. « Ils va falloir que l'on rentre. Vu que nous sommes jeudi, le professeur Dumbledore vous a autorisé a rester jusqu'à la fin de la semaine au ministère pour que vous restiez auprès de vos familles. Et puis, je suis sûre que demain vous voudriez aller voir Molly, Arthur et Percy. Nous allons passer saluer Rémus avant de repartir. »

« Où ont il installé Rémus ? » Demanda Neil.

« Hum... Tu sais chéri, il vaudrait mieux t'allonger. »

« Où est il ? »

« Oh ! il est installé dans une chambre bien confortable ne t'inquiète pas. A côté de la chambre des Londubat. »

« COMMENT ! TU VEUX DIRE QU'ILS LE CONSIDERE COMME QUELQU'UN QUI A PERDU L'ESPRIT OU COMME UN FOU DANGEREUX !» Hurla l'oncle Neil.

« Je t'en prie chéri, calme toi ! Après tout, ils ont accepté de ne pas l'attacher. »

« PARCE QU'EN PLUS TU AS DIS DE NE PAS L'ATTACHER, SINON IL L'AURAIT FAIT ! »

Fanely se mit alors à pleurer à grosses larmes. « Voil ! Tu lui a fais peur ! » Dis Tante Séléné. « Les guérisseurs ont peur de ce qu'il connaisse pas ! C'est difficile de changer les mentalit ! »

« C'est bien vrai ! » Dit Mr Lovegood. « Je serai eux, ce n'est pas Lupin que j'aurai attaché, mais toi, Neil. J'aurais trop peur que tu m'étrangles. Ils vaudraient mieux que vous partiez les enfants avant que Neil nous fasse tomber le plafond sur nos têtes. »

« J'espère quand même que les employé du ministère ont fait le nécessaire en ce qui concerne le bouclier anti transplanage. » Dit l'oncle Neil en ronchonnant. « Je ne veux pas que les enfants dorment là bas sans ce bouclier. »

« Ca a été fait chéri, ne t'inquiète pas. Et le transport par portoloin ne peut se faire que par le hall de chaque étage et sous un contrôle très minutieux. Allons y les enfants, nous reviendrons demain. »

Ils sortirent du couloir où attendaient les autres élèves de Poudlards ainsi que Bill, Fleur, Fred et Georges.

« J'espère qu'aucun de vous n'a parler du cas de Tonks à vos familles ? » Demanda la tante Séléné. « J'ai demandé au médecin si on pouvait la voir aujourd'hui mais apparemment elle a beaucoup d'examens a passé. Quand nous passerons voir Rémus, j'espère que l'on pourra avoir un peu plus de nouvelles. Et j'ai demandé à ce que tu puisses rendre visites a tes parents par la même occasion Neville et ils sont d'accord. »

Tous se rendirent vers la chambre du Professeur Lupin, rassuré que chacuns des parents soient en voie de guérison mais attristé par le malheur de Tonks.

« Ne restons pas longtemps » Dit Tante Séléné en frappant à la porte. « Rémus doit se reposer aussi. Il a reçu des sorts assez important. »

Tante Séléné poussa la porte.

« Oh bonjour tout le monde. » Dit le Professeur Lupin allongé sur son lit. « Je suis content de vous voir. Elle est un peu triste cette chambre quand on est tout seul. »

« J'ai pensé qu'un peu de visite vous ferai du bien. » Dit Tante Séléné. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester longtemps. »

« Je comprend bien ! Surtout que j'aurais un peu de mal à suivre Mark maintenant. »

Lupin se retourna vers Mark.

« Avec tout ce qui lui arrive, ils ne vaut mieux pas qu'il se promène sans surveillance. Et puis, je ne peux plus faire le salle travail à sa place. C'est quand même dommage d'avoir du gacher le paysage avec ces inscriptions. Mais, je préfère le faire au lieu que se soit Mark qui le fasse. »

« D'ailleurs, » Dit Mark. « Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de vous remercier. »

« Oh ce n'est rien va ! » Répondit Lupin. « Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Par contre, avec ce qui s'est passé il va falloir réfléchir sur ce que tu vas faire Mark. Attaquer ton père comme ils l'ont fait, change toute la donne. Si tu pardonne au Mangemorts, ce sera vraiment louche. »

« Nous avons le temps d'y réfléchir. » Dit tante Séléné. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Rémus. Nous retournons à Poudlard lundi prochain et puis nous reviendrons vous voir demain. Nous devons partir. L'heure des visites est terminé. »

« Bien sûr. Allez y ! » Dit Lupin. « D'ailleurs si vous pouviez me ramenez une de ces délicieuses limaces demain je vous en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Ca va, inquiété les guérisseurs, déjà qu'ils ont peur de moi. »

« On vous en ramènera tout un carton » Dit Fred avec le sourire.

« Ce sera avec un réel plaisir. » Ajouta Georges.

« J'attend cela avec impatience. » dit Lupin. « A demain ! »

« A demain » répondirent ils tous en cœur.

Il refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

« Neville, tu peux passer voir tes parents 2 minutes. Nous t'attendrons dehors mais fait vite parce que... »

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » Dit Tonks en sautant partout. « Oh mais je vous connais tous ! je vous ai vu quelque part. J'en suis sûre. »

« Nymphadora ça va ? » demanda tante Séléné.

« Si je vais bien ? » dit Tonks avec un regard brillant. « Mais tu es qui toi d'abord ? Moi je m'apelle Nymphatruc ! Ouai Madame ! C'est pas un sublime prénom ça ! Tout le monde est jaloux de mon prénom d'abord parce que c'est le plus beau du monde. Il y en a même qui m'ont jeter plein de sort, ouai ! Ils sont tous jaloux de mon prénom. »

Tonks se mit a regarder tout le monde avec d'immense yeux ronds. Et s'arrêta sur Harry.

« Ouah ! S'exclama t'elle. « Elle est top délire ta cicatrice toi ! Comment tu t'appelle déj ? »

« C'est moi Harry, Tonks ! »

Tonks éclata de rire

« Harrytonks ! C'est bien le prénom le plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu ! » Dit elle en pouffant de rire. « Tu sais quoi Harrytonks ? eh bien je suis jalouse de ta cicatrice top délire. Alors quand on est jaloux, on fait comme les autres jaloux on jette des sorts ultra super puissant comme ça: ENDOLORIS ! »

Harry tomba a terre effrayé alors que Tonks se mit à rire de nouveau.

« POUAH ! T'as eu peur ! Mais j'ai même pas ma baguette ! Tu sais pourquoi ? »

Harry fit signe de la tête que non.

« Parce que j'ai la cervelle complètement retourn ! On croirai pas comme ça mais je te jure que c'est vrai, c'est le monsieur qui viens en courant vers nous qui me la dis ! »

« Miss Tonks, il est temps de me suivre. » Dit le guérisseur en prenant son bras.

« Mais c'est qui ce Tonks dont tu me parles depuis tout à l'heure toi ? En dirait quelqu'un qui rebondit comme ça regarde : Tonks, tonks, tonks, tonks... »  
  
Tonks se détacha du guérisseur et se mit a sauter tout au long du couloir alors que des infirmier se mettaient à sa poursuite.

« Salut HarryTonks, A plus tard ! »  
  
Tous le monde regarda Tonks s'éloigner, silencieux et triste de la voir dans cet état. Le réconfort qu'avait provoqué la bonne santé de leurs parents semblaient s'être soudainement envolés.


	53. Une nuit au ministère

Chapitre 53 : Une nuit au ministère...  
  
Après une longue minute d'un silence total, tante Séléné tenta de réconforté ses élèves sans succès. Elle invita Neville a rendre visite à ses parents avant de partir, pendant que tout le monde attendaient dans le couloir.

« C'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » murmura Hermione.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » Dit Ron. « Ils vont trouver un moyen de la soignée. »

« Non... Enfin oui ! J'espère que tu as raison. »

« Nous devrions demandé un peu plus de détail à un guérisseur. » Dit Tante Séléné. « Allons voir le guérisseur qui tentait de l'attraper. Il pourra peut être nous en dire plus. »

Ils virent le guérisseur sortir d'une des chambres et se précipitèrent à sa rencontre.

« S'il vous plaît, nous sommes inquiet. » Demanda Tante Séléné. « Les parents de ces enfants ont été sauvé grâce à cette demoiselle. Ils souhaitent avoir de ses nouvelles. »

« Vous parler de miss Tonks ? » Demanda le guérisseur. « J'ai bien peur que son cas soit irréversible malheureusement. Je suis désolé. Ces attaques lui ont fait perdre une partie d'elle même. Les victimes de ce genre de cruauté ne deviennent en général que l'ombre d'eux même et s'enfonce dans un profond mutisme. Mais miss Tonks a des réaction inattendu. Nous pensons que c'est son statut de métamorphagus qui la mette dans cet état. Malheureusement nous n'avons aucun remède. »

« Merci » Dit tante Séléné d'un air dépité.

Neville sortis de la chambre de ses parents à cet instant.

« Nous pouvons y aller. Ils étaient en train de dormir. Je ne voulais pas les réveiller. »

« Allons-y alors. » Ajouta le professeur Séléné. « Fred ! Georges ! Vous rentrez avec nous pour plus de sécurité. »

Tous saluèrent une dernière fois Bill et Fleur qui allait dans une direction opposé puis reprirent leur chemin. En parcourant les couloirs de l'hôpital, un silence tendu régnait. Au fond du dernier couloir les flash des journalistes scintillait de mille feux.

« Nous devons retourner dans le hall de l'hôpital pour utiliser le portoloin. Que personne ne s'arrête devant les journalistes. Ignorez les totalement, s'il vous plaît et regrouper vous rapidement autours du portoloin.»

A leur arrivé dans le hall, Séléné sortie une télécommande de sa poche. Alors que les journalistes hurlaient pour obtenir une interview.

« Vite un doigt dessus chacun et rapidement s'il vous plaît. C'est bon ? Allons y. »  
  
La seconde d'après, Harry reconnu le hall du 9ème étage du ministère de la magie. Il avait l'impression de rentrer chez lui.

« C'est vous ? » Dit Maugrey « Je vous attendais. Depuis tout à l'heure les elfes de Poudlard font des allés retours pour déposé toutes vos affaires. J'ai horreur de cela. »

« Désolé c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de déposé les affaires de mes élèves ici. » répondit Tante Séléné. « Mais je ne leur avait pas demandé de ramener TOUTE les affaires des enfants. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Enfin j'aurais du m'en douter, ils ne font pas les choses à moitié. Passons donc à l'organisation de votre séjour ici. Les garçons vous dormirez tous dans le salon car vous risqueriez d'être un peu à l'étroit dans la chambre de Mark et Harry. Quand aux filles, vous dormirez dans le salon de l'appartement des Weasley. Les elfes ont du vous installé des lits de camps. Nous prendrons les repas dans ma salle à manger. Vous aurez les même couvre feux qu'à Poudlard et vous ne vous promenez pas dans les couloirs sans avertir un auror où moi même. »

« Nous ne sommes pas concerné je présume Mrs Evans ? » Demanda Fred. « C'est que nous devons diriger nos affaires à l'extérieur voyez vous. »

« Bien que vous soyez majeur, vous mériteriez encore un couvre feu. » Dis tante Séléné. « Cependant, vous êtes libre de sortir sans en avertir personne et de vous faire tuer au prochain coin de rue. Je crois bien, en plus, que nos adversaires ont une dent contre vous depuis votre célèbre feux d'artifices à Poudlard. Toujours partant pour faire un petit tour à l'extérieur sans un auror ? »

« Je crois que nous allons nous en passer finalement. » Dit Georges.

« Je m'en doutait un peu. Alors vous serez priez de m'aider en cuisine et de mettre la table pendant que les autres rangent leurs affaires »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas des elfes » s'indigna Fred. « Et moi non plus ! » Répondit Tante Séléné en haussant le ton. « Et on se dépêche sinon je vous réutilise comme cobaye à mes expériences sur mes potions. »  
  
Harry et les autres rejoignirent leurs salons respectifs qui leurs servirait de chambres et commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires.

« Ca donne l'impression d'être en vacances ! » S'exclama Dean. « Comme si on campait, sauf qu'on n'a pas ramené que le nécessaire. J'en reviens pas, ils ont même récupéré les bonbons que je met sous mon matelas. »

« Les circonstances font que c'est tout de même moins bien amusant » Dit Neville. « Pauvre Tonks ! Elle qui a voulu si bien faire. »  
  
Tout le monde semblait plongée dans de profondes pensées alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte qui s'entrouvrit.

« On peut rentrer ? » Demanda Ginny . « On a fini de ranger ! Et le dîner sera prêt qua dans dix minutes. »

Les filles entrèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent sur les différents lit de camp.

« En fait nous sommes venus pour discuter de ton cas Mark. » Dit Luna. « Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« J'y ait pensé justement. » Dit Mark. « Et je pense que je peux continuer à jouer le jeu sans problème. Malefoy m'avait prévenu que pour faire comprendre les choses au gens, les mangemorts utilisaient parfois la force. Je pense que c'est ce qu'ils ont voulu faire à mon père d'une certaine manière et que si je le prend comme ça, je peux très bien continuer à jouer le jeu. Il faut juste que je sois crédible. »

« C'est tout de même risqu » Intervint Susan. « Enfin je veux dire...je ne pardonne pas si facilement à quelqu'un le fait d'avoir attaqué mon père même si il y a des raisons à cela. »

« Et bien, je ferai semblant de le prendre mal au début. » dit Mark. « Je suis sûr que Malefoy essayera de me persuader à revenir vers son clan. »

« Tu n'es plus crédible. » Dit Hermione sur un ton sérieux. « Je me demande si tu l'as été ne serai se qu'une seul seconde à leurs yeux. Je suis intimement persuader qu'il savent tout depuis le début. »

Tous se retournèrent vers Hermione.  
  
« Enfin mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! » S'exclama Ron. « Depuis le début tu encourages Mark a continuer de jouer la comédie. On fait tout pour que ça marche et même Malefoy en est persuadé. »

« C'est ce que tu crois, mais maintenant vous ne trouvez pas que Malefoy a pris trop rapidement Mark sous son aile ? »

Le silence régna dans la salle.

« Mais, j'ai tout de même eu certains renseignement grâce à cela ! On a pu empêcher l'assassinat de Cubert Faussecreth en novembre. Et puis, avant cela j'ai pu parler de plusieurs choses à Dumbledore. »

« Et depuis un certains moment, il y a l'apparition de la marque des ténèbres au dessus de Londres et tu n'as pas été mis au courant. » Fit remarquer Hermione. « Pourquoi à ton avis ? C'est parce qu'ils n'ont aucune confiance en toi. »

« Nous n'avions pas pensé à cela. Mais ce que tu dis est vrai. » Dit Harry. « Il faut que tu arrête de fréquenter Malefoy. »

« MAIS ENFIN JE NE COMPRENDS PAS ! ON NE VAS PAS TOUT ARRÊTER MAINTENANT ALORS QUE JE COMMENCE TOUT JUSTE A ÊTRE BIEN VU DE MALEFOY. »

« Ecoute ! Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver. » Dit Luna en essayant de calmer Mark. « Il faut que l'on en discute calmement et que l'on réfléchisse à ce qu'on va faire et les conséquences de nos actes. »

« Le dîner est prêt ! » cria la voix de Tante Séléné derrière la porte. « Nous en reparlerons demain. » Nous avons toute cette fin de semaine pour penser à cela. »  
  
Ils se levèrent et se rendirent tous dans le hall pour dîner. Tante Séléné servit toute les assiettes de petits pois puis tous commencèrent à dîner en discutant de l'état de santé de leurs parents respectifs.

« Au fait Mark ! J'ai quelques choses à te demander. » Dit tante Séléné en découpant sa viande

« Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a maman ? » Demanda Mark en mastiquant ses petits pois.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te dire ce que tu as à faire mais j'aimerai que tu cesses de fréquenter Draco Malefoy. »

Les discussions entre élèves cessèrent alors brutalement.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Mark.

« Parce que quelqu'un t'as vu avec Harry et que tu ne peux plus dire que tu le hais » Dit Hermione en regardant son assiette.

Tante Séléné reposa alors ses couverts.

« Tu es bien impolie Hermione de répondre à une conversation qui ne concerne que mon fils et moi. »

« Excusez moi professeur. » Murmura Hermione en ne relevant pas la tête.

« Heureusement pour toi que nous ne sommes pas à l'école, j'aurais du te retirer des points. Enfin bref ! »

Tante Séléné se retourna vers son fils.

« Il n'empêche que Hermione à raison. » Ajouta-t-elle. « Tout ses photographes dans le hall ont pris des photos de toi avec Harry. Les ennemis vont savoir que tu t'entends à merveille avec ton cousin. Ce n'est plus la peine de jouer la comédie. »

« Mais... » Intervint Mark. « La discussion est terminé. Tu sais très bien que c'est une question de sécurité. Dès que tout le monde aura terminer le repas, vous irez directement vous coucher. Il est déjà tard et demain nous devons retourner à Sainte Mangouste. »

Le reste du repas se poursuivit dans le silence des plus complet et après avoir débarrassé la table et s'être dit bonne nuit, chacun retrouva sa chambre. A peine rentré, la discussion repris de plus belle.

« Qu'elle magnifique soirée. » Dit Ron d'un ton ironique. « Nous n'avons même plus à décidé de ce que doit faire Mark où non. Le professeur Evans a décidé à notre place. »

« C'est tout de même son fils » fit remarquer Neville. « Elle doit faire ça pour son bien. »

« Si elle voulais faire ça pour mon bien, il fallait qu'elle fasse cela plus tôt. » Dit Mark en ronchonnant. « Depuis le début elle sait ce qui se passe. Et je me suis retrouvé à Serpentard pour aider comme je pouvais. »

« Le pire c'est la manière dont Hermione s'est fait remarquer » dit Harry. « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

« Je sais pas. » soupira Ron. « Depuis qu'on est revenus de l'hôpital, ce n'est plus la même ! »

« Au lit ! Tout de suite je ne veux plus vous entendre ! » Dit Tante Séléné en passant dans le salon. « Vous voulez que je vous ferme la bouche avec un sortilège ? »

Tante Séléné éteignit toute les lampes aux alentours d'un coup de baguette.

« Hé mais attendez ! » S'exclama Neville. « J'ai pas encore eu le temps de mettre mon pyjama.mmm mmm... »

« Je vous avais prévenu Mr Londubat ! » Dit tante Séléné. « Vous arriverez parfaitement à mettre votre pyjama à la lueur de la chandelle derrière le paravent. Le sortilège n'aura plus effet dans une heure. »

Après cela, plus personnes n'osa parler et tout le monde se coucha dans un silence total.  
  
« Harry ? Harry ? »

« TONKS ? » demanda Harry.

Harry se retrouva dans un univers qui lui était familier. Sombre et glacial, celui dans lequel il avait l'habitude d'aller quand il communiquait avec ses parents.

« Harry garde le miroir avec toi. Ramène moi à la vie. Appel Dumbledore et nous pourrons sortir ? »

« NOUS ? TONKS ! QU'EST CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ? »

« Demain à 11h30 précise ! N'oublie pas. »

« TONKS ! TONKS ! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Une lumière éblouissante sorti de son sac.

« C'EST PAS VRAI ! TONKS REVENEZ ! »

Harry se précipite sur son sac, mais la lumière s'était déjà évanouis. Ron alluma alors la lumière.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ? » Demanda t'il.

« Tonks m'a contacté par le miroir ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible puisque Dumbledore l'a ensorcel ? Et qu'est ce que Tonks ferais dans le miroir ? » Demanda Ron.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » Ronchonna Dean ensommeillé.

« Mais tu ne comprend pas ! » Continua Harry. « Elle a perdu une partie de son âme ! Réfléchi Ron. Tu as été dans la même situation. On peux la sauvée ! »

« Vous pourriez être plus clair ? » Dit Mark en se frottant les yeux.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout se bruit ? » Demanda Tante Séléné qui entra en chemise de nuit.

« Tante Sélén ! Tonks m'a parl » Dit Harry en lui montrant le miroir. « Elle m'a demandé de contacter Dumbledore. »

« On se calme Harry ! « Dit Tante Séléné. « Ce miroir ne devait plus fonctionner. »

« Mais il fonctionne je t'assure ! J'ai vu de la lumière en sortir. »

« Ah c'était ça qui brillait ? » Intervint Neville. « J'étais en train de faire un rêve bizarre sur mes parents et quand je me suis réveillé j'ai vu le sac brillé. »

Harry regarda sa tante avec désespoir qui semblait totalement surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« J'appelle Dumbledore tout de suite ! » Dit Tante Séléné.


	54. Le retour des ombres

Chapitre 54 : Le retour des ombres.  
  
« Tonks va être sauvé et... » S'écria Harry.

Il s'arrêta ensuite en regardant le visage de Neville interrogateur.

« Neville ! Raconte moi ton rêve. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Dit Neville en rougissant.

« Parce que, si c'est ce que je pense, tes parents vont pouvoir revenir ! »

« Revenir ? » S'étonna Neville. « Dans mon rêve, J'étais dans un endroit sombre et j'entendait ma mère me dire « nous allons essayer de revenir. »

Harry regarda Ron puis se mirent à sourire tout les deux.

« Je vais chercher les filles. » Dit Ron. « Elles vont nous en vouloir si on ne les préviens pas. »

Ron sortit alors précipitamment du salon.

« Serai t'il possible de nous expliquer la situation ? » Demanda Dean.

« C'est un peu compliqu » Dit Harry. « Mais si tout se passe comme je le pense, demain, Tonks et les parents de Neville vont guérir. »

« Ca fait des année que mes parents sont dans cet état Harry. » Dit Neville. « Il n'y a pas de remède. »

« Il y en a un, Neville » Dit Harry en s'avançant vers lui. « J'espère que ça va marcher ! »

« Je viens de recevoir la réponse de Dumbledore. » Dit tante Séléné. « Il nous rejoins demain, à Sainte Mangouste, vers 10h. »

Ron entra alors suivie des filles en chemise de nuit.

« Bon alors ? Qu'est ce qui nous vaux l'honneur de ce réveil brutal à 3h00 du matin ? » Demanda Ginny en baillant.  
  
Après de longues explications sur le miroir et sur la possible guérison de Tonks et des Londubat Harry termina d'expliquer son rêve.

« Tonks m'a dit d'attendre 11h30 et puis je me suis réveillé. »

« Mais on va pouvoir sauver tout le monde grâce à ça ? » Continua Susan. « Neville tu vas pouvoir parler avec tes parents ! »

« On se calme Susan. » Intervint Tante Séléné. « Il faut être extrêmement prudent avec ce miroir. Dumbledore l'avait rendu inoffensif et le voilà qui se remet à fonctionner. Ce qu'il y a derrière n'est pas rose, et je ne sais pas quel sont les pouvoirs exact de cet objet. Aussi j'aimerai que d'ici à demain, personne ne touche à ce miroir. Ron a bien failli y rester, et je pense que personne ne veut subir le même sort. »

« Croyez moi, c'est l'enfer ! » S'exclama Ron.

« En attendant vous devriez dormir un peu. Demain va être une dure journée. Personne ne doit parler de ce miroir à ses proches, c'est bien compris ? Et surtout, n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. On ne sait jamais. »  
  
Harry se leva tôt ce matin là, mais apparemment il n'étais pas le seul. Tout le monde se leva au même instant comme si ils attendait l'aube avec impatience sans pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il était sept heure et l'aiguille de l'horloge semblait ne pas vouloir tourner. Le petit déjeuner n'avait rien a voir avec celui qu'il prenait habituellement à Poudlard. Neville était particulièrement angoissé. Il souhaitait gardé les pieds sur terre malgré l'espoir que représentait le miroir. Il regardait son toast sans même en avalé un bouché, plongé dans un rêve profond.  
  
Neuf heure. Tout le monde était prêt pour partir vers Sainte Mangouste et attendait dans le hall, le professeur Evans qui été parti prévenir un auror de son départ. Harry avait pris soin de mettre son miroir dans un fin coffret de bois qu'il tenait précieusement et regardait Neville qui restait accolé au mur, loin des autres.

« Espérons que ça marche » murmura Ginny. « Pauvre Neville, il ne s'en remettrai pas. »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

« Il est temps d'y aller. » Dit Séléné Evans. « Nous allons revoir vos parents d'abords puis nous irons rejoindre Tonks plus tard. Allons-y. Neville tu viens nous rejoindre ? »

Neville approcha du portoloin sans même répondre et posa sa main sur la chaise. Tante Séléné l'observa avec un regard affectueux et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« On y va ? » Lui demanda t'elle.

Neville esquissa un sourire puis ils furent transporté dans le hall de l'hôpital.  
  
Les journalistes semblaient avoir passé la nuit dans ses lieux. Les flash avaient repris de plus belle et tous se dirigèrent rapidement vers le long couloir. Tous se répartirent dans les différentes chambres de leurs parents, Dean se rendit dans la chambre du professeur Lupin et Hermione voulu rejoindre Tonks.

« Tu ne devrais pas aller la voir dans cet état Hermione. » Dit Tante Séléné pour essayez de la dissuader.

« Elle n'a personne. » Répondit Hermione. « J'ai besoin de la voir...enfin...elle a besoin de compagnie. »  
  
Même si il était heureux de revoir son oncle et les Weasley en bonne santé, l'esprit de Harry était ailleurs. Seul la limace glissé par inadvertance dans le plâtre que Percy avait au pied a pu lui faire oublié une seconde l'enjeu de la journée.

« MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST ? MA JAMBE SE RAMOLLIT ! C'EST TOUT MOU A L'INTERIEUR ! »

« C'est aussi mou qu'à l'intérieur de ton crâne, Percy ! » lâcha Fred.

« Quel dommage ! Une si bonne limace à la menthe. » Répliqua son jumeau. « Oh moins le guérisseur aura moins de mal à supporter l'odeur des pieds de notre frère maintenant que la limace est écrasé à l'intérieur. »

« MAIS CA BOUGE ENCORE ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » Dit George. « Elle mourra d'étouffement. Qui pourrait survivre à l'odeur de tes pieds ? »  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrer » dit Mrs Weasley.

« Il semble y avoir de l'animation ici » S'exclama Dumbledore. « Vous semblez tous prêt à sortir de l'hôpital. »

« Ravi de vous voir professeur . Vous nous rendez visite ? » Demanda Mr Weasley.

« Oui une petite visite rapide. » Répondit Dumbledore. « Je n'aime pas trop m'éloigner de Poudlard, bien que le professeur Macgonnagal arrive a gérer l'école sans moi.. Comment allez vous ? »

« Nous devrions sortir tous demain d'après les guérisseurs » dit Mr Weasley. « Sauf Tonks. Nous sommes très inquiet pour elle. Nous savons que son cas et grave et personnes n'osent nous en parler. »

Harry regarda Dumbledore qui lui répondit par un sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Arthur ! » S'exclama Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. « Tonks à la tête dure. Elle s'en remettra. Je crois qu'on a trouvé un remède miracle pour elle. »

« Ses blessures ne sont pas si graves que ça ? » S'étonna Mrs Weasley. « Pourtant, nous l'avons tous vu souffrir affreusement. C'était un vrai cauchemar. »

Les yeux de Mrs Weasley s'embuèrent de larme.

« Allons Molly » Dit le Professeur Dumbledore. « Puisque je vous dit que ca va aller ! Il est bientôt 11h00 et nous allons rendre une petite visite à cette chère Tonks. Elle appréciera une petite visite de tout le monde. Les enfants vont me suivre mais il reviendront bientôt ! »  
  
Un peu angoissé par la suite des événement Harry, Ron et Ginny sortirent de la salle alors que Fred et Georges s'acharnait à retirer la limace du plâtre de leur frère. Les élèves suivirent leurs professeurs dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la chambre de Tonks.

« Professeur Dumbledore? »

« Oui Harry ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Vous vous attendiez à ce que le miroir puisse refonctionner ? »

« A vrai dire, il y a quelques heures encore j'espérai qu'il ne fonctionne plus jamais. Mais après tout, si il fonctionne maintenant, tant mieux, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui mais...Il est toujours dangereux. Et si il y avait un problème ? »

« Pour réussir à désensorcelé ce miroir de l'intérieur, il a fallu le pouvoir de beaucoup de sorciers ensemble pendant un certains temps. Il semblerait que certaines choses ont changé derrière ce miroir pour que l'on prenne le risque de le désensorcelé. J'ai l'impression que notre chère amie Tonks y est pour quelque chose. Elle est très douée en matière de diversion. »

Dumbledore s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre.

« Ce n'est pas la peine que nous entrions tous en même temps. Harry et moi devrions rentrer et vous pouvez nous attendre dehors. »  
  
Dumbledore frappa alors à la porte de Tonks. Hermione était assis auprès d'elle. Tonks semblait étrangement calme par rapport à son comportement de la veille.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Bonjour Miss Granger. Comment va notre cher Tonks ? »

« On lui a donné de quoi se calmer. » Dit Hermione en regardant Dumbledore avec insistance. « Elle ne cessait de revivre son attaque en jetant des Endoloris avec sa cuillère. Ca m'a bouleversé. »

« Je comprend bien, Hermione. » Répondit Dumbledore. « Mais cela va s'arranger. Faites moi confiance. »

« J'aimerai être certaine que vous ayez raisons. »

« Nous le saurons bien assez tôt. » Dit Dumbledore. « Pendant que j'y pense ! Le professeur Macgonnagal souhaiterai que vous commenciez à vous exercer en ce qui concerne votre projet professionnel. »

« J'en prend note. » Dis Hermione en quittant la salle et en refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Bizarre » murmura Harry qui trouva la réaction d'Hermione impolie.

« Je pense que Miss Granger est encore sous le choc. » Répliqua Dumbledore. « Il faut qu'elle apprenne à contrôler ses émotions, si elle veux continuer dans la voie qu'elle souhaite prendre. »

Harry n'osa pas demander au professeur Dumbledore quel était les objectifs professionnel d'Hermione, bien qu'en cet instant, les réactions d'Hermione semblait étrange. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Il ne restait que 10 minutes avant l'heure donné par Tonks.

« Tu devrai sortir le miroir de sa boite » Dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant près de Tonks. « Alors comment allez vous ? »

« Ouah ! Ta barbe c'est une vrai ? » Répondit Tonks d'une voix mole comme si elle était sous anesthésie.

« Eh bien oui ! J'ai failli devoir la coupé quand j'ai pris un Veeluna de la boutique des frère Weasley. Elle était devenue dorée. Heureusement que l'effet est temporaire. »

Dumbledore pris le miroir des mains de Harry et regarda sa montre.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. » Ajouta Dumbledore.

Tonks semblait comme hypnotisé par le visage de Dumbledore. Harry regarda Tonks tristement. Il espérait que cela fonctionne. Il restait deux minutes. Et les Londubat. Neville allait enfin avoir ses parents auprès de lui. Il allait avoir cette chance. Une chance que lui, Harry, ne pourrait jamais avoir. Il aurait tellement aimé être à la place de Neville à cet instant même. Pouvoir revoir son père et sa mère et être pris dans leur bras comme dans ses rêves les plus forts. Plus qu'une minute. Oui, Neville allait avoir cette chance. Espérons que ça marche. 30 secondes. Dumbledore approcha le miroir du visage de Tonks.

« Oh mon dieu j'ai un horrible bouton sur le menton ! » S'exclama Tonks. « C'est gentil de me le dire grande barbe blanche ! »

10 secondes. Harry pris une longue inspiration et la retint. Tout a coup le miroir s'illumina d'une lumière puissante et très éblouissante . Harry arrivait à peine à ouvrir les yeux. Cela semblait durée longtemps. Très longtemp. Mais quand la lumière cessa brusquement, seul 5 secondes s'était écoulé.

« Tonks ? » demanda Harry en voyant celle ci les yeux grand écarquillé.

« ALICE ! » S'exclama Tonks.

Elle se leva brusquement de son lit et arracha le miroir des mains de Dumbledore.

« TONKS ! » S'écria Harry.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Tonks sorti brusquement de sa chambre puis se mit à courir dans le couloir. Personne n'osait s'interposer, même pas les guérisseurs. Harry se mit à la suivre mais elle s'arrêta devant la chambre des Londubat et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Neville sursauta à son arrivé. Tonks mis le miroir en face de la mère de Neville puis murmura.

« 3...2...1... »

Puis une lumière éblouissante fut projeté sur le visage de le mère de Neville. Qui resta allongée et immobile. La lumière s'éteignit subitement.

« Oh non ! Franck ! Reviens s'il te plait ! » Dit Tonks angoissé en mettant le miroir en face du visage de Mr Londubat.

Les secondes s'épuisait mais rien ne se produisit.

« Frank reviens ! » murmura Mrs Londubat en s'asseyant difficilement sur son lit.

« Maman ? »

Neville s'approcha doucement de sa mère qui lui prit la main et le serra dans ses bras.

« Franck reviens je t'en prie » murmura Mrs Londubat.  
  
A suivre...


	55. Le détail qui change tout

Chapitre 55 :Le détail qui change tout.  
  
Dumbledore entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

« C'est pas vrai ! Franck ! » S'exclama Tonks qui exposait toujours le miroir en face du visage de Mr Londubat.

Alice Londubat étreignait de plus en plus sont fils, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Comme si son bras commençait a faiblir Tonks abaissaient doucement le miroir et baissa la tête. Dumbledore s'approcha alors du lit de Mr Londubat et prit le miroir des mains de Tonk et le mit en face du visage du malade.

« REFLECTO ! » Une lumière éblouissante sorti alors du miroir se reflétant sur le visage de Mr Londubat et s'éteignit tout aussi brusquement au bout de quelques secondes.

« FRANCK ! » S'exclama Mrs Londubat accroché à son fils et descendant de son lit difficilement comme si elle apprenait à marcher.

Les paupières de Franck Londubat tremblèrent un instant. Sa femme s'était accroupi près de son lit alors que Neville murmura :

« Papa ? »

Cette fois ci, Franck Londubat fit une mimique comme si il sortait d'un profond sommeil. Il se mit à cligner des yeux. Mrs Londubat se mit à rayonner de bonheur.

« Franck ? Chéri ? Réveille toi ! Neville est ici ! »

Elle saisi de nouveau la main de son fils qui se mit à sa hauteur en s'accroupissant.

Harry était heureux pour lui. Il était très ému et ne se lassait pas de contempler cette scène. Mais Dumbledore posa sa main sur son épaule, signe qu'il était temps pour les Londubat de se retrouver après 15 ans d'absence. Ils quittèrent en silence la salle avec Tonks alors que Mr Londubat était en train de s'asseoir sur son lit et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Dans le couloirs, tout le monde attendait impatiemment des nouvelles

« Tout va bien ! » Rassura Dumbledore. « Ils sont réveillé et en bonne santé et Tonks ma foi, vous avez l'air...Normale ! »

« Autant que je puisse l'être. » Répondit elle. « Mais je ne suis pas rester trop longtemps dans ce trou à rat, bien qu'on en revienne jamais complètement. Tu sais qu'il y a encore une partie de toi là bas Ron ? »

« Hein ! » S'exclama t'il. « Comment ça se fait ? »

« C'est beaucoup trop long à t'expliquer ! En tout cas je suis bien contente d'être enfin moi même. Ca m'a fait drôle de me voir dans cet état là. »

« Nous aussi Tonks. » Dit Hermione. « Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir. »

« Merci Hermione. Ca m'a fait extrêmement plaisir que tu restes auprès de moi. Mais j'aurai préféré que tu ne me vois pas comme ça. Il va falloir que tu oublis ce que tu as vu. »

« Comment oublier ? » Soupira Hermione.  
  
« Bien je propose que nous allions rendre visite à nos autres malades qui sont mort d'inquiétude à votre sujet Tonks ! » S'exclama Tante Séléné. « Peut être que mon mari arrêtera de hurler sur les guérisseurs. »  
  
Oncle Neil s'était calmé en effet, trop heureux de revoir tout le monde en pleine santé et de revoir les Londubat. Il étaient tous sorti de Sainte Mangouste le samedi matin. Bien entendu, la guérison miraculeuse de Franck et Alice Londubat n'était pas passé inaperçu que se soit aux yeux des employés du ministère que dans les journaux.

« C'est grâce à un médicament moldu. » menti tante Séléné. « Comme quoi, il faut faire confiance quelque fois à leur médecine primitive. Comment ça s'appelle déjà Harry ? »

« Euh... de l'aspirine ! »

« Exact ! » S'exclama t'elle sur un ton peu assuré. « Un vrai miracle, n'est ce pas ! »

« Fascinant ! » Répondit Arthur Weasley. « J'ai toujours su que les moldu avaient d'incroyable capacité. »  
  
Cette fin de semaine se passa a une vitesse hallucinante. Les Londubat était venu vivre au ministère où l'on commençait sérieusement à manqué de place. Ils semblaient en pleine forme, comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé. Harry en était ravi bien qu'il en était un peu jaloux. Ils ne pouvaient pas récupéré ses parents comme Neville. Dimanche soir, alors qu'il était seul dans sa chambre, un peu mélancolique quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrer » Dit il en se rasseyant sur son lit. Tonks et Lupin entrèrent dans la salle.

« On ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda Tonks.

« Non, non. »

Le professeur Lupin et Tonks s'asseyèrent sur le lit de Mark en le regardant.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » demanda Harry.

Le regard de Tonks et Lupin se croisèrent un instant puis le professeur Lupin se retourna vers Harry. «

Et bien en fait, nous nous inquiétons un peu pour toi. »

« Je vais bien. » menti Harry. « Ca va »

« Ecoute » Repris Tonks. « En fait, j'ai eu le temps de parler longtemps avec tes parents Harry. Je... »

Tonks s'interrompis un instant. Harry avait oublié ce détail. En retournant dans le miroir, elle avait eu le temps de s'adresser à ses parents et à Sirius. Qu'elle chance elle avait eu.

« Je leur ai proposé de reprendre mon corps » Soupira Tonks. « Qu'ils puissent revenir te voir et être avec toi et ils ont refusés. »

Harry reçu comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

« Pourquoi ? » Dit Harry comme si ce mot lui avait échappé de la bouche. « Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi vous me dite cela ? »

« Oh non ! » dit Tonks. « Ne croit pas qu'il ait refusé de te voir. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas eux en apparence et ça aurait pu sembler étrange d'autant plus que je ne suis pas comme les autres et qu'il y avait un risque. »

« Ce que veux dire Tonks, » Reprit le professeur Lupin. « C'est que son corps de métamorphagus pouvait très bien rejeté une autre âme qui n'arriverai pas à supporter ses transformations. »

« Je comprend » répondit Harry d'un air dépité. « Mais ils m'ont dit de te dire qu'ils t'aiment et qu'ils te regarde et t'observe tout les jours, tout le temps avec Sirius...Peut être...peut être que je n'aurai pas du te dire que je leur avait proposé... »

« Vous avez bien fait. » Dit Harry. « Merci. »

Tonks baissa la tête.

« Allons Tonks ! » Dit Lupin. « Tu vois, ce n'était pas très difficile ! »

Elle souria, un peu crispé puis ils se levèrent.

« Nous avons une réunion entre hauts fonctionnaires du ministère et membres de l'ordre du Phénix » ajouta t'il. « Mais maintenant que le miroir est réactivé Harry, et qu'il serai malvenu de le bloqué a nouveau vu ses pouvoirs et ce qu'il peut apporté, il va falloir que tu le gardes précieusement sur toi en permanence. »

« Vous...vous pourriez le reprendre ? » Dit Harry en ne pensant pas ce qu'il disait.

Lupin lui sourit.

« Garde le ! Avec ce qui c'est passé, nous n'avons pas le cœur de t'arracher le dernier lien qui te relis à ta famille. Ils trouverons peut être un moyen de communiquer avec toi. Par contre il va falloir que tu fasses très attention que personne ne le prenne si il se met un jour à briller. Mais ne t'inquiète pas.»

Harry fit un signe d'approbation. Il gardait le miroir et il était reconnaissant qu'on lui laisse le droit de le garder malgré le danger.  
  
« Il est temps de repartir ! » S'exclama tante Séléné dans le couloir. « Je vous rappel que nous sommes lundi et que votre premier cours est dans 2 heures. »

Harry transportait sa valise jusqu'au hall avec l'aide de sa baguette suivi de Mark qui semblait nerveux. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall et déposèrent leur valises avec les autres. Ils firent leur aurevoir à leur familles, ce qui fut d'autant plus difficile pour Neville qui venait à peine de récupérer ses parents et qui était sous la crainte de les perdre de nouveau.

« Allons Neville » lui dit sa mère. « Il est temps ! nous t'enverrons de nos nouvelles régulièrement. Tu dois aller à Poudlard et nous avons des affaires à régler avec l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Ce fut déchirant. Mais il était temps de partir.

« Laisser vos affaires ici, les elfes s'en occuperont.. Prenez juste vos livres pour la matinée. »

Ils furent transporté dans le bureau de Tante Séléné comme lors de la rentrée des vacances de Noël. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte pour rejoindre leur journée de cours et découvrirent Liliana accolé au mur. Qui se redressa brusquement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

« Bonjour » Dit elle timidement.

« Liliana ? Qu'est ce que tu fait l ? » Demanda Mark un peu brusquement.

« Tu m'as envoyé un hibou en me disant que tu arrivais ce matin. » répondit elle timidement. « Je t'attendais. »

« Oui...c'est vrai. C'est gentil, merci. »

« Mark, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Draco Malefoy ? » Demanda Tante Séléné en fermant sa porte.

« Oui. » grogna t'il. « Je sais maman. »

« C'est professeur Evans ! » elle regarda sa montre et ajouta. « Les autres sont en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner à cet heure ci. Vous pouvez les rejoindre où aller à la bibliothèque pour demander la liste de vos cours et de vos devoirs. J'ai demandé à vos professeur de la donner à Mrs Pince. A tout à l'heure ! »

Le professeur Evans se dirigea vers sa salle de classe.

« Il vaut mieux rassuré nos différentes maison. » Dit Ginny. « Cela fait 4 jours qu'ils ne nous ont pas vus. Ils aimeraient sûrement avoir de nos nouvelles. »

« Je vais aller chercher ma liste de devoirs, tu viens Ron ? » Demanda Hermione.

Ron fit une curieuse grimace.

« Oh ! Piti ! On viens juste d'arriver. »

« Viens s'il te plaît ! » Supplia Hermione.

« En tout cas, je te suis Hermione ! » S'exclama Luna. « Je passe mes buses cet année et j'ai intérêt à réviser et à m'y mettre. Les examens approchent. »

A son tour Harry fit la grimace et à contre cœur, Ron et lui suivirent Luna et Hermione en direction de la bibliothèque. Ils prirent des couloirs dans des sens opposés aux autres et Harry remarqua que Hermione se retournait constamment comme si elle était espionner. Ron fut lui aussi surpris par ce comportement.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Chut ! » Répondit elle. « Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Suivez moi ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » demanda Luna. « Ca fait plusieurs jour que tu es bizarre. »

« Dumbledore ne veut pas que je vous le dise » murmura t'elle. « Mais vous devriez le savoir. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne nous l'a pas dis plus tôt. On va en parler dans un endroit tranquille. »

Hermione attira les autres vers la salle à la demande. Elle fit la manoeuvre pour que la porte de la salle apparaisse puis ils entrèrent dans une salle lugubre avec de nombreux livres anciens et un vivarium rempli d'araignée.

« Tu aurais pu faire apparaître quelque chose de plus gai » dit Ron en ricanant.

Soudain Hermione se retourna et le gifla violemment.

« Hey ! Mais qu'est qui t'arrive ? » Dit Ron en touchant sa joue brulante.

« Tu es énerv ? » S'écria Hermione. « Alors vas y ! Jette moi un doloris ! »

« Quoi ? Mais tu es complètement folle ! » Dit Ron.

« Folle moi ? Mais absolument pas Ron ! Qui serai assez fou pour se laisser faire tirer dessus ? »

« C'est ce que tu es en train de faire ! » S'exclama Ron en se frottant la joue. « La vache ! T'y es pas aller en douceur. »

« Mais jette moi un endoloris ! Je te laisse faire car je sais pertinemment que tu n'y arrivera pas. »

« C'est sûr ! Il n'y a que Harry qui y soit arrivé. »

« Mais où tu veux en venir ? » Demanda Harry.

Hermione se retourna vers Harry et celui ci fit un bond en arrière de peur d'être à son tour giflé.

« Ou je veux en venir ? Mais tu n'as pas compris Harry ! Rogue nous a laissé lui jeter des sorts dessus pendant tout un semestre alors que nous l'avons surpris en début d'année parce que nous réussissions parfaitement des patronus. N'est ce pas surprenant ? »

« Hé bien...je n'ai pas suivi vos cours, » Dit Luna « Mais l'Endoloris est un sort difficile. »

« Effectivement Luna. Cependant me laisserai tu te jeter un sort sans que tu n'ai peur que je réussisses ? »

« Mais je l'ai réussi moi ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Au prix de quels efforts Harry ? Ne t'arrive t'il pas des choses étranges comme à nous tous quand tu es énervés ? Comme gonflé ta tante par exemple ! Mais vous savez, je ne vous en veux pas, parce que moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal à y croire. Comment Dumbledore pouvait nous laisser un traître...un ESPION comme professeur ? Mais j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence quand j'ai vu Tonks. »

Hermione se dirigea vers le vivarium pour en sortir une araignée qui essaya de s'évader lorsqu'elle la posa sur la table. Hermione lui jeta un immobilus puis pris un peu de recul en pointant sa baguette sur sa cible « Voici les mouvements que nous a appris Rogue : lever, baisser et trois cercles dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, dans un mouvement rapide. ENDOLORIS ! »

Une lueur sortie de la baguette d'Hermione et toucha l'araignée sans que cela n'est aucun effet sur elle.

« Aucun effet, bien sûr. Cependant quand nous avons vu Tonks dans le couloir et qu'elle a jeté un Doloris sur Harry, alors qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette, elle a fait un autre mouvement de baguette : lever, baisser et trois cercles dans le sens INVERSE des aiguilles d'une montre. ENDOLORIS ! »

Aussitôt un autre jet de lumière se dirigea vers l'araignée qui se mit à se tordre de douleur. Puis Hermione baissa sa baguette et regarda les autres la regarder béatement.

« Rogue est un espion pour le compte de Voldemort. Ils nous a trahi. Il a trahi l'ordre. »

« Erreur Granger. »

La voix de Draco Malefoy avait retenti dans la salle à la demande. Tous sortirent leurs baguette.

« EXPELIARMUS ! » S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix.

Les baguettes échappèrent aussitôt de leurs mains et Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson sortant de plusieurs capes d'invisiblité apparurent.

« Erreur Granger ! » Répéta Malefoy. « Comment pourrait-il trahir le ministère si il n'avait pas vraiment quitté le mage noir. »


	56. Retour à Square Grimmaud

Chapitre 56 : Retour à Square Grimmaud  
  
« Intéressante cette salle. Ca faisait un petit moment que je me demandai comment vous faisiez pour disparaître soudainement de cette merveilleuse carte »

Draco Malefoy sorti de sa poche la carte du Maraudeur.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? » Demanda Harry.

« Moi ? J'aimerai que mon père soit enfin libre de ses mouvements...Et cela ne devrai plus tarder. »

« Tu rêves Malefoy ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Rêver ? Je crois que je suis en meilleure position que toi pour rêver Sang de Bourbe. »

Malefoy s'approcha du vivarium et y plongea sa main pour en sortir une araignée qu'il posa sur une commode.

« Vous savez la différence entre vous et moi c'est que moi j'ai suivi des cours correct avec le professeur Rogue. AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Malefoy jeta un sort sur l'araignée qui tomba de la commode et se retrouva les pattes en l'air, immobile.

« Ce qui fait que mes amis et moi avons une petite longueur d'avance sur vous. »

« Et tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir ? » Demanda Harry. « Dans un peu plus d'une heure et demi commence notre première heure de cours. On se rendra compte de notre absence et de la votre. » Les Serpentard se mirent à rire.

« C'est amplement suffisant pour ce que nous avons à faire. D'autant plus que dans quelques minutes, l'assaut sera lancé au cœur de Londres pour occuper les employés minables de ton oncle alors qu'au final il ne trouverons rien comme d'habitude, à part quelque reste de sortilège à retardement. Quels bandes d'incapables. N'est ce pas ma chère? »

Draco Malefoy s'approcha de Pansy Parkinson qui lui souri.

«Tu n'es qu'une pourriture ! » S'exclama Luna.

« Oh ! Ca me touche ce que tu me dis, parce que ton père, qui va avoir quelques problèmes à son journal d'ici... »

Malefoy regarda sa montre un instant.

« 12 minutes exactement traite lui aussi de pourriture pas mal de grands sorciers de mon entourage que j'ai l'intention de vous présenter. Franchement ça me flatte ! »

La porte de la salle à la demande s'ouvrit et les serpentards se redressèrent brusquement par méfiance.

« Ce n'est que moi ! » S'exclama Rogue. « Je vois que Poudlard révèle encore ses secrets. Quelle salle stupéfiante ! Vous n'avez pas eu de mal à maîtriser la situation à ce que je vois. »

« Non professeur. » Répliqua Malefoy.

Severus Rogue s'approcha de Harry peu à peu.

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cette situation m'enchante Potter. Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger et vous ramenez tous au grand mage noir pour qu'il puisse vous tuer. »

« Votre situation de larbin de Voldemort vous plaît tant que ça ? » dit Harry sèchement.

Le sourire de Rogue s'affaissa brusquement.

« Je vous trouve très impertinent pour quelqu'un qui va mourir. Contrairement à vous j'ai eu l'intelligence de voir où ma situation serai la plus avantageuse et la direction de Poudlard est un poste qui me conviendrai tout à fait lorsque notre grand mage noir aura pris le contrôle de ce pays dans un peu près... »

« Une heure trente deux minutes »

« Merci monsieur Malefoy. Nous avons donc encore 7 grosses minutes de patience avant d'utiliser le portoloin que l'on ma envoyé par poudre de cheminette et qui nous emmènera vers un endroit qui nous est familier ce cher monsieur Potter et moi même, le temps que nous allions chercher Mrs Lestrange et le miroir des ombres au 12 square Grimaud...Parce que vous ne la saviez peut être pas cher Mr Potter mais notre cher ministre de la magie est un sinistre abruti naïf qui voue une confiance aveugle a quiconque obtient l'amitié d'Albus Dumbledore ».

Severus Rogue toussota puis modifia sa voix en imitant l'oncle de Harry.

« Voyez vous Severus, je pense que le miroir sera en sécurité à Square Grimaud puisque peu de gens connaissent l'existence de ces lieux. J'y posterai un auror, pas la peine d'en mettre plus. »

Harry se retint de hurler sa rage.

« Quel naïf ! » S'exclama Rogue d'une voix normale. « Il a du oublier que la cousine de Sirius Black connaissait évidemment cette maison qui n'apparaît qu'à quelque privilégiés. Bellatrix n'a pas eu de mal à exécuter cet auror posté devant le miroir et de m'envoyer ce Portoloin. »

Rogue possédait une lampe que Harry reconnu. Une lampe de chevet qui se trouvait au 12 square Grimaud sur une des tables du salon. Le professeur Rogue se retourna sur Malefoy.

« Vous savez où vous devez vous rendre ? »

« Bien sûr professeur. Nous devons aller à... »

« Jamais vous m'entendez ! Ne prononcez jamais l'endroit où nous allons, questions de sécurit ! »

Malefoy baissa les yeux alors que Rogue lui tendit une bourse.

« De la poudre de cheminette pour que vous vous rendiez...où vous devez aller ! N'oubliez pas de jeter un sort de surdité provisoire sur nos prisonniers avant de partir. En attendant, Mr Potter va me suivre car j'ai besoin de lui pour pouvoir récupérer le miroir des ombres. Donnez moi sa baguette Malefoy, j'en aurais besoin.»

Draco Malefoy donna la baguette puis Rogue tira Harry par la manche et regarda une dernière fois ses amis visiblement très inquiet.

« Ce n'est pas un adieu avec vos amis Potter ! Vous les reverrez et vous mourrez ensemble de la main du Grand mage noir, comme il le désir. Il désire faire de votre mort un spectacle inoubliable. Approchez donc et poser votre main sur ce portoloin. »

Harry s'approcha un peu plus de Rogue qui pointait sa baguette sur sa tempe puis posa sa main sur la lampe.  
  
Il se senti alors comme absorbé dans un tourbillon et se retrouva, en un instant, sur le trottoir en face du 12 square Grimmaud.

« Dépêchez vous Potter » Dit Rogue d'une voix pressante. « Entrer ! et je vous déconseille de faire le moindre geste brusque. »

Harry sentait la baguette de Rogue dans le creux de son dos. Il monta les marches du 12 square Grimmaud et ouvrit la porte. En face de lui se trouvait un corps inanimé devant les escaliers où Bellatrix Lestrange s'était installé, jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux en la faisant tourner autours de sa baguette. La haine que Harry avait pour cette femme lui fit serrer ses poings. Le fait d'être impuissant et désarmé, face à elle, le mettait hors de lui.

« Je t'attendais Snivulus ! Tu en as mis du temps. J'ai pensé un instant que tu t'étais dégonflé comme tu en a l'habitude. »

«Ne m'apelle pas comme ça Bella et je ne me dégonfle pas! » Dit Rogue en poussant Harry avec sa baguette. « Ne cherche pas à me discréditer en permanence. Je livre Potter, n'est ce pas une preuve de ma fidélit ?"

« Il m'en faut bien plus Snivulus » Ajouta Bellatrix en enjambant le corps inanimés. « Qui s'était lui en fait ? »

Rogue se pencha vers le corps pour regarder le visage.

« Parker. Un jeune auror sans valeur employé à la va vite. Un incompétent de premier ordre, je l'ai eu comme élève il y a quelques années. Une proie facile et totalement inutile. »

Bellatrix Lestrange passa devant Rogue et le regarda de haut en bas.

« Je pense que, contrairement à certain, je n'ai plus besoin de prouver ma fidélité et que tuer nos adversaires quel que soit leurs valeurs et bien plus important que d'enseigner quelques petites techniques à des adolescents snobinards et vaniteux comme le fils Malefoy. D'ailleurs si ce petit tiens de son père, il risque de le payez très cher un jour. »

Bellatrix Lestrange se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au sous sol. Rogue força alors Harry à la suivre, pointant toujours sa baguette sur lui.

« Rappelle toi Bella ! Lorsque Potter ouvrira la porte, il ne faut surtout pas que tu écoutes les voix qui proviennent de derrière le miroir ! »

« Je le sais oui ! » Soupira Bellatrix en ouvrant la porte. « Sinon je risquerai de finir comme mon débile de cousin Sirius. »

Harry ne pu se retenir. Il fonça vers Bellatrix la poussant brusquement dans l'escalier qu'elle dévalait. Rogue retenu Harry par le col et pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe.

« NE PARLEZ PLUS DE SIRIUS AINSI ! »

« Calmez vous Potter ! Ce que vous faîtes ne sert à rien. Bella a subi bien pire ! »

« Tu étais sensé le retenir Snivulus ! » Cria Bellatrix en bas de l'escalier.

« Et toi tu es priée de ne plus m'appeler Snivulus ! Et cesse donc de crier comme tu le fais ! Mrs Black déteste le bruit. »

« Ma tante m'a toujours adorée, elle ne m'en voudra pas ! Je trouve son tableau charmant d'ailleurs. Vous avez de la chance Potter que l'on doit vous livrer vivant au seigneur noir. »

« Avancez Potter ! » Dit Rogue en enfonçant sa baguette dans les côtes de Harry.  
  
Harry descendit les escalier lentement poussé par la baguette de Rogue. Il arriva alors dans la cuisine du sous sols ou Bellatrix Lestrange était en train de se relever de sa chute et s'épousseter.

« Exactement les même manières que Lily ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a pu pousser des gens dans les escaliers quand elle était jeune. James était le premier servi. Il la mettait tellement en colère ! Je me rappel que le jour où elle a appris que je rejoignait le camp du mage noir, elle m'aurai pousser aussi dans les escaliers si il y en avait un. Harry regarda Bellatrix d'un air surpris. « Elle avait peur d'utiliser sa baguette et de faire réelllement souffrir les gens. C'est vraiment dommage ! Une sorcière si douée...on aurait pu rester les meilleures amie du monde si elle ne vouait pas cette espèce d'idéal d'amour et de générosité aux autres. Beurk ! »

La respiration de Harry s'accéléra.

« Vous avez trahie ma mère. »

« C'est elle qui n'a pas été raisonnable ! Je l'avais prévenue et elle en est morte. Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. »

« On a pas le temps de parler de tout cela ! » S'exclama Rogue qui tira Harry vers la porte du placard où dormait Kreattur. « Potter ouvrez cette porte ! Votre oncle a lancé un sortilège pour que seul un Evans puisse l'ouvrir et vous avez du sang de Evans alors OUVREZ CETTE PORTE ! »

« Du calme Snivulus. »

« JE T'AI DEJA DI D'ARRETER DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! »

« Je te conseil de cesser de me hurler dessus, car si je demande au mage noir de pouvoir te tuer maintenant, il me donnerai pleinement son accord. Fait ton travail jusqu'au bout pour une fois Snivulus ! »

Les regards de Lestranges et de Rogue se croisèrent un instant puis Rogue tira Harry bien en face de la porte. Et lui rendit sa baguette.

« Votre baguette Potter ! Je vous déconseille de faire le moindre mouvement brusque et d'ouvrir cette porte en jetant un alohomora dessus. »

« Et pourquoi je le ferai ? »Demanda Harry en regardant Rogue d'un air de dégoût.

« Parce que sinon je serai obligé d'aller chercher votre cousin pour le tuer devant vos yeux. Est ce une raison suffisante pour vous Potter ? »

Harry détourna son regard puis fixa la porte en pointant sa baguette dessus. Il n'avait pas le choix.

« Alohomora ! »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui semblait interminable. Un immense miroir apparu alors dans un cadre étincelant d'or et de pierres précieuses avec des sculptures anciennes et une écriture étrange au sommet, dans une langue qui lui était inconnu. C'était un miroir magnifique si il n'était pas si terrible se disait Harry. Il entendait des voix ensorcelante derrière ce miroir et s'efforçait à les ignorer.

« Bien Potter ! » S'exclama Rogue en arrachant la baguette des mains de Harry. « On a perdu trop de temps, il va falloir y aller. Tu sera capable d'emmener le miroir avec toi Bella ? »

« Me prend tu pour une imbécile ? Je passe devant. Wingardium Leviosa ! »

Bellatrix monta les escaliers en dirigeant le miroir avec sa baguette puis poussé par Rogue Harry fut obligé de la suivre jusqu'au salon où un feu brûlait dans la cheminée.

« Jette lui un sort de surdité que je puisse partir par cheminette sans qu'il sache où nous allons. » Commanda Bellatrix.

« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! » grogna Rogue.

Tout un coup une alarme se mit à retentir dans le salon.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Lestrange en regardant autours d'elle.

« Potter c'est vous ca viens de votre poche ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? Eteignez moi ça ! » Ordonna Rogue.

« Ce n'est que ma montre. »

Harry sortit sa montre de sa poche et s'apprêta à l'éteindre quand il s'aperçut que les aiguilles de Luna, Ron et Hermione s'était dirigé vers Azkaban.

« Dépéchez vous de l'éteindre ! » Dit Rogue en s'énervant. Harry s'éxécuta puis Rogue lui arracha sa montre des mains.

« Donnez moi ça ! » Il jeta la montre sur le fauteuil furieusement. « Vous n'en n'aurez plus besoin Potter ! Le temps passe vite en enfer. »

Rogue pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur Harry et lui jeta un sort de surdité provisoire. Il vit alors Bellatrix entrée dans la cheminée puis disparaître puis il entra avec Rogue qui pris une pleine poignée de poudre de cheminette. Harry savait où il allait, sa montre l'avait indiqué. Il espéra alors qu'on allait retrouvé sa montre rapidement.


	57. Les geôles

Chapitre 57 :Les geôles.  
  
Après un voyage tumultueux par poudre de cheminette, Harry se retrouva au côté de Rogue dans une grande salle circulaire entourée d'étagère de bibliothèque tellement chargée que certaines d'entre elle sétait éffondré sous leur poids ou quelque colone de fragile structure soutenanit un plafond des plus instable.

Bellatrix posait alors un grand drap blanc sur le miroir des ombres qu'elle avait déposé au milieu de la salle.

« Voil , il n'y a plus aucun risque en ce qui concerne ce miroir. Tu restes ici Snivulus et je ramène Potter. »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est moi qui l'ai ramené et je le rapporterai à notre maître. »

« C'est là ou tu te trompes Snivulus ! JE ramène Potter et TU gardes le miroir. Ordre du grand mage noir. »

Bellatrix sorti une feuille de parchemin de sa poche et la tendit à Rogue.

« Ce n'est pas en recherchant sa sympathie que tu te fera pardonner de ta traîtrise de si tôt. » Continua Bellatrix.. « D'autant plus que ton rôle d'espion au ministère est maintenant terminer. Tu ne lui sert plus à rien...Réfléchi bien à ce que je viens de te dire, car ce pourrai bien être la dernière chose que tu fasse avant de rejoindre certaines de tes connaissances là dedans. »

Bellatrix désigna de la tête le miroir des ombres.

« La baguette de Potter s'il te plaît que je la mette avec les autres ! »

Avec un regard méprisant Rogue donna la baguette à Bellatrix Lestrange puis celle ci tira violement Harry par l'épaule pour l'inciter a avancer vers un petite arcade , seul et unique entrée de la salle.

« Potter te tiendra compagnie derrière le miroir, je ne m'en fait pas pour toi Snivulus ! »

« Il ne me tuera pas ! » S'exclama Rogue.

« Et bien peut être qu'il te gardera comme Queudver si un jour il a besoin d'un bras. A tout à l'heure Snivulus ! »

« BELLA ! »

Mais Bellatrix Lestrange ne se retourna pas elle dirigeai Harry avec sa baguette vers un couloir qui semblait interminable éclairer tout du long par des centaines de torches et où on ne voyait pas la fin.

« Vous ne pensez pas que Voldemort pourrai vous tuer un jour où l'autre ? » S'exclama Harry.

« Il se fiche complètement de vous comme il se fiche de Rogue. Vous n'êtes que des serviteurs pour lui. »

« C'est bien essayer Potter, mais avec les ambitions de notre grand Mage noir, le travail qui nous attend est bien plus grand que vous ne le pensez ! Tant que je serai dans ses faveurs je n'ai absolument rien a craindre de lui. Ce qu'il faut c'est qu'il récupère toute son armée et le miroir va nous aider. Nous allons tuer des êtres inutiles comme vous par exemple et nous allons mettre l'âme d'un de alliés qui a perdu la vie il y a quelques années. C'est bien comme ça que les Londubat son revenu n'est ce pas ? Après tant d'année à l'état de légumes cela parait si évident ! Et puis avec nos recherches dans les livres de magie noires de la sublime bibliothèque que vous avez pu apercevoir, nous avons appris que cela était possible. »

Le couloir sembla interminable mais une lueur sembla apparaître au loin. Une salle beaucoup plus lumineuse que l'insalubre couloir qu'ils parcourraient. Harry entra. Dans la salle, il reconnus Luna, Ron et Hermione debout dans un coin de la salle entourée par Crabbe et Goyle pointant leur baguette sur eux. Une immense pile de baguette magique se trouvais à l'autre bout de cette salle sur une petite table près d 'un escalier qui tournait jusqu'à l'étage du dessus. Peter Petigrew accompagné de Draco Malefoy et de Pansy Parkinson discutait autours d'une table. Quand il apperçu Harry il se leva subitement de sa chaise en la faisant vacciller.

« Bien ! » Dit il nerveusement. « Tout se déroule comme il faut ! Le maître va être content. »

« Ou est il ? » Demanda Bellatrix.

« Il...il attend des nouvelles de Londres ! » Bégaya Pettigrew dont le visage était ravagé de tics. « Il ne souhaite pas être dérangé pour le moment. Il a des choses à régler. »

« Bien sûr ! » dit Bellatrix en jetant la baguette de Harry sur la pile de baguette. « Pourquoi les prisonniers sont encore l ? »

« C'est que... »

« Laisser Petigrew ! Votre stupidité ne me surprend plus. Mr Malefoy ? »

« Oui Miss Lestrange ? » Répondit Draco en se relevant de sa chaise. « Accompagnez moi je vous prie. Nous allons emmené ces prisonniers dans leurs cellules. Les autres, attendez ici !»

Tout un coup la pile de baguette s'effondra subitement de la tablese répandant dans tout les côté et Bellatrix Lestrange se mit à éclater de rire.

«Il fallait bien que ça tombe ! Au moins nous aurons assez de baguette pour la nouvelle armée. »  
  
Harry fut poussé auprès de ses amis puis Lestrange et Draco Malefoy les incitèrent à se diriger vers une autre arcade où sétendait un long couloir comme celui qui avait été traversé auparavant tout aussi lugubre. Des regards s'échangèrent sans un mot. Les espoirs d'Harry ne reposait que sur sa montre. Si elle était retrouvé, il y aurai un espoir. Dans le cas contraire, sans armes et sans baguettes il leur était impossibles de s'en sortir. Ils arrivèrent devant une lourde porte en chêne qui fut ouverte par un sortillège. Il se retrouvèrent dans une salle ronde avec 5 cellules différentes toutes humides et malodorante.

« Vous avez de la chance vous êtes juste en dessous des égouts » dit Bellatrix Lestrange sur un ton ironique.

Malefoy souri. Chacun fut enfermé dans une cellule différente et Draco Malefoy eu un sourire encore plus large quand il jeta un dernier sortilège pour verrouillé la cellule.

« Vous avez terminer Mr Malefoy ? »

« Oui , Miss Lestrage » Répondit il en jetant un dernier regard sur Harry. « C'est terminer pour lui. »

« Bien...très bien ! Passons donc à la prochaine étape. Accio Baguette »

La baguette de Draco Malefoy lui échapa des mains et Bellatrix Lestrange se retrouva en sa possession.

« La dernière geôle est pour vous ! Veuillez vous donner la peine d'entrer ! »  
  
Draco Malefoy semblait abasourdi. Tous était surpris d'ailleurs.

« M...Mais, mais... »

« Arrêter ce bégaiment insuportable Mr Malefoy ! Je vous ai dis de rentrer ! Dois je me montrer plus clair ? » Ajouta t'elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Draco Malefoy recula lentement vers la cinquième cellule fixant la baguette qui la pointait et regarda les yeux de Bellatrix Lestrange d'un air désespéré.

« Cessez votre regard pitoyable! C'est vraiment insupportable ! »

« P...Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Comment ça pourquoi ? » Répondit Bellatrix sur un ton faussement naïf. « Vous voulez dire Pourquoi je vous enferme c'est ça ? Eh bien, maintenant que notre grand mage noir est de retour et que bientôt il dirigera ce pays, il aimerai écrasé tout ceux qui ont...trop d'ambition. Comme votre père qui a la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir tout dirigé à sa manière. Et vous êtes une pression de choix. Bien que je pense que votre père sera tué à son retour de Londres, comme vous d'ailleurs pour que nous reformions une armée fidèle. Il faut pour cela faire quelques sacrifices comme votre vie et celle de votre père par exemple. »

Elle referma la geôle de Malefoy et la verrouilla grâce à un sortilège. Il s'écroula contre le mur de sa cellule.

« Mes amis vont venir me chercher ! Ils ne me laisserons pas ici ! »

« De quels amis vous parler Mr Malefoy ? Vous n'avez pas d'amis ! Mr Crabbe et Mr Goyle sont ravis d'être considérés comme des apprentis Mangemorts et cela fait 2 semaines qu'ils savent que vous alliez atterrir ici. Quand à Miss Parkinson, si elle le souhaite, elle sera elle aussi considéré comme une apprentie. Sinon elle sera tué. Alors je le répète, de quels amis vous parlez Mr Malefoy ? »

Malefoy frappa ses deux mains contre le sol d'énervements. Bellatrix Lestrange éclata de rire.

« Bien je vous laisse bavarder ! Vous avez peut être des choses à vous dire avant de mourir. A très bientôt ! »  
  
Elle quitta la salle et referma la porte derrière elle dans un claquement sourd.

« C'est pas vrai ! » cria Harry en frappant vigoureusement sur un des barreaux de sa cellule.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Harry ? » demanda Luna.

« Ils ont volé le Miroir des Ombres. Rogue est en train de le garder dans la bibliothèque. »

« Nous sommes arrivés par là aussi » dit Hermione. « Je me demande où nous sommes. »

« AZKABAN ! » répondit en cœur Harry et Draco qui se mirent à se dévisager.

« Comment tu le sais Harry ? » Demanda Ron.

« Quand j'étais à Square Grimmaud, Ma montre à sonné et m'a signalé que vous étiez à Azkaban. »

« Mais comment ça se fait puisqu'il y a un bouclier définitif ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Ils ne fonctionne pas dans ce sous sol. Il a été creusé après la formation du bouclier. »  
  
Tous se mirent à regarder vers la cellule de Malefoy toujours assis par terre, la tête entre ses bras.

« On ne pourra pas sortir facilement d'ici. » Dit Hermione pour couper court au silence régnant. « Il faut espérer qu'on nous retrouve. »

« Avant que l'on nous tue. » Fit Ron.

La porte en chêne s'ouvrit alors doucement. Tout le monde se releva la gorge nouée. Puis elle se referma toute aussi lentement.

« En plus il y a des fantômes dans le coin ! » ajouta Ron.

« Coucou c'est moi le fantôme ! »

« Mark ? »

« Je pari que vous êtes content de me voir. » Dit Mark en ôtant une cape d'invisibilité. « Ca vous dit qu'on parte rapidement d'ici ? »


	58. Et tout sembla se briser

Chapitre 58 : Et tout sembla se briser...  
  
« Comment as tu su? » Demanda Hermione.  
  
« Quand nous sommes arrivé à Poudlard, Je suis parti avec Liliana vers le jardin et puis...nous sommes parti faire un tour vers la salle à la demande pour parler.... de ce qui c'est passé à Sainte Mangouste. ALOHOMORA ! »  
  
Mark ouvrit la porte de la cellule de Harry, puis se tourna vers celle de Ron.  
  
« J'ai vu que la porte était apparu et je me suis permis d'écouter à travers et à regarder par le trou de la serrure. ALOHOMORA ! »  
  
Ron ouvrit sa porte puis incita Mark a ouvrir celle d'Hermione.  
  
« Quand j'ai vu que Rogue voulais emmener Harry à Square Grimmaud, Liliana est parti chercher du renfort et appelé des professeurs. ALOHOMORA ! »  
  
La cellule d'Hermione s'ouvrit à son tour.  
  
« J'ai vu que Malefoy partait avec vous par poudre de cheminette et comme personne n'allait savoir où vous alliez, j'ai décidé de vous suivre. ALOHOMORA ! »  
  
Luna alla rejoindre les autres au centres de la salle et lui demanda.  
  
« Et cette cape d'invisibilité tu l'as eu où ? »  
  
« Malefoy la laissé dans la salle à la demande. Je l'ai ramassé puis j'ai utilisé la poudre de cheminette avec. C'était risqué parce que les voyages par cheminette ne passe pas inaperçu mais Malefoy et sa bande avait déjà quitté la bibliothèque. »  
  
Mark s'approcha de la cellule de Malefoy et pointa sa baguette sur lui en restant silencieux. Malefoy se releva au fond de sa cellule recherchant le regard de Mark.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? » Dit il sur un ton de défi.  
  
Mark détourna les yeux un instant. Puis le défia du regard à son tour.  
  
« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je pourrais faire à ton égard. ALOHOMORA ! »  
  
Mark poussa violemment la porte de la cellule de Malefoy.  
  
« Tu as 2 solutions. Soit tu sonnes l'alerte pour qu'on viennent tous nous tuer, y compris toi et ton père ; soit tu viens avec nous et tu essayes de sauver la vie de ton père. »  
  
Malefoy sorti alors lentement de sa cellule, puis resta accolé au murs sans jeter un regard aux autres. Malgré toute la haine que Harry ressentait pour lui, il comprit le geste de Mark. Malefoy n'avait plus rien à lui plus d'ami, plus d'allié. Il ne pouvait même plus avoir cet fierté qui le distinguait tant, juste la pitié de ces anciens ennemis.  
  
« Ca ne change rien au problème. Nous avons une seul cape d'invisibilité et une baguette pour 6 personnes. » Dit Hermione. « Je ne vois pas comment nous pouvons sortir d'ici sans être repérés. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas mais en ce qui concerne vos baguettes j'ai réussi à les récupérer. C'est moi qui ai fait tomber la pile tout à l'heure. Je croyait que j'allais me faire repérer ! »  
  
Mark sortit des baguettes de sa poche et les redistribua à leurs propriétaires. Il tendit à Malefoy la sienne sans même le regarder.  
  
« Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Luna. « Il va falloir récupérer le miroir et prévenir les autres. Le seul moyen de repartir c'est de réutiliser de la poudre de cheminette dans la bibliothèque sans se faire repérer. »  
  
« Rogue surveille le miroir là bas » Dit Harry. « Pendant que l'un de nous s'occupe du miroir, l'autre devra distraire Rogue. »  
  
« Je le ferai » Dit Malefoy  
  
Ils se mirent tous à le dévisager alors que celui ci n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.  
  
« Je le ferai. » Répéta t'il sans jeter le moindre regard sur eux. « Je ne pense pas qu'il sache que Bellatrix m'a enfermer ici avec vous. »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui nous dis que tu ne nous trahira pas ? » dit Ron. « Tu es comme eux, tu n'as aucune parole. Tu serai capable de nous dénoncer pour te tirer d'affaire en léchant les bottes de Voldemort. »  
  
« Je les connais, il me tuerai de tout de manière. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ils sont organisés et quels moyens ils utilisent pour arriver à leur fin. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de sauver mon père à tout prix, Weasley. Si vous mourrez, je m'en fiche totalement. Tant que je peu partir tout de suite après pour le rejoindre, je ferai ce qu'il y a faire. »  
  
« Alors je pars avec toi. Tu t'occupera de Rogue et moi je mettrai le miroir en sécurité. Tu partira après rejoindre ton père. On aura plus besoin de toi. »  
  
« Je crois franchement que ce n'est pas raisonnable ! » S'exclama Ron. « Je suis sûre qu'il va nous faire un sale coup. Il vaut mieux que je parte avec toi, Harry. »  
  
« Ron ! Je crois que Harry a raison. » Dit Mark. « Si la vie de ton père en dépendait, je crois que toi aussi tu t'abstiendrai de faire quoique ce soit qui puisse te faire échouer. »  
  
Ron détourna le regard.  
  
« Je persiste à croire que ce n'est pas une bonne chose. » Dit Ron en haussant la voix. « Si son père meurt, il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite. Ce n'est qu'un meurtrier. »  
  
« Ron ! »  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine Hermione ! Je pense pleinement ce que je dis. Je n'aime pas ce type. » Dit il en désignant Malefoy. « Si il le pouvait, il ferai en sorte que nous restions ici pour le restant de nos jours. Bon sang, mais je ne comprend pas ! Vous avez vu l'état de nos parents à l'hôpital ! Son père était sûrement dans le coup. C'est peut être lui qui a touché ton père Mark...ou bien le tien Luna ! C'est peut être même à cause de lui que Tonks à tant souffert et vous voulez qu'on aille le sauver après tout ce qu'on a vécu? Vous voulez qu'on revive l'inquiétude que cette pourriture de Malefoy aille tuer un membre de votre famille un jour ? Parce que si il en a l'occasion, il le fera lui, et sans hésiter. Alors qu'il aille en enfer et bon débarras ! »  
  
« Ron réfléchit ! Si il prévient son père, cela nous fera un ennemis à combattre en moins à Londres ! » Dit Luna. « Peut être que grâce à cela beaucoup de gens vont survivre. Peut être que plusieurs membre de ta famille, de celle de Mark, mon père et une bonne partie des moldus et sorciers de Londres seront en vie grâce à ce geste. Et chaques minutes, chaques secondes compte. Qu'il veuille se venger plus tard, on s'en fiche Ron, on le combattra plus tard. Ce qui compte c'est maintenant. Si ça se trouve, ton père, ta mère où un de tes frères est en train de se faire tuer par son père à l'instant même. Alors laisse le partir Ron ! Laisse le partir ! »  
  
Luna se mit à pleurer et se jeta dans les bras de Harry. Ron, les yeux brillants, s'assit par terre et se recroquevilla en cachant sa tête sur ses genoux, alors qu'Hermione s'agenouilla auprès de lui.  
  
« Qu'il y aille » murmura t'il. « Et si son père ne se fait pas tuer, c'est moi qui le ferai un jour. »  
  
Harry savait que le geste de Ron lui coûtait énormément. Il avait failli perdre un membre de sa famille si souvent qu'à cet instant Harry compris que c'est ce que craignais Ron le plus au monde. Harry avait cette crainte aussi. Il fallait agir et vite.  
  
« On y va Malefoy ! »  
  
Harry pris la cape d'invisibilité et la mis autours de lui. Malefoy s'approcha en regardant Ron toujours assis par terre.  
  
« Il va falloir qu'on y aille doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer et faire attention car une cape pour deux personnes commencent à être un peu petit. » Harry se retourna vers ses amis. « Vous devriez retourner dans les cellules ou cas ou quelqu'un reviendrai. Tu n'as qu'à prendre ma place Mark et vous trouverez bien quelque chose pour que l'on pense que Malefoy est là. »  
  
« Je m'en charge » Dit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil sur Ron qui n'avait pas bougé.  
  
« A tout à l'heure ! Je reviens vite avec de l'aide. »  
  
Harry sourit à Luna puis rabaissa la capuche de la cape, disparaissant ainsi aux yeux des autres. Il ouvrit la porte en chêne et se retrouva avec Malefoy dans un long couloir sombre. Au fond de ce couloir, on pouvait distinguer des personnes passer furtivement. Il y avait apparemment de l'agitation.  
  
« Il va falloir qu'on passe sans se faire remarquer. »  
  
« Je sais Potter ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. »  
  
Ils progressèrent lentement dans le couloir, à pas feutrés. Des voix commencèrent à s'élever, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à percevoir ce qui était dis au début puis les voix commencèrent à être plus audible.  
  
« Il ne vas pas être content ! Non il ne vas pas être content ! »  
  
« La ferme Pettigrew ! LA FERME ! » hurla Bellatrix. « Ils ne nous trouveront jamais ici. Nous avons le miroir et c'est tout ce qui compte. »  
  
« Mais comment ils ont su ? »  
  
« Je n'en sais rien ! Si nous ne bougeons pas, il ne nous trouverons pas. Il faudrait déjà qu'ils arrivent à vaincre tout les détraqueurs. »  
  
« Mais Dumbledore ? »  
  
« Dumbledore n'est pas immortel ! Il sera tué comme toute cette vermine. Tant que tout se passe bien à Londres, c'est parfait, nous n'avons rien à craindre et le grand mage noir prendra le pouvoir ! »  
  
Harry était obnubilé par ce qui était dit qu'il failli bousculer un chaise. Draco Malefoy le retint avant. Le couloir menant à la bibliothèque était proche il ne restait que quelque pas.  
  
« Tu emmènera les enfants avec toi voir le maître » Murmura Bellatrix « Ca ne leur fera pas de mal. Quand a la petite Parkinson, tu aviseras selon sa réaction. »  
  
Cette fois ci c'est Harry qui du tirer sur la manche de Malefoy pour le faire avancer. Ils entrèrent dans ce très long couloir qui semblait sans fin et en arrivant à une distance où personne ne pouvait les entendre, Malefoy murmura.  
  
« Ils vont tuer Pansy ! » murmura Malefoy  
  
« Ils ne le feront pas Malefoy ! Tu n'as pas compris ? Apparemment Dumbledore est tout prêt. »  
  
« Il se fera tuer. »  
  
« Il ne se fera pas tuer par contre ton père se le fera si tu ne te dépêche pas ! » S'énerva Harry.  
  
La fin du couloir était proche. La cheminée était devenue apparente et la silhouette de Rogue apparaissait comme figé devant le miroir. Ils s'approchèrent lentement et se retrouvèrent à l'entrée. Rogue regardait le feu de cheminée.  
  
« Tu peux sortir de dessous la cape et essayer de distraire Rogue » Murmura Harry.  
  
Mais Harry fut surpris, Malefoy arracha la cape d'invisibilité. Harry était à découvert mais Rogue qui lui tournait le dos ne le voyait pas. Harry se cacha derrière une colonne et essaya de chercher Malefoy caché sous sa cape, mais c'était impossible. Le Miroir des Ombres se mit à vaciller. Rogue bougea alors légèrement la tête vers le miroir qui s'était immobilisé. Rogue se remit alors à contempler le feu de cheminée. Harry s'approcha derrière le miroir lentement pour rattraper Malefoy. Ce fut trop tard. Le Miroir des Ombres se brisa sur le sol de la bibliothèque. Rogue qui a du contourné la chute du miroir s'était mis à dévisager Harry avec un regard déformé par la colère.  
  
« Potter ! Salle Vermine vous avez briser mon dernier espoir pour avoir la confiance du mage noir. VOUS MOURREZ AVEC MOI ! »  
  
Rogue s'apprêtât à jeter un sort sur Harry mais une explosion provenant de la cheminée retentit lui faisant détourner son regard. Malefoy était parti, il fallait en profiter.  
  
« EXPERLIARMUS ! »  
  
La baguette de Rogue s'échappa de sa main.  
  
« Vous voulez me tuez n'est ce pas ? ALLEZ Y POTTER ! ALLEZ Y ! »  
  
La colère de Rogue se fit ressentir dans ces murs. Des livres commençaient à tomber de la bibliothèque.  
  
« Je ne crains pas la mort, elle a fait parti de ma vie comme elle fait parti de la votre Potter ! Tuer moi ! TUER MOI POTTER ! Parce que je vous tuerai de toute façon ! »  
  
Harry senti sa gorge rétractée au fur et à mesure que Rogue s'approchait de lui. Il commençai à étouffer et mettais sa main sur sa gorge comme pour retirer une main invisible. La douleur était insoutenable et Harry atterrit sur les genoux.  
  
« C'est si simple de vous tuer ! Comment lui n'as t'il pas réussi ? C'EST SI SIMPLE ET LUI N'AS PAS REUSSI ! »  
  
Harry suffocait sa baguette lui échappa des mains. Rogue était auprès de lui et mis ses mains autours du coup de Harry.  
  
« LE SURVIVANT VA MOURIR D'ETOUFFEMENT ! PAR UN SIMPLE ETRANGLEMENT ! »  
  
Harry bascula au sol et Rogue s'était mis sur lui serrant son coup de plus belle. Pour Harry s'était la fin. Il avait froid et il ne sentait qu'une légère chaleur sur ses côtes. 


	59. L'alliance des maisons

Chapitre 59 : L'alliance des maisons.  
  
Harry se sentait partir et il avait déjà l'impression d'être auprès de ses parents et d'entendre leur voix au loin l'appelant. Il allait pouvoir être avec eux et il n'avait plus peur de mourir

« Harry ! » dit une voix féminine lointaine.

« Maman ? »

« Harry...ton miroir...ton miroir prend le ! »

« Miroir ? »

Harry compris soudain d'où provenait cette douce chaleur. Il glissa sa main lentement et avec difficulté dans sa poche puis le remonta soudainement pour l'interposer entre son visage et le visage de Rogue ébloui par la lumière.

« QU'EST CE QUE C'EST ? CE...ce... »

Rogue se tut et s'effondra sur Harry et le miroir s'éteignit soudainement. Harry repris son souffle. Il avait mal au cou et se dégagea avec difficulté du corps de Rogue. Celui ci avait les yeux grands écarquillés, le regard vide et la bouche ouverte mais il ne bougeai plus. Il venait de tuer son professeur.

« Je l'ai tu » murmura t'il.

Harry regarda alors son miroir et souri. Il se releva et se dirigea vers le Miroir des Ombres brisés et encore recouvert d'un drap. C'était finalement une bonne chose se disait il, puisqu'il avait le sien et c'est tout ce qui comptait.  
  
Harry s'accroupit et releva le drap du Miroir. Une effluve de couleur scintillante en jaillir et s'évaporer. Les différents sortilèges que refermaient le miroir s'étaient évanouis. Il reprit alors ses esprits et décida de rejoindre ses amis. Avec sa baguette et le miroir, il se sentait prêt a affronter Lestrange et Pettigrew ainsi que tout les autres même si sa lutte avec Rogue l'avait épuisé et qu'il avait encore beaucoup de mal à respirer normalement. Il avait perdu assez de temps et il se releva pour récupérer sa baguette.  
  
Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une lumière éblouissante qui jaillissait du couloir. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas remarquer le bruit lointain qui semblait se rapprocher jusqu'à lui. Ce n'était pas un seul bruit mais un espèce de mélange de différents bruits ressemblant à des jets de sorts et des pas qui courraient vers lui. Il se dépêcha de ramasser sa baguette et eu juste le temps de se retourner. Bellatrix Lestrange était apparu à l'entrée de la salle, bouche bée, observant ce qui restait du miroir. Harry s'était mis en position pour se défendre mais Bellatrix pointa elle même sa baguette sur Harry tout en observant les alentours.

« Qu'avez vous fait, Potter ? »

Elle passa auprès du corps de Rogue et le secoua de son pied.

« Quel idiot ! Se faire avoir par un gosse ! »

Elle s'approcha de la cheminée à petit pas tout en ne quittant pas Harry des yeux.

« N'y penser même pas ! » Dit Harry. « Je ne vous laisserai pas vous en aller. »

« Oh mais si vous me laisserez car je vous laisse de quoi vous occupez ! Ca fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas fait un de leur célèbre baisers. »

Harry détourna le regard vers l'entrée de la salle. La salle commençait à se rafraîchir si bien que Harry commençait à frissonner.

« EXPERLLIARMUS ! »

La baguette de Harry avait traversé la salle. Bellatrix avait profiter du fait qu'il regardait ailleurs pour le désarmer. Elle entra dans la cheminée avec le sac plein de poudre de cheminette.

« Allée des Embrumes ! »

Un nuage de fumée passa devant Bellatrix Lestrange qui disparut subitement. Harry voulu se précipiter sur sa baguette, mais il était trop tard. Une nuée de détraqueurs étaient entrée dans la salle, encerclant Harry qui senti les forces qui lui restait s'évanouir. Sa baguette était trop loin et inaccessible. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Un des détraqueurs s'approcha de lui plus près et Harry pensa à son miroir. C'était la solution. Il le brandit devant lui mais rien n'y faisait. Le miroir ne fonctionnait plus.

« S'il te plaît ! Fonctionne ! FONCTIONNE ! »

Le visage du détraqueur s'avançait dangereusement et Harry interposa le miroir entre leur 2 visages. D'un geste de la main, le détraqueur, projeta le miroir d'Harry contre le mur.

« NON ! Non... »

le visage du détraqueur s'approchant, Harry se senti à bout de force. Il se senti si faible qu'il souhaita que tout cela finisse rapidement. Sa vision se troubla. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait s'évanouir et ne plus jamais se réveiller.  
  
« SPERO PATRONUM ! »

Une lumière intense s'était mis à parcourir la bibliothèque. C'était un oiseau. Un oiseau immense qui volait dans la salle écartant les détraqueur qui tentait de s'enfuir par la cheminée. Harry plissa les yeux pour distinguer cet oiseau lumineux. C'était un phénix. Ou plutôt un patronus qui avait pris la forme de Phénix. C'était Dumbledore. Harry en était sûr.

« Harry je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si tu ne m'aide pas rapidement ! »

« Neville ? »

La silhouette flou de Neville commençait à devenir plus claire.

« Harry ! »

« Oui ! D'accord ! »

Harry profita de la faiblesse des détraqueurs pour saisir sa baguette.

« SPERO PATRONUM !»

Un cerf apparu alors et se mit à galoper dans la salle. Les détraqueurs s'échappèrent dans le conduit de cheminée puis les patronus disparurent. Harry s'effondra par terre.

« Ca va Harry ? »

« Oui » soupira t'il. « Merci. Mais qu'est ce que... »

« Dumbledore est avec nous. Il faut repartir. Viens et méfie toi ! C'est infesté de Détraqueurs ici. »

Neville rejoignit Harry en boitant et l'aida à se relever.

« Un phénix ! »

« Oui, je sais » répondit Neville en souriant. « J'ai été aussi surpris que toi. Je crois que mes souvenirs heureux sont plus puissants ses derniers temps. »

« Il faut aller chercher les autres. Ils sont... »

« Ils sont libérés. Et Rogue ? Il lui est arrivé quoi ? »

« MON MIROIR ! »

Harry se précipita vers son miroir. Il le regarda et ne vit que son reflet déformé par les fissures. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Harry ne pourrait plus parler à ses parents.

« Il faut qu'on y aille. » Dit Neville d'une voix hésitante.

« Des détraqueurs peuvent revenir plus nombreux. »

Harry mis son miroir brisé dans la poche de sa cape et suivi Neville.

« Bellatrix Lestrange est partie à l'allée des Embrumes. Il faut l'arrêté. »

« Il faut déjà qu'on sorte d'ici. »

Harry approuva et ils se dirigèrent vers le couloirs à pas rapides.

« Comment tu es arrivés ici ? »

« C'est Dumbledore qui nous a amené ici. »

« Nous ? »

« Tout les élèves volontaires de plus de 15 ans ainsi qu'une grande partie des professeurs de Poudlard. Prépare toi, je ne sais pas si ils ont réussi à se débarrasser de tout les détraqueurs. »

Harry sorti sa baguette, mais apparemment il n'y avait pas d'agitation.

« Où est Neville ? »

« Je suis là Susan. »

« Harry ! »

Luna se jeta au cou de Harry. Macgonagal et une dizaine d'élèves de Poudlard étaient présent. Pansy Parkinson pleurait à chaude larmes dans un coin de la pièce.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, ça va. »

Harry regarda le professeur Macgonagal.

« Lestrange et Drago Malefoy se sont enfuis par poudre de cheminette. » Dit il très calmement. « Je ne sais pas où est Malefoy mais Lestrange est à l'allée des Embrumes. »

« Et le professeur Rogue ? »

Harry sortit son miroir de sa poche et le montra au professeur Macgonagal. Hermione poussa une exclamation et mis ses mains devant sa bouche.

« Malefoy a brisé le Miroir des Ombres et le mien s'est cassé accidentellement. Le professeur Rogue a essayé de me tuer et... »

« Oui... » Soupira Macgonnagal. « Vous vous êtes défendu c'est bien naturel. Nous ferions mieux de partir d'ici. Le professeur Dumbledore et les autres doivent nous attendre à l'étage. »

« Mais Lestrange... »

« Nous avons fait déjà beaucoup Potter en venant ici. Nous avons réussi à recontrôler Azkaban et capturer Pettigrew ! »

« Pettigrew ? »

« Il est dans une des cellule avec messieurs Crabbe et Goyle. »

Harry ne dit pas un mot et se précipita vers les cellules.

« Mr Potter ! Mr Potter, revenez ! »

Harry fonça dans le couloir et ouvrit la vieille porte en chêne d'un coup de baguette Il aperçu Queudver tapisser au fond d'une cellule grillagé finement et se mit à hurler.

« OU EST ? "

« Voldemort ! Vous savez où il est ! ALORS, OU EST IL ? »

Harry pointa furieusement sa baguette qui commença à faire des étincelles sur Pettigrew. Queudver se mit à gémir.

« Harry ! Mon cher Harry ! Tu ne ferai pas ça ! »

« J'ai tué Rogue. Ce n'est pas un meurtre de plus qui va changer la situation. Vous vous êtes déjà échapper il y a 3 ans. Je ne vous laisserais pas repartir ! »

« Mr Potter, ce n'est pas à vous de faire justice ! »

« J'AI DEJA FAIT MA PROPRE JUSTICE EN TUANT ROGUE ! »

« Accio baguette ! » Le professeur Macgonnagal saisi la baguette d'Harry.

« L'autodéfense n'est pas un meurtre. Il est temps d'y aller, les aurors s'occuperont d'eux des qu'ils seront revenus de Londres. Je pense que nous avons des informations à fournir à propos de Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Le professeur Macgonnagal s'approcha de lui et lui souris en lui tendant sa baguette.

« Le tuer ne serviras à rien et vous réduirai à valoir autant que cet être misérable. Je ne veux que votre bien, Harry. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait Harry et rien qu'à ce simple geste et à son regard bienveillant, sa colère c'était évanoui. Harry regarda une dernière fois Peter Pettigrew puis regarda ses amis visiblement inquiet. Il leur souri et alla les rejoindre. Minerva Macgonnagal se retourna alors vers la cellule de Crabbe et Goyle et leur ouvrit la porte.

« Vous mériteriez de rester ici. Cependant vous êtes mineurs et encore mes élèves, bien que cela devrait changer rapidement. Croyez moi, vous aurez le droit à un régime spécial et la justice pour apprentis sorciers se chargera de vous. »

Crabbe et Goyle sortirent de leurs cellules et furent ligoter par un sortilège. Avec le regret de n'avoir pu découvrir où se trouvait Voldemort, Harry et les autres suivirent Macgonnagal jusqu'à l'entrée de la prison d'Azkaban où le Professeur Flitwick et le professeur Dumbledore ainsi qu'une soixantaine d'élèves de Poudlard les attendaient toujours sur leur garde.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir tous présents. » Dit le Professeur Dumbledore. « Mais nous ferions mieux de ne pas traîner ici. Cette prison est devenu une vrai anarchie. Nous devons repartir un par un c'est la règle au vue du bouclier qui entoure cette prison. Tout est réglé Professeur Macgonnagal ? »

« Le Miroir des Ombres et celui de Potter ont été brisés. Le professeur Rogue n'est plus de ce monde. »

Des exclamations et des murmures retentirent dans le hall. Dumbledore regarda Harry avec compassion.

« Le principal est là et c'est tout ce qui compte. »  
  
Les bruits lointains qui résonnais à l'intérieur de la prison était inquiétant. Le processus d'évacuation d'Azkaban était rapide et organisé si bien qu'après 10 minutes, Luna s'apprêtait à sortir et il ne resta plus que Harry et le professeur Macgonnagal.

« Allez y Miss Lovegood ! Nous vous suivons ! »

Luna grimpa quelque marche, se dirigea vers la porte où sa silhouette s'évanouis rapidement.

« A votre tour Mr Potter. »

C'est alors qu'un explosion lointaine retentit Harry se retourna vers le professeur Macgonnagal.

« Dépêchez vous ! Ce n'est rien ! »

Harry grimpa les marches en se retournant. Le professeur Macgonnagal le pressa de continuer sa route par un geste de la main. Elle même se retourna à plusieurs reprises.

« Allez ! C'est juste les fantômes d'Azkaban. Ne vous retournez plus. »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte et la franchi. Il se senti alors comme soulever de terre.

« NON VOUS NE ME TUEREZ PAS ! »

Alors qu'il s'élevait, Harry se retourna. Il vit un lumière verte se diriger vers le professeur Macgonnagal qui venait de hurler et qui évita l'attaque de peu. Puis une seconde lumière se projeta vers elle et elle s'éffondra.

« PROFESSEUR MACGONNAGAL ! »

Harry tenta de faire demi tour mais ses membres semblaient lier. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et son corps s'envolait de plus belle.

« PROFESSEUR ! »

« Harry ! Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Dumbledore avec un visage grave.

Harry se retrouva subitement au bord d'un lac auprès des autres élèves de Poudlard et du Professeur Dumbledore. Azkaban se trouvait au milieu du lac sur un îlot avec une espèce de coupole scintillante qui l'entourait.

« Le professeur Macgonnagal vient de se faire attaquer ! Il faut y retourner ! »

« Comment ? »

« Quelqu'un l'a attaquer alors que j'étais en train de partir ! JE L'AI VU TOMBER ! »

Dumbledore se retourna subitement puis se dirigea vers le bord du lac.

« Occupez vous des enfants Flitwick ! »

Dumbledore commença à lever les bras au bord de la rive.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Albus ! »

« Minerva ! »

Le professeur Macgonnagal était soudainement apparu essoufflée. Elle tomba au sol alors que Harry et Ron essayèrent de la soutenir.

« Ca ira ! Je vous remercie messieurs. » Dit elle avec une respiration saccadée.

« Que s'est il pass ? » Demanda Dumbledore en s'approchant d'elle.

« Bellatrix Lestrange est revenue et elle a tenté de me tuée. Mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir avant. »

« Mais je vous ai vu ! » S'exclama Harry. « Elle vous a touchée ! »

« Vous avez mal vu, Mr Potter. J'ai éviter le sortilège de peu. Elle a cru que j'étais touchée et elle s'est retournée. J'ai eu le temps de m'enfuir. »

Minerva Macgonnagal se releva avec difficulté.

« Je vous avouerai que je n'ai plus l'âge d'affronter une sorcière si puissante. »

« Vous exagérez Minerva ! Vous avez déjà affrontez des ennemis aussi puissant ! »

Macgonnagal fit un sourire en coin puis ajouta.

« En tout cas, je pense qu'elle a eu le temps de s'enfuir maintenant. Et elle a sûrement délivrer Pettigrew. »

Harry se retînt de hurler. Peter Pettigrew s'était à nouveau enfuit comme il l'avait fait 3 ans auparavant.

« Rentrons maintenant ! » Dit Dumbledore. « Attendons des nouvelles de Londres en espérant que tout se passe pour le mieux. »


	60. Un parfum de vacances

Chapitre 60 : Un parfum de vacances  
  
Le soleil était radieux en cette fin juin. Presque 3 mois c'était écoulée depuis que la dernière attaque sur Londres s'était produite. Depuis, plus rien. Plus une seule manifestation du pouvoir de lord Voldemort. Et pour cause : Il avait totalement échoué. L'attaque avait été avorté. Liliana Wander avait averti les autorités, par l'intermédiaire de Dumbledore, que l'attaque n'était pas là où l'on pensait qu'elle se passerai et que des sortilège à retardement avait été mis en place.  
  
82 partisans de Voldemort avaient été arrêté, tous évadés par les nouveaux sous sols d'Azkaban rapidement condamnés par un sortilège d'éboulement. Parmi les arrestations, messieurs Crabbe et Goyle senior qui ont récupérer leur cellules. Quand à leur progénitures, les garnements se sont retrouvé en lieu sûr. Les sous sols du ministère de la magie se sont transformés en centre de correction pour sorciers adolescents spécialement pour eux. Le professeur Macgonnagal allait leur rendre visite pour leur donner leur devoir et leur permettre de continuer leurs études. Quand aux Malefoy, père et fils, on ne retrouva plus aucune trace d'eux.

« Ils se sont évanouis dans la nature, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle d'eux. Je ne connaissais aucun de leur agissements. Ni en ce qui concerne mon mari, ni en ce qui concerne mon fils. » Avait elle dit lors de son interrogatoire largement diffusés par les médias.

Interrogatoire largement contesté.

« Une bonne dose de Révélatio ne lui aurait pas fait de mal à cette bonne femme. » s'était exclamé Ron.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange et Peter Petigrew avait eux aussi disparus. Probablement avait il rejoins Voldemort. Il lui restait que peu d'alliés maintenant et il avait probablement besoin d'eux pour reconquérir ce qu'il avait perdu.  
  
Harry était accolé sur un mur devant l'immense salle commune en regardant l'horloge sur le mur. L'épreuve théorique de BUSE en potion était bientôt terminer. Un examen important pour les cinquième année qui se destinait à devenir Auror. Harry se remémorait ses examens de l'année dernière qui s'était passé un peu moins calmement que cette année. D'ailleurs c'était la première fois que Harry terminait son année dans ce calme relatif. C'était assez plaisant à son goût. Les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et les étudiants de cinquième année sortirent peu à peu de la salle. Harry vit apparaître Ginny qui s'approcha de lui.

« Alors cet examen ? »

« Ca va ! » S'exclama t'elle. « Ta tante nous a bien préparé. Dis moi tu as vu Dean ? »

« Je l'ai vu dehors il y a 15 minutes »

« Ah c'est pas vrai ! Je te jure il va m'entendre. A tout à l'heure ! »

Ginny s'éloigna en faisant un dernier signe à Harry qui lui souri. Il se mit a chercher Luna dans la foule qui sortait de la salle puis l'aperçu en train de ranger quelques feuilles de brouillon dans son sac, tenant un plume entre ses lèvres. Il se fraya un chemin vers elle.

« Ca c'est bien pass ? » demanda t'il. « Mmm... Oh excuse moi ! » Dit elle en ôtant la plume.

« Oui ça va ! c'était le dernier examen. Je suis contente que ce soit fini...Oh j'ai quelque chose à te montrer! »

« Attend on va dehors rejoindre les autres. Ce sera mieux. »

Luna approuva puis referma son sac. Ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin où Hermione Ron, Mark et Liliana était en train de déguster les friandises que Fred et Georges leurs ont envoyés.

« Ron tu es dégoûtant ! »

« Oh mais j'adore le nouveau parfum de ces limaces...Tu devrais en goûter une au citron elles sont excellentes et elles remuent beaucoup plus que celle d'avant. »

« Justement, je crois qu'il faut se méfier parce qu'il y en a une qui est mal pass » dit Mark en se tenant le ventre.

« C'est parce que tu abuses des sucreries à longueur de journée. » Dis Luna en s'asseyant sur la pelouse.

« Alors ? » Demanda Hermione à Luna.

« Alors, ca devrai aller. Ce n'était pas très compliqué. D'ailleurs nous sommes bientôt en vacances et on devrai arrêter de parler devoirs et examens. »

« En clair tu demande à Hermione de se taire jusqu'en septembre. » Dit Ron en avalant une limace à la cerise.

« Hey ! »Dit Hermione en donnant un coup sur la tête de Ron.

Celui ci avala la limace de travers et commença à étouffer et à tousser.

« Ca t'apprendra à dire des bêtises ! »

« Oh mais je plaisantais ! » Dit il en reprenant son souffle. « Bon sang, tu sais très bien que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. »

« Oui. »

« Alors pourquoi tu me frappes ? » Dit Ron en attrapant un autre boite de Ron Slug.

« Pour te montrer mon affection quand tu as la bouche pleine. »

Ron regarda Hermione en lui souriant puis reposa la boite.

« Ok, je n'en mange plus. Je préfère largement les démonstrations d'affection traditionnelles. »

Hermione se mit à rire.

« En attendant, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrez » Dit Luna.

Luna fouilla dans son sac et en sorti un exemplaire Hors série du Chicaneur. Puis montra le titre à la une.  
  
_Origine et Histoire du Miroir des Ombres : De sa création à sa destruction. Par Luna Lovegood avec la contribution de David Lovegood._  
  
« Félicitations ! » Dit Harry. « Un premier article et déjà en gros titre sur une édition spéciale. »

« Merci beaucoup ! D'ailleurs pour fêter ça, mon père m'a offert une semaine de vacances en Transylvanie. Il y va pour un reportage. Vous êtes tous inviter pour contribution à l'écriture de l'article d'ailleurs. »

« Une semaine chez le comte Dracula...On devrai plutôt se reposer pendant les vacances non ? » Dit Ron.

« Oh Ron ! » Dit Harry. « Ne me dis pas qu'un petite chasse au vampires ne te dis pas. C'est bien toi qui dis qu'il faut s'entaîner à devenir un auror. »

« Eh bien au moins vous savez ce que vous allez faire plus tard. » Marmona Hermione.

« Tu n'avais pas déjà un projet ? » Demanda Harry.

« Si mais je n'y arriverai jamais. »

« Toi ! » S'exclama Ron. « Mais tu es excellente dans toute les matières, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux ! »

« Ah oui...mais pour devenir Langue de plomb il faut parfois savoir se taire et je n'ai même pas pu m'empêcher de vous dire que Rogue était l'espion alors que Dumbledore m'avait prier de me taire quand on était en visite à Sainte Mangouste. Moi qui voulait travailler au département des mystère s'est rat ! Du coup je me demande si je ne vais pas finir par faire une carrière chez Gringotts. Je pourrai m'occuper de la condition des gobelins en même temps que de la S.A.L.E. »

Ron n'avait pas dit un mot mais l'expression de son visage et son sourire suffisait pour comprendre ce qu'il pensait.

« En parlant de langue de plomb » dit Mark. « Mon père a refuser de reprendre son ancien poste au département des Mystère. Il préfère prendre une année sabbatique dès que tout sera régler au ministère. »

« Et toujours pas de remplaçant au poste de ministre? » demanda Liliana.

« Non...Pour l'instant c'est le conseil de l'ordre du phénix qui prend les décisions importantes. Mon père aimerai que ce soit le père de Ron qui prenne le poste de ministre mais ton père n'a pas l'air de se décider. »

« Il avait tellement de travail en tant qu'adjoint au ministre qu'il réfléchit encore à la proposition. » Dit Ron. « Pourtant ma mère insiste drôlement. »

« Ce n'est pas une tâche facile en ce moment. » Ajouta Hermione. « Comme être professeur contre les forces du mal... Les volontaires se font rares. Heureusement que Macgonnagal a assuré les cours jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Ba tiens ! En parlant du troll ! » S'exclama Mark. « Macgonnagal viens vers nous. »

Le professeur Macgonnagal traversa le Parc de Poudlard. Elle dirigeait une malle immense avec sa baguette.

« Bonjour Professeur ! » S'exclamèrent t'ils tous en choeur.

« Bonjour ! » Répondit elle. « Je vous cherchais justement. Mr Potter et Mr Weasley voulez vous me suivre s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr professeur. » Répondit Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui s'étonna lui même et se demandai pourquoi Macgonnagal les avait convoqués. Ils la suivirent jusqu'à son bureau. Elle posa sa malle dans un coin de la salle puis s'installa sur son fauteuil.

« Asseyez vous je vous en prie. »

Harry et Ron s'exécutèrent.

« Je vous ai convoqué à propos de votre orientation. L'année prochaine vous entrer dans votre dernière année à Poudlard mais vous avez exprimer le souhait de devenir auror. Je dois doonc vous signaler que fin août vous attend un examen spécial. Des éliminatoires en quelque sorte. »

« Et c'est examen porte sur quoi ? » Demanda Ron avec angoisse.

« Il y a un peu d'écrit mais surtout des mise en situations avec différents type d'êtres maléfiques. »

« Des êtres maléfiques ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui ! Trolls, épouvantards, vampires... »

« Vampires ? » Répéta Ron.

« Et bien oui monsieur Weasley ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, des aurors qualifiés sont là pour vous encadrer. Cet examen est mis en place essentiellement pour que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre si vous continuez sur cette voie. C'est en quelque sorte un moyen pour dissuader les plus craintifs des candidats. Mais vous avez vécu bien pire ces dernières années n'est ce pas ? Je pense que cette examen pourra bien se passer pour vous. En tout cas je vous fait entièrement confiance. D'ailleurs cette année vous avez encore remporté la coupe de quidditch de Poudlard. Vous avez la volonté de réussir et c'est le principal. »

Le professeur Macgonnagal se leva de son siège .

« Voilà, sur ce, j'ai beaucoup de copie à corriger. Vous devriez rejoindre vos amis. » Harry et Ron se levèrent et Macgonnagal les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte.

« J'espère, Mr Potter, que vous ne vous traumatisé pas trop de l'état du professeur Rogue. Vous savez, peut être qu'un jour nous trouverons le moyens de le soigner. »

« J'en doute. » Dit Harry. « Maintenant que les deux miroirs ont été brisés, le monde qui existait à l'intérieur a du disparaître. C'est ce que ma dit le professeur Dumbledore. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait revenir. » « On ne sais jamais Mr. Potter. Qui sais ce que nous réserve l'avenir...Quoiqu'en dise le professeur Trelawney. »

Harry lui souri puis quitta la salle et le professeur Macgonnagal referma la porte derrière lui.

« Sales mômes ! » S'exclama t'elle d'une voix différente.

D'un pas presser, elle se rendit vers sa malle et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur il y avait une centaine de fiole de couleur verdâtre. Elle en saisie une et lit l'étiquette.

POLYNECTAR

« Pourquoi faut il que ce soit si dégoûtant. »

Elle ouvrit un fiole puis chercha une petite bourse dans sa poche. Elle y sortit une mèche de cheveux et se saisi d'un seul cheveux qu'elle mit dans la potion.

« A la santé de ce chère professeur Macgonnagal pour m'avoir donner la possibilité de devenir le nouveau professeur de métamorphose. Je vous souhaite de rejoindre ce cher Snivulus en enfer. »

Elle bu la potion d'une traite en grimaçant.

« Enfin les vacances » Dit Ron.

Le poudlard express s'arrêta en gare de Kings Cross et le quai était bondé de parents attendant leurs enfants.

« Pas exactement Ron. » Dit Hermione. « Tu as de longues révisions qui t'attende pour ton examen fin août »

« On révisera dans deux semaines quand on ira en Transylvanie. » Dit joyeusement Harry.

« En tout cas, pour moi, c'est fini l'enfer des vacances. Plus de tante Pétunia, d'oncle Vernon et de cousin Dudley. »

« Oh ne parle pas trop vite. » Dit Mark . « Je te rappel que nous n'habitons plus au ministère. Il va falloir que nous retournions dans notre ancienne maison, à deux pas de chez tante Pétunia. Nous risquons donc de croiser Dudley. »

« Du moment que je ne les ai pas sur le dos en permanence, le reste je m'en fiche totalement ! » Dit Harry. « Regarde Mark ! Ton père nous attend là bas avec les parents de Ron, d'Hermione et le père de Luna. »

Ils traînèrent leurs valises pour rejoindre leur famille respective.

« Alors la fin d'année n'a pas été trop difficile ? » Demanda oncle Neil en prenant la valise de Mark.

« Oh non papa. Mais je suis bien content de revenir quand même. Où est Fanely ? »

« Avec ta mère ! Elle nous attend dans la voiture. Nous n'avons plus toute les facilités que nous offrait le ministère. Y compris les chauffeurs. Et cet année nous ne pourrons pas partir en vacances puisque nous devons régler pas mal d'affaire de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« C'est dommage...Papa...euh... »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Eh bien....Je pensais que tu allais te mettre en colère parce que nous ne t'avons rien dit à propos du miroir d'Harry et de ce que je faisait avec Malefoy. Crois moi que je suis désolé. »

Oncle Neil éclata de rire à la surprise de tous.

« Par Merlin ! Au contraire, je devrai vous remercier de ne m'avoir rien dit. Ca m'aurait perturber encore plus et je me serai fait encore plus de soucis. Et crois moi Mark, être ministre c'est avoir du soucis en permanence. Durant les derniers temps, je commençait à m'énerver à la moindre mouche qui voletait dans mon bureau. Il valait mieux pour ma santé que j'arrête tout de suite ce travail. »

« Alors tu ne nous en veux pas ? » Demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr que non puisque tout va bien ! Par contre je pourrais m'énerver si on ne s 'en va pas tout de suite de cette gare. L'atmosphère est irrespirable ! »

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il dit aurevoir à Ron, Hermione et Luna, en se promettant de se revoir très souvent et de se donner des nouvelles avant de partir pour la Transylvanie. Il sentait que cela allait être les meilleurs vacances qu'il n'avaient jamais eu.


	61. Bonus 1

Bonus 1 Harry Potter et le miroir des ombres :  
  
Le bal d'Halloween. La soirée de Ron et Hermione. (point de vue de Ron)  
  
Alors que Harry invita Luna a danser, Ron se décida à invité Hermione à son tour.

« Euh...hum...on les suit...tu danses avec moi ? »

« On est là pour ça Ron. » Répondit Hermione en lui souriant.

Ron donna son bras à sa cavalière. Il se tenait droit et retenait sa respiration. Il avait répéter des centaines de fois ce qu'il avait prévu de dire dans sa tête. Il fallait que ça marche ce soir. Il avait déjà acheter un pendentif avec une perle à sentiment pour lui offrir et l'avait gardé dans sa poche. C'était le soir idéal pour lui parler. Il se mit à danser avec elle et à la regarder. Mais elle ne semblait pas à l'aise. Hermione regardait ses chaussures.

« Hermione ? » Demanda Ron. « Ca ne va pas ? »

« Si si ! » Répondit elle. « Ca va. Ce bal est magnifique. »

Ron lui sourit mais Hermione semblait toujours préoccupé.

« Tu voulais....enfin... Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligé de venir avec moi au bal et si tu voulais y être avec quelqu'un d'autre... »

« Oh non pas du tout ! Je suis contente d'être venu avec toi. Je t'assure, je voulais être avec toi ce soir. Enfin, tu comprends on ne s'entendait pas très très bien jusque là, on se disputait souvent et depuis qu'on s'entend mieux, j'aime bien être avec toi...enfin discuter avec toi. »

Hermione s'étais mise à rougir et Ron se mit à sourire.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? » Demanda Ron inquiet qui chercha le regard de sa cavalière.

Hermione souri a Ron. Elle hésita un instant puis lui dit.

« Je...je ne peux rien te cacher...C'est Luna. Quand vous êtes partis Harry et toi nous chercher à boire, elle m'a dit quelque chose...de bizarre. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

Hermione regarda aux alentours comme si elle se méfiait de tout le monde puis murmura à Ron.

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler ici. Il y a trop de monde. »

« Tu veux que l'on aille dans le jardin ? » Demanda Ron.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête puis se dirigèrent dans le jardin de Poudlard. La soirée prenait une tournure inattendue pour Ron, mais il ne perdait pas espoir. L'ambiance qui régnait dans le jardin pouvait arrangé les choses. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc libre entouré de rosier et de petites fée éclairant les arbustes. Puis Ron demanda à Hermione.

« Alors dit moi ce qui te préoccupe ? »

« Quand...quand vous étiez parti chercher à boire, Luna m'a dit que c'était très curieux que Liliana Wander accompagne Mark. Elle m'a dit qu'elle la connaissait personnellement, elle et sa famille et que jamais elle ne sortirai avec Mark si c'était quelqu'un de mauvais. »

« Et pourtant c'est le cas. On dit bien que l'amour est aveugle non ? » Répondit Ron en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.

Hermione rougit puis se mit à sourire en regardant ses pieds.

« Oui c'est vrai, mais, elle est aussi persuader que c'est Mark qui l'a prévenu que la bibliothèque lui tombait dessus. Elle pense que Mark renseigne quelqu'un sur ce qui se passe chez les serpentards. Qu'il joue la comédie et il ne dit rien pour d'obscure raison. Il en aurait juste parler à Liliana, ce qu'il fait qu'elle ait accepter de sortir avec lui. »

« Mais elle n'est pas sûr de tout ça ? »

« Non, et en plus elle ne veut pas en parler à Harry et elle souhaite que l'on ne lui fasse pas part de ces doutes parce qu'il a besoin encore de ses cours d'occlumencie. »

« Oh quand Harry va apprendre ça il en sera ravi. Si sa petite amie lui cache des choses ça ne lui plaira pas. »

« Ne lui disons rien. Ce ne sont que des doutes et c'est leurs problèmes pour l'instant et puis il ne sont pas encore ensemble. »

« Mais cela ne serai tarder, si ils se rendent dans ce jardin ensemble, un peu comme nous maintenant, il peux se passer plein de chose. »

« Ah ! » Répondit Hermione en regardant aux alentour. « C'est vrai que c'est très joli ici. »

« Oui, j'avais prévu qu'on vienne ici....parler un peu. »

« C'est vrai que c'est agréable. » Répondit Hermione visiblement gêner.

« Et puis en fait....hum....je voulais te dire quelque chose d'un peu...hum...spécial. »

Il approcha sa main doucement de celle d'Hermione et finit par l'effleurer. Hermione fut saisi d'un tremblement puis regarda Ron en lui souriant comme si elle avit donner son accord. Dans sa poche Ron avait saisi la boite où se trouvait le pendentif. Elle l'accepterai, il en était sûr. Il saisit la main de Hermione toujours en la regardant. Ses yeux brillaient et elle continuait à sourire. Ron s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser et Hermione se rapprocha aussi peu à peu. Leur lèvres s'effleurèrent un instant puis Hermione tourna le visage.

« Non. »

« Hermione, je... »

« Non » Répondit elle en se levant. « Je...je vais rentré. »

Hermione se retourna puis rentra dans l'école en courant.

« Hermione ! »

Ron se leva alors à son tour et tenta de la rejoindre.


	62. bonus 2

**Merci beaucoup pour toute les reviews, ça me fait extrèmement plaisir... la fic est terminé, le chapitre 60 étant le dernier chapitre du tome. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas prévu de faire un tome 7. j'aimerai juste faire des petites scènes ajouté tiré du tome... Je verrai par la suite si je fait un tome 7. J'espère que ce genre de petites scène va vous plaire.**

Le matin de Noël : La rupture d'Hermione et de Viktor. (point de vue d'Hermione)

« Hermione réveille toi ! »

Hermionne, les yeux collant, tourna la tête vers son réveil.

« Oh ! pourquoi si tôt ? » demanda t' elle en ronchonant.

« C'est le matin de Noël ! »

Ginny était à présent sur le lit d'Hermione en train de la secouer.

« Oui c'est bon je me lève ! Ca y est. »

Hermione s'assit sur son lit et Ginny lacha prise.

« Depuis que nous sommes là je dois te pousser du lit le matin. C'est vraiment pas dans tes habitudes. »

« C'est que j'ai peur de croiser Viktor et que ton frère nous vois. » Dit elle en se frottant les yeux.

« Si tu lui avait parler tout de suite tu aurais eu moins de problèmes. Tu fais traîner trop les choses. »

« Oui mais je ne vais pas lui dire aujourd'hui non plus. »

« Mais quand, bon sang ! Franchement, je serais mon frère, je me poserai des questions. Si tu fais traîner ça en longueur c'est peut être que tu tiens un peu à Viktor. »

Hermione se retourna brusquement su Ginny.

« Tu crois que Ron pense ça ? Tu crois qu'il pense que je ne dis rien a Viktor parce que j'aurais des sentiments pour lui. »

« Eh bien, il est un peu lent en ce qui concerne ce genre de déduction, mais je suis certaine qu'il risque de le penser si tu ne fais rien. »

Hermione se mit à regarder dans le vide imaginant que Ron la laisse. Mais parler à Viktor lui semblait la chose la plus difficile au monde à faire, comme lire l'encyclopédie des sortilèges et potions en 234 tomes à la bibliothèque. C'était gigantesque et elle se sentait ridiculement petite face à cela.

« Tu devrait t'habiller » Lui dit Ginny. « On va nous attendre pour le petit déjeuner. Et puis nous avons des cadeaux à déballer. Au fait qu'est ce que tu vas offrir à mon frère ? »

« Un Eclair de feu spécial pour gardien de Quidditch. » Répondit elle toujours regardant dan le vide.

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

La surprise de Ginny fit sortir Hermione de son rêve.

« Oui ! Bien sûr que je suis sérieuse ! » S'exclama t-elle.

« Mais tu as cambrioler Gringott's ou quoi ? »

« Mais non. J'ai un compte où mes parents me versent de l'argent tout les mois depuis l'âge de 3 ans. Vu qu'il me paye mes livres d'école et mes études je n'ai quasiment rien dépenser. »

Hermione se leva et s'étira de tout son long.

« Un question. Tu offres quoi à Viktor ? »

Hermione se retourna vers Ginny en faisant une étrange grimace.

« Un abonnement au quidditch magazine. »

« Tu vas offrir un sublime balai à mon frère et un abonnement à Viktor ! Eh bien ! Prépare toi à des explications sérieuses avec Krum. Tu ne pourras pas y échapper. »

Hermione continua a faire la grimace comme si la foudre allait lui tomber sur la tête. Elle se dirigea vers la chaise de son bureau pour prendre ses vêtements alors qu'elle aperçu un paquet cadeau rouge de petite taille avec un ruban dorée scintillant et une enveloppe posé juste en dessous.

« Tiens c'est quoi ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Ginny.

« Il y a un cadeau et une enveloppe sans nom dessus. »

« Eh bien ouvre-le ! »

« Mais ce n'est peut être pas pour moi . »

« Pour quelqu'un d'intelligent tu n'es pas très futée. C'était sur ton bureau donc c'est pour toi. »

Hermione sais l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait une carte de Noël avec un ange qui tenait une étoile et qui voletait sur l'image sans arrêt. Hermione eut un petit sourire puis ouvrit sa carte et en lisant le premier mot son visage s'illumina.

« C'est Ron ? » Demanda Ginny .

« oui » dit elle en souriant.

_Question :_

_Ma très chère Hermione,_

_Je voulais t'offrir ce cadeau depuis un petit moment mais les événements on fait que ce n'était jamais le bon moment. D'ailleurs peut être que ce n'est pas le moment non plus mais je voulais que tu saches ce que je ressens et je pense que ce cadeau te le montrera._

_Je sais que tu es dans une situation difficile et peut être que ce que je vais te demander va te paraître un peu audacieux. J'aimerai que tu acceptes ce cadeau, non pas comme un banal cadeau de Noël mais pour la signification que ce cadeau évoque, celui d'un engagement mutuel pour une relation à venir quand notre vie sera un peu plus calme. Acceptes tu ce cadeau comme tel ?_

_Je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Ron._

« Oh la la ! C'est trop mignon. »

« Vas y ouvre ! » dit Ginny tout excitée.

Hermione saisi le paquet, se débarassa du papier et du ruban puis ouvrit délicatement l'écrin. Ginny resta béate d'admiration devant le pendentif finement gravé avec la perle au milieu..

« C'est magnifique ! En plus il a mis nos initiales derrière. »

« C'est plus que ça ! Jamais je n'aurai penser que mon frère soit si...enfin c'est quand même une perle à sentiment. »

« Une quoi ? »

« Une perle à sentiment. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? »

« Eh bien non. » Répondit elle un peu honteuse.

« C'est pas vrai Hermione ! Sort un peu de tes bouquins ! C'est très à la mode se genre de bijoux. C'est une perle très rare et si tu le met la perle s'illumine en fonction de la puissance des sentiments que ressent pour toi la personne qui te l'offre. Ca a une signification très forte. Quand on offre un perle à sentiment sur une bague c'est généralement pour une demande en mariage. C'est pas le genre de bijou qu'on offre à la légère et c'est pas le genre de bijou qu'on porte à la légère non plus. J'imagine la tête de Pansy quand elle verra cette perle mais elle va en devenir complètement dingue. Elle qui croit que Ron est un pauvre abruti sans cœur par rapport à Krum, ça va lui boucler son clapet pour de bon. »

Hermione écoutait à peine le long monologue de Ginny et regardait le pendentif suspendue à sa chaine s'attardant sur les initiales inscrite derrière.

« Met le ! »

« Quoi ? » dit Hermione comme si elle sortait d'un rêve.

« Met le ! Tu vas voir elle va briller. Soit c'est une lumière blanche, soit ça scintille de toute les couleurs...je pencherai plutôt pour le second cas. »

« Et c'est quoi la différence ? »

« Ca change rien à l'intensité des sentiments mais si Ron l'a depuis longtemps comme il le dit, il a du influencer le perle. Si cela fait plus de 2 mois, elle reflète toute les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Ca rend le bijou un peu plus précieux. »

Hermione , le sourire aux lèvres, s'apprêtât à mettre le collier autour de son cou.

« Et Krum tu vas lui dire quoi quand il verra le bijou ? »

Hermione arrêta son geste net, puis haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien ça ne se verra pas si je le met sous mon chemisier. »

« Tu te rend compte qu'en acceptant se bijou il va falloir que tu parles à Krum très rapidement. Et quand je dis rapidement ça veut dire qu'aujourd'hui serai le mieux...surtout vu les cadeaux que tu leurs offre.»

Hermione soupira profondément.

« Eh bien je le ferai. Ron a fait tellement d'effort envers moi et moi je n'ai rien fait pour lui. Je lui doit bien cela. »

Hermione attacha le collier autour de son cou et se mit alors à scintillé et pris plusieurs teintes allant du rouge au violet en passant par le vert et le bleu.

« Ca fait plus de 2 mois qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ! Allez habille toi maintenant on va être en retard. » Hermione admira le bijou scintillé en se regardant sur le miroir de la chambre. Elle était heureuse et paniqué à la fois. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moment pour parler à Krum, mais en ce jour de Noël, elle se disait que quoi qu'elle fasse cela ne pouvait que dégénérer.

Elle s'habilla puis plaça son bijou en dessous de son chemisier puis inspira profondément. Puis pris une plume et un morceau de papier.

_Réponse :_

_Très cher Ron,_

_Tu m'as fait le plus beau et le plus merveilleux des cadeaux de Noël et je l'accepte avec joie. Je sais que la situation est aussi désagréable pour toi et jusqu'à présent je n'ai rien fait pour que tout cela s'arrange. Mais cela va s'arranger, si cela n'est déjà fait alors que tu lira ces mots._

_J'espère que mon cadeau te fera autant plaisir que le tien m'en a fait car il part des même sentiments que tu as pour moi._

_Avec toute mon affection_

_Hermione._

Hermione posa sa plume et se leva de sa chaise.

« On peut y aller ? » demanda Ginny.

« Deux secondes. Je vais jeter un sortilège pour que ce mot atterrisse à l'intérieur de son cadeau. »

Hermione s'exécuta puis rangea sa baguette et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Viktor Krum apparu en face d'elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte. Hermione resta bouche bée.

« Bonjour Hermione ! » Lui dit il en lui faisant une bise sur la joue. « Je pourrais te parler une second. »

Hermione resta bouche bée et commença à bafouiller.

« Euh... bah... bonjour.. oui bien sûr...on va parler. »

« Bonjour Viktor. Je vous laisse... Je vous souhaite une bonne discussion. »

Hermione regarda Ginny avec assistance alors que celle ci regardait Krum en souriant. Elle se glissa pour sortir de la pièce.

« Eh bien rentre. » Dit Hermione en ouvrant la porte plus amplement. « Ca va ? »

« Euh oui oui. » dit Krum.

« Assis toi je t'en prie. Qu'est ce que je pu faire pour toi ? »

« En fait je voulais te parler de notre relation. »

Hermione resta comme tétaniser et s'assit en face de Krum pencher sur sa chaise.

« Oui...Je t'écoute. »

« Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup et que suis très content d'être en vacances avec toi. »

Hermione approuva d'un signe maladroit de la tête.

« Mais depuis que je suis là, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus la même. Que tu n'es pas la même personne a qui j'écris. »

« Ah ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Elle senti une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« Alors hier j'ai été voir Harry et Ron pour leur demander si ils avaient remarquer que tu avais changer de comportement avec moi. »

« Et... »

« Et ils m'ont dit que tu était tout à fait normal. Que tu allais souvent à la bibliothèque... comme lorsque nous nous sommes connus. »

Hermione fit un sourire crispé et attendit que Viktor poursuive son récit.

« Alors je me suis dis que au fond, tu n'avais pas changer. Peut être que c'est moi qui ai changé...Je ne suis plus à l'école, je travaille. Et puis on est loin l'un de l'autre, alors quand on se retrouve nous ne sommes pas aussi à l'aise. Quand j'entend Ron parler de tout ce que vous vivez à l'école avec Harry, j'ai l'impression que vous vous entendez à merveille et je pense qu'on ne pourra jamais vivre ce genre de chose. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

« Oui, je vois. »

« Alors tu comprend que j'aimerais repartir et passer Noël avec ma famille. On a cas juste continué à s'écrire en tant qu'ami, qu'est ce que tu en pense ? »

« J'en serai ravie » dit Hermione en faisant un large sourire.

Viktor Krum soupira profondément.

« Je suis content que tu le prennes bien ! J'avais tellement peur de ta réaction et de te faire de la peine. Mais je me suis dis que tu t'entendais tellement mieux avec Ron et Harry par rapport à moi. D'ailleurs en parlant de Ron, je pense qu'il a un léger penchant pour toi parce qu'il semble gêner à chaque fois que je parle de toi avec lui. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Hermione d'un air innocent.

« Si si je t'assure. » répondit Krum. « J'en suis certain. Ne le rembarre pas trop vite le pauvre. Il serai extrêmement déçu, c'est un brave garçon. »

« Je tacherai d'être gentille avec lui » dit Hermione en souriant. « On va rejoindre les autres ? je meurs de faim. »

Hermione et Viktor quittèrent la chambre et se dirigèrent vers le hall ou tout le monde attendait l'ouverture des cadeaux.


	63. Loin de Privet Drive

**Voilà. Début du tome 7. Je me permet de l'écrire dans le même ensemble que Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres pour que ceux qui l'ont lu puisse lire cette suite facilement au lieu de la chercher.**

**Encore merci pour toute les review, ça me fait extrèmement plaisir.**

**_Chapitre 1: Loin de Privet Drive_**

« Harry ! Mark ! C'est l'heure du dîner ! Neil ne vas pas tardé !»

« J'arrive tante Séléné ! »

Harry sortit de sa rêverie si subitement qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'un énorme tache d'encre s'était formée sur son parchemin.

« Oh zut ! »

Assis à son bureau et seul dans sa chambre, Il déchira rapidement sa feuille et la jeta. Il reprendrai sa lettre après le dîner.

Harry respira profondément puis alla se pencher à sa fenêtre regardant au loin le toit une petite maison à quelques rues de là. Elle était si loin et si proche à la fois cette maison du 4 Privet Drive. Il se surprit à sourire. Cela faisait un an aujourd'hui même qu'il avait quitté cette maison et depuis, il n'avait reçu plus aucune nouvelle de ses habitants. Pas une seule. Ca ne le surprenait pas. D'ailleurs comment il aurait pu en être autrement : Il y avait vécu 15 ans sans être considéré comme un membre de la famille à part entière. Finalement, il était un elfe de maison. Il ne valait pas mieux que ça aux yeux de son oncle, sa tante et de son cousin Dudley. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, cette maison ne lui avait causé que des ennuis, il y avait vécus 15 années affreuses. Bien sûr, il ne regrettait pas son entrée à Poudlard et tout les gens qu'il y avait rencontré surtout ses amis, mais en cet instant il se rendait compte qu'à partir du jour où l'oncle Neil et Mark avait franchi la porte du 4 Privet Drive, tout s'était arrangé. Dans cette maudite maison il y a vécu avec des gens qui ne l'aimait pas, il avait vécu le retour du meurtrier de ses parents, il avait vécu la mort de son parrain Sirius sans savoir qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de là, dans cette maison où il se trouvait actuellement il aurait pu vivre une autre vie. Une vie plus agréable avec des gens qu'ils l'aiment et où tout semblait allait pour le mieux. Bref un endroit où tout était normal et où une vrai vie de famille régnait.

« HARRY ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIT BON SANG ? TU ATTENDS QUE LES BOMBABOUZES TOMBENT DU CIEL !»

« OUI J'ARRIVE ! J'ARRIVE ! »

Harry soupira. En fait, la normalité était toute relative dans sa vie. Après tout, Un sorcier dans une famille de sorcier, rien de plus normal. Par contre une maison de sorciers avec un voisinage de moldu c'était un tout petit peu différent. On ne peut pas dire que la maison des Evans s'accordait parfaitement avec le reste des maisons du voisinage. C'était un peu comme cette fameuse pluie de bombabouzes, quelques choses qui déformerait le paysage dans un quartier où toute les maisons se ressemblait. C'est peut être pour ça que Harry aimait cette maison. D'ailleurs depuis qu'il est tout petit et aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne il l'avait toujours aimé sans savoir qui y vivaient. Mais c'est vrai que lorsqu'on a 5 ans et qu'on regarde cette maison on ne peut être qu'émerveillé.

Il aperçu une bande d'enfants du voisinage jouant sur le trottoir d'en face.

« Allons à l'assaut du château et on libérera la princesse du grand dragon hurlant ! » S'écria l'un d'eux.

Harry sourit de nouveau. Si ils savaient ce qu'est un véritable dragon, ils riraient beaucoup moins et c'était loin de ressembler à Oncle Neil malgré les colères légendaires qui le rendait célèbre dans le quartier. Parce que le fameux « dragon hurlant » ne pouvait être que l'oncle Neil.

En ce qui concerne le château... Ca n'en avait pas réellement la taille comparé à Poudlard mais tout du moins ça en avait l'apparence. Sauf qu'à la place des murs brunâtre que le mot château évoquait à l'esprit de chacun, ils était d'un mauve éclatant avec des tuiles violette. Mais sinon il y avait 2 petites tours pas très haute mais distancé par un mur crénelé où on trouvait une porte en chêne.

« L'œuvre d'un fou. C'est une maison de fou ! » s'exclamait le voisinage.

« Fou et fier de l'être » se disait Harry. Bizarrement avec cette expression, il se sentait à sa place.

Quand à cette fameuse princesse...Fanely ? Non elle ne sortait presque jamais...C'était trop risqué. Elle était devenu un peu trop « originale » pour le voisinage moldu. Elle ne sortait qu'exceptionnellement et le plus couverte possible. Une métamorphagus de 3 ans était un peu trop jeune pour contrôler son pouvoir et tante Séléné restait auprès d'elle la journée. Harry pensa a une autre princesse qui avait du arriver... C'était donc pour cela qu'on le pressait tant a descendre !

Harry prit les escaliers pour rejoindre sa tante qu'elle croisa dans l'escalier, allant probablement à sa rencontre.

« HAR ... A enfin tu t'es décidé à descendre ! » Ajouta Tante Séléné en baissant le ton soudainement. « Ton oncle ne devrait pas tarder mais tout le monde est déjà là ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre ! Luna est là ? »

« On se calme Monsieur ! Luna est dans le jardin avec Ginny, Neville et Mark. Mais d'abord, tu m'accompagnes dans le salon, nous avons d'autres invités que je sache. »

« Oui bien sûr Tante Séléné mais... »

« Mais ça ne fait que 5 jours que vous avez quitté Poudlard et 2 minutes de plus ne va pas te tuer. » Répondit Tante Séléné sur un ton ironique. « Sacrés adolescents ! J'espère que Mark ne sera pas comme toi quand il aura ton âge. »

« Sans te vexer, tante Séléné, à son âge je n'avait pas de « Liliana » si tu vois ce que je veux dire » Dit Harry en regardant sa tante du coin de l'œil.

Tante Séléné soupira profondément.

« C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. »

Harry suivit sa tante dans le salon. Les parents de son ami Ron, Molly et Arthur Weasley, recouvert de poussière s'époussetaient devant la cheminée avec un verre à la main alors que Franck et Alice Londubat se tenaient tout près discutant avec eux. De l'autre côté de la pièce, David Lovegood , Tonks, qui arborait de long cheveux bleus coiffés sagement, ainsi que le professeur Lupin et le professeur Maugrey était installés dans les canapés bleus étoilé qu'affectionnait tant les Evans, riant aux éclats...enfin, si l'on peut parler de « rire aux éclats » en ce qui concerne le professeur Maugrey Fol œil. Mais après tout il avait l'air moins sinistre que d'habitude. Harry s'avança d'abord vers eux pour les saluer.

« Bonsoir ! »

« Bonsoir Harry ! » s'exclafa Tonks suivi d'un fou rire qui semblait l'empêcher de souffler.

« Voyons Nymphy, tiens toi correctement ! Bonjour Harry ! » Dit Rémus Lupin se retenant lui même de rire que pour un bref instant avant de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Par Merlin ! Et dire que ces deux là sont des aurors. » Ajouta Maugrey. « Franchement ils vous en faut peu. »

« Professeur Lupin vous êtes devenu auror ? »

Le professeur Lupin essaya de répondre à Harry sans succès. Il se tenait à présent le ventre et tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

« Oui » dit finalement David Lovegood dont les yeux brillaient intensément. « Enfin, à part quelque jour dans le mois ou c'est un monstre ignoble et sanguinaire. »

A ces mots les rires de Tonks et de Lupin redoublèrent d'intensité alors que Maugrey esquissait un large sourire.

« Je pense qu'après tout, Tu avais bien le droit d'avoir le statut d'auror vu que tu avais du faire face au pire des dragons ! N'est ce pas Rémus » Rajouta David Lovegood en pouffant de rire.

Harry ne chercha pas d'explications qui auraient été longues et laborieuse au vus des rires incessant qui retentissait. Les invités ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que Harry s'éloignait d'eux pour rejoindre les Londubat et les Weasley.

« Bonsoir Harry ! » Dit Molly Weasley. « Alors comment vas tu ? »

« Ca va ! Et vous ? »

« Oh le Terrier est bien trop grand pour 3 personnes. Depuis que les jumeaux sont partis s'installer près de leurs boutiques et que Ron est parti en vacances, la maison est bien vide. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il m'a oublié, il ne m'a même pas écrit ce petit ingrat. Moi qui l'ai autorisé à partir en vacances avec les Granger, il aurait pu quand même penser à ses parents. »

« Voyons Molly ! » S'exclama Arthur Weasley. « Il est parti que depuis 2 jours seulement et il revient dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Laisse lui le temps de se poser ! Surtout que ce sont des Moldus et qu'ils n'ont pas les même moyens de transport que nous. Si ça se trouve il ne sont même pas encore arrivés. »

« Et ils sont partis où au juste ? » Demanda Alice Londubat.

« Au nord de l'Italie » Répondit le père de Ron. « Vous savez, ils ont pris ces choses qui volent et qui nous cause des problème en ce qui concerne l'enveloppe aérienne des stades de Quidditch. »

« Un avion » Dit Harry.

« C'est ça ! Merci Harry ! »

« Par Merlin ! » S'exclama Franck Londubat « Et il n'a pas peur de prendre ses engins ? »

« Oh ne me dites pas ça ! » Dit Mrs Weasley. « J'en tremble assez pour lui, et ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles m'angoisse d'avantage. Dit moi ? Tu as eu des nouvelles Harry ? »

« Aucunes. » répondit Harry. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que tout va bien. Peut être que de là où il est il a du mal à trouvé de quoi vous envoyé un hibou sachant qu'il n'a pas pu ramené Coq avec lui. J'étais justement en train de lui envoyé une petite lettre avant de descendre. Quand je l'aurai fini, je lui enverrai Hedwige. Il me répondra très certainement et je vous donnerai de ses nouvelles. »

« Merci Harry » répondit Mr Weasley montrant sa reconnaissance face à sa femme pleine d'inquiétude. « Tu devrai rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur. »

« Oui, j'y vais » répondit il en leur faisant un dernier signe de la main.

Harry se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée du salon où il apercevait Mark, Neville, Ginny et Luna discuter entre eux autour d'un grand cerisier qui se trouvait au milieu du jardin des Evans. Il ouvrit la porte vitrée et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre ses amis.

« Alors mon cher cousin daigne enfin montré le bout du nez ! Si je t'avais prévenu tout de suite que Luna était là, tu te serai précipité dans les escaliers. »

« Et j'y serai encore si les voisins ne m'avaient pas prévenus que tu étais là Luna. »

« Tes voisins ? » Demanda Luna.

« Des enfants qui jouaient en face....je t'expliquerais ! » dit il en l'embrassant rapidement.

« En tout cas c'est gentil pour nous ! » S'exclama Ginny. « Monsieur ne bougerai pas pour voir les autres. »

« Ne dit pas de bétises ! J'étais en train d'écrire à Ron et je voulais terminer ma lettre avant de descendre...et je ne l'ai même pas terminer d'ailleurs. »

« Oh ! Je dois donc m'incliner devant un tel honneur de te voir parmi nous si tôt alors ? » Ajouta Ginny en faisant la révérence.

« De rien Miss! Et comment va Susan ? » Demanda Harry à Neville. « Ma tante a voulu les invités mais apparemment les Bones sont parti en vacances. »

« Je n'ai aucunes nouvelles » Dit Neville tristement.

« Je serais toi je ne ferais pas cette tête. » Répliqua Ginny. « Elle t'enverra une petite carte. Dean a mis du temps à m'en envoyé une aussi...Mais je crois que ma beuglante l'a fait un peu réagir. Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Et ou est ce qu'elle est ? »

« En Irlande. A côté de Dundark. »

« Alors c'est tout à fait normal ! Dean a de la famille là bas et le courrier se fait toujours attendre en Irlande. C'est lui même qui me la dit dans son courrier puisqu'il se trouve là bas aussi mais dans une autre ville qui s'apelle Drogheda. Il voulait voir l'équipe d'Irlande s'entraîner pour s'améliorer au Quidditch. Il m'a dit qu'il nous ramènera des photos. »

« J'ai fait ça aussi étant jeune ! Partir en Irlande a été un de mes plus beau voyage. »

« Bonjour Mr Evans ! » Dit Luna en se retournant vers l'oncle de Harry qui venait soudainement de transplaner près d'eux.

« Bonjour ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit moi Mark, ta mère n'est pas trop furieuse, J'ai du faire un petit détour. »

« Dans la mesure où Arthur Weasley est là depuis un certain temps elles se demandai bien pourquoi tu es si en retard. »

« Mais il fallait que j'y aille maintenant sinon ça allait devenir plus difficile pour Harry. Tiens Harry attrape ! »

Harry attrapa un petit livret rouge que venait de lui jeter son oncle.

« Qu'est ce que... »

« Ouvre le donc et tu comprendras ! »

Harry se rendit à la première page du livret qu'il venait de recevoir et la lu.

_Livret d'initiation au Transplanage._

« Transplanage ? Mais je... »

« Tu n'as pas encore 17 ans mais tu les auras à la fin du mois et comme tes vacances vont être chargées entre ton voyage en Transylvanie dans une semaine et demi et tes révisions pour ton éliminatoire aux concours d'auror fin aôut, je me suis dis que tu pourrais passer l'examen de Transplanage le jour de tes 17 ans. Fait moi confiance si tu t'y rend régulièrement jusque là tu y arriveras facilement. C'est beaucoup moins compliqués qu'il n'y paraît. Et puis c'est très important de passer son permis de transplaner à ton âge. »

« J'espère bien. » Ajouta Neville. « Mes parents m'ont donné le même livret dès que j'ai posé le pied à Londres à l'arrivé du Poudlard Express. Je commence ma formation demain. »

« Bien ! Je pense que Harry pourrait y aller avec toi. J'en ai profité pour inscrire Ron et Hermione comme me leurs ont demandé leur parents, mais je pense qu'ils devront suivre la formation accélérée puisqu'il passe aussi leurs examens fin août. »

« Mais Hermione ne passe pas l'examen d'auror. En tout cas elle ne me l'a pas dit ! » S'étonna Harry.

« Ah mais elle ne le passe pas ! » S'exclama Luna. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez au courant, Mr Evans. Comment l'avez vous su ? »

« C'est Séléné qui me l'a dit. En tant que professeur de Poudlard, elle sait ce genre de chose. »

« Et...hum...On pourrait être au courant ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Je crois que Hermione ne voulais pas répandre la nouvelle à tout le monde et le dire d'abord à Ron avant de l'annoncer aux autres. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne te l'a pas dit Ginny. »

« Dit quoi ? »

« Elle passe les examens moldus. »

« Comment ! » S'exclama Mark. « Mais les ASPICS qu'elle passe à la fin ne lui suffise pas ? »

« Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas bien Hermione. » Répliqua Harry. « C'est tout à fait son genre. »

« Je crois surtout qu'elle panique. » Dit Ginny. « Elle ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle veut faire plus tard. Alors elle élargie les possibilités. »

« C'est aussi ce que je pense. » ajouta Luna. « Elle n'a pas peur des examens et d'attendre les résultats, par contre elle panique rien qu'à se demander ce qu'elle va devenir plus tard. »

« A TABLE ! » Cria tante Séléné à l'autre bout du jardin.

« On devrait y aller avant que ma femme ameute toute la ville. » Dit oncle Neil.

C'est alors que les enfants qui jouaient dans la rues se mirent à crier tous ensemble. Le fameux « Dragon hurlant » n'était peut être pas l'oncle Neil finalement.


	64. Repas de famille

**Allez je vais répondre un peu au review car il y a eu une excellente question à laquelle je veux répondre.**

**Spaz313, popoyo et Zabou: Merci je suis très contente que cela vous plaise et j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir a lire la suite. (même si je n'ai pas encore de titre prévu )**

**Ron Ravenclaw: J'ai voulu m'arrétez au 6ème tome mais c'était comme si on stoppait tout sur des interrogation et ça m'énerve en tant que lecteur et auteur...Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de continuer**

**Les maraudeuses: Je sais pas si ce tome va faire 60 chapitre...je ne préfère pas faire d'estimation parce que je vais surment les dépassés. **

**chessandmat: Tu t'es posé LA question "En revanche, la vraie (macgo) doit être vivante pour que Bellatrix puisse continuer d'utiliser le polynectar" réponse: Macgonagal est vivante en effet... et tu as aussi dit " De plus, je suis surpris qu'elle avait déjà cette potion prête avec elle" réponse: Lis ce chapitre et tu le saura! Mais tu es très pointilleux et c'est tout à ton honneur!**

Chapitre 2 : Repas de famille.

« Jure moi qu'il y aura un adulte responsable toujours auprès d'eux »

« Mais Séléné, Je serais là moi ! » Répondit David Lovegood avalant un nouveau morceau de bœuf.

« Je répète : Jure moi qu'il y aura un adulte responsable ! »

« Tu exagères chérie ! David sera s'occuper des enfants correctement en Transylvanie. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pratiquement plus de Mangemorts en liberté. »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète mais tu sais que Harry... »

« Merci ! » Coupa Harry. « Je vois que j'ai toute la confiance de ma tante ! Tu crois que je vais partir seul à la rencontre des vampires, c'est ça ? »

« Non ! » S'emporta Séléné. « Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Le problème c'est que tu as 17 ans et que....enfin voilà tu à 17 ans et...Oh mais personne ne m'aide ! C'est pourtant évident non ! »

Séléné se mettait a désigner Harry et Luna d'un geste vif et rapide. Ceux ci commencèrent à comprendre et à rougir.

« Et puis....Et puis... Ce n'est pas le seul a avoir 17 ans. Il y a Ron et Hermione aussi ! »

« Oh ! JE VAIS L'ETRIPER ! » hurla Mrs Weasley.

« On se calme ! » Dit froidement Mr Lovegood en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

Son visage s'était tout à coup transformer. Il avait un air sérieux et dur qui ne lui était pas habituel. Il se dirigea vers Harry. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacial se fixèrent vers lui et il s'approcha de plus en plus.

« J'espère que je pourrais avoir confiance en toi, Harry. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes de la sorte. N'EST CE PAS ? »

David Lovegood avait accentué les derniers mots en frappant violemment la table à côté de Harry, faisant sursauté la plupart des convives. Son regard s'était attardé sur celui de Harry qui eu un léger recul, voyant la tête de Mr Lovegood s'approcher dangereusement de la sienne.

« N'est ce pas ? » répéta Mr Lovegood.

Cette fois ci, Harry, moins surpris, aperçu le sourire en coin de Mr Lovegood, lui indiquant que l'heure était à la plaisanterie. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de s'effondrer sur la table, en éclatant de rire.

« Je VEUX un adulte responsable, David ! Tu n'as aucune crédibilité envers ces enfants, tu le vois bien ! »

« Oh mais si j'en ai ! Si je le veux réellement j'en ai ! N'est ce pas Harry ? Tu me promets qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes ? Tu sais que je ne plaisante pas, surtout en ce qui concerne Luna ?»

Les mains de Mr Lovegood s'était posés sur les épaules de Harry, et se crispèrent à la limite de son cou. Harry cessa soudainement de rire et se redressa sur sa chaise en grimaçant de douleurs.

« Aucuns problèmes, Monsieur ! Je vous le jure ! » Dit Harry en frottant ses épaules endoloris.

« Je savais bien que l'ont pouvait avoir confiance en toi. » Dit Mr Lovegood en frappant violemment Harry dans le dos.

« AOUCH ! »

Il se retourna vers Luna qui haussa les épaules en lui souriant et aperçu Ginny et Neville riant de l'autre côté de la table.

« Ne rigoler pas trop vous deux parce que je vous ai à l'œil, aussi. »

« Mais Mr Lovegood, Neville et moi, on.... »

« De tout de manière Ginny, je dois avoir l'œil partout avec tout ce que vous avez fait durant ces dernières années comme bêtises. Parce que justement, j'ai peur que vous vous décidiez à partir à la chasse au vampires, quoique tu en dises Harry ! C'est pour cela que Lupin et Tonks se sont dévoués pour nous accompagnez. »

« Ma première tâche officielle en tant que Auror. Sous la surveillance de ma tutrice de stage. » Dit Lupin en redressant la tête.

« Tutrice de stage qui a, soi dit en passant, 10 ans de moins que son élève et qui a sûrement vécu moins de mésaventures que lui. »

« Et le fait que vous soyez un loup-garou, n'a pas déranger dans votre formation d'auror ? » Demanda Luna.

Lupin et Tonks éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque.

« Et c'est reparti ! » Soupira Maugrey.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. » Dit Mr Lovegood avec des yeux brillant et riant légèrement. « La formation de Lupin a été assez originale. »

« Vous pourriez me dire comment ça se passe ? » Demanda Harry. « Je dois passer mes éliminatoire fin août. »

« Oh ! Je t'interdit de lui dire quoi que ce soit, Rémus ! » Dit Tonks en essayant désespérément de s'arrêter de rire. « Tu sais que c'est interdit ! »

« Oui chère tutrice ! Mais je peux au moins lui raconter l'épreuve que j'ai passé...sachant qu'il n'aura sûrement pas la même...Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

« Bon alors d'accord. Mais est ce que tu seras capable de tout raconté sans ne pas pouffer de rire? »

« J'ai une meilleure idée en fait. Neil ? Tu n'aurais pas un peu de Pensine ? »

« Oh oui ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Je te ramène ça tout de suite ! »

« Il faut dire que ton oncle m'a bien aidé, Harry ! » Dit Lupin pendant que l'oncle Neil sortait de la salle. « Avant de démissionner de ses fonctions de ministre il a instauré une lois spéciale pour les Loups-garous. Il n'a pas pu supporter de me voir reclus seul dans une chambre lorsque j'ai été à Sainte Mangouste. Cette lois me permet, en outre, d'exercer le métier de mon choix sans discrimination possible. J'ai donc saisi l'occasion pour faire une formation d'auror. »

« C'est dommage ! Vous auriez pu être notre professeur de défense cette année. »

« Oh non, Ginny ! Etre professeur c'est autre chose. La pression des parents d'élèves m'aurait rapidement poussé à démissionner... Et puis je commence vraiment à croire que ce poste est maudit. Et pourtant je ne suis pas du genre à croire à de pareilles fadaises. »

« Voilà, je l'ai ! » Dit oncle Neil arrivant avec un bac en argent. « J'ai récupéré mes vieux souvenirs et j'ai mis la pensine dans un récipient un peu plus grand. »

« Merci Neil ! »

Lupin sorti sa baguette et en pressa la pointe contre sa tempe. Un filet argenter passa de sa tempe au bac qui fit un curieux tourbillon.

« Je dois m'occuper de Fanely. » Dit Tante Séléné. « Elle est trop jeune pour utiliser la Pensine. »

« Vas-y Séléné ! » S'exclama Tonks. « Je m'occupe de Fanely. J'étais là. Je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé. Je vous sortirait de la Pensine quand ce sera finit. Je t'assure, ça vaut vraiment le coup. »

« Bon. D'accord ! Après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit une initiation à la carrière d'auror. »

Le bac fut placé sur une petite table ronde et les invités se pressèrent autours d'elle en se serrant les uns contre les autres. Tonks s'occupait de Fanely un peu plus loin. Lupin se mit alors à mélanger la Pensine avec sa baguette.

« Tu nous ramène dans 6 minutes. On aura vu le principal je pense. »

« D'accord. » Répondit Tonks en regardant l'horloge.

« C'est parti ! Pointer tous vos baguettes dans 3...2...1... »

Harry plongea la pointe de sa baguette à l'instant demandé et fut pris dans un long tourbillon avant de se retrouvé dans une grande cave froide et sans meuble.

« Nous y sommes » dit le professeur Lupin qui se trouvait à ses côté « Tonks et Aldysse Folet vont bientôt arriver. »

Harry détourna son regard sur un homme qui lui tournait le dos à quelques mètres de là. C'était l'autre Lupin qui attendait patiemment assis sur une des dizaines de sièges alignés face à une vieille porte. En fait, ces lieux ressemblaient plus à un cachot qu'autre chose.

« C'est ma dernière épreuve : Celle de l'affrontement avec les créatures magiques. » Dit Lupin. « C'est juste une épreuve pour la forme. J'avais déjà obtenu assez de points mais l'épreuve est obligatoire.»

La porte en face s'ouvrit à cet instant. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année au long cheveux bruns et vétu d'une longue robe de velour verte avec une ceinture dorée entra dans la salle suivi de Tonks. Elle ne leva pas la tête des parchemins qu'elle lisait pendant que, derrière elle, Tonks faisait un salut discret à Lupin.

« Mais c'est Larme. ! » S'exclama Oncle Neil.

Tout le monde se retourna sur Neil Evans.

« Tu l'as connais ? » Demanda Lupin.

« Oui....enfin pas vraiment. Elle est entrée à Poudlard alors que j'étais en 5ème année. Tu t'en souviens David ? »

« Oui, un peu. » Répondit David Lovegood. « Enfin, tout le monde l'appelait Larme. Je ne connaissais pas son vrai prénom. C'est une ancienne serpentard, je me trompe ? »

« C'est ça...chut ! »

« Vous êtes bien Rémus Lupin ? » Dit la jeune dame en feuilletant une pile de parchemin.

« C'est cela oui. » répondit Lupin.

« Aldysse Folet. » dit elle en relevant la tête et en tendant la main en direction de Lupin. « Et voici Miss Tonks qui sera votre tutrice si vous réussissez. »

Harry compris alors pourquoi le surnom de larme. Près de son œil droit, la jeune dame avait une tache de naissance en forme de larme, aussi rouge que si c'était une larme de sang.

« Miss Tonks. » Dit Lupin en serrant la main de Tonks qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

« Je suis obligé d'ignorer Tonks à ce moment là. » Ajouta Lupin près de Harry. « Si on vient à savoir que ma tutrice me connaît nous risquerions d'avoir des problèmes. Souviens toi de ça Harry. Tu connais de nombreux Auror, et si ton tuteur est l'un d'entre eux, tu doit l'ignorer totalement. »

«Vous êtes là pour passer votre dernière épreuve. » Dit Aldysse Folet sur un ton dure et sévère. « La première partie de votre épreuve est d'affronter un Loup Garou. »

« Pardon ? »

« Un Loup Garou. » Répéta Aldysse Folet.

« Je pense qu'il y a une erreur. Je ne pourrais jamais affronter un Loup Garou de ma vie. Je... »

« Ecoutez. Je ne vois pas ce que vous faites là si vous ne pouvez même pas vous confronter à un Loup Garou ! » S'exclama t'elle d'un ton sec.

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. Que deviendriez vous face à un géant si vous n'arrivez même pas à lutter contre un loup-garou ?»

« Mais ça ne m'arrivera jamais... »

« Oh mais qu'en savez vous ? Bon je pense que vous avez besoin d'être un peu rassurez. Je crois avoir compris. Ces traces de griffures sur votre visage ont été faites par un loup-garou, n'est ce pas ? »

Lupin semblai être gêné par toute ses questions. Alors que Tonks se retenait de rire derrière Aldysse Folet.

« Oui... »Répondit le professeur Lupin.

« Bien, je comprend qu'il y ai pu avoir un traumatisme. Alors parlons un peu s'il vous plaît. Installez vous sur cette chaise. »

Lupin s'assit sagement sur sa chaise alors que son examinatrice en tira une en face de lui pour parler bien en face.

« Je dois vous signaler qu'avec les points que vous avez eu jusque là, vous avez votre examen en poche. Cependant si vous êtes confronter a une telle phobie, je ne pense pas que ce métier soit fait pour vous. Il faudrait mieux renoncer. »

Harry se mit à sourire. Tonks étouffais un fou rire en toussant violemment derrière elle.

« Vous comprenez » Continua l'examinatrice. « C'est un métier très risqué et je sais que vous êtes très compétent et... Tonks ! Allez boire un verre d'eau. Vous allez vous étouffer avec cette toux ! »

« Oui...J'y vais... » dit Tonks en essayant de respirer.

« Ecoutez, je sais que les loup-garou sont des monstres ignobles et sanguinaires, mais dites vous que ça n'en sera pas vraiment un puisque nous ne sommes pas en période de pleine lune. Alors levez vous et mettez vous en position s'il vous plaît ! Sinon je vous préviens, Je peux être pire qu'un dragon si vous ne vous décider pas a affronter cette bête ! Alors dites-moi d'abord ce que vous feriez face à lui en premier ! »

« Et bien...je pense que je suivrai mon instinct de meute. » Répondit Lupin en pouffant de rire. « Je crois que vous devriez jeter un coup d'œil sur mon dossier à la rubrique « signes particuliers. » »

Aldysse Folet avait à présent une mine déconcertée et regarda de plus près le dossier qu'elle avait en main puis se mit à sourire.

« Oh je suis désolé ! J'ai du vous paraître complètement idiote avec mon numéro. Si vous avez un loup garou devant vous, vous même vous serez en loup garou... Ou un miroir..Enfin...Excusez moi je continue à dire des bêtises. Tonks, tu as lu le dossier. Tu le savais et tu m'as laissé continué ? »

Tonks éclata de rire à côté d'elle.

« Merci ! » continua Miss Folet. « Merci beaucoup Tonks, de m'avoir tourner en ridicule. Je vous dispense d'épreuve Mr Lupin, mais que cela reste entre nous. Y compris la scène ridicule que je vous ai faites. D'ailleurs je vous donne la note maximale, à condition que vous me rendiez service sur mon rapport sur les loup garou car votre aide me serai précieuse. »

« Marché conclu ! » Répondit Lupin en souriant.

A ce moment là, Harry senti ses pieds se lever de terre et être pris dans un tourbillon avant de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans le salon des Evans où tout les invités sortaient de la Pensine, un par un..

« Vous l'avez drôlement fait marcher » Dit Mark. « Elle avait l'air tellement dure et sévère que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle réagirai comme ça. En tout cas j'ai bien rit. »

« Eh bien, Elle a drôlement changé notre chère Larme. » Dit David Lovegood.

« C'est certain ! » Répondit Neil. « A l'époque de Poudlard elle était loin d'être si conciliante. »

« Oh c'est parce que vous ne la connaissiez pas. » Intervint Tonks. « Nous somme rentré à l'école la même année. Elle a toujours été gentille avec moi. C'est d'ailleurs une de mes meilleures amies. Je reconnais qu'elle est un peu sauvage parfois mais il faut juste savoir s'y prendre avec elle. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » Dit Séléné. « Tu étais sa seule amie. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait a cette époque là, mais un jours que je lui ai demandé une feuille de parchemin pour me dépanner et elle m'a envoyé le crapaud de Kassilia Williams en pleine figure. Elle n'est pas sauvage. C'est une enragée ! »

Tante Séléné se redressa subitement avec un sourire narquois au visage.

« Pourtant, je l'ai déjà vu aussi gentille cette chère Larme. Quand elle avait le béguin pour Thomas Clover... »

Tante Séléné termina sa phrase en faisant un immense sourire à l'intention de Lupin.

« Se pourrait t'il que notre cher Rémus ait conquis le cœur de notre chère Aldysse Folet ? » dit David Lovegood. « Vous a t'elle rappelez pour ce fameux « rapport » sur les loup garou ? »

« N'importe quoi ! » fit remarquer Tonks en débarrassant la table. « Aldysse ne se comporterai pas ainsi. »

Tous regardèrent un instant Lupin qui hésita à répondre.

« Je dois la voir samedi. » Dit timidement Lupin. « Mais Aldysse m'a dit qu'on travaillerai sur son dossier. »

« Mais bien sûr » Intervint oncle Neil. « Tu l'appelles Aldysse et elle t'appelle Rémus... »

« N'importe quoi ! » Ajouta Lupin. « On ne peut pas sympathiser avec quelqu'un sans que les autres ne se posent des questions. Vous êtes pire que des enfants. »

« Notre cher Lupin ne va pas resté célibataire longtemps. » Dit Mrs Weasley. « Ca ne vous fera pas de mal après tout. »

« Je vais juste l'aider un peu. Elle ne m'attire pas ! » Protesta Lupin.

Harry regardait Luna en souriant. Et dire qu'avant de partir dans la pensine on cherchait quelqu'un pour les surveiller durant leur court séjours en Transylvanie. Luna tira alors sur sa manche, l'incitant à la suivre et, lui prenant la main, ils sortirent dehors, sans même que les autres s'en rendent compte.

« Et c'est eux qui sont chargés de nous tenir à l'œil. » Dit Harry en souriant. « Mais ça fait du bien de les voir si détendus malgré tout. »

« C'est vrai. Tout semble si calme. Quand on pense à ses sous sols creusés sous Azkaban. Une salle de Potion, une bibliothèque de magie noire, une salle de torture magique. Tout avait vraiment été organisé pour une immense rébellion. Alors quand on sais que tout ça a été démantelé et que presque tout a été réglée il y a de quoi se sentir un peu mieux. »

« C'est vrai » Répondit Harry. « Il y a 5 mois de cela, on ne m'aurait même pas laissé quitté cette maison sans surveillance et là, c'est à peine si ils se sont rendu compte que nous sommes partis. On s'assoie ? »

Harry et Luna s'asseyèrent sur un banc en face du parc public et restèrent silencieux l'un contre l'autre pendant un certain temps.

« J'ai hâte de partir en Transylvanie. » Dit soudainement Luna. « J'aimerai bien oublié le fait que j'attend le résultat de mes BUSE aussi. Partir m'aidera a oublié l'angoisse. Ca ne t'as pas angoissé d'attendre ? »

« Il y a un an, jour pour jour, je tentais de survivre à la mort de Sirius alors que mon Oncle Neil rentrai comme une furie chez ma tante Pétunia et que je découvrais que ma mère était une sorcière de sang pure et que en plus de ça j'avais un Oncle, une tante et 2 cousins. Je ne pensais pas au résultats de mes BUSE. Quoique cela fait un an jour pour jour aussi que j'ai reçu le résultat de mes examens. »

« Attend tu veux dire que tu les as reçu il y a juste un an ? » Dit Luna en se levant du banc. « Quand ? A quelle heure ? »

« En fin de journée. »

« Mais qu'est ce que je fais là moi ? » Dit Luna en attrapant son sac à la volé et en retournant vers la maison des Evans.

« Calme toi ! » Dit Harry en la rattrapant. « Tu l'aurais déjà reçu si il l'avait envoyé aujourd'hui. Ils ne sont pas au jour près. »

« Mais peut être que le hibou n'a pas trouvé la maison. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Notre maison est repérable à dix kilomètres à la ronde. »

Mais Luna n'écoutait plus Harry est se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers la maison des Evans. Elle couru presque pour atteindre la porte et l'ouvrir à la volée, Harry restant sur ses pas.

Tous les personnes présentent dans le sallon regardèrent fixement Luna et Harry qui venait d'arriver.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit le père de Luna avec une enveloppe à la main. « Ce sont tes résultats d'examen. Je n'ai pas pu attendre et j'ai ouvert ta lettre. »

Luna regarda son père avec insistance sans que la moindre once de sentiment transparaissent.

« Alors ? »

« Ma petite fille va devenir journaliste ! » Répondit il en souriant.

Luna resta muette un instant puis se jeta dans les bras de Harry qui se trouvais auprès d'elle et le couvrait de baiser.

« J'EXIGE une armée d'adultes responsables ! » S'exclama Tante Séléné.


	65. Initiation au transplanage

**Voilà le chapitre 3. Le titre définitif du tome 7 a été choisi: Harry Potter et la clé de l'autre monde. Bon c'est pas un titre génial mais je voyais pas comment faire autrement . Et puis le principal c'est pas le titre mais l'histoire non?**

**Spaz313: Lupin peut affronter un loup garou de multiple manière. La magie peut tout faire ;-) (bon c'est une réponse un peu vaste mais donner tout une explication pour quelque chose qui au fond n'as pas trop d'importance me donne mal au crane.**

**Les maraudeuses: Je veux pas faire le coupdes parents protecteurs mais c'est pas de ma faute c'est Séléné qui décide . Quand a des scène classé R, non pas que ça me déplairait mais la fic est paru sur d'autre site ou j'ai des lecteurs de 12 ans...bref une scène R n'est pas très aproprié (Ca ne m'empêche pas de les lire sur d'autre fic )**

**Popoyo2706: Larme est quelqu'un de sincère et de très expansif quand elle le veut et effectivement elle n'est pas ce qu'elle veut paraitre....cependant "ne pas être ce qu'on veut paraître" a plusieur définition...**

**Titia et Zabou: Merci pour vos review. Normallement il y a un chapitre toute les semaines voir plus si j'ai le temps.**

**Bonnes lectures!**

**edit suite a une review sur le fait que j'ai confondu luna et cho, les noms ont été modifié sans rien changé à l'histoire (merci CeDDD )**

**Chapitre 3 : Initiation au transplanage.**

_Cher Ron,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi et que tes vacances sont agréables. J'ai eu une soirée assez chargée, Tonks et Lupin nous accompagne en Roumanie, Ginny et Luna ont reçu leur résultats d'examen (Je pense que Ginny voudra te parler de ses résultats elle même d'ailleurs), Lupin est auror ; bref j'ai plein de choses à vous racontés. _

_Mon oncle m'a inscrit aujourd'hui pour passer mon permis de transplanage et en a profité pour vous inscrire, Hermione et toi. Je commence les cours demain avec Neville et je devrai passer l'examen à la fin du mois._

_Il faudrait que tu me répondes assez rapidement car ta mère est au bord de la crise de nerfs..._

« Crise de nerfs ? » Demanda Mark. « C'est peut être un peu exagéré. »

« Peut être mais le trajet pour Hedwige est assez long et le temps de faire l'aller retour jusque en Italie, Mrs Weasley sera véritablement en pleine crise de nerfs si elle n'a aucune nouvelle de Ron. »

_... Je te conseille donc de lui envoyer une petite carte. Hedwige sera ravie de lui rapporter._

_A très bientôt_

_Harry._

_PS : Mark vous passe le bonjour et te demande si le voyage en avion n'est pas trop effrayant._

« Hedwige ! Viens ! »

La chouette blanche, assoupie dans sa cage, s'éveilla brusquement et se posa sur le bureau. Harry lui donna un Miam-Hibou qu'elle dévora pendant qu'il attachait la lettre à sa patte.

« Rapporte ça à Ron ! Et fait attention pendant le trajet. »

Hedwige s'envola par la fenêtre et Harry posa sa plume en s'étirant de tout son long.

« Il est presque une heure du matin et aujourd'hui tu dois être au centre d'initiation au transplanage à 10h00 »

« Je sais » Répondit Harry en plaquant ses mains sur son visage et en s'écroulant sur son lit. « Je suis épuisé. Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille me coucher »

« Je vais te laisser alors. Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit Mark. Et éteint la lumière avant de sortir s'il te plaît » Répondit Harry en baillant.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Mark. « Je sais que te lever serai un sacrifice pour toi, vu que tu viens de t'écrouler sur ton lit mais tu es un sorcier de dernier cycle. Tu n'as pas l'air de profiter de cette nouvelle liberté. Un petit coup de baguette et c'est bon. »

Harry fut surpris par cette remarque et regarda son cousin en levant la tête. C'est vrai. Il était en âge de transplaner et de pratiquer la magie hors de Poudlard. Il saisit la baguette qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet.

« Tiens. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Merci ! »

Harry jeta un sort pour éteindre la lumière et claquer la porte au nez de son cousin.

« Je sens que je vais regretter de t'avoir fait la remarque. »

« Tu as raison cousin. » Répondit Harry en souriant. « Bonne nuit ! »

Harry entendit les pas de Mark s'éloigner en râlant. Cela le faisait sourire et embêter son cousin était devenu un de ses plus grands amusements. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'amusement qu'éprouvait Dudley à martyriser Harry. Le lendemain tout cela sera oublié.

Harry fit tournoyer sa baguette sur ses doigts. Il était un peu préoccupé pour la journée de demain. Il se rappelait de l'enthousiasme de Fred et Georges Weasley lorsqu'ils avaient obtenus leurs permis de transplanage et en y repensant, pouvoir faire la même chose l'enthousiasmait assez.

Ses yeux se fermaient lentement sans même qu'il s'en rendent compte. Il le savait cette nuit encore il allait rêvé de CE jour là. Celui où le Miroir des Ombres s'était brisé. Celui où le professeur Rogue avait tenté de le tuer avant que son âme soit enfermé à jamais dans le miroir que Sirius lui avait offert. Il revivait toute ses scènes alors qu'il aurait voulu que tout se passe autrement.

Et puis arriva le moment où Harry se sentait perdus. Cette scène, où, désarmé, il tentait de se servir de son miroir pour lutter contre un détraqueur qui avait projeté d'un geste de la main le petit miroir contre le mur. Cette fois ci, il avait suivi des yeux le dernier cadeau de Sirius, se brisant contre le mur comme si la scène allait au ralentit. A peine le miroir avait touché le mur de pierre que des centaines de petits éclats s'envolaient lentement, reflétant la lumière de la salle. Le cœur de Harry se serra en voyant les restes du miroir éparpillé par terre. Mais son rêve pris une tournure curieuse. Cette fois ci le détraqueur s'approchait doucement. Que faisait Neville ? Il était apparu à ce moment là pourtant. Harry tentait de crier le nom de son amis pour qu'il vienne le sauver mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche alors que le baiser du détraqueur s'approchait dangereusement. Harry ressentait un froid glacial au niveau de sa joue. C'était la fin. Il se sentait déjà mourir lorsqu'il sentit une pression contre sa joue.

Puis le rêve cessa brusquement et pris une autre tournure comme si il était apparu dans un autre lieu en un claquement de doigt. Il était dans une vieille bâtisse de pierre mal éclairée. Face à lui, une jeune femme lui tournait le dos. Elle tendait son bras vers le mur de façon étrange. Harry fit un pas en avant. Il était bouche bée et surpris mais ne savait pas pour quel raison. La jeune femme se retourna brusquement vers Harry. Le cœur d'Harry se serra une seconde fois. C'était Aldysse Folet qui le regarda d'un air sévère de ses grand yeux bleus gris. Un regard totalement différent que celui qu'elle avait dans la Pensine. La tache en forme de larme rouge sang captait son regard. Aldysse s'approcha de Harry, le regardant dans les yeux avec insistance. Puis il apperçu sa bouche murmurer lentement d'où un son à peine perceptible sortait.

« Merci. »

Les yeux d'Aldysse se fermèrent alors et elle s'évanouit a ses pieds. Elle était inerte comme si elle était morte.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut avec les même vêtements que la veille. Il s'était endormi si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. D'après la sonnerie de l'horloge du salon qui raisonnait dans toute la maison, il était 8h00. Ce rêve lui avait fait un choc. Il ne pensait pas que le visage de Larme l'avait si troublé quand il était dans la pensine pour avoir fait un tel cauchemar. Peut être, est ce cette fameuse larme sur la joue de Aldysse Folet qui l'avait troublé.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve.» se répéta Harry.

Il soupira profondément et se mit à rire d'avoir été aussi effrayé par un simple rêve. Parfois , Ils semblent si réel que le retour à la réalité est difficile.

Harry se leva rapidement et changea de vêtements avant de descendre lentement vers la cuisine. Une délicieuse odeur de muffins sortant du four guidait ses pas, plus que ses yeux ensommeillés. Tante Séléné était en train de retourner quelques pancakes , alors que l'oncle Neil prenait son petit déjeuné en feuilletant un classeur avec des morceaux de parchemins qui débordaient tout autours.

« Bonjour ! » Dit Harry en baillant.

« Bonjour cher neveu. Alors on n'est plus habitués de se lever si tôt ? »

« De tout de manière il va falloir que je m'habitue à me lever tôt. Je vais être assez occupé pendant les vacances. »

Harry bailla de nouveau. Neil Evans pris alors un air sérieux.

« Tu as encore fais le même rêve n'est ce pas ? »

Harry hésita un instant puis répondit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Oncle Neil. Je suis habitué. »

« Harry ! » Soupira t'il. « Tu es grand et tu sais que je ne veux pas te forcer mais là, il y va de ta santé. Ca fait plus de deux ans que tes rêves nuisent à ton sommeil et que tu te réveilles encore plus épuisé que la veille. Avant c'était Voldemort, puis le miroir et maintenant ces cauchemars. »

« Mais c'est parce que je me suis couché tard hier... »

« Je ne veux rien entendre ! Cette fois ci, nous allons voir un guérisseur pour qu'il te donne quelque chose et que tu puisses avoir des nuits normales. Et ce n'est pas la peine de râler ! »

« Oui, Oncle Neil. » Répondit Harry en ronchonnant.

« Peut être que tu ne devrais pas aller à ton initiation au transplanage aujourd'hui. »

« Ca ira ! Des que j'aurais pris mon petit déjeuné je me sentirai mieux. »

Harry se mit a table et versa du café dans son bol puis saisi un muffins encore chaud.

Un grand fracas se fit alors entendre dans le salon des Evans.

« AÏE ! » cria une voix familière.

« Tiens. Je crois que Neville viens d'arriver. » Dit Harry à moitié endormis, en touillant son café au lait.

« Par Merlin ! » S'écria Tante Séléné. « J'ai oublié de retirer mon chaudron de potion de la cheminée. »

Elle se précipita dans le salon suivi de son mari et de son neveu. Un liquide orangé s'était répandu sur le parquet et Neville se relevait recouvert de ce liquide encore chaud se débattant furieusement contre ses propres vêtements.

« Oh Neville ne bouge pas ! » S'exclama Tante Séléné qui avait ouvert une armoire remplis de fiole et en saisi l'une d'elle.

« Tiens ! Bois ! Vite ! »

Neville bu d'une traite toute la fiole et cessa de se débattre soudainement.

« Oh je suis désolé Neville. J'ai oublié de retirer le chaudron ! »

« Ce n'est rien professeur Evans. » répondit il essouflé. « C'est que cette potion me brûlait la peau. »

« Oh oui ! Je sais bien ! « Répondit elle. « Et elle brûle encore mais je t'ai donné une potion contre les brûlures à base de sang de salamandres.»

« Tiens ça me rappel vaguement quelque chose » Dit Harry en souriant se remémorant le premier cours de potion de tante Séléné.

« Plus que vaguement j'espère. » Répondit Tante Séléné visiblement énervée par la remarque de son neveu. « Ca ne te ferai pas de mal de réviser un peu tes cours de potions car ce n'est pas un de tes points fort Harry. Et au lieu de plaisanter sur le sort de ton amis, tu devrais aider ton oncle a nettoyer le salon pendant que je nettoie les vêtements de Neville. »

Tante Séléné quitta rapidement le salon guidant Neville.

« Eh bien ! » S'exclama Oncle Neil. « En plus de faire des bêtises, ta tante se débrouille pour que ce soit les autres qui nettoie ses bêtises. »

Harry croisa le regard de son oncle en souriant.

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour les sortilèges de nettoyages et toi ? »

Harry secoua la tête en pouffant de rire.

« Bah c'est pas grave ! » S'exclama l'oncle Neil en sortant la baguette de sa poche. « On nettoie le plus gros et ta tante s'occupera des détails. Elle va encore râler mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. »

Ils se mirent à rire puis Harry saisi sa baguette et commença à nettoyer la salle avec son oncle.

« Tu retournes au ministère aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Harry. « Tu a trouvé un remplaçant au poste de ministre ? »

« J'ai pas mal de papier a mettre en ordre encore. Pour l'instant c'est l'ensemble des assistants aux ministres et moi qui gérons la crise. J'ai beau essayé de persuadé Arthur Weasley de prendre ma place mais il n'est pas tout à fait sûr encore. »

« Et il n'y a personnes qui pourrait prendre sa place ? »

« Tu veux que je te dise ! J'en suis a un point de demander à Percy si ça le tente ! »

Harry poussa une exclamation.

« Rassure toi ! Je plaisantais. Il n'est pas assez mûr pour ça. Mais peut être que si je dis ça à Arthur, il se décidera à prendre le poste en me voyant si désespéré. »

« Et ensuite ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire quand tu auras trouvé un nouveau ministre. »

« Bonne question. » Soupira Oncle Neil. « Je ne sais pas. Je vais peut être prendre une bonne année sabbatique et m'occuper de Fanely. Séléné sera à Poudlard et demandé à Molly de s'occuper de Fanely un an de plus ne m'enchante pas vraiment, même si elle s'est déjà proposé. Et puis j'ai eu une autre proposition mais... »

« C'est bon ! » S'exclama Tante Séléné en entrant accompagné de Neville. « Les vêtements de Neville sont nettoyés et tout est...presque propre. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas doués. »

« Désolé chérie, mais c'est bientôt l'heure de partir pour les garçons et pour moi. »

« D'ailleurs Mr Evans, Comment se rend t-on au centre d'apprentissage ? » Demanda Neville.

« C'est très simple. Tu as ton livret ? »

« Oui »

« Et bien sache aussi que c'est un portoloin. Pratique, n'est ce pas ? Il est réglé pour 9h50, c'est à dire dans 2 minutes. Tu as le tien Harry ? »

Harry sortit son livret de sa poche.

« Je vais vous laisser. » Dit L'oncle Neil « Accio muffins »

L'assiette de Muffins traversa la pièce jusqu'au main de l'oncle Neil.

« Ce serait dommage de les laisser refroidir » Dit L'oncle Neil « Prenez en un pour la route les garçons. »

Harry eu à peine le temps de saisir un muffin que le portoloin le transporta subitement et dans la seconde qui suivi il se retrouva dans une immense salle d'un blanc immaculé avec quelque parois mobile en bois et une immense scène en plein centre de la pièce. Alors qu'une vingtaine de personnes observaient les lieux en même temps que lui, Harry aperçu Seamus qui se dirigeait vers eux.

« Salut ! J'ai eu peur de me retrouver tout seul ici. Je suis rassurer de vous voir. »

« Pourtant nous ne sommes pas les seuls de Poudlard. Sans compter tout les élèves de dernières années de l'année qui viens de s'écouler. »

« Bonjour ! »

Harry se retourna et aperçu Cho Chang.

« Cho ! Salut ! » Dit Seamus. « Tu n'as pas déjà passer ton permis de transplaner ? »

« Non, Je suis née en décembre et le règlement est très stricte. Il faut avoir minimum 16 ans et 10 mois pour passer son permis de transplaner. Et encore ! Le permis ne sera délivré que le jour même du 17ème anniversaire. »

« QUOI ? » S'exclama Seamus. « Je suis né en octobre. Ca veux dire que je ne pourrait transplaner qu'à partir du jour même de mon anniversaire même si j'obtiens mon permis en août ? »

« Exactement ! »

« Oh non ! A Poudlard il est impossible de transplaner ! Ca veut dire que je ne pourrait pas profiter de mon permis jusqu'au vacances de Noël. »

« Eh oui malheureusement ! Mais ne te plaint pas. Ce n'est pas toi qui te retrouve parmi des amis qui ont tous leur permis et qui n'arrête pas de parler de leur formation a tout bout de champs. »

Au même instant 2 hommes apparurent, au milieu de la scène, vêtus tous deux d'une cape pourpre. Les regards se concentrèrent tous vers la scène alors que l'un des homme toussait violemment pour obtenir le silence. L'autre pris alors la parole.

« Cher sorciers et sorcières, Je me présente, je suis Julius Dispear et voici mon collègue Hector Kapov. Nous sommes vos formateurs et examinateurs pour votre initiation au transplanage. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, alors nous n'allons pas nous étendre sur des explications inutile. Votre formation se fait en 12 heures de pratique commune et 10 heures individuelle minimum et il n'y a pas de maximum. Nombreux sont les candidats à l'examen qui le repasse une bonne dizaine de fois et demande une bonne centaine d'heures d'apprentissage. En espérant que cela ne sera pas votre cas. »

« En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit très encourageant. » murmura Seamus.

« Bien nous allons commencer par notre premier exercice. Tout d'abord mettez vous en équipe de deux. »

« Neville » Dit Seamus. « On fait équipe ? »

« Oui pourquoi pas. »

Cho et Harry se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Une gène immense empêchait Harry de lui demander de faire équipe avec lui pour une raison qui le dépassait. Pourtant il pris l'inititive de lui demander.

« On se met ensemble ?...Enfin...On fait équipe ? »

« Oui » répondit Cho en souriant. « Oui se sera très bien. »

« Maintenant que vous êtes tous en équipe » continua Julius Dispear. » Mettez vous chacun d'un côté et de l'autre d'une parois et attendez nos instructions. »

« On se met là bas ? » demanda Cho en désignant une parois toute proche de la scène.

Harry approuva et chacun se dirigea vers un côté de la paroi.

« Le principe de transplanage est simple. » Dit Hector Pakov. « Le principe est de visualiser l'endroit où vous devez aller et de vous y rendre. Comme vous le voyez cette salle n'a aucun repère visuel puisqu'elle est d'un blanc immaculé. Vous devez donc visualiser votre partenaire pour vous rendre à ses côté, c'est à dire de l'autre côté de la paroi. Vous allez donc décider qui commencera l'exercice puis ce sera le tour de votre partenaire.

« Tu commences où je commence ? » Demanda soudainement Cho de l'autre côté de la tu veux ! »

« Je préférerais que tu commences si ça ne te dérange pas. » Répondit Cho.

« Première étape ! » S'exclama Mr Pakov. « Celui qui doit transplaner doit fermer les yeux et visualiser la personne devant qui il doit transplaner. Ensuite placer vos mains sur la paroi. Il faut vous concentrer seulement sur la personne de l'autre côté et respirer lentement. Au bout de 2 à 3 minutes cligner violemment des yeux en prononçant le prénom de la personne que vous devez rejoindre. Rappelez vous que la concentration doit être extrême et il est normal de ne pas y arriver des la première fois. Allez y et nous allons passer dans les rang.. »

Harry suivit les instruction et se mit à « visualiser Cho en plaçant les mains sur la paroi.. il respira profondément et calement. Quand il pensa que le moment était venus de tenter le transplanage et il cligna des yeux en murmurant « Cho » et il senti quelque chose de froid couler sur sa tête puis le long de son corps comme si tous il était devenu liquide. Dans l'instant qui suivit, Harry entendit un assourdissant craquement et perdit l'équilibre. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouva en face de Cho mais il était assis sur le sol.

« Pas mal ! » Dit Cho à Harry en l'aidant à se relever.

« C'était assez réussi en effet » dit Julius Dispear. « Il va falloir travailler un peu la réception Mr....Harry Potter ! »

Le regard de l'instructeur s'éternisa un moment sur la cicatrice de Harry avant que la chute d'une paroi s détourna son regard. Neville venait de tomber emportant la paroi sur son passage.

« C'est mon tour ! » S'exclama Cho.

Harry se remit à sa place et entendit la respiration de Cho de l'autre côté de la parois. Il se préparait à la voir apparaître près de lui et resta en alerte. Et tout d'un coup un craquement résonna et Cho se retrouva en face de lui mais ne se réceptionna pas correctement. Harry la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« Attention ! » S'exclama t'il.

« Oh ! Merci ! Ca fait bizarre. Mais c'est marrant. On recommence ? »

Harry et Cho continuèrent à s'entraîner alternativement et au fur et à mesure cela semblait plus facile et le temps de concentration était moins long. Au bout d'une heure, les examinateurs interrompirent la leçon.

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! » S'exclama Pakov. « N'oubliez pas que la prochaine leçon se déroulera demain à la même heure. Votre portoloin s'activera dans la seconde après avoir fait valider votre leçon par un des examinateurs. A demain ! »

Harry fit la queue pour faire valider son livret précédé de Cho.

« Ca c'est bien passé non ? » Demanda Cho.

« Oui s'était amusant. »

Harry s'aperçut que le visage de Cho s'était soudainement transformé.

« Ca va ? » demanda Harry

« Oui...enfin... Je voulais m'excuser. »

Harry la regarda avec étonnement.

« Mais de quoi ? »

« Il y a deux ans. Je n'est pas été très correct avec toi. Au moment où on a...rompu. »

« Je n'ai pas été très délicat non plus. J'avais pas mal de soucis à cet époque et tu ne t'était pas remise de la mort de Cédric non plus.»

« Oui c'est vrai. » Répondit elle d'un air mélancolique. « Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? C'était il y a deux ans ! »

« Mais on a pas eu le temps de réellement s'expliquer depuis, c'est pour ça que je me demandai... Enfin ce n'est pas grave puisque finalement tout va bien. Tu pars quelque part cet été ? »

« Oui, je vais en Transylvanie. Le père de Luna m'y a invité pour une semaine. »

« Tu pars avec Luna ? C'est bien. »

« Mademoiselle c'est à votre tour. » Dit l'examinateur.

« Oh oui. Excusez moi. A demain Harry ! »

« A demain. »

Cho fit valider son livret puis disparu tout aussitôt. Harry s'approcha alors du bureau.

« Bien Mr Potter ! Votre exercice a été réussi aujourd'hui. Vous devez travailler la stabilisation à l'atterrissage mais vous êtes un bon élément. Bon courage pour la suite. »

« Merci » répondit en reprenant son livret.

Aussitôt il se retrouva en plein milieu de son salon où Tante Séléné nettoyait les restes de potion sur le tapis en face de la cheminée.

« Déjà là ! » S'exclama t'elle. « Alors comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Bien. » Répondit Harry. « C'est difficile mais j'ai réussi le premier exercice. »

« C'est une bonne chose. Tu devrai aller te reposer avant déjeuner. Cet après midi nous iront faire quelques courses pour ton voyage. Ca te dis ? »

« Ok. Merci. »

Harry monta tranquillement les escaliers et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il aperçu alors un hibou installé sur le rebord de la table avec un message accroché à la patte. Il décrocha l'enveloppe et reconnu l'écriture de Luna.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je voulais savoir comment c'est passé ta première leçon de transplanage. Tiens moi au courant._

_Je t'embrasse _

_Luna_

Harry se mit à sourire. Il pris sa plume et un morceau de parchemin et commença a écrire.

_Chère Luna,_

_Ca s'est très bien passé même si j'ai des problème au niveau de la réception. Mais je ne suis pas le seul. Neville s'est fait remarquer par sa maladresse. Quand a Cho, si je ne la réceptionnait pas à tout les coup, elle serait tomber à chaque fois._

Harry s'arrêta à la dernière phrase puis réfléchit. Peut être que cette dernière phrase n'était pas très approprié. Parler de Cho ne ferait sûrement pas plaisir à Luna. Il prit une autre lettre et l'écrivit rapidement avant de l'attacher a la patte du hibou qui s'envola instantanément.


	66. Destination: Transylvanie

**Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu des gros probléme d'ordi et j'ai fait mes petites recherches sur les vampires et la transylvanie...ce qui donne un chapitre énorme, il faut bien le reconnaître.**

**Bon il est tard...je vais me coucher.**

Chapitre 4 : Destination : Transylvanie.

L'initiation au transplanage devenait de plus en plus intéressant chaque jour, et bientôt les 12h de cours pratique en groupe furent écoulés. Harry avait appris a se déplacer assez facilement dans une pièce et à contrôler l'endroit exact de son atterrissage. Cho et Seamus arrivait aussi à se débrouiller et Neville s'améliorait de jour en jour même si ses atterrissages étaient un peu trop haut et qu'il lui arrivait de faire des chutes de quelques mètres.

Harry était particulièrement heureux de la tournure que prenait sa relation avec Cho. Il n'avait plus aucune peur de lui parler. Mieux encore, ils s'entendaient à merveille et ne cessaient de plaisanter ensemble.

« La séance est terminé ! » S'écria Pakov. « Et vos 12 heures d'initiation en groupe prend fin. Vous êtes donc tous prêt a passer votre initiation individuelle, même si certain d'entre vous doivent travailler encore. A partir de la semaine prochaine vous pourrez donc prendre rendez-vous pour vos épreuves individuelles et passer votre permis après 10 heures de pratiques. En attendant, vous pouvez aller valider vos livret et bonne chance à tous ! »

« C'est dommage que ça s'arrête là. » Dit Seamus. « C'était sympa ses séances communes. »

« C'est vrai. D'autant plus que je ne vous reverrais pas de si tôt ! » Soupira Cho. « Poudlard va me manquer. »

« Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu ne vas plus au collège ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je vais travailler chez Gaichiffons. Je commence en bas de l'échelle pour l'instant mais je vais débuté comme apprentis styliste. »

« C'est bien ! » S'exclama Harry. « On se verra quand on ira acheter des costumes pour les bals de cette année. »

« Ah parce que personnes ne viendrait me rendre visite si ils n'y avaient pas ces fameux bals ! » répondit elle en bougonnant. « C'est simple j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me laisse. »

« Mais tu ne sortais pas avec Mickaël Corner ? » Demanda Seamus.

« Il reste à Londres cet année, je ne le verrai pas non plus. »

Le visage de Cho s'assombrit soudainement. Harry, Neville et Seamus se regardèrent sans dire un mot, conscient de la peine qu'avait provoqué cette question.

« Mais après tout, je ne serais pas loin de Poudlard » Reprit Cho, les yeux brillant avec un sourire forcé. « Et puis ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus à Poudlard que je ne fait plus parti de l'A.D. ? Il y aura l' A.D. cette année, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry resta muet face à cette question. Il n'avait pas pensé à la reprise de l'armée de Dumbledore.

« Ca va dépendre de notre nouveau professeur de défense cette année. » Dit Seamus en ricanant. « Si ils retrouvent Ombrage dans la forêt et que par pure folie ils nous la redonne comme professeur, il faudra peut être recommencer nos petites réunion. »

« Sauf que la salle à la demande a été découverte l'an dernier et que l'on ne peut plus l'utiliser. » Ajouta Neville.

« Mais j'ai un appartement à Pré au Lard. Vous pourrez faire vos réunion là bas si vous en avez besoin. Ca ne me dérange pas du tout. »

« Mais on ne peut pas sortir de l'enceinte de l'école ! »

« Il y a toujours un moyen de sortir de Poudlard, Neville. » Dit Harry en souriant. « On te tiendra au courant, ne t'inquiète pas Cho. Je t'enverrai Hedwige régulièrement. »

« Et je veux aussi une petite carte de Transylvanie et des nouvelles de tout le monde ! D'ailleurs, comment vont Ron et Hermione ?»

« Ils doivent être arrivé normalement et nous repartons pour la Roumanie dès que je serais arrivé chez moi. Ils m'ont envoyé une lettre qui était plutôt courte, je n'ai pas eu énormément de détail mais apparemment tout va bien.. »

« Mr Potter ! Venez faire valider votre livret s'il vous plaît. »

« Excusez-moi. ! » Répondit Harry. « Je dois y aller. A très bientôt ! Tu nous rejoins Neville ? »

« Oui dès que j'aurais récupéré mes valises chez moi. A tout de suite ! »

Harry fit un dernier signe à ses amis, puis repris son livret et se retrouva presque instantanément dans le salon des Evans.

« Harry ! » S'exclama alors une voix familière.

Harry se retourna alors et vis Hermione s'avancer vers lui, alors que Mark, Liliana, Ginny et Tante Séléné était assis dans le canapé.

« Hermione! Alors comment vas-tu ? Et ces vacances ? »

« Bien ! C'était sublime. La communauté des sorciers en Italie est vraiment très aimable et très amicale.»

« Et...Ron ? »

« Apparemment » murmura t'elle. « il a un petit peu mal de l'air et il a du mal à s'en remettre. Il est parti se reposer dans ta chambre. »

« Non. C'est bon je suis là ! »

Ron, au teint livide, entra dans le salon.

« Je ne comprend pas. » Dit Hermione. « Tu es pourtant si à l'aise sur un balai et lorsqu'il s'agit d'un avion tu deviens patraque. »

« Et bien la prochaine fois on voyagera à la manière des sorciers ! » Répondit il en s'installant sur la première chaise qui lui tombait sous la main. « C'est plus rapide et moins...écoeurant ! »

La sonnette de la maison retentit.

« Ca doit être Luna et son père. Je vais ouvrir. »

Puis se fut la cheminée qui explosa soudainement. Neville en sortit rempli de suie portant sa lourde valise avec difficulté.

« Vivement que j'ai mon permis de transplaner » Dit il en s'essuyant. « Bonjour tout le monde !»

«Salut Neville ! L'initiation au transplanage se passe bien ? » demanda Hermione avec excitation. « J'ai tellement hâte de commencer. Comment ça se passe ? »

« Nous sommes en groupe de 2 et nous essayons de nous déplacer précisément dans une pièce pour l'instant.. » Dit Neville en soupirant. « La personne qui fait équipe avec nous nous aide à la réception. Seamus a du souvent me rattraper. »

« Et toi Harry ? tu fait équipe avec qui? » Demanda Ron.

« La réception est le plus difficile mais Cho n'a pas eu trop souvent l'occasion de me rattraper. Je m'améliore. »

« Tu fais équipe avec Cho Chang ? »

Harry se retourna et vit Luna entrer dans la salle suivi de son père, Tonk , Lupin et Tante Séléné. Luna posa sa valise sur le sol détournant son regard de celui de Harry qui tenta de lui adresser un baiser.

« On en reparlera tout à l'heure. » murmura Luna sèchement.

« Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Tonks ? Vous êtes malade ? » Demanda Hermione.

Tonks avait effectivement un teint aussi livide que celui de Ron. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et soupira profondément.

« Oui ! » répondit elle sèchement. « A cause de certaine personne. »

Son regard froid désignait Lupin comme à l'origine de ses maux.

« Je t'en prie Nymphy ! Je n'y suis pour rien moi ! Mais elle... » Lupin s'interrompit en comprenant que toute les personnes de la salle les regardait curieusement. « Tonks a une indigestion. »

« Oui, c'est ça ! » Répondit Tonks toujours sur un ton sec. « Il y a quelque chose qui a du mal a passé. »

Lupin soupira profondément.

« Ce n'est pas que votre dispute ne m'intéresse pas. » Dit soudainement Mr Lovegood. « Mais la Roumanie nous attend. Et si vous voulez visiter la réserve de dragon du frère de Ron avant qu'on s'installe à l'auberge, c'est maintenant qu'il faut y aller ! »

« Charlie m'a dit qu'il nous attendrait vers 18h30. »

« Et il est déjà 17h45. » Soupira David Lovegood. « Nous pouvons arriver à l'heure si nous nous décidons à partir tout de suite pour le centre des portoloins internationaux. Nous n'avons qu'à prendre le Magicobus. »

« NON ! » s'exclamèrent ensemble Ron et Tonks toujours aussi malade.

« Et bien allons y par poudre de cheminette alors ? »

Neville qui terminait de s'épousseter poussa un énorme soupir.

« Attend David ! » S'exclama Tante Séléné en fouillant dans une grosse malle. « Je dois avoir un portoloin pour ça. Il y a trois ans nous avions prévus de partir en Amazonie pour nos vacances d'été que nous avions réservé des mois à l'avance. Mais comme j'étais enceinte depuis plus de 6 mois on a dû renoncer... Et voilà cette merveille ! »

Tante Séléné sortit un coffret en bois de taille moyenne et le dépoussiéra de sa main d'un geste vif.

« Pour le faire fonctionner, il faut juste ouvrir le coffret par un alohomora quand tout le monde sera proche du portoloin. »

« Merci Séléné. » répondit Mr Lovegood. « Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour le portoloin. Rassemblez donc vos valises et surtout rejoignez les bien pour que l'on n'oublie rien. Dès que nous arriverons il va falloir acheter notre portoloin international et régler les formalités pour le portoloin de retour. On se dépêche ! Charlie va nous attendre. »

Tous se rassemblèrent autour du portoloin pendant que Tante Séléné rabâchait une ultime fois, toute les recommandations pour son fils qui soupirait d'exaspération.

« Maman je sais tout ça ! Je ferai attention. »

« Et toi aussi Harry ! » Répliqua tante Séléné. « J'espère que tout ira bien. »

« Bien sûr. »

Il se saluèrent une dernière fois puis s'accrochèrent au petit coffret avant de partir.

« Les voyageurs en provenance de l'île de Pâques sont priés de se rendre immédiatement au comptoir de détection vaudou, 4ème étage, couloir 3, porte 2. Merci. »

La voix machinale cessa de retentir dans l'immense hall vert pâle servant apparemment de salle d'attente, où circulait de nombreux sorciers en famille ou seul.

« Allez vous installez, je vais chercher nos billets. » Dit Mr Lovegood. « Tonks, votre cas à l'air d'empirer. Vous devriez aller faire un tour au poste de secours. »

« Ca va. » répondit elle alors que son teint avait virer au verdâtre.

« Je vais t'emmener »

« Je sais me débrouiller Rémus ! » répondit elle violemment. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Tonks se leva soudainement et parti sans ajouter un mot.

« Eh bien ! » S'exclama Mr Lovegood. «Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait, mais vu que Tonks et votre tutrice, je serais vous, j'essayerai de me faire pardonner. »

David Lovegood s'éloigna rapidement alors que tous s'installèrent et que Lupin, d'un air désespéré, se prenait la tête entre les mains. Tout les regards se fixèrent sur le professeur Lupin dans un silence absolu.

« On peux peut être vous aider ? » dit timidement Ginny

Lupin détourna son regard cers Ginny puis soupira avant de s'exprimer d'une traite.

« Imaginez que vous êtes attachez à deux personnes. De manière différente bien sûr. Vous en aimez une de manière amicale et puis vous en aimez une autre...différemment. »

Lupin soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Vous parlez de Aldysse Folet? » Demanda Luna.

« Non. Enfin oui. Oui.... En fait, Aldysse trouve que je passe trop de temps avec Tonks. »

« Qui est Aldysse ? » Demanda Hermione.

« La petite amie de Lupin. » Répondit Mark.

« Non ! » S'exclama Lupin en rougissant. « Non ce n'est pas vrai... »

« Je suppose que vous avez dit à Tonks ce que vous a dit Aldysse ?» demanda Luna.

Lupin approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Eh bien c'est tout à fait normal que Tonks le prenne mal. » continua Luna. « C'est votre amie. Vous travaillez ensemble et vous ne pouvez pas la laisser tombez parce que Miss Folet vous dit que vous passez trop de temps avec elle. C'est tout à fait normal que Tonks se vexe. Elle a peur de vous perdre comme ami. Vous comprenez ? »

« Cho est aussi une amie » murmura Harry assez fort pour que Luna entende.

« C'est différent. » Dit Luna entre ses dents. « C'est avant tout ton ex petite amie. Et je t'ai dit qu'on en reparlera plus tard. »

Lupin se mit a regarder le plafond en faisant un sourire au coin.

« Je comprend surtout pourquoi elle est en colère. Si seulement Tonks n'étais pas ma tutrice, tout serai plus facile... »

Harry tenta d'attirer l'attention de Luna sans succès. Celle ci détournai le regard à chaque fois, discutant avec Ginny et Hermione de l'Italie.

« J'ai nos billets » dit David Lovegood en arrivant d'un pas pressé. « Il faut y aller maintenant. »

Tonks arriva alors, le regard dans le vide, visiblement en meilleure santé.

« Vous avez l'air mieux » dit Ginny. « Vous êtes allée à l'infirmerie ? On vous a donné une potion pour votre indigestion? »

« Non. » Répondit Tonks d'une voix monocorde. « Mais ça va mieux. »

« Alors allons-y ! » dit Mr Lovegood. « 2ème étage, couloir 4, porte18. Cet endroit est un vrai labyrinthe. Heureusement que j'ai déjà fait le tour de la structure grâce à ma carrière de journaliste international »

David Lovegood en tête de la troupe, traversa rapidement les couloirs après avoir pris l'ascenseur. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement devant la porte 18. Au dessus de celle ci se trouvait une enseigne lumineuse.

_Roumanie, réserve naturelle de dragons, Cluj-Napoca, Transylvanie. Portoloin prêt à l'utilisation._

« Nous pouvons y aller. »dit David Lovegood. « Pour une fois qu'il n'y a pas de retard dans l'enregistrement des portoloin... N'oubliez pas de faire valider vos billets dans cette boite avant d'entrer. Et surtout, entrez un par un. Vas-y Luna, je te suis ! »

Luna pris son billet et le rentra dans une boite ressemblant à une boite au lettre. La porte s'ouvrit alors automatiquement devant elle et se referma automatiquement après son passage. Puis, se fut le tour de Mr Lovegood qui fit la même chose et la porte se referma tout aussitôt.

« Nymphy, tu rentres d'abord et je fermerai la marche ? » demanda Lupin.

« Non » Répondit elle, toujours regardant le sol. « Pas de protocole. David est à l'intérieur, il peut gérer. »

Elle leva alors la tête, et Harry put apercevoir des larmes coulant sur les joues de Tonks malgré son sourire crispé.

« Tonks, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? » demanda Harry. « Vous devriez vraiment allée à l'infirmerie. »

Tonks ne répondit pas et tourna son regard vers Lupin qui se rendit compte, à sont tour, qu'elle pleurait.

« Nymphy ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Tonks éclata alors en sanglot alors que Lupin la prenait maladroitement dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Allez y ! On vous rejoins » Dit Lupin en s'éloignant un peu.

Les regards d'incompréhension se croisèrent un instant, puis Hermione se décida a entrée, suivi de Ron, Liliana et Mark.

Harry observa au loin Lupin et Tonks qui pleurait toujours intensément. Lupin détourna un instant son regard vers Harry, puis, Il pris Tonks par le bras, pour la conduire vers un autre couloir vers la droite. Harry se décida donc a entrer. Il valida son billet et pénétra dans une grande salle bleu avec 11 fauteuils en son centre dont 8 d'entre eux était déjà occupés.

« Alors ? »Demanda David Lovegood. « Pourquoi Tonks s'est mis à pleurer ? »

« Aucune idée. » Répondit Harry. « Elle continuait à pleurer quand je suis parti. »

« J'espère qu'elle va bien. » Dit Ginny. « Il faut dire qu'elle est drôlement pâle pour une simple indigestion. »

La porte s'ouvrit alors. Tonks séchant ses larmes était en train de rire nerveusement.

« Ne faîtes pas cette tête. Je vais bien. »

« Tonks, vous vous êtes mis à pleurer subitement ! » S'exclama Harry. « C'est un peu normal qu'on s'inquiète. » »

« Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. D'ailleurs j'ai nettement moins mal au ventre. »

Lupin entra a son tour et referma la porte derrière lui.

« On y va ! Il y a de nouveaux voyageurs qui attendent derrière nous. » Dit il. « Ca va Nymphy ? »

Tonks hocha la tête.

« Alors on y va ! »

Chacun s'installa sur un fauteuil puis Harry commença a regarder aux alentours. Alors qu'une voix retentissait.

« Cher sorciers et sorcières, Veuillez vous installez correctement sur votre fauteuil-portoloin confortablement et restez assis jusqu'au prochain appel. »

« Nos fauteuils sont des portoloins ? » demanda Harry.

Mais Harry regarda autour de lui et plus personne ne l'entourai. Il semblais pris dans un énorme tourbillon ou tout bougeai autour de lui mais rien ne le touchait. Puis tout d'un coup, au bout de deux minutes, le tourbillon cessa et Harry aperçu Luna près de lui, sur le même fauteuil qu'elle avait avant de partir. Seul le décor avait changer : La peinture des murs était d'un rouge sanglant.

« Bienvenue à Cluj-Napoca, vous pouvez à présent vous levez et vous diriger vers la sortie la plus proche. Le ministère de la magie roumaine, vous souhaite un bon séjour en Transylvanie. »

« C'est drôlement rapide ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Et c'est beaucoup mieux que l'avion, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Ron avec insistance.

Le centre de portoloin où Harry avait atterrit n 'était pas de la taille de celui de Londres. Ils trouvèrent rapidement vers la sortie du centre qui était en fait un petit château.

« Ronald Bilius Weasley est demandé à l'accueil. Ronald Bilius Weasley. »

Tout le monde se retourna sur Ron, qui rougit de honte.

« C'est Charlie qui adore précisé mon second prénom en public. »

Harry aperçu alors Charlie, à la crinière rouge flamboyante, faisant de grands signe et se dirigeant à leur rencontre.

« Bonjour ! » Dit il. « Je suis content de tous vous voir. Tout le monde va bien ? »

Tous approuvèrent et rapidement Charlie invita tout le monde à le suivre.

« Allons y tout de suite, La nuit tombe vite ici et les vampires sont nombreux . Nous allons directement à votre auberge qui est toute proche. Elle vient juste d'ouvrir mais elle a l'air confortable. La région est un grand lieu touristique et on y mange les meilleurs steak de dragon du pays. Nous aurons tout le temps de visiter demain. Mais avant ça j'ai quelque chose a vous donner.»

Charlie ouvrit sa besace apparemment chargé et en sorti des pieux qu'il distribua.

« C'est un cadeau de la région »

« C'est charmant !» S'exclama Hermione en grimaçant.

« C'est surtout très utile. » dit Charlie d'un air très sérieux. « C'est la saison touristique et les vampires adorent les touristes peu prudent. Gardez le bien auprès de vous. Il fait encore jour et le risque est faible mais la forêt est sombre. On ne sais jamais. »

« Je vois que le pays est accueillant. » ajouta Neville.

En sortant du château, Harry aperçu au loin de grand dragon enchaîner volant dans le ciel et crachant d'immenses flammes rougeoyantes. Ils longèrent en calèche la réserve des dragons dans une sombre forêt sinistre aux arbre noueux comme tordus de douleurs.

« N'est ce pas merveilleux ? » Dit Charlie le regard brillant. « Je vous ferai visiter demain. Et voilà votre auberge. »

Les traits d'une immense bâtisse en pierre se dessinèrent à l'horizon, éclairés par des torche le long des murs et des balcons était déjà fermés.

« La maîtresse de maison est Mrs Barthory. C'est une cracmol qui vient de Hongrie mais elle parle couramment l'anglais. En tout ca c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. »

La calèche s'arrêta devant l'auberge. Et les passagers descendirent un par un.

« La nuit n'est pas très sûre dans les parages » ajouta Charlie. « Je suis désolé de vous laisser si rapidement mais je dois repartir rapidement à la réserve car les vampires commencent à attaquer en groupe. A demain ! »

Charlie claqua la bride des chevaux et fit demi tour en saluant une dernière fois.

« Cet endroit donne la chair de poule. » dit Neville frissonnant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Neville ! »s'exclama David Lovegood en le frappant violemment dans le dos ce qui lui causa un sursaut. « Charlie en rajoute des tonnes. Si vous avez étudiez un peu l'histoire de la magie, vous sauriez que la plupart des vampires ont été exécutés dans la grande chasse sanglante de 1734. »

« Alors pourquoi nous aurait il dis tout ça ? » Demanda Mark d'un air inquiet.

« Pour faire marcher le tourisme on garçon. Allons ! Entrez donc un peu. ; La plupart des auberges de Transylvanie ont une barrière anti-vampire. De quoi passer des nuits tranquilles. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge où une immense table parcouraient la pièce de long en large. Tout autour de la pièce était exposé des tableaux morbides sur la captures des vampires et les tortures médiéval. Sur le mur du fond à côté de l'entrée d'un couloir sombre était exposé un miroir gigantesque donnant l'impression que la pièce était infiniment plus grande.

« Ces peintures sont d'un goût douteux » dit Liliana. »Heureusement que se sont des peintures moldus qui ne bougent pas. »

« Je les ai hérités de ma famille »

Une jeune dame soigneusement habillés, avec un teint de porcelaine entra dans la pièce venant du couloir sombre. Elle s'exprimait correctement mais avec un fort accent.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Je suis Beth Bathory, la patronne de cette petite auberge. »

« Bonsoir. Je suis David Lovegood du Journal _le Chicaneur_. Je viens en reportage et surtout an vacances avec tout ce beau monde. Y a t'il assez de Chambres pour chacun de nous ? »

« Bien entendu » répondit Mrs Bathordy. « Vous avez l'auberge pour vous seul. Mes derniers clients sont partis aujourd'hui. »

« C'est parfait. Il nous faudrait 6 chambres s'il vous plaît dont 2 lits dans chacune d'entre elles. »

« Vos chambres vont être prête et vos bagages vont être montés à l'étage. » Dit Mrs Barthody. « En attendant je vous propose de vous installez, le repas va bientôt être prêt. Ujuary ! »

Un elfe de maison bossu apparu avec une mine déconfite presque immédiatement.

« Oui madame ? » demanda t'il.

« Ramenez les bagages à l'étage. »

« Bien sûr madame. »

L'elfe fit un claquement de doigts et les valises se mirent en lévitation pour se diriger dans le couloir.

« Vous voulez peut être de l'aide ? » demanda Hermione à l'elfe.

L'elfe se retourna brusquement et regarda Hermione de ses grands yeux gris clair avant de se précipité dans le couloir. Ron soupira.

« Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher. » murmura t'il.

« Regarde-le, le pauvre. » répliqua Hermione sur le même ton. « Il a tellement été maltraité qu'il est bossu. C'est évident non ? »

« Je vous laisse vous installez autour de la table. » dit Mrs Bathordy. « Je vais avertir la cuisine de votre arrivé. »

Mrs Bathordy fit la révérence avant de s'éclipser elle aussi dans le couloir.

« Ca ne m'a l'air pas trop mal. » dit Mr Lovegood.

Le feux de cheminée réchauffait à peine cette pièce froide au mur de pierre. Tous s'installèrent autour de la table dans un calme religieux jusqu'à ce que des hennissement se fasse entendre devant l'auberge.

« Tiens, nous serons 12 à table ce soir ! » s'exclama Mr Lovegood en regardant par la fenêtre. « Une jeune femme vient d'arriver apparemment. »

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit alors et la jeune femme entra en retirant sa capuche de son long manteau vert.

« Enfin je vous ai retrouvé ! »

« Aldysse ! »

Lupin, apparemment décontenancé, se leva soudainement de sa chaise, alors que Aldysse Folet se débarrassant de sa cape pour la mettre au porte manteau. Harry remarqua, qu'à la place de sa tache de naissance sous l'œil droit, un pansement recouvrait la larme rouge qui lui avait donné son surnom.

« Bonsoir Rémus ! Content de me voir ? » demanda t'elle en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

« Surpris serai le mot juste » bredouilla t'il.. « Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? »

« Eh bien je viens voir comment se passe ton stage ! » répondit elle sur un ton joyeux. « Je suis directrice adjointe du centre de contrôle à la formation des aurors et je viens surveiller comment se débrouille ta formatrice. Ca va Tonks ? »

Tonks soupira profondément et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la question.

« Tu peux faire les présentations, Rémus ? » Demanda t'elle sur un même ton de surexcitation comme si s'était un enfant de 3 ans devant une énorme sucette.

« Oui... » Répondit Lupin sur un ton hésitant. « Qu'est ce que tu as à la joue ? »

« Quoi ? »Demanda t'elle. « Ah ça ! Ma tache de naissance me brûle et me démange parfois. C'est pour éviter de me gratter la joue et de l'irriter. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Lupin présenta alors individuellement Aldysse à tous le monde. Elle l'a trouvais très exalté pour quelqu'un qui était décrite comme d'un naturel violent. Elle se comportait plus comme une enfant d'ailleurs.

Aldysse Folet s'installa alors à table près de Lupin.

« Alors, alors, Tonks ! Comment ça se passe ? Ta fonction de tutrice te plaît ? »

Tonks soupira une nouvelle fois puis répondit.

« Eh bien en fait tu tombes très bien Aldysse, parce que à mon retour de Roumanie, j'avais l'intention de te donner ma démission. »

Les conversations qui avaient commencer aux alentours s'arrêtèrent alors brusquement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Aldysse. « C'est dommage ! »

« En fait je démissionne en tant que tutrice et en tant que Auror aussi. »

La surprise était telle que toute la table, sauf Lupin, qui paraissait étrangement calme, resta bouche bée.

« Tonks ! Vous n'allez pas faire ça ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« J'ai été ausculté par un guérisseur avant de partir ici » fit Tonks en ignorant la remarque d'Hermione. « Il m'a prescrit un long repos dans l'air froid et humide d'Ecosse. Je démissionne pour ma santé. »

Le visage de Tonks était d'une neutralité impressionnante malgré l'importance des mots prononcés.

« Tonks ! Vous êtes si malade que ça ? C'est grave ? » Demanda Harry inquiet.

Tonks tourna son visage vers lui et le regarda en souriant.

« Non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. » dit-elle. « C'est le surmenage. L'année a été difficile et je pense prendre une année sabbatique. »

« J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi, ma pauvre Tonks ! » dit Aldysse. « Tu me tiendras au courant ? »

« Bien sûr Aldysse. » dit Tonks qui plissa curieusement les yeux en la regardant.« Aldysse.... Ta joue ! »

Aldysse Folet se toucha la joue puis le pansement cachant la larme s'enflama brusquement.

« Aldysse ! »

Mais celle ci ne réagissait plus aux paroles prononcées. Elle se leva de table machinalement, comme un robot et fit le tour de la table.

« Ne l'approchez pas ! » dit soudainement Tonks. « Elle fait une crise. Surtout ne la brusqué pas ! »

Harry observa Aldysse et se leva de table à son passage en face de lui. Elle avait un regard à la fois sévère et froid. Comme si elle était hypnotisé, elle ignorait tout ce qui se passait autours d'elle.

« Harry, ne bouge plus ! » Dit Tonks.

Larme se dirigea vers le couloir alors que Mrs Bathordy pénétra à nouveau dans la salle en face d'elle. Aldysse leva sa main et ouvrit sa paume dirigé vers la maîtresse de maison. D'une voix étrange et machinale, Larme prit la parole

« Comtesse Erzébeth Bathory, né en 1560, vous êtes l'assassin de milliers de victimes. Mais l'enfant du Destin ne sera pas votre. Retournez d'où vous venez ! »

Un pieu posé sur la table se souleva brusquement et se planta dans le coeur de Mrs Bathory avant que celle ci ne deviennent un tas de cendres.

Le visage d'Aldysse hocha légèrement. Elle se retourna alors vers Harry à qui elle adressa un sourire puis se dirigea vers l'immense miroir. A nouveau, Larme leva le bras vers le miroir et instantanément après qu'elle eut ouvert la paume de sa main, le miroir sur le mur éclata subitement dans un grand fracas. Par réflexe, Harry fit alors un pas en avant et se souvint. Il avait déjà vécu cette scène.

Aldysse Folet se retourna soudainement vers Harry puis elle s'approcha de lui, le fixant de ses yeux bleus gris avec insistance. En arrivant tout près, elle murmura un simple mot.

« Merci »

Larme s'effondra alors instantanément au pied de Harry sans qu'il ne fasse aucun mouvement pour le rattraper. Le choc l'avait pétrifié.


	67. Secrets

**Désolé d'envoyé le chapitre si tard, mais cette année je suis en licence et sa rigole pas! Je continuerai coute que coute!**

Chapitre 5 : Secrets

« Aldysse ! Aldysse Réveille toi ! »

Lupin s'agenouilla près de La jeune femme évanouis et bientôt tout le monde l'entoura rapidement. Harry, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il ne réalisait pas ce qui c'était passé et le comportement de cette jeune femme pour le moins étrange.

« C'est une crise, ça lui arrive souvent ! » S'exclama Tonks. « Surtout écartez vous un peu ! Si elle se réveille en pleine crise, elle peut s'en prendre à vous. »

Tous se levèrent et reculèrent instantanément. Harry fit un geste de recul sans même y réfléchir encore à moitié sonné par ce qu'il venait de voir. Tonks resta cependant auprès de son amie.

« Nymphy, recule toi aussi ! » Dit Lupin visiblement angoissé.

Tonks fit un geste de la main pour faire taire Lupin. Aldysse Folet sembla alors cligner des paupières avant de pousser un long gémissement et de sursauter comme si elle sortait d'un cauchemar.

« TONKS ! » S'exclama Mr Lovegood.

« Ce n'est rien. » Murmura Tonks. « Elle se réveille. C'est fini. »

Harry pencha la tête pour apercevoir le visage de Aldysse Folet qui sembla être plus pâle que jamais. Sa larme rouge près de son œil était d'une couleur aussi éclatante que du sang frais et aussi chaude que de la braise. Elle cligna alors des yeux, comme si elle sortait d'un profond sommeil et ses lèvres remuèrent lentement.

« Aldysse, Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu viens de dire. » Dit Tonks en relevant la tête de la souffrante.

« Rémus... » susurra Larme d'une voix presque éteinte.

Tonks soupira profondément alors que Lupin s'approcha d'Aldysse en se mettant à genou.

« Il faut l'emmener se reposer dans une chambre. » Dit Tonks en se relevant brusquement. « Occupe toi d'elle Rémus, et surtout, met lui quelque chose de frais sur la joue. »

Tonks se dirigea vers la table, la main sur sa poitrine et grimaçant. Elle s'assit en se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Tonks ? » demanda Hermione. « Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Lupin se releva alors subitement en laissant Aldysse sur le sol et s'approcha de Tonks. A peine eut 'il effleurer son épaule que Tonks eut alors une réaction violente en repoussant Lupin et se mit à hurler.

« JE T'AI DIT D'ALLER T'OCCUPER D'ELLE ! »

Lupin, les yeux ronds, observa une dernière fois Tonks. Il était choqué par cette réaction, comme tout ceux qui venait d'assister à la scène. Les événements s'étaient enchaîner avec une telle rapidité que plus personne ne savais plus où porter son attention, ni à qui. Finalement, Lupin sortit de sa poche sa baguette, sans détaché Tonks des yeux, puis, se retourna vers Aldysse Folet. Il jeta alors un sortilège qui fit léviter la jeune femme et la dirigea vers le couloir sombre en la suivant de près. Tonks s'assit une nouvelle fois sur le banc et soupira profondément. Hermione s'approcha alors lentement d'elle et tenta de capter son regard.

« Ca va Hermione ! » Dit Tonks en souriant. « J'ai quelque crampes d'estomac mais ça ira mieux dans quelques instant. C'est à cause de mon anxiété. »

« Je devrai peut être aller voir où se trouve l'elfe. » Dit Mr Lovegood.

« Faites moi confiance, il a du déjà partir » Soupira Tonks. « J'aurais dû m'en douter quand Erzébeth Bathory s'est présentée. Il était temps que je démissionne en tant qu'Auror. Qu'elle idiote je fait ! »

« Ne dites pas cela Tonks. » Dit Mr Lovegood.

« Bathory était un vampire ! » Termina Tonks. « Un vampire célèbre pour ses bains de sang qui plus est ! »

« Mais Erzébeth Bathory est morte il y a des siècles ! » Affirma Hermione. « La comtesse a été emmuré vivante en 1614. Je l'ai lu dans _balade chez les Vampires_. Ce n'était pas elle ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru, mais Aldysse ne peut pas s'être trompée. » Soupira Tonks. « C'est une puissante empathe. »

« Une empathe ! » S'exclama Mark. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Il n'y en a pas plus d'une vingtaine dans le monde est Aldysse et la seule empathe anglaise. Elle peut ressentir les sentiments des autres et les retranscrire dans son comportement. Son empathie augmente notamment quand elle fait fasse à des criminels ou des êtres maléfiques, comme maintenant. Plus l'ambiance est lourde plus ses crises d'empathie sont spectaculaires. »

Lupin entra de nouveau dans la grande salle, attirant l'attention de tous.

« Elle s'est endormie. »

Un ange passa.

Tonks se retourna lentement vers Lupin. Alors que celui ci s'approcha de la table pour s'asseoir.

« Ca va ? » demanda t'il timidement. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Je n'ai rien » Répondit elle. « Assis toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé ainsi tout à l'heure. Excuse moi.»

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, puis Lupin s'assit de nouveau autours de la table.

« Aldysse n'est absolument pas consciente de son empathie même si elle se sait empathe. » continua Tonks. « Son don a fait d'elle une des meilleurs Auror de ce pays, car elle ressent la peur et les craintes de ses ennemis et qu'elle capte les pouvoirs des sorciers alentours. Elle peut ainsi tuer quelqu'un sans baguette. Du moins c'est ce que pense les guérisseurs qui ont étudié son cas. »

« Comment se fait il qu'elle ne soit plus Auror ? » demanda Ron.

« Malheureusement, ses trop nombreuses crises l'ont obligés à avoir un travail un peu plus calme et elle est devenue formatrice. Par contre...»

Tonks se retourna vers Harry.

« Tu ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant ? » lui demanda t'elle.

« Seulement dans la Pensine. » répondit Harry. « Et...»

Harry hésita un instant. Comment avait il pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver.

« Et... » S'étonna Tonks. « Tu l'avais déjà rencontrer ? »

« Non...enfin pas vraiment. Je...Je savais ce qui allait se passer. Je l'avais vu en rêve. »

Tonks se mit à sourire.

« Un rêve prémonitoire ? »

« Oui c'est ça...enfin je crois. »Hésita Harry qui se mit à rougir instantanément. « Je savais ce qui allait se passer et les réactions que j'allais avoir mais je n'ai pas pu aller à l'encontre des événements. »

« Oui c'est tout à fait normal. » Répondit Tonks. « On ne peut pas aller à l'encontre d'un rêve prémonitoire. Tu suis toujours des cours de divination Harry, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry secoua la tête lentement.

« Ce n'est pas par choix. C'est Dumbledore qui l'a voulu. »

« T'as-t-il dit pourquoi ? »

« Le professeur Macgonnagal m'a dit que c'était pour que le professeur Trelawney puissent avoir d'autres prémonitions en ma présence. »

Tonks regarda Harry avec un large sourire.

« Bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour tout le discours que Aldysse a fait. C'est une déviance de son don. Cela arrive quelques fois. La tension est telle qu'elle dit n'importe quoi et qu'elle casse tout. Comme casser ce miroir. Alors le fait qu'elle te remercie n'est peut être pas plus étonnant. »

« Avoir un tel pouvoir et ne pas savoir le contrôler doit être drôlement frustrant » Dit Hermione.

« C'est pour ça que peu de gens connaisse son don. » Ajouta Tonks. « Mais à cause de cela tout le monde la prend pour une folle. Son comportement varie selon les gens qui l'entoure et vous avez du vous apercevoir qu'elle avait un comportement dire....puéril ! C'est parce que la moyenne d'âge qui règne dans cette salle n'est pas bien élevée. »

« Je suis le plus jeune ici ! » Bougonna Mark. « Et je suis loin d'avoir un comportement aussi enfantin ! »

« Rassure toi Mark ! » S'exclama Mr Lovegood. « Je fais largement baisser la moyenne d'âge de cette salle à moi tout seul. J'ai l'âme d'un jeune enfant... Et même de plusieurs jeunes enfants réunis. »

Un rire parcouru la salle.

Lupin se leva brusquement.

« Par Merlin ! C'est pas vrai ! »

« Qu'est ce qui vous arrive professeur Lupin ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je...Oh c'est pas vrai....Tonks ! » Dit Lupin en la regardant avec des yeux ronds. « J'ai oublié de mettre de la glace sur la joue d'Aldysse. Je reviens. »

Tonks se mit alors à rire aux éclat.

« Eh bien ! Tu en a mis du temps à réaliser ! » s'esclaffa t'elle. « Je vais y aller avec toi et vérifier son état de santé. »

Tonks se leva et suivi Lupin.

« Les vacances s'annoncent mouvementés » soupira Mr Lovegood. « Je vous propose qu'on se débrouille pour nous nourrir dans la cuisine et que l'on aille se coucher tout de suite après et... Neville ça ne vas pas ? »

Neville avait un teint blanchâtre.

« Et si les vampires ont l'idée de venir nous voir cette nuit ? »

« Bonne remarque Neville ! » S'exclama Mr Lovegood. « De plus je doute que l'ont trouve de l'ail dans la maison d'un vampire. Finalement nos deux Aurors vont devoir se relayé pour des tours de gardes pendant la nuit. Où cas ou, il faudrait garder votre pieu à porté de main. Nous n'avons rien à craindre.»

« Il existe une formule pour protégé les maisons contre les vampires » dit Hermione.

« Ah ! Et comment tu sais ça ? » Demanda Ron.

« J'ai lu des livres sur la formation d'auror, MOI ! » Répondit elle.

« C'est vrai ! » S'exclama Ron sur un ton ironique. « J'avais presque oublié que tu passes tes vacances dans des livres. D'ailleurs, tu sais que pour lire tu aurais pu rester en Angleterre. Ca n'aurai rien changé. Tu as bien vu que lire des livres en Italie sans sortir de sa chambre, c'est comme rester avec ses livres chez soi. »

Hermione fit un grognement puis se saisi de ses valises.

« Je vais me coucher. Ginie ! Liliana ! Luna ! Vous venez ? »

Harry regarda Luna qui haussa les épaules avant de suivre Hermione avec Ginny et Liliana.

« Ah, je vous jure ! Qu'est ce qu'elle est butée ! » Soupira Ron en prenant à son tour ses valises.

« Vous n'avez pas faim ? » Demanda Mr Lovegood.

« Ca ira je vous remercie. » Répondit Ron. « Je n'ai pas faim. »

Ron partit précipitamment dans les escaliers visiblement en colère. Harry torturé par la faim regarda un instant Mr Lovegood puis sursauta en entendant un grand fracas dans le couloir suivi d'un ronchonnement de Ron.

« Ca va ? » S'écria Mr Lovegood.

« C'était juste un vase. » Répondit Ron sur un ton colérique.

Harry se retourna vers Neville et Mark qui haussèrent les épaules.

« Et vous vous avez faim ? » demanda Mr Lovegood.

Harry entendit le grognement de son estomac et prit ses valises a regret.

« Non merci. » Répondit il. « Je vais rejoindre Ron. »

Harry transporta ses valises à l'étage et retrouva Ron en train de claquer une porte derrière lui. Il décida alors de le suivre et frappa à la porte avant de l'entrouvrir.

« Je te dérange ? »

« Bien sur que non ! » Dit Ron. « Viens ! »

Harry entra dans cette grande chambre au mur de pierre assez fraiche mais assez confortable, avec 2 grands fauteuils rouge, un bureau, Une grande fenêtre avec des rideaux pourpres. 2 immenses lits à baldaquin étaient accolés au mur du fond. Sur l'un d'eux, Ron semblait s'être effondré, les bras en croix et complètement inerte.

« Elle me rend dingue. » Dit il soudainement.

« Tu parles d'Hermione ? » Demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Elle passe son temps le nez dans des livres. »

« C'est ce qu'elle fait tout le temps. » Répondit Harry.

Ron se releva brusquement.

« Tu ne comprend pas ! Elle ne fait que ça en ce moment. Tu connais sa nouvelle lubie ? Elle veut passer des examens moldu ! »

« Oui, Luna me l'a dit. »

« Ben voyons ! » Répondit Ron. « J'aurais du me douter qu'elle l'avait dit à d'autres personnes avant moi. »

Harry monta sa valise sur son lit puis commença à la défaire.

« Ca c'est mal passé en Italie ? »

« Tu veux savoir ? Je l'ai a peine vue. »

« Comment ça ? » S'étonna Harry.

« On a fait quelques petites visites et tout le reste du temps elle la passé a révisé. On a même pas passé un petit moment entre nous. »

« Tu exagères pas un peu là ? » Dit Harry sur un ton sceptique.

Ron se releva et regarda son ami.

« Sa mère lui a caché ses livres le derniers jours pour qu'elle sorte avec nous et Hermione a hurlé de rage. »

« Ah. »

Ron se recoucha sur son lit en regardant le plafond.

« Elle va se rendre malade et elle va me rendre complètement dingue. C'est simple, elle m'ignore tellement que je me demande si elle ne souhaite pas qu'on se sépare. Elle se plonge dans des livres pour m'éviter. Si ça se trouve elle est en train de dire aux filles qu'elle veut rompre et moi pauvre nul je suis là sur mon lit. Mais au fait... »

Ron se releva brusquement du lit et s'approcha de Harry en regardant à l'intérieur de la valise.

« Tu n'aurais pas ramené ton nécessaire pour Auror ? » Demanda t'il.

« il est là. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Prête moi ton régulateur de bruit s'il te plaît. Je t'en supplie ! » Demanda Ron en sautant sur place.

« Je te le prête parce que je suis sûr que tu te trompe. » Dit Harry.

Harry sortit le régulateur de bruit de sa valise et le donna à Ron qui l'arracha de ses mains.

« Merci »

Harry continua à défaire ses valises en jetant un sourire à Ron qui essayait désespérément de réglé le régulateur de bruit et en ajustant ses écouteurs.

« Ce truc est toujours aussi difficile à régler ! » dit il en s'énervant. « Ah ! j'entend quelque chose. »

Harry referma sa valise vide et la logea sous son lit avant de se rasseoir sur son lit. Il observa alors Ron trafiquant le régulateur d'un air d'étonnement puis le visage de Ron blêmit soudain.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry.

« Viens écouter ! »

Harry sauta de son lit, pris l'écouteur que lui tendait Ron et l'ajusta à son oreille.

« Personne ne doit le savoir. » dit la voix féminine.

« C'est Tonks ! » S'exclama Harry.

Ron fit signe à Harry de se taire.

« Il ne faut rien leur dire Rémus. Si ca s'apprend... »

« Mais on s'en fiche ! » dit Lupin. « Comment je pourrai ne pas leur dire ! »

« Pense au risque Rémus... Penses y ! »

« Et Aldysse...Elle l'a ressenti ! » S'exclama Lupin.

« Elle ne sait rien. »

« Et l'enfant du destin ? »

« Qui veut tu que ce soit ! Non mais franchement Rémus, tu sais très bien de qui elle parlait. »

« Mais tu connais les enfants, ils vont se poser des questions. Harry le premier, c'est le portrait craché de James ! »

« Ils ont d'autres souci à se faire. Surtout maintenant que nous savons que Harry a assimilé son héritage. Ca va devenir difficile pour lui. Très difficile. Aldysse la ressenti et elle a brisé le miroir. C'est bientôt la fin. »

« Ca aussi on devrai lui dire. »

« Pour qu'il ait peur ? » S'emporta Tonks. « Tu te rends compte Rémus ? Qui n'aurait pas peur à sa place. C'est la mort, Rémus ! Harry est proche de la mort alors laisse lui le temps. »

« Et l'héritage ? Il faut qu'il sache, Nymphy. »

« Neil Evans refuse de lui dire et ce n'est pas à nous de le faire. Rappel toi de ce qu'il a dit ! Rappel toi de ce qui c'est passé ce soir ! Laisse le vivre. Laisse Harry vivre...Aïe ! »

« Nymphy ! Ca va ? » Demanda Lupin.

« Oui ! » Dit Tonks en riant. « Je vais un peu m'allonger. C'est à cause de toi tout ça !»

« C'est normal que tu ai si mal ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Etre métamorphagus empire les symptôme dans mon état...mais je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Tu devrai faire un tour dans la chambre d'Aldysse pour savoir si ça va. Et...Attend...Donne ça à Harry. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Lupin.

« Une potion que Neil m'a demandé de lui donné pour que Harry puisse dormir en paix. Vas y avant qu'il ne se couche. »

Une porte claqua alors.

« Vite range ton régulateur. » dit Ron.

Harry pris son régulateur et eu juste de le temps de le jeter sous son lit avant que Lupin frappe à la porte et ne l'ouvre.

« Je peux rentré ? »

« Oui...oui »dit Ron avec une vois tremblante. « Entrez professeur. »

« Je viens juste te donner ça Harry » Dit Lupin en entrant. « C'est une potion pour que tu dormes. »

« Merci mais je n'en ai pas besoin. » Dit Harry en regardant Lupin avec insistance.

« Ah j'ai ordre de te donner cette potion de gré ou de force. Ma tutrice me l'a ordonnée. »

Lupin ouvrit la petite fiole de potion et en versa dans une petite cuillère qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

« Et comment va Tonks ? » Demanda Harry.

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? » S'étonna Lupin. « Je n'en sais rien moi ! »

Harry regarda Lupin d'un air suspicieux sans un mot.

« Tiens bois ! » Ajouta Lupin en lui tendant la cuillère. « Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour Tonks, elle va bien. »

Harry saisit la cuillère et avala le contenue. Une mixture amère coula le long de sa gorge et le réchauffa instantanément. Lupin fit disparaître la cuillère puis se prépara à partir.

« Vous devriez vous couchez, car demain sera un longue journée. Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit » dirent Ron et Harry en cœur.

Puis la porte se referma derrière Lupin.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire tout ça ! » S'exclama Ron. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je vais...mourir. » dit Harry. « Bientôt. »


	68. La réserve de dragon

**Je sais que je met du temps a écrire je passerai donc sur les excuses bisons mais pourtant vrai du style problème d'ordi et exam. Je vous assure que j'irai au bout...j'ai bien fait un tome 6 entier...je vais donc faire le tome 7! **

**Bonne lecture a tous**

Chapitre 6 : La réserve de dragons.

« C'est absurde ! C'est complètement ridicule. Tu ne vas pas mourir »

« Hermy, » Soupira Ron. « Je ne vois pas ce que être proche de la mort veut signifiez d'autre que mourir bientôt. »

« Oh Ron ! Tu m'agaces ! » S'exclama Hermione. « A continué les cours avec le professeur Trelawney, elle commence à déteindre sur toi. Harry ne peux pas mourir. »

« Ah oui ? » ajouta Ron sur un ton ironique. « Evidemment, suis je bête. Harry peut sauté délibérément par la fenêtre qu'il n'aura pas la moindre égratignures. »

« C'est bien possible » dit Mark. « La fenêtre donne directement sur la terrasse. »

« Oh la ferme ! » S'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione en cœur.

« Arrêtez de hurler comme ça, vous deux. » S'emporta Harry.

Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et regarda le ciel de cette nuit clair et étoilée où un pleine lune scintillante se reflétait sur les feuilles des arbres.

« Ron a raison. » Continua Harry. « Je me demande seulement comment. »

Harry soupira et observa cette lune si claire et si blanche comme jamais elle l'avait été à ses yeux alors qu'un groupe de chauve-souris surgit subitement de la forêt. C'était une belle pleine lune...une pleine lune...

« Lupin...Le professeur Lupin... » Répéta t'il.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? » Demanda Luna.

« Où est le professeur Lupin ? »

« Au chevet d'Aldysse Folet. » Dit Ginny en le regardant d'un air suspect. « Pourquoi ? »

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! »

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se précipita dans le couloir vers la chambre n°12 où tous l'avait suivi.

« Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » chuchota Luna.

« C'est la pleine lune. » répondit il sur le même ton.

Aussitôt ils sortirent tous leurs baguettes de leur poche alors que Harry se retourna vers eux avec un profond regard.

« Je passe devant. Ron ! Hermione ! Vous passez devant avec moi. »

Hermione et Ron se déplacèrent auprès de Harry puis Hermione leur fit signe de se taire.

« C'est étrange. »murmura Hermione. « Il n'y a pas de bruit. »

Tous se regardèrent en tendant l'oreille vers la porte.

« Tu es sûr de l'avoir vu rentrer Ginnie ? » Demanda Neville.

« Bien sûr. »

Il cessèrent tous de parler une deuxième fois pendant quelques secondes.

« Alors ? » demanda Mark. « On fait quoi ? Remarquez il l'a peut être déjà dévoré et il s'est endormi le ventre plein. »

« Mark ! » S'exclama Liliana en lui frappant l'épaule.

« De tout de manière il faut rentrer et savoir ce qui se passe la dedans. »chuchota Luna. « Rentre donc ! »

Harry hésita un instant devant la porte.

« Allez ! » insista Luna.

Hermione frappa à la porte instinctivement.

« Tu nous fait quoi là ! » S'exclama Ron. « Tu veux avertir notre loup-garou de Lupin qu'on va entrer ou quoi ? »

« ENTRER ! »

« C'était la voix du Professeur Lupin ça ! » s'étonna Ginnie.

Hermione tourna lentement le bouton de la porte et laissa passé sa tête.

« Professeur Lupin ! »

« Oui, Hermione ? »

Hermione ouvrit complètement la porte. Le professeur Lupin se trouvait près de la fenêtre au chevet de la jeune femme et était en train de lui passé une éponge mouillée sur la joue de celle ci.

« Que puis je faire pour vous ? »

« Pro....pro...professeur... Mais... »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas transformé ? » Demanda Harry. « En loup garou. »

« Si on veut. » Répliqua Lupin en souriant.

Le professeur se leva alors de sa chaise et fit le tour du lit. Son apparence semblait tout à fait normal mais au moment où il retira sa robe de sorcier et se retourna, Harry pu voir la queue d'un loup garou dépassé de dessous la veste.

« Je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas très esthétique mais c'est tout de même moins effrayant. » Dit Lupin.

« Comment se fait il que votre transformation soit incomplète ? » Demanda Luna.

« C'est grâce à Aldysse et à la mère de Mark. » Dit Lupin. « Aldysse fait des études poussées sur les Loup Garou et leur transformation. Elle a d'ailleurs bientôt terminer ses observations. Elle s'est aperçu que l'aconit, avait des vertus sur l'apparition des symptômes des loup Garou et avec Séléné, elles ont décidés de faire des tests sur plusieurs cobayes dont moi. Comme elles n'ont pas eu l'aval des groupes de chercheurs sur les maladies magiques, elles ont gardés l'expériences secrète. D'ailleurs la potion n'est pas parfaite comme vous pouvez le constater. »

Lupin remis sa robe de sorciers et se rassit au chevet d'Aldysse.

« Je lui doit énormément. » ajouta t'il en la regardant.

Les coups d'une grande horloge se mit alors à retentir.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites au juste ! » continua Lupin. « Vous devriez être tous au lit, il est minuit ! Et nous nous levons à 6h00 pour voir les dragons encore somnolent. Vous pourrez alors les approchez un peu plus sans danger. Allez vous couchez et je passe dans un quart d'heure dans les chambres pour m'assurer que tout le monde dort. »

« Et Miss Folet ? » Lâcha Hermione.

« Elle va bien. » répondit Lupin.

« Et Tonks ? » Demanda Harry.

Lupin se releva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Harry en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

« Elle fait ce que vous devriez être en train de faire : DORMIR ! Allez ouste ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! »

Lupin poussa tout le monde hors de la chambre et attendit dans le couloir pour voir si tous le monde regagnait sa chambre. Harry entra donc dans sa chambre, suivit de près par Ron. Qui referma la porte derrière lui.

« Il faut qu'on aille voir Tonks. » Murmura t'il.

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pour voir... Si elle a une queue. »

« Ron ! »

« C'est à cause de Lupin si elle est malade alors elle doit avoir une queue c'est sûr. »

Ron se retourna lentement vers la porte et tourna la poignée lentement et tenta de l'ouvrir.

« Elle est fermé ! »

Ron s'acharna sur la poignée en vain puis pris sa baguette.

« Alohomora ! »

« Ronald Weasley ! » dit Lupin de l'autre côté de la porte. « Faites moi le plaisir de vous couchez immédiatement. »

« Mais la porte est fermé ! »

« Sur ordre de ta chère maman et de la tante de Harry...Pour que vous ne fassiez pas de bêtises. »

« Mais professeur... »

« Bonne nuit les garçons. »

Ron soupira d'énervement.

« C'est sûr elle a une queue... » ronchonna t'il en sortant son pyjama de sa valise. « Et peut être même qu'elle a des crocs. »

« Debout il est 6h00 ! » S'écria la voix de Tonks.

« Harry n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux de peur d'être ébloui. Il avait à peine dormi en se demandant de qu'elle manière il allait mourir...car il allait mourir cela va de soit. Sinon pourquoi il y aurait il 2 Aurors avec lui. Avant de s'endormir vers 4 heures du matin il en était à s'imaginer Tonks avec des crocs et une queue de loup garou, tellement la fatigue lui avait accaparé l'esprit. Mais au moins il n'avait pas fait de rêves horribles et épuisant comme il en avait l'habitude. Le peu d'heure de sommeil qui l'avait eu avait donc été assez réparateurs.

Harry sentit alors un courant d'air froid sur son visage, probablement parce que l'on venait d'ouvrir sa fenêtre, puis il senti sa couverture s'envoler soudainement et la fraîcheur du matin se fit ressentir tout le long de son corps.

« Allez ! Debout ! »

« Oh Tonks ! » Ronchonna Ron dans le même état que Harry.

« Ca vous apprendra a vous coucher tard ! » Répondit elle. « Vous ferez la grasse matinée un autre jour. Charly nous attend dans 20 minutes ! Les dragons n'attendent pas ! »

« On va voir des Dragons ? » demanda une voix féminine.

Harry cligna des paupière. Aldysse Folet était entrer dans la salle dans une robe de chambre rouge brodé de fils d'or.

« Oui Aldysse. Nous allons voir la réserve de dragons avant de visité le château de Vlad Dracul. »

« Chouette ! »

Aldysse Folet se précipita alors hors de la chambre comme une enfant de 5 ans qui va chercher ses cadeaux de Noël.

« Elle est pas net celle là ! Je vous le dit ! » dit Ron.

« C'est juste une question d'habitude. » Dit Tonks en souriant. « Elle arrivera un peu plus à se contrôler quand elle sera mieux réveillé. Allez ! Dépêchez vous de vous levez !»

Tonks referma la porte derrière elle.

« C'est tout des même étrange que cette bonne femme puisse se comporter comme un enfant un jour et avoir des crises spectaculaire. » Dit Ron. « Elle porte bien son nom... Folet...je pense que son cas révèle plus de la psychiatrie qu'autre chose. »

Harry se remit à penser à la scène de la veille. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit d'ailleurs et il avait à peine dormi, retournant sans cesse la situation dans son esprit.

« Je dois quand même avoué que c'est un sacré génie pour avoir arrangé la situation de Lupin oui quoi on peu être fou et... »

« Ron » coupa Harry. « Cesse de dire qu'elle est folle. Elle ne l'ai pas. »

Ron ne su quoi répondre et un ange passa.

« J'ai réfléchi et ce qu'on a vu hier ce n'était pas de la folie. »

« Harry ! » intervint Ron. « Ne dis pas... »

« Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu as bien vu que Tonks et Lupin était inquiet et qu'ils ont dit que j'étais proche de la mort. »

« Moi il y a autre chose qui m'inquiète. »

Hermione qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, se trouvait à son embrasure avec Luna.

« Hier quand je t'ai dis que tu ne pouvais pas mourir, je ne plaisantais pas. Rappelle toi de la prophétie Harry. Seul Voldemort peut te tuer n'est ce pas ? »

« Ou est ce que tu veux en venir ? » demanda t'il.

« Selon la prophétie il doit y avoir un affrontement entre vous deux...tant qu'il n'y a pas affrontement personne ne peut mourir. »

« Alors c'est que Voldemort n'est pas loin et que l'on va devoir s'affronter. » répondit Harry. « Si ça n'est pas inquiétant ça... »

« Le problème c'est que tu n'arriveras jamais à le tuer avec ta baguette. » continua Hermione. « Nous n'y avons jamais pensé jusque là mais, vos baguette sont jumelles. Comment peut tu l'affronter si vos baguette ne peuvent se jeter des sorts entre elles ? »

Cette interrogation laissa Harry perplexe. Il n'avait jamais penser à cela...Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu vraiment le temps d'y penser ces dernières années.

« Vous avez remarquer ce qu'a fait Larme hier ? » Intervint soudainement Luna qui attira tout les regards vers elle.

« Avant de te remercier Harry.» Continua Luna. « Elle a briser le grand miroir du salon. Cela ne vous a pas choqués ? »

« Et bien, » Répondit Hermione. « Elle n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal... »

« J'ai un pressentiment. » dit Luna soucieuse. « Ca m'a fait penser au Miroir des Ombres. Remarquez je me trompe peut être, mais son don d'empathie n'a en rien à voir avec la crise qu'elle a eu hier...tout du moins je pense. »

Tout le monde l'observa sans un mot.

« ON SE DEPECHE TOUT LE MONDE ! CHARLY VIENT D'ARRIVER ! » hurla Mr Lovegood dans le couloir. « JE VEUX VOUS VOIR TOUS PRÊT DANS 3 MINUTES ! »

« On devrait se préparez rapidement. » Dit Luna. « Ne faites pas attention a ce que je viens de dire...après tout elle a peut être ressenti la personnalité du vampire hier soir et en ressentant l'aura des aurors elle a eu cette réaction violente. Avec tout ce qui nous est arrivez l'année dernière, nous avons tous l'esprit un peu embrouillé et Aldysse a réagit en conséquence. »

« Tu as vraiment réfléchi à la question ! » S'exclama Ron.

Luna haussa les épaules.

« Des que nous arriverons à Londres j'étudierai la question des empathes de près. » Dit Hermione. « Allons nous préparez Luna !. »

« Attend ! » dit Ron en rattrapant Hermione par la main « Tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux. »

Ron retira une plume dorée des cheveux de son amie.

« Aïe ! »

« Oh pardon ! » S'excusa Ron en observant la plume.

Le visage de Ron changea alors littéralement.

« Tu as encore reçu un hibou de TON ami à ce que je vois »

« Oh ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer. Je m'en vais avant que tu me refasse une scène. »

Hermione quitta soudainement la salle en claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Quel hibou ? » Demanda Luna à Ron.

« Quelqu'un lui envois du courrier régulièrement en ce moment, elle ne t'a rien dit ? » dit Ron sur un ton amère. « Elle veut cacher tellement son jeu, qu'elle ne t'en parle même pas. Ca montre bien que j'avais raison. »

« Raison ? » Demanda Harry.

« Un satané hibou vient régulièrement et Hermione n'a jamais voulu me dire d'où il venait. Je suis sûr que Krum est là dessous parce que lorsque je le vois il est tellement fatigué qu'il arrive à peine à voler. »

« Krum n'est qu'un ami ! » dit Luna en soupirant. « Est ce que tu te décideras un jour à lui faire confiance ? Depuis le temps, tu ne devrais pas douter comme ça !»

Luna ouvrit la porte puis se retourna soudainement.

« Par contre en ce qui te concerne Harry , » ajouta t'elle. « Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi mais le fait que Cho te tourne autours et que tu ne me dises rien, c'est intolérable. J'espère que tu ne me caches rien ! »

Cho referma la porte derrière elle.

« C'est la première a donner des leçons et c'est la première à faire le contraire de ce qu'elle dit ! » S'exclama Harry. « Elle est gonflée quand même ! »

« Bienvenue à la grande réserve de dragons de Transylvanie » Dit Charly en aidant Tonks à descendre de la calèche. « Il fait un peu frais aujourd'hui mais l'atmosphère autours de la réserve se réchauffe rapidement quand les dragons se réveillent... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Une grande flamme s'éleva alors dans les airs faisant une centaine de mêtres de hauteurs accompagné d'un hurlement.

« Les bébés dragons commencent à se réveiller. » Dit Charly les yeux illuminés en observant la flamme immense.

« Bébé ? » Demanda Neville d'une voix tremblante.

« Oui...bon des grands bébé d'1 où 2 ans. » Dit Charly. « Mais ce sont des jeunes plein de vigueur. A cet âge là, ils sont beaucoup plus dangereux que les autres dragons. A part les dragonnes en pleine couvaison. A ce propos Harry, Que dirai tu si nous commencions notre visite par une dragonne Magyar à pointe qui te dira probablement quelque chose ? »

Harry souri.

« Avec plaisir ! »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers un enclos d'acier immense, tout près de l'entrée de la réserve, en forme de cloche où une immense pancarte était visée sur la porte.

Interdit au Public !

Magyar à Pointes : blouse et gant en peau de dragon obligatoire.

« L'enclos n'est pas autorisé au public, vu la réputation du Magyar qui cause pas mal d'évanouissement et de crise de nerf. » Dit Charly simplement. « Mais comme vous êtes avec moi... »

Après avoir revétu un équipent assez lourds et lègèrement rapiécé comme si les flames de Dragons les avait usés, ils entrèrent dans un enclos où une chaleur suffocante régnait.

« Suivez moi. » dit Charly. « Ne vous approchez pas trop des barres de fers qui entours les dragons. Elles sont un peu surchauffé même si elle sont solides. Notre chère amie est juste là. »

Harry n'aurai jamais pensé que de revoir la dragonne qu'il avait affronter lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Elle avait l'air beaucoup moins effrayante que le jour où il l'avait du l'affronter.

« Elle ne couve pas en ce moment. Ce n'est pas la saison. » Expliqua Charly. « De plus les dragons en général son assez paresseux et elle somnole encore un peu. Méfiez vous quand même si vous sentez qu'elle va bailler. »

La dragonne émit alors un grognement qui fit tout le monde tressaillir sauf Harry et Charly sui se mit à rire.

« Elle ne t'effraie même plus ! » S'exclama t'il. « J'ai mis au moins 5 ans à ne pas prendre mes jambes à mon coup des qu'un magyar faisait le moindre bruit et toi tu en affrontes un durant 15 minutes et ça ne te fait plus rien. »

Ils continuèrent leur visite en se dirigeant vers les différents enclos beaucoup moins impressionnant que ceux du Magyar et passèrent devant un immense enclos de moutons dont Harry n'arrivait même pas a apercevoir le bout.

« Ils faut bien nourrir tout ce petit monde ! » Dit Charly. « Nous avons une cinquantaine de sorciers qui s'occupent exclusivement des moutons. Un sacré travail, je vous le dit ! J'ai passé une semaine de stage ici au début de ma formation. Ca m'a rendu complètement chêvre. »

« bbbêêêê ! » Lacha soudainement Aldysse Folet.

Tonks sourit.

« Ne restons pas trop longtemps près d'ici parce que à cause de son empathie, ça va nous rendre notre chère Aldysse...brebis... »

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

« Bien je vais vous présenter un dragon qui m'est très cher alors. Venez avec moi ! »

Ils contournèrent un groupe de hutte et se retrouvèrent dans une immense prairie ou un grand dragon se trouvait au loin. Il était presque aussi grand que le magyar à pointe mais était de couleur verte et avait la particularité de ne pas être attaché.

« Rapprochons nous. » dit Charly. « Ce dragon est une crème. Il est domestiqué et ne fait de mal a aucun humain. Vous pourrez le caressez sans crainte il adore ça. »

Tous se rapprochèrent alors du Dragon qui regardait au loin.

« J'ai recueilli se dragon alors qu'il était petit. Son ancien maître l'avait bien élevé et depuis c'est devenu notre mascotte. » Ajouta Charly. « Jamais nous n'avons réussi à domestiqué un dragon de la même manière. »

« Charly c'est... »

« Oui Ron ! » Dit Charly en riant. « Si tu l'apelles il viendra comme un chien. Allez vas y ! Crie bien fort. »

Ron hésita un instant, puis rapprocha ses mains de sa bouche comme un haut parleur.

« NORBERT ! »

Harry et Hermione regardèrent Ron puis aussitôt tournèrent leur regard sur Charly.

« Quand je vous disait que Hagrid l'avait bien élevé ! » Repris Charly. « Regardez il arrive ! »

L'immense Norvégien a crête arrivait tranquillement vers eux, faisant trembler le sol à chacun de ses pas. A part Hermione, Ron, Harry et Charly, tout le monde n'était pas très rassurer à la vue de cet immense dragon effrayant. Norbert s'arrêta à quelque mêtre d'eux puis laissa tomber sa tête au ras du sol devant Harry Ron et Hermione et faisant un léger gloussement suivi d'un gémissement.

« Il est content de vous revoir apparemment ! » S'étonna Charly. « Il vous a reconnu, si je ne me trompe ! A moins qu'il est senti l'odeur d'Hagrid sur vous. C'est merveilleux n'est ce pas ? »

Harry observa la tête d'immense dragon et s'attarda sur l'énorme œil jaune qui semblait l'observer attentivement.

« Il veut que vous le caressiez. » Continua Charly. « C'est pour ça qu'il a posé sa tête par terre. Approchez vous ! N'ayez pas peur ! »

Harry tendit sa maint sur la gueule de Norbert et senti ses écailles. Norbert poussa alors un autre gémissement de satisfaction. Ils se mirent alors tous a caressez le dragon qui semblait aux anges.

« Une petite photo souvenir ? » Proposa Charly. « Je suis sûr qu'Hagrid sera ravi d'en avoir une. »

Ils se postèrent tous devant l'immense Dragon alors que Charly s'écarta assez loin pour que tout le monde entre dans l'objectif .

« Vous êtes prêt ? » Demanda Charly.

Norbert cracha alors une immense flamme en l'air, ce qui annonçait une photo magnifique.


	69. Le secret d'Hermione

**Merci encore pour toute les review et tout ce qui ont tout lu jusque là . Bon l'histoire va commencer a être un peu plus excitante, j'espère que ça vous plaira**

Chapitre 7 : Le secret d'Hermione

« On est bien là ? » Demanda Ron.

« Oui. » Soupira Harry. « Tu crois que Hermione va nous en vouloir ? »

« Elle va nous détestez , mais je m'arrangerai avec elle. » Répondit Ron en riant. « On a bien le droit à un peu de repos et puis aujourd'hui c'est un peu spécial. »

Sur le toit de la maison des Evans, Ron et Harry dégustait tranquillement des limaces gluantes aromatisés, cette délicieuse sucrerie créée par les frères de Ron.

Cela faisait 2 semaines qu'ils avaient quitté la Transylvanie et le séjour était passé trop vite au goût de Harry. La visite des terres légendaire de Dracula lui avait fait un bien fou et les baignades dans les différents lac de la région l'avait réjouis. C'était ses premières vrai vacances d'été. Et aujourd'hui Harry se trouvait là sur ce toit, avec Ron son meilleur ami pour des révisions « intensives ».

« Fait voir. » Demanda Ron en mastiquant une limace.

« Encore ! »

« Allez s'il te plaît ! Ca se fête un permis de transplanage. » Dit Ron en saisissant le morceau de parchemin. « Moi j'en suis encore a devoir prendre mon balai pour être arrivé sur ce toit. »

« Si tout va bien tu auras ton permis dans deux semaines » Soupira Harry. « Et tu n'auras plus besoin de ce balai pour échapper à Hermione.

« RON ! HARRY ! OU ETES VOUS ? » S'écria la voix lointaine d'Hermione.

« On devrai descendre. » dit Harry en se relevant.

« Oh mais arrête Harry ! » Chuchota Ron. « Baisse toi elle est dans le jardin et elle risque de te voir. Elle ne va pas nous faire réviser le jour de ton anniversaire non plus ! »

Harry céda et se recoucha sur le toit auprès de Ron observant le ciel bleu et la forme des nuages.

« RON ! RON ! TU ABUSES UN PEU TU N'AS TOUJOURS PAS OUVERT UN SEUL LIVRE ! J'AI A TE PARLER ! » s'écria la voix d'Hermione dans la maison des Evans.

« Je dois dire qu'elle a raison » dit Ron « Tu as commencé à révisé toi ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« De tout de manière on a encore le temps. » conclu Ron.

« RON ! HARRY !»

« C'est tout de même pas très gentil ! » finit par dire Harry.

Ron soupira.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Je m'en fiche. »

Harry tourna la tête vers son amis Ron qui était en train de mâchonner un cure dent. La réaction de Ron avait pris un ton sévère.

« Cette satané chouette est revenu ce matin. » Continua Ron.

« Quelle chouette ? »

« Cette chouette que Hermione reçoit régulièrement. » répondit Ron en bougonnant. « Et en plus Hermione ne veut rien me dire. Cet animal maudit est venu me picorer le visage ce matin. »

Au même instant, une petite chouette au plumes brunes s'approcha. Et se mit a voleter autour de Ron et Harry.

« Cette bestiole démoniaque me suis partout, décidément ! »

La petite chouette déposa alors une enveloppe de couleur rouge sur la poitrine de Ron.

« Une beuglante ! » soupira Ron. « Avec le bruit que ça va faire, Hermione va pouvoir nous repérez. Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Enfin je n'ai pas trop le choix. »

Ron grimaça et regarda Harry.

« Vas-y » lui dit Harry. « Je suis prêt. »

Ron décacheta délicatement l'enveloppe. Qui se mit immédiatement à hurler.

« RON TU ES UN GARCON ABOMINABLE ! TU ME FAIS TE CHERCHER PARTOUT ALORS QUE J'AI BESOIN DE TOI ! TU CROYAIS VRAIMENT QUE J'ALLAIS TE FAIRE REVISER AUJOURD'HUI MÊME SI TU EN AURAI SERIEUSEMENT BESOIN ? SI C'EST CA ÊTRE EN COUPLE ! S'ENFUIR ALORS QUE L'AUTRE A BESOIN D'UN CONSEIL AVISE ? IL VA FALLOIR SERIEUSEMENT QU'ON PARLE ! ET TOI HARRY , TU ME DECOIS A FAIRE LES MÊMES IMBECILLITE ! JAMAIS LA QUAND J'AI BESOIN DE VOUS ! »

La beuglante se déchira en petit morceau.

« Pour se faire pardonner ça va pas être du gâteau. » dit Harry. « Allez viens on descend. »

« Non ! » répondit Ron sans avoir bougé.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Il y a que mademoiselle, me fait des cachotteries, révise tout le temps et me néglige totalement depuis que nous sommes revenus de Poudlard. Et elle se permet en plus de m'envoyez cette beuglante. J'en ai assez ! Je ne suis pas là pour être à son service quand elle le désire. »

Ron, toujours couché sur le toit, se tourna vers le côté.

« Et après, elle ose me dire que je ne fait aucun effort... De tout de manière, ce n'est plus pareil. »

« Pareil ? »

« On ne s'entend plus, j'ai l'impression. »

« Ron tu devrais t'expliquer avec elle ! »

« Je n'ai pas...envi. Mais vas y Harry. Je vous rejoindrai un peu plus tard. »

La petit chouette s'envola alors de l'autre côté de la maison.

« C'est notre dernière année Ron. Et puis tu connais Hermione. Sans oubliez qu'elle passe des examens moldus. »

Ron soupira.

« Moui...Je sais. Mais cette fois elle abuse un peu trop. D'autant plus qu'elle a refusé de vivre au Terrier cette année. Je sais qu'elle est dans une famille de sorcier mais elle ne veut pas me dire chez qui elle est. »

Ron se retourna vers Harry.

« Je vais rester ici. » ajouta t'il. « Va la rejoindre. J'arrive dans 5 minutes. »

Harry hésita un instant a laissé Ron seul sur le toit, mais celui ci, lui tourna le dos une nouvelle fois. Harry se décida a transplaner et à laisser Ron. Il arriva alors dans sa chambre où il espérait revoir Hermione mais elle ne s'y trouvai pas. Seul la fenêtre était là. grande ouverte.

« HERMIONE ! » appela t'il.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

« HERMIONE ! OU ES TU ? »

« Elle est partie. »

« Luna ? »

Luna se trouvai à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Ton ami Ron a du dire quelque chose de mal. » continua t'elle en montrant la fenêtre. « Elle est partie, je l'ai croisé en bas, alors que j'arrivais par poudre de cheminette. Elle pleurait. »

Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« Ron rentre dépêche toi ! » s'écria t'il par la fenêtre.

« Quoi ? » soupira Ron du toit.

« Hermione t'as entendu. »

« Quoi ? »

Les tuiles se mirent soudainement a bouger et la tête de Ron apparu par la fenêtre.

« Où est ce qu'elle est ? » demanda t'il.

« Partie. » Dit Luna. « Qu'est ce que tu lui a dis encore ? »

Ron se hissa jusqu'à la fenêtre avec son balai en main et sauta dans la chambre de Harry.

« Elle n'est peut être pas loin, je vais la rattraper » dit il en montant sur son balai.

« Elle est partie par poudre de cheminette. » Répondit Luna. « Et à mon avis tu es la dernière personne qu'elle voudrait voir. »

Ron jeta son balais au sol et s'installa sur le lit de Harry.

« Et puis après tout je m'en fiche. Elle va pouvoir révisé tranquillement maintenant. »

« Espèce d'imbécile.» demanda Luna qui haussa le ton. « Tu sais très bien que vous devriez tous être en train de réviser et elle vous forçait un peu pour votre bien. »

La petite chouette entra par la fenêtre et se mit a voleter dans la salle.

« VA T'EN ! VA T'EN SALLE BÊTE ! ELLE EST PARTIE ! » Hurla Ron en envoyant un oreiller sur la chouette qui l'évita de peu et s'approcha de Harry en déposant une enveloppe à ses pieds et repartant immédiatement par la fenêtre.

« La lettre vient d'Hermione. » dit Harry. « C'est son écriture. »

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe ou quelques mots ont été griffonnés rapidement..

_Cher Harry,_

_Je dois rentrer et je ne pourrais pas être là pour ton anniversaire. Je passerai d'ailleurs le reste de mes vacances chez un ami, mais je tacherai de t'envoyer des nouvelles grâce à Jane Eyre (c'est le nom de cette chouette). Tu auras tout de même ton cadeau puisque c'est la dernière chose que j'ai fait en commun avec Ronald._

_On se voit à la rentrée._

_Hermione._

PS : Harry ne lis pas ce PS à Ron et Luna et Rejoins moi chez Neville le plus vite possible en inventant une excuse.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'elle dit ? » Demanda Ron le nez en l'air. « Que je suis abominable ? »

« Pas spécialement » Répondit Harry.

Celui ci lu la lettre à Ron et Luna en omettant le post scriptum.

« Voilà ! Ca va être encore de ma faute ! » Soupira Ron.

« Bandes de tête de mûles ! » Soupira Luna.

Harry se mit à réfléchir à une excuse pour partir rapidement mais rien ne semblait lui venir en tête.

« Elle reviendra ! » dit Ron. « Je vous paris que dans une semaine elle viendra nous hurlez dessus. En attendant, on devrait se préparer pour la petite fête de ce soir, hein Harry ? Tu as bien envoyez un hibou à tout le monde ? »

Harry leva la tête soudainement vers Ron

« Non ! J'ai oublié d'appeler Neville ! » Mentit Harry. « Je vais transplaner jusqu'à chez lui, ce sera plus rapide. A tout a l'heure. »

Harry transplana précipitamment sans donner d'autres explication. Il ne connaissait pas son adresse mais se concentra sur Neville en espérant qu'il se trouve dans sa chambre (edit de Gaby : Harry espère surtout que Neville ne soit pas dans les toilettes ) et atterrit presque instantanément dans une grande chambre bleu avec un grand lit a baldaquin et des posters de quidditch un peu partout.

« Salut Harry ! » Dit Neville allongé sur son lit en train de lire.. « Ton craquement de transplanage est de moins en moins bruyant...Mais... Hermione ne devait pas être chez toi ? Tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

« Tu étais au courant ? »

« Elle a bien été obligé de me le dire quand je l'ai vu en train de s'entraîner en Transylvanie. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Harry.

Neville vira soudainement au rouge.

« Moi ? rien... » bégaya- t - il.

Harry regarda Neville d'un air suspicieux., alors que celui semblai vouloir se concentrer sur son livre.

« Elle habite chez toi ? »

« Oui. » Dit Neville. « Ses parents n'habitent pas très loin mais tu sais, avec ce qui se passe, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste dans une famille de sorciers. Mais...euh...toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? »

« Hermione m'a envoyé un message en me disant de l'attendre ici. »

« Elle s'est encore disputé avec Ron. » Soupira Neville en se dirigeant vers sa fenêtre. « Ca n'en finira jamais. La voilà ! »

Neville ouvrit sa fenêtre et laissa entrer Jane Eyre dans sa chambre.

« C'est ta chouette ? »

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Neville en refermant la fenêtre. « Tu devrai la regarder de plus près. »

La chouette se posa sur une chaise et Harry s'approcha d'elle mais la chaise tomba soudainement a terre laissant apparaître Hermione.

« La retransformation c'est pas encore mon fort » Dit Hermione.

« Au moins maintenant tu sais voler. » Ajouta Neville en l'aidant à se relever.

Harry essaya de parler sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

« Salut » dit Hermione en essuyant ses yeux bouffis. « Surpris hein ? »

Hermione se moucha .

« Ah Ron ! » Ajouta t'elle. « Quel imbécile.»

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Neville.

« Depuis quand ? » demanda t'il encore sonné.

Hermione se moucha de nouveau et releva sa chaise en s'installant en face de Harry.

« A la fin de notre troisième année à Poudlard, quand nous avons rencontré Sirius, j'ai commencé a étudier les animagus. Ca a été long. Très long. Mais au moins ça m'a permis de reconnaître certains signe particulier des animagus. Ca m'a servi pour Rita Skeeter »

Hermione se mit à rire timidement en reniflant.

« Je n'ai réussi de vrai transformation complète qu'en juin de cette année, mais quand on se transforme en chouette et qu'on ne sait pas voler, ce n'est pas très pratique. Alors j'ai beaucoup travailler ces derniers temps pour vous en faire la surprise. »

Hermione mit ses mains devant ses yeux et pleura de plus belle.

« Hermione s'il te plaît » Dit Neville qui tenta de la consoler maladroitement.

« Oui. » Répondit elle en essayant de se ressaisir. « Tu as raison Neville, il y a plus important à lui annoncer. »

Hermione s'essuya les yeux sur sa manche et renifla une dernière fois.

« J'ai quelque chose d'important a te dire Harry. Ca risque de te faire un choc. Et ça a rapport avec ça. »

Hermione se leva et alla chercher un journal sur un bureau vert qu'elle donna à Harry. Un photo de Dumbledore et d'Aldysse Folet en train de se serrer la main en souriant faisait la une.

_Aldysse Folet nouveau Professeur contre les forces du mal à Poudlard._

« Il fallait bien remplacer Rogue » Dit Harry avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Elle va s'occuper des Serpentards » ajouta Hermione. « Mais ce n'est pas cela l'important. »

« Et qu'est ce qui est important ? » Demanda Harry.

« Aldysse Folet n'est pas là pour être professeur. La vrai raison, c'est qu'elle est là pour toi. »


	70. La légende des 2 mondes

**Réponse au reviews:**

**D'abord merci a tous **

**Amélia black: Hermione a d'autre souci et même si ce qui se passe avec Ron est difficile, je crois que ce chapitre va te montrer qu'il y a encore plus difficile.**

**Jerem: m'arrétez moi. Que ce soit clair on arrive pas a plus de 70 chapitres et après on s'arrête...ce serait totalement stupide.**

**Yonara: Ron n'est pas un Cnnrd . Il n'a pas tout les éléments pour comprendre la situation. de son point de vue au contraire je le comprend parfaitement. Il se sent délaissé et il en a marre. Hermione n'est pas toute blanche même si on peu comprendre que ses soucis la perturbe. L'erreur qu'elle fait c'est de le laisser plonger dans le doute et de ne pas le rassurer. Il sent qu'elle lui cache quelque chose et c'est normal qu'il lui en veuille...ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il ne l'aime plus bien au contraire.**

**Louca: (surper fan de 23 ans ) De la façon dont tu me poses les questions par e mail je peu pas m'empécher de te répondre. Arrète de me piégé **

**Bon pour finir, vu que je l'ai dit aussi sur les autres site ou cette fic est publié je vais le dire aussi ici. alors: OUI Tonks est enceinte. Je ne l'ai pas spécialement bien caché, mais sa grossesse n'a pas une énorme importance dans la fic. Ja'ime surtout se rapprochement entre elle et Lupin...**

**Depuis le début de HP et la clé de l'autre monde je n'ai pas été une seule fois vraiment contente d'un chapitre. Autant je peux être satisfaite, autant je ne suis pas transporté en me disant "ce chapitre est vraiment reussi".**

**Pour ce chapitre je me suis donné beaucoup de mal car il met vraiment en place l'action et l'ambiance qu'il va y avoir dans toute cette fic et même si il y a des fautes d'orthographes (comme d'habitude) c'est un chapitre que j'affectionne énormément parce que je pense que Harry dans les livres de JKR n'aura jamais autant souffert que dans ce chapitre là. (a part peut être à la mort de Sirius). Bien sur toute la fic ne sera pas aussi triste. (Mark va mettre un peu d'ambiance )**

**Voilà tout ca pour dire que même si vous ne trouvez pas que ce chapitre sort un peu des autres, pour moi, c'est peut être le plus important parce que c'est le premier qui m'a fait tirer une petite larme :malheureux: . A moins que je commence a trop m'attacher a tout ça.**

**Allez, l'aventure continu...**

Chapitre 8 : La légende des 2 mondes

« Hermione » dit Harry en reprenant son souffle « excuse moi de ne pas tout saisir mais je viens d'apprendre que ma meilleur amie était une animagus, alors j'ai un peu de mal à suivre. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire et sécha ses dernière larme.

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Il y a tellement de chose à dire ! » Commença t'elle en regardant Neville. « C'est que tout ça parait tellement énorme. »

Neville posa sa main sur l 'épaule d'Hermione.

« Je vais commencer. » Dit Neville. « Il faut que je lui raconte l'histoire pour qu'il comprenne la suite. »

Neville saisi une autre chaise qui était contre le mur et la posa à côté d'Hermione. Jamais Harry n'avait vu Neville prendre un air si sérieux et si nerveux, ce qui l'inquiéta.

« Quand j'était petit, ma grand mère me racontait souvent une histoire. C'est un conte sorcier très célèbre. Connais tu l'histoire de la clé de l'autre monde Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Neville toussota et continua.

« On raconte qu'à l'origine du monde, les Esprits et les Hommes vivaient ensemble en paix et en harmonie dans un monde unique et magnifique. Un jour les Esprits se révoltèrent parce que les hommes s'attachaient aux choses matérielles et devenaient de plus en plus cupide. La guerre faisait rage et la lutte ne semblait jamais se terminer. C'est alors que 4 sorciers souhaitant la paix, décidèrent de séparer Hommes et Esprits. Il créèrent un monde parallèle pour les hommes et les attirèrent dans ce monde grâce à un sortilège puissant.

Au moment de refermer la porte qui séparait les 2 mondes se posa la question de celui qui posséderaient la clé. Et il paru évidant pour les sorciers que la clé ne devait pas être remise uniquement à l'un d'entre eux. Ils décidèrent ensemble que la clé fusionnerai avec le cœur d'un enfant innocent nommé Destin et que les 4 sorciers se séparent jusqu'à ce que hommes et esprits puissent de nouveau vivre ensemble.

Pour qu'un jour il puissent se reconnaître ils s'attribuèrent 4 symboles qu'ils gravèrent sur leur chair et représentait la séparation des 2 mondes. Les 4 symboles représentaient donc les esprits, les hommes, la porte et le dernier symbolisait l'espoir. Car les 4 sorciers espéraient qu'un jour les 2 mondes soient à nouveau réuni.

Le premier sorcier jeta un sortilège et dit : « Le jour où Hommes et Esprits devront lutter ensemble, les 4 symboles se reconnaîtront et la clé réapparaîtra. »

Le second sorcier referma la porte et se proposa en tant que gardien de celle ci et dit « je suis le gardien de la porte et les hommes qui voudront la passer devront me passer sur le corps. A présent je suis la mort. »

Le troisième sorcier dit : « Je vais retourner avec les Esprits pour qu'ils possèdent eux aussi le moyen de reconnaître la clé. Pour cela, je passerai la porte. Je doit donc traverser la mort et je ne reviendrai que lorsque les 2 mondes doivent être réuni. »

Et le quatrième sorcier dit : « Je suivrai la clé pour la surveiller et je lui donnerai de l'espoir. »

Et chacun parti de son côté. »

Neville se tût et un ange passa. Il regarda Hermione.

« Je crois que nous n'allons pas passer par quatre chemin. Nous pensons que Aldysse est la descendante de la mort. »

« Rien que ça. » Soupira Harry. « Hermione tu révises trop et ton cerveau ne fonctionne plus correctement. »

« Harry rappel toi ce qui s'est passé en Transylvanie » Lui dit elle. « Ce qu'a dit Miss Folet à propos de l'enfant du destin... et rappel toi quand tu as entendu Lupin et Tonks parler et dire que Aldysse Folet était la mort. Et puis cette larme sur son visage en dirait une goutte de sang. Cela pourrait parfaitement symboliser la mort.»

Harry se leva subitement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Tout cela collait parfaitement mais quelque chose clochait.

« Ce n'est pas tout » continua Hermione. « Je suis intimement persuadée que tu es le descendant de l'Espoir et que ta cicatrice en est le symbole. »

Harry se retourna vers Hermione et Neville.

« C'est Voldemort qui m'a fait cette cicatrice. » Portesta t'il.

« Nous n'en savons rien ! » S'exclama Hermione. « Cette cicatrice est un vrai mystère pour tout le monde. Quand vous m'avez dit que Tonks avait parler d'un certain héritage, j'ai pensé que cette cicatrice pouvait être cette héritage qui est apparu alors que l'un de tes parents mourrait. »

« Mais.... »

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Depuis le début il considérait cette cicatrice comme l'œuvre de Voldemort et maintenant cette cicatrice revêtait une tout autre signification.

« Harry » continua Hermione. « Depuis le jour où tu as reçu cette cicatrice tu es devenu un symbole d'espoir pour tout ceux qui ont cru à la disparition de Voldemort. Avoue que ce genre de coïncidence est assez troublante. »

« De plus » intervint Neville. « Mes parents m'ont beaucoup parlé de ton père et surtout de ta mère. Elle s'occupait apparemment de tout ceux qui était délaissé et leur redonnait le goût de vivre. »

Harry soupira.

« C'est ce qu'elle faisait avec Rogue et Lupin alors qu'ils étaient délaissés. » Dit Hermione. « Toi même, tu as eu pitié de Pettigrew, sans oublié Neville, Luna, Dobby et moi qui d'une certaine manière avons tous été exclus. Tu m'as sauvé du Troll en première année alors que tous m'excluait, tu as choisi Luna alors que tout le monde se moquait d'elle, tu as libéré Dobby sous l'emprise des Malefoy... »

« Tu t'es intéressé à moi. » Dit Neville en baissant la tête. « Alors que je suis sans intérêt. »

Hermione posa à son tour sa main sur l'épaule de Neville.

« Tu nous a tous redonné espoir Harry. » Dit Hermione.

Harry avait le cœur serré. Malgré les circonstance, il était profondément touché par ce que venait de dire ses amis. Il posa sa main sur son front, suivant de son doigt le relief de sa cicatrice avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvre. Si seulement cette histoire était vrai...

« Nous avons tous penser que cette cicatrice était un éclair » continua Hermione. « Mais l'espoir peut être représenté comme un rayon de soleil à travers les nuages. »

Harry soupira.

« Je n'ai jamais vu de photo de ma mère avec cette cicatrice. » dit il tristement comme si cette nouvelle le décevait.

« Le symbole n'est peut être pas forcément sur le visage. » répondit Hermione. « Peut être que sa cicatrice était caché sous les vêtements. Tout le monde pense que cette nuit là Voldemort n'as pas réussi à vaincre Harry Potter. En fait il n'a pas réussi à vaincre l'Espoir. Ta mère savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être tuer facilement et en dernier recours elle t'a offert sa cicatrice. Ton héritage. Un espoir plus fort que Voldemort et qui s'est renforcé à travers les âges.»

Hermione se leva et saisi Harry par le bras en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Harry reprit alors difficilement ses esprits.

« Mais je ne comprend pas. Comment avez vous fait le lien entre cet histoire... qui en plus est un simple conte pour enfant et ce qui s'est passé. »

« En fait, c'est Neville qui m'a raconté cette histoire. » répondit Hermione. « Etant issue d'une famille de moldu, je ne la connaissait pas. Mais il m'est arrivé pas mal de chose qui font que nous avons fini par être persuadés de cela. »

Hermione se leva de sa chaise et alla chercher une coupe en argent qui était déposé sur le bureau et la déposa sur la chaise où elle était assise.

« Je crois que ce serai quand même plus facile d'utiliser de la pensine. Les longues explications seraient assez compliqués. Le lendemain de notre retour en Transylvanie, Je continuai à m'entraîner à voler avec Neville. J'allais au grenier et je me transformais avant de sortir par la fenêtre et Neville me rattrapais en cas de chute. »

Hermione se retourna vers Neville en grimaçant.

« Encore désolé » dit elle.

« C'est pas grave » répondit Neville en se frottant l'épaule. « Je ne sens pratiquement pu rien. Continue. »

Hermione sortie sa baguette de sa poche et se mit à effleura la surface de la pensine avec la pointe de sa baguette.

« Quand je me suis retrouvé au grenier, » Continua Hermione « j'ai ouvert la fenêtre et je me suis transformé. A ce moment là....Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu regardes par toi même. »

Hermione posa la pointe de sa baguette sur sa tempe et d'ou un long filament d'argent sortit qu'elle déposa dans la coupe. Harry s'approcha de la coupe et s'assit de nouveau sur le lit. Il se pencha légèrement au dessus de la coupe avant de se sentir absorbé par celle ci. Peu après il se retrouva dans un grenier sombres et d'assez grande taille où de grosses malles pleine de poussières était exposé là dont une gigotant curieusement le fit bondir puis sourire et de grosses piles de livres et une vieille armoire était dans un coin. La trappe du grenier s'ouvrit alors et Hermione se hissa difficilement en refermant la trappe derrière elle. Après s'être époussetez et avoir sursauter, elle aussi, à cause de la malle qui apparemment contenait un épouvantard. Hermione se dirigea rapidement vers une petite lucarne, à peine plus grosse qu'un souaffle et laissa passer sa tête à travers.

« Neville ! » appela t'elle. D'une voix à peine audible.

« Je suis là ! » répondit Neville de la même façon.

Hermione se redresssa, plissa les yeux fortement et resta immobile un instant avant qu'elle arrive à se transformé en chouette. Celle ci bondit alors sur le rebord de la fenêtre en regardant vers le bas. Au moment où elle détendit ses ailes, plusieurs craquements détonèrent dans la salle a quelques seconde d'intervalle. Arthur Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, David Lovegood et Neil Evans apparurent. La petite chouette se retourna alors et se mit à observer tout ceux qui venait d'apparaître devant elle. Arthur Weasley sorti alors sa montre de sa poche.

« Alice et Franck ne devrait pas tarder. »

Au même instant la trappe s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Franck Londubat qui aida sa femme à grimper au grenier.

« Bonjour » dit le père de Neville. « Je vois que tout le monde et là à part... »

« Dumbledore est très occupé » Dit Lupin. « Il persuade Aldysse de prendre le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal. »

« Ses crises ne sont pas dangereuses pour les enfants ? » demanda Alice Londubat.

« Nous veillerons là dessus » dit Lupin. « Sa présence à Poudlard est indispensable. Harry y sera toute l'année. »

« Et il doit continuer sa scolarité. » Continua Neil Evans. « J'ai du mal à croire à ce conte ridicule. Ce n'est qu'une histoire pour les enfants. »

« Neil ! » dit Mr Lovegood. « Ne revenons pas la dessus. Toute ses coïncidences sont troublantes. De plus Alice et Franck nous ont confirmé l'existence de l'Esprit. Et si l'Esprit s'est débrouillé pour retrouver le monde des hommes c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison. »

« Tout ça c'est à cause de ce satané miroir de Ombres ! » Protesta Neil. « Jamais cet Esprit ne se serait échappé si ce miroir n'avait pas exister. »

« Mais il a existé Neil et nous n'y pouvons rien. » dit Arthur Weasley en levant le ton. « Ne te plaint pas de cela car grâce au symbole Harry est sauvé. Ce n'est pas le cas de la clé qui mourra forcément. »

« Harry peut mourir. Il a autant de risque que Ron ! »

Cette remarque établit le silence dans la salle.

« Nous y voilà. » Dit Arthur Weasley. « Enfin quelqu'un qui ose me dire la vérité. C'est ce que vous pensez tous n'est ce pas ? »

Personne n'osa répondre.

« Non Arthur. » Dit Mr Lovegood qui prit un air très grave. « Le risque que Luna soit la clé est très important aussi. Si Elle ou Ron se trouve être la clé nous devons nous attendre au pire. »

Arthur Weasley s'approcha alors de David Lovegood.

« David. Dit moi franchement. Acceptes tu de perdre ta fille ainsi ? Accepterais tu qu'elle meurt parce que son cœur et la clé ne font qu'un ? »

« Bien sûr que non Arthur ! » répondit David Lovegood en colère. « J'ai perdu sa mère ! si je la perd, je n'ai plus rien ni personne. Mais c'est ainsi et nous n'y pouvons rien. Comme toi si j'avais cru à ce conte stupide, je n'aurai jamais laissé Harry s'approcher de Luna, mais voilà c'est ainsi et nous n'y pouvons rien. Si Luna est la clé alors elle doit mourir et toi Arthur tu dois laisser partir Ron si c'est son cas. »

« Quelqu'un a pensé à la petite Granger ? » Dit Tonks soudainement avec les yeux brillant.

La petite chouette sur le rebord de la fenêtre étrangla un hululement.

« Elle s'est occupé de moi pendant que j'étais à Sainte Mangouste. Il y a un risque pour que ce soit elle. Elle est aussi proche de Harry. »

Une larme coula soudainement au coin de l'œil de Tonks.

« C'est une fille de moldu Nymphy. » lui dit Lupin

« Et alors ? » répondit Tonks. « Dans ce conte on ne précise pas que l'enfant qui a reçu la clé est un moldu, un sorcier ou même un cracmol. Au contraire, peut être que pour les 4 symboles, l'enfant le plus innocent ne pouvait être qu'un moldu. Nous n'avons même pas pensé à l'éventualité du fils des Dursley. Pourtant il a été élevé avec Harry et d'une certaine manière ils ont été proche. »

Un courant d'air violent fit alors soulevé une couche de poussière qui fit tousser tout le monde.

« Alice ! » Dit Franck Londubat. « C'est toi qui a ouvert cette lucarne ? »

« Je vais la fermer » répondit elle en toussant.

Alice Londubat s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'apprêta a la fermer.

« Allez va t'en la chouette ! » Dit elle. « Va distribuer le courrier »

Hermione qui ne s'envola pas assez rapidement au goût de Mrs Londubat fut attrapé et jeter par la fenêtre. Harry se précipita vers la lucarne et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Hermione retransformer atterrir sur Neville avant qu'il sorte de la pensine et ne se retrouve à nouveau dans la chambre de Neville.

Hermione debout devant Harry attendait que celui ci disent quelque chose. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle repris la coupe de pensine, la déposa sur le bureau et récupéra son souvenir avant de se rasseoir sur le lit à côté de Harry.

Il était l'espoir, mais il n'es ressentait aucun. Quelqu'un allait mourir parce qu'il était proche de lui. Si il l'avait su il n'aurai jamais parler à personne de toute sa vie. Il serai rester seul et il ne serai attacher à personne. Hermione lui prit la main.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'y es pour rien et tu ne peu pas revenir en arrière. C'est ton destin Harry !» dit Hermione qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensés. « Te connaître a été une des meilleurs chose de ma vie et je pense que c'est aussi le cas pour Ron et Luna. Quoi qu'il arrive nous ne regretteront rien. Continu juste à être...Harry. »

Harry sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Il ressentait soudainement un vide à l'intérieur de lui à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la perte de l'un de ses amis. Il pensait que égoïstement, ils ne les quitteraient jamais et là il était sur que l'un d'entre eux partiraient.

« Toi et Neville devriez partir. Je suis désolé de t'avoir avoué cela aujourd'hui Harry. Le jour de ton anniversaire. Mais Neville a pensé que la meilleure des choses était de te préparé à cela. »

« De plus je pense réellement qu'il doit y avoir une solution. » Dit Neville. « Tu as réussi à vaincre pas mal d'obstacles jusque là. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras et nous t'aiderons. Mais nous pensons que si Luna et Ron ne sont pas au courant cela serait mieux. Ils vivront pleinement ce qu'il y a vivre sans penser au pire. »

La vue de Harry se brouilla et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

« Il est temps de revenir chez toi Harry . Je voulais annoncer a Luna et Ron ma transformation mais le mieux c'est de garder aussi cela secret. Ca pourrait nous servir. Allez vas y. »

Hermione poussa Harry dans le dos et celui ci se retourna pour saisir sa main.

« Viens. » dit il. « Je t'en pris. »

Ses larmes redoublèrent de plus belle alors qu'Hermione surprise au début se retrouva avec les larmes au yeux.

« Hermione. » dit il d'une voix étranglé. « Tu seras mon cadeau. »

Hermione souri et sera la main de Harry.

« Allons y » dit elle.

PS: Je suis sûre a cet instant que tout le monde veux que Dursley soit la clé...


	71. A la découverte de la vérité

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Zabou :** Ouah tu as remué ton cerveau dans tout les sens. Je vais répondre a tes questions une par une.

pourkoi Voldemort aurait été détruit, on dit ke le sort a été renvoyé sur lui en faisant le cicatrice à Harry : Tu étais là pour voir ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là ? une parti de ta réponse se trouve sur ce chapitre mais je crains que nous ne saurons jamais ce qui c'est passé exactement. La puissance des 4 symboles est quand même assez importante et c'est renforcé a travers les ages expliquant le fait que Voldemort ne soit pas revenu indemne. De plus on peut se dire que l'espoir et quelque chose de particulièrement puissant puisque lily en donnant sa cicatrice avait aussi l'espoir que cette cicatrice le protège.

Voldemort aurait du voir la cicatrice avant de le tuer mais bon, il a pe etre pas fait attention : Sans compter que cet histoire n'est qu'un conte et que les symbole ne sont pas clairement mentionné et Voldemort aurait il pu faire la relation ?

prkoi il aurait mal à sa cicatrice kan il voit Voldy, prkoi il aurait un lien avec lui et k il ressente ses pensées et puisse voir des choses dans ses rêves comment il pourrait parler fourchelangue : Une partie de la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre même si tout cela est un peu flou.

t en fai koi de la prophétie de Trelawney? Elle sera parfaitement conservé et suivi...voir ce chapitre !

**Louca** : Voilà de quoi te satisfaire en ce qui concerne Luna

Pour ceux a qui cela intéresse, j'ai aussi fait une couverture de livre un petit dessin quoi. Il faut juste me demander l'adresse par e mail que vous trouverez dans ma bio.

Voilà. Je remercie tout les autres (j'adore toute vos review ) et je vous met la suite. Bonne lecture

Nota: la phrase en italique est tiré de Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix

**Chapitre 9 : A la recherche de la vérité.**

Harry, Neville et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le salon des Londubat. Harry était plongé dans ses pensés. Cette cicatrice sur son front avait pris une autre définition en l'espace d'un instant. Elle était devenu un autre fardeau, même si elle avait pris la forme d'un souvenir de sa mère. Peut être était ce un fardeau encore plus lourds à porter maintenant parce que cette cicatrice était devenu le signe de la mort prochaine d'un de ses amis.

« Ou sont tes parents Neville ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Ils sont parti travailler. Ca ne m'enchante pas spécialement, je viens a peine de les récupérer. »

Neville se mit a fouiller à l'intérieur d'un placard pour chercher quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait apparement pas.

« J'aimerai trouvé ce satané portoloin de ma mère...mmm...si on pouvait éviter la poudre de cheminette ça m'arrangerai. »

Harry et Hermione s'installèrent sur le canapé en attendant Neville. Mais Harry ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il se passait car il tentait d'assimiler une centaine de donné à la fois. Il cherchait a recréer l'histoire. Son histoire.

« Harry ca ne va pas ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Et bien, je me disait que cette cicatrice n'étant pas l'œuvre de Voldemort ça change tout n'est ce pas ? »

« Pas spécialement » dit Hermione. « J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Le fait que tu sois l'Espoir ne change rien. La clé n'est pas le personnage le plus important dans cette histoire. Ce sont les 4 sorciers les principaux acteurs. Il est évident que le retour de l'Esprit dans notre monde, montre que quelque chose de grave est en œuvre. Quelque chose qui nécessite l'alliance des 2 mondes. Et là je pense bien sûr à Voldemort.

Il serait logique que la clé ouvre la porte des 2 mondes et que les 4 sorciers lutteront contre Voldemort et tout le mal ambiant. Ce n'est qu'un hypothèse bien entendu. »

« Mais c'est inquiétant » continua Neville en fouillant une deuxième armoire. « Depuis ce qui c'est passé à Azkaban l'année dernière, ma mère m'a dit qu'au ministère l'atmosphère s'était un peu relaché. Les alliés de Vous savez qui se compterai sur les doigts de la main. Si on ne s'occupe plus d'eux et que l'Esprit signale la lutte finale, c'est très inquiétant. »

« Mais » intervint Harry en ignorant presque la remarque de Neville. « Pourquoi j'avais si mal lorsque Voldemort était heureux où lorsqu'il était en colère, si cette cicatrice n'a rien à voir avec lui ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Tu es quand même Fourchelangue sans pour autant que cette cicatrice ai été faite par Voldemort. Peut être que recevoir cette cicatrice presque en même temps que d'avoir reçu le sortilège font que tout ça c'est mélangé. Ou alors peut être que le destin de l'Espoir est aussi de ressentir le danger des 2 mondes et c'est pour ça que tu as mal. Qui sait ? Avec des sortilèges de cette puissance rien est sûr. Aldysse Folet a bien des réactions étranges quand elle a ses crises sûrement à cause de cette larme.

Ce qui est sûr c'est que Voldemort t'a tout de même reconnu comme son égal avec les pouvoirs que tu as reçu de lui. C'est donc toi qui doit le vaincre et en plus de cela maintenant tu pourra compter sur l'aide des autres symbole. C'est bien ce que disait la prophétie n'est ce pas ? »

« La prophétie... » se rappela Harry. « _Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_... Alors c'était ça...c'était ça le pouvoir... »

« La coïncidence est troublante » Dit Hermione. « Tout ca devient très compliqué »

« De plus » continua Neville. « Ma mère m'a dit que l'univers avec les esprits derrière le miroir avait dû disparaître quand il s'est brisé. On peut déduire que tout ses esprits malveillants ont dû retourner dans le monde originel où se trouve tout les autres esprits. »

« Un véritable Chaos » intervint Hermione. « D'un coup ils ont reçu tout les esprits malveillants. Ce n'est pas facile à gérer. Ca explique aussi le retour de l'Esprit parmi nous. »

Harry soupira. Tout cela commençai a devenir très compliqué.

« Neville et moi avons eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça Harry. » Continua Hermione. « Nous cherchons juste un exemplaire ancien de ce conte qui pourrait nous donner des détails et il y en a probablement un à Poudlard. En attendant, nos recherche sont limités. Nous ne connaissons pas les autres symboles et nous ne savons pas qui ils sont. Et comme l'Ordre du phénix cherche apparemment à regrouper tout les symbole nous ne les rencontrerons sûrement qu'à Poudlard. D'ici là, nous n'avons aucun moyen d'avancé dans nos recherches. En fait on aurais du te dire tout ça plus tard parce que nous sommes dans une impasse. Et qu'en plus de ça, ça a gâché ton anniversaire. »

« Vous avez bien fait au contraire » dit Harry pour les rassurer.

Il en avait surtout assez qu'on lui cache des choses. Au moins cette fois ci il savait ce qui allait l'attendre. Il savait que quelqu'un allait mourir.

« Ce Portoloin est introuvable. » Finit par dire Neville en refermant la malle. « Il va falloir se résoudre à partir par poudre de cheminette. »

« Je vais transplaner » dit Harry machinalement. « A tout de suite »

Et il transplana sans même rajouté un mot.

Harry apparu dans le salon des Evans dans un craquement puissant. Ginny, Luna et Ron accrochaient les dernières décorations pour l'anniversaire de Harry. Il allait fêter cela en petit comité d'une douzaine de personnes.

« Qui est là ? » Dit la voix lointaine de Tante Séléné.

« C'est moi ! » Dit Harry. « Je suis passé chez les Londubat ! Neville et Hermione arrivent tout de suite »

« Hermione revient ? » Demanda Ron d'un air surpris. « Elle était chez Neville ? »

Harry savait que Hermione ne voulait pas qu'on sache ou elle se trouve et inventa rapidement un mensonge.

« Elle...Je savais où la chercher. » répondit Harry. « Je voulait qu'elle soit là pour mon anniversaire. »

« Elle t'as dit quelque chose ? » demanda Ron anxieusement.

« Rien de spécial. » répondit il maladroitement. « Il y quelque chose à préparer ? »

Au même instant la cheminé explosa et Neville apparu derrière un nuage de fumée avec un paquet cadeau sous le bras.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! » Dit Neville.

« Tu tombes bien Neville. » Dit Ginny. « Il faut que je te rende le livre que tu m'a prêté. Suis moi, il est dans notre bibliothèque. »

« Quel livre ? » demanda Neville.

« Suis moi je te dit ! » S'exclama Ginny.

Ginny quitta la salle d'un pas pressé alors que Neville, le regard interrogateur la suivait en traînant ses pieds.

A peine eurent il le temps de quitter la salle que cette fois ci ce fut Hermione qui apparut dans la cheminée. Tous les yeux rivés sur elle, elle s'épousseta puis leva les yeux en faisant un timide sourire forcé.

« Le professeur Evans doit avoir besoin d'aide. » Elle tourna rapidement la tête et se dirigea mécaniquement vers la cuisine.

« Hermione ! » S'exclama Ron pour l'interpeller.

Hermione se retourna vers lui.

« Tu as dis ce que tu pensais. Restons en là si tu ne veux pas continuer et si tu ne me considère plus comme avant. »

Ron sauta de l'escabeau où il était perché, s'avança alors vers elle précipitamment et saisi délicatement la chaîne que celle ci portait autour du coup avant de lui montrer le médaillon avec la perle à sentiment resplendissante qui se trouvait dessus.

« Et ça, ça représente quoi alors ? » Demanda t'il alors que ces oreilles devenait plus rouge que ses cheveux.

Hermione resta sans voix.

Il saisi sa main en la priant de le suivre dans le jardin sans un mot. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle, Luna posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Ron est tellement maladroit » dit elle. « Pourtant quand il a ce genre d'attitude je le trouve très séduisant. »

« Hey ! Je suis là moi. » Dit Harry piqué sur le vif.

« Je sais ! » répondit elle en souriant « C'est pour ça que je te dis ça. »

« Et qu'est ce qui me vaut ces remarques sur ton attirance pour mon meilleur ami ? »

« Ca se résume en deux mots : Cho Chang ! Je n'ai pas oublié que tu a omis de me raconter votre partenariat pendant ton initiation au transplanage. »

« Mais c'est parce que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Je ne vois que toi tu le sais bien. » dit il en lui embrassant le front.

Luna se blottit dans les bras de Harry en souriant.

« C'est bon, je rivalise avec Ron maintenant ? »

Luna leva sa tête et croisa le regard d'Harry avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille

« Tu le bats à plat de couture » dit elle.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se reblottir dans ses bras. Elle avait réussi à faire oublier ses soucis l'espace d'un instant. Elle avait ce pouvoir sur lui a chaque fois. Cependant cette fois ci il ne cessait de penser que peut être ses moments à l'avenir seraient rare. Peut être que d'ici quelque temps tout cela n'existera plus. Quand les 4 symboles seront de nouveaux ensembles et que la clé réapparaîtra, alors il perdra quelqu'un de proche. Peut être que ce sera Luna qui mourra. Il resserra son étreinte comme si il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse et l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front.

« Harry ! »S'écria Tante Séléné au loin.

Luna desserra légèrement ses bras autour de lui.

« Oui Tante Séléné ? »

« Peux tu aller au ministère de la magie s'il te plaît ? Les autres invités vont bientôt arriver et ton oncle doit être subjugué par les dernières misent au point avant son départ définitif. »

« Mais Tante Séléné, avec la barrière anti-transplanage et sans autorisation je ne peux pas aller le prévenir ! »

« Vas y pas poudre de cheminette . » Répondit Tante Séléné. « La cheminée de la salle des cérémonies est surveillé par Lupin. Il te laissera rentrer ! »

Harry soupira en levant une mêche de cheveux de Luna.

« Bon. J'y vais. » répondit il.

Son regard croisa de nouveaux celui de Luna.

« Tu viens avec moi ? » lui murmura t'il.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Bien. » Dit il après un rapide baiser. « Passe devant, je vais voir ce que Ron et Hermione font dehors et je te suis. »

Luna saisi une grosse poignée de poudre et entra dans la cheminée avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Harry se dirigea vers la porte vitrée et tenta d'apercevoir ses amis au fond du jardin à une cinquantaine de mètres de là. Hermione était accolé au grand cerisier alors que Ron était caché derrière un buisson. Ne voulant pas les déranger, Harry les laissa s'expliquer. Il pris à son tour une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette et rentra dans la cheminée.

« Salle des cérémonies, ministère de la magie. »

Un nuage de fumée explosa et Harry se retrouva couvert de cendres dans la grande salle de cérémonie mais où chanson familière se mit a retentir bruyamment dans la salle alors que Lupin l'aida a se relever.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry. » Lui dit il, alors qu'une bonne soixantaine de personnes de lui chantait Joyeux anniversaire à tout suivi d'un long applaudissement.

Ils étaient pratiquement tous là. Tout les griffondors et les membre de l'AD ainsi qu'une bonne parti des aurors, les anciens de l'équipe de quidditch de griffondor comme Olivier Dubois ainsi qu'une grande parie de la famille Weasley, son oncle Neil et son cousin Mark. Harry était pétrifié de surprise et resta la bouche entrouverte. Il n'avait pas encore bien réalisé ce qui se passait. Des applaudissement retentirent et Luna lui prit le bras.

« Tu le savais, bien sûr ? » lui demanda t'il.

« Je voulais juste être sûre avant de partir que tu ne verrai que moi car Cho est ici aussi. » murmura t'elle.

« Tu es jalouse ? » demanda t'il.

« Juste prévoyante. »

Les applaudissement cessèrent au fur et à mesure pour laisser place au silence et aux réactions. Cela mettait Harry mal à l'aise et il décocha un timide sourire.

« Hum... Oncle Neil... Tante Séléné voudrais que tu rentres car les invités ne devraient pas tarder. »

Un rire léger parcouru la salle.

« eh bien euh...merci... je me demande pourquoi Ron, Luna et Ginny se sont fatigué à décorer le salon maintenant si il faut tout enlevé. On peut dire vraiment que je me suis fait avoir. En tout cas je suis très content de vous voir tous ici. Oui...en fait je suis sans voix. »

Harry soupira.

Tout le monde était réuni et l'un d'entre eux allait mourir. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il aurait du être heureux de voir tout le monde et maintenant la tristesse reprenait le dessus. Il se mit à dévisager tout les visages autours de lui. La moindre mimique, le moindre battement cil aux alentours semblait tourner au ralenti. Comment être heureux en sachant que le destin de l'un d'entre eux allait se terminer si brutalement ? Comment profiter d'une si belle fête ?

Quand tout d'un coup une centaine de pétard se mit a explosé au sol faisant sautillé les invités essayant d'évité les moindres étincelles qui pourrait mettre le feux à leurs vêtements.

« FRED ! GEORGES ! » hurla Mrs Weasley malgré le vacarme des explosions, tout en sautillant sur place.

« QUE LE SPECTACLE COMMENCE ! » crièrent les jumeaux Weasley.

Quand les explosions cessèrent, la musique envahi la salle. Les Weasley, la famille de Harry et Mr Lovegood s'approchèrent autour de lui.

« On va vous laisser entre jeunes » dit Oncle Neil. « Je dois passer le pouvoir au nouveau ministre aujourd'hui. TA DA ! »

Oncle Neil donna alors une tape dans le dos à Mr Weasley qui tituba légèrement.

« Alors ça y est vous vous êtes décidé ! » S'exclama Luna. « Félicitations ! »

« Merci Luna. » dit Mr Weasley. « Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un cadeau empoisonné. »

« Tu sauras parfaitement te débrouiller ! » S'exclama Oncle Neil. « Tu es beaucoup moins nerveux que moi. »

« Pourrais je avoir une interview, Monsieur le ministre ? » Demanda Mr Lovegood.

« David ! Arrête tes bêtises. » répondit Mr Weasley dont les joues semblaient être en feux.

« Et si nous laissions ces jeunes gens ? » dit Oncle Neil. « Nous avons encore beaucoup de travail. De plus Séléné a préparé à dîner pour nous. Lupin ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ne faites pas de bêtises avec cette bande d'adolescents, Harry vous a à l'œil. »

« Vous n'avez rien à dire, vous n'êtes plus ministre » répondit Lupin.

« A peine Auror et déjà ingrat » soupira Oncle Neil. « Voilà ton cadeau empoisonné Arthur. »

Neil se retourna vers Harry.

« J'aurai tellement aimé te voir grandir et te voilà presque adulte. » ajouta t'il en soupirant. « J'espère que ça te fait plaisir ? »

« Beaucoup, merci. » répondit Harry. « Merci à tous. »

Oui, ce geste lui faisait plaisir mais il ne comprenait pas. David Lovegood et Arthur Weasley était là, comme si de rien était, et pourtant, d'après ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine, ils savaient que chacun de leurs enfants avaient un risque parce qu'il le fréquentait. Pourtant il ne leur interdisait pas de le fréquenter. Peut être parce que de tout de manière cela ne changerai rien. Peut être se forçaient ils a être gentil avec lui..

Cette soirée était tout simplement extraordinaire a ses yeux. Son plus grand plaisir avait été de pouvoir observer tout ses amis comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il dégustait ces derniers instants passés avec eux sans pour autant pouvoir en profitez pleinement car il était pétrifiez de perdre l'un d'entre eux. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Ron dans un coin de la salle avec Seamus et Hermione discutant avec Susan Bones. Tout avait l'air normal. Quand aux cadeaux qu'il avait reçu ils étaient innombrable. Il porta juste une attention particulière au cadeau que lui avait offert par Lupin.

« L'album photo des Maraudeurs » lui dit il. « Nous avons pris pas mal de photos ensemble. Et je les ai rassemblés avec celle que j'ai trouvé dans le grenier des Black. Une vrai chance que cet elfe de maison ne les ai pas jeté. »

Harry tourna les pages une a une rapidement et tomba sur une photo des quatre maraudeurs ensemble en train de rire au bord du lac.

« Hum...j'aurai peut être du enlever Petigrew de cette photos ! »

« Non » dit Harry. « Vous étiez amis à cet époque. Si vous l'aviez enlevé cela n'aurait pas été la réalité. Merci . C'est un très beau cadeau. »

Il s'étonnai lui même. Acceptez Petigrew sur cette photo pouvait être interprétez comme un pardon à ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'était pas le cas bien entendu. Tout ce que voulais Harry c'est de vrai souvenir de son père et Petigrew en faisait parti.

Il était presque 3 heure du matin quand la salle commença a se vider lentement puis complètement. Il ne restait plus que Ron, Hermione, Neville et Harry qui faisait disparaître les emballages cadeaux.

« Tu ferais mieux de laisser ces cadeaux sur place. » dit Hermione. « Tu viendra les chercher dans la matinée. »

« On rentre ? » demanda Ron a Harry. « Tu peux m'héberger ? »

« Oui sans problèmes. »

Ron se dirigea sans un mot de plus vers la cheminée et se rendit chez les Evans, ignorant totalement Hermione. Quand il disparu, Hermione posa sa tête sur Neville et s'éffondra en larme comme si elle s'était retenu toute la soirée.

« Hermione qu'est ce... »

« Je lui ai demandé qu'on ne soit plus ensemble. » répondit elle en étranglant un sanglot.


	72. Les éliminatoires

**Voilà voilà la suite. **

**Ce chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long et finalement j'ai coupé la première journée des éliminatoire parce que j'ai fait une énorme bétise: j'ai écris au lieu de faire ma dissert et que j'ai bossé jusqu'a 1h00 du mat et je l'ai toujours pas fini...autant dire que ce matin ça va être terminé très très rapido.**

**Est ce que vous connaissez le groupe Keane? Moi j'adore (dsl pour ceux qui aime pas) mais je me l'écoute en boucle en ce moment et dans leur album il y a un titre que j'aime beaucoup c'est "She has no time" et ça m'a fait beaucoup pensé à Ron et c'est pour ça que vous allez voir la misérable excuse d'Hermione un peu plus loin largement inspiré de Keane en ce qui concerne la rupture. Dans ce même album d'ailleurs il y a une autre chanson que j'utiliserai...**

**Bon autant dire que beaucoup de chose que vous avez vu précédement et soit inspiré de mes lectures soit de la musique que j'écoute. Comme la plupart du temps c'est de la musique et des lectures de mangas et bien si vous n'y connaissez rien vous ne pouvez pas faire de parallèle. Pour les connaisseurVous ne trouvez pasque Ron, notre roux préféré sur son toit ressemble à Kyo Soma de Fruits Basket?**

**Allez je l'avoue mon personnage préféré c'est Ron...**

**Bon après avoir longuement raconté ma vie, voici les réponses au review:**

**Zabou: Je pense exactement commetoi.Je lit très peu de fiction en général parce que le fait que tout soit incohérent ou trop "cul cul la praline" m'énerve. D'ailleur je n'aime pas trop écrire les scène debaiser parce que je trouve ça lourd. Pourtant certains auteurs font des merveilles. dernièrement j'ai lu une fic où Rogue avait une femme et des enfants qui était excellent et très bien quoi si c bien écrit on peut accroché a tout (sauf au couple drago/hermione qui m'énerve au plus haut point.**

**Louca: Je t'ai déjà répondu par mail mais je vais le refaire. Macgonnagal reviendra quand elle le pourra mais ça ne vas pas être pour la rentrée. Et là vous allez me dire "Mais Aldysse est une empathe, elle va reconnaitre Lestrange..." Vous inquiétez pas j'ai aussi penser à ça. et en ce qui concerne la rupture entre Ron et Hermione elle est parfaitement cohérente avec l'état d'esprit d'hermione que vous connaitrez un peu plus tard. Ca va jaser... **

**Spaz: euh ba Harry je le trouvai parfois un peu trop arrogant. Ce n'est pas pour critiquer JKR mais c'est vrai que ça fait prototype de crise d'ado qui perd un peu la boule. Heureusement on est pas tous passez par là et lui il a vécu des choses pas facil alors on peu lui pardonner. **

**Yonara: j'ai éclaté de rire en voyant ta review car dans la précédente tu disait que Ron était un cnard et là tu dis que Hermione est pas bien. Comme quoi, ils doivent un peu avoir tout les 2 leurs tord la dedans... Ne jamais jugé tant qu'on a pas les 2 versions du sujet.**

**Lalabel (ou j'adorai lalabel quand j'était petite) et Amélia Black: Qu dire à part que... TT oui c triste...MAIS RON EST CELIBATAIRE! '...Je me suis prise de passion pour lui et je me dit que j'ai un moyen de le récupérer comme ça. Bon sérieusement, il faut voir comment ça va évoluer...**

**Rushia: 71 chapitre d'affilé ça fait combien de temps de lecture???**

**Lyly Potter: Il n'est jamais trop tard pour poster une bonne review **

**Allez je vais continuer ma dissert...**

Chapitre 10 : Les éliminatoires

Harry regarda Hermione s'effondrant dans les bras de Neville qui lui tapota le dos maladroitement pour la réconforter.

« Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Demanda Harry.

Elle semblait se calmer lentement. Elle relacha Neville et se redressa en clignant des paupière fortement comme si elle se concentrait, se transforma en chouette avant de s'envoler dans les couloirs du ministère.

Harry essaya de l'appeler une dernière fois en vainc.

« Elle reviendra » dit Neville. « Je crois qu'elle a été choqué de l'avoir entendu dire que ce n'était plus pareil et elle a voulu avoir le dernier mot. Elle est très têtue. »

Neville secoua les derniers cotillons sur sa tête.

« Tu devrais rejoindre Ron » continua t'il. « Il ne doit pas être bien. Je vais m'occuper d'Hermione. Je lui doit bien ça. »

Harry observa Neville d'un air interrogateur.

« Elle vit chez moi alors c'est comme...ma sœur. » dit Neville. « Je t'envoie un hibou dans la matinée pour te dire comment elle va. »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Dit lui de m'écrire surtout. » Dit Harry. « Ron va sûrement passer le reste des vacances chez moi et elle n'osera peut être pas le croiser. Mais je veux de ses nouvelles. »

Harry n'ajouta rien de plus. Il s'approcha de la grande cheminé le regard vide. Ses deux grands amis se déchiraient et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment avec ce qui se préparait. Ca ne servait a rien de ce disputer alors que visiblement ils s'aimaient. Et si l'un d'eux était la clé, si l'un deux mourraient, l'autre le regretterait infiniment.

« Harry ! » dit Neville.

Harry se retourna vers son amis qui pris un air grave et en même temps très doux.

« Harry, ne t'inquiète pas pour tout ça. Tu devrais penser a autre chose. »

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« Je devrai, oui... Bonne nuit Neville. »

Il entra dans la cheminée et utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer chez lui. La maison était silencieuse. Une bonne partie de ces habitants devaient être sûrement endormi depuis longtemps. Il grimpa lentement les marches grinçantes qui menait jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrit lentement la porte. Ron était déjà en pyjama et était en train de monter un lit de camps près du lit de Harry. Il ne le regarda même pas entrer dans la pièce. Il semblait obnubiler par ce lit de camps et a en effacer les moindres plis de ses draps. Harry n'osa rien dire de plus et alla enfiler son pyjama derrière le paravent.

« Tu sais qui c'est ? » demanda Ron subitement.

Harry passa la tête au dessus du paravent. Ron n'avait pas bouger d'un poil.

« qui c'est ? » Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas la question.

« Elle m'a quitté pour qui ? »

Harry inspira profondément et sorti de derrière le paravent pour tirer ses draps.

« Elle n'est avec personne Ron. » répondit Harry. « personne je t'assure. »

Ron cligna des yeux nerveusement avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et de poser sa main sur son front comme si une douleur semblait lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Harry s'assit à son tour comme attendant d'autres questions. Ron soupira profondément.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, ne me ment pas cette fois ci. Dit moi où est ce qu'elle vit ? »

Harry hésita un instant mais en voyant le visage de Ron, il pensa que lui cacher la vérité n'empirerai que la situation.

« La maison de ses parents et près de chez Neville. Elle s'est installée là bas. »

« Pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que je le sache ? » demanda Ron.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre a cette question. Il resta muet un instant puis finit par dire :

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ron resta un instant le regard dans le vide puis se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la chaise ou était déposée ses vêtements, fouilla dans une poche et se dirigea vers Harry.

« Rend moi service et prend ça. » Dit Ron. « Fais en ce que tu veux. »

Ron tendit sa main vers Harry et ouvrit sa paume. La chaîne avec la perle à sentiment que Ron avait offert à Hermione se trouvait là. Harry saisi délicatement la chaîne dont le pendentif se mit à tournoyer. Ron baissa son regard et massa sa nuque.

« Je devrai me faire rembourser. » dit Ron en souriant maladroitement. « Ca brillait encore beaucoup quand elle me la donné. »

Il se dirigea alors lentement vers son lit et leva ses couvertures avant de s'y engouffrer.

Mais pourquoi Hermione avait elle fait ça ? Ce n'était pas logique si la perle brillait. Harry ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode et déposa le bijou avant de le refermer avec une certaine tristesse.

Il tira ses couvertures en arrière et pris son oreiller pour le mettre correctement quand il aperçu, en dessous, un paquet cadeau rouge avec un ruban doré. Il n'y avait rien d'autre sur ce cadeau. Pas la moindre carte, pas le moindre petit mot, juste ce paquet disposé là. Ou plutôt caché là. Il commença alors a déchiré lentement le papier cadeau pour découvrir un livre ancien, gros comme un dictionnaire, à la couverture de cuir et très abîmé. Le titre du livre l'interpella aussitôt.

_L'Autre Monde : Tome 4_

_L'Espoir_

« Un autre cadeau ? » Demanda Ron. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Un livre de conte. » Dit Harry machinalement.

« Il y en a qui savent vraiment pas quoi offrir. Un livre de conte à ton âge ! Et un vieux livre en plus !» s'exclama Ron. « C'est de la part de qui ? »

« Il n'y a pas de nom. » Répondit Harry obnubilé par l'enluminure de ce précieux livre.

« C'est sûrement une des personnes invités ce soir chez toi par ton oncle. Tu demanderas demain. »

Harry se débarrassa du reste de papiers cadeau qui emballait le livre et le posa délicatement sur son lit tellement que ce livre paraissait fragile. Il ouvrit la couverture et découvrit ces vers :

_4 livres pour 4 sorciers_

_ensemble pour une seule clé._

Mais qui avait pu lui offrir ce livre ? Cette personne voulait elle qu'il sache la vérité ? Il n'y avait toujours pas le nom du destinataire de ce cadeau et Harry s'apprêta a refermé le livre quand sur le coin en bas a gauche de la page il aperçu des petits dessins a peine visible. Si il n'avait pas pris autant de temps pour observer cette page jamais il ne s'en serai aperçu. Il y avait la quatre petit dessins au crayons a papier léger. Un en forme de gouttelette, un triangle, le symbole de l'infini et un éclair. Son éclair.

« Harry est ce que tu peux éteindre s'il te plaît ? »

Harry sursauta.

« Bien sûr ! »

Il déposa son livre sur sa table de chevet puis avant d'éteindre il préféra cacher le livre un peu mieux et le déposa dans son chaudron sous ses livres de cours de l'année dernière. Personne n'irait le chercher là. Mais avec toute les révision qu'il devait faire , prendre un peu de temps pour se plonger dans ce livre sans éveillé les soupçon paraissait difficile.

Harry s'installa confortablement sur son lit et éteignit la lumière avec malgré tout cette envi de savoir et d'ouvrir ce livre pour le lire d'une traite.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus le temps » dit soudainement Ron alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans le noir.

« Plus le temps ? »

« Plus le temps pour nous deux. » dit Ron sur un long soupir. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ça ? »

Harry reçu comme un coup dans la poitrine comme si il ressentait le choc de Ron lorsqu'il avait lui même entendu cette phrase de la bouche d'Hermione. Que pouvait il lui dire pour le rassurer après cette phrase ?

« Laisse tomber ! » Finit par dire Ron après un long silence. « Finalement je ne veux plus en entendre parler. »

Pendant les trois première semaine d'août, c'était comme si le nom d'Hermione Granger était devenu tabou chez les Evans. Hermione ne venait plus et cela suffisait pour avoir mis la puce à l'oreille à toute la maisonnée sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ai posé de questions. Sans compter Ron qui visiblement n'était pas non plus dans son assiette malgré ce qu'il essayait de faire croire. Une seule fois, le nom d'Hermione revint. Une semaine avant leurs épreuves éliminatoires d'Auror, Ron en pleine révision sur les différentes créatures démoniaque des marais fit allusion à elle, comme si ces mots lui avaient échappés.

« C'est bizarre mais si je ne révise pas je me demande ce qu'elle fait et si je révise et bien...les révisions c'est Hermione ! C'est pas moi ! »

S'en suivi un rire assez étrange, ravaler par le regret.

« Elle va bien ? » demanda finalement Ron qui savait que son ami recevait des nouvelles.

Bien sûr il avait vu que Harry recevait du courrier d'Hermione...du courrier qui se résumait au triste banalité de la vie d'Hermione, c'est à dire ses révisions, mais jamais il ne lui avait demander de ces nouvelles. Jamais il n'avait poser cette question.

« Ca va. Elle...révise. Ces examens moldus sont pour bientôt. »

La conversation se termina aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé.

Harry n'avait pas menti. Neville avait effectivement donné des nouvelles d'Hermione qui ressemblait a quelque chose comme « Ca pourrait allez mieux, mais ça va. » C'était un peu près ce que lui même avait répondu sur l'état de Ron.

Quand a cet énorme livre sur l'Espoir, Harry n'avait pas oser demander a sa tante de qui il provenait. Elle l'aurait peut être repris parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Harry apprenne tout. Harry avait pu qualifié ce livre comme un espèce d'assemblage de mots anciens et incompréhensible. Il n'avait pu en lire qu'une dizaine de page sur les presque 400 que composait l'ouvrage. Sans compter que ce livre semblait partir en lambeau à la moindre manipulation. Harry n'osa pas le réparer avec l'aide de sa baguette de peur de l'abîmer encore plus. Il avait penser le donner à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse le lire mais elle était préoccupée par tellement de chose et ses révisions lui prenait tellement de temps que Harry ne voulait pas lui donner une charge supplémentaire. Il décida alors de garder se livre secret jusqu'à la rentrée.

Ce livre racontait apparemment la vie d'un sorcier s'appelant Rê'um, l'un des 4 sorciers depuis son enfance qui ne semblait pas avoir été des plus facile. L'envi de sauter des pages était très attrayant. Cependant le risque que quelque chose d'essentiel lui échappe faisait redémarrer la lecture d'Harry là où il l'avait laissé. Seul les premières lignes le firent réagir.

_On porte à mon égard un intérêt malsain. On me voit comme le plus fort mais je suis le plus faible. On ne voit en moi qu'un puissant sorcier sans voir mon destin funeste. Mon histoire à un début mais n'aura jamais de fin. Tel le cycle de la vie. L'un meurt l'autre naît mais l'Espoir reste malgré l'ignorance, malgré la souffrance, malgré le sang perdu, malgré tout les dangers qui t'entourent car un jour tu comprendra que jamais les hommes n'atteindront la sagesse même après ces obstacles. Jamais ils ne comprendront ceci : le plus grand danger qui nous fait face, c'est le rejet. Ainsi commença ma vie, ainsi se terminera celle de ton ennemi si tu lui dit ces mots. Tout recommencera alors : Un même Espoir, un autre corps. Un même rejet, un autre Destin. Et toujours cette marque à la fois si belle et si funeste. Voici ma vie. Tel sera la tienne._

Tout ce charabia était difficile a comprendre mais en lisant ses premières lignes, Harry se sentait assez proche de son auteur. Peut être parce que c'était la vie de l'Espoir. Il semblait évident que ce livre lui était destiné en tant qu'héritier de l'Espoir. Mais cette assemblement de phrase compliqué le faisait décroché assez rapidement de sa lecture malgré toute la volonté qu'il avait de lire ce livre.

La dernière semaine d'Août, commençait les test éliminatoire à la profession d'Auror.Ce Lundi là, Ron et lui avait rendez vous pour le premier jour de test au ministère de la magie, au quartier général des aurors. Là où Harry avait passé le plus clair de son temps pendant les vacances d'été de l'année précédente. Ils avaient reçu entre autre la lettre habituelle de Poudlard avec la liste des livres de l'année.

« Vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous en occupez cette année » Dit Tante Séléné à Harry et Ron en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. « Je m'occuperai de vos livres avec Mark cet après midi pendant que vous irez à votre semaine de test pour devenir Auror. J'espère que vous avez bien réviser ? »

« Nous n'avons fait que ça » répondit Ron en touillant son café au lait. « J'espère que toute nos révisions vont servir a quelque chose. »

« Evidemment que ça va vous servir a quelque chose Ron ! » dit Neil Evans en entrant dans la cuisine avec Fanely dans les bras. « Ma sœur était cloîtrée dans sa chambre quand elle a passer cet examen. James avait beau lui envoyé du courrier plusieurs fois par jour et tambouriner à sa porte, rien ne la faisait sortir. »

Neil Evans déposa sa fille sur une chaise et ouvrit le placard a la recherche d'une tasse.

« Tu ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de maman. » dit Harry.

Un ange passa. Neil Evans regarda un instant son neveu comme étonné par cette phrase.

« C'est vrai. » répondit il. « Je le reconnais. Je n'ai jamais pris vraiment le temps de te parler de ta mère. Et bien, elle a passé ses tests avec succès mais elle était aussi très en colère. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle avait révisé comme une folle et qu'elle a pourtant eu une moins bonne note que James qui ne pensait qu'a sortir avec ses amis pendant sa période de révision. Ca la profondément vexée. Qui plus est, la tutrice de James avait un certain charme et elle c'est trouvé avec un vieil auror à la retraite comme tuteur. Durant sa dernière année à Poudlard, ta mère n'a cessé d'espionner ton père et sa tutrice dans tout les recoins de Poudlard.»

« Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé durant l'examen ? » demanda Ron.

« Personne ne l'a vraiment su. Les aurors ne doivent en aucun cas divulgué ce qui se passe lors de leurs tests pour garder la surprise aux prochains candidats. Même le ministre ne peux pas le savoir et crois moi, j'ai essayé de chercher dans leurs archives. Tout ce que j'ai pu comprendre c'est que le test s'adaptait aux candidats selon le dossier de vos études et que ce dossier était accompagné d'un rapport pour les étudiants de Poudlard. Un rapport soigneusement écrit par Dumbledore. »

Oncle Neil se servit un grand bol de café noir et donna un muffin à sa fille accompagné d'un verre de lait.

« Dis moi chérie » Demanda Oncle Neil à sa femme. « C'est normal que les cheveux et les yeux de Fanely change de couleurs quand elle a une crise de hoquet ? »

Tante Séléné sourit en lui faisant signe que tout était normal.

« Enfin Bref, » Continua Oncle Neil. « Ta mère c'est largement rattrapé par la suite. Elle a réussi brillamment ses ASPIC alors que ton père lui a été un peu moins brillant. Mais il était rapide et très habile quand il s'agissait de passer à l'action. Lily disait souvent qu'au moins sur ce point il se complétait. Elle était le cerveau et lui les bras et... »

« Et malheureusement il est temps pour vous de partir » dit Tante Séléné. « N'arrivez pas en retard aujourd'hui, ce serai dommage. »

Harry regarda l'horloge de la cuisine. Il avait effectivement rendez vous dans 15 minutes. Il se leva en même temps que Ron et se dirigea dans le salon suivi de Tante Séléné.

« Vous avez vos convocation ? » Demanda t elle. « Vous ne pourrez pas rentrez au ministère sans ! »

« On l'a. » Dit Harry

« Bien ! » dit elle en remettant le col de Harry. « Soyez polis surtout et n'essayez pas d'être familier avec les aurors aujourd'hui. Ce ne sont plus vos amis ce sont vos inspecteurs ! Peut être même vos tuteurs. »

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête.

« Et ne croyez pas que le fait que vous avez des liens avec le ministre soit un avantage. Bien au contraire je pense qu'Arthur demandera a ce que ce ne soit que plus sévère pour vous. Vous avez vos baguettes. »

« Oui » dirent Harry et Ron en cœur.

« Alors bonne Chance ! »

Harry et Ron transplantèrent en même temps (Ron a eut le temps d'avoir son permis ) pour arriver dans le hall principal du ministère de la magie déjà grouillant de monde. Presque rien avait changé sauf la statue de la Fontaine qui avait disparu. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent du poste de contrôle

« Vos autorisation de passage s'il vous plaît ! » demanda un employé du ministère qui les regarda à peine.

Harry et Ron donnèrent leur convocation.

« Candidats aux éliminatoires de la formation d'Auror. Cela fait des lustres Qu'on en avait pas eu...Weasley...Potter...Weas... »

L'employé du ministère leva la tête et figea son regard sur les cheveux de Ron puis aperçu la cicatrice d'Harry.

« Oh bien sûr vous êtes le fils de Monsieur le ministre et Monsieur Potter. Comment allez vous ? »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent un instant sous la surprise de cet excès de politesse.

« Bien. » dit Ron. « Et vous ? »

« Oh moi vous savez...Tenez voilà vos badges. Vous avez rendez vous au 2ème étage où Mademoiselle Folet vous attend dans son bureau. »

« Merci. » Dit Ron.

« Oh mais de rien Monsieur Weasley. Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée et bonne chance. »

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur en accrochant leur badge sur leur vêtement.

« C'est fou le changement ici depuis que mon père est ministre ! » Dit Ron en souriant. « Tu as entendu ? C'est Aldysse Folet qui va nous accueuillir. »

« Oui. J'aurais pensé qu'elle avait déjà abandonné son poste quand elle a accepté d'être professeur contre les forces du mal. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

« Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? » Dit Harry. « Ce sera la remplaçante de Rogue. C'était pourtant en première page de la Gazette il y a quelque semaine.»

« Mais non tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! » s'exclama Ron. « Mais tu à l'air tellement soucieux ses derniers temps que ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ai oublié de me dire des choses importante comme celle là. »

« Désolé. » Dit Harry un peu gêné par cette remarque.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et la voix annonça :

« Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Service administratifs du Magenmagot. »

Harry et Ron sortirent de l'ascenseur et longèrent le long couloir du ministère en regardant les affichettes de chaques portes pour trouver la bonne jusqu'à une porte bleu entrouverte d'où sortait un bruit assourdissant de jets de sortilèges et où se trouvait une simple affichette :

_Aldysse Folet responsable de formations des Aurors._

Harry frappa timidement à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Harry poussa un peu plus la porte. Aldysse Folet, des lunettes sur le bout du nez et les cheveux en chignon, était derrière son bureau apparemment en train de déménager ces affaires.

« Bonjour » dirent Harry et Ron

« Ah vous êtes là ! Bonjour !» Répondit elle en les accueillant avec un large sourire. « Il faut que je prévienne tout le monde avant de passer directement a vos épreuves. Je suis désolé que tout se passe un peu familièrement, mais je suis en plein déménagement. »

Aldysse Folet saisi une plume et un morceau de parchemin. Elle griffonna quelque mot rapidement puis saisi sa baguette et tapota sur le parchemin. Le morceau de papier se transforma alors en avion et décola pour parcourir le reste du couloir vers le secteur des boxes des aurors un peu plus loin.

Aldysse Folet déposa ses lunette et saisi un dossier.

« Allons y ! » Dit elle. « Le temps que l'ont traverse le couloir tout le monde se sera caché. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent.

« Pourquoi tout le monde doit se cacher, professeur Folet ? »

« Professeur ? » s'étonna t elle en refermant la porte de son bureau. « Ah oui...je vais être professeur. C'est vrai ! »

Ron regarda Harry d'un air dubitatif.

« Hum... vous êtes stressé » Ajouta le professeur Folet. « J'ai un frisson qui me parcoure le dos. Voyons détendez vous ! J'ai demandé a tout les aurors de rentrer dans leur bureau pour que vous ne croisiez aucun d'entre eux. Ils voulaient vous accueillir mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous seriez privilégié. Rémus en a déjà assez profité dans le passé. Mais cette fois ci, vous ne reconnaîtrez pas vos tuteurs quoiqu'il arrive. Je vous le garantie. »

Aldysse Folet prit un air plus sévère et plus stricte que lorsqu'ils étaient en Transylvanie. La transformation était saisissante. Il arrivèrent près des boxes des aurors étrangement calme par rapport à ce que Harry connaissait. On aurait pu entendre une mouche volé. Impossible de voir quiconque. Cela donnai la chair de poule.

« Nous y voilà » dit le professeur Folet en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

Harry ne se souvenait pas être entrée par ici auparavant. Il ne se souvenait même pas de l'existence de cette porte.

Aldysse Folet ouvrit la porte lentement et fit découvrir une salle tellement immense que l'on en voyait pas les autres murs ni le plafond. Harry se serai cru à l'extérieur le ciel était bleu sans le moindre nuage et le sol était tapissé d'une moquette verte qui était comparable a du gazon. Seul 2 pupitres trônaient là avec un bureau et un tableau au mur comme une salle d'examen extérieure. Un endroit qui était très agréable.

« Vous êtes les deux seuls candidats de Poudlard cet année. » Dit le professeur Folet. « Veuillez vous asseoir, je vais chercher votre premier examinateur. »

Harry et Ron s'exécutèrent et prirent place devant leur pupitre respectif pendant qu'Aldysse Folet quittait la salle.

« Ouah ! » S'exclama Ron. « C'est plutôt agréable comme salle d'examen. Rien avoir avec les vieux murs de pierre de Poudlard. »

« Oui. » Dit Harry en se grattant la tête. « C'est plutôt étrange. »

Harry regardait les alentour de cette salle magnifique. Comment se douter qu'un si belle espace se trouvait derrière les murs grisonnant du ministère. C'était tellement étrange et tellement beau à la fois. C'était tellement étrange.

« Ron. Je n'aime pas cette salle » dit soudainement Harry. « C'est trop beau. »

« Quoi ? »

Harry se gratta la tête de nouveau. Un espèce de raisonnement retentit dans sa tête. Un espèce de bruit aigu.

« Prend ta baguette. » Dit Harry en saisissant la sienne.

Ron s'éxécuta. Ils se levèrent chacun de leur chaise.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ron. « Un pressentiment ? »

« Si on veut. J'ai mal a la tête. »

« C'est ta cicatrice ? »

« Non...c'est à l'intérieur. »

Rien avait changé. Tout était toujours aussi calme. Harry avait pourtant toujours ce bourdonnement.

« Un legilimens... » murmura Harry. « Quelqu'un essaye de lire dans mes pensée. »

« Utilise le contre sort » dit Ron.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne vois pas qui me lance ce sort. »

Tout d'un coup la salle bascula dans une obscurité des plus totale.

« Lumos ! ».

Les baguettes de Ron et Harry s'illuminèrent en même temps.

« Plus de table ni de chaise. » remarqua Ron. « Ils veulent jouer avec nous. »

Harry avait un peu moins mal à la tête. Il essaya de regarder partout à la recherche de la personne qui l'attaquait.

Un grognement retentit dans la salle.

« Ca c'est moins drôle » dit Ron.

Un second grognement retentit à nouveau puis une intense lumière provenant du ciel éclaira les alentours laissant apparaître une énorme bête de plus de 5 mètres de haut à tête de taureau avec un corps d'homme. Le Minotaure.

**Etant en periode d'examen vous allez me détesté car il va falloir attendre 2 semaine pour la suite...pas taper **


	73. Lutte contre le Minotaure

**Réponse au reviews:**

**Lalabel: Je viens d'un monde enchantée et de la voix lactée pour visté la terre, et j'ouvre mes grands yeux bleus sur ce monde curieux et pourtant merveilleux ...il est loin le temp de lalabel. J'ai fini mes exam et j'ai même eu le temps d'écrire la suite. je vais pouvoir dormir**

**Amélia Black: Oui fichus exam comme tu dis. Je crois que j'ai pas été vraiement brillante**

**Mon cher et tendre Rushia : Ba On tourne a 4-5 mails dans une journée je crois pas qu'on ai grand chose a se dire ici Si en fait...est ce que tu bosses vraiment pour avoir le temps de lire les fics et de m'envoyer des mails toute la journée?**

**Spaz: Ba quoi il est pas beau mon Minotaure? Il met de l'ambiance je trouve **

**Louca: Tu es trop curieux tu veux tout savoir avant les autres c'est pas bien . et le pire c'est que moi je te répond en plus. Mais je ne te dirai pas tout sur le pouvoir d'Harry...non non ...et en ce qui concerne la question et bien je serai a Serdaigle**

**Milie Black: nous n'avons pas la même version de l'illégalité Enfin bon les exams sont fini et voilà la suite**

**Nota: les phrases en italiques sont là pour appuyer le fait que Harry entend ses phrases d'une manière particulière.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture**

Chapitre 11 : Lutte contre le Minotaure

Harry était comme pétrifié par l'énorme bête qui se trouvait devant lui. Le poing du terrible minotaure se leva soudainement. Harry eu juste le temps de réagir et de s'écarter de cet immense main menaçante se dirigeant vers lui et qui, finalement, rebondit sur le sol en le faisant trembler comme si un séisme de forte puissance venait de se passer.

Harry surveillant d'un œil le moindre geste du minotaure essayait de chercher Ron.

« RON ! RON ! »

« JE SUIS DE L'AUTRE CÔTE »

L'énorme bête, visiblement frustré d'avoir manqué sa cible émit un grognement de fureur. Ron et Harry se mirent donc a fuir dos a la bête qui commençait a les prendre en chasse d'un long pas lourd.

« Tu te souviens des leçons sur les créatures mythologique toi ? » Demanda Harry qui se retrouva a côté de Ron.

« Disons que j'ai un peu de mal a me concentrer là...argh ! »

La bête semblait avoir pris de la vitesse et manqua d'écraser Ron. Qui sursauta à l'approche du pied de son adversaire. Ils décidèrent sans même se concerté de se retourné et de passé sous le Minotaure afin qu'il perde son temps à se retourner.

« On fait quoi ? » demanda Ron d'une voix étranglé.

« Je me rappelle que c'est un certain Thésé qui a vaincu un Minotaure mais je ne me souviens pas comment ! »

« J'aurai préféré que tu n'ai pas une mémoire sélective. »

Un nouveau grognement de fureur émana du Minotaure.

« Ron, on va le pétrifié ! »

« Tu crois que ca va suffire ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais si on continu a courir on va vite s'épuiser. Va de se côté j'irai a l'opposé. A trois ! »

« OK. »

Ron vira sur sa droite alors que Harry tourna vers la gauche. Le Minotaure ne sachant pas où aller stoppa alors ça course. Harry commença a compter.

« 1...2...3....STUPEFIX »

2 rayons de lumière se dirigèrent vers le Minotaure en même temps. Harry maintenu le sortilège assez longuement jusqu'à ce que la bête arrête totalement de bouger. Puis quand tout sembla calme il abaissa sa baguette.

« HARRY » s'écria la voix de Ron, dans un coin sombre.

« JE SUIS LA ! »

Ron rejoignit Harry essoufflé.

« Je ne sais pas si ça va suffir...ça me paraît un peut simple » dit Ron en reprenant son souffle.

Un léger grognement d'agacement sorti de la bête au même instant les faisant sursautés.

« J'ai bien peur que ça ne suffise pas en effet. La porte d'entrée de la salle a disparu et le pire c'est que si nous lui rejetons le même sort, il s'y habituera et se dépétriefira rapidement...ils nous reste quelques seconde avant qu'il redevienne complètement normal. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

La bras du Minotaure bougea légèrement puis une lumière importante derrière lui attira leur attention. Un bureau était apparu avec une minuscule cage dessus.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Harry avec surprise.

« Un cage a souris ! » s'exclama Ron désabusé. « Tu crois que cette grosse brute a peur des souris ? »

Le minotaure hurla comme jamais alors que ces jambes commencèrent a tremblé et qu'il se mit a lentement lever les bras.

« Ils nous ont donné ça pour qu'on s'en serve ! » s'exclama Harry en ne lâchant pas le monstre du regard.

« VOUS AURIEZ PU NOUS DONNER LA TAILLE AU DESSUS ! » hurla Ron.

Tout les deux commencèrent a reculer devant le Minotaure. Le sortilège était presque totalement dissipé.

« Je crois qu'ils veulent qu'on le rapetisse. » Dit Harry.

« Même si on le fait, l'effet du sortilège ne durera pas assez longtemps. Il explosera la cage en quelques minutes. »

Un deuxième rayon de lumière apparu alors de l'autre côté du monstre ce qui attira le regard d'Harry. Sur le bureau ou se trouvait la cage, était apparu tout un nécessaire a potion avec des alambics et des broc plus tordu encore que ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à maintenant.

« HARRY ! » hurla Ron.

Harry concentré sur ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau n'avait pas vu que le Minotaure avait repris toute ses facultés et s'apprêtait a l'écraser comme une misérable fourmi. Il eu a peine le temps de sauté sur le côté et d'évité l'immense pied de la créature.

« AVIS » hurla Ron.

Aussitôt une dizaine d'oiseaux s'envolèrent de la baguette de Ron ce qui attira l'attention du minotaure. Celui se mit a vouloir chasser les oiseaux autour de lui comme de simple moustique.

« CA VA HARRY ? » demanda Ron.

« Oui ! » répondit il en rejoignant Ron. « Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Je sais ce qu'il faut faire. » Dit Ron. « Il faut enduire la cage avec une potion. Je connais la formule mais il va falloir que tu t'occupes de lui ! »

Le monstre se retourna alors en entendant les voix et se désintéressa des oiseaux. Harry et Ron reprirent leur course et le Minotaure se remit a les pourchasser.

« Combien de temps ? » demanda Harry essoufflé.

« 3 minutes. Ca ira ? »

« Vas y ! »

Harry se retourna subitement, vers le monstre alors que Ron se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau.

« LASHLABASK ! »

Le Minotaure perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva au sol.

« MOMIFICUS ! »

Un longue bande de toile se ficela autour du Minotaure, mais celle ci ne le ralentit que très peu et il la déchira très rapidement sous la puissance de la masse musculaire de l'énorme taureau. Harry était complètement perdu face a ce monstre. Les sortilèges n'avaient que peu d'effet face a cette masse de muscle. Mais Ron avait besoin de temps et le monstre ne s'acharnerait que sur lui si il lui attire l'attention.

L'homme a tête de Taureau se releva très lentement, comme sonné par les sortilège. Il se releva sous un hurlement de rage pour lancer un nouveau coup de poing a Harry.

« PETRIFICUS TOTALUS » hurla t'il de toute ses forces.

Un long faisceau de lumière se dirigea vers la bête le faisant trébucher à nouveau et s'écroula à quelque mètre du bureau de Ron, ce qui fit renversé une partie des potions. Harry voulu maintenir le sortilège le plus longtemps qu'il pouvait.

« J'Y SUIS PRESQUE ! » Cria Ron. « JE MET LE PRODUIT SUR LA CAGE ! »

« DEPECHE TOI ! »

Mais a peine le fait d'avoir dit ces quelques mots, la concentration de Harry fut légèrement affaibli. Le monstre se délivra alors du sortilège et d'un geste rapide, Il se releva et attrapa Ron dans sa main.

« HARRY ! » cria Ron dans un cri de douleur, complètement écrasé dans la main du monstre.

« RON ! »

Harry tendit rapidement sa baguette et fit un léger mouvement de rotation

« ENDOLORIS ! »

Le monstre terrassé par la douleur se plia en 2 et détacha ses doigt. Ron tomba brusquement au sol et se releva presque aussitôt.

« MAINTENANT ! » cria Ron en grimaçant.

Harry cessa le sortilège de Doloris et enchaîna avec un autre mouvement de baguette. En même temps Ron et Harry lancèrent un autre sort.

« REDUCTO ! »

Des faisceau de lumière bleu jaillirent des deux baguettes et se projetèrent sur le Minotaure. Celui ci semblait légèrement rapetisser au début puis l'effets du sortilège augmenta brutalement jusqu'à ce que le Minotaure soit assez petit pour tenir dans la paume d'une main.

Harry continua le sortilège pendant que Ron alla chercher la cage. Il baissa ensuite sa baguette et Ron engouffra le Minotaure dans la petite cage en faisant des petit bruit qui n'avait plus rien a voir avec les hurlement qu'il poussait précédemment.

« C'est fini » soupira Ron agenouillé devant la cage.

Au même instant la salle se transforma de nouveau. Le bureau et le matériel de potion avait disparu. La salle été a présent semblable a celle où Lupin se trouvait quand il passa sa dernière épreuve d'Auror. Une vieille porte réapparu dans cette salle au recoin sombre ou seule le centre était éclairé et ou 2 chaises étaient apparu.

Harry et Ron n'avait pas bougé, exténués par l'épreuve. Le cliquetis de la serrure les surpris de nouveau et il dirigèrent leur baguette vers la porte dont la poignée c'était mis a tourné lentement. Aldysse Folet, comparant 2 formulaires, entra dans la salle sans même les regardé.

_« Votre épreuve est terminé. »_ Dit elle d'une voix qui parut étrange à Harry.

Aldysse Folet gardant les yeux figés sur les dossiers fit apparaître a nouveau un bureau et les posa dessus. Elle se mit a regarder droit devant elle en posant son regard sur Harry.

_« C'était amusant n'est ce pas ? » _Dit Aldysse.

Ca voix résonnait encore étrangement comme si un écho infini retentissais.

« Je n'aurais pas dis ça comme ça » dit Harry en abaissant sa baguette.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ron dans un murmure à Harry. « Qu'est ce que tu n'aurai pas dis ça comme ça ? »

Harry se retourna vers Ron avec un air surpris.

« Tu ne l'as pas entendu parler ? » demanda Harry en désignant son professeur.

Ron secoua la tête.

« Mais Miss Folet n'a même pas remuer les lèvres une seule fois en entrant ici. »

_« Il ne peut pas nous entendre Mr Potter. »_ dit une voix visiblement déformée.

Cette voix étrange allait du grave a l'aigu si bien qu'elle ne semblait pas réelle. Elle semblait ne provenir de nulle part et Harry avait beau regarder partout rien n'apparaissait.

« Harry qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Ron d'une voix angoissée.

« Il y a quelqu'un ! » Répondit Harry. « Tu n'entends pas ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Messieurs s'il vous plaît ! » appela Aldysse Folet.

Harry se retourna soudainement.

« Tu l'entend là ? » demanda t'il à Ron.

« Oui. »

« Messieurs écoutez moi ! » Dit plus clairement Aldysse Folet. « J'ai une question a vous poser, alors asseyez vous ! »

Harry et Ron s'exécutèrent et prirent tranquillement une chaise. Aldysse Folet saisi alors sa baguette et la pointa vers la petite cage où le Minotaure émettait encore des petits grognement d'énervement.

« Dissipendo. »

La petit cage disparu alors ne laissant à la place qu'un petit nuage de fumée argentée.

Elle saisi une chaise, s'installa en face de Ron et Harry et attrapa ensuite les deux dossiers sur le bureau.

« Ma question est simple : Etes vous prêt a continué votre formation en vous disant que ce que vous venez de vivre, n'était qu'un simple exercice ? Réfléchissez bien surtout avant de répondre. »

_« Mais bien sûr qu'ils continueront Aldysse. »_ dit la voix déformée de nouveau.

Harry se leva alors soudainement. Cette fois il en était sur, la voix venait de derrière lui.

Ron lui n'avait pas bougé. Il avait de grands yeux rond surpris et secoua la tête pour confirmer qu'il n'entendait rien.

_« Mr Cirkus, ce n'est pas à vous de décider du choix de Mr Potter. »_

Aldysse Folet se leva alors de sa chaise. Harry continuai de regarder autour de lui sans rien voir. Ron aussi se leva et commença a scruter le moindre mouvement dans l'obscurité alors qu'il ne semblait avoir rien entendu. Quelqu'un était là, c'était sûr a présent et Aldysse Folet avait entendu cette voix. Mais pas Ron.

« Vous avez entendu ? » demanda Harry.

Miss Folet répondit avec un simple sourire comme approbation.

« Je crois que vous continuerez votre formation ? » Continua t'elle. « Tout les deux ? »

Elle regarda Harry et Ron chacun leur tour.

« Je prend votre silence comme un oui » finit elle par dire. « Je vous présente donc les deux aurors qui vous suivrons tout le long de cette année. Messieurs Cirkus et Bârbarum s'il vous plaît !»

Harry regarda derrière lui. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent alors et deux hommes apparurent. Ils avaient tout les deux des masques, gris noir ,pour l'un d'entre eux et dans les teintes bleutés pour l'autre. A part ce masque rien ne pouvait les différencier. De long cheveux blond attaché en queue de cheval basse, des mains gantés, une chemise blanche et un jean bleu. Ils gardaient leur baguette d'une main et un dossier de l'autre.

« Comme vous connaissez une majorité des Aurors ici » Dit Le professeur Folet. « et que curieusement tous voulaient devenir vos formateurs, j'ai décidé de cacher leur réelles identités. Ils n'ont pas le droit de vous dire qui ils sont et si ils le font, ils seront immédiatement renvoyés. De même, ne cherchez pas à savoir qui ils sont. Est ce clair ? » demanda le Professeur Folet.

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête. Harry regarda les 2 hommes en face de lui qui semblait les observer longuement.

« Vous découvrirez bientôt que même leur voix sont déformés par un sortilège. » Continua t'elle. « De même, messieurs les formateurs, je ne veux de vous aucun favoritisme dans vos notes. »

L'homme au masque gris s'approcha lentement de Harry et se mit a l'observer.

_« Il est au courant mais pas Mr Weasley ! »_ Dit l'homme.

Harry sentait que cette homme ne parlait pas physiquement c'était comme si les mots qu'il prononçait entrait directement dans sa tête en résonnant. Ron n'avait pas réagit. Il semblait visiblement ne pas entendre cette voix étrange.

_« Mr Potter vous êtes surprenant. »_ dit Aldysse Folet.

Harry se retourna vers elle.

_« Avez vous le livre ? »_ demanda t'elle sans remuer les lèvres.

Elle aussi ne lui parlait pas directement. Ses paroles entraient à l'intérieur de sa tête, comme si il entendait les pensées des autres.

Harry hocha la tête. Il se retourba vers Ron qui regardait la scène avec un air suspicieux.

Aldysse Folet se retourna vers celui ci.

« Mr Weasley » dit elle d'une voix claire. « votre formateur sera Mr Bârbarum. Il va dans quelques instant vous prendre en entretien individuel. En attendant je vais vous expliquer comment va se passer votre formation. Vous passerez tout vos tests écrit cette semaine. Je vous promet que vous n'aurez plus de travaux pratique ici au ministère.

Comme vous êtes actuellement en dernière année à Poudlard, vos formateurs vont y résider eux aussi. Tout au long de votre année scolaire vous aurez des épreuves pratiques en plus de vos cours habituels. Ces épreuves peuvent se passer a n'importe quel heure du jour ou de la nuit. Nous vous conseillons donc d'avoir au moins votre baguette en permanence avec vous. Au vue de votre statut cet année, vous aurez un peu plus de liberté à l'école. Vos épreuves pourrons vous menez en plein milieu de la forêt interdite , pour allez cherchez une plante dont vous aurez besoin lors d'une potion par exemple. Vous êtes aussi exempté de couvre feu.»

Ron regarda Harry d'un air enchanté, il semblait content de cette nouvelle.

« Ne croyez pas que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. » continua Aldysse. « De tout de manière, vos formateurs vous suivent comme des ombres et seront immédiatement où vous êtes à n'importe quel moment, grâce a ceci. »

Aldysse Folet sortit de sa poche un vieux morceau de parchemin qu'elle posa sur son bureau. Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa sur la feuille.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

la carte alors se noircit de traits.

« Ma carte... » murmura Harry.

« Non monsieur Potter, cette carte m'a été remise par le professeur Lupin et ce n'est pas la votre mais une copie exacte à celle que Mr Malefoy vous a volé. Et en tant que votre professeur, même si c'était votre carte, je vous la confisquerai. Il y a quelques informations que vous ne devez pas découvrir. »

Harry soupira.

« Bien il est temps de vous faire votre rapport sur votre première épreuve. Mr Bârbarum, veuillez conduire Mr Weasley dans mon bureau, où vous y ferez votre entretien. Je reste ici quelques instant avec Mr Cirkus et Mr Potter. »

« Suivez moi. » dit Bârbarûm de sa voix déformé à Ron.

Ron suivi son formateur et refermèrent la porte derrière lui. Harry senti monter une certaine angoisse. Il n'avait pas confiance en ces gens...surtout à ce Cirkus.

« Bien passons au choses sérieuses, Mr Potter » dit le professeur Folet en le regardant avec insistance. « Comment avez vous su que vous étiez l'Espoir ? »

Harry resta pétrifié par cette question soudaine.

« Aldysse ! » dit Mr Cirkus. « Ne soyez pas si brusque. Peut être serait il plus raisonnable de lui expliquer pourquoi il peut nous entendre sans que nous ne disions aucun mot. »

Aldysse Folet se rassit sur sa chaise en soupirant.

« Eh bien faite Cirkus ! » dit elle en se balançant sur sa chaise. « C'est un peu compliqué pour moi ! »

Cirkus déposa son dossier sur la chaise ainsi que sa baguette. Il retira alors délicatement le gant de sa main gauche et montra le dos de sa main à Harry. Sur cette main abîmé et calleuse était gravé un triangle comme une cicatrice récente qui rougissait.

« Je suis l'esprit. » Dit Cirkus. « Je suis revenu de l'autre monde. J'ai le pouvoir d'entendre tout ce que vous pensez et de vous parler sans même ouvrir la bouche. En ma présence, les descendant des quatre sorciers peuvent communiquer par télépathie. C'est pour cela que vous pouvez nous entendre Miss Folet et moi même. C'est plus difficile avec vous car vous avez bénéficié d'excellent professeur d'occlumencie. Mais vous hurlez à l'intérieur de vous, vous vouliez plus que tout nous parler alors j'ai réussi à vous entendre. Je connais toute vos pensée, toutes vos craintes.»

Harry écouta Cirkus avec attention. Ces mots résonnait dans sa tête comme un glas qui résonne dans une église. Comme un avertissement.

« Cirkus » dit le professeur Folet en train de changer la couleur de son vernis a ongle a coup de baguette. « Quand vous parlez avec cette voix vous n'êtes vraiment pas quelqu'un de rassurant. »

« A qui la faute ! » dit Cirkus visiblement agacé. « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé cette accoutrement ridicule. »

« Moi je trouve que ça vous va a ravir. » répondit elle en lui souriant.

Cirkus soupira sous son masque. Le professeur Folet se leva alors et se dirigea vers Harry.

« Il a l'air bourru comme ça mais il a bon cœur au fond notre petit Cirkus. » dit Aldysse en regardant Harry. « Il n'est pas si sérieux qu'il en a l'air. »

Harry était un peu déboussolé. Il ne savait pas si ils devaient les craindre ou si il fallait les prendre au sérieux alors que les deux personnes en face de lui prenait un air détendu.

« Je voudrais savoir... » dit lentement Harry.

« Désolé ! » Intervint Aldysse Folet « Ce n'est pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui. Vous venez de passer un examen et la moindre des choses c'est que je vous donne vos résultats n'est ce pas ? »

« Mais... »

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'insisté » dit Miss Folet qui prit un ton plus sévère. « Dans cet affaire, vous comprendrez rapidement que la relation entre Esprit, Homme, Mort et Espoir doivent se limiter a 2 choses : Se retrouver et trouver la clé. Nous sommes a présent 3 sur 4 et quand nous trouverons l'Homme, nous pourrons enfin passer aux choses sérieuses. Si vous ne savez pas ça c'est que vous n'avez pas lu votre livre. Alors lisez le et vous saurez ce qu'il y a savoir en temps voulu. Cela vaut pour moi autant que pour vous et pour Mr Cirkus. Le destin a fait que cela sera plus difficile que prévu mais nous y arriveront, il en va de notre réussite. »

« Quel réussite ? » Demanda Harry.

« Lisez Mr Potter ! Cela vous évitera les questions inutiles. » Dit Aldysse Folet en remettant ses lunettes devant les yeux. « Mr Cirkus puis je voir vos notes en ce qui concerne l'intervention de Mr Potter face à sa première épreuve. »

Cirkus donna son dossier au Professeur Folet sans dire un mot. Il observait Harry avec une apparente attention. Seulement le masque ne laissait transmettre aucune émotion, aucun sentiment...pas la moindre mimique qui trahirai Cirkus sur ce qu'il pensait. Il ne laissait rien d'humain transparaître.

« Voilà vos notes Monsieur Potter. Sur un total de 100 points. En ce qui concerne la technique générale je vous donne 16/20. Vous auriez pu utiliser le doloris plus tôt avant d'utiliser des sortilèges un peu simpliste. Coordination des mouvements avec un équipier je vous donne 13/20. Votre dernière intervention orale a failli mettre en danger votre coéquipier. Sensibilité face au danger, 19/20. C'est excellent. Je n'ai rien a redire. Rapidité d'intervention, 12/20. Si votre ami ne vous avait pas prévenu, vous auriez pu être écrasé par la bête. Vivacité d'esprit. 10/20. Vous avez effectivement utilisé la cage mais vous n'avez été d'aucune aide à la formule. Vous devriez réviser un peu vos cours de potion. C'est une potion niveau 2ème année de Poudlard. Elle ne vous ai même pas venu à l'esprit... Vous avez donc un total de 70/100. C'est un résultat correct mais insuffisant. Pour devenir Auror nous demandons une moyenne générale de 75/100 au minimum. Il va falloir rattraper ce retard. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous vous reposer. Revenez demain à la même heure pour le début de vos écrits. Et si j'était vous je réviserait sérieusement mes potions. »

Aldysse Folet plia une feuille de papier en avion qu'elle tapota ensuite du bout de sa baguette. L'avion s'envola instantanément par la porte qui s'entrouvrit et se referma à son passage.

« Je me demande seulement pourquoi votre amis Ron n'est pas au courant. » dit elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Pourtant, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit sur votre compte, j'aurais penser que vous saviez ce que c'est que d'être dans l'ignorance. N'est ce pas frustrant de savoir que son meilleur ami vous cache une chose aussi importante que le futur décès d'un proche?»

Harry resta sans voix. Il regarda Aldysse Folet franchir la porte lui souriant malicieusement.

« A demain ! » dit elle.

Et elle referma la porte derrière elle. Harry et Cirkus restèrent seul.

« Elle a du style ! » Dit Cirkus. «C'est admirable »

Il se retourna vers Harry.

« Dommage que je ne puisse pas vous dire qui je suis. » Continua t'il. « L'esprit qui est en moi a eu longuement le temps de parler à votre mère. Elle demande a ce que vous ne lui en vouliez pas pour ce qu'elle a fait. Je parle du fait de vous avoir donner ceci. »

Cirkus pointa du doigt la cicatrice d'Harry.

«Vous...vous les avez connu ? Comment ? »

« Le jour où les 4 sorciers se sont séparés, l'esprit est passé dans l'autre monde. Pour cela, l'Espoir a tué de sa main l'Esprit. Il le fallait. L'esprit ayant été assassiné il s'est retrouvé derrière le Miroir des Ombres. Quand le Miroir a été brisé je me suis échappé de ce monde et j'ai laissé partir les autres. »

« Mais...je ne vous ai pas vu le jour où le miroir a été brisé ! »

« Oui. » Dit Cirkus. « Et pourtant j'était si près de vous. »

Un ange passa.

« Je ne devrait pas vous dire tout ça. » ajouta Cirkus. « Sachez que même si vous ne voyez en ce moment que les mauvais côté de cette cicatrice, elle est en fait une bénédiction. »

Cirkus se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte.

« Weasley devrait avoir fini son entretient d'ici quelque minute vous devriez l'attendre près de l'ascenseur »

Cirkus franchi précipitamment la porte et la referma aussi tôt dans un geste mécanique. Mais Harry ne voulait pas en rester là. Il voulait savoir. Il voulais tout savoir sur ces parents. Tout ce que connaissait Cirkus sur ce qu'il y avait là bas. Il voulais aussi des nouvelles de Sirius.

Harry tenta alors de rattraper son formateur et il se précipita sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Mais le couloir était vide. Il n'y avait personne aux alentour.

Après avoir franchi les couloirs vides, Harry se retrouva devant l'ascenseur qui l'avait mené a cet étage. Ron n'était pas encore là.

Il était chamboulé. Il pensait a tellement de chose à la fois. Que savait Cirkus de ses parents ? Et qui se cache derrière ce masque tellement froid en apparence? Et Aldysse Folet ? Pourquoi évite t'elle la conversation ?

« Harry ? »

Ron venait d'apparaître en face d'Harry, l'interrompant en même temp dans sa rêverie.

« Ca va ? » demanda t'il.

« Oui ça va. »

« Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » dit Ron en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

« Rien de spécial » répondit Harry encore perturbé.

« Et ta note ? »

« Ma note ? »

« Tu as bien eu ta note. On était là pour ça ! » s'exclama Ron.

« J'ai eu 70 et toi ? »

« 72 »

Harry se rappela alors la dernière phrase du Professeur Folet. Ron ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais un jour où l'autre il connaîtra la vérité. Il pourrait lui en vouloir de ne lui avoir rien dit.

« Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ron

« Quoi ! » dit Harry en sursautant.

« Tu as entendu ses voix là bas, et je ne sais pas ce qui c'est dit mais tu es devenu tout pâle ? Bon sang tu ne veux rien me dire ! T'es bizarre en ce moment ! »

« Mais non ! » dit Harry maladroitement. « C'est juste que Cirkus a réussi a s'introduire dans ma tête. »

« C'est un Legilimens comme Rogue ? »

« Rogue...Rogue. » répéta Harry.

Lui aussi savait lire les pensées des autres. Il était là aussi le jour où le miroir c'est brisé. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être Cirkus. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était devenu complètement inerte maintenant. Probablement à Sainte Mangouste.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Ron encore une fois. « Harry tu me caches quelque chose ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non. »

Harry regarda Ron en essayant de ne laisser rien transparaître de son inquiétude sur son visage.

« Cirkus est un puissant legilimens » Dit Harry en souriant. « et le fait qu'il s'est pu infiltrer dans ma tête, ça m'a perturbé. Je pense qu'il va falloir que je retravaille l'occlumencie. »

« Mouai. » finit par dire Ron qui sembla peu convaincu.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit alors et ils entrèrent sans un mot de plus.

« Dit ! Ca te dirai de passer au Chemin de Traverse ? » demanda Harry pour changer de conversation. « Je voudrais aller chercher un livre sur les potions de bases. Si je demande ça a ma tante, elle va encore me rabâcher que je ne travaille pas assez dans sa matière. Comment tu t'es souvenu de cette potion au fait ? »

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit brutalement.

« Cette saleté de Croûtard rongeait ses barreaux. » dit il d'une voix faible. « Hermione m'avait appris cette formule il y a longtemps pour me dépanner. »


	74. Le retour de Malefoy

**Mici pour toute les review...tout de suite la suite**.

Chapitre 12 : Le retour de Malefoy

« Plus que cinq minutes et je ramasse les copies » dit Aldysse Folet.

Cela faisait 4 jours que Harry passait se journées, cloué a cette chaise d'examen. Comme elle l'avait promis, Aldysse folet ne leur avait plus fait une seule fois de surprise tel que l'énorme minotaure qui les avaient accueillis. Pourtant ce n'était pas sans une certaine méfiance que tout les jour Ron et lui se rendait au ministère pour passer cette série de tests écris. Mais a chaque fois faire ses tests le faisait sourire. Il y avait beaucoup de questions plus où moins difficile et plus ou moins technique mais il y avait toujours ce petit lots de questions qui lui décochait un sourire. Des questions comme celle dont il terminait de rédiger la réponse « Que feriez vous face à l'esprit d'un journal intime d'un homme dangereux »

Toute ces questions venaient probablement de ces amis Aurors, comme un clin d'œil dans cette épreuve écrite. Ce n'était pas si facile que ça malgré tout. Tout le monde n'a pas une dent de basilic sous la main pour détruire le journal intime de Jedusor.

« Epreuve terminée. » dit Aldysse Folet en jetant un sortilège d'attraction pour récolter les copies.

Ron, la plume à la main, semblait agacé de voir sa copie s'envoler si rapidement.

« Vous recevrez vos résultats rapidement par le biais de vos formateurs avec qui je travaillerai à Poudlard. Ils ne vous lâcherons pas d'une semelle. Vous pouvez partir et à lundi »

Harry se leva de sa chaise en s'étirant de tout son long. C'était son dernier week end avant son départ pour Poudlard. Les vacances étaient déjà finis.

Il franchi la porte en observant Ron regarder ses feuilles de brouillons d'un air perplexe.

« Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir. » dit Ron. « je n'ai pas répondu a la question sur les croque-mitaines. Pourtant j'ai révisé ce chapitre dans _Ces monstres qui hantent vos nuits_ , mais rien ne voulait sortir. »

« Je pensais que les épreuves écrites étaient plus difficile que ça. » dit Harry d'un air satisfait. « Il n'y a pas eu énormément de questions sur les potions. »

Ron ne répondit pas. Il était encore obnubilé par ses parchemins gribouillés.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de regarder encore ses feuilles » lui fit remarquer Harry. « En dirait Herm... »

Ron lui jeta un regard bref avant même que Harry ait fini sa phrase. Harry cessa de sourire et continua d'avancer sans un mot de plus. Ron jetta toute ses notes dans la prochaine poubelle qui passait par là...Le chemin de retour jusqu'à la maison des Evans semblait interminable, dans un silence de plomb. Toute référence à Hermione de près ou de loin rendait Ron muet pendant au moins une heure. Ils transplanèrent sans un mot au domicile des Evans et atterrirent en plein milieu du salon.

« On est arrivé » Dit Harry.

« Alors comment ça c'est passé » demanda Séléné Evans en entrant dans le salon avec Fanely trottinant derrière elle.

« Pas trop mal. » Dit Harry. « Je pense que ça devrait aller. »

« Et toi Ron »

« Bof. » répondit celui ci sans conviction. « Ca peut passer. »

« Nous saurons les résultats bientôt de tout de manière. » dit Tante Séléné. « En attendant j'ai une chose pas agréable a vous annoncer . »

« Quoi donc » demanda Harry paniquer. « Quelqu'un a été blessé »

« Non ce n'est pas grave. » répondit elle en souriant. « Asseyez vous. »

Harry et Ron s'installèrent sur le divan alors que Tante Séléné s'approcha des escalier.

« Mark » appela t'elle. « Peux tu venir une seconde »

« J'arrive »

Tante Séléné s'installa alors sur un fauteuil en face de Ron et Harry et pris Fanely sur ces genoux.

« Je veux fizzwizbiz » dit la petite fille.

« Non et ne demande pas a ton frère, il ne t'en donnera plus. Tu a failli t'envoler par la fenêtre. »

« Non ! je veux »

Mark entra dans la salle précipitamment.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a » demanda t'il.

« Fizwizbiz » dit Fanely.

« Ah désolé petite sœur j'ai pas envi de te repêcher au dessus de l'armoire. Par contre, tu devrai aller voir papa, il est dans son bureau et je crois qu'il a des chocogrenouille dans un de ses tiroirs. »

Fanely sauta des genoux de sa mère et se précipita dans le couloir.

« On ne court pas dans cette maison demoiselle »

Séléné soupira d'exaspération et se retourna vers son fils.

« Assis toi s'il te plaît Mark. » continua t'elle. « Tu es directement concerné. »

Mark pris un air d'incompréhension et regarda Harry et Ron sans comprendre. Il s'installa auprès d'eux et se prépara a écouter sa mère avec attention.

« Je n'ai pas une très bonne nouvelle a vous annoncer et je crois que comme moi vous n'allez pas très bien comprendre cette décision prise par le conseil de Poudlard. J'étais contre mais je ne suis pas la seule a donner mon opinion...et enfn bon...il a dénoncer pas mal de gens alors on peut se dire qu'il a changé...et puis Macgonnagal est persuadé de sa bonne foi, ce qui est très bon signe. »

« Maman abrège » dit Mark en soupirant.

« Oui. » dit elle en prenant une large inspiration et en grimaçant. « Draco Malefoy revient à Poudlard. »

« QUOI » S'exclamèrent les 3 garçons d'une seule voix.

« Mais ce traître c'est enfuis » Dit Harry. « Il est où ? et son père ? Et pourquoi il revient »

« Du calme...du calme. » Dit Tante Séléné. « Moi même j'aurais préféré qu'il rejoigne Crabbe et Goyle fils dans leur unité de délinquant juvénile. Cependant Draco Malefoy a renseigné le ministère de la magie pendant plusieurs mois sans que personne soit au courant. Il a prévenu pas mal d'attaque dont il avait obtenu des renseignements précis. Il est resté en cavale apparemment seul pendant plusieurs mois a la recherche de son père sans le trouver. »

« Ca c'est ce qu'il dit » S'exclama Ron.

« Oui moi aussi Ron j'ai trouvé cela bizarre. » dit Tante Séléné. « Pourtant, le professeur Macgonnagal lui aurait fait passer des tests pour savoir si il mentait ou pas et apparemment Malefoy ne ment pas. Je pense que l'on peut faire confiance au professeur Macgonnagal n'est ce pas »

Harry ne répondit pas mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il était persuadé de ne plus revoir Malefoy a part pour le retrouver dans un pénitencier pour adolescent sorcier et maintenant il va le retrouver a Poudlard.

« Il semble profondément regretter son geste. Il voulait juste sauver son père, c'est compréhensible. Et puis maintenant, il sait qu'il n'est pas désirable dans le camp de Vous savez qui, et on peut être sûr qu'il ne leur fera pas de cadeau. »

« Et son père » Dit Harry. « Il suivra son père quoiqu'il fasse. »

« Si Vous savez qui le retrouve il le tuera. » dit Tante Séléné. « Si c'est le ministère il finira sa vie en prison quoiqu'il fasse. Son fils a les mains propres, pas lui. »

Harry soupira. Rien qu'a la pensée de revoir Malefoy dans les couloirs de Poudlard le dégoûtait.

« Ce qui m'amène a une question. » continua tante Séléné en s'adressant à son fils. « Le professeur Dumbledore t'accorde une faveur Mark. Il sait que l'année dernière a été difficile pour toi en étant un Serpentard et que tu la fait pour les autres et pas pour toi. Exceptionnellement cette année, tu pourras repassé l'épreuve du choixpeau magique. C'est une grande marque de reconnaissance et tu es le seul dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard a bénéficié de cette faveur. Qu'en penses tu »

« Mais...mais.. » fit Mark en bégayant. « Et si Malefoy cachait son jeu...je pourrai...je pourrai... »

« Mark » s'exclama Tante Séléné. « Cesse de jouer les super héros veux tu ? Il est temps que tu pense a tes études. Tu as d'excellentes capacité et pourtant tu a des notes assez moyennes. »

« Mais...en fait...c'est pas ça... Je veux rester chez les Serpentards » S'exclama t'il.

« Mark »

« Je ne veux pas rester a cause de Malefoy maman...je te jure ! Je suis bien avec eux »

« Quoi » S'exclama Harry.

« Vous avez vraiment trop de préjugés » dit Mark. « Vous savez à la fin de l'année dernière beaucoup de serpentards sont venu me voir pour me dire qu'ils admiraient ce que j'avais fait. Ils ne sont pas tous méchant et cruel. En fait a la fin de l'année il y avait véritablement 2 clans dans notre maison. L'un était pour Voldemort mais restait assez discret, et l'autre est tout a fait contre...Et j'ai redoré le blasons de pas mal de Serpentard. Je suis bien avec eux et je n'ai pas envi de les laisser tombé même si tout le monde n'est pas parfait dans cette maison...Mais je crois que c'est le cas dans toute les maisons d'ailleur...personne n'est parfait ! Je veux rester avec eux. »

Tante Séléné regarda son fils d'un air suspicieux.

« Tu me jures que tu ne restes pas chez les Serpentards à cause du retour de Malefoy »

« Parole de sorcier » S'exclama Mark.

« Tu ne regretteras pas de ne pas te retrouver chez les Serdaigles ou chez les Gryffondors avec Harry. »

« En aucuns cas. »

« Tu travailleras mieux »

« J'essaierai. »

« Pas de coup fourré »

Mark grimaça.

« Mark... » dit Tante Séléné. « Tu ne manigances rien »

« Bon...je ne jouerai pas les super héros...ça te va »

« Mark »

« Oh maman ! Fait moi confiance s'il te plaît. » Dit Mark. « Je te demande cette faveur. Je suis une star pour eux. Je suis celui qui a donné une autre image de la maison. Ca ne peut être que bénéfique pour l'alliance des maisons si un Serpentard comme moi s'entend bien avec les Griffondor les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffles... Ca ouvre une brèche pour un esprit de fraternité dans Poudlard. Si moi je fait le premiers pas les autres suivront. Je suis devenu assez influent. »

Ron éclata de rire soudainement

« Ba pourquoi tu ris » demanda Harry.

Ron cessa de rire un instant et se redressa sur le fauteuil.

« Je suis une star ! Je suis devenu assez influent » dit il en imitant Mark. « En dirait Percy »

Harry éclata de rire à son tour.

« Allez y moquez vous de moi... » dit Mark visiblement vexé. « Si je ressemble a un de tes frères Ron ce ne serait probablement pas Percy. « Bon alors maman je peux rester chez les seprentards »

« C'est d'accord . » dit Tante Séléné. « Je n'y voit pas d'inconvénient si ce n'est pas pour espionner Malefoy. Allez ! Vous devriez vous débarbouillez avant de dîner. C'est près dans 10 minutes. Si tu pouvais remettre les affaires scolaire de Ron et Harry cette année. »

« Je leur donne ça maman. »

Mark, Ron et Harry se levèrent et se dirigèrent cers les escalier alors que Tante Séléné retournai dans la cuisine.

« Mark » demanda Harry. « Tu es sûr de rester chez les Serpentards juste pour les raisons que tu as donnés »

Mark monta lentement les marches une par une avec un sourire esquissant son visage.

« Pas totalement » dit Mark.

« Mark »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses cousin. » dit Mark. « Cet année, je vais m'amuser un peu. Je vais décompresser. Ca va être génial. »

Mark se retourna subitement vers Ron.

« Tu n'as pas voulus reprendre le flambeau c'est moi qui le ferai. »

« Oh ne me dis pas que... »

« Je serai digne de la renommée de Fred et Georges Weasley. » ajouta Mark avec un regard malicieux. « Malefoy n'aura qu'a bien se tenir car cette année c'est moi qui vais lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs. »

« Mark, je suis préfet et... »

Mais Mark était déjà rentré dans sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Je sens qu'il va nous créer quelques ennuis » soupira Ron en ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'Harry.

Aussitôt une petit chouette brune s'engouffra dans le couloir, se posant sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Hermione » dit Harry qui ne se rendit pas compte de la gaffe qu'il avait faite.

« Oui apparemment tu as reçu des nouvelles d'elle. » Dit Ron sur un ton monocorde. « Il y a une lettre sur le lit. »

Harry se dirigea vers son lit et pris la l'enveloppe où il était inscrit « Pour Harry et Ron » en observant la petite chouette sur son épaule. Celle ci garda son regard fxé vers Ron qui s'effondra sur son lit et se mit a regarder le plafond.

« La lettre est adressé à nos deux noms » dit Harry.

Puis il se mit a lire à haute voix.

_Cher Harry et Ron,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles et je me demandait si votre examen c'était bien passé._

_J'ai pu aller passer mes examens moldus cette semaine en révisant chez les Londubat. Neville m'a beaucoup aidé pour les révisions. Par contre les moldus prennent beaucoup plus de temps pour corriger les examens donc cela mettra plus de temps avant que je n'obtienne de réponses._

_J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard et cette année je serai préfet en chef. C'est une grande responsabilité et Luna m'a dit que l'autre préfète en chef est à Serdaigle._

_C'est dommage j'aurai bien aimé que tu sois nommé Ron. Tu as beaucoup travaillé ses dernières années. Tu le méritais amplement. J'aurais bien voulu qu'on travaille encore ensemble malgré tout. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne souhaites plus me parler. Ton amitié me manque beaucoup._

_Je pense beaucoup à vous. J'ai hâte de vous revoir Lundi._

_A très bientôt_

_Hermione._

Harry replia la lettre.

« Préfète en chef » dit il en souriant à la chouette. « Ca ne m'étonne pas. »

La chouette hulula. Harry regarda Ron qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Je vais répondre à Hermione. » dit lentement Harry. « Tu veux lui écrire un petit mot »

Ron souffla bruyamment.

« Dit lui juste bonjour de ma part. »

La chouette hoqueta légèrement.

Harry se dirigea alors vers son bureau avec Hermione sur son épaule et ouvrit un tiroir pour prendre du papier. Puis fit semblant d'écrire lentement.

« Hermione j'ai quelque chose a te montrer » dit Harry en murmurant.

Il se pencha vers ses affaires d'école et le gros chaudron où se trouvait le livre de l'espoir. Il le prit et le pose sur la table.

« J'ai reçu ça le jour de mon anniversaire. »

Harry posa Hermione sur le bureau près du gros livre et l'ouvrit aux premières pages. Hermione sautilla sur le livre en se penchant dessus puis regarda Harry avec des grands yeux de chouette.

« Alors j'ai commencé a le lire mais... »

« Harry tu parles tout seul » dit Ron en se levant de son lit. « C'est nouveau ça. »

« Je pensais tout fort » dit Harry en mettant ses bras sur le livre pour que Ron ne voit rien.

« Finit ta lettre, je vais aider ta tante à mettre la table. » Dit Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je t'appellerai dès que c'est près »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et Ron referma la porte derrière lui. Harry saisi sa baguette et referma la porte à clé par un sortilège. Hermione repris alors sa forme habituelle.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce livre » dit Hermione en le feuilletant précipitemment.

« Je ne sais pas qui me l'a offert. » répondit Harry. « je l'ai trouvé sous mon oreiller après la fête. Il n'y avait pas de carte. Et puis je ne comprend pas un mot de tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit. C'est d'un compliqué »

« Tu arrives à le lire Harry » demanda Hermione.

« C'est un vocabulaire un peu compliqué et imagé...j'ai beaucoup de mal. »

« Mais...Harry...Je ne vois rien moi »

« Quoi » dit Harry en s'approchant d'Hermione.

« Toutes ses pages sont blanches. Il n'y a rien d'inscrit. A part sur la couverture. »

« Tu ne vois rien »

« Absolument rien » finit par dire Hermione. « Tu doit être le seul à pouvoir le lire. Ce doit être l'œuvre d'un sortilège. Tu y a appris quelque chose »

« Pas vraiment en fait. » Dit Harry. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire et j'espérais que tu puisse le faire à ma place parce que j'avoue que j'avais du mal à me concentrer dessus. Mais j'ai appris autre chose. Je sais qui est l'Esprit. »

« Harry » apela la voix de Ron en bas des escaliers.

« J'arrive » dit Harry.

« Alors qui est ce » demanda Hermione en baissant le ton de sa voix.

« Un certain Cirkus. C'est mon tuteur cette année. Il sera à Poudlard. »

« C'est un Auror »

« Apparemment. » Dit Harry. « Mais nos tuteurs sont masqués et leurs voix sont déformés. En plus il est capable de lire dans mes pensés. Je suis sur que je le connais. »

« Il ne prendrait pas la peine de le masquer si ce n'était pas le cas. » fit remarquer Hermione.

« Je crois bien que ce Cirkus c'est Rogue. » dit Harry. « C'était un legilimens. »

« Mais c'est un légume » s'exclama Hermione. « Il doit être à Sainte Mangouste. »

« On en sait rien, je ne suis pas aller le voir là bas moi ! Il a dit qu'il était tout près de moi le soir ou le miroir a été brisé. »

« Mais personne ne le laisserai t'approcher si c'était le cas. » fit remarquer Hermione. « Ce n'est pas lui. »

« Harry » appela Ron en bas de l'escalier. « On t'attend tous »

« Oui j'arrive »

Harry soupira puis regarda Hermione.

« Ils sont bien assez bête pour faire revenir Malefoy à Poudlard, alors pourquoi pas Rogue. »

« Malefoy » Dit Hermione en s'étouffant. « Tu parles de cet espèce de vermines puante. »

« Ma tante viens juste de m'avertir. » dit Harry. « Il paraît qu'il aurait aidé le ministère... »

« HARRY »

« Vas y » dit Hermione. « Tu me raconteras plus tard. On se voit Lundi. »

Harry se prépara à sortir de sa chambre quand Hermione lui retint le bras.

« Et Ron. Comment il va »

« Il ne comprend pas et moi non plus. » dit Harry. « Ca ne me regarde pas, mais je ne supporte pas de le voir ruminer toute la journée. Il faudrait que tu lui parles. »

Harry franchi la porte sans même ajouté un mot de plus laissant Hermione seule.

« Harry tu as oublié Edwige » Dit Tante Séléné en donnant les valises au bagagiste.

« Elle est dans le compartiment pour les animaux. »

En ce premier septembre, Le quai 9 ¾ était rempli d'élèves comme chaque année. La dernière pour Harry. C'était la septième fois. Ca le rendait un peu nostalgique de revoir ce quai. Il se revoyait là à 11 ans, un peu perdu, dans un nouveau monde qu'il découvrait à peine. Il se demandait ce qui se serait passer si il n'avait jamais reçu cette carte de Poudlard, si Hagrid n'avait jamais été le chercher, armé de son parapluie rose.

« Harry arrête de rêvassé, le train va partir dans 10 minutes » dit Ginny en le poussant dans le dos.

« On est nostalgique » Lui demanda Luna en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

Elle venait d'apparaître juste derrière lui, comme un ange.

« Un peu. » répond il en lui prenant la main. « C'est ma dernière année ici. »

« Hermione ! Ils sont là » dit Neville essouflé. « Bonjour tout le monde »

Hermione arriva avec son nouvelle insigne de préfète en chef, plus étincelant que jamais. Le cheveux attaché en queue de cheval. Elle semblait ne plus savoir où donner de la tête.

« Bonjour » dit elle. « Je venais juste vous dire bonjour il faut que je retrouve quelques préfets pour qu'ils vienne m'aider. »

« Je suis là. » dit Ron en arrivant avec une lourde valise. « Qu'est ce qui se passe »

Hermione se mit a regarder Ron comme surprise par cette réaction naturelle et sur ce ton amical.

« Les premières années sont en train de charger leurs valises dans leur compartiment au lieu de les donner au bagagistes » dit elle avec un certain automatismes.

Ron soupira.

« N'importe quoi » dit il. « Allons y avant que le train démarre. On croisera d'autres préfets qui viendront nous aider. »

« En parlant d'autres préfets » Dit Mark. « Voici notre favori. »

Draco Malefoy était apparu sur le quai accompagné de sa mère. Les gens s'écartaient à son passage comme si il avait la peste. Des chuchotements et des murmures se lisaient sur les lèvres des élèves qui le regardait du coin de l'œil.

Physiquement, a part une cicatrice mal soignée sur la joue gauche, Draco Malefoy était le même. Mais rien que sa façon de marcher montrait qu'un changement important l'avait bouleversé. Il n'avait plus cet air snob et ce pas assuré. Il baissait les yeux et avançait d'un pas lent vers le train, offrant sa valise au bagagiste sans même le regarder franchement. Il monta dans le train sans même regarder sa mère et sans lui dire aurevoir.

« Quelle scène familiale émouvante. » dit Mark. « Et quel accueil triomphal. Un merveilleux préfet qui représente bien notre maison.»

« Il n'a ce qu'il mérite » Dit Ron.

Narcissa Malefoy parti aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

« Ca va être la pire année de sa vie. » dit Luna. « Je me demande si il aura le courage de la terminée. Il va payé pour ce qu'il a fait. »

Harry soupira. La déchéance des Malefoy était belle et bien là en face de ses yeux. De la gloire à la honte, Harry n'avait pas reconnu son pire ennemi. La fierté envolé, Draco Malefoy n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.


	75. Ca promet!

**Vive la grippe...argh! j'ai mal partout c'est affreux...**

**un tout petit peu d'action...beaucoup d'humour! J'ai des période comme ça.**

**Beaucoup de chose a retenir ici . on ouvre grands les yeux et surtout on oublie pas ce que dit Dumby.**

**Merci encore pour les reviews (je manque d'originalité n'est ce pas?) **

**Chapitre 13 : Ca promet !**

« Départ dans 5 minutes »

« Dépêchons nous d'aider les premières années » dit Ron. « Viens Hermione »

Hermione trottina comme un robot derrière lui, encore bouche bée par cette réaction surprenante.

« Allez y » dit Mrs Weasley en poussant Ginny sur les marches du train. « J'espère que vous n'avez rien oubliez »

« Mrs Weasley » demanda Mark. « Je peux vous poser une question »

« Oui bien sur Mark » répondit Mrs Weasley un peu étonné. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a »

« Et bien voilà, Fred et Geoges m'ont dit qu'ils avaient oublié de vous envoyer des toilettes de Poudlard. Je voudrai savoir si vous préfériez les toilettes de la salle de bain des préfets ou des toilettes ordinaaaaiiiiirrrreeeeuuu aïe aïe »

Tante Séléné tirait l'oreille de son fils.

« Entre dans ce train » dit elle sur un ton grave.

« C'est pas grave je demanderai a Fred et Geoges... Je trouverai bien un moyen de sortir de Poudlard pour allez voir leur nouvelle boutiqueeeeeuuuu. »

« Mark , je serai ravie de te mettre en pension a Durmstrang. » Dit Tante Séléné en poussant son fils dans le train. « Je peux te transférer en cours d'année. »

« Je sens que ta tante va avoir fort affaire avec Mark » ajouta Madame Weasley. « Si je met la main sur Fred et Georges ça va barder. Je comptait justement voir cette satané boutique a Pré au Lard. Allez y ! Montez ! Le train va démarrer. »

Harry aida Luna a entre dans le train puis entra à son tour. Avec Ginny, Mark et Neville il parcoururent l'ensemble du train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre.

« Ici » dit Ginny. « Il n'y a personne. »

« Je vous laisse » Dit Mark.

« Où tu vas » demanda Luna d'un ton méfiant.

Mark soupira.

« Pitié ma mère sera là toute l'année. Ne commence pas »

« Mark » dit Harry en levant le ton « Ne parle pas comme ça. »

« Je vais juste aller voir Liliana. » répondit Mark. « Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis longtemps. A plus tard »

Mark continua tranquillement sa route.

« Ca promet » dit Ginny.

« Tu ne rejoins pas Dean» demanda Luna en s'installant à côté de Harry. « Il est où, je ne l'ai pas vu »

« Avec Susan Bones. » répondirent Ginny et Neville ensemble sur un ton monocorde.

« Ah » s'exclama Luna. « ah... »

« Ils passaient leurs vacances dans des villes voisines... »

« En Irlande. » finit par dire Neville.

Luna se retourna vers Harry d'un air gêné.

« Salle temps pour les couples » murmura Luna à Harry. « Tu ne me caches rien ? Pas de Cho Chang dans tes valises »

Harry regarda Luna du coin de l'œil.

« Je vais déguster pendant combien de temps encore » demanda t'il en remuant a peine les lèvres.

Mais un hurlement retentit dans le wagon si perçant que tous sortirent précipitamment de la cabine. Pansy Parkinson était en train de hurler en sautillant sur elle même et en secouant son chemisier qui remuait étrangement

« UN DOXY ! UN DOXY »

« Bouge pas Pansy » dit une fille Serpentard en pointant sa baguette.

« T'ES FOLLE TU VEUX ME TUER ! AAAAHHHHHHH »

« Ne panique pas » dit Mark en sortant de la cabine. « Si tu continu a t'agiter comme ça, il va te mordre à coup sûr et couic ! t'es morte en moins de 5 secondes. »

Pansy Parkinson s'immobilisa soudainement en grimaçant de plus belle et commenca a pleurnicher. Ses amies se rassemblèrent autour d'elle quand surgit alors Aldysse Folet, Ron et Hermione probablement alerté par les hurlements.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe » demanda t'elle.

Le professeur Folet s'approcha lentement de Pansy qui la regarda les yeux empli de larmes.

« Do...doxy » dit elle en grimaçant et en pointant son doigt dans son dos.

Au même instant une petite masse bleu tomba du chemisier. Harry se pencha légèrement et aperçu un espèce de mollusque visqueux laissant une trace gluante et bleu. Cela ressemblait à...

« Miss Parkinson, vous êtes en septième année et vous ne savez pas faire la différence entre une limace et un doxy. »

« Mais mais... » bégaya t'elle.

Pansy se retourna vers Mark en lui jetant un regard menaçant.

« C'est toi salle Vermine...c'est toi qui m'a dit que c'était un Doxy. »

« Est ce vrai, Mr Evans » demanda le Professeur Folet en se retournant brusquement vers Mark.

« Oui » répondit Mark d'une voix fluette. « Mais je vous jure j'ai vraiment cru que c'était un doxy avec cette couleur. Je ne ferai aucun mal a quelqu'un de ma maison. Surtout pas à Pansy, professeur. »

« Vous êtes sûr » demanda le professeur en se penchant vers Mark d'un air soupçonneux.

« Professeur, je ne prendrai pas le risque de faire perdre des points à ma maison. » continua Mark avec son air innocent. « Cela m'attriste qu'elle pense cela de moi. Mais J'admire son courage de dénoncer quelqu'un de sa propre maison au risque de nous faire perdre des points. Je trouve cela très juste et très courageux de sa part. D'ailleurs Pansy, je suis désolé de cette méprise mais il faut avoué qu'un pauvre deuxième année comme moi n'a encore que de faible connaissances en la matière. J'ai eu juste peur qu'il t'arrive malheur. J'accepte une punition professeur...mon manque de connaissance du a mon âge est responsable de cette tragédie. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et se mordait la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il remarqua que Luna se pinçait les lèvres et que ces yeux pétillait alors que Ron était en train de se mordre le poing. Seul Hermione prenait un air sérieux et sévère.

« Qui a teint cette chose immonde en bleu alors » demanda le professeur.

Personne n'osa répondre. Le regard sombre de Pansy se figea sur Mark qui haussait les épaules. La certitude de la culpabilité du jeune adolescent pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire au risque de faire perdre des points à sa maison.

« Miss Parkinson, allez vous changer je vous pris, votre chemisier est taché de peinture bleu. Mr Evans, débarassez moi de cette chose. Et que tout le monde disparaisse de ce couloir rapidement »

Aldysse Folet retourna d'un pas pressé par où elle venait en bousculant certain passage... y compris Drago Malefoy qui apparu au fond du couloir. Peu à peu le couloir se vida laissant place a des murmures. Malefoy marcha d'un pas lent le long du couloir sans même regarder en face de lui. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à Harry et s'avançait sans même dire un mot. Pansy s'arrêta à l'entrée de sa cabine. Malefoy ralenti alors que Mark ramassait la limace au sol. Celui ci se releva alors que Malefoy était en face de lui. Il lui barra le passage.

« Oh » s'exclama Mark de façon ironique. « Un copain mollusque pour cette chère limace bleue. »

Malefoy soupira et jeta un regard sur le côté en regardant Pansy qui réagit brutalement en rentrant précipitamment dans sa cabine et en claquant la porte.

« Pousse toi » dit Malefoy sur un ton agacé. « J'ai pas envi de discuter avec un minus de deuxième année. »

« Désolé très cher préfet. » Dit Mark. « C'est vrai que vous avez beaucoup d'ami dans votre entourage qui désire vous parlez. Mais je ne constate qu'un vide intersidéral autour de vous en ce moment. Profites en bien, je serai peut être la seule personne qui souhaitera t'adresser la parole en cette année scolaire. Considère ça comme un honneur qu'il serai dommage de refuser. »

Malefoy souffla et tenta de passer sans succès. Mark lui barrait de nouveau la route.

« Mark » dit il. « Va voir ailleurs »

« Bonne idée » S'exclama Mark sur un ton ironique. « Oui excellente idée ! Dis moi, où je dois allez pour trouver un grand blond évadé d'Azkaban qui a engendré un pourriture de traître »

« Ca suffit Mark » Dit Hermione en articulant. « Rentre dans la cabine. »

Mark regarda Hermione, très surpris, alors que Malefoy plus énervé tourna son regard vers le jeune fille.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Granger »

Malefoy se retourna vers Mark et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Que tu me haïsses je le conçois. Pire je partage tes sentiments. Que tu tentes de m'énerver, sache que rien que ta présence me dégoûte et m'exaspère. Mais ne cherche même pas à me parler encore une fois de mon père, petit vaurien. »

Malefoy bouscula Mark et passa son chemin avant de s'arrêter et d'ajouter.

« Ne cherche plus Pansy » ajouta t'il. « Elle ne savait rien et m'a juste suivi aveuglement. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Arrête Malefoy » Poursuivit Mark. « Ton petit numéro de chevalier défendant sa belle ça ne marche pas. Tu lui a caché la vérité depuis le début. Si tu éprouvais, ne serait ce qu'un semblant d'attachement pour elle, tu ne lui aurais pas fait vivre tout ça en lui cachant la vérité. La différence entre toi et Pansy, c'est que Pansy mérite le respect. Pas toi.»

Malefoy ne se retourna même pas et continua son chemin.

La porte de la cabine de Pansy s'ouvrit alors lentement attirant le regard de Mark qui se mit a sourire.

« Tu as entendu » demanda Mark.

Le visage de Pansy apparu à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Limace à la vanille et colorant alimentaire » Continua Mark en tendant la limace qui se tortillait. « Désoler je visais cette saleté de Mélicent qui crachait son venin. Elle s'est enfui rien qu'en entendant le mot Doxy. On voit qui sont nos amis quand il y a un danger. Tu ne m'en veut pas »

Pansy Parkinson secoua la tête. Elle se rendit compte ensuite que Harry et les autres les observait et rentra de nouveau en claquant la porte.

« Ouai... » soupira Mark. « C'est pas gagné. Rien ne peut vaincre la fierté d'un Serpentard apparemment. Avec tout ça j'ai même pas vu Liliana. »

Mark se retourna pour poursuivre son chemin.

« Mark » appela Hermione. « Tu peux rentrer dans la cabine une seconde. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

A contre cœur Mark regagna la cabine. Ils s'entassèrent tous là, serré les un contre les autres. Hermione referma la porte et observa tout le monde.

« En fait je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose. Les professeurs m'ont interdit d'en parler et ils n'ont pas dit beaucoup de détails. Mais ne provoquez pas trop Malefoy et surtout ne le provoquer pas en duel. »

« C'est a lui que tu devrais dire ça. » Lâcha Harry. « Qui est ce qui m'a provoqué durant toutes ces années »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » continua Hermione en sortant une baguette de sa poche. « Mais on ne frappe pas quelqu'un de désarmé. »

« C'est la baguette de Malefoy » demanda Luna.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête avant de s'asseoir à côté de Neville. Harry regarda la baguette dans les mains d'Hermione comme si il s'agissait d'un objet maléfique. Le bois de cette baguette était d'un brun tellement foncé qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était noire...aussi noir que l'esprit de Malefoy

« Elle lui a été confisqué. » continua Hermione. « Visiblement la confiance que le ministère a pour Malefoy est tout de même restreinte. Je lui remet sa baguette pour les cours quand il en a besoin et je lui reprend en fin de journée. C'est le professeur Folet qui m'a demandé de garder sa baguette. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, j'ai justement été désignée parce qu'il me détestait particulièrement. »

« C'est évident. » finit par dire Ginny. « Eh biença va être joyeux... »

« Ca ne m'enchante pas non plus » soupira Hermione. « C'est un travail supplémentaire »

« Ca risque d'être pire que tout les truc moldus que t'as du apprendre cet été » Dit Neville.

« Il y a juste beaucoup de choses à apprendre. » dit Hermione en lui souriant. « Pour ça tu m'as aidé. Là c'est comme si je devait m'occuper d'un bébé. »

Harry eut cette vision comique de voir Malefoy avec un tétine et un hochet l'espace d'un instant. La bonne nouvelle c'est que Malefoy ne pouvait pas faire grand chose sans baguette. La meilleure des choses à faire n'était pas de le provoquer désarmé mais de l'ignorer totalement. Tout le monde s'en porterai mieux ainsi, pensait Harry.

« Alors Neville qu'est ce que tu as fait de tes vacances » demanda soudainement Ron.

Neville regarda Ron un peu surpris et bredouilla.

« Hermione m'a passé des livres de botanique moldu...j'ai un peu lu, j'ai cultivé quelque plantes. Je n'ai pas fait grand chose de passionnant. »

« Ah » soupira Ron. « C'est bien. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé »

Harry regarda Ron du coin de l'oeil...décidément Ron avait un comportement bizarre aujourd'hui.

« Non... » répondit Neville. « J'ai fait quelque recherche pour Hermione quand je n'avais rien a faire... »

La conversation commençai à prendre un fil qui déplaisait à Harry. Harry sentait dans la voix de Ron comme une pointe de reproche. Il changea alors de conversation.

« En parlant de ça, tu vas recevoir tes résultats quand Hermione »

« Ce mois ci. » répondit elle. « Mais finalement je préfère largement faire une carrière dans le monde des sorciers. Même si je ne sais pas encore quoi exactement. »

« Alors pourquoi tu as fais tout ça » Demanda Ginny.

« Pour me faire plaisir. »

La conversation dans le train fut agréable et animé, bien que Ron était plongé dans un mutisme profond qui inquiétait Harry, il était souriant et le trajet fut agréable.

« Les première année par ici » S'écria Hagrid sur le quai de Pré au Lard.

« Bonjour Hagrid » dit Harry.

« Ah bonjour à tous » dit Hagrid de sa voix grave. « Ca tombe bien que vous soyez là ! Harry tu dois te dépêcher. Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite te parler le plus rapidement possible. »

« Pourquoi qu'est ce qui se passe »

« Il m'a dit que ca concernait une surprise sous ton oreiller... Je n'ai peut être pas bien compris. »

Harry regarda rapidement en direction de Neville et Hermione qui avait entendu la conversation.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a » demanda Luna. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire »

« C'est le livre que tu as reçu a ton anniversaire » demanda Ron. « C'est Dumbledore qui te l'a offert »

La situation commençait a devenir embarrassante et Harry prit par surprise ne sut quoi répondre.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il m'appelle. » finit il par dire simplement.

« Tu as une calèche spéciale qui t'attend derrière la gare. » dit Hagrid. « Part rapidement avant que tout le monde n'arrive. »

Harry commença a se diriger derrière la gare en jetant un dernier regard derrière lui vers Hermione et Neville qui avait gardé un air interloqué. Alors c'était Dumbledore qui lui avait déposer ce livre !

Harry monta dans la calèche seul. Le trajet lui sembla particulièrement court. Il était plongé dans une rêverie profonde jusqu'à cet arrivé au collège. Il monta les escaliers lentement, poussa la grande porte d'entrée encore fermée et entra dans le collège habituellement bruyant mais aujourd'hui étrangement calme. Harry se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le grands escalier central. Chaque pas raisonnait bruyamment dans cet immense hall. C'était bizarre, la fraîcheur de la salle était étonnante pour un début septembre.

C'est alors qu'un sifflet retentit brusquement et que presque instantanément une nuée de détraqueurs innombrables envahis le hall. Des centaines, de détraqueurs tournoyèrent autour de Harry à une vitesse impressionnante.

Sans réfléchir, Harry saisi sa baguette d'un geste rapide.

« Spero Patronum »

Un grand cerf argentée sorti de sa baguette et parcouru la salle. Les détraqueurs firent alors un mouvement étrange et explosèrent ne laissant qu'une poussière brillante voleté autour d'Harry comme si un sortilège venait d'être arrêté subitement. Harry regarda autours de lui. Plus rien. Tout avait disparu et était redevenu calme. Mais comment...

« Tu vois je te l'avais dis » Dit une voix étrange et déformé derrière Harry.

Harry se retourna soudainement et vit s'avancer le masque étincelant de Cirkus et le professeur Folet d'un pas tranquille.

« D'accord, d'accord, il sait faire apparaître un patronus parfait » dit Aldysse Folet d'un ton agacé. « Je le reconnais, c'est impressionnant. »

Le professeur Folet soupira d'exaspération en grimpant les escaliers en direction de Harry qui avait encore du mal a saisir ce qui se passait.

« Je n'aime pas faire ça. » dit elle.

« Mais il faut que tu reconnaisses que j'avais raison, et il n'y a rien a redire la dessus. »

« Oui bon d'accord, je lui met la note maximale. Votre seconde épreuve pratique est terminé Potter. »

« Quoi » S'étonna Harry. « C'était une épreuve »

Cirkus éclata d'un rire glauque alors que Aldysse Folet poussait un autre soupir

« Tu as vus ça Aldysse » S'exclama Cirkus entre deux éclat de rire. « C'est tellement habituel et facile pour lui que la difficulté de l'exercice lui paraît inexistante. »

« C'est bon j'ai compris. » Dit le Professeur Séléné en ronchonnant. « Je lui met 100/100... C'est la première et la dernière fois. »

« Aldysse ! Tu es mauvaise joueuse » dit Cirkus. « Et en plus c'est un double record...regarde ça »

Cirkus tendis son bras en direction du Professeur Folet.

« 4,12 seconde. » continua l'homme masqué. « J'ai gagné! Je veux ma récompense...On dit demain soir »

« D'accord. » continua Aldysse Folet en ronchonnant

Harry regarda la scène d'un air amusé.

« C'est vous qui m'avez fait venir ici ? C'est un subterfuge »

« Non. » Répondit le professeur sur un ton sérieux. « Dumbledore vous attend. »

« Ce n'était qu'un contre temps mon cher Harry » Dit Cirkus comme pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie d'Aldysse. « Vas-y ! Cours ! Il t'attend. »

Cirkus était devenu beaucoup plus sympathique aux yeux de Harry soudainement. Il ne pouvait pas être Rogue, c'était certains à présent. Il continua son chemin montant les marches 2 par 2, le cœur un peu plus léger, même si ce qui l'attendait l'inquiétait.

Il arriva devant la statue qui s'actionna seul à son approche. Il monta lentement les escalier qui montait au bureau de Dumbledore et, arrivé au seuil, il repris son souffle puis frappa à la porte.

« Entre Harry »

Harry tourna le bouton de la porte et entra lentement dans le bureau du directeur qui était installé à son bureau en train de regarder des dossiers.

« Bonjour professeur. »

« Bonjour Harry » dit il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers lui. « Alors dis moi, Mr Cirkus a gagné son pari »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et souri.

« Le gros défaut du professeur Folet s'est de se méfiez de tout depuis qu'on a bridé son empathie avec une potion. Même si ça la met de mauvaise humeur, il faut reconnaître qu'elle serait devenu complètement folle avec toutes ses personnes autours d'elle. Ta tante est vraiment douée en potion. J'aurai du l'engager bien avant. »

Harry approuva de nouveau d'un signe de tête se souvenant du troupeau de mouton en Transylvanie et de la réaction du professeur Folet.

« Une dernière question avant d'en venir à un autre sujet. Quel temps a tu fait pour ta seconde épreuve »

Harry vit une étincelle de malice dans le regard du professeur Dumbledore.

« 4,12 secondes. » dit Harry d'un air amusé.

« Excellent » s'exclama le Professeur Dumbledore en se retournant vers un de ses tableau de son bureau. « Dippet ! Allez voir le professeur Flitwick et dites lui qu'il me doit une partie de bowling. Harry a fait 4,12 secondes. »

Le professeur Dippet souri au professeur Dumbledore et disparu soudainement du tableau. Le professeur Dumbledore invita Harry à s'asseoir d'un geste et ajouta d'un air rêveur :

« Cela fait bien longtemps que nous attendions que des élèves suivent une formation d'Aurors. Cela génère pas mal d'excitation chez les professeurs et formateurs. Nous ne parions jamais de Gallions mais plutôt du temps. Je me rappelle qu'un jour, le professeur Macgonnagal c'est retrouvé a devoir corriger une centaine de copie du professeur Sinistra et du professeur Binns quand ta mère a du repêcher ton père dans le lac alors que les êtres de l'eau tentaient de le donner en pâture à la pieuvre. Excellente intervention par ailleurs. »

Harry se plaisait à imaginer la scène, au fond du lac.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça Harry. » continua le professeur Dumbledore. « Je voulais juste savoir si tu as commencé à lire ton livre. »

« C'est vous qui me l'avez laissé »

Dumbledore ouvrit le dernier tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un livre pourpre assez épais et lourd et le présenta à Harry.

_La Clé. Tome 5._

Harry regarda le professeur Dumbledore bouche bée et se prépara à demandé la permission de l'ouvrir.

« Vas y ouvre le » dit le Professeur Dumbledore.

Harry ouvrit délicatement l'ouvrage et commença a le feuilleter. Il n'y avait là que des pages blanches, usée et vieillit par le temps.

« La Clé est la seule personne ayant la possibilité de lire ses pages. » dit le professeur Dumbledore. « Aucun sortilège ne peut faire apparaître les mots inscrits ici et crois moi j'ai tout essayé. Comme tout les directeurs de Poudlard d'ailleurs depuis des générations. Ses livres appartenaient à Godric Gryffondor. Comment les a t'il eu ? Nous n'en savons rien. Et la réponse n'est inscrite dans aucuns des livres concernant, la Mort, l'Homme où l'Esprit après lecture récente. C'est pourquoi nous attendons tous avec impatience que tu commences à lire sérieusement ce livre. Il apportera sûrement de nombreuses réponses. Tu permets »

Dumbledore demanda à reprendre le livre pour le ranger de nouveaux.

« D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, il se pourrait bien que ce livre soit assez complexe, et, comme le dit très bien ce cher Cirkus, qu'il soit soporifique à souhait. »

Harry approuva le professeur de nouveau.

« J'ai essayé de le lire, mais j'ai l'impression que chaque phrase a un sens caché. » Dit Harry. « A chaque mot, des centaines de questions peuvent se poser. »

« C'est aussi ce qu'on m'a dit. » continua Dumbledore. « C'est pour cela que je vais te proposer une solution approprié. Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de voler de tes propres ailes sans qu'un de tes professeur ou qu'un autre adulte soit là pour t'aider. Les choses doivent être apprise à ton rythme. J'ai décidé que les étudiants passant leurs formations d'Auror auront une salle d'entraînement spécifique, anciennement appelé salle à la demande, où ils pourront faire venir 2 personnes de leur choix pour les aider tout au long de l'année. Comme cela tu pourras peut être passer ton temps à lire avec 2 personnes qui t'aiderons à comprendre le livre. Comme Miss Granger et Mr Londubat par exemple. Voici leur autorisations »

Dumbledore confia 2 morceaux de parchemins à Harry.

« Merci. »

« Merci à toi Harry. » Finit par dire Dumbledore. « Je n'ai pas fini. Il est évident que tu fais partie de l'équipe Harry. Je parle de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« C'est vrai » s'exclama Harry en souriant.

« Evidemment. » dit Dumbledore en renvoyant le même sourire. « Une branche secrète qui plus est, car tout les membres ne sont pas au courant de certaine chose au même degré...tu découvriras vite pourquoi. C'est pour cela que si tu souhaites parler d'un événement que tu as découvert dans le livre par exemple, tu dois absolument n'en parler qu'à 3 personnes. Le professeur Folet et Mr Cirkus par télépathie, comme tu l'as déjà fait ou à moi même dans ce bureau et uniquement dans ce bureau. Il faut que les informations circulent le moins possible. De même, si un jour tu souhaites parler à l'un de tes camarades, ce ne sera que dans la salle à la demande et uniquement là bas. L'entrée est contrôlé par un sortilège. Seul ceux qui ont une autorisations peuvent y entrer. C'est très important. »

Harry approuva par un signe de tête. Enfin, on lui portait de la considération, enfin il était traité comme un membre à part entière de l'Ordre du Phénix et plus comme un enfant.

« Je peux vous posez une question » demanda Harry.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Vous savez qui sont l'Homme et la Clé »

« Nous n'avons aucune certitude en ce qui concerne la Clé » dit Dumbledore en soupirant. « J'espère que le livre de l'Espoir va nous apporter plus de précisions et un moyen pour éviter son destin tragique. En ce qui concerne l'Homme, Elle se trouve déjà à Poudlard. Mais je regrette Harry, pour que tout fonctionne il faut que tu découvres par toi même qui elle est. C'est inscrit sur les livres. Il faut que tu lises ton propre livre. »

« Elle »

« Oui... Elle. » finit par dire Dumbledore. « L'Homme est une femme si je puis dire. C'est moi qui l'ai reconnu. Elle a sa marque et son livre. »

A cet instant, quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, Ron apparu légèrement débraillé.

« On m'a dit de venir vous voir Professeur. »

« Bien sûr. » Dit Dumbledore en se levant. « Harry, on en rediscutera plus tard veux tu ? Je dois prévenir Ron qu'il pourra utiliser la salle pour s'entraîner. Le banquet ne devrai pas tarder. Tu devrais aller rejoindre tout le monde. »

« J'y vais professeur. »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte en faisant un dernier signe à Ron qui s'était fait une bosse impressionnante sur le front. Il entendit alors ses derniers mots en refermant la porte derrière lui:

« Alors, Mr Weasley ? Quel temps avez vous fait lors de votre seconde épreuve »

« 15,32 secondes. J'ai été surpris et je suis tombé dans les escaliers. »


	76. Les problèmes s'accumulent

**Réponse au reviews**

**Merci a tous pour les persévérant a cette longue fic et merci pour les nouveau lecteur courageux Hp et la clé de l'autre monde fait déjà la moitié de la longueur de Harry potter et le miroir des Ombres. Préparez vous donc a quelque chose de très très très long .**

**Sachez pour ceux qui pense que je déteste Ron et que je lui fait vivre plein de petit malheur que bien au contraire Ron et mon personnage préféré, si je lui fait vivre pas mal de chose (et ca va empirer...) c'est pour le valoriser encore plus à l'avenir.**

**Toutes vos reviews me touchent beaucoup et j'espère que cela continuera a vous plaire.**

**Milie Black: Malheureusement tout se finit mal pour Harry ici...enfin ça pourrait être pire...**

**Ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre je vous l'accorde mais il est nécessaire. et je me suis pris la tête sur la chanson du choipeau...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Nota: ces derniers temps vous aurez pu vous appercevoir qu'il y a des problèmes de ponctuation notamment du a la disparition des points d'interrogation...bizare n'est ce pas? et bien c qui n'a pas l'air de les digérer...**

**Nota 2: les phrases en italique indique la communication par télépathie. **

Chapitre 14 : Les problèmes s'accumulent.

Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle d'un pas léger. Serrant dans sa main les autorisations de Neville et Hermione, il respirait profondément chaque bouffée d'air comme si elle avait pris un goût sucrée. Son engagement dans l'Ordre du Phénix le réjouissait si bien que jamais il ne se sentait aussi déterminé a respecter ses engagements. C'était du sérieux cette fois ci, et ceux qui jusqu'à maintenant le prenait pour un enfant le reconnaissait enfin comme un adulte et il en était fier.

Un brouhaha lointain indiquait l'arrivée en masse des étudiants de Poudlard. Harry descendit les grands escaliers lentement en tenant la rampe étincelante de poudre magique, reste du sortilège des faux détraqueurs. Il en prit une poignée dans ses mains et la laissa s'écouler lentement entre ses doigt alors que le brouhaha s'intensifiait à l'approche de la grande salle.

Harry se dirigea lentement vers elle ou un groupe d'élève rentrait avec difficulté dans une certaine bousculade. Il repéra Hermione, Neville et Luna qui était accolée au mur attendant apparemment Harry puisque cette dernière s'avança vers elle.

« Qu'est ce que voulait Dumbledore ? » demanda t'elle avec une certaine inquiétude. « Ron a disparu peu après toi et... »

« Il est chez Dumbledore. » répondit Harry en posant sa main sur son épaule. « Ce n'est rien, on voulait nous faire venir ici pour une épreuve en ce qui concerne notre formation d'Auror. Ensuite Dumbledore nous a dit que la salle à la demande deviendrai notre salle d'entraînement privé où nous serions aidez par 2 personnes de notre choix. D'ailleurs j'ai les autorisations de passages pour ceux qui m'aide...rons »

Harry se retrouva pétrifié. Il avait remis son autorisation à Hermione et donna l'autre à Neville, alors que Luna tendait sa main attendant que Harry lui remette une des autorisations. Un silence régnât...celui ci devint lourd quand Luna devina à l'expression de Harry qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi. Luna fit un sourire gêné.

« Evidemment, Dumbledore t'a obligé a choisir des élèves de dernières années, c'est ça ? »

Harry se mit a grimacé.

« Eh ba... en fait...euh... »

Le visage de Luna se durci soudainement. Elle le tira violemment par la manche pour s'écarter du groupe alors que Neville et Hermione regardait Harry d'un regard compatissant.

« Je sais que j'ai un an de moins que vous. » dit t'elle dans un faux murmure de rage. « Mais Neville ! Enfin je veux dire...C'est Neville ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Luna le regardait avec insistance cherchant une réponse cohérente.

« Il... Il a fait beaucoup de progrès » finit par dire Harry manquant d'inspiration.

Luna prit une profonde inspiration. Harry aurait juré avoir vu de la fumée sortir de ses narines tellement elle semblait furieuse.

« Ne cherche même plus à me parler ! » dit elle en se retournant pour partir rapidement.

« Luna ! »

Elle se retourna et Harry ressenti une violente douleur à la joue. Sans même s'en apercevoir, Luna lui avait envoyé une gifle magistrale avant de s'en aller d'un pas pressé. Hermione et Neville se précipitèrent vers lui.

« Harry, ça va ? » demanda Hermione angoissée.

« Elle ne m'a pas manquée. » Dit Harry en caressant sa joue en feu.

« Tu nous a choisi à cause... »

« Chut » dit Harry. « Pas ici. On se voit se soir dans la salle à la demande après le festin. »

Hermione et Neville approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

« Tu devrai peut être aller voir Pomfresh. » Proposa Neville.

« Ce n'est qu'un gifle » fit Harry en ronchonnant. « Allons y. »

Harry entra dans la grande salle suivi de près par Neville et Hermione. Son regard se posa sur la table des Serdaigle. Luna était là jouant avec sa fourchette les lèvres pincées. Elle ne levait même pas les yeux alors que Harry gardait son regard fixé sur elle. Il s'assit bien en face d'elle à la recherche de son regard.

« Je lui parlerais » murmura Hermione à Harry.

« Ca ne changera rien. Je me vois mal lui cacher la vérité jusqu'au bout de tout de manière. Et Ron... »

« Sûrement pas ! » s'exclama Hermione toujours dans un murmure. « Moins ça se sait et mieux se sera. »

« Mademoiselle Granger parlez moins fort s'il vous plaît ! » mumura Cirkus qui avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Harry. « Vous recevrez le résultat de vos écrits demain Mr Potter »

_« Harry tu m'entends ? »_

Harry se retourna vers Cirkus qui lui parlait par télépathie. Il se concentra pour lui répondre de la même manière.

_« Oui je vous entends. »_

_« Dumbledore t'a dit des choses très importantes respectent les surtout. »_

Une des mains de Cirkus se posa alors sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

_« Hermione est ce que tu m'entends ? »_

Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise subitement puis se retourna vers Cirkus.

_« Oui »_ répondit la voix d'Hermione dans un écho.

_« Hermione »_ continua Cirkus. _« Prend la main de Neville. Je peux communiquer avec les descendants des 4 sorciers sans contact physique mais avec les autres sorciers c'est différent. »_

Hermione, les yeux ronds saisis la main de Neville sous la table alors qu'il regardait déjà Cirkus comme si il était hypnotisé par son masque. Celui ci se mit a bégayer et à rougir.

« Que...que.. »

_« Calme toi Neville »_ dit Cirkus sur un ton ironique. _« Hermione est loin de vouloir te faire des avances, c'est pour communiquer par télépathie avec toi. »_

Hermione se mit à son tour à rougir et Neville semblait s'étouffer à force de tousser.

_« Ne parlez pas ici. C'est très important, pas un mot a qui que ce soit dont vous n'auriez pas une entière confiance et à qui vous donneriez votre main a couper que jamais il ne vous trahira. Et surtout pas en dehors de la salle à la demande. Parce que même en ayant son pouvoir bridé du professeur Folet a ressenti votre conversation. Est ce bien clair ? »_

Les trois élèves hochèrent la tête d'approbation.

_« Bien »_ continua Cirkus. _« Sur ce permettez moi de vous laissez, Je vais m'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Je n'ai pas envi que Barbârum prennent ma place à côté d'Aldysse. »_

Harry, Neville et Hermione regardèrent Cirkus d'un air amusé.

_« Ne me regardez pas comme ça et occupez vous de vos problèmes sentimentaux au lieux de vous préoccuper des miens. Quand a vous mademoiselle Granger...Très jolie animagus ! »_

Le visage d'Hermione changea du tout au tout. Elle avait des yeux suppliant.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione ! Je ne dirai rien. Mais si un jour tu pouvais me faire une petite démonstration je ne dirai pas non... Ba voilà ! Barbârum m'a pris ma place ! Bon désolé, je vais y aller ! »_

Cirkus s'éloigna de la table des Gryffondor pour rejoindre celle des professeur où il glissa un mot à l'oreille de Barbârum qui lui rendit immédiatement la place près d'Aldysse Folet.

« C'est un original ! » dit Hermione avec un grand sourire. « Si seulement le professeur Lupin savait qu'il avait un sérieux concurrent ! »

« Et si c'était Lupin ! » s'exclama Neville.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible » Dit Hermione. « Le professeur Lupin n'a pas de marque sur sa main. Et puis ce n'est pas dans son caractère de s'exposer en joli cœur. »

Dumbledore pénétra alors par l'entrée des professeur instaurant par là même le silence et au même instant Harry aperçu Ron pénétré par l'entrée principale. Harry fit signe à son ami de le rejoindre, mais à sa grande surprise Ron ignora totalement son ami et se dirigea immédiatement vers la table des Serdaigles où il rejoignit Luna. Il lui glissa un mot à l'oreille et lui remit un morceau de parchemin.

« C'est pas vrai ! » S'exclama Hermione. « Alors il a choisi Luna ? »

Au même instant Luna Lovegood regarda en direction d'Harry et retenu Ron par sa manche pour lui glisser, à son tour un mot à l'oreille. Ron posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Luna en continuant à lui parler et Harry eu au même une sensation de picotement dans la poitrine.

Ron s'éloigna ensuite de la table des Serdaigles en faisant un dernier signe à Luna. Il se dirigea vers sa propre table. Harry se décala sur le côté pour lui laissé une place, mais Ron passa devant lui sans même lui adresser un regard et rejoignit sa sœur Ginny pour lui remettre sa seconde autorisation, lui murmurer à son tour quelque chose à l'oreille et finalement il s'installa près d'elle.

« Oh quel... » murmura Hermione. « Il a...Il n'a même pas...Mais qu'est ce qu'il nous fait bon sang ? »

« Il nous a totalement ignoré mais pourquoi ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Je crois bien... » chuchota Neville avec hésitation. « Je crois bien qu'il n'a pas apprécié que tu choisisses Hermione. »

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent vers Neville.

« Et je crois qu'ils trouvent ça louche que tu me prennes moi et pas Luna. » continua t'il. « Ils doivent se douter de quelques choses. Tu n'aurais pas du me choisir. »

« Mais je n'avais pas le choix !» protesta Harry. « Et tu sais pourquoi. »

« Oui mais pas lui, ni Luna. » dit Hermione en fixant Ron du regard. « Si on ne trouve pas une excuse, ils risquent de tout découvrir. »

Harry observa Luna au loin qui continuai à jouer avec sa fourchette comme si de rien n'était. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne devait pas leur dire la vérité. Mais soudainement les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent en tête. Les informations doivent circuler le moins possibles. Il était membre de l'Ordre du phénix à présent et tout cela était loin d'être un jeu.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et Minerva Macgonnagal entra suivi d'un troupeau de jeunes élèves dont le visages était frappé d'intimidation. Ils s'avancèrent lentement derrière le professeur Macgonnagal. Ils étaient si petits et si frêles tout ses nouveaux élèves regardant le plafond magique de leurs grands yeux émerveillés.

En regardant défilé les élèves le regard de Harry se posa sur la table des Serpentard. Drago Malefoy obnubilé par son assiette vide se trouvais en bout de table à côté de Mark, ce qui provoquait pas mal de regard louche sur la table des Serpentard. Mark ignorai totalement Malefoy et discutait avec un groupe d'ami avec une certaine allégresse. Il ignorai tout autant les regards suspect se dirigeant vers lui du au fait qu'il ait osé s'asseoir auprès de Malefoy. Harry donna un léger coup de coude à Hermione pour lui faire observer la scène. Malefoy leva les yeux au même instant alors que Harry et Hermione l'observait attentivement. Cillant légèrement il se mit a regarder le mur à sa droite comme si il y avait dessus quelque chose de précis.

« Il a du se passer quelque chose » dit Hermione sur un ton très sérieux. « Il n'est pas dans son état normal avec ou sans baguette. »

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît nous allons procéder à la répartition ! » S'exclama le professeur Macgonnagal en posant le choipeau magique sur le petit tabouret.

Plus rapiécé que jamais le choipeau toussota puis commença sa chanson rituelle.

Cette chanson sera celle de la révélation.

Pour ceux dont il est question.

Cette école qui vous reçois

Continuera encore son rôle cette fois.

Poudlard a été, Poudlard sera

Merveilleuse école et plus que ça.

Car Poudlard à une autre histoire.

Celle de découvrir la Clé de notre espoir.

Les 4 fondateurs semblaient en choeur,

Mais l'un d'entre eux n'était qu'un simulateur.

Sans méfiance ils se sont ralliés,

et créèrent ces lieux il y a des centaines d'années.

Quand le menteur fut découvert.

Deux d'entre eux lui pardonnèrent.

Le quatrième ne le fit pas.

Mais qu'importe Poudlard et là.

Ils décidèrent alors,

Que Poudlard aurait un autre sort.

Cette école formera les Esprits,

Pour faire de vous des Hommes et des femmes accomplis.

Les courageux iront à Gryffondor,

Poufsouffle pour les cœurs d'or,

Serdaigle pour les plus éveillé,

Serpentard pour les plus rusés.

Cela a toujours été ainsi

et plus que jamais c'est le cas ici.

Te souviens tu de ce jour là,

Toi qui ne comprenais pas ?

Ton destin sera joué cette année

Toi qu'encore aujourd'hui on a recherché.

La porte de la mort franchies nous te pleurerons

Même si aujourd'hui nous t'ignorons.

Vous, Elèves de Poudlard,

Sachez qu'il n'est jamais trop tard.

Car chacun de vous possède en soi

Une petite clé ouvrant une voie.

J'ai été conçu pour la reconnaître.

A présent, je n'ai plus cette raison d'être.

Vous tous ici réunis ensemble

Sachez qu'aujourd'hui pour vous je tremble

Cette année sera peut être la dernière,

En tout cas elle signe l'entrée d'une nouvelle ère.

Harry resta pétrifié. Il n'entendait même plus les applaudissement pourtant assourdissant. Il posa son regard vers Dumbledore pour voir sa réaction, mais celui ci regardait à sa droite en direction d'Aldysse Folet qui s'était soudainement levé de son siège en parcourant la salle du regard. Sa voix retentit alors dans la tête de Harry.

_« Basil ! Basil ! J'entend la clé pleurer. »_

_« Qui y a t'il Aldysse ? »_ demanda Cirkus par télépathie.

_« La clé est là. Elle s'est reconnu. Elle pleure...son âme pleure !_ »

Harry se mit à chercher autour de lui. Il ne vit alors que des visages souriant applaudir la chanson.

_« C'est trop tôt pas maintenant ! »_ s'exclama Cirkus. _« Nous ne sommes pas prêt.»_

Cirkus se leva de son siège et murmura à l'oreille de Tante Séléné qui lui remit immédiatement une fiole qui se trouvait dans son sac. L'Homme masqué se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Aldysse et lui fit boire la potion.

_« Bois. Ca te calmera »_

_« Mais si je le fait on ne saura peut être jamais ! »_

_« Ne discute pas ! »_

Les applaudissements cessèrent peu à peu. Harry n'entendait plus les voix de Cirkus et du professeur Folet. Elle s'était de nouveau installée sur son siège, apparemment calmé par Cirkus. Personne ne s'était aperçu de la situation, pas même le professeur Macgonnagal qui continuait comme si de rien était la cérémonie de répartition.

Hermione tira sur la manche de Harry avec un regard interrogateur.

« Je t'en parlerai plus tard. » murmura Harry.

Harry se mit à observer Dumbledore impassible, l'œil lumineux qui jeta un regard en sa direction avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Harry ne prêta aucune intention à la cérémonie qui se déroulait et ne cessait de passer en revue tout les élèves de Poudlard. Des sourires transparaissaient sur presque tout les visages. Puis Harry regarda de nouveau en direction de Luna qui évitait encore son regard avec un visage attristé plongé dans le vide.

« Non...non...pas elle ! » murmura t'il.

Harry se retourna en direction de Cirkus.

_« Je crois...»_ pensa Harry très fort en regardant Cirkus. _« Je crois que c'est Luna ! »_

Cirkus tint un regard insistant vers Harry.

_« C'est elle, n'est ce pas ? »_ continua Harry.

_« Ca peut être une possibilité. »_ finit par répondre Cirkus. _« Mais beaucoup de gens ici ont des soucis personnels, tu ne peux pas juger de cela par un simple regard dans une salle pleine de monde. Et si tu te retournais, tu verrais qu'au moins une autre personne ici n'est en apparence pas dans son état normal. »_

Harry pivota sur son banc et rencontra de nouveau le visage de Malefoy impassible avec un regard brillant.

_« Mr Potter ! »_

La voix Aldysse Folet résonna. Harry se retourna vers elle et aperçu le regard de son professeur se poser sur lui.

_« Un visage ne transparaît parfois pas une douleur profonde. La souffrance est partout ici malgré les sourires. Empathe où pas, il m'aurait été impossible de découvrir précisément d'ou venait les pleurs. La seule chose dont vous pouvez être sûr, c'est que la Clé est à Poudlard.»_

Harry vit le professeur Folet dire un mot à Cirkus.

_« Ne vous préoccupez pas de cet incident, » _Continua le Professeur Folet_ «Nous vous tiendrons au courant si nous apprenons quelque chose. »_

Mais cela ne suffit pas à rassurer Harry, il ne lâcha pas Luna du regard tout le long du festin. Celle ci d'ailleurs s'en était rendu compte et ne cessait d'éviter son regard en mettant intentionnellement sa main pour éviter son regard.

Quand tout le monde finit son assiette, Hermione se leva de table.

« On se rejoint dans la salle à la demande vers 21h30 ? Je dois m'occuper des premières années. »

« D'accord. » dit Harry avec un certain détachement et en regardant Luna se lever de table à son tour.

Harry se leva alors précipitamment de sa chaise et rejoignit Luna qui avançait seul d'un pas pressé.

« Je peux te parler une seconde ! » Dit Harry en lui tenant le bras.

« Non mais je vais te dire ce que je pense » dit Luna en détachant violemment son bras tenu par Harry. « Je trouve ton comportement et celui d'Hermione vraiment exécrable surtout envers Ron. Je pensais que c'était ton ami mais nous ne devons pas avoir la même notion d'amitié ni de relation amoureuse d'ailleurs ! »

Luna se précipita hors de la salle et Harry ne chercha même pas à la suivre.

Harry leva la tête vers le plafond et posa ses mains sur le visage.

« Ah je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi Harry » fit Seamus qui arrivait derrière lui en lui donnant une frappe amicale dans le dos. « Quand je vois les problèmes entre Ginny et Dean, je me demande si l'équipe de quidditch ne va pas en prendre un coup. Au fait t'as pensé a trouvé un remplaçant à Katie Bell ? Il nous faut un nouveau joueur.»

Harry poussa un énorme soupir.

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! » dit il sur un ton désespéré. « J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça ! »

« Je te fait confiance capitaine ! » dit Seamus en continuant son chemin. « C'est vrai qu'avec les examens de cette année ça ne va pas être du gâteau ! »

Harry souffla profondément.

« Harry ? » dit timidement Neville. « Ca va ? »

« Aussi bien que si mon cerveau venait de passer dans un mixer. » Dit Harry sur un ton ironique.


	77. l'histoire secrète de Poudlard

**désolé désolé désolé...je vous fait attendre. Mais j'ai une excuse, en ce moment je m'occupe d'un site internet qui est en reconstruction ou je participe modestement (si quelqu'un connait et leur forum le Chaudron baveur, sachez que j'y suis très très souvent )**

**Réponses au reviews (nombreuses) et d'abord: MERCI GENERAL!**

**Zabou: malefoy, luna, ron aussi ou encore quelqu'un d'autre qui c'est qui est là clé...(mais franchement est ce que tu crois que je ferai quelque chose de si évident?)**

**Namyothis: les couples battent de l'aile et pour 2 d'entre eux ca va être pire que tout: je parle de ron et Hermione... ils sont dans une situation pas géniale et ça va être pire.**

**Hadler: en ce qui concerne Malefoy..te fie pas a ton intuition . Bellatrix va avoir un role a joué puisque elle est a poudlard sous la peau de macgo quand a dumby...est ce qu'il sait? est ce qu'il sait pas? mystère...**

**Rushia: tu penches mal mon loulou c'est pas Malefoy**

**Mortcroc: Ravie que ça t plu et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite **

**Satya: année difficile...tu n'as rien vu encore !**

**Eilema: tu peux poser tes questions si tu le souhaite...j'y répond si ça ne gache pas toute la suite. **

**David: le miroir de parenze lapsus moi c'est le miroir des ombres décidément, encore 1 qui pense que la clé et malefoy...ça me rapel quand tout le monde me demandai si l'esprit c'était pas Percy ou un autre perso et tout le monde est tombé sur le cl quand ils ont vu que c'était Rogue... La clé doit mourrir. Son coeur est lié à la clé si on lui retire la clé son coeur s'arrête. le tout c'est de savoir si on trouvera un moyen ou pas de résuscité le porteur de la clé...en général je met un chapitre toute les 1 semaine 1/2 voir 2 semaine...**

**La suite maintenant!**

Chapitre 15 : L'histoire secrète de Poudlard.

Harry se dirigea d'un pas lent vers les dortoirs suivi de près par Neville. L'année commençait mal et elle s'annonçait assez mouvementée.

« Harry, on devrai un peu se presser. » dit Neville. « Il faudrait mieux que tu ailles chercher le livre maintenant pour éviter Ron dans le dortoir... Il a l'air énervé. »

« Moui » dit Harry la tête un peu ailleurs. « Tu n'as qu'à aller à la salle à la demande et je te rejoindrai. Je vais faire vite. »

Neville poursuivit son chemin vers la salle à la demande alors que Harry se dirigeait vers sa chambre d'un pas mécanique. Si au moins il pouvaient parler de tout ça à Ron et Luna, une partie de ses problèmes serai réglé. Ils étaient sûr qu'à un moment ou un autre ils allaient les mettre au courant. Il semblait déjà se douter qu'il manigançait quelque chose de louche alors comment pourrait il leur cacher la vérité plus longtemps.

Harry entra dans sa chambre. Ron s'y trouvais déjà seul en train de défaire ses valises. Il lui jeta un regard furtif tout en continuant sa tâche avec des gestes rapides montrant un état d'énervement. Harry ne préféra pas insister et se dirigea vers sa valise. Il en sortit un sac ou il rangea rapidement une pile de livres pris au hasard et y enfourna rapidement le livre de l'Espoir. Il s'apprêta a ressortir de la chambre mais Ron s'interposa.

« Je veux une explication. »

Harry recula d'un pas face à Ron qui lui jetait un regard déterminé.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Que tu choisisses Hermione, je comprend. Mais Neville... »

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec Neville ! Je choisi qui je veux. Je n'ai rien dit au fait que tu ai pris Luna. »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler Harry ! Il se passe quelque chose et je veux savoir pourquoi lui est au courant et que moi je ne le suis pas. »

« Lui ? »

« Neville ! » soupira Ron avec énervement. « Il m'a pris Hermione, et tu te rallies à leur cause pour cacher leur...relation ! »

Harry esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Tu délire là ! »

« Va donc dire ça à Luna ! » Répliqua Ron d'un ton cinglant. « parce que elle aussi se pose sérieusement des questions. »

« Ecoute » dit Harry en soupirant. « Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi, mais ça ne te regarde pas et je te le répète, il n'y a rien entre eux. »

« Alors pourquoi il lui a pris la main pendant le repas ? C'est Ginny qui me l'a dit ! »

Harry soupira, il se trouvait dans un sacré pétrin. C'est alors qu'une idée de génie lui vint en tête.

« Assis toi, je vais t'expliquer ! » dit Harry en feignant d'abandonner face à Ron.

Ron s'installa sur son lit d'un air déterminé et continua a fixé Harry fut regard.

« Si ils se tenaient la main tout à l'heure, c'est parce que Cirkus était en train de comuniquer par télépathie avec eux et qu'il a besoin d'un contact physique pour parler à plusieurs personne par télépathie. Alors Cirkus a posé sa main sur Hermione et Hermione a du prendre la main de Neville. »

« Et pourquoi ton formateur avait besoin de parler avec eux ? » demanda Ron d'un air soupçonneux.

« Parce que » dit Harry en baissant d'un ton. « Enfin...il nous demandait de participer...à ta formation d'auror... pour une future épreuve. »

« C'est pour ça ? » s'étonna Ron dont le visage s'éclaircissait. « Et je supose que c'est Dumbledore qui t'a mis au courant ? C'est pour ça que tu as choisi Hermione et Neville ? »

« Exactement ! » répondit Harry qui s'étonnait de s'être sorti de la situation aussi facilement « D'ailleurs, je dois y aller... »

« Oui bien sûr » répondit Ron en souriant. « Et moi qui me disait que tu me cachais quelque chose de grave. Et la pauvre Luna ! Il faut absolument la prévenir qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Laisse moi faire je m'en occupe. »

Ron se dirigea vers son bureau, pris sa plume et une feuille de parchemin puis se retourna de nouveau vers Harry.

« Qu'est ce qu'on me prépare comme épreuve ? » demanda t'il, tout sourire.

« Tu penses bien que je ne peux pas te le dire » dit Harry maladroitement. « j'aurais même pas du te dire ce que je t'ai avoué. »

« Bien sûr » finit par dire Ron. « Vas y ! On doit t'attendre. »

Harry fit un sourire nerveux à Ron et quitta la pièce avec plus ou moins mauvaise conscience. Mais il était nécessaire pour l'instant que Ron ne soit pas au courant. Celui ci était déjà assez perturbé par sa relation conflictuelle avec Hermione.

Harry entra dans la grande salle à la demande. Il l'a retrouvait exactement comme pendant le temps de l'AD. Neville et Hermione était déjà là en train de feuilleter chacun de leur coté des livres. Hermione leva les yeux à l'arrivé de Harry.

« Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?»

Harry leur raconta ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore puis le fait qu'Aldysse Folet avait entendu pleurer la clé durant le buffet. Il termina alors par la réaction de Ron et le mensonge que Harry avait du lui raconter.

« Mais comment Ron a pu croire un instant que je sortait avec Neville ? » finit par dire Hermione. « Enfin Neville ne le prend pas mal... »

Neville secoua la tête.

« C'est Ginny qui lui a dit qu'elle vous avait vu vous prendre la main alors que Cirkus s'adressait a nous. »

« C'est Ginny !» ajouta Hermione en souriant. « Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle m'a a peine adressé la parole tout a l'heure quand on était dans les dortoirs. Enfin bref, tout cela n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui m'étonne un peu c'est que dans l'histoire de Poudlard, il n'y a aucune référence à ce que le choipeau magique a chanté tout à l'heure. Il n'y a aucune trace dans ton livre ? »

Harry sortit le gros livre de l'Espoir de son sac et se mit a feuilleter les pages rapidement.

« Ba de ce que j'en ai lu, non. Mais je n'ai pas lu grand chose et...mais attendez... »

Harry s'arréta vers les 20 dernières pages de son livres toute inscrite avec une encre bleue, une encre de couleur différente du reste du livre alors qu'il aurait juré que ces pages étaient vierge la dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert le livre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry ne répondit pas et pris la page ou l'écriture commençait a être différente et par automatisme il commenca a lire à haute voix.

_J'ai besoin d'écrire. Tout cela a prit trop d'importance. Quand j'ai reçu les livres, j'étais persuadé que nous étions les 4. Helga, Salazar, Rowena et moi, nous étions parfaitement accordé et étions persuadé être les 4 sorciers...ou presque._

_Pauvre Rowena. Je ne pensait pas qu'elle souffrait tant. Elle qui est si intelligente, je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a menti quand elle a dit avoir lu son livre. Nous l'aimions tous et nous ne l'aurions pas rejeté pour autant (en tout cas pas Helga et moi), mais elle a eu tellement peur qu'on la rejette si elle disait qu'elle n'était pas l'Esprit. Et dire que nous avons fait tout se travail pour chercher la clé et que quoique nous aurions pu faire on ne l'aurai jamais retrouvé et que probablement on ne l'a retrouvera jamais. _

_Bien sûr cela me peine, parce que la réunion des mondes nous aurait rapporté beaucoup, mais Rowena compte bien plus que toute les clé du monde. Si on apprenait la vérité sur son compte, sa réputation en prendrai un sacré coup, et malgré tout l'école est une bonne chose. _

_Et Salazar qui ne veut pas lui pardonner ! Quel égoïste ! L'Homme avait raison au moins sur ce point. J'espère que la situation ne va pas dégénéré avec le temps parce que la Mort risque vraiment de tout détruire et à ce moment là, j'espère que mon descendant sera à la hauteur. Peut être est ce toi qui est en train de me lire actuellement. Fait très attention surtout à ce que la mort ne t'approche pas de près alors que tu es seul. Moi je sais que je peu compter sur Helga et Rowena, pour m'aider même si Rowena n'est pas l'Esprit. J'espère que tu auras des amis aussi sincère et aussi aimant que mes deux amies. Ce sont les deux personnes les plus importante dans ma vie._

_D'un autre côté je pense que j'aurais été très malheureux si Rowena avait été l'esprit. Au fond de moi je ne supportai pas que Salazar vienne me narguer en permanence à cause de la légende de la mort et de l'esprit lors du passage de la porte. Il était jaloux de moi. Il l'a dit quand il est parti. Parce que je suis l'Espoir et que lui n'est que la Mort et qu'apparemment son livre en cache bien plus qu'il la laissé entendre. _

_Je m'inquiète aussi pour Helga, le pouvoir de l'Homme la rend un peu paranoïaque surtout depuis que Salazar est parti. Me voilà avec mes deux amis et leur problème, et moi avec les miens. _

_J'ai écris ce que j'avais sur le cœur mais peut être devrai je être plus clair. A toi mon héritier, maintenant que tu connais ton destin en tant que Espoir, je vais te raconter mes mésaventures, l'histoire secrète de Poudlard, celle qui a en fait créer cette école ou tu te trouves, celle qui a réunit 3 des 4 grands sorciers et celle qui nous a séparer. Peut être que tu te retrouveras dans la même situation que moi, peut être que tu sera là quand la clé réapparaîtra et je ne sais pas quelle situation est la plus joyeuse ou la plus regrettable. Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que tu trouvera la solution a tout tes problèmes et que..._

La porte d'entrée se mit alors a grincé et Harry, affolé, se leva subitement en laissant tomber le livre a ses pieds. Le professeur Macgonnagal était là, en train de grimacer pour avoir fait tant de bruits.

« Désoler de vous déranger » dit elle. « Mais il se fait tard et j'ai entendu du bruit. »

« Professeur ! Que...nous sommes... »

« Ne vous fatigué pas Mr Potter, je sais à quoi vous sert cette salle officiellement et je sais aussi à quoi elle vous sert officieusement. »

« Vous êtes au courant ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit elle. « Je m'occupe de la maison Gryddondor et vous êtes sous ma responsabilité. D'ailleurs vous devriez vous coucher à cet heure ci. »

Macgonnagal jeta un coup d'œil au livre qui se trouvait au pied d'Harry.

« C'est le livre de l'Espoir ? » demanda t'elle.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et ramassa son livre avec soin.

« On m'a dit...ou plutôt le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit, qu'il avait hâte de vous le remettre. Vous avez appris quelque chose de nouveau depuis que vous avez le livre ? »

« En fait.. » dit Harry. « Nous... »

« Nous avons appris grâce à nos livres respectifs que nous devons communiquer le moins possible. » dit Aldysse Folet à l'entrée de la porte. « Je parle bien sûr des gens qui ne sont pas considéré commr entrant dans le cercle des 4 sorciers. Avec tout le respect que je vous doit professeur Macgonnagal. »

« Bien entendu. » répondit le professeur Macgonnagal. « Pour éviter certaines fuites d'informations. Je vais donc vous laissez. Excusez moi ! »

Depuis l'apparition d'Aldysse Folet dans la salle, un lueur particulière semblait se refléter dans les yeux de Maconnagal alors qu'elle sortait de la salle à la demande.

« Professeur ! » Dit Miss Folet.

Le professeur de métamorphose se retourna vers sa collègue.

« Oui ? »

« Vous savez, je bois une potion pour que mon don d'empathie ne soit pas un handicap ici, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je vous sens...étrange. »

« Ah... »

« C'est probablement la fatigue du voyage professeur. Vous devriez aller vous reposer. »

Macgonnagal approuva par un signe de tête.

« Veillez à ce qu'ils ne se couchent pas trop tard non plus. » dit elle « Bonne nuit. »

Puis elle referma la porte derrière elle.

« Ah c'est pas vrai ! » fit Aldysse Folet en sortant sa baguette de sa poche et en la pointant vers la porte. « _Alarmento !_ »

Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte et l'ouvrit légèrement alors qu'une sonnerie intense et désagréable retentit, forçant Harry et les autres à se boucher les oreilles. Elle referma alors la porte et la sonnerie cessa au même instant.

« Une bonne chose de faite » s'exclama le professeur Folet en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. « Autorisations ou pas, cette alarme se déclenchera dans tout les cas pour prévenir que quelqu'un entre. »

Elle se retourna vers Harry et l'observa d'un air fâché.

« Vous croyez que c'est une heure pour lire ce livre ? N'êtes vous pas un peu fatigué ? »

« C'est que, je voulais leur expliquer ce qui c'étaient passé. » dit Harry.

« Je ne vous en blâme pas, mais faîte un peu attention tout de même...Imaginez que ce soit quelqu'un de mal attentionné qui vous écoutait ? On vous a dit d'être prudent Potter alors a chaque fois refermé cette porte a clé même si l'alarme y est posé. Avez vous bien compris ? »

« Oui professeur. »

« Bien ! » finit elle par dire. « Je sais que ce n'est pas encore l'heure de votre couvre feu et que vous Mr Potter, au vu de votre situation, vous n'avez aucun couvre feu. Mais demain c'est la rentrée, vous avez cours et vous êtes en dernière année. Il faut que vous soyez en forme. »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, il était troublé par Aldysse Folet. Godric Gryffondor avait bien écrit qu'il fallait se méfier d'elle. Pourtant elle semblait si innocente. Peut être avait elle eu le temps de savoir qui est la clé et qu'elle cachait la vérité.

« Vous vous trompez de cible Mr Potter. » dit Aldysse Folet. « Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous méfiez de moi comme vous le faites »

Harry leva la tête vers elle.

« Mais non...ce... »

« Ne chercher pas à me cacher la vérité. Je ne lis pas vos pensée, mais je ressens vos doutes et votre méfiance. Quand à vous Mademoiselle Granger, oui j'ai entendu la clé mais non je ne sais pas qui c'est. Vous mourriez d'envie de me poser une question c'était bien celle là ? »

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Et pour répondre à votre seconde question, oui je bois une potion freinant mon empathie et non elle ne la bloque pas totalement, ça peut toujours servir, surtout ici. Par contre, je ne préfère pas que cela se sache de trop. C'est toujours utile pour savoir si un élève prépare un mauvais coup. En parlant de ça... »

Aldysse Folet se retourna face à Harry en souriant.

« ...si vous pouviez un peu calmer votre cousin, ces idées lubriques me rende folle et j'ai déjà assez affaire avec Cirkus auprès de moi. »

Harry, Neville et Hermione échangèrent un sourire.

« Allez ! Sortez d'ici ! » dit Le professeur Folet en souriant. « Et n'oubliez pas, les seuls adultes a qui vous pouvez parler sont Dumbledore, Cirkus et moi...à la rigueur Barbârum si c'est vraiment urgent et que vous n'avez personne d'autre sous la main. »

Aldysse Folet se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et se mit à grimacer.

« Si vous pouviez sortir assez rapidement se serait bien. Cette alarme est monstrueuse. »

Après s'être préparer à sortir le plus rapidement de la salle, Folet ouvrit la porte et laissa tout le monde sortir rapidement sous la résonance presque insupportable de l'alarme, avant de refermer violemment la porte derrière elle.

« Faut que je pense à la régler demain » dit le professeur. « Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit professeur ! » répondirent Harry, Neville et Hermione en cœur.

Aldysse Folet rejoignit le couloir menant à la tour des Serpentards et les 3 Gryffondors prirent la direction opposées.

« C'est l'opposé total de Rogue. » Dit Hermione.

« Heureusement ! » s'exclama Neville. « Avec les tensions chez les serpentards entre les pour et contre Voldemort et la présence de Malefoy, les nuits vont être difficile pour elle. »

« Quelque chose me dit que ce qui va lui causer le plus de problèmes c'est Mark ! » dit Hermione en souriant.


	78. Il y a des jours où on ferai mieux de re...

**Réponse au reviews**

**lili flowers: mici ...dans combien de chapitre on saura qui est la clé... hum...aucune idée...vers la fin de la fic en tout cas...mais je laisse pas mal de petits indices pour mettre les gens sur la voix. est ce que ron et hermione vont se remettre ensemble: j'ai écris un one shot "la vie d'un Weasley"...va y jeter un coup d'oeil ;-). le formateur de harry est connu et si je vous disait son véritable nom, vous saurez tout de suite de qui il s'agit et pourquoi il n'y a que lui qui pouvait être l'esprit.**

**Stupéfix: oui oui...vu comment tu as formulé ta review, tu sais qui est Cirkus...et que ryry ne l'ai pas découvert n'est pas si étonant que ça puisque il n'y a que toi qui l'ai découvert (et pourtant ma fic est posté sur beaucoup de site) félicitation **

**Pour tout le monde: Mici beaucoup . pour ceux qui ne le save pas, j'ai fait un one shot ayant un lien avec cette fic. Ca s'apelle "La vie d'un Weasley" et c'est une biographie de Ron **

Chapitre 16 : Il y a des jours où on ferai mieux de rester couché !

« La clé, la clé sait ! » répétait une voix féminine lointaine.

« Professeur Folet ? »

La voix de Harry se répétait en un écho curieux et déformé. Une brume légère et trouble l'entourait.

« Viens te battre ! » dit une autre voix.

Harry se retournait vers cette voix. Il aperçu Hermione entouré d'une brume, dans son dortoir.

« Hermione que… »

« Viens te battre avec moi, si c'est ce que tu veux. » répéta Hermione d'un air déterminé. « Viens si tu veux te venger ! »

« Hermione ! » s'exclama Harry désabusé.

Mais la vision d'Hermione disparu de nouveau dans un nuage de brume.

« Courrez ! Courrez vite ! »

« Mark ? » s'étonna Harry.

Son cousin courrait vers lui dans un des couloirs de Poudlard. Il était apparu devant Harry et le tirait maintenant par le manche

« Harry ! Ron ! Ne restez pas là ! »

Harry sans savoir ce qui le menaçait, commençait à courir derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'a nouveau la vision de son cousin disparaisse dans un nuage de brume.

Harry cessa de courir, le nuage de brume autour de lui pris encore une couleur différente.

« Tu veux savoir qui je suis n'est ce pas ? »

Harry se retrouva soudainement assis sur une chaise. Un bureau le séparait de Cirkus. Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

Cirkus souleva légèrement son masque par le bas et avala une dragée avant de remettre correctement son masque.

« Ce n'est ni une bonne chose pour toi, ni une bonne chose pour moi que tu le sache, car je serai peut être contraint de repartir. Et de tout de manière Je ne suis pas réellement celui que tu connais… »

Le nuage de brume envahit de nouveau la salle.

« MAIS OU JE SUIS ! » hurla Harry qui se sentait perdu face à cet avalanche de visions.

« NON JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! »

La voix de Ron avait retenti. Harry se retrouva à quelques mètres de Ron qui tournait son visage sur le côté, ses traits d'expressions deformés par la colère. Harry ne reconnu même pas l'endroit où il était.

« DEPUIS LE DEBUT, JE ME SUIS TROMPE SUR TOI ! JE TE HAIS ! »

Ron se dirigea vers la porte dont une alarme retentie bruyamment et la claqua derrière lui. A peine Harry avait il compris qu'ils se trouvais dans la Salle à la demande que la salle s'envahit de brume de nouveau.

Il fut alors saisi d'un tremblement.

« Qu'est ce… qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Lève toi ! »

« Où est ce que je suis? »

« Harry, debout ! Tu es dans ta chambre gros béta ! »

Harry cligna des paupières. Il distingua Ron, malgré son esprit embrouillé. Il était au dessus de lui et l'avait secoué pour qu'il se réveille.

« Allez debout capitaine! » dit Ron de nouveau. « J'ai entendu dire hier soir que les serdaigles avaient l'intention de prendre le terrain de Quidditch très tôt dans l'année pour chercher de nouveaux joueurs et nous avons besoin d'un nouveau poursuiveur ! »

Harry tourna son regard vers sa table de chevet et attrapa ses lunettes.

« Ron, il n'est que 7h00 ! » bougonna Harry épuisé par son cauchemar.

« Et alors vaut mieux s'y prendre tôt ! » dit Ron en tirant sur les couvertures. « Lève toi, il faut qu'on trouve Macgonagall. Elle se lève tôt pour préparer les emplois du temps et il faut qu'on enclenche les nouvelles candidatures pour faire passer des auditions.

« Oh Ron, laisse moi dormir ! » dit Harry en récupérant ses couvertures.

« Bon d'accord ! Fait ce que tu veux ! » dit Ron en s'éloignant. « Après tout, si Luna est sélectionnée dès maintenant dans l'équipe de quidditch, elle aura tout le temps de s'entraîner et laisse moi te rappeler que l'année dernière elle t'a battu et que nous avons fini a égalité grâce entre autre à Katie qui n'est plus là… »

« Ron… »

«…Alors bien sûr il faut trouver des gens pour marquer des points parce qu'il est évident que tu ne pourra pas battre Luna cette année, parce qu'elle se sera évidemment bien entraînée et que nous n'avons pas tout nos poursuiveurs. Bien entendu il faudra que tu assumes notre défaite, alors que nous avons gagné la coupe 6 fois de suite… »

« Ron… »

« Sans oublier Macgonagall qui risque de t'en vouloir à mort… »

« RON ! » s'exclama Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit. « C'est bon je suis debout. »

« Bon alors j'en ai discuté avec les autres garçons de l'équipe et avec ma sœur et apparemment on s'est tous mis d'accord pour samedi matin. »

« Et Hermione ? » demanda Harry en baillant.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je suppose que c'est bon. »

« Vous allez vous décider à vous reparler normalement ? »

Ron se retourna vers Harry d'un geste brusque.

« C'est à cause d'elle qu'on en est là et ce n'est pas à moi de venir lui parler. Et puis dépêche toi toute l'équipe est en bas déjà. »

Harry se frotta le visage avec ses mains et regarda autours de lui. La chambre était vide.

« Où est Neville ? »

« Aucune idée et je m'en fiche. »

« Oh ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! » soupira Harry.

Ron ne répondit pas et sorti de la chambre.

Harry s'habilla rapidement, encore à moitié ensommeillé. Ses cauchemars l'avaient empêché de se dormir correctement et il est évident que ses différents soucis étaient la cause de se sommeil troublé.

Les yeux mi clos, il descendit lentement les escaliers et croisa Neville le saluant presque sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Tu as l'air fatigué ! » lui dit il.

« J'ai mal dormi » répliqua Harry en grimaçant. « Mais comment ça se fait que tu es debout à cet heure ci ? »

« J'ai du aller chercher quelques livres à la bibliothèque. » dit Neville en souriant. « Le professeur Chourave souhaite que je devienne stagiaire dans sa serre durant mon temps libre et elle m'a demandé de lire quelques livres. »

Neville montra son sac, apparemment très chargé, qu'il tapotait avec fierté.

« Bon courage » dit Harry en continuant son chemin et en se retenant fortement à la rampe.

Les membres de l'équipe de quidditch, excepté Hermione, étaient regroupés dans la salle commune, et étaient en pleine discussion.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? » fit Dean. « Macgonagall devrait être là à cet heure ci ! »

« Peut être a-t-elle trouvé quelqu'un en Irlande et qu'elle à plaqué Poudlard, comme une vieille chaussette, comme toi tu l'as fait pour moi en te vautrant dans les bras de Susan Bones. » répliqua Ginny d'un ton cinglant.

Seamus poussa un énorme soupir.

« Quoi ? » demanda alors Ginny à Seamus.

« Si tu pouvais éviter les scène de ménage sur le terrain Ginny, ça ferai un problème en moins en ce qui concerne notre équipe ! »

« Quelqu'un a prévenu Hermione ? » demanda Harry pour couper court à la conversation.

« Ouai » fit Ginny. « elle ne devrait pas tarder. »

Au même instant, le professeur Macgonagall entra dans la salle avec tout un tas de papier différents et visiblement en désordre. Toute l'équipe se dirigea vers elle dans un brouhaha incompréhensible et bruyant qui fit sortir Macgonnagal soudainement de ces gonds.

« MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE OUI ! » s'écria t'elle.

Toute l'équipe regarda le professeur d'un œil curieux à la vue de la réaction surprenante de Macgonagall, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de hurler ainsi sur ces élèves.

« Hum hum… » fit Macgonagall en toussotant. « Excusez moi, mais je suis un peu occupée là. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers Harry comme pour éviter encore un assaut de colère de Macgonagall. Assaut qui avait définitivement réveillé Harry.

« Nous voulions…hum… Serait il possible de réserver le terrain de Quidditch samedi ? C'est pour trouver notre nouveau poursuiveur. »

« Vous arrivez trop tard ! » fit Macgonagall les yeux plongés dans ses papiers. « Le professeur Flitwick a réservé le terrain pour les 2 prochains week end. Quand au Professeur Folet, elle la réservé pour le week end d'après. »

« Mais professeur ! » fit Harry. « Nous sommes quasiment tous en 7ème années et nos examens de fin d'année ne nous permettent pas de faire passer les auditions en semaine ! Sans compter que Ron et moi nous… »

« C'est trop tard ! » fit Macgonagal. « Mais je peux réservé le terrain pour dans 1 mois. »

Les joueurs se regardèrent entre eux en murmurant leur désarroi.

« Professeur, ça nous laissera que très peu de temps alors pouvez vous… »

« Non »

« Mais… »

« Je vous ai dit non, Potter. » fit Macgonagall en regardant Harry dans les yeux. « Voulez vous, où ne voulez vous pas que je vous réserve le terrain dans un mois ? »

Harry regarda Macgonagal d'un air suppliant sans effet sur son professeur, puis finit par dire à regret :

« D'accord…dans un mois. »

Le professeur Macgonagall parti donc vers sa chambre sans ajouter un mot.

« Et comment on fait nous avec un poursuiveurs en moins ? » fit Seamus visiblement énervé.

« Il y a peut être un moyen. » Dit Ginny. « L'année dernière, il y a eu des auditions et je crois que Pavarti… »

« Oh je t'en pris Ginny ! » fit Dean. « Pavarti est nulle ! Avec elle on ne battra jamais les Serdaigle ! »

« Oh moins, je donne des idées pour résoudre nos problèmes ! » fit Ginny en lui jetant un regard meurtrier. « Pas comme certains ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu es pénible ! » dit Dean en haussant le ton.

« STOP ! » fit Harry. « Si vous continuez, c'est pas un poursuiveur qu'on va chercher mais 2 et un batteur en plus ! Vous avez compris ? »

« Mais c'est quoi tout ce bruit ? » Dit Hermione qui venait de descendre en compagnie de Neville.

Harry regarda du coin de l'œil Ron, qui s'était mis a grimacé en voyant Hermione et Neville arriver en même temps.

« Il se passe que nous n'aurons pas le terrain de quidditch et cela pendant 1 mois complet et qu'il nous faut un poursuiveur. »

« Ah » fit Hermione. « Ce n'est pas grave, puisque de tout de manière, je sais qui on aurait sélectionné. »

« Qui ça ? » demanda Seamus sur un ton d'incrédulité.

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de Neville.

« Voilà, notre nouveau poursuiveur ! »

Dans un accès de rage, Ron se leva, fit tomber le siège à côté de lui et quitta la pièce en passant par le tableau de la grosse dame.

« Si vous voulez mon avis » dit Seamus. « J'ai l'impression que Ron n'est pas d'accord et moi-même, je suis un peu perplexe. »

« Hermione ! » fit Neville avec un regard d'embarras. « On aurait du s'en tenir à ce qu'on avait dit. »

Hermione haussa les épaules en souriant timidement.

« Tu crois réellement que ça aurai changé quelque chose ? »

« En ce qui me concerne. » dit timidement Dean. « Et à ce qu'on m'a dit, Neville a postulé en temps que batteur l'année dernière et ça n'a pas été une grande réussite. »

« En effet » dit Hermione « Seulement j'ai passé mes vacances chez Neville et comme il m'a rendu quelques services, je lui ai donné des cours de vols pendant les vacances. »

« Mais bien sûr. » fit Ginny. « Des cours qui t'ont fait rompre avec mon frère. »

« Ginny ! » dit Hermione avec un regard sévère. « Que je sache, cela ne te concerne pas. Et après tout Neville et quelqu'un de très bien et je pourrais très bien sortir avec lui. »

« ALORS VAS Y ! » Hurla Ginny qui se précipita à son tour vers la porte où son frère était parti et la claqua derrière elle.

« Hermione sans te vexer » fit Dean. « Que moi et Ginny, on ne s'entendent plus c'est déjà assez difficile, mais alors là… »

« Faites moi confiance » dit Hermione. « Je vous propose que l'on déjeune rapidement ce midi et on se rejoins dans la cours 20 minutes avant de retourner en classe. Vous serez persuadé que Neville est celui qu'il nous faut. Et puis, nous sommes tous assez mûr pour ne pas nous soucier de nos problèmes personnels durant un match de quidditch, non ? »

Harry regarda Hermione d'un œil perplexe.

« A moins que vous ayez une autre solution ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry soupira.

« C'est d'accord ! » finit il par dire. « On va voir ce que ça donne… »

Harry n'était pas lui-même persuadé de la compétence de Neville en matière de quidditch, mais ce qui l'inquiétait surtout c'était la réaction violente de Ron. Même si Harry savait ce qu'il en était, il comprenait que Ron puisse encore avoir des doutes. Il descendit avec Hermione vers la grande salle. Il hésita un instant à lui parler mais il fallait qu'il lui demande.

« Hermione, je me fait peut être des idées mais…j'ai l'impression que tu souhaite que Ron croit que tu es avec Neville. »

Hermione soupira.

« Pourquoi tu crois ça ? »

« Parce que tu savais que ça allait l'énerver quand tu as dis que Neville pourrait être notre nouveau poursuiveur. Et pourtant… »

« Et toi ? Tu ne crois pas que je suis avec Neville ? »

« Et bien… Je commence à comprendre les doutes qu'ils ont. »

Hermione sourit.

« Tant mieux. » dit elle. « C'est ce que je souhaite. Et ça arrange Neville, en plus ! »

« Mais… »

« Je n'ai donné aucune réelle raison à Ron, le jour où nous avons…enfin le jour où nous nous sommes séparé. Si il croit que je suis avec Neville, il m'oubliera plus vite. Et moi j'essaye de m'occuper aussi. Neville ne se sent pas très bien depuis que Susan est avec Dean. »

« Ah bon ? Il n'a pas l'air… »

« Ca situation est un peu compliquée » Dit Hermione en ouvrant la porte de la grande Salle. « Je t'expliquerai… »

Harry suivit Hermione pour aller déjeuné et regarda par réflexe sur la table des Serdaigle, avant qu'on le ratrappe par le bras.

« Tu me cherches ? » dit Luna.

« Plus maintenant. »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire explicite et Harry lui fit une bise sur la joue.

« Désolé. » dit Luna.

« Pour hier, ou pour nous avoir accaparé le terrain de quidditch ? »

« Pour les deux. Je peux me faire pardonné ? »

« Oui. » dit Harry. « Fait en sorte que vous preniez des joueurs nuls cette année. »

« Tu rêves ! » dit Luna en souriant. « Par contre on peut se voir après le déjeuner ! »

« Impossible, je dois tester mon éventuel futur poursuiveur. »

« Ah » fit Luna. « Vous serez dans la cour ? »

« Oui »

« Je passerai peut être alors »

« Surement pas ! » dit Hermione en arrivant derrière Harry. « Nous allons garder notre perle surprise jusqu'au match contre les serpentards. »

« Ah ! » fit Luna. « Vu l'état de l'équipe des Serpentard, vous joueriez à 2 poursuiveurs que vous gagnerez haut la main, le capitaine étant un peu…rejeté par son équipe. Même Aldysse Folet essayerai désespérément de rétablir la cohésion de l'équipe. »

« Tant que ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui ! » dit Luna. « Liliana m'aurait dit que Mark essayait d'entrer dans l'équipe en tant que batteur mais que Malefoy le refuserait surement. Du coup il y a comme un vent de révolte contre Malefoy. Une partie des élèves voudrait que Mark entre dans l'équipe et que Malefoy soit renvoyé en tant que attrapeur et capitaine parce qu'il a voulu devenir un mangemort. L'autre partie voudrait que Malefoy démissione de son poste tout simplement parce qu'il a été rejeté par les partisans de Voldemort. On parle même d'une pétition qui circulerait chez les Serpentards. »

« Et Mark ? » demanda Harry inquiet « Comment ça se passe pour lui ? »

« Difficile à dire. » continua Luna. « Une partie des Serpentards, celle qui est pour Voldemort, voudrait sa peau. Mais ces Serpentard n'ont pas tendance à dévoiler leurs penchants. Aussi il est difficile de savoir réellement qui est pour ou qui est contre Voldemort. »

Harry senti une monté d'angoisse pour son cousin et regarda un instant sa montre. L'aiguille de Mark ne bougeait pas.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » dit Harry.

« Tu as tord. » intervint Hermione. « Ton cousin sait se débrouiller. »

Harry restait tout de même inquiet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait.

« Je vais aller lui parler et essayé d'aller à sa rencontre. » dit Harry. « Je reviens. »

Harry quitta la pièce, avec cette curieuse angoisse. Pourtant, il savait que Mark savait se débrouiller mais il était poussé par un instinct qui lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il y aille. Et plus il grimpait les escaliers et se dirigeait vers la salle commune des serpentards, plus son angoisse montait.

« Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? »

Au milieu d'un grand couloir, Ron qui avançait d'un pas déterminé et venait de bousculer Harry.

« Ron ! Je suis parti chercher mon cousin je voulais lui parler. »

« Tu voulais lui demander quoi ? »

« Courrez ! Courrez vite ! »

« Mark ? » s'étonna Harry.

Mark courrait vers lui comme dans le rêve que Harry avait fait et comme dans son rêve, Mark saisi la manche de Harry et commençait.

« Harry ! Ron ! Ne restez pas là ! »

Ron et Harry se mirent alors à courir derrière Mark aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Même si Harry était encore stupéfait par cette sensation de déjà vu, il continuait à courir derrière son cousin.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ! » demanda Ron essoufflé.

Mark tourna vers le couloir de droite, en face du balcon et s'arrêta essoufflé contre le mur.

« Mark ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry.

Mark posa son doigt sur sa bouche. Harry prêta l'oreille et n'entendait que le silence. Il regarda Ron qui avait l'air tout aussi étonné. Harry continuai d'écouter attentivement le moindre son jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement lointain attirai son intention. Un grondement qui s'approchait avec une rapidité impressionnante. Harry décida de jeter un regard dans le couloir.

« Ne fait pas ça ! » s'exclama Mark paniqué.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang ! »

Le grondement se rapprocha alors et était accompagné d'un tremblement qui faisait bougé les tableaux sur les murs. Les grondements étaient accompagnés de piaillement et de cris inhumain. Tout d'un coup un nuage d'oiseaux d'espèces différentes sorti en trombe du couloir, dans un nuage de plume. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs et de tout type de pays et de tout type de taille.

La nuée d'oiseau semblait interminable et redoublait d'intensité. Le bruit était devenu inssuportable.

« MARK QU'EST-CE QUE TOUT CA ? » hurla Harry pour se faire entendre.

« QUOI ? TU VEUX SAVOIR QUI EST A L'ORIGINE DE TOUT CA ? »

« JE PENSE BIEN QUE CA NE PEUT ÊTRE QUE TOI ! D'OU CA VIENS ? »

« DU DORTOIR DE MALEFOY ! MAIS JE SAVAIS PAS CE QUE C'ETAIT… ENFIN J'ETAIS PAS SUR ! »

Le nombre d'oiseau commençait alors à diminuer lentement puis seul quelque pingouin se rassemblant en groupe et tentant désespérément de s'envoler derrière les autres oiseaux.

« Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Harry.

« Bah j'ai juste oublié une boite de la boutique des Weasley farce et attrape dans la chambre d'un groupe de Serpentard. Et ils ont du l'ouvrir. »

« Tu l'as vraiment oublié ? » demanda Ron d'un air suspicieux.

« Ba oui, je voulais la donner à Malefoy ! » répond Mark avec un grand sourire. « Mais après tout, vu les personnes se trouvant dans la chambre où j'ai oublié cette boite, ça n'a pas été réellement du gâchi. »

« En tant que préfet, je devrai signaler ça normalement » dit Ron.

Mark grimaça en s'attendant au pire.

« Oui…normalement je devrai le signaler…mais après tout ce n'est qu'un accident. Je n'ai donc rien vu. »

« Merci Ron. » dit Mark visiblement soulagé.

« On devrai quand même aller voir la tête des serpentards qui ont reçu cette petite surprise. » Ajouta Ron avec un sourire en coin. « Juste pour voir si tout le monde va bien, bien entendu. »

Harry Ron et Mark se dirigèrent donc vers le couloir, tapissé de fientes et de plumes d'oiseau quand au bout de la salle ils aperçurent une silhouette débraillée, dont les cheveux étaient en l'air et envahie de plumes et de fientes.

« Oh là là » fit Mark en se mordant le point.

« Oh…oh…hum ! » fit Ron en détournant son regard et en respirant profondément pour contrôler un fou rire.

« Ca va ? » demanda Harry en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Tu crois ?» dit Hermione sur un ton d'exaspération en retirant une plume attachée à ses cheveux.

Ron ne pus alors contrôler son fou rire et Mark et Harry ne purent s'empêcher de faire de même.

« Si quelqu'un pouvait nettoyez mon apparence d'un coup de baguette, entre 2 fou rire, je vous en serai reconnaissant. » dit Hermione en soupirant.


	79. Harry quasi sans tête

**réponse au review:**

**Mel: Merci beaucoup! j'aime toujours avoir des reviews constructives de nouveaux lecteurs **

**Thealie: c'est vrai que Hermione a une réaction étrange. Elle aurait du se mettre en colère. Pire si elle même elle n'était pas un oiseau , elle serait devenu phobique des bêtes à plumes. mais bon, elle n'est pas aussi dans son état normal en ce moment...**

**Zabou: Si Harry a des visions c'est qu'il y a une raison...et c'est effectivement le futur. ce n'est pas joyeux, mais le problème des visions c'est qu'il n'y a pas le contexte...et que tout cela ne fini pas forcément mal.**

**Lili flowers:bonne déduction en ce qui concerne Cirkus: rapel toi de Tom Elvis Jedusor et tu comprendra rapidement. **

**Rushia : je t'envois un mail demain dans la journée. car ce soir trop fatigué d'écrire...c'est que j'ai eu des méchant a punir encore .**

Chapitre 17 : Harry quasi sans tête

L'avantage de voir Hermione envahie de fientes et de plumes de différentes espèce d'oiseau, c'est qu'après cela Ron eu plus de facilité à parler avec elle ce matin là. La situation paraissait presque normale. Presque comme avant. Et cela rendait la situation difficile pour Harry. Il appréhendait de demander à Ron de venir pour l'essai de Neville en tant que nouveau poursuiveur.

De plus une partie de son rêve venait de se réaliser comme lorsque Aldysse Folet s'était évanouie devant lui durant le voyage en Transylvanie. Cela le troublait. D'autant plus que les autres parties de son rêve n'annonçait rien de bons. Pourquoi faisait il de tel prémonitions ? Etait ce lié au fait d'être l'espoir ? Il aurait voulu en parler a quelqu'un mais à qui ? Hermione était concernée de près et était loin de s'y connaître en matière de divination. Neville ne pourrait pas non plus lui apporter de réponse. La pensée de demander au professeur Trelawney d'où lui venaient ses rêves le faisait frémir d'avance. Aussi se résigna-t-il à se taire, pour le moment.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry était obliger d'entamer la conversation avec Ron en ce qui concerne l'essai de Neville.

Ron était littéralement en train de dévorer une cuisse de poulet à côté de Harry et Hermione lui donnait des coups de coude pour qu'il se décide à lui parler.

« Ron, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Quoi » dit Ron en avalant un morceau de pain.

« Hum on va tester…quelqu'un pour le poste d'attrapeur. Tu viens ? »

« Et ché qui ? » demanda Ron en avalant une autre bouchée.

« Neville » murmura Harry très lentement.

« Ah ouai ! » fit Ron en soupirant. « Si il veut être ridiculisé, c'est son choix. »

Harry senti que Hermione voulait répliquer à la remarque de Ron. Mais Harry la pinça discrètement.

« Si il croit que je vais lui faire des cadeaux ils se trompent. » ajouta Ron. « De tout de manière, il nous faut une équipe solide et Neville est loin de l'être. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione qui pinçait ses lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de hurler. Que Neville entre où non dans l'équipe, les problèmes entre Ron et Hermione était loin d'être terminé.

Muni de leurs balais, tous se réunirent dans la grande cours ensoleillée. Neville tenait son balai nerveusement. Le trac semblait l'envahir et sa respiration semblait saccadée.

« Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire » dit Harry. « Neville tu vas prendre le souaffle et tu vas faire équipe avec… »

« Ginny ! » dit Hermione.

« Ah ! » S'étonna Ginny. « D'accord. Mais pourquoi moi ? »

« Neville s'est entrainé avec moi pendant les vacances. » dit Hermione. « Si il arrive à s'accorder avec toi Ginny, alors on pourra dire qu'il complètera parfaitement le trio de poursuiveurs. »

Ginny approuva d'un signe de tête et regarda Neville.

« Mais c'est difficile de s'accorder, nous n'avons jamais joués ensemble. »

« Il y arriva » dit Hermione en souriant. « Il suffit de marcher à l'instinct. J'essayerai donc de vous voler le souaffle. »

« Et moi aussi. » continua Harry. « Dean et Seamus vous lancerons un cognard quand à toi, Ron, tu n'auras qu'a protégé les 3 cerceaux qu'on va faire léviter. »

« Et qui va faire tenir les cerceaux ? » demanda Seamus.

« Je veux bien le faire »

Harry se retourna vers le son de cette voix déformé. Barbârum avançait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, accompagné de Luna.

« Je peux assister à cela moi aussi ? » demanda Luna.

Harry regarda Barbârum avec étonnement.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis formateur que je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser un peu » dit Barbârum. « Je peux vous aider ? Cela fait au moins 4 ans que je n'ai pas assister à un match de quidditch. »

« D'accord. » fit Harry avec étonnement.

Barbârum tira sa baguette de sa poche et la dirigea vers les 3 cerceaux au sol.

« Wingardium Leviosa ! »

Les cerceaux se mirent en lévitation à la même place que dans un terrain de quidditch.

« Allez y » dit Babârum. « Je garde les cerceaux en position. »

« Merci » dit Harry un peu suspicieux.

Toute l'équipe monta sur leurs balais respectifs et Ron s'approcha de Harry.

« Il est là pour moi n'est ce pas ? » murmura t'il en souriant. « C'est l'épreuve que vous me prépariez ? »

Harry se retourna d'un air surpris.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il viendrai !» répondit il sur le même ton.

Tous se mirent en position de jeu.

« Luna, tu peux être arbitre s'il te plaît ? » demanda Harry.

« D'accord je vais libérer le souaffle et le cognard. »

Luna jeta le souaffle en l'air puis ouvrit le coffret où se trouvait le cognard.

Ginny saisi immédiatement le souaffle et commença à s'élancer vers les buts puis fit une passe à Neville qui la rattrapa avec habileté.

Harry s'élança alors vers lui avec rapidité pour lui voler la balle. Il fit un bref signe à Dean pour lui faire comprendre d'attaquer Neville avec un cognard. Neville voyant arrivé Harry, lança le souaffle à Ginny et évita le cognard rapidement.

Harry fut stupéfait des progrès de Neville. Celui-ci jouait à la perfection. Malgrè cela, il ne réussissait à marqué aucun but. Ron semblait totalement enragé et ne lui laissait aucune chance.

« Encore une dernière fois !» dit Harry.

Neville approuva d'un signe de tête. Une goutte de sueur ruisselait sur sa tempe.

Luna donna le signe de départ et Neville s'empara du souaffle puis s'arrêta subitement fixant son regard devant lui.

« RON ! » hurla Hermione.

Harry se retourna. Les cerceaux qui servaient de but s'étaient mis à tournoyer sur eux même et à vrombir. Ce n'était plus des cerceaux à présent mais des disques tranchants qui s'approchait dangereusement de Ron.

Harry se retourna vers Barbârum qui controlait les cerceaux aiguisés.

« FAITES ATTENTION MR WEASLEY ! » Dit Barbârum en haussant la voix pour que tout le monde entende. « VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS VOUS BLESSEZ AVANT MEME QUE L'EPREUVE COMMENCE. »

Ron sortit la baguette aussitôt et la pointa vers les disques tourbillonant !

« ACCIO BAGUETTE ! »

La baguette de Ron tomba alors de ses mains et se dirigea vers Cirkus qui était apparu de nulle part.

« DESOLE MONSIEUR WEASLEY MAIS CE N'EST PAS VOTRE TOUR ! » S'écria Cirkus d'un air amusé, en saisissant la baguette de Ron en vol. « C'EST À HARRY DE JOUER ! C'EST SON EPREUVE ! PAR CONTRE, JE VAIS FAIRE PARTICIPER TOUT LE MONDE ! ACCIO BAGUETTES ! »

Aussitôt toutes les baguettes des gryffondors ainsi que celle de Luna furent recueilli par Cirkus. Seul Harry restait armé. C'était une épreuve pour sa formation d'auror. Une épreuve pour lui. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« DESCENDEZ DE VOS BALAIS ! ATTERRISSEZ ! » Hurla Harry à ses camarades.

Tous amorcèrent une descente au sol rapidement mais leurs balais restaient suspendu à une dizaine de mètres du sol.

« JE NE PEUX PAS DESCENDRE PLUS BAS ! » S'écria Dean.

« Effectivement Mr Thomas. » dit le professeur Folet en pointant sa baguette. « Vous ne pourrez pas descendre plus bas, tant que Mr Potter n'aura pas terminé son épreuve. Vos balais sont sous mon contrôle. Vos vies ne tiennent plus qu'à la réussite de Mr Potter. »

Aldysse Folet leva les yeux au ciel en direction de Harry.

« Les règles du jeu sont simple, Mr Potter. Mr Cirkus et moi-même allons manipuler les balais de vos amis. Quand à Mr Barbârum, il dirigera les disques tranchants vers vos amis et vous-même. Vos attaques doivent se concentrez essentiellement sur les disques et vous ne pouvez jetez aucun sort sur Mr Cirkus, Mr Barbârum et moi-même. Oh ! J'oubliais ! Miss Lovegood sera aussi une des cibles même si elle est au sol. A vous de jouez ! »

Sans même laissez le temps à Harry de réfléchir les 3 disques se déplaçaient à une vitesse prodigieuse et les joueurs sur leur balais volaient a toute allures

« HARRY FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE ! » S'écria Seamus alors qu'un disque s'approchait dangereusement son balai.

« DESTRUCTO ! » Hurla Harry en pointant sa baguette sur le cerceau.

Le disque stoppa sa course, vibra fortement et explosa en plein ciel. Mais presque instantanément ce fut alors 2 disques tranchants qui renaissaient de la poudre du disque qui avait explosé.

« HARRY ! TU N'Y ARRIVERAS PAS COMME CA ! » Hurla Hermione. « IL Y A… »

« MISS GRANGER TAISEZ VOUS ! » S'écria Aldysse Folet. « SINON MR POTTER SERA RECALE DANS SON EPREUVE ! »

« HARRY ! » Cria Luna.

Un disque la poursuivait de près et Luna s'était mis à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Harry s'élança à sa poursuite. Il la rattrapa rapidement et la saisi par le bras pour la faire monter sur le balai.

« Harry ! Nous sommes trop lourd pour le balais tu ne pourra plus voler aussi rapidement ! Lache moi ! » Dit elle essouflée

« ACCROCHE TOI AU BALAI LUNA ! JE VAIS SAUTER !»

« NON ! »

Harry sauta de son balai volant à 5 mètres du sol dans une réception assez mauvaise. Il ressentie alors une douleur à la cheville mais sa préoccupation était tout autre. Les disques accéléraient leur vitesse et il ne pouvait pas les détruirent car la situation empirerait. En observant ainsi les autres, il en oubliait même que lui aussi pouvait être attaqué si bien qu'un disque passa près de lui et lui érafla la joue. Du sang s'écoulait alors abondement.

« GINNIE ! » hurla Neville.

Deux disques se dirigeaient à toute vitesses sur la sœur de Ron. Harry ne réfléchit pas et détruit un des disques qui se réduisit en poussière, mais laissant assez de temps à Neville de saisir le bras de Ginny et de s'enfuir avant que de 2 nouveaux disques apparaissent.

Il y avait a présent 5 disques de fer aiguisé poursuivant ses amis. Harry lui-même, ne pouvait plus se déplacer à cause de sa cheville. Comment stopper tout cela ?

C'est alors qu'Harry se souvint d'un désordre semblable durant un cours de défense contre les forces du mal alors que des lutins de Cornouaille mettaient à saque la salle de cours et Hermione avait.

« IMMOBILUS ! » Cria Harry en levant sa baguette au ciel.

Les disques s'immobilisèrent alors, bien que vibrant et tremblant. Ils ne faisaient aucun doute que le sortilège n'aurait qu'un effet provisoire sur ses disque en fer….des disques en fer.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au lac, non loin de là.

« Pour vaincre le fer, il faut qu'il rouille ! » Pensa Harry à haute voix.

D'un coup de baguette il dirigea les 6 disques dans le lac et attendit un instant. Tous regardèrent attentivement le lac espérant que le dernier geste de Harry eut l'effet escompté.

« TOUT LE MONDE DESCEND DE SON BALAIS ! EPREUVE TERMINE ! » Finit par dire le professeur Folet, tout en grattant sa feuille de parchemin avec sa plume.

Tous atterrirent au sol, essoufflé et visiblement soulagé. Luna se dirigea vers Harry.

« Oh quelle horreur ! » dit elle en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour le ramenez à la joue ensanglantée de Harry. « Ca va ? J'ai eu tellement peur ! »

« Ca va. » Menti Harry tout en ressentant une douleur grandissante à la cheville.

« Merci a tous pour votre participation. » Dit le professeur Folet sans levez son nez de sa feuille et sur un ton d'innocence.

« Ce sera toujours comme ça ? » demanda Seamus. « J'espère qu'on ne risquera plus notre peau à chaque fois que Harry ou Ron devront passer une épreuve ? »

« Vous ne risquiez rien Mr Finnigan ! Sinon Mr Potter n'aurait pas que la joue éraflée. Il n'aurait certainement plus de tête. »

Harry senti son cœur se crisper à ses paroles.

« De plus » continua Aldysse Folet « Chacun des participants aidant à la formation des aurors obtiennent certaines compensation. J'accorde donc 30 points à chacun d'entre vous et 5 gallions données par les fonds de formations aux aurors. »

« Cool ! » s'exclama Dean avec ironie. « Ca vallait presque le coup de se faire découper en petits morceaux »

« En attendant Mr Thomas, vous n'êtes pas exempté de cours. Alors vous et vos camarades, vous devriez allez rejoindre votre classe pendant que l'on discute avec Mr Potter. Miss Weasley ça va ? »

Ginny était très pâle et tremblait comme une feuille. Elle secoua la tête sans dire un mot.

« Hum ! Je suis désolé pour cette épreuve. C'est vrai que je ne vous ai pas manqué. J'éviterai donc de vous associer aux autres épreuves à l'avenir. Mr Londubat, pouvez vous accompagné Miss Weasley à l'infirmerie ? »

« Oui professeur. »

Tous commencèrent a rentré d'un pas lent vers le château, Neville aidant Ginny à avancer, les autres jetant des regards en arrière. Luna regarda Harry d'un air triste, le laissant blessé à contrecoeur. Harry lui sourit pour la rassurer et la regarda s'éloigner avec les autres.

« A nous ! » s'exclama le professeur Folet avec un air solennel.

Harry commençait à angoisser. La remarque qu'avait faite son professeur au sujet de sa blessure à la joue, n'annonçait rien de bon en ce qui concerne sa note.

« Vous avez raison d'être déçu. Ce n'est pas bon. » Dit elle en ayant probablement ressenti les impression de Harry.

« Aldysse tu exagères ! » Dit Cirkus.

« Ah parce que toi tu arriverai à agir en ayant plus de tête ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça, mais il a quand même respecté la première règle. Il a d'abord pensé à la sécurité des autres avant même de penser à la sienne en leur demandant de descendre de leur balai. Ca a été son premier réflexe. Et puis il a aussi donné son balai à Miss Lovegood et a fait une chute de 5 mètres pour la laisser sur le balai, ce qui était nettement plus sécurisant que de rester au sol. »

« Oui mais il a tellement penser aux autres qu'il ne s'est même pas soucié de sa propre vie. Or si il finissait décapité, et que personne ne pouvait se défendre, tout le monde serai mort.»

Cirkus soupira d'éxaspération.

« Tu en penses quoi Will ? » demanda Cirkus en se tournant vers Barbârum.

« J'aurai jamais pensé au lac personnellement. » répondit il. « C'est bien plus efficace que la situation à laquelle nous avions pensé. L'eau a ralenti les disques et le sortilège a été désagrégé par l'attaque chimique de l'eau sur le fer. Rien que pour ça je lui donnerai quelques points tout de même. »

« Moui… » fit le Professeur Folet sans réelle conviction. « Quel note vous donneriez ? »

« Je dira 70 à cause de la décapitation. Sinon les réactions étaient rapides, la protection des victimes était optimale aux vues de la situation. Mais bon il n'en reste pas moins qu'à cause de la chute il s'est fait très mal à la cheville apparemment alors qu'il aurait pu ralentir son atterrissage. »

« Basil ? » demanda Aldysse.

« 70 aussi…ça me paraît une note raisonnable. »

« pfff » fit le professeur Folet « Je ne vous ai pas engagé dans cette tâche pour que vous favorisiez votre protégé. Ca ne valait pas mieux que 60 points ! »

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu ne nous as pas engagé pour favoriser Harry mais parce que tu étais bien obligé. » Dit Cirkus en riant.

Aldysse Folet soupira.

« Note finale 65 points. » dit elle sur un ton d'exaspération. « Et encore je trouve cela bien généreux. Vous devriez aller faire soigner cette cheville et cette joue avant de retourner en cours. »

Aldysse Folet fit demi tour, toujours en grattant son parchemin avec sa plume, et se dirigeant vers le château.

Cirkus se retourna vers Harry et regarda la blessure à la joue.

« C'est pas joli ! » dit il. « Will, tu pourrais accompagné Harry ? »

« Tu as quelques chose à faire ? »

« Persuadez Aldysse de sortir avec moi ! » répondit Cirkus.

Barbârum se mit à rire.

« Tu changeras jamais ! »

« Jamais non ! » dit Cirkus en se dirigeant vers le château.

Harry regarda Barbârum dans un sourire timide.

« Mr Barbârum, j'aurais du avoir une plus mauvaise note n'est ce pas ? »

« Pour te dire vrai, même Aldysse a été assez généreuse avec toi. »

Harry soupira.

« Je ne devrai pas te dire ça » continua Barbârum. « Mais j'ai eu une épreuve similaire durant ma formation. Et d'après ce que je sais, Maugrey Fol œil a eu 50 à une épreuve similaire et Aldysse a eu 62. Moi même, je ne l'ai pas très bien réussi. Nous faisons tous la même erreur : Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que ce n'est pas parce que l'épreuve à l'air difficile, que la solution est aussi difficile. Il faut que tu cherches parfois la solution qui paraît la plus simple. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Bon vu qu'il n'y a que moi qui suis responsable ici, je vais t'aider à aller te soigner Harry. » dit Barbârum. « Cette petite conversation reste entre nous ? »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et sourit à Barbârum. Cette conversation avec le formateur de Ron l'avait soulagé. Tout n'étais donc pas perdu.


	80. Notre avenir n'est pas un jeu

Bon je m'excuse d'avance...il est 1h du mat chez moi je viens de finir mon chapitre et j'ai qu'une envie: dormir

donc je répondrai individuellement au review la prochaine fois.

Bon c'est un chapitre sans action (faut bien calmé un peu le tout ) mais beaucoup plus de réfléxion.

Accrochez vous ça peut paraitre compliqué (dites le moi si c'est vraiement trop compliqué.) mais Hermione avec son intelligence surnaturel débrousaille un peu le tout à la fin.

Sur ce bonne lecture...et je vais me souhaiter bonne nuit toute seule.

Chapitre 18 : Notre avenir n'est pas un jeu.

Après une rentrée quelques peu mouvementée, un mois s'écoula plus où moins normalement à Poudlard. L'arrivée de Neville dans l'équipe de Quidditch avait créé un vague de protestation chez les Gryffondor. Parallèlement, lorsque les autres maisons ont été au courant de la nomination de Neville, les chuchotements à son passage étaient incessants, teinté de moqueries. Harry s'en inquiétait. Le visage de Neville s'était assombri depuis qu'on parlait de lui dans les couloirs.

« Neville, s'il te plait, ne fait pas cette tête là. Je t'assure, tu es un très bon joueur ! » Lui dit Hermione pour le rassurer.

Neville soupira, regardant ses pieds.

Harry avait lui-même de la peine pour lui.

« Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps à attendre Neville. Tu es très bon je t'assure. Et personne ne pourra dire le contraire après notre match contre les Serpentards dans deux semaines. Tu vas leur clouer le bec. »

Neville se tourna vers Harry en lui faisant un timide sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. » dit il. « J'ai l'habitude. Et puis on est venu ici pour autre chose. »

Harry sortit le livre de l'espoir de son sac et le posa sur le bureau de la salle à la demande en soupirant.

« Ca fait un mois qu'on lit ce livre et ça nous a pas apporter grand chose. L'histoire des ancêtres de l'espoir n'est pas des plus réjouissant. »

« Ce sont aussi tes ancêtres !» fit remarquer Hermione.

« Si tu crois que ça me motive pour autant » dit Harry en ouvrant le livre.

L'alarme retentit alors. Harry referma son livre avec précipitation et le laissa tomber sous le bureau.

« Vous êtes encore là ? » demanda Ron en refermant la porte derrière lui, ce qui fit cessé le retentissement de l'alarme.

Tous observèrent Ron sans dire un mot. Il vint s'asseoir sur le divan et regarda autour de lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t'il.

« Rien rien ! » répondit Harry précipitamment.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Le visage de Ron se transforma.

« Je vous dérange ? » demanda t'il sur un ton sec.

« Non ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Alors pourquoi vous avez cessez de parler ? »

« Eh bien… »

« Harry c'est fini je ne te crois plus ! » s'exclama Ron « Ca fait un mois que j'aurais du avoir mon épreuve d'Auror. Je parle de celle que tu manigançais soi disant avec nos formateurs et je n'ai absolument rien eu. »

« Mais… »

« Ecoute ! » dit Ron en se relevant précipitamment. « Je ne suis pas dupe, ça fait un mois que je vous vois venir ici régulièrement et apparemment ce n'est pas pour un entraînement puisque que tu ne sembles jamais essoufflé. Alors dites moi la vérité : est ce que c'est Voldemort ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort ou est en train de mourir ? »

A la fin de cette dernière phrase, Neville, Hermione et Harry relevèrent la tête vers Ron d'un air surpris.

Ron s'étonnant de cette réaction se mit à les dévisager.

« C'est ça alors ? Quelqu'un va mourir ? » Dit il avec étonnement. « Harry, c'est toi ? En Transylvanie, on a entendue dire Tonks que tu étais proche de la mort. C'est ça ? »

Harry secoua la tête énergiquement.

« Ecoute Ron… » Fit Hermione en se levant et en se dirigeant vers lui.

« C'est toi ? Hermione ! » Dit Ron lentement. « Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Le regard de Ron se mit a brillé. Sa respiration devînt saccadée.

« Alors c'est pour ça… » Murmura t'il « C'est pour ça que tu m'as rejeté ? »

Hermione se mit a soufflé.

« Ron. Sort d'ici ! » Dit elle.

« Dis moi la vérité ! »

« Cette histoire ne te concerne pas et ne te concernera jamais. Si tu veux savoir, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Mais comme tu es têtu alors je te le dit franchement : Je ne t'aime plus et c'est pour ça que je t'ai quitté. Maintenant, Neville, Harry et moi étions en train de discuter de choses qui ne te concernent pas et nous aimerions rester seuls. »

Ron tenta de capter le regard de Harry qui détourna les yeux.

« Sort. » répéta une nouvelle fois Hermione.

Ron fit quelque pas en arrière puis se retourna vers la porte qu'il franchi sans même se retourner.

Hermione se retourna vers Harry et Neville.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'en tienne pas à ça. »

« Il fallait s'y attendre » dit Harry. « On aurait du lui dire dès le début. Luna aussi d'ailleurs. Elle ne dit rien, elle ne me fait aucune remarque, mais je vois bien qu'elle sait qu'on lui cache quelque chose. »

« Alors pourquoi vous ne dîtes rien ? » demanda Neville. « Je suis sûre que Dumbledore ne serait pas contre. Après tout, ils ont aussi accès à cette salle. Ils devaient se douter qu'on aurait pas pu leur cacher bien longtemps tout ça. »

« Tu as sûrement raison. » dit Harry. « J'en parlerai à Dumbledore tout de même. »

« Ils ne doivent pas être au courant ! » S'exclama vivement Hermione.

Harry regarda Hermione. Cette réaction très vive était accompagnée d'un léger tremblement de ses mains qu'elle contrôla rapidement. Mais Harry eut le temps de s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ron a raison n'est ce pas ? » demanda Harry. « Tu penses être la clé ? »

Hermione s'assit sur le fauteuil et pencha sa tête en arrière.

« Lors du buffet d'entrée à Poudlard, la clé s'est reconnu. Aldysse Folet, elle-même, l'a ressenti. » dit elle « Comme j'étais au courant de cette histoire, il y a tout de même un risque assez grand que ce soit moi. Mais le principal c'est de lire le livre pour vaincre définitivement Voldemort. Si je suis la clé, je mourrai en paix si tu es prêt. »

« Et Ron, il sera prêt tu penses ? » dit Neville. « Ne crois tu pas qu'il aurait préférer profiter pleinement de ces derniers moments ? »

La franchise de Neville fit redresser Hermione de sa chaise.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre Neville ! » soupira Hermione. « Harry s'il te plaît commence la lecture, sinon on sera venu ici pour rien.»

Harry ramassa le livre au sol en regardant Hermione, qui posait son regard sur la fenêtre, comme pour l'éviter.

« Si je me souviens bien. » Dit il en parcourant des yeux la page « Nous en étions à la naissance de Rê'um… je vais reprendre la lecture »

_Rê'um est né. La pesante présence familiale et son héritage de grands seigneurs sorciers l'assommèrent dès les premières heures de sa vie. Il aurait voulu avoir une vie ordinaire, mais dans une famille si extraordinaire est ce réellement possible ?non jamais. Cet héritage était trop lourd à porter. Tellement de choses dépendait de lui. Il avait été élevé dans un esprit de justice, d'amour et de tolérance. Mais en ce qui concerne sa vie, il n'y avait ni justice, ni tolérance, ni même amour. Sa vie était stricte. Il vivait pour les autres mais pas pour lui-même._

_Le destin a voulu faire de lui l'un des plus puissant sorciers qu'il existe. A sa naissance l'hirondelle de la bienveillance se posa près de lui et lui offrit tout les pouvoirs de la nature. Un pouvoir remarquable semblait l'avoir enveloppé comme un linge blanc enveloppant un bébé. La vie publique l'écoeurait, sa colère montait en lui. Il se connaissait si mal, il ne voyait en lui que le reflet que lui donnait son entourage : Celui d'un homme redonnant amour et espoir aux autres. Si bien que le don que la nature lui avait donné lui semblait être la pire des malédictions. Il était tout pour les autres et rien pour lui-même._

_Jusqu'au jour dit de ces 11 ans, l'oiseau s'envola de son nid, emporté par cette soif de liberté, si jeune et pourtant déjà si marqué par la vie. Cet enfant renia son nom jusqu'à son nouveau baptême… Cet enfant c'est moi._

« Ca va commencé a devenir intéressant » dit Hermione en sortant de son sac un bloc note et un crayon. « Continu Harry. »

_De mon envol s'ensuit une longue période de méditations avec les esprits et les hommes, qui s'étaient déjà regroupé dans une profonde forêt, loin du monde cupide._

_La guerre faisait rage en ces temps impurs. La terre tremblait sous mes pieds. Les hommes ruinaient l'harmonie des peuples par sa cupidité. Ils reniaient les Esprits immatériels de leur société. Pour eux ils n'étaient que des moralisateurs. Leur sagesse n'était rien fasse à la richesse. _

_Les Esprits aussi était plein de rancœur. Le pêché de l'envie les pris soudainement. Jalousie face à la non possession. Jalousie face au fait qu'il ne pouvait rien contrôler, ne rien manipuler. Jalousie de la matérialité._

_Dans cette forêt, J'ai rencontré Estencela qui devint rapidement ma meilleure amie. Elle était profondément affaiblie lorsqu'elle nous a rejoins. Elle avait la capacité de lire dans les esprits et dans les hommes, toute leurs pensées. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas cela était une bénédiction. Mais connaître toute les horreurs de la guerre lui était insupportables. Elle avait subit les pires châtiments par les hommes et avait été totalement renié de la communauté des sorciers, qui trouvait qu'elle se liait trop d'amitié et éprouvait trop de sympathie envers les esprits plus sages et plus réfléchis. _

_Elle était d'une intelligence rare et apprécier des esprits de notre monde car sa vision des choses était totalement immatérielle. Elle se serait sans conteste débarrassée de son corps si elle en avait le pouvoir. Mais à ce moment là, cela était totalement impossible. Car un homme en perdant son corps, perdait aussi son esprit dans le néant, l'un et l'autre ne pouvant survivre seul chez l'homme._

_Le monde fut envahi par l'envie. Seul notre petite communauté au milieu de la forêt gardait son calme et sa tranquillité. Bel et douce était notre forêt._

_Rapidement, notre communauté pris de l'ampleur. Esprits ayant besoin de calme, hommes rejetant la matérialité, nous ont rejoins._

_Warel arriva un beau jour d'automne. Il était le plus marginal d'entre nous. Restant dans un cocon de soie, souvent perché dans un arbre en communion totale avec la nature. Pendant longtemps son pouvoir me fut inconnu. C'était pour moi un marginal dans une communauté de marginaux. Jamais je n'aurais pu me douter de son pouvoir si grand. Il contrôlait le temps sans pouvoir le saisir. Il m'a raconté son histoire. Harcelé par les hommes qui souhaitait contrôler leur temps. Harcelé par les esprits pour qui son pouvoir était la pire des malédictions. J'étais devenu son confident, je le comprenais. J'avais moi-même été harcelé dans mon enfance._

_Ce fut le tour ensuite de Kilandrin de nous rejoindre. C'était un enfant de la guerre, un enfant de la mort. Seul survivant de sa famille. Il était peu bavard, visiblement traumatisé. Elevé par une escadre d'hommes qui se servait de lui pour agir contre les esprits, il était capable de sentir une goutte de sang à des kilomètres. C'était quelqu'un de faible et de manipulable. Mais au fond de lui bouillonnaient une rage intense et une colère héritée de la guerre. Nous avions récupéré son corps à une vingtaine de lieux de notre forêt. Il respirait à peine. Jamais il ne m'a raconté son histoire._

_Il créa d'énorme problème dans notre communauté. Il avait des opinions bien tranchées sur les esprits de part son éducation. Nous lui avons tout appris. Nous l'avons consolé._

_Estencela s'attacha plus particulièrement à lui. Comme une mère, elle le sera dans ses bras, comme une sœur elle devint son confident. Ils n'en restèrent pas là. _

_Il aurait du la haïr car s'était une alliée des esprits. Mais il l'aimait. Profondément. Intensément. Un amour si pur si frais, que je les enviais._

_La tranquillité de notre forêt ne dura pas bien longtemps. La peste de la guerre s'installa et bientôt, Estencela, Warel, Kilandrin et moi-même, nous nous sommes rendus compte que plus rien ne pouvait être fait pour faire régner la paix dans ce monde. Alors nous avons parlé pendant des jours et des jours pour trouver la solution. Elle nous paru claire : il fallait séparer hommes et esprits._

_Nous rassemblâmes tous nos pouvoirs pour créer un autre monde identique. Cela a pris plusieurs mois. Vint alors le jour fatidique : qui devait partir vers ce monde neuf ?_

_Comme nous n'avons pas pu nous mettre d'accord sur ce point, nous avons encore travaillé et réutilisé nos pouvoirs. Ainsi il fut décidé que les esprits partirai dans le monde neuf, mais que les hommes, mortels, partirais là bas sous forme d'esprits, lorsque leurs corps malades ou fatigué étaient trop faibles et mourraient._

_Quand cela fut fait, l'heure des séparations sonna.Pour nous quatre ce fut le déchirement. Mais pour Estencela et Kilandrin ce fut pire encore._

_Il fut décidé que Warel resterait dans le monde temporel et représenterai les hommes. Son pouvoir a été jugé plus utile parmi eux._

_Kilandrin sensible à la mort a décidé de garder la porte qui séparait les 2 mondes._

_Estencela souffrant de l'opinion des hommes sur elle, voulu rester près des esprits._

_Tous avait trouvé leur place. Mais j'étais perdu. Je ne me sentais ni homme ni esprit. Je voulais vivre pour moi et non pour les autres. Mais comme d'habitude on a choisi mon destin._

_Après que la clé fut trouvée, Warel s'occupa du monde des hommes. Il ressentait déjà, que cette séparation était provisoire. Il savait qu'un jour, ils auraient besoin l'un de l'autre._

_Kilandrin se posta devant la porte, attendant l'arrivée des esprits._

_Estencela, elle, devait rejoindre l'autre monde. Mais son corps lui ne pouvait pas y entrer. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution : Il fallait qu'elle meurt._

_Kilandrin refusa de tuer celle qu'il aimait. Warel qui représentait les hommes, fut jugé comme trop lié au monde des mortels pour attaquer l'esprit. Estencela voulu se donner la mort, mais les représentants de l'esprit étaient contre : cela démontrai sa faiblesse et il était hors de question de montrer une quelconque faiblesse face aux hommes._

_Il ne restait plus que moi. J'étais symbole de Justice et d'Espoir pour tous les peuples. Dans un dernier geste d'amitié, Estencela me regarda et me dit :_

_« Lorsque je reviendrai Rê'um, je reviendrai en faisant en sorte que pour une fois, tu bénéficies en premiers des bénéfices apporté par mon retour. Tu as fait tellement pour les autres, qu'il est temps que l'on fasse quelque chose pour toi. »_

_Elle salua Warel amicalement, mais avec le détachement qui s'imposait entre Homme et Esprit qu'ils représentaient._

_Elle se retourna vers Kilandrin, contrôla une partie de ses pouvoirs dans sa main et la posa sur son cœur et lui dit._

_« Même dans l'autre monde tu ressentiras mes sentiments. Je te donne une partie de mon pouvoir. Prends en soin. »_

_Estencela se retourna vers moi et me fit signe qu'elle était prête. Je saisi ma baguette et je la tuai de sang froid._

Harry cessa sa lecture et regarda les autres en ayant une boule dans le ventre.

Après un instant de silence, Hermione pris la parole.

« On va s'arrété là pour mettre un peu les choses au clair. » dit elle avec une voix faible.

Elle reprit ses notes et tourna les feuillet de son bloc note en griffonnant quelques mots de ci de là.

« Nous avons donc plus d'information en ce qui concerne les 4 sorciers » continua t'elle. « Rê'um était donc l'Espoir et je pense…enfin…d'après ce qu'il a écrit…je pense que son histoire et la tienne se ressemble un peu, au moins au début. »

Harry un peu troublé hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Il l'a dit lui-même au début du livre » fit Harry d'une petite voix « Voici ma vie, telle sera la tienne. »

« C'est vrai » dit Hermione. « Et si on met en parallèle ce passage avec celui de Godric Gryffondor, ça paraît être dans la même ligné. Vous êtes bien de la même famille.»

Hermione feuilleta à nouveau son bloc note dans un silence complet.

« En ce qui concerne Estencela…l'esprit donc… Rê'um a du la tuer. Elle arrivait à lire parfaitement dans les penser des autres. Comme Cirkus le fait avec nous. Mais Estencela n'a pas eu d'enfant, car un esprit ne peut pas avoir de descendant. Cirkus n'est donc pas un descendant d'Estencela. C'est Estencela qui a prit possession du corps de Cirkus et qui doit partager son esprit avec l'esprit de Cirkus. »

« Elle aurait pu avoir un enfant avec Kilandrin non ? » demanda Neville.

« Ca me paraît peu probable » répondit Hermione. « Elle n'aurait pas fait un don d'une partie de son pouvoir à Kilandrin, mais plus à son enfant si c'était le cas. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais Kilandrin reçoit une partie des pouvoirs de son amie pour ressentir les sentiments d'Estencela : Kilandrin devient empathe comme le professeur Folet. »

« Si je suis bien les évènements » repris Neville. « Les descendants de Rê'um sont Godric Gryffondor, la mère de Harry et Harry lui-même. Le descendant de Kilandrin est donc Salazar Serpentard et Aldysse Folet ? »

« Hé bien logiquement c'est ça oui. » dit Hermione.

« Et donc il y aurait alors un lien de parenté entre Aldysse Folet et Voldemort c'est ça ? » fit Harry.

« J'ai bien peur que oui. » dit Hermione. « Je n'aime pas faire de préjugés mais ce lien ne me plaît pas. »

Harry soupira.

« J'ai du mal à y croire. » fit Harry. « Il faudrait peut être vérifier. C'est quelqu'un qui paraît être de confiance. »

« …Mais qui est à Serpentard. » remarqua Neville.

« Bon…il nous faudra donc étudier le cas du professeur Folet alors. » dit Hermione. « Reste Warel qui représente les hommes et qui se retrouve être l'ancêtre de Helga poufsouffle. C'est quelqu'un _qui contrôlait le temps sans pouvoir le saisir_. Qu'est ce que ça peut vouloir bien dire ? Et qui pourrait avoir un tel pouvoir ? »

Au même instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry rangea son livre précipitamment dans un tiroir du bureau alors que la porte s'ouvrit et que l'alarme retentit.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Bonjour ! » dit le Professeur Dumbledore. « Je suis ravis de voir que vous prenez ce livre au sérieux. La lecture avance ? »

« Oui…oui… » Dit Harry encore sous le coup de la surprise.

« Bien. Quand vous aurez fini le livre vous viendrez me parlez de tout ça dans mon bureau. Je ne suis pas venu vous parlez de ça aujourd'hui. »

Dumbledore alla s'installer sur le divan à côté de Neville qui s'était levé ainsi que les autres en signe de politesse.

« Asseyez vous ! » dit Dumbledore. « Je voulais juste vous parlez de Mr Weasley. »

« Ron ? » demanda Hermione avec étonnement. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Oh non rassurez vous Miss Granger ! » dit Dumbledore. « Il est venu dans mon bureau parce qu'ils s'inquiétait pour vous trois et qu'il se sent totalement inutile, tout en sachant qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. »

« Ron est venu vous parlez ? »

« Oui Harry. Il n'est pas du genre a venir parler d'un soucis avec un de ces professeurs mais là il est vraiment très inquiet a votre sujet et ça l'a poussé à venir me parler. »

« Nous ne voulions pas lui dire professeur Dumbledore. » Dit Hermione. « Si c'était lui la clé… »

« Ron n'est pas la clé. » intervint Dumbledore « Pas plus que vous Miss Granger. »

« Comment le savez vous ? » demanda Harry.

« Parce que la clé est venue me voir et récupérer son livre. » dit tranquillement Dumbledore.

« Vous…mais…qui est ce ? » bégaya Harry.

« Si je pouvais vous le dire, je le ferai. » dit Dumbledore en se levant de son siège. « Seulement ce sont les quatre sorciers qui doivent découvrir qui est la clé en temps voulu. Peut être serait il temps de dire à Mr Weasley et aux autres personnes ayant accès en ces lieux la vérité. Cela leur épargnerait bien des inquiétudes. Cependant je dois bien vous dire une chose : Harry tu me déçois. »

« Professeur…en quoi je… »

« Un auror doit se méfier de tout. Tu as été surpris de me voir ici et cela ne t'a pas empêché de me parler de tout ça alors que je t'avais expressément bien précisé que le seul endroit où tu dois me parler c'était dans mon bureau et que seul Miss Folet et Messieurs Cirkus et Barbârum peuvent vous parler ici. Qui te dis que je suis bien le véritable professeur Dumbledore ? »

Harry ne su quoi répondre.

« Heureusement pour toi que ce n'est pas une épreuve à ton évaluation d'auror tu l'aurais complètement raté. Cela vaut aussi pour vous deux Miss Granger et Mr Londubat. Si vous voulez entrer dans l'Ordre du phénix, ce n'est sûrement pas de cette manière. »

Le professeur Dumbledore se dirigea alors vers la porte d'un pas lent.

« Vous pouvez en parlez à Mr Weasley ainsi qu'a sa sœur et à Miss Lovegood, et tenez vous en donc a ce que dit le livre et à ce qu'on vous demande. Cette histoire n'est pas un risque seulement pour toi Harry ou pour la clé. C'est le monde qui est en danger. Car le seul moyen de vaincre le mal dans les deux mondes c'est que les 4 sorciers et la clé se retrouvent enfin. Tu devrais aller parler à ton formateur Harry. Il a des choses à t'apprendre en ce qui concerne le monde des esprits. Peut être que tu prendras cette affaire plus au sérieux après celà. »

Dumbledore s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna vers les 3 élèves.

« Je ne veux pas vous paraître sévère, mais ne prenez cela comme un jeu. Nous en sommes très loin. »

L'horloge de la salle à la demande tinta les 8 heures du soir. Dumbledore se mit à sourire.

« Huit heures. » dit il. « C'est l'heure de l'épreuve de Mr Weasley. J'ai parié avec le professeur Trelawney une carte de chocogrenouille extrêmement rare sur une de ces ancêtres. J'espère que je vais gagné. »

Dumbledore quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry était amère. D'après les remarques que venaient de lui faire Dumbledore, il était temps pour lui de se remettre en question.


	81. Les ravages de Ron

Voilàvoilà! excuser moi d'avoir été aussi longue mais avec mon poste de bibliothécaire sur le site Poudlard. org qui a réouvert le 16 avril dernier j'ai été débordée

Voilà donc un chapitre que j'avais hate d'écrire (comme le suivant que j'adore...enfin tout ce qui concerne ron j'adore )

Merci encore pour toute les reviews, j'adore toujour autant merci pour votre patience.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 19 : Les ravages de Ron.

Après que Dumbledore soit parti, Harry ne cessait de penser aux remarques qu'on lui avait faites. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait une erreur.

Jusque là, il était certain de pouvoir assumer ses tâches en tant que membres de l'ordre du phénix. Mais cela se révélait plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Peut être que c'était trop difficile pour lui.

Harry marchait en direction de son dortoir, la tête baissé et plongée dans ses pensées, la présence d'Hermione et de Neville à côté de lui était imperceptible, si ce n'est les bruits de pas résonnant dans les couloirs et un murmures lointain.

En arrivant près de la tour des gryffondor, l'accumulation d'élève était un peu plus nombreuse.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hermione en se frayant un chemin « Laissez moi passer je suis préfète…pardon »

Harry la suivi de près. Les élèves de Gryffondor se bousculaient à l'entrée de la tour sans entrer.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hermione.

« On nous interdit d'entrer. » Répondit Dean. « Ordre du professeur Folet. »

« Où est elle ? »

Dean montra du doigt le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Elle nous a interdit de rentrer tant qu'elle ne sera pas sortie. »

Au même instant le portrait de la grosse dame coulissa, et Aldysse Folet en sortit en griffonant de sa plume un morceau de parchemin, les lunettes posées sur son nez suivi de près par Barbârum.

« Merci de votre patience élève de Gryffondors.» dit le professeur Folet. « Je rajoute 50 points à votre maison pour avoir attendu ici calmement le temps que Mr Weasley passe son épreuve. »

Les soupirs d'impatiences disparurent aussitôt à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, remplacé par des exclamations de joie.

« Ca valait le coup d'attendre » dit Seamus en entrant dans la salle commune des gryffondor. « Enfin peut être pas tant que ça… » Finit il par dire lentement, restant bouche bée.

La salle commune avait été littéralement ravagée. Les vases anciens étaient tous brisés, les vitrines saccagées, les canapés et fauteuils renversés et les cousins étaient lacérés au point qu'il n'en restait plus aucune trace. Seule quelques plumes voletant dans la pièce rappelaient leur existence.

Ron au milieu de la pièce un sourire en coin souffla délicatement sur la plume qui venait de se déposer sur nez. Il déposa ensuite sa baguette derrière son oreille avec un air satisfait en regardant les alentours.

« Par Merlin ! » S'exclama Hermione. « Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

« Rien de particulier. » dit Ron sur un ton neutre. « J'ai passé une épreuve, mais je ne peux rien dire…Sur ce, je vais me coucher. Je pense que les elfes passeront cette nuit faire le ménage. Bonne nuit ! »

Ron grimpa les escaliers sans dire un mot de plus.

« Hum…Ron ne devrait pas se réjouir trop vite. » dit Babârum qui se trouvait juste derrière Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna vers le formateur de Ron avec un air interrogateur.

« Il m'a cependant bien surpris ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on donne 95/100 à l'épreuve qu'on vient de lui faire passer. »

« Tant que ça ? » S'étonna Harry tout en regardant le désordre autours de lui.

« Rapidité d'intervention, efficacité, aucune panique, pas de blessures...un sortilège simple et efficace mais auquel on ne pense pas souvent sous la panique. Franchement, à part un peu de désordre apparent, je n'ai rien à dire. »

Barbârum regarda sa montre un instant.

« Déjà 21 heure! » s'exclama t'il. « Ne vous occupez pas du désordre et frayez vous un chemin jusqu'à votre dortoir. Allez ! »

En effet avec tout le désordre de la pièce, atteindre les escaliers menant aux dortoirs n'était pas des plus facile.

Harry monta les escaliers de son dortoir avec ses compagnons de chambrer, encore un peu perturbé de l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec Ron dans la journée.

Mais bientôt cela serait fini. Oui bientôt il saura la vérité.

Avec une certaine appréhension il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Ron était là. Comme à son habitude, il était allongé sur son lit, pensif et regardant le plafond mais avec un léger sourire.

Harry resta un peu à l'écart alors que tout les autres se précipitèrent sur Ron pour savoir ce qui c'était passé.

« Je voudrais bien vous le dire mais officiellement je n'ai pas le droit. » Dit Ron sur un ton de fierté. « Enfin autant vous dire, que ça n'as pas été facile au début mais j'ai su rapidement quoi faire. »

Harry esquissa un sourire en direction de Ron dont le regard se figea un instant en sa direction, mais qui se consacra rapidement aux questions des autres compagnons de chambrer.

Harry décida de se mettre un peu à l'écart du groupe, un peu mal à l'aise, il prit un livre puis s'installa sur son lit, quand il aperçut un lettre sur son oreiller qui lui était adressé.

_Cher Harry,_

_Ca te dirait demain, si on allait passer un peu de temps dans la Salle à la demande sans pour autant réviser ? Juste pour passer un peu de temps tout les deux. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu cette occasion. Ca reste entre nous d'accord ?_

_Je te dis à demain donc. Rendez vous devant le tableau de Circée à l'étage de la salle à la demande vers 11h30._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Luna_

Harry esquissa un sourire. Luna allait sûrement lui faire oublié tout ses soucis.

Le lendemain après son derniers cours de la matinée, Harry s'échappa le plus discrètement possible et d'un pas léger vers son lieu de rendez vous. Il s'étonna de s'être débarrassé des questions de Hermione et Neville qui l'aurait probablement forcé à travailler sur le livre.

Il n'avait pas osé parler à Ron depuis hier, et Ron lui-même semblait l'ignorer. Il avait un peu de peine à ce sujet. Il devenait assez urgent de lui parler de cela… D'ailleurs il comptait parlé à Luna aujourd'hui même. C'était la bonne occasion.

En s'approchant du tableau de Circée, Harry sursauta au bruit d'une alarme assourdissante. Sans même réfléchir, il couru vers la salle à la demande. Qui était là bas ?

En s'approchant, Harry vit que la porte était grande ouverte, il entra dans la salle, avec précipitation et senti la porte claqué derrière lui, ce qui lui causa un sursaut.

« Et de 3 ! » dit Luna qui s'était caché derrière la porte et l'avait refermé. « Le compte y est. »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

Sans même laisser le temps à Harry de s'exprimer, Luna lui fit signe de regarder le divan se trouvant en face de Harry. Hermione et Neville s'y trouvait dessus, têtes baissées, alors que Ginny et Ron se trouvait en face d'eux, debout, avec un air déterminé.

« On va peut être savoir ce qui se passe maintenant ! » dit Ginny « J'en ai un peu marre des cachotteries. »

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce complot ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Ils ne veulent pas nous croire quand on leur dit qu'on avait l'intention de tout leur révéler depuis hier après que Dumbledore soit passé. » dit Neville en regardant du coin de l'oeil Ginny qui semblait sur les nerfs.

Harry se retourna vers Luna en lui faisant un timide sourire.

« Crois moi, je t'aurais tout dis aujourd'hui Luna. »

« Mais tu voyais bien que j'étais inquiète…je ne voulais rien te demander mais après ce que ma dit Ron hier… »

« Je lui ai dit que quelqu'un allait mourir. C'est bien la vérité n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Ron.

Harry a regret hocha la tête en prenant la main de Luna.

« Nous ne savons pas qui encore. On ferait mieux de s'asseoir, et on va tout vous expliquer. »

Harry fit apparaître un canapé en face de l'autre où Luna Ron et Ginny s'installèrent puis Harry s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

« On commence par quoi ? » demanda Harry en regardant Neville et Hermione.

« Je crois... » dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. « Je pense que je devrai peut être leur montrer…ce que je sais faire d'abord…pour leur dire comment j'ai pu écouter certaines conversations. »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

Hermione dévisagea les 3 personnes en face d'elle puis se concentra pour se transformer en petite chouette avant de s'envoler pour faire le tour de la pièce. Ginny, Ron et Luna restèrent bouche bée face à la transformation d'Hermione et à son envol. Puis la petite chouette regagna sa place sur son divan et se retransforma.

Pendant un instant, on aurait presque pu entendre une mouche volée.

Puis Ron posa ses mains sur son visage.

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! Mais quel imbécile je fais ! » dit il en levant les yeux sur Hermione. « Alors tu as entendu toutes les âneries que je disais à chaque fois que tu étais… Mais je n'en pensais pas un mot, tu le sais bien ! Et moi qui croyait que… »

Hermione baissa les yeux, le regard triste.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, quand ça allait mal ? On aurait pu éviter de perdre tout ce temps ! Tu t'entraînais n'est ce pas ? Tu voulais nous faire une surprise ?»

Ron s'agenouilla près d'Hermione qui hocha la tête. Il lui saisit la main et lui dit.

« Chère mademoiselle que j'ai tant blessé par mes paroles stupides. Je suis effondrez en sachant que tout est ma faute. Voudriez vous bien me pardonner un jour ? Signé un véritable imbécile sans cœur. »

Hermione fit un large sourire qui s'affaissa presque immédiatement. Elle ôta sa main de celle de Ron puis détourna son regard d'un geste vif. Ron lui-même eut un regard d'incompréhension.

« Harry est ce que tu peux continuer l'histoire, s'il te plait. » dit Hermione avec des tremolos dans la voix.

Harry regarda Ron un instant qui semblait surpris de la réaction d'Hermione. Celui ci alla se rasseoir tout en essayant de capter le regard de la jeune fille.

Harry commença alors a raconter ce que Hermione avait entendu dans le grenier puis fit le lien avec le conte, et commença à raconter toute l'histoire ainsi que les rôles de Cirkus et de Aldysse Folet. Il en arriva alors au point où le choipeau magique chantait sa chanson de début d'année.

« Et puis en début d'année, » Dit Harry. « Le choipeau a chanté sa chanson et Aldysse Folet à dit que la clé s'était reconnu, qu'elle l'avait entendu pleurer et se reconnaître. La chanson disait… »

« La chanson disait que nous avons tous une petite clé ouvrant une voie » Dit Ron dont le regard avait totalement changé. « …je sais…je viens tout à coup de comprendre beaucoup de choses. »

Ron pris tout à coup un regard sévère et se leva du divan très rapidement pour se diriger vers le bureau, se retrouvant ainsi dos aux autres.

« Espèce de salle menteuse et hypocrite. Tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à toi depuis le début ! » Dit Ron sur un ton sec.

C'est alors qu'Hermione à côté de Harry s'effondra en larme. Neville s'approcha alors d'elle pour la réconforté.

« Ron ! » dit Harry en se levant « Tu… »

« Le soir de la cérémonie du choipeau magique j'avais décidée d'établir une meilleure relation avec elle. » dit Ron. « Après que nous nous soyons occupés des premières années, nous avons parler ensemble. Je lui ai dis ce jour là que la chanson du choipeau magique ressemblait étrangement à un conte que ma grand-mère me racontait quand j'étais petit. J'aimais beaucoup ma grand-mère. A chaque fois qu'elle me racontait cette histoire, elle me disait : « Ron, toi aussi tu as une petite clé en toi ouvrant une voie. » »

Hermione redoubla le flot de larmes alors que Ron se retournant vers les autres, semblait totalement impassible.

« J'aimais tellement ma grand-mère, que ce soir là quand j'ai entendu le choipeau, j'avais été très marqué. Je me suis reconnu dans cette chanson. Et tout ce que Hermione a trouvé à me dire c'est que c'était une coïncidence. »

Ron soupira d'énervement. Il semblait bouillir de l'intérieur.

« Depuis le début, tu as cru que c'était moi la clé n'est ce pas ? Tu en étais convaincue ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas et continua de pleurer.

« Et comme par hasard, vous vous décidez à nous parler depuis hier après une visite de Dumbledore. Je vous parie qu'il a dit quelque chose qui l'a soulagé, parce que à partir de cet instant, elle savait que ce n'était pas moi la clé ! »

Après un léger silence. Harry murmura.

« Dumbledore a dit qu'on pouvait vous en parler et que la clé avait été prendre son livre. » dit il lentement. « C'est donc que aucun de vous trois n'êtes la clé…car vous n'étiez au courant de rien. »

« Ce qui explique mon message d'hier soir venant d'Hermione en disant qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle m'avait dit hier et aussi qu'elle regrettait notre séparation. Elle m'a donné rendez vous, pour qu'on puisse parler ensemble. »

« Ron je… »

« Tais toi Hermione ! Tais toi tu n'as plus rien à me dire ! » Dit Ron sur un ton sec. «Espèce de salle égoiste, tu voulais m'oublier parce que si je mourrais ça aurait été plus facile pour toi. Tu crois franchement que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège. »

« Ron ! » dit Hermione d'une voix faible. « Ce n'est pas ça je te jure que… »

« TAIS TOI ! TAIS TOI SALLE MENTEUSE ! TAIS TOI SALLE EGOISTE ! TU CROIS POUVOIR ME FAIRE GOBER N'IMPORTE QUOI ENCORE ? TU VEUX SAVOIR ? J'AI HONTE POUR NOTRE MAISON QUE QUELQU'UN COMME TOI EN FASSE PARTIE ! GRYFFONDOR REGROUPE LES PLUS COURAGEUX ! ET TU N'ES QU'UNE LARVE INSENSIBLE ! TU ME DEGOUTES ET TU SAIS QUOI ? J'ARRIVE MÊME PLUS À TE REGARDER ! TA SIMPLE PRESENCE DANS LA MÊME PIECE QUE MOI ME DEGOUTE ! D'AILLEURS JE M'EN VAIS ! »

Ron se précipita vers la porte en claquant celle-ci si violement derrière lui, si fort que le cadre se trouvant près de celle-ci tomba au sol, réduit en miette. Un silence de plomb régna dans la salle entrecoupée par les larmes d'Hermione.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça » dit Ginny à Harry d'une voix faible. « Je vais essayer de le calmer. »

Ginny se dépécha alors de sortir de la pièce.

Luna fit un regard attristé à Harry et lui pris discrètement la main.

« Tu croyais que c'était lui ? » demanda Harry doucement.

Hermione hocha la tête en essayant de sécher ses larmes.

« Mais…ce n'était pas pour ça…Ce n'était pas pour les raisons qu'il a dites…je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que ce soit pour ça ! »

« Harry ? » demanda Luna d'une voix douce. « Tu as cru aussi que moi… »

« J'ai pensé à tout… J'ai pensé au pire. »

Luna posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« C'est tellement triste que quelqu'un doivent mourir pour que Voldemort puisse être vaincu » murmura t'elle.

Hermione continuai de pleurer alors que Neville essayait de la consoler.

« Ca passera. » lui dit il. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger. On essayera de lui parler. »

« Je…je l'ai jamais vu comme ça » dit Hermione en étranglant un sanglot. « Il…il.. »

C'est alors qu'une énorme explosion venant retentit faisant trembler le château tout entier, suivit de bris de verre, et d'un énorme bruit sourd comme si quelque chose d'énorme venait de tomber.

Harry se précipitât vers la fenêtre sans rien voir d'anormal.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Luna apeurée.

« Ca vient de l'autre côté du château. » répondit Harry. « Allons voir ! »

Harry et Luna sortirent de la salle pour se rendre dans le grand hall d'un pas rapide. Un grand nombre d'étudiants étaient là, accompagné d'un grand brouhaha.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Luna. « Liliana et Mark sont là bas près du pilier. Allons leur demander ce qui se passe. »

Essayant de se frayez un chemin parmi la foule, Harry fit un signe à son cousin qui s'approcha lui aussi.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est Ron ! » dit Mark. « Il est devenu fou. Il a déraciné le Saule cogneur en jetant un puissant sortilège dessus. Mais qu'est ce qui lui a prit ! Il va se faire renvoyer de Poudlard, c'est certain ! »

La foule s'écarta alors laissant passé le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Macgonagal et Aldysse Folet qui entouraient Ron, gardant la tête baissée pour l'emmener probablement dans le bureau du directeur.

« Ca va chauffer ! » dit Mark. « En plus d'être renvoyé de Poudlard, Il risque de ne plus pouvoir être Auror. »

Harry suivit Ron du regard pensant lui aussi, que Ron ne resterai pas bien longtemps à Poudlard.

« Il faut qu'on parle à Dumbledore. » dit Harry. « Je vais parler à Cirkus pour lui dire ce qui s'est passé. Ron ne doit pas partir ! »


	82. Réparer l'irréparable

Bon voilà un new chapitre. je préviens que'il n'y en aura pas denouveau avant 2 semaine pour cause de partiel

Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre 20 : Réparer l'irréparable.

Harry se fraya rapidement un chemin dans la foule encore dense laissant les autres sur place. Il grimpa les grands escaliers, à la recherche de Cirkus. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il ne savait pas où se diriger mais ses pas semblaient le mener directement au bureau d'Aldysse Folet. C'était le seul endroit où il avait une chance de rencontrer Cirkus et de lui parler de Ron. Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers le bureau de son professeur et se retrouva devant la porte en un rien de temps.

Harry pris une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte.

« Attendez un instant s'il vous plaît !» dit une voix étrangement déformée.

Après quelque seconde d'attente et des bruits de précipitations derrière la porte, Harry entendit la voix de son formateur.

« Entrez ! »

Harry ouvrit la porte et découvrit les deux instructeurs assis d'un côté et de l'autre du bureau du professeur Folet. Cirkus prenait la place du professeur, les pieds sur le bureau, alors que Barbârum réajustait son masque.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? » demanda Cirkus tranquillement.

« Ron…Ron vient de déraciner le saule cogneur ! »

« Quoi ! » s'exclamèrent les deux formateurs en chœur.

« On lui a dit…enfin…vous savez…et il s'est disputé avec Hermione ! »

« Par Merlin ! » s'exclama Barbârum « Il devait sacrément être en rogne pour faire tombé cette arbre à lui tout seul ! Où est ce qu'il est ? »

« Dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore je pense. Le professeur Macgonagal et le Professeur Folet l'accompagnaient. »

Barbârum prit sa veste sur sa chaise et se leva subitement.

« Ce petit va me faire perdre mon poste ici, alors que je me suis battu pour l'avoir ! »

Barbârum saisi un trousseau de clé sur le bureau puis ajusta sa veste.

« J'espère avoir le temps de revenir chez moi. Elle est tellement en rogne en ce moment ! »

« Ta femme ? » demanda Cirkus.

Barbârum s'arrêta une seconde pour regarder Cirkus

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je ne changerai pas d'avis. » continua Cirkus.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi ! » soupira Barbârum. « Bon j'y vais avant qu'on ne s'empresse de faire renvoyer Ron. Tu parleras avec Aldysse ? »

« Et plus si affinité » répondit Cirkus en riant.

« Ah je te jure ! » dit Barbârum en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Harry se retrouva alors seul face à Cirkus un instant. Son masque brillant enlevait toute expression de son visage et pourtant Harry pouvait ressentir une certaine tension rien qu'au silence régnant dans le bureau.

« Assis toi, Harry » finit par dire Cirkus, d'une voix douce.

Harry s'assit en fasse de son formateur comme un automate. Il était inquiet pour le sort de Ron. Peut être devrait il aller voir Dumbledore pour lui expliquer.

« Arrête de te préoccuper pour Ron, Will…enfin… Barbârum, s'en occupe…tu penses trop fort et j'ai assez de soucis. »

Harry observa Cirkus qui remettait ses pieds sur le bureau.

« Détend toi, Harry. Ron ne partira pas comme ça. En tout cas, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore le renvoie. »

Harry se posa plus confortablement en posant son dos sur le dossier da sa chaise. Il regarda la main puissante de Cirkus et sa marque triangulaire sur le dos de celle-ci.

« Tu t'interroge ? » demanda Cirkus.

Harry regarda Cirkus d'un air étonné.

« As-tu découvert qui est l'Homme ? » continua Cirkus en saisissant un sachet de dragée.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Tu sais, tu devrais faire un peu attention au détail, Harry. Car mon collègue auror, Rémus Lupin, t'as mis un sacré indice sous ton nez et tu n'as fait preuve d'aucune curiosité. Un bon auror doit faire attention à tout. C'est ce que ta mère disait toujours. »

Harry resta muet et dévisagea l'homme en face de lui, ou tout du moins ce masque qui semblait toujours plus épais. Mais qui était il pour parler ainsi de sa mère ?

« Tu veux savoir qui je suis n'est ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête comme un automatisme.

C'est alors que Cirkus releva son masque lentement par le bas, pour manger une dragée et replaça le masque sur son visage en le réajustant, ne laissant rien apparaître de son identité.

« Ce n'est ni une bonne chose pour toi, ni une bonne chose pour moi que tu le saches, car je serai peut être contraint de repartir. Et de tout de manière, je ne suis… »

«… pas réellement celui que tu connais. » termina Harry en articulant lentement, se rappelant un de ses rêves. « C'est ce que vous alliez dire n'est ce pas ? »

Cirkus reposa ses pieds au sol et s'installa correctement derrière son bureau.

« Tu as rêvé de cette situation n'est ce pas ? » demanda Cirkus. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ? »

« Oui. » dit Harry un peu sonné. « Ca a commencé cette année. »

« Je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour mais tu devrais demander conseil au professeur Trelawney. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Si tu as des prémonitions, c'est malheureusement la seule à qui tu peux t'adresser. » dit Cirkus avec un sourire en coin. « Et en ce qui concerne ta mère, je l'ai connu…comme beaucoup d'aurors l'ont connu par ailleurs. Ne sous estime pas la popularité de ta mère, ni celle de ton père. Tout les aurors se connaissent entre eux et garde des liens très fort… A part Tonks qui a mystérieusement disparu de la circulation depuis sa démission.»

Harry baissa la tête un peu déçu.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Harry » dit Cirkus lentement. « Beaucoup de choses auraient changé ici. Et Bellatrix Lestrange serait morte pour ce qu'elle fait en ce moment. »

« Lestrange ? » s'étonna Harry en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise. « Elle est revenu ? Où est elle ? »

Cirkus se leva et se dirigea lentement vers le mur pour y poser sa tête.

« Pourquoi je n'ai jamais appris à me taire moi ? » murmura Cirkus.

« Dites moi ! Où est elle ? » S'emporta Harry.

Cirkus se retourna vers lui et posa son index sur les lèvres argenté de son masque. Des mots résonnèrent alors dans la tête de Harry.

_« Elle est partout. Elle entend tout. Elle nous espionne. Alors tais toi surtout et ne pose plus de questions, membre de l'ordre du phénix. Crois moi, la patience est reine face aux pièges les plus grossiers. La patience de l'ordre est le secret de sa réussite. La précipitation n'engendre que sa perte. Rappelle toi de Sirius Black. »_

Harry leva la tête face à son formateur au masque inexpressif. En attendant le nom de son parrain le cœur de Harry se serra.

« Continue ton chemin Harry. Continu avec tes amis. Ce sont des aides précieuses que nous ne t'enlèverons pas. Ron restera ici, je te le garantis. »

« Monsieur… »

_« Ne discute pas Harry. Tu es notre seule chance face à Voldemort. Plus que jamais, le descendant de l'espoir porte bien son nom. Tu es l'espoir de tous les sorciers et chacun des membres de l'ordre fera tout pour que tu réussisses. Tout repose sur toi et nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour que tu réussisses. »_

Harry retomba sur sa chaise. Jamais, il n'avait saisi la si grande importance de son rôle. Les paroles de Cirkus le faisaient retombé dans la réalité. Il ressentait alors la responsabilité qui lui incombait. Comme un lourd poids qu'il arrivait à peine à soulever.

_« Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte. Tu es le descendant de l'espoir. Par conséquent, tu dois assumer de très lourde responsabilité. »_

Harry se retourna vers Cirkus et se leva de sa chaise.

« Je voudrais…savoir comment va Ron. » dit Harry qui souhaitait partir rapidement de la pièce comme pour échappé à ses responsabilités.

« Eh bien vas y Harry… et excuse moi. »

Harry adressa un sourire timide à son instructeur et referma la porte derrière lui. Puis s'accola contre la porte en soupirant avant de continuer son chemin vers la tour de gryffondor en espérant avoir des nouvelles de Ron.

Au détour d'un couloir, Harry aperçu Hermione et Barbârum s'échanger quelques mots. Il accéléra le pas pour avoir des nouvelles de Ron et regarda Barbârum d'un air interrogateur.

Barbârum soupira, le visage tourné vers Hermione.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Et Ron ? »

« Il n'est pas renvoyé » dit Barbârum lentement. « Mais…mais il ne peut plus devenir Auror. Aldysse Folet l'a jugé comme…quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments. Comme quelqu'un de trop impulsif. »

« Mais, il reste ici alors? »

« Il ne veut pas rester » dit lentement Hermione. « Il veut…Il veut partir quand même. »

« Comment ? »

« Il pense que continuer ces études ne servent à rien si ils ne peut pas devenir auror. Il préfère partir. »

« Mais, il faut l'en empécher ! C'est une erreur ! » S'exclama Harry paniqué.

« C'est son choix » dit Barbârum lentement. « Il est en train de préparer ses valises. Il part ce soir. »

Sans réfléchir Harry se mit à courir vers la tour des grffondor, laissant les autres derrière lui alors qu'hermione criait son prénom.

Il monta les escaliers aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait et arriva devant la tour des gryffondor à une vitesse record. Il franchit le tableau de la grosse dame et monta dans sa chambre dont il ouvrit la porte avec précipitation.

Ron était là, seul. Sa valise grande ouverte sur son lit, en train d'y déposer les vêtements qui se trouvaient dans sa commode. Il se redressa un instant en voyant Harry arriver si précipitamment.

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis » dit Ron lentement.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pars ! Ron c'est une erreur ! »

Ron soupira

« Mes frêres on très bien réussi sans pour autant finir leurs études »

« Tu sais très bien ce qu je veux dire Ron. Hermione… »

« Je ne veux plus entendre parlé d'elle ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu pars ? » demanda Harry.

Ron baissa les yeux.

« Il n'y a pas que ça…de tout de manière je ne peux plus être auror. Ca ne sert à rien de continuer. »

« Mais on a besoin de toi Ron… Chaque année on a du faire face à des choses terribles. Comment je vais faire cette année si tu n'es pas là avec nous, alors que tout ce joue maintenant. »

Ron décocha un sourire.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. »

« C'est faux Ron !et dès notre première année ici, tu as vu que sans toi, on aurai jamais réussi à sauver la pierre philosophale. »

« Les échecs ! » dit Ron sur un ton moqueur. « Franchement… »

« Ron il n'y a pas que ça ! Je n'aurais pu rien faire sans vous toutes ses années. Ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant. »

Ron cessa un instant de ranger ses affaires et s'installa sur le bord de son lit.

« Hermione t'aideras mieux que moi. Je n'ai jamais été très intelligent. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez vous débrouillez sans moi. Et puis tu pourras toujours m'appeler. »

Harry regarda Ron d'un air plus sévère.

« Espèce de lâche. » dit Harry lentement.

Ron leva la tête.

« Oui, tu as bien entendu. » continua Harry sur un ton sec. « Tu dis qu'Hermione manque de courage mais tu es bien pire puisque tu t'en vas. »

« Ce n'est absolument pas pareil. »

« Oui tu as raison. Ce n'est pas pareil Ron. Hermione a eu le courage de te voir tous les jours en pensant pertinemment que tu allais mourir. Elle est arrivée à garder son sang froid malgré les sentiments qu'elle avait pour toi. Mais toi tu es un lâche. Tu fuis. »

« Bien au contraire. » répondit Ron en haussant légèrement le ton. « Si je pars, c'est pour éviter que je casse d'autre chose ici et pour éviter de lâcher mes nerfs sur elle. Aldysse Folet l'a dit elle-même : Je ne sais pas me contrôler. Mieux vaux pour tout le monde que je m'en aille. »

« Foutaise ! »

« Harry, lâche moi tu veux ! » Dit Ron en refermant sa valise violement. « Je n'ai pas envi qu'on se dispute maintenant. J'ai déjà eu ma part avec Hermione. »

« Tu ne peux pas te contrôler c'est ça ? » dit Hermione qui était apparu sur le pas de la porte.

Ron resta bouche bée un instant puis se remit à faire sa valise en ignorant totalement Hermione.

« Attrape ça Harry ! » dit Hermione.

Hermione lança un petit objet qu'il récupéra avec habileté. C'était un insigne de préfet.

« Qu'est ce… »

« Ron s'en va, il nous faut un nouveau préfet. » dit elle sans la moindre émotion. « C'était son insigne. »

« Ah ! Mais je n'en veux pas moi ! » S'exclama Harry. « J'ai bien assez de soucis. »

Hermione ignora totalement la remarque d'Harry et fit trois pars vers le lit de Ron.

« Si tu ne sais pas te contrôler alors viens te battre. » dit elle.

Ron eu un sourire moqueur tout en continuant calment à faire sa valise.

« Viens te battre » continua Hermione.

Harry regarda Hermione qui semblait tout a fait sérieuse. Il se souvint alors de son rêve. Ron lui n'avait toujours pas sourcillé.

« Viens te battre avec moi, si c'est ce que tu veux. » dit elle d'un air déterminé. « Viens si tu veux te venger. »

Ron continua de faire sa valise comme si il était sourd. Hermione soupira d'exaspération puis fouilla dans sa poche et sorti sa baguette de sa poche pour la pointer vers Ron.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama Harry

« Expelliarmus ! »

Ron fit un bon en arrière juste a temps mais le sortilège avait touché le baldaquin de son lit qui s'écroula.

Ron regarda Hermione avec un visage inexpressif pendant quelque seconde puis saisi d'un geste vif sa baguette sur sa table de chevet avant de se diriger vers la porte en disant.

« On va dehors. »

« Ron arrête ! » s'exclama Harry.

Mais, Ron était déjà sorti suivi de près par Hermione. Ils dévalaient les escaliers très rapidement.

« Arrêtez ! Vous êtes dingues ! Hermione tu vas te faire renvoyer ! »

« Je t'en prie Harry ne te mêle pas de ça ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Ca ne regarde que nous. »

« Mais c'est stupide. »

Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne répondirent à cela. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors près de la grande crevasse, creusé par l'absence du saule cogneur, grossièrement rebouché par un tas de gravas.

Ron et Hermione se disposèrent l'un en face de l'autre alors que Harry se mit à l'écart près d'un grand arbre secoué par un vent violent.

« J'ai attaqué la première, alors c'est à toi. » dit Hermione en regardant Ron fixement.

« Tu es ridicule, tu veux te faire renvoyer où quoi ? »

« Ca me regarde. Tu veux te venger alors attaque. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Ron se mit à rire.

« Tu me fais bien rire. Allez arrête tes âneries stupides, et va travailler tes cours, j'ai encore ma valise à terminer. »

Un faisceau rouge sortie de la baguette d'Hermione que Ron esquiva.

« Tu n'es qu'une salle gamine ! Qu'est ce que tu veux prouvé ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre avec quelqu'un comme toi. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. »

Hermione lança de suite une rafale de sortilèges puissant sur Ron.

« DEFEND TOI ! » hurla t'elle en lançant un dernier sortilège qui érafla le bras de Ron.

« RON ! » hurla Harry qui voulait se précipiter vers eux.

Mais, il sentit une main se déposer sur son épaule et se retourna.

« N'intervient pas » murmura Cirkus.

« Mais… »

« Fais moi confiance et regarde par là…derrière la haie. »

Harry tourna son regard vers la haie il distingua 2 personnes cachés derrières, observant la scène. Harry du plisser les yeux pour les reconnaître. Il s'agissait de Barbârum et d'Aldysse Folet.

Harry regarda à nouveau son formateur qui lui dit de se taire en mettant son doigt devant la bouche.

« Hermione ! Tu n'as rien compris ! » S'exclama Ron. « Je n'ai pas envi de discuter avec toi, encore moins de me battre avec toi. Je ne veux plus te voir alors à part si tu veux me tuer et finir en prison, tout ça ne mènera à rien. »

« Ce que je veux, c'est que tu te défoules sur moi si tu es en colère. » dit Hermione. « Cet arbre ne méritait pas ce qui lui ait arrivé. Je suis prête à te jeter un endoloris pour que tu te battes avec moi. »

« Pfff. Tu ne le feras pas. Tu n'en seras pas capable, si tu ne ressens aucune haine. »

Hermione se mit en position d'attaque face à Ron qui ne bougeait pas. Harry regard Cirkus d'un air suppliant pour faire cesser le combat.

« Si elle y arrive, elle peut lui jeter le sortilège. Nous n'interviendrons pas. »

La baguette d'Hermione commença à scintiller et à trembler dans les mains d'Hermione. Elle fit un léger mouvement de baguette puis jeta son sortilège.

« ENDOLORIS ! »

Le faisceau de lumière fut projeté sur Ron qui n'avait pas bougé d'une semelle. Le rayon ne lui fit aucun effet.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'un endoloris ne peut pas être jeté si on ne hait pas notre adversaire. Hors je te hais autant que toi tu me hais. Quoique, j'ai pu dire, c'est comme ça. »

Hermione se mit tout à coup à trembler comme une feuille.

« Peu importe, je peux t'attaquer avec d'autres sortilège. »

« Alors fais le ! » dit Ron simplement « Mais je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de t'attaquer. »

Hermione souffla un bon coup et continua une rafale de simples sortilèges que Ron évita sans même se servir de sa baguette. Petit à petit celui-ci s'approchait d'Hermione.

« Ca ne sert à rien, ce que tu fais Hermione. Tu es trop troublé pour faire un sortilège correct. Tu t'épuises pour rien. »

« Et toi aussi tu t'épuises ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Je finirai bien par t'avoir, troublée ou pas troublée. »

Soudain, après avoir éviter un dernier faisceau, Ron sorti sa baguette et d'un coup de sortillège d'expelliarmus, réussi à désarmé Hermione en faisant tombé sa baguette a quelques mètres de là.

Hermione se précipita pour rattraper sa baguette, mais Ron lui saisit le bras solidement. Il était à présent l'un contre l'autre. La tête d'Hermione se trouvant juste en dessous de celle de Ron. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir les battements du cœur de l'autre.

« Arrête tu me fait mal ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« C'est la meilleure celle là ! C'est moi qui suis blessé et c'est toi qui te plaind ! Accio baguette. »

La baguette d'Hermione atterrit dans la main de Ron, et la plaça aussitôt derrière son oreille.

« Bon maintenant tu arrêtes ton petit jeu. » dit Ron sur un ton sec. « Tu en as déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Retournes à l'école et reste dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus jamais te voir à partir de maintenant. »

« Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ! » dit Hermione en sortant la baguette de Malefoy de sa poche et en la pointant sur le torse de Ron. « Si je le voulais je t'aurais tué à la minute. »

« Un sortilège à cette distance te serai aussi fatal. » dit lentement Ron en baisssant les yeux vers Hermione.

« Et alors ? Qu'est ce que je perdrai réellement si on meurt tout les deux ? »

Hermione leva ses yeux brillant vers le visage de Ron. Celui-ci resta muet et saisi la baguette de Malefoy entre son pouce et son index. Hermione le laissa lui prendre, sans résistance.

« Tu n'es qu'une petite fille capricieuse…mais tu as du cran. » dit Ron. « Cependant, je ne veux plus qu'on se revoit malgré tout. Je n'arriverai jamais à te pardonner. Je m'en vais et ni toi, ni Harry, ne pouvez me retenir. »

Ron lacha le bras d'Hermione et recula de 2 pas. Il repris la baguette d'Hermione qu'il avait mise derrière son oreille et tendit celle-ci et la baguette de Draco.

« Va t'en ! » dit il d'une voix faible. « Et reprend ça. »

Hermione saisi les baguettes en ne lachant pas Ron des yeux.

Aldysse Folet et Barbârum sortirent alors de leur cachette. Ron surpris par le bruit derrière lui se retourna, et les apperçu. Puis tourna son regard vers Hermione avec un air d'incompréhension.

« Bon très bien, on va s'arrêté là. » Dit Aldysse Folet. « J'avoue avoir été sceptique fasse à cette épreuve de rattrapage, néanmoins, je dois reconnaître que je m'étais trompé. »

Harry s'approcha de Ron suivi de près par Cirkus. Les lèvres de Ron se mirent à remuer à l'attention d'Harry laissant deviner ces quelques mots

« Mais c'est quoi tout ça ? »

Harry se mit à sourire.

« On va dire qu'au lieu d'interrompre votre formation, » continua Aldysse Folet. « Nous allons transformer cela en une cinquantaine d'heure de colle…avec le professeur Chourave puisque vous avez l'air d'aimer tellement les arbres. »

Ron regarda Aldysse Folet d'un air interrogateur.

« Je n'ai pas tout saisi… ? »

« Miss Granger, ici présente, nous a avoué que votre « folie » n'était pas du tout dans vos habitudes, et elle nous a suppliez de vous laissez une deuxième chance en montrant que vous pouviez maîtriser vos émotion…et je dois dire, que j'ai été moi-même épaté par votre sang froid quand Miss Granger vous a jeté un Endoloris…certe raté…mais au moins elle a essayé. »

« Et ? »

« Et si vous le désirez, vous pouvez continuez votre formation ici, contre des heures de colle qui reste malgré tout mérité. Que choisissez vous ? »

Ron regarda Harry avec un sourire en coin puis son sourire s'effaça en se retournant vers Hermione qui restait impassible.

« Je reste.» Dit Ron en souriant à Harry.

« Bien ! » dit le professeur Folet. « J'en suis enchanté. Je suis persuadé que vous ferez un excellent auror, avec ce sang froid étonnant. »

« Merci professeur. »

« Bon et bien nous allons vous laissez défaire vos bagage alors. Et bonne chance pour la suite ! »

Aldysse Folet accompagné par les deux formateurs se dirigèrent vers le château alors que Harry alla féliciter Ron.

« Je suis content que tu restes. »

« Oui. C'était bizzare comme épreuve. Mais je suis content de rester aussi. »

Ron se retourna vers Hermione qui baissai les yeux.

« Je… »

Ron soupira

« Je t'avouerai que je ne sais plus quoi penser. Mais je n'ai toujours pas envi de te parler malgrè tout. »

« Tu peux penser ce que tu veux. » dit Hermione. « Peu importe. Je ne voulais pas être responsable de près où de loin à ton départ. On en reste là. »

Après quelques instants d'un silence lourd, Hermione continua.

« Harry, tu peux rendre son insigne à Ron s'il te plait ? C'est pas que tu ne serai pas un bon préfet mais… »

« Avec plaisir ! » l'interrompis Harry.

Hermione fit un timide sourire puis se dirigea vers le château.


	83. L'homme

**Désolé désolé désolé désolé, j'ai été piraté durant la semaine on m'avait piquer mon pseudo et tout. Et en plus j'ai été plagié sur un forum!**

**Merci pour toute les reviews et pour votre patience**

**bonne lecture**

Chapitre 21 : L'homme.

« Harry ! » murmura Ron. « Eteins la lumière s'il te plaît, il est pas loin d'une heure du matin. »

Harry qui feuilletait l'album photo que lui avait offert Lupin à son anniversaire regarda Ron un instant.

« Cirkus m'a dit quelque chose tout à l'heure alors je vérifie »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est à propos de tu sais quoi. Il m'a dit que Lupin m'avait donné des indices. Je pense donc que c'est là dedans. » Dit lentement Harry.

« Oh ! Attend j'arrive. »

Ron se leva précipitamment pour rejoindre Harry mais son lit touché par le sortilège d'Hermione, était encore fragile et un des pieds du lit tomba violement au sol. Le choc réveilla en sursaut leurs compagnons de chambrer.

« Ron ! » grogna Seamus ensommeillé.

« Désolé ! » dit Ron à vois basse. « Harry, on devrai aller à la salle à la demande. »

« A cette heure ci ? »

« Nous n'avons pas de couvre feu puisque nous sommes en formation. Rappel toi ! » Dit Ron. « Et puis ramène aussi ton livre, des fois qu'on puisse en lire un morceau. »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et mis son gros livre sur l'espoir dans son sac et garda l'album photo dans ses bras. Ils enfilèrent leur robe de chambre et quittèrent la chambre à pas de loup. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans les couloirs à la lueur de leurs baguettes.

« Saleté de lit ! Je me disais bien qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps avec le sortilège que Hermione a jeté dessus. Elle aurait pu viser ma table de chevet. » Dit Ron en esquissant un sourire.

Harry regarda Ron en lui rendant son sourire

« Finalement, tu ne lui en veut pas ? » demanda t'il.

« Disons que…c'est compliqué. » dit Ron en reprenant un air sérieux. « J'ai tout de même apprécié ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. »

C'est alors qu'au fond du couloir Harry aperçu le visage de Malefoy éclairer par la lueur d'une chandelle. Celui-ci fut surprit tout d'abord puis baissa la tête nerveusement en voyant Harry et Ron s'approcher en face de lui

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? » murmura Ron.

« Je ne sais pas »répondit Harry sur le même ton. « Mais ça n'annonce rien de bon. Il arrive vers nous. »

Draco Malefoy ne relevai toujours pas la tête et poursuivais son chemin. Harry ne chercha pas à lui adresser la parole mais Ron ne se retint pas de faire une remarque.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait là à cet heure ? Tu n'as aucun droit d'être là ! »

« Lâche moi Weasley ! Je t'en pose des questions ? Je suis préfet comme toi tu n'as pas à me faire la leçon. »

« Je suis autorisé à sortir, pas toi que je sache ! Je pourrais te dénoncer ! » Dit Ron en montant d'un ton.

« Et bien, fait le Weasley ! Ce sera peut être plus intéressant que de neutraliser des lutins de Cornouailles. »

« Co…Comment tu es au courant de mon épreuve? » bégaya Ron. « Ca c'est déroulé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pourtant ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que ta copine sang de bourbe possède ma baguette que j'ai moins de pouvoir ici que toi. Tu serais étonné, Weasley, si tu savais à quel point j'ai de l'influence ici. »

« Influence sur quoi ? Sur tes chers amis serpentards qui t'ignore ou te fuit comme la peste ? Espèce de bombabouze sur pattes. »

« La ferme Weasmoche ! Tu n'es qu'un insecte ici ! »

« Je ne peux pas être pire que le fils d'un stupide lèche botte de Voldemort. Ca m'étonne que ta langue ne soit pas restée collée à la botte de ton père. »

Malefoy laissa tombé sa chandelle par terre et fonça tête baissée sur Ron qui en eu le souffle coupé.

« Tu me le paiera Weasley ! »

Harry s'apprêta à les séparer en se servant d'un sortilège mais il fut devancé par un jet de sortilège derrière lui. Draco Malefoy et Ron se retrouvaient chacun d'un côté du couloir et se jetaient des regards assassins.

« Ceci est purement intolérable ! » S'exclama le professeur Macgonagal. « Que faites vous en dehors de vos chambres à cet heure ci messieurs ? Et pourquoi vous battez vous ? »

Personne ne répondit. Le professeur Macgonagal se retourna alors vers Harry souhaitant visiblement une réponse.

« Ron et moi allions dans la salle à la demande professeur…pour discuter d'une chose importante. Et nous avons croisé Malefoy. »

« Alors Mr Malefoy ? Pourquoi êtes vous là à une heure si tardive ? »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas madame. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. La réponse provocante de Malefoy le laissait bouche bée.

« Je vous pris de me parler avec un peu plus de respect Mr Malefoy et appelez moi Professeur Macgonagal. »

Malefoy se releva et se dirigea en face du professeur Macgonagal.

« J'ai pour habitude d'appeler les gens par leur nom, Madame. » continua Malefoy en insistant sur le dernier mot. « Vous connaissez l'expression _on appelle un chat un chat _? »

« Ne me provoquer pas Malefoy ! »

« …En parlant de chat, ça me fait penser que cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas vu votre talent d'animagus… »

« Parlez moi autrement je vous préviens ! »

« Oh excuser moi madame si vous avez cru que je vous insultais. Croyez moi, cela n'était pas mon intention. Je ne pense que du bien de vous. J'ai l'impression d'ailleurs que vous rajeunissez à vu d'œil… de jour en jour…de minute en minute. »

« Je retire 50 points au serpentards. »

« Oh vraiment ? Mais madame, pourquoi ne pas me renvoyé pendant que vous y êtes ? J'ai très envie soudainement de parlé au professeur Dumbledore. »

« DANS MON BUREAU IMMEDIATEMENT ! » hurla le professeur Macgonagal.

« Ce n'est pas que vous n'aillez pas un joli brin de voix, chère collègue » Dit Aldysse Folet arrivant en peignoir. « Mais cette école est remplis d'élève en mal de sommeil. Vous-même vous devriez vous reposez. »

« Professeur Folet ! » dit Macgonagal. « Cet élève de votre maison viens de m'insulter. De plus il n'est pas autorisé à se promener dans les couloirs à une heure si tardive. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » S'exclama Aldysse Folet en baillant. « C'est moi qui ai demandé à mon petit cousin d'aller voir Mr Rusard car j'avais entendu du bruit dans les couloirs. Draco est sage comme une image… En tout cas en ce moment…Enfin je crois…Draco ? »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent aussi étonné l'un que l'autre.

« Petit cousin ! » murmura Harry.

« Aldysse ! Evite de me materner ! » soupira Malefoy.

« Ca ne change rien Miss Folet. »Repris le professeur Macgonagal. « Il vient de sa battre avec Mr Weasley et il vient de me manquer de respect. »

Aldysse Folet soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Vous lui avez retirez des points pour son impolitesse ? »

« Effectivement ! »

« Et vous avez retirez des points à Mr Weasley ? »

« J'allais le faire. Je retire 25 point à Gryffondor ! »

Aldysse Folet se mit alors à tirer l'oreille de Draco.

« Quand à lui je m'en occupe, Professeur ! »

« Aïe ! »

« Allez donc vous couchez professeur Macgonagal, je m'occupe de tout. Messieurs Potter et Weasley sont exempté de couvre feu mais je dois leur touché un mot. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Bien sûr allez y ! » Dit le Professeur Folet avec un immense sourire. « Vous savez qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse gérer les problèmes des serpentards et ceux des stagiaires à la formation d'auror. »

« Bien » dit le professeur Macgonagal avec une certaine hésitation. « Bonne nuit alors. »

« Bonne nuit »

Le professeur Folet salua le professeur Macgonagal jusqu'à ce quel tourne vers un autre couloirs. C'est alors que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal frappa l'arrière de la tête de Draco.

« Abruti ! »

« Aldysse ! Arrête de me ridiculiser » fit Malefoy en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« Tu le mérites. Je sens bien que tu as un esprit mal tourné. Quoi que tu en dise c'est en partie grâce à elle que tu es revenu à Poudlard. Alors tiens toi à carreaux et comporte toi correctement. »

« Tu n'es pas ma mère ! »

« Dieu merci ! Tu sais à quel point j'ai toujours adoré tes parents. » Dit Aldysse Folet avec un sourire ironique. « Tu fait bien d'aborder la question de tes parents. Ta mère est actuellement questionnée par le ministère et je deviens ta tutrice légale provisoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit disculpée. Ce n'est pas gagné par ailleurs. »

« Ma mère n'a rien fait ! » S'exclama Malefoy

« Mais bien sûr et toi tu es blanc comme neige! Franchement nous ne sommes pas dupes. Va te coucher Draco et remercie moi de t'avoir sauver des griffes de Macgonagal. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Déguerpi avant que je ne t'enlève des points ! Je suis ton professeur avant tout ici. Mais je t'avouerai que j'ai hâte de passer Noël avec toi pour t'inculquer quelque valeur comme le respect. Et ne t'arrête pas en chemin. »

Le professeur Folet ramassa la chandelle, la ralluma et la tendit à Malefoy qui la saisi avec rage en se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

« Une bonne paire de claques ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! » soupira le Professeur Folet en se retournant vers Harry et Ron. « L'éducation « à la Malefoy » est loin d'être un modèle à suivre, si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Petit cousin ? » s'étonna Ron

« Hé oui !» dit Aldysse. « Comme dirait Cirkus : On ne choisit pas sa famille, on la subit ! »

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans l'arbre généalogique des Black ? » demanda Harry.

« Ah oui ! Cette fameuse tapisserie. C'est un peu normal. » Soupira Aldysse. « Ton parrain était de la famille de Narcissa et moi je suis lié à la famille Malefoy par Lucius qui est mon satané cousin. Je suis surement absente de cet arbre où une partie brûlée de l'arbre généalogique des Malefoy puisque ma mère c'est marié avec un sang mêlé. Je suis une sorcière de sang impur pour les Black et Malefoy. »

Le professeur Folet se mit à regarder l'album que tenait Harry.

« Je peux voir ceci ? » demanda t'elle.

Harry aprouva d'un signe de tête et lui donna l'album. Elle feuilleta assez rapidement puis s'arrêta sur une page plus précisément et se mit à grimacer.

« Qui vous a donner cet album si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« Le professeur Lupin » dit Harry avec une certaine hésitation.

« Je me disais bien qu'il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire. » Dit elle en refermant l'album. « Ca ne vous apportera pas grand chose. »

Elle rendit l'album à Harry et bailla de nouveau.

« Je vais même vous faire un cadeau. Allez donc dans votre salle et ouvrez cet album page 12. Et ne vous couchez pas trop tard. Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit professeur Folet »

Harry regarda son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal tourné vers le grand couloir puis continua son chemin avec Ron vers la salle à la demande.

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle soit cousine avec Malefoy ! » S'exclama Ron. « Alors c'est elle qui a du lui dire. »

« Lui dire quoi ? »

« Que j'ai combattu une cinquantaine de lutin de Cornouailles lors de mon épreuve qui a saccagé la salle commune de notre maison. » dit Ron en souriant. « Tu te souviens en deuxième année avec Lockart ? J'ai utilisé l'immobilius comme Hermione. Enfin bref, c'est surement Le professeur Folet qui a du lui en parler. »

« Je ne crois pas. » dit Harry. « Logiquement elle n'est pas autorisée à parler de nos épreuves comme ça. »

« Comment il aurait pu le savoir alors ? Je ne t'en avais même pas parlé ? »

« Oui… Tu as peut être raison. » dit Harry en franchissant la porte de la salle à la demande faisant retentir l'alarme.

Un courant d'air claqua rapidement la porte derrière Ron qui manqua de se pincer les doigts.

« Qui a laissé les fenêtre ouverte ? »

Une petite chouette se mit alors à tournoyer autour d'Harry.

« Hermione ? »

La chouette se posa sur l'un des fauteuils et se retransforma.

« Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs ! Je me suis transformé rapidement en vous voyant arriver.»

« Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? » demanda Harry.

« Pas trop…j'avais du mal à m'endormir. Je suis venue lire ici. Et vous ? »

« Cirkus m'a dit de voir mon album photo et qu'il y avait un indice sur l'identité de l'homme »

« Ah ! Je comprend mieux » soupira Hermione. « Ouvre ton album alors. »

« D'ailleurs on a une autre nouvelle à t'annoncer : Malefoy est le petit cousin d'Aldysse Folet. »

« Tu es sérieux ? » demanda t'elle avec étonnement.

« J'aurai jamais pu inventer ça. » Répondit Harry en feuilletant ton album. « On a été aussi surpris que toi…Voilà on y est page 12. »

Une photo de très grand format recouvrait la page. Dessus les Maraudeurs se trouvait dans un jardin en train de rire aux éclats. Le père de Harry fit un petit signe de la main.

« Je ne vois rien de spécial » dit Ron.

« Attendez » Fit Hermione « Accio loupe ! »

UnE loupe se déplaça du bureau vers Hermione avec rapidité.

« Regardez ! Là ! »

Harry regarda plus précisément le point qu'indiquait Hermione. On voyait une jeune femme de dos aux cheveux bouclée avec une robe de sorcière en train de discuter.

« Regardez son épaule » précisa Hermione « ce serait pas le symbole…celui de l'infini…comme dans le livre de Harry ? »

Harry regarda plus précisément et durant un instant les cheveux de la jeune femme se soulevèrent grâce à un coup de vent et découvrit effectivement un symbole.

« Oui c'est elle ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Mais elle ne veut pas se retourner ! C'est rageant ! » S'exclama Ron.

Durant plusieurs minutes, ils attendaient là, fixant cette photo, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir se retourner, c'est alors qu'elle quitta la photo sans même montrer son profi caché par ses cheveux.

« Reviens ! » s'exclamèrent les trois amis en même temps.

« Ah ! Ca ne sert à rien ! » fit Ron « Ca doit être une timide. Je connais certaine personne qui se jette des sortilèges pour ne jamais apparaître de face sur une photo car ils ne se trouvent pas photogénique. C'est peut être le cas ici. »

« De quand date cette photo ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Elle n'est pas datée. » Répondit Harry. « Je me demande si cette photo n'a pas été prise dans le jardin derrière l'école. »

« Ca serait donc une élève alors…Ou un très jeune professeur. » dit Ron.

« Si c'est une élève, C'est peut être une mère de famille à présent. Peut être la mère d'un des élèves. »

« Hum. » fit Harry. « Normalement le représentant de l'homme est à Poudlard. »

« Alors ça voudrait dire que cette femme est morte et que l'un des élèves, son enfant, possèderaient la cicatrice à son tour. » continua Hermione. « Ca peut être beaucoup de monde. Il faudrait que l'on connaisse la situation familiale de tous les élèves. Ca va nous prendre un temps fou ! »

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi le professeur Folet a dit que cette photo ne nous servirait à rien. » dit Harry.

« Tu n'as pas un paragraphe ou 2 dans ton livre concernant l'homme ? » demanda Ron

« Peut être. Je vais vérifier. »

Harry feuilletta rapidement son énorme livre.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé. » dit Harry

_Warel a du mal à contrôler son pouvoir parfois. J'ai l'impression qu'il est atteint d'une douce folie. J'ai une profonde admiration pour son pouvoir qu'il a sur le temps si bien qu'il ne sait plus parfois à quelle époque il vit. Il voyage dans le temps à l'aide de cet instrument étrange._

Harry arrêta sa lecture un instant puis regarda Ron avec un regard malicieux. Puis tout deux se retournèrent vers Hermione et se mirent à la fixer. Hermione perturber par ce silence leva les yeux et rencontrèrent leur regard.

« Quoi ? »

« Hermione, déshabille toi. » dit Ron sur un ton sérieux.

« Pardon ? Hein…de…mais… CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ! »

« Calme toi Hermione ! » dit Harry. « Ron fait juste allusion à tes voyages dans le temps. Tu as peut être la cicatrice. »

« Oui c'est pour la bonne cause. » continua Ron sur un ton sérieux.

« MAIS CA VA PAS VOUS DEUX ! »

« Mais on te taquine Hermione » finit par dire Harry. « De tout de manière ta famille est moldu, ça ne peut pas être toi. »

« Je préfère ça ! » dit Hermione visiblement soulagé.

« Ah…Dommage ! » Conclua Ron sur un ton détaché.

Hermione se retourna vers Ron d'un air choqué. Ron se mit à sourire en la voyant réagir si violement. Elle se mit à sourire à Ron à son tour et son visage rossi subitement.

Ron admira la scène en riant, heureux que Ron et Hermione ait une relation un peu plus détendu. Il poursuivi ensuite sa lecture.

_Comment fait il pour savoir tant de chose ? Comment fait il pour savoir tout avec exactitude. Si seulement il pouvait maîtriser ce temps au lieu de seulement l'observer. Il reste perché en haut de son arbre toute la journée comme pour éviter d'avoir toutes ses visions qu'il subit jour et nuit. Ses visions sont une bénédiction. Il pourrait gouverner le monde si il le souhaitait. Et moi j'ai beau regarder dans cette boule de cristal je ne vois rien._

Harry s'arrêta et regarda ses camarades.

« C'est Trelawney ! » s'exclama t'il.


	84. Qui es tu? Basil Cirkus

Chapitre 22 : Qui es tu ? Basil Cirkus…

Cette nuit là, Harry eu du mal à trouvé le sommeil. Le visage du professeur Trelawney revenait sans cesse à son esprit, ainsi que la photographie où se trouvait la jeune femme à la cicatrice. Cette photo avait plus de 20 ans et même si de dos il y avait un sensible air de ressemblance au niveau de la taille de la personne, il n'était pas certain que Trelawney et la personne sur la photo soit la même personne. Il fallait s'assurer que ce soit elle.

« DEEEEBBBBBBOOOOUUUUTTTT ! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et reçu un oreiller en pleine figure qui le fit retomber sur son oreiller avec violence.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A BON SANG ! LAISSEZ MOI DORMIR ! » Hurla t'il la tête enfoui sous son oreiller.

« COURS DE POTION DANS 10 MINUTES BANDE DE FEIGNASSES ! » Hurla la même voix une fois encore.

« QUOI ? »

Harry se releva aussi sec. Il aperçu Seamus qui d'un coup de baguette annula son sortilège qui augmentait le son de sa voix et vit Ron dans le même état que Harry sur le matelas au sol qui lui servait de lit.

« Enfin ! » fit Dean. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait cette nuit mais vous devriez vous coucher plus tôt. Il est 8h50 et dans 10 minutes on à cours de potions. Je serais vous je me dépêcherai un peu. »

Harry et Ron poussèrent une exclamation subite et se dépêchèrent de s'habiller et se mirent à courir dans les couloirs pour arriver devant la salle de cours.

« Ils sont déjà rentrer ! » s'exclama Ron « Ca va chauffer ! Ta tante ne va pas nous manquer. »

Harry frappa à la porte et entra lentement dans la salle en ouvrant la porte grinçante.

« Entrez vous deux ! » fit Tante Séléné en poussant un soupir.

« Excusez nous. »

« Vous avez de la chance que le professeur Folet m'ai expliqué la situation sinon je vous aurait jeté à la porte. » répondit Tante Séléné sur un ton grinçant. « Un chance pour vous que nous faisons ce cours ensemble. Allez vous asseoir.»

Il y avait en effet, à coté de la tante d'Harry, Le professeur Folet assise sur le bureau en train d'examiner avec minutie une fiole avec un liquide rose dedans et la secouant légèrement.

« Aldysse, s'il vous plait, ne secouez pas ce produit, il y a des substances ici qu'il faut utiliser avec précaution. »

« Oups désolé ! » fit le Professeur Folet en reposant la fiole précipitamment si bien qu'elle failli la renversé.  
Tante Séléné soupira profondément.

« Passons au choses sérieuses » continua le Professeur Evans tout en ignorant les rires de ses élèves. « Si j'ai invité le Professeur Folet à ce cours ce n'est pas pour qu'elle saccage ma salle de potion mais pour une autre raison. »

« Oh t'es dure avec moi ! » S'exclama Aldysse Folet, ce qui fit retentir de nouveau les rires des élèves dans la salle.

Tante Séléné se retourna alors pour lui jeter un regard meurtrier qui calma le fou rire du professeur de défense.

« Je disais donc » continua Tante Séléné sur un ton sévère. « Que le professeur Folet est là pour une raison bien précise. Vous avez atteint un stade assez important dans vos connaissances des potions à présent. Nous allons commencer un chapitre important de votre formation. Cela concerne les recherches actuelles en matière de potions. Certaines sont en cours de recherche et au service des progrès médicaux. Il y en a d'autre, comme celle que nous allons étudier, qui sont créé à mauvais escient. Il s'agit d'une potion interdite comme il existe aussi des sortilèges interdits. Quelqu'un sait ce qu'est la potion de résurgence des macchabées? »

Un silence complet s'installa l'espace de plusieurs secondes.

« Personne ? » demanda Tante Séléné.

Le regard de Harry, ainsi que celui d'une grande partie des élèves, se tournèrent vers Hermione qui semblait curieusement s'enfoncer sur son siège alors qu'elle fixait avec des yeux ronds, un morceau de parchemin vierge sur son bureau.

« Je vous rassure c'est un peu normal car elle est essentiellement référencé dans les livres de magie noire récent et interdit officiellement à la vente. »

« Je dois dire que ça me rassure aussi que personnes ne connaissent cette potion. » ajouta Aldysse Folet. « Je crois que j'aurais envoyé ceux qui connaissait l'existence de cette potion à Azkaban. »

« Merci pour cette intervention constructive professeur Folet » continua Tante Séléné sur un ton cinglant. « Pour votre gouverne, la fabrication de cette potion était il y a près de 20 ans, un des buts principaux de vous savez qui. Nous avons retrouvée certaines bribes de ces recherches dans un de ces laboratoires secret peu après sa disparition il y a 17 ans maintenant. Pour utiliser cette potion, c'est extrêmement simple. Il suffit de mettre une goutte de cette potion sur les lèvres d'un mort et de boire une gorgée de la même potion. Celui qui aura bu cette potion mourra instantanément mais son âme ira directement se transférer dans le corps du défunt qui lui, se remettra à vivre. Cette potion aurait donc pour but de posséder le corps d'un mort et éviter les effets du polynectar qui disparaît au bout d'une heure puisque cette potion serait permanente et irrémédiable. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, l'expérimentation n'a pas été terminée à l'époque et elle est à présent interdite. »

Ron leva alors le bras.

« Oui, Mr Weasley. »

« Avec le retour de…enfin… Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'il continu de faire des recherches sur cette potion a présent qu'il… »

Le silence régna une nouvelle fois.

« C'est pour répondre à ce genre de questions que j'ai demandé au professeur Folet d'assister à ce cours. » répondit Tante Séléné. « Aldysse ? »

Aldysse Folet sauta du bureau ou elle se trouva assise puis épousseta sa robe.

« Il est évident qu'il cherche à trouver la formule de cette potion. Mais seul, il n'y arrivera jamais. C'est une véritable nullité en potion. »

Un brouhaha de consternation envahi la salle. Les élèves étaient effrayés par la façon dont s'exprimait le professeur de défense.

« Le seul moyen qu'il a de trouver la formule, c'est de s'entourer de maître de potion de renom et ayant la capacité de faire une potion si complexe. Oui Miss Granger ?»

« Le professeur Rogue a pu l'aider ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il l'a fait d'après ce que nous avons pu en tirer de votre ancien professeur. » fit Aldysse Folet en grimaçant. « Nous avons réussi à lui extirper ces aveux malgré qu'il ait complètement disjonctée depuis l'année dernière et que ces propos sont parfois incohérents…depuis qu'il se trouve à Sainte Mangouste en compagnie d'un certain Lockart, il est un peu amorphe. Enfin bref, nous sommes sûr qu'il n'a pas fini la potion. Cependant, un autre maître de potion peut aider l'ennemi et elle est libre elle. Je fais référence à Bellatrix Lestrange. »

A nouveau un vent de panique s'instaura dans la salle.

« Calmez vous, Calmez vous ! Vous n'avez rien à craindre ! Le camp ennemi est trop faible numériquement pour être véritablement influent et il y a un moyen simple de reconnaître une personne possédée, c'est une tache bleue au niveau de la gorge assez visible et puis c'est une potion extrêmement complexe et rare. »

« Oui bien sûr, calmez vous. Ne croyez pas que vous savez qui à posséder l'esprit de l'un d'entre vous, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est même pratiquement impossible. »

« Mais n'est ce pas inquiétant ? » Demanda Harry. « Si Voldemort tue quelqu'un et s'empare de son identité il peu venir ici a Poudlard en tout impunité. »

« Ne céder pas à la paranoïa ! » continua Tante Séléné. « Aldysse, je vous avait dit de modérer un peu vos propos pour éviter d'effrayer ces jeunes gens inutilement. »

« C'est un risque tout de même… »

« Aldysse ! »

« Bon d'accord… »

Tante Séléné calma ses élèves et leur demanda de se taire en les menaçant de leur ôter des points.

« Je vous l'ai dit il n'y a pas de quoi céder à la paranoïa. » dit le professeur Evans. « Tout d'abord parce que cette formule est extrêmement longue est difficile, quelle possède encore des imperfections et qu'il faut un ingrédient essentiel et extrêmement rare qui est de la poudre de bec de dodo qui, je vous le rappel, est un animal disparu à présent. Les becs de dodo en circulations sont aux nombres de 6 dans le monde entier et sont contrôlé de près par tout les ministère de la magie du monde. Tant qu'un de ses becs n'a pas disparu, il n'y a pas lieu de paniquer. »

Hermione leva de nouveau la main.

« Oui ? »

« Professeur ! Je….je…Il y a 17 ans… »

Hermione cessa un instant de parler et regarda Harry d'un air attristé.

« Il y a 17 ans, V…Voldemort c'est retrouvé sans corps…a-t-il essayé de…prendre le corps de… la formule n'as pas fonctionné c'est ça ? »

La voix d'Hermione s'était mise à trembler. Harry le cœur serré se retourna vers ses professeurs en attendant une réponse. Tante Séléné détourna son visage vers Aldysse Folet comme pour éviter le regard de son neveu. Aldysse Folet baissa les yeux un instant avant de regarder Harry avec insistance.

« Secret d'état. » dit elle lentement.

Harry se leva lentement de sa chaise et regroupa ses affaires. C'était trop. Il quitta la salle d'un pas lent sans même que quelqu'un n'essaye de le rattraper. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle sans un mot, sous les yeux des autres. Après toute ses années, on lui cachait des choses sur cette nuit là. Comment pouvait on lui faire ça !

« Harry ? »

Harry se retourna et aperçu son formateur à quelques mètres derrière lui.

« Harry, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Cirkus s'approcha d'un pas pressé vers Harry dont le regard c'était brusquement embué.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il y a encore des choses que j'ignore ? » Dit Harry en élevant le ton de sa voix. « Pourquoi tout le monde sait mieux que moi ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là ? Pourquoi personne ne veut rien me dire ? »

Cirkus pencha la tête d'un air de compassion.

_« Parfois Aldysse manque de tact. »_ dit il par télépathie. _« Elle a été élevé dans une famille abominable qui fait qu'elle à un peu de mal a prendre en compte ce que provoque certaine de ses paroles. »_

« J'aimerai juste qu'on me dise clairement les choses. » dit Harry avec des tremolos dans la voix. « Je garderai ça pour moi, on pourra me jeter un sortilège pour que je ne puisse jamais en parler, mais je veux savoir. »

Cirkus posa sa main sur la tête de Harry en secouant affectueusement ses cheveux.

_« Comme je te comprend. »_ dit Cirkus. _« Tu comprendras donc que tu vas garder ce que je vais te dire pour toi. »_

Harry surpris par ce geste se mit à regarder profondément la lueur des yeux de son formateur à peine visible à travers le masque froid cachant son visage. Il paraissait d'un noir profond. Très foncé en tout cas.

_« Ce que je sais, c'est que cette nuit là Il a bu la potion. Ce que je sais aussi, c'est qu'on a retrouvé des traces de cette potion sur les lèvres de ta mère. »_

Cirkus se tu un instant.

_« Pourquoi ma mère ? »_ demanda Harry.

_« Pour ça. »_

Cirkus pointa son index sur la cicatrice de Harry en suivant le trait.

_« Il se trouve que Voldemort a eu beaucoup de mal à avaler qu'il n'ai pas reçu la cicatrice de la mort. Alors il a cherché a avoir la cicatrice la plus célèbre : Celle de l'espoir. Il était en outre sur que c'était toi dont il était question dans la prophétie. En récupérant la cicatrice de ta mère et en te tuant, il faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme il le souhaitait. Au moment ou il voulu s'emparer du corps de ta mère, Voldemort s'est rendu compte que la cicatrice t'avais été transmis. Il voulu sûrement récupérer ton corps mais la formule n'était pas parfaite et son âme d'adulte ne pouvais pas se contenir dans un corps aussi petit que le tiens. Apparemment les tests effectués pour cette potion étaient largement insuffisants. Voldemort en a perdu son corps cette nuit là. »_

Harry baissa les yeux un instant. Il sentait comme une boule dans sa gorge qui lui rendait la respiration difficile.

_« Je le répète »_ continua Cirkus. _« Tout cela n'est qu'une hypothèse. Les seules personnes qui puissent nous confirmer cela c'est Voldemort et Lily. Mais il faudrait revenir d'entre les morts pour qu'on connaisse sa version de l'histoire. »_

Harry resta silencieux et continua de regarder ces pieds.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui » Répondit Harry sur un ton amer. « Je crois que je dois aller me préparer pour mon prochain cours. »

« Divination ? »

« Oui. »

« Mon pauvre ! »

Harry esquissa un timide sourire.

« Je l'ai vu sur la photo. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner. »

« Ah je le sais bien. » Dit Cirkus. « Pendant des années on a cherché qui elle pouvait être. »

Harry leva la tête soudainement et son visage s'éclaira.

« Vous avez chercher pendant des années…mais…c'est que… »

« Oh…je n'ai rien dit ! Je n'ai rien dit ! » Dit Cirkus sur un ton de panique.

« Seulement je sais déjà que vous n'êtes pas Lupin et vous n'êtes pas Pettigrew non plus… »

« S'il te plait Harry arrête ce raisonnement ne vas pas plus loin, Aldysse va sentir quelque chose et je vais être très très mal sur ce coup là. »

« Mais enfin comment as tu fais pour… »

_« Harry arrête ! »_ Dit Cirkus sur un ton plus sec et par télépathie. _« Sirius et James sont morts tu comprends ? Ils sont morts ! Plusieurs personnes connaissent cette photo, Plusieurs personnes ont cherchés pendant des années qui était porteur de la cicatrices alors ne t'emballe pas comme ça. »_

« Mais pourtant… »

Harry commençai à sortir de son sac un bout de parchemin et une plume et commença a y écrire 2 mots : Basil Cirkus.

« Ce n'est pas une coïncidence n'est ce pas ? Comment ai je pu être aussi aveugle ? » Dit Harry en se frappant le front. « Dit moi que c'est toi je t'en prie! »

_« Je t'ai déjà répondu. »_ Dit Cirkus en se retournant pour partir. _« Et dépêche toi d'aller discuter avec le professeur Trelawney, elle a des choses à t'apprendre. »_

Cirkus s'apprêtât à monter les escaliers menant eu 3ème étage. Harry se mit alors à se concentrer si fort pour hurler par thélépathie.

_« SIRIUS ! »_

Cirkus marqua alors un temps d'arrêt dans les escaliers avant de continuer son chemin.


	85. Les liens

**Chapitre 23 : Les liens**

« Harry ! Harry ! » Dit une voix douce.

« Hein quoi ? »

En haut de la tour juste en dessous de la salle du professeur Trelawney, Harry sortie de ses pensées comme réveillé d'un profond sommeil.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda Hermione avec un regard inquiet.

« Oui…Ca va… »

Harry, le regard dans le vide se remémorait la silhouette de Cirkus dans les escaliers, s'arrêtant net lorsqu'il l'appela Sirius. C'était lui, c'est certain. Même silhouette, mêmes gestes. Et cette façon de le rassurer, de lui secouer les cheveux comme si il n'était qu'un enfant.

« Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Ron

« Oui…oui » répondit Harry d'une voix faible.

Il regarda autour de lui alors que les élèves commençaient à s'amasser en dessous de la salle de divination. Il demanda alors à Ron et Hermione de s'approcher pour qu'ils entendent ce qu'il allait leur murmurer.

« Il faut que je vous parle… c'est très important. »

« Bien sûr Harry ! » fit Ron d'un air attristé. « C'est normal après ce qu'a dit le professeur Folet. »

« Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas de ça… »

A cet instant l'échelle menant à la salle de divination tomba au sol.

« Ils faut qu'on y aille » dit Ron.

« On se voit après votre cours dans la salle à la demande. Je préviens Ginny et Luna. »

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Allez courage. »

« Ca va, je te dit ! »

Hermione regarda une nouvelle fois Harry avec un regard de compassion puis reparti dans les escaliers.

Après un cours soporifique et nom moins dégoûtant sur les méthodes divinatoires de babyloniens consistant à lire l'avenir dans les entrailles des moutons, les élèves se levèrent un par un pour partir. Harry resta sur sa chaise et posa un regard anxieux sur l'épaule du professeur Trelawney qui effaçait le tableau.

« On y va ? » demanda Ron

« Non, je vais lui parler. »

« Mais Harry, elle ne te dira rien si c'est elle. »

« Je ne vais pas lui demander ça. Je voudrais lui parler des rêves que je fais. Attendez moi à la salle à la demande, je vous rejoindrai. »

Ron fit un signe de tête et s'en alla.

Le professeur Trelawney était alors en train de rassembler ses livres, lorsque Harry vérifia que tout le monde était parti, il commença à tousser pour lui montrer qu'il était encore là.

« Oh… Vous êtes encore là ? » Demanda le professeur Trelawney avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. « Auriez vous des questions en ce qui concerne notre cours d'aujourd'hui ? »

Harry se mit à dévisager son professeur de divination dont le visage s'approchait. Il semblait qu'a travers les énormes lunettes de son professeur, les yeux de celle-ci c'était encore agrandit.

« En fait je…je voulais vous posez quelques questions sur autre chose. Mon formateur m'a dit de venir vous voir. »

« Mr. Cirkus ? »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Sybille Trelawney se retourna alors et se dirigea vers son bureau pour saisir sa baguette.

« INSONORUS »

Le professeur Trelawney reposa alors sa baguette et se mit à faire les cent pas nerveusement. Elle semblait trembler de terreur. Elle généralement qui semblait toujours complètement détachée du monde réel, semblait être retombée sur Terre.

« Quoi qu'il vous ai dit il n'en avait pas le droit. Je m'insurge contre cet homme. Il n'est vraiment pas digne de confiance… »

« Mais… »

« Pourtant je l'avais dit des le début qu'il n'aurait jamais du devenir votre formateur. Tout cela est bien trop grave. Cela va finir en carnage et si il commence à ne pas respecter les règles, cela va être encore pire… »

« Mais professeur… »

« D'ailleurs il n'y a qu'à voir d'où il vient, cela reflète bien qu'il est indigne de confiance. Mais que vous a-t-il dit exactement ? »

« Absolument rien mais vous venez de confirmer ce que j'avais découvert. »

« Ah euh…je… »

Le professeur Trelawney se mit à ouvrir et refermer la bouche béatement.

« Il m'a demandé de venir vous voir à cause de… de rêves que je fais actuellement. »

« Ah…je…je… Qu'est ce que vous savez au juste ? » fit Trelawney en ignorant la dernière remarque d'Harry.

« Je sais que vous portez la marque… »

« Et… »

« Et c'est tout je ne l'ai appris que hier, grâce à mon livre et à une photo. »

« Ah… »

Un silence gêné régna.

« Vous…vous faites des rêves donc ? »

« Oui… des rêves prémonitoires. »

« Ah bien sûr » fit Trelawney avec un sourire malicieux. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est tout a fait normal. C'est à cause des liens que nous avons. On ne vous a pas mis au courant ? »

« Non » dit Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

Le terme de « lien » lui faisait craindre un lien de parenté avec son professeur de divination.

« Dans le livre de l'homme, il y a un long chapitre sur les liens entre les différentes cicatrices. C'est L'homme qui a créé ce lien pour que le jour où nous nous rencontrions tous, où nous serions tous proche les uns des autres, nos pouvoirs fusionneront. Ainsi vous possédez une partie de mes pouvoirs et bientôt vous posséderez aussi un peu du pouvoir du professeur Folet ainsi que de Basil Cirkus. Et bientôt quand nos liens seront plus solides, alors c'est la clé qui elle bénéficiera de tout et nous pourrons la reconnaître, même si, je ne le vous le cache pas, grâce à la puissance de mon troisième œil il me semble évident que la clé ne peut être que vous. »

« QUOI ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Mais bien sûr ! Je peux vous le dire, de vous à moi vous comprendrez rapidement grâce a votre troisième œil se développant à grande vitesse, qu'il ne peut y avoir que vous. Vous êtes entouré par la mort en permanence ! Or nous savons tous que la clé va mourir n'est ce pas ? Donc cela ne peut être que vous. »

« Evidemment » soupira Harry de soulagement.

« Je suis désolé mon garçon. Un si grand destin se terminant par une mort tragique. Savez vous que j'ai eu une illumination mon enfant ? Un gros titre dans le journal : « Le célèbre Harry Potter meurt sous la Gloire ». Cela m'a tellement attristé. J'en ai eu le cœur serré. Il y a des moments où j'espère que mon troisième œil me trahisse. Mais que voulez vous, Il est en moi, il fait parti de moi… »

« Professeur… »

« C'est un talent qui s'est amplifié depuis des générations et des générations. D'ailleurs tout les autres Grands sorciers de la légende était en admiration devant le pouvoir de mon aïeul… »

« Professe… »

« Je suis tellement fier de cet héritage mais d'un autre côté, il me crée tant de remises en question. Heureusement que j'ai une personnalité assez forte pour accueillir ce pouvoir immense… »

« Professeur Trelawney ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Comment ? »

« Professeur, je dois y aller. »

« Ah…bien sûr évidement ! Un fabuleux cours d'astronomie vous attend c'est cela ? C'est mon troisième œil qui me guide et qui me l'a dit. »

« C'est l'heure du déjeuner professeur. »

« Mais bien sûr et après vous avez votre cours d'astronomie fabuleux sur la constellation de… »

« Mon cours d'Astronomie aura lieu après demain. »

« Après le déjeuner ? »

« Euh… oui… »

« Vous voyez : Je le savais ! » fit le professeur Trelawney d'un air victorieux. « Bon allez y et ne soyez pas en retard pour votre cours, vous avez déjà assez traîné ici. »

« Oui professeur. » fit Harry sur un air moqueur avant de quitter la salle.


	86. La nouvelle boutique à Pré au Lard

Chapitre 24 : La nouvelle boutique à Pré au Lard.

« Cirkus serai ton parrain ? » demanda Ron. « Harry je suis désolé mais… »

« Stop ! Au lieu de me contredire regarde ça. » fit Harry en saisissant un morceau de parchemin et une plume. « Regarde bien avec les lettres composant le nom de Basil Cirkus on reconstitue exactement le nom de Sirius Black. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. C'est lui ! Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs que vous n'ayez rien remarqué les filles. »

Hermione et Luna se regardèrent un instant d'un air un peu gêné.

« Bah en fait… » fit Luna

« …Ca fait un petit moment que… »

« …on avait un peu parlé… »

« …et puis on avait remarqué… »

Harry se mit à les dévisager toute les deux rapidement.

« Vous le saviez et vous ne m'aviez rien dit ? » Dit Harry sur un ton plus élevé.

« Comprend nous. » Dit Hermione rapidement. « Si on venait te voir en te disant : Harry on pense que Cirkus est ton parrain mort il y a 2 ans… »

« Et puis si on s'était trompé ça t'aurai fourni de faux espoirs » continua Luna en lui prenant la main. « Ca a été tellement dure pour toi de le perdre une fois. Si on te l'avait dit et que nous avions tord, c'est comme si tu l'avais perdu une deuxième fois. »

« Mais il n'avait pas traversé le miroir des ombres ? Comment aurait il pu revenir ? » Demanda Neville.

« J'ai un peu réfléchi la dessus » dit timidement Hermione. « Toute les personnes qui se trouvaient derrière le miroir étaient mortes et c'est leurs âmes qui ont traversé le miroir. Seul Sirius a traversé le miroir avec son corps. »

« Mais comment à t'il eu la marque de l'esprit sur sa main ? » demanda Ron

« Dans le livre de Harry, ont dit que l'Espoir a dû tuer l'Esprit. Hors le miroir regroupait tout les esprit d'hommes assassiné. L'Esprit c'est donc retrouvé derrière le miroir. Le seul moyen qu'avait l'Esprit de revenir avec un corps c'était d'en récupérer un. Hors Sirius était le seul à se trouver dans le miroir. »

« De plus il y a une phrase dans le livre que j'ai retenue » dit lentement Luna. « A un moment l'Esprit dit que lorsqu'il reviendrai, il ferai en sorte que ce soit au bénéfice de l'Espoir. Quel plus beau cadeau serait pour toi que le retour de Sirius ? »

Harry souri timidement un instant mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement.

« En attendant il m'ignore à cause de se satané protocole. » Dit il. « Il se fiche totalement de moi et ne pense qu'à Folet. »

« Je pense qu'au contraire il t'évite Harry. » dit Luna en s'approchant. « Il n'est pas tout à fait lui et puis l'esprit sera peut être obliger de retourner d'où il vient et tu le perdrait une seconde fois. »

Harry soupira. Après un instant de silence, il regarda de nouveau ses amis.

« Laissons cette histoire de côté pour le moment et allons dîner. »

Un à un, ils quittèrent la salle à la demande pour se diriger vers la grande salle commune. Harry avait le regard dans le vide. Il pensait à Sirius, au jour de sa mort. Il pensait à quel point il avait souffert, quand il senti le bras de Luna s'enrouler autour du sien dans les escaliers. Il se retourna alors vers elle et son visage souriant lui remonta un peu le moral.

Arrivez devant la grande salle, une affiche trônait sur l'un des piliers entourés par une petite troupe d'élève visiblement excité :

iGrand Bal d'Halloween à la moldu :

Vendredi 1er Novembre à 19h00

Déguisement en créature et sorciers selon la vision moldu obligatoire./i

Si vous souhaitez un déguisement commandez le dans le catalogue de gaichiffons où acheter le pendant votre visite de Pré au Lard ce week end.

« Déguisement moldu ? » fit Luna « Ca m'a l'air intéressant. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils portent les moldu à Halloween ? Et qui a eu l'idée de ce bal moldu ? »

« Aldysse Folet » fit Lavande Brown. « Evident non ? Il n'y a que elle ici pour avoir une idée si tordue »

« Hum…mais je ne connais pas les moldu moi ! » s'exclama Luna. « Comment je vais faire ? »

« J'irai avec toi, si tu veux. » proposa Harry.

« hum…Ne m'en veut pas mais je préfèrerai y aller avec Hermione. Hermione, ça te dit qu'on aille chercher nos déguisements ensemble ? »

Harry et Luna se retournèrent. Hermione et Ron rougissaient, les yeux fixés sur l'affiche.

« Euh…euh… » bégaya Hermione. « C'est-à-dire que…je ne pense pas que je vais y aller. »

Avant même la fin de sa phrase Hermione se dirigeait à grands pas dans la grande salle. Ron baissa les yeux.

« Je n'irai pas moi non plus »

« Ron ! »

Mais Ron avait déjà quitté le couloir pour la grande salle.

« J'aurai pensé que… »

« Oui moi aussi. » dit Harry.

« Bon » Fit Luna un peu gêné. « Peut être que ça s'arrangera avant le bal. On ira chercher nos déguisement tout les deux chez gaichiffon alors. »

« Et Cho nous fera peut être un prix. »

Harry se rendit compte de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire et ferma les yeux en attendant la sentence.

« Cho ! » Dit Luna avec insistance. « Crois moi je suis sûre qu'elle te fera un prix ! Elle peut même avoir son costume gratuit pour venir avec toi !»

« Elle n'est plus à Poudlard. Elle ne peut pas venir. » dit Harry en voulant rattraper sa gaffe précipitamment sans se rendre compte que cela allait empirer la situation.

Luna pris alors en air furieux est offensé.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… »

« Oh mais si il n'y a que ça qui t'empêche de rester avec Cho, reste donc avec elle à Pré au Lard. »

Luna se retourna rapidement pour rejoindre sa table.

Harry ne chercha même pas à la rattraper. Il se tourna vers le pilier et commencer à frapper lentement sa tête contre le mur.

« Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile… »

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! » dit Nick quasi sans tête en passant par là.

Après une semaine de plates excuses, Harry semblait avoir apaisé la colère de Luna. Ron et Hermione s'évitaient de plus en plus et ne se parlait quasiment plus.

« Je ne l'inviterai pas c'est trop facile ! »

« Ron ! »

« Harry, tu te rend compte de ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Pendant des mois je me suis fait des idées alors qu'elle… Elle… »

« Ecoute Ron, elle t'a quand même évité le renvois de la formation des aurors. »

« C'était pour se donner bonne conscience. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister Harry, je lui en veux encore. »

Harry n'insista pas, même si il trouvait cette réaction stupide. Ron lui avait dit qu'il préférai visiter Pré au Lard seul alors Harry rejoint Luna dans le hall pour partir pour Pré au Lard.

« Hermione m'a dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas » Dit Luna. « Je crois qu'elle pensait que Ron venait avec nous et elle préfère l'éviter. Elle m'a demandé d'aller faire quelque course pour elle. Allons y avant d'aller chercher nos costumes. On en profitera pour aller voir le nouveau magasins de Fred et Georges.»

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, visiblement un peu attristé.

Après un léger détour chez Honeydukes, Harry et Luna cherchèrent le magasin de Fred et Georges et se retrouvèrent face à une devanture multicolore scintillante et assez bruyante avec des explosions et des bruitages étranges. La devanture de « Weasley, farces et attrapes » était elle-même une attraction. Simplement en touchant un objet décorant la devanture il pouvait en sortir une explosion. Harry aperçut un troisième année barbouillée de crème verte après avoir touché une grenouille décorative collé sur le mur. Celle-ci lui avait littéralement craché dessus. Après l'effet de surprise, l'élève explosa de rire et entra dans le magasin en sautillant d'excitation.

« Si tu veux mon avis, cette devanture doit contenir pas mal de sortilège d'allégresse. » dit Luna. « Excellente stratégie publicitaire, je dois bien le dire. »

Harry et Luna évitèrent de toucher à quelconques éléments de la devanture et entrèrent dans les magasins bondés de monde.

« Eh bien ! C'est un sacré succès. » dit Luna.

« Ron m'avait prévenu que ses frères étaient très occupé. Je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire. »

« HARRY ! »

Harry se retourna et aperçu Fred au fond de la boutique lui faisant de grand signe. Il tenta de percer la foule pour le rejoindre dans l'arrière boutique avec une certaine difficulté.

« Félicitation ! C'est un sacré succès. » dit Harry en le rejoignant.

« Viens par là on sera au calme » dit Fred. « Qu'est ce que vous pensez de la boutique ? »

« Très tape à l'œil je dois dire »

« C'est un peu fait exprès Luna. » répondit Fred « Il fallait qu'on concurrence Zonko et je dois dire que pour l'instant ça marche plutôt bien.

« La prochaine ouverture se fera à Paris » dit Georges en arrivant.

« Sérieusement ? Vous vous attaquez à l'étranger ? »

« Oui ! » dit fièrement Georges. « Fleur nous a mis en contact avec des investisseurs en France. C'est l'avantage d'avoir une belle sœur française. »

Une pile de Ronslug tomba alors près d'eux.

« Aïe ! »

« Il y a quelqu'un ici » fit Georges avec un regard inquiet.

Tous sortirent immédiatement leurs baguettes. Quelques paquets se mirent à bouger au sols.

Georges se jeta alors vers les paquets remuants.

« Espèce de sale voleur ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu sous ta cape d'inv… »

« Georges lâche moi ! Lâche moi ! »

« Mark ! » S'exclama Harry.

Georges se dégagea lentement puis un instant après Mark retira sa cape.

« Je crois bien que tu m'as cassée une dent ! » dit il en mettant un doigt dans sa bouche.

« Mark tu es en deuxième année tu n'as aucun droit d'être là ! » dit Harry.

« Tu es mal placé pour me donner des leçons. C'est bien toi qui es sorti en cachette en troisième année. »

« 1 point pour Mark ! » dit George en l'aidant à se relever. « Que pouvons nous faire pour toi ? »

« Renouveler mon stock » répond Mark avec un regard malicieux « Avec quelques nouveautés s'il te plait. »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Fred. « Tu as épuisé toute les farces qu'on t'avais fourni…quel gâchis ! »

« Gâchis ? Mais non… » Fit Mark en haussant les épaules. « J'ai fait 103 victimes en tout…et Malefoy s'est pris une vingtaine de fois une de mes farces ».

Fred et Georges se regardèrent un instant l'air étonné.

« Je le savais » Fit Fred. « Mark veux tu être notre frère adoptif ? Nous serions fier de te former. »

« Ah ! je suis ému. » Ajouta Georges. « Nous allons pouvoir enseigner notre science à quelqu'un qui pourra étendre notre philosophie. »

« Et je pourrai devenir votre associer un jour ? »

Fred et Georges se regardèrent à nouveau.

« On en rediscutera ! » firent les jumeaux en cœur.

« Mais en attendant, continue dans cette voix. Tu iras… »

« Très souvent en retenue » Finit par dire Luna.

« Justement Mark. » Dit Georges en prenant Mark par l'épaule. « Il va falloir qu'on te dise comment faire tourner Rusard en bourrique durant les retenues. Un seul mot compte : ORIGINALITE. Je vais te montrer un peu ce qu'on a dans nos réserves, tu pourras effectuer certains de nos tests. »

« Georges ! Mark doit retourner à Poudlard ! Il ne devrait pas être ici »

« Mais…mais il n'y a pas de préfet ici que je sache » dit Fred avec un sourire malicieux.

« D'accord, D'accord ! Je n'ai rien vu ! » Finit par dire Harry.

« Merci Harry. Luna ? »

« Moi j'aimerai une douzaine de Ronslug à la vanille et à l'abricot et je ferai comme si je n'étais jamais venue. »

« Hummm… Tu es dure en affaire…c'est d'accord. Qu'est ce que je ne ferai pas pour répandre des farces à travers le monde ? »

« Vous ne seriez pas atteint par la folie des grandeurs ? » Dit Harry sur un ton sarcastique.

« C'est l'ambition qui a fait notre réussite ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous n'avons pas oublié que tu es à l'origine de notre empire. On te le rendra sois en sûr ! D'ailleurs si tu souhaite faire quelques petites courses je t'en pris je te fait 75 de remises. »

« Merci »

Harry se permit donc de faire quelques petites réserves de friandises et de farces et les jumeaux lui ont offert une bouteille de révélatio et son antidote en cadeau. La boutique des frères Weasley était un véritable succès et les affaires semblaient avoir été bonnes.

Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Gaichiffons, pour acheter leurs costumes. Leurs regards fut directement attiré par un hommes au comptoir de caisse visiblement ennuyé.

« Professeur Lupin ? »

« Bonjour Harry ! » dit il toujours en tenant sa tête avec sa main. « Bonjour Luna. »

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Vous ne vous occupez pas de la sécurité du ministère ? »

« C'est mon jour de repos. » soupira t'il.

« Vous avez l'air ennuyé professeur. » Continua Luna. « Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? »

« Tonks est en train de me rendre dingue. » Dit il. « Je fais ses courses, elle doit éviter de se déplacer et elle ne veut rien commander par correspondance car elle dit que dans ce cas la poste n'est pas sûre. »

« Elle est encore souffrante ? »

« C'est moi qu'elle fait souffrir plus qu'elle ne souffre si vous voulez mon avis. » soupira t'il. « Si j'étais vous, je ne m'en ferai pas pour elle. »

« Voilà votre commande professeur Lupin » dit Cho en entrant avec une pile de paquet. « Je vous fait un paquet cadeau je suppose ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. »

« Vous êtes sur ? Même les… »

« Oui certains. Merci ! »

« D'accord…Ca fera 25 gallions et 4 mornilles »

« Tant que ça ! »

« Je vous rappel que tout est en triple… »

« Oui bon… » soupira Lupin en ouvrant sa bourse. « Voilà ! »

« Merci. Oh Harry, Luna ! Comment ça va ? »

« Bien et toi ? »

« Ca va ! Je suppose que vous venez chercher vos costumes ? Je vous ai gardé le meilleur de côté. Tout le monde s'est précipité sur les costumes mais j'ai pensé à vous deux. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je vous ramène ça de suite ! »

Cho retourna dans la réserve.

« Tiens tu vois elle a pensé à nous 2 » dit Harry.

« Oui d'accord… » répondit Luna en ronchonnant.

« Alors Harry, comment se passe cette formation ? »

« Bien…j'aimerai d'ailleurs vous en parler…ou plutôt vous parler de mon formateur. »

« Cirkus ? »

« Vous le connaissez ? »

« C'est un auror Harry . » Dit Lupin. « Bien sûr que je le connais. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire professeur » continua Harry. « Je voulais vous demander si vous l'aviez vu sans son masque. »

« Harry, je sais où tu veux en venir et non je ne te dirais rien. »

« Mais bon sang ! Je sais que c'est lui ! » Murmura Harry. « Dites le moi que c'est lui ! Pourquoi ? Comment ? »

« Je ne vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir. »

« Sirius. Mon parrain. »

« Harry, Sirius est… »

« Non il ne l'est pas ! Je sais que c'est lui ! »

« Harry, si tu étais si sûr que ça, pourquoi me pose tu la question? Si j'étais toi je me consacrerai à un autre problème bien plus important. »

« Vous êtes au courants…vous savez pour les livres. »

Lupin soupira et releva la manche de sa main droite révélant ainsi un pansement recouvrant tout le dos de la main.

« Et qui te dis que ce n'est pas moi hein ? J'aurai une excellente raison aussi de m'appeler Basil Cirkus. »

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! »

« Et bien ne le crois pas… »

« Ce n'est pas vous. »

« Peut être que oui…peut être que non… » Dit Lupin en prenant ses paquets. « Tu ne le saura jamais. Ne cherche pas à t'accrocher sur cette théorie Harry. Tu pourrais tomber de haut.»

Lupin quitta le magasin.

« Il ment ! Ce pansement est un leurre pour que je croie à ces fadaises. Je ne me ferai pas avoir ».

« Calme toi Harry ! » dit Luna. « Lupin te fait marcher, nous l'avons vu sans cette marque."

« Me revoilà ! » fit Cho. « Dites moi si ça vous plait ? »

Harry saisit le cintre de son costume et donna l'autre à Luna

« Disons qu'on va…essayer » finit par dire Luna.


	87. Le piège

**Merci pour toute les reviews je les apprécie beaucoup...les chapitres seront moins espacé.**

**Je rassure tout le monde. bien que j'ai lu le tome 6, il n'y aura pas plus de spoiler qu'il n'y en a maintenant. Tout les spoiler avant ce chapitre était involontaire car la fic a été commencé il y a plus d'un an. La suite de ma fic ne sera pas influencé par le tome 6.Elle est prévue depuis longtemp, tout spoiler sera involontaire. Evidement je ne mettrai pas en évidence ce qui peut être considéré comme des spoilers. Tout ce que j'ai écris donc n'est que pure coincidence.**

**Chapitre 25 : le piège**

« Ce truc la fait parti de ton déguisement ? »

« Oui Ron. » dit Harry en ajustant son costume. »Fait attention tu risques de te faire mal. Cho m'en a donné une vrai, mais je crois qu'elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point c'est dangereux. Elle ne connaît pas bien les objets moldus apparemment. »

« Et à quoi ça sert ? »

« C'est une tronçonneuse Ron. Ca sert à découper du bois.»

Ron s'assit sur son lit avec un air dubitatif.

« Attend, je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris. Je croyais que tu étais déguisé en guérisseur moldu ? »

« Oui, c'est ça ! »

« Attend, j'ai peur de comprendre. »Dit Ron en posant ses mains sur son visage. « Tu veux dire que les guérisseurs moldus utilisent ça pour vous soigner ? »

Harry fit un sourire moqueur tout en regardant son reflet dans un miroir.

« Bien sûr, ils utilisent ça pour nous ouvrir en 2 et remuer nos entrailles. Et les parents d'Hermione qui sont dentistes en utilisent un minuscule pour soigner nos dents »

« Oh par Merlin ! « Dit Ron avec un regard de dégoût. « Jamais un guérisseur moldu ne me touchera de ma vie ! »

« Ron je plaisantais ! »

« Alors pourquoi ce truc fait parti de ton costume ? »

« Ca serait un peu long à t'expliquer et c'est l'heure. Je dois y aller. Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir venir ? »

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit.

« Je n'ai pas de costumes… et puis…et puis je n'ai pas de cavalière. »

« A qui la faute ? »

« Oh ne recommence pas ! » S'exclama Ron. « Je n'ai pas encore digéré cette histoire. Je vais me prendre ce bon livre sur le quidditch et je vais le lire en salle commune tranquillement. »

« Fais comme tu veux ! » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules et en reprenant sa tronçonneuse. « Je vais quand même rendre cet objet inoffensif en jetant un sortilège de sécurité dessus. Et je vais le rendre un peu plus léger pendant que j'y suis. »

« Et Luna, elle est déguisé en quoi ? »

Les yeux de Harry se mirent à scintiller curieusement.

« En infirmière » Dit Harry en s'imaginant Luna dans son costume. « C'est l'assistante du médecin. »

« Harry ? »

« Oui, Ron ? »

« Désolé de te sortir de tes pensées qui m'ont l'air douteuses, mais Il commence à se faire tard ! »

« Hein ? Ah oui ! »

Harry jeta un dernier sortilège sur sa tronçonneuse et descendit les escaliers de la grande salle en compagnie de Ron.

« Aïe, il n'y a déjà plus personne ici. Je suis sacrément en retard. »

« Moui c'est bizarre. » Fit Ron en jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans les escaliers. « Ca a l'air d'être vide. »

« Tu espérais qu'il y ait quelqu'un Ron ? »

Celui-ci s'assit sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée, ouvrit son livre et jeta un regard noir à Harry.

« Tu n'es pas drôle. Elle est avec qui ?»

« Personne. Elle m'a dit qu'elle descendrait ici pour réviser ce soir. D'ailleurs j'entends les escaliers qui grincent et ça doit être elle alors je vais vous laisser. »

« Harry ne me laisse pas ! » dit Ron d'un air paniqué.

« Désolé je suis déjà assez en retard comme ça. Bonne soirée ! »

« Harry ! »

Mais Harry avait refermé la porte derrière lui d'un air très satisfait. Il descendit d'un pas enjoué les marches le menant au grand hall. Luna l'y attendait là, habillée d'une simple blouse d'infirmière et armée d'une seringue surdimensionnée.

« Bonsoir ! » dit Harry en l'embrassant. « Je ne suis pas en retard ? »

« Non pile à l'heure ! Ca a marché ? »

« Oui, Hermione a toujours été très ponctuelle. Je lui ai dit que je lui donnerai ton livre sur l'étude des sortilèges de métamorphoses à 21h00 et je suis descendu avec Ron à 20h58. Et je suis parti quand je l'ai entendue descendre les escaliers. »

« Parfait ! » Dit Luna avec un sourire diabolique.

« J'ai toujours adoré tes manigances. » répondit Harry en lui prenant le bras.

« Oui moi aussi »

Ils descendirent les marches du grand hall pour se diriger vers la grande salle. Harry s'attendait encore à voir une sublime décoration comme chaque année à Halloween. La soirée s'annonçait être délicieuse. Le professeur Macgonnagal attendait devant l'entrée en tournant en rond et en trépignant du pied.

« Macgonnagal à l'air d'être nerveuse. » dit Luna inquiète.

« Potter vous êtes là ! Enfin ! »

« Qui a-t-il professeur ? »

« Je dois vous parler c'est urgent. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry inquiet. « Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? »

« C'est à propos de…la clé. » murmura le professeur Macgonnagal.

Luna resserra le bras de Harry.

« Je peux venir ? » demanda t'elle. « S'il vous plait ? »

« Pas cette fois Miss Lovegood. « dit Macgonnagal. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous le ramène d'ici 15 minutes. »

« Ce n'est pas grave alors ? » demanda Harry.

« Non mais votre présence est nécessaire. »

Harry se détacha de Luna et la regarda une dernière fois.

« Je reviens vite. Garde moi ce truc. » dit il en lui donnant la tronçonneuse.

Le professeur Macgonnagal tira Harry par l'épaule pour l'obliger à le suivre. Celle-ci marchait d'un pas pressé et Harry avait presque du mal à la suivre. Elle montait les marches qui menaient vers son bureau d'un pas déterminé.

« Professeur, qu'est ce qui se passe réellement ? »

« On parlera de ça plus tard. » Répondit elle sèchement.

Au moment de tourner vers le couloir où se trouve le bureau de la directrice adjointe, Macgonnagal tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy.

« Que faites vous ici a traîner dans les couloirs ? » demanda t'elle d'un ton sec.

« Ca vous regarde ? »

« Je vous pris de cessez votre impertinence monsieur Malefoy, je suis… »

« Vous êtes quoi ? Vous n'êtes rien du tout. Ni pour moi, ni pour lui, ni pour quiconque et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

« Pas ce soir Malefoy. Ce soir tout va changer. Dépêchez vous Potter. Et vous retournez dans votre salle commune. »

Macgonnagal détourna le regard d'Harry vis-à-vis de Malefoy et l'attira dans son bureau pour claquer la porte derrière lui.

« Professeur ? Qu'est ce que… »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de ça Potter ! » Dit elle en saisissant un pot de poudre de cheminette. Nous allons chez Ollivander's . »

« Pourquoi ? Expliquez moi ! »

« Il me semble que vous avez eu un cours sur la potion de résurgence du macchabée ? Et bien ce cher Ollivander possédait un des becs de dodo indispensable à la création de la potion et vous savez qui semble l'avoir volé et avoir préparé la potion pour posséder des corps. Il est temps que les 4 héritiers se réunissent pour faire apparaître la clé… »

« Mais… »

« Tout le monde est déjà là bas. Dépêchez vous et entrez dans cette cheminée! »

Harry s'exécuta. Il prit une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette et dit clairement « Ollivanders ».

Il arriva directement dans une pièce mal éclairée et regarda autour de lui. Ollivanders était effondré sur une chaise, inerte. Harry se précipitât sur lui pour le secouer.

« Monsieur ! Monsieur, réveillez vous ! »

Harry prit son pouls pour ne sentir aucune pulsation. C'est alors que Macgonnagal apparut derrière lui dans la cheminée.

« Professeur ! Il est mort ! On l'a tué ! »

« Je sais. » dit elle. « ACCIO BAGUETTE »

La baguette de Harry vola à travers la pièce et atterrit dans les mains de Macgonnagal qui pointait sa baguette sur lui.

« C'est moi qui l'ai tué. »

Harry prit un air décontenancé et regarda son professeur la bouche béate.

« Vous êtes sous impérium ! »

« Moi ? » dit elle en éclatant de rire de manière diabolique. « Vous savez combien de litres de polynectar j'ai du boire depuis ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière à Azkaban pour ressemblez à cette vieille peau de Macgonnagal ? Mais c'est terminer, je ne boirai plus cette horreur. »

Harry regarda intensément celle qu'il croyait être son professeur.

« Lestrange »

« Tiens ! Pas trop tôt ! Et même Folet n'a rien vu venir. Je dois bien avouer que je suis fière de moi. »

« Vous êtes… » Grogna Harry. « Où es le professeur Macgonnagal ? »

« Elle croupit pas très loin de là dans une cage en attendant que je la tue. Résistante la vieille carne ! Plus que je ne le croyais. Je vais vous emmenez la voir si ça vous fait plaisir. Histoire de papoter un peu ensemble avant que je vous tue. »

« On saura que vous m'avez tué ! »

Lestrange émit un autre rire diabolique.

« Mon maître sera ravi de prendre un corps jeune et fringuant. Depuis le temps qu'il désire posséder votre cicatrice. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour le maître. Quand à vos amis et à vos professeurs, je crains qu'ils ne soient trop occupés à ressembler à des satanés moldus pour ce soucier de votre disparition momentanée. Car bien sur vous allez revenir un tout petit peu différent certes mais personne ne fera la différence. J'ai eu le temps d'étudier tout vos petits faits et gestes et toutes vos habitudes et tics. Mon maître sera parfaitement vous imitez jusqu'à ce qu'ils puisse instauré son pouvoir dans tout le pays. »

Harry se senti submergé par la colère. Il se sentait impuissant et commença avancé furieusement vers Lestrange alors que l'effet du polynectar semblait se dissiper. Elle pointa furieusement sa baguette et Harry s'arrêta net.

« Je ne souhaite pas abîmer ce corps de choix pour mon maître alors je vous déconseille d'approcher. Il souhaite vous tuer de sa main alors ne soyez pas si impatient de mourir. » dit Lestrange avec un sourire malveillant. « Je vous promet que tout cela ira très vite. En attendant que diriez vous d'aller voir votre cher professeur Macgonnagal avant que vous ne mourriez ensemble ? »

Lestrange fit un geste brusque de sa baguette pour montrer à Harry qu'il devait se diriger vers la porte se trouvant de l'autre côté de la salle. A contrecoeur Harry s'y dirigea d'un pas lents suivi de Lestrange qui pointa sa baguette sur le dos de Harry pour lui faire accélérer sa marche.

Il passa la porte d'une pièce ou s'accumulait différent type d'ingrédients composant la structure d'une baguette. Au fond de la salle, Harry aperçu une petite cellule ou quelqu'un était affalé contre le mur.

« Professeur Macgonnagal ! »

Le professeur Macgonnagal visiblement épuisée et amaigri leva la tête.

« Potter ! » dit elle surprise. « Non. »

« Mais c'est qu'elle a un langue en plus ! » dit Lestrange avec ironie. « 6 mois que vous êtes là et c'est la première fois que je vous entend parlé sans être sous l'effet du révélatio. Même Ollivander sous impérium a été plus bavard. »

Macgonnagal regarda Lestrange d'un regard noir.

« Bon et bien ce n'est pas tout » dit Lestrange en ouvrant la porte de la cellule. « Entre là dedans Potter, je dois terminer ma potion et appelé mon maître avant que l'on ne vous tue. Ca ne devrait pas prendre plus de 10 minutes je vous rassure. A tout de suite. »

Lestrange referma la grille et parti rapidement de la salle. Harry s'accroupi auprès du professeur Macgonnagal.

« Professeur, vous… »

« Dites moi. » dit t'elle d'un ton désemparé. « Je vous en supplie dites moi que quelqu'un vous a vu avec cette femme. »

« Mais…mais tout le monde crois que c'est vous ! »

« Alors c'est terminé…c'est la fin. » dit elle en baissant la tête.


	88. La defaite de Dumbledore

Chapitre 26 : La défaite de Dumbledore.

Harry se glissa contre le mur poreux de sa cellule pour s'effondrer en face du professeur Macgonagal. Un silence pesant régna un instant. La tête baissée et les vêtements poussiéreux, Minerva Macgonagal traçait de son doigt des dessins étranges sur le sol poussiéreux de sa prison.

" On m'a dit... " dit elle lentement en relevant la tête. " On m'a dit que l'Esprit était revenu. "

Harry se mit à l'observer. Son regard triste trahissait une inquiétude visible. Mais cela n'avait pas de rapport avec son sort funeste. Cela concernait autre chose de bien plus grand que ça et de bien plus puissant.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

" Si vous mourrez Potter. " Continua t'elle. " Alors tout cela n'aura servi à rien...à rien. Il prendra votre corps et trompera tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne possession de la clé et répande la terreur. "

Harry ne su quoi répondre. Il la regarda d'un air aussi perdu qu'elle puis il observa le plafond en quête d'une trappe ou d'une grille mais il n'y avait rien de cela.

" Comme je regrette de m'être laisser prendre par cette Lestrange et par Peter Pettigrew. " dit elle à regret.

C'est alors que les barreaux de la cellule firent un bruit métallique comme si on les frappait avec un bâton. Harry et le professeur Macgonagal sursautèrent et virent les barreaux vibrer au rythme du son métallique. Harry regarda Macgonagal qui semblait aussi surprise que lui. Il se leva et regarda aux alentours.

" Qui est là ? "

Un rire moqueur résonna à peine. Quelqu'un était là.

" Montrez vous ! "

Le professeur Macgonagal s'était relevée, se raccrochant au bureau de sa cellule.

C'est alors que des mouvements curieux attirèrent le regard d'Harry, comme quelqu'un qui retirait une cape d'invisibilité. Il suivit ses mouvements étranges du regard, laissant découvrir des morceau de tissus sombres avant que la cape soit totalement retiré.

" Malefoy ! " S'exclama Harry.

" Surpris ? " Répondit Drago Malefoy en pliant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Le professeur Macgonagal se rapprocha de Malefoy d'un air désespéré.

" Mr Malefoy, ouvrez nous ! "

Malefoy leva son regard vers Macgonagal qui semblait plus décrépie que jamais.

" Je ne le peux pas, professeur. " dit il lentement avec un sourire en coin.

" Ne me dites pas que vous continuez à vous ralliez à eux...Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas compris après... "

" Je ne le peux pas car Granger, cette sang de Bourbe, possède ma baguette. On me la retirée, ou plutôt, c'est ma cousine Aldysse Folet qui ne veux pas que je la garde. "

Macgonagal sembla perdre l'équilibre. Tout en s'accrochant à ses barreaux, ses faibles jambes semblaient ne plus pouvoir la faire tenir debout.

" Par contre, j'ai ceci... "

Malefoy tira lentement de sa poche une longue baguette. C'était celle d'Harry.

" Je l'ai retrouvé par terre dans l'autre salle. Depuis le temps... " dit Malefoy très lentement. " Cette situation m'était insupportable. Avoir une dette envers Mark Evans...Cette idée me dégoûte. Ca me donne envie de vomir. "

Malefoy tendit la baguette à Harry qui hésita un instant avant de la saisir.

" Nous sommes quittes à présent. " ajouta Malefoy en regardant sur le côté pour éviter le regard de Harry. " Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi ni avec ta famille. "

Harry regarda une dernière fois Malefoy qui ne semblait pas vouloir un instant croiser son regard, puis il jeta un sortilège sur la serrure qui implosa et saisi le bras de Macgonagal pour l'aider à s'enfuir. Mais la baguette d'Harry lui échappa à nouveau de ses mains.

" Et bien, et bien, et bien " Répéta Lestrange en entrant et en pointant sa baguette. " Il semblerait bien que mon cher neveu soit encore plus pitoyable que son pauvre père. Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire de toi espèce de petit fouineur ? Te tuer ? Non…je vais te garder un peu. J'arriverai peut être à coincer ton idiot de père si il apprend que tu es ici. Et je pourrai alors le tuer cette fois ci. Allons rentre dans la cellule et attend moi! Le seigneur des ténèbres m'attend à l'étage. Quand je pense que j'ai réussi à te faire rentrer à Poudlard après les supplications de ta mère et voilà comment tu me remercies ! "

" Supplication ? " dit Drago sarcastiquement.

Le visage de Malefoy avait changé soudainement. Il prit cet air diabolique qui lui était familier l'année dernière encore.

" Alors tu appelles ça comme ça ? " Continua t'il. " J'aurai plutôt penser que c'était toi qui nous suppliait de ne rien dire sur ton compte alors que tu prenais l'identité du professeur Macgonagal. "

Le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange se modifia alors. Son assurance c'était envolé. Elle posait à présent la main sur son cœur et son visage semblait terrifié. Elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme si elle cherchait désespérément de l'air.

" Tu...tu n'es pas seul... "

" Voyons, réfléchie ! Tu as voulu tuer mon père, tu m'insultes et en plus je dois garder ton secret seulement pour que je puisse " finir mes études ". Je te croyais moins naïve. "

Lestrange semblait se déséquilibré, elle était à présent à genoux et se tenait toujours la poitrine.

" Malefoy... " Dit elle dans un souffle.

" Quelle douce mélodie que de t'entendre dire mon nom en cet instant! Dois je te présenté Aldysse Folet ? "

Le professeur Folet se trouvait derrière Lestrange, les yeux fixent et le bras en avant comme serrant quelque chose d'invisible. Elle semblait en état de transe, comme ce soir là en Transylvanie alors qu'elle venait de tuer le vampire. Sa cicatrice en goutte de sang était d'un rouge éclatant. Elle avançait, pas à pas, resserrant le poing alors que sa proie s'écroulait au sol.

" Souffrance tu as donné et souffrance tu subiras. » dit elle d'une vois machinale. « Tu retrouveras tes victimes dans l'autre monde Bellatrix Marjory Lestrange et ils se vengeront sois en sûre...ils se vengeront. "

Lestrange avait lâché sa baguette. Elle était à présent clouée au sol les yeux grands ouverts et visiblement effrayés. Elle regardait Folet la tuée lentement.

" Tout ceux qui s'en prendront aux descendants subiront le même sort. Bientôt, tes proches te rejoindront un à un. Quelle mort amer pour une meurtrière. Ceci est ma volonté, qu'elle soit exécutée ! "

Le professeur Folet serra le poing et au même instant, Bellatrix Lestrange ferma les yeux en laissant tomber sa tête de côté.

C'est alors qu'Aldysse Folet se figea et tituba avant de s'écrouler à son tour.

« Professeur » dit Harry en se précipitant sur elle.

Le professeur Macgonagal se raccrocha à une chaise et se laissa tombé dessus, visiblement épuisée par son incarcération. Harry tapota légèrement le visage de son professeur et manqua de se brûler en approchant sa main de la cicatrice de la jeune femme. Malefoy s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui releva la tête.

« Tu pourrais pas rester comme ça tout le temps ! Ca m'arrangerait ! » Dit Malefoy en soupirant.

Aldysse Folet bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible en touchant la joue de Malefoy et la tapota plusieurs fois.

« Garde tes forces, j'ai pas envie de te porter au château ! La voilà ta fiole ! »

Malefoy sorti une petite fiole contenant un liquide pourpre et la déboucha. Aldysse Folet commença alors à protester tout en étant à moitié assommé et en marmonant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Ecoute c'est pas moi qui ai vraiment envi de te donner ce truc là et de brider ton pouvoir durant 1 semaine. A la rigueur, si tu pouvais massacrer Mark Evans avec ton pouvoir, tu m'enlèverai une épine du pied, mais si je ne le fais pas on m'envois à Azkaban. Alors bois ce truc ! »

« Hey ! » fit Harry « Ne touche pas à mon cousin ! »

Malefoy l'ignora. Aldysse Folet ouvrit à peine les yeux et Drago Malefoy souleva sa tête et la força à boire tout le contenu de la fiole d'une traite. Elle grimaça.

« J'ai fait ma part ! » dit Malefoy en reposant la tête de sa cousine.

« Aldysse ! » fit Cirkus en arrivant. Il s'agenouilla près de la tête d'Aldysse et se mit a lui caresser le front. « Ca va ? Tout le monde va bien ? Je t'avais dis de m'attendre espèce de tête de mule pour ne pas partir seule. »

« Ohohohh !'irkius ! » dit elle en ouvrant les yeux et encore bredouillante. « se allé atta irkius tsé ? cé vec toi seul.ptoi 'dore moi ! »

« Oui…oui je t'adore » dit il en souriant. « La prochaine fois je tacherai de te donner un peu de liqueur d'œillet si ça te rend aussi amicale que maintenant. »

« NAN ! 'erver ! bendor…tséki…BOUM!"

« Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire enfin ? »

« Blendore…blendore ! tus'ki »

« Dumbledore ! » fit Malefoy. « Il est venu avec nous. »

« Il est parti où ? » demanda Cirkus en se relevant

« A l'étage, il me semble. »

« Voldemort y est ! » S'écria Harry.

Cirkus se leva précipitamment et Harry le suivi. Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre et se trouvèrent près des étagères contenant une pile de baguettes.

« Cherche de ce côté ! » dis Cirkus. « Je me charge de l'autre. »

Harry couru sur le coté gauche en parcourrant les rayons de la réserve. Mais rien. Il se mit à chercher de l'autre côté.

« HARRY ! HARRY ! » Hurla la voix de Cirkus. De l'autre côté de la pièce.

Harry couru en direction de la voix de Cirkus. Il s'approcha du fond de la pièce alors qu'une odeur acre de vieux chou envahissait l'air ambiant. Une petite porte se trouvait là, entrouverte.

Harry découvrit Cirkus agenouillé près de Dumbledore dans cette petite salle. Une petite marmite de fonte était renversée et avait répandu son contenu au sol alors que le feu crépitait dans l'âtre avec des flammes jaunes et vertes comme si quelqu'un venait de partir par poudre de cheminette.

Harry s'approcha et s'agenouilla à son tour et regarda Cirkus d'un air inquiet.

« Il est en vie. » dit Cirkus lentement. « Mais gravement blessé… Part à Sainte Mangouste vite ! Transplane ! »

Harry se releva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au corps ensanglanté de Dumbledore et transplana.


	89. Aldysse Folet, directrice de Poudlard

Merci beaucoup pour toute les reviews...en ce moment les chapitres mettent plus de temps a paraitre car je bosse et au bureau j'ai pas internet...et comme ya personne puisque tout le monde se dore la pillule au soleil, moi j'écris et je fais des parties de démineurs XD

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 27 : Aldysse Folet, directrice de Poudlard intérimaire.

Les yeux dans le vague, Harry, assis sur une chaise regardait la pluie tombée sur la fenêtre de la salle d'attente. Lentement les gouttes ruisselaient sur la paroi et Harry suivait inconsciemment leur courses. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il repensait au corps inanimé de Dumbledore dans les bras de Cirkus. Une boule dans la gorge, il attendait avec angoisse se retournant au moindre bruit.

La porte de la salle d'attente se mit à grincer. Cirkus entra lentement en regardant Harry.

« Aldysse et le professeur Macgonnagal sont rentré à Poudlard avec Malefoy. » dit il lentement. « Aldysse a repris ses esprits et Macgonnagal devra se reposer quelques semaines. Des nouvelles ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

Cirkus s'installa près de Harry.

« Quand je suis parti de Poudlard, ils ne savaient pas. Il continuait tous à faire la fête. Harry…Personne ne doit être au courant. »

Harry se retourna vers Cirkus.

« Comment ça ? Leur cacher ce qui s'est passé ? A tous ? »

« Bien sûr ils vont se rendre compte de ce qui s'est passé Harry. Mais toi tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'es jamais venu ici. Oh bien sur tu pourras toujours en parler à tes amis et les médias vont s'emparer de l'histoire. Ollivander mort, Lestrange morte, Dumbledore… »

« Blessé. » termina Harry. « Et moi dans cette histoire ? »

« Toi tu es resté à Poudlard durant tout ce temps…avec moi. Macgonnagal elle n'a jamais été emprisonnée. Elle a juste été légèrement blessée et c'est pour ça qu'elle sera absente durant plusieurs semaines. Dumbledore lui est venu au secours des aurors pour lutter contre Voldemort…C'est ce qu'il fait toujours. Macgonagal a seulement voulu l'accompagner.»

Harry leva les yeux au plafond.

_« Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes Harry c'est que toute cette histoire te dépasse. »_ lui dit il par télépathie. _« Elle a pris des proportions que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Les quatre descendant doivent rester au dessus de tout soupçons. Si les gens savaient ce qui se trame… Ca serait le chao. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la puissance magique que tu possèdes Harry. »_

« Je me pose une question. » dit Harry sans prendre en compte ce que venait de dire Cirkus. « Folet devait bien savoir que ce n'était pas Macgonnagal, n'est ce pas ? Cette potion qu'elle prend ne lui enlève pas entièrement son don d'empathie… »

« Cela dépend de la pureté du produit. En cas de malaise nous lui donnons un concentré de la potion... Avec ce qu'on lui a donné, elle va resté au moins 4 bons mois avant que son don ne revienne totalement. »

« Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. » dit Harry sur un ton au dessus. « Vous le saviez ? »

Un instant de silence s'installa où Harry tenta de capter le regard de son formateur.

« Nous le savions en effet. Mais nous ne pouvions pas intervenir car notre priorité était de sauver le professeur Macgonnagal et nous ne savions pas où elle se trouvait.»

« C'est donc à ce point… » Fit Harry.

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Vous laissez entrer une meurtrière à Poudlard, en risquant la vie de tout les élèves pour cette histoire. »

« Harry, crois tu que Dumbledore en sachant cela, aurai laisser tout le monde sans un minimum de sécurité ? Lestrange était surveillé 24 heures sur 24. Comment crois tu que nous sommes venus si rapidement ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant puis regarda à nouveau le masque argenté de Cirkus avec un air d'incompréhension.

« Malefoy ? »

« Aussi bizarre que cela puisse te paraître : oui. Il faisait parti de l'équipe de surveillance de Lestrange.»

« Mais j'ai failli me faire tuer à cause de lui l'année dernière ! »

« Et pourtant il est à Poudlard. On t'a bien dit qu'il coopérait avec le ministère ? »

« Oui mais… »

« Par contre on a pas du te dire qu'on l'avait obligé à coopéré sinon on le mettait directement à Azkaban ? »

« Non, on ne me l'avait pas dit. »

« Tu sais Harry » dit Cirkus en soupirant. « Malefoy est en ce moment plus à plaindre qu'à blâmer. Et je ne te dis pas ça parce que c'est le neveu d'Aldysse. Dieu sait que j'ai pourtant de la rancune envers les Malefoy. »

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit alors et un guérisseur y entra. Harry et Cirkus se levèrent au même instant.

« Alors ? » fit Cirkus. « Comment va t'il ? »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment optimiste. » dit le guérisseur. « Il a été sous le joug de sortilèges très puissant. C'est très grave. Il survivra mais il y aura sûrement quelques séquelles. »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Troubles de la mémoire…mais ca lui reviendra vite, nous avons une potion pour remédier à cela. Ce n'est pas le plus grave. Des douleurs assez franches, des maux de têtes. Ce qui lui faut c'est de la tranquillité et du silence. Il n'est plus tout jeune et son corps a du mal à récupérer. En tout cas ne compté pas sur lui pour ses fonctions de directeur pendant au moins un semestre. Je lui proscris un repos complet. Mais il pourra rester dans sa chambre durant sa convalescence. Le tout s'est d'éviter de le brusquer ou de lui donner du souci. Je sais qu'il a énormément de responsabilité mais ne le déranger pas en ce moment. Nous le gardons ici 3 jours puis on le transfèrera. Je pense que le professeur Macgonnagal devra prendre les rennes durant un bon bout de temps. »

« Ah ! » fit Cirkus d'un air embêté. « Le problème étant que le professeur Macgonnagal n'est pas en état non plus. »

« Faut il que j'aille la voir ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

« Rien elle a juste besoin d'un peu de repos…on arrivera bien à se débrouiller quelques jours. Merci beaucoup. » Finit par dire Cirkus pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

Le guérisseur les salua une dernière fois puis repartie.

« Macgonnagal malade, Dumbledore absent et pas un professeur a qui on ne peut raconter tout ça….nous voilà avec une école sur le dos ! » dit Cirkus en soupirant. « Je pense qu'Aldysse pourra reprendre le poste de directrice en attendant que Macgonnagal soit guérie…et ma foi je me verrai bien professeur de Défense. Reste le problème du professeur de Métamorphose à remplacer et je pense que Barbarum n'est pas à la hauteur de ce poste… Je pense d'ailleurs qu'on devra donner le cours de défense à 2. Mais ce n'est pas la question pour le moment n'est ce pas ? Rentrons et rassurons tout le monde. Nous transplanerons jusqu'à la boutique des frères de Ron. »

Durant tout le trajet de Pré au Lard jusqu'au château, Harry resta hanté par la vision de Dumbledore, vaincu. Il était minuit passé à présent et ils restaient quelques élèves qui s'apprêtaient à se coucher et à rentrer dans leurs maisons. Leurs tristes mines montraient que le professeur Folet avait annoncé la blessure de Dumbledore et la « maladie de Macgonagal ».

Harry grimpa les escaliers lentement. Les tableaux des murs chuchotaient entre eux et discutaient de ce qui s'était passé. Quelques sanglots retentissaient un peu plus loin. La grosse dame elle-même qui prête tant d'attention à son allure s'était assis durant son tableau et laissa passer Harry après un long soupir.

Le feu crépitait encore, la salle commune semblait vide et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers, Harry aperçu une tête rousse sur le fauteuil en face de la fenêtre. Il ne pleuvait plus et la lune, ronde, resplendissait. Harry s'approcha lentement du fauteuil et regarda Ron assoupi, partageant son fauteuil avec Hermione qui avait laissé tombé sa tête sur l'épaule du rouquin.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Harry n'osa pas les réveiller pour les prévenir. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et griffonna quelques mots :

_Dumbledore est à Sainte Mangouste, Ollivander est mort et Bellatrix Lestrange aussi. Je dois vous parler rapidement. _

Bonne nuit.

Harry déposa le morceau de papier sur les genoux de Ron et monta se coucher.

La nuit parue longue à Harry ponctuée de mauvais rêve. Quand il se réveilla ce dimanche, Le soleil illuminait la chambre déjà. Avec un temps pareil généralement en fin de semaine, Poudlard était bruyant et les élèves se plaisaient à aller admirer le poulpe géant dans le lac. Aujourd'hui tout était différent. Les couloirs étaient silencieux. Seuls les bruits de pas retentissaient et cassait ce silence. Ces bruits de pas que l'on aurait voulu faire taire tellement ils semblaient irrespectueux de faire le moindre bruit en des temps pareils.

Harry fut l'un des derniers à arriver en salle commune. C'était à peine si des chuchotements retentissaient dans la salle. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la table des Serdaigle et aperçu Luna lui adressant un timide sourire. Elle avait du sûrement faire le lien entre l'événement d'hier et le fait que la fausse Macgonagal soit venu le chercher.

Harry alla s'installer près de Ron. La gazette du sorcier était posée en face de lui. Il lui adressa un rapide bonjour ainsi qu'à Hermione et s'assit en les regardant longuement comme pour leur faire deviner ce qui s'était passé la veille.

C'est alors que les professeurs entrèrent ensemble dans la salle, la mine aussi attristé que leurs élèves, Aldysse Folet à la tête de la troupe accompagnée des deux formateurs aux masques d'argent.

Le professeur Folet se mit alors au milieu de l'estrade comme pour faire un discours que tout le monde attendait avec impatience. Elle n'eu pas a demander le silence, que toute l'assemblée avait déjà tourné leur visage cers elle.

« Je sais que vous êtes tous marqués par l'incident d'hier. Je sais que l'absence du professeur Dumbledore et du professeur Macgonagal vous marque mais rassurez vous : Leurs états respectifs sont stables. Le professeur Dumbledore est actuellement à sainte mangouste et reviendra en fin de semaine car il souhaite terminer ici sa convalescence avec madame Pomfresh à ses côtés. Le professeur Macgonagal, elle, reviendra dans 3 semaines, mais c'est juste pour qu'elle puisse reprendre un peu de force. »

Un soupir de soulagement raisonna alors et l'ambiance elle même se relâcha et parus moins à cran.

« Ne voyez pas les événements d'hier comme une tragédie mais avant tout comme une victoire. Bellatrix Lestrange est morte et Vous savez qui a été blessé suite à cet affrontement. Bien sûr il y a des retombés, comme dans chaque bataille. C'est une grande victoire et un signe d'espérance. Et nous ne devons pas nous attrister sur notre sort mais plutôt nous réjouir de cette victoire ensemble. »

Les paroles du professeur Folet rassurèrent les élèves et de l'applaudissement retentirent.

« Mais ne croyez pas pour autant que cela va vous empêcher d'aller en cours ! »

Des rires commencèrent à résonner de ci de là et des sourires réapparaissait sur le visage des élèves.

« Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Macgonagal étant tout deux indisponibles, je vais prendre en charge momentanément la direction de l'établissement. Messieurs Cirkus et Barbârum se chargeront de vos cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et je me charge de vous trouver un professeur de métamorphose rapidement. Rien ne changera, soyez en sûr ! Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche ! »

Les applaudissement retentirent à nouveau avant que le petit déjeuné n'apparaisse sur la table. Harry regarda de nouveau Ron et Hermione avec insistance et commença à se servir des céréales.

_« Harry ? »_

Harry reconnu la voix de Cirkus et se retourna instinctivement et son regard s'attarda sur la table des professeurs. Il s'adressait de nouveau a lui par télépathie.

_« Préviens tes amis que nous devons vous parler après le petit déjeuner dans la salle habituel, d'accord ? »_

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et se retourna directement vers Ron.

« Ca te dit une petite séance d'entraînement Ron tout à l'heure ? »

Après le Petit déjeuner Harry et les autres se rendirent directement dans la salle à la demande. Il prit la peine de faire apparaître une grande table rectangulaire ou tous purent s'installer pour discuter ensemble sérieusement. Il leur expliqua dans le détail les évènements de la veille au soir dans les détails. Les visages se faisaient à la fois sérieux et effrayés.

« Et tout ce temps là c'était Lestrange qui nous faisait cours ? » S'étonna Ron de nouveau.  
« C'est affreux. Pauvre Professeur Macgonagal ! » Continua Ginny. « Tout ce temps là enfermé. »  
« Et Dumbledore ? » demanda Neville. « Comment il était après cette attaque ? »  
« Inconscient. » dit Harry lentement. « Je me demande comment il a réussi à survivre à ça. Il était tellement mal au point. J'espère que Voldemort est dans un pire état que lui. »

L'alarme de la salle à la demande résonna alors, laissant entrer Folet et Cirkus.

« Vous êtes tous là. C'est bien » dit Folet en s'approchant de la table et en prenant une chaise près de Harry. « Il y a quelques petite chose que je dois vous dire justement en ce qui concerne notre affaire. Cirkus, est ce que tu peux leur expliquer il faut que je cherche mon professeur de métamorphose dans ce dossier. »

Aldysse Folet posa son dossier de l'épaisseur d'un dictionnaire encyclopédique sur la table, faisant trembler celle ci et sursauter tout le monde.

« Tu veux que je leur dise quoi ? »

« Ce qui concerne la potion bon sang ! Harry a du déjà raconter le reste, et ils savent tous très bien qu'il ne doivent rien dire. »

« Ah oui effectivement. » continua Cirkus. « Mais pourquoi on doit leur dire ? »

« Pour qu'ils doivent se méfie d'autant plus ! » soupira Folet.

« Ah. » fit Cirkus « …bon Harry, tu te souviens que dans la salle il y avait un chaudron renversé ? »

« Oui tout a fait. Je suppose qu'il s'agissait de la potion de résurgence n'est ce pas ? Voldemort devait prendre mon corps. »

« Oui c'est ça. » dit Cirkus. « Cela veut donc dire qu'il possède probablement la formule et qu'il fera tout pour s'infiltrer ici, pour vous poser plein de questions et bien évidemment toute les personnes ici présente sont potentiellement des cibles. Vous comprenez ? »

Tous approuvèrent les mots de Cirkus.

« Bon alors il va falloir instaurer un protocole très simple. Je vais vous fournir un peu de révélatio et à chacune de vos réunions ici, vous devez boire un peu de révélatio pour vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun problème. C'est juste pour être sûr que tout va bien. Nous ferons la même chose, si nous venons vous voir et vous parler bien entendu. D'ailleurs il va falloir que je passe à la boutique Weasley avant que le révélatio soit retiré de la vente. »

« Retiré de la vente ? » S'étonna Ron.

« Oui » coupa Aldysse Folet. « Ordre du ministère car la potion est passé en classé D comme dangereuse. En temps de guerre, cette potion oblige à révéler des secrets parfois vitaux à la sécurité du pays. Il n'a pas atteint le stade de la potion de résurgence. D'ailleurs heureusement que Dumbledore a renversé toute la potion et lui a jeté un sortilège d'inefficacité lors de sa bataille avec vous savez qui. Une partie de la formule a été rendue inutilisable car la potion s'est renversée dessus, mais l'autre partie de la formule a disparu. Tu n'oubliera pas d'aller chercher le révélatio Cirkus !»

Mais Cirkus ne semblait pas avoir entendu ce que venait de dire Aldysse Folet. Ses mains tenant sa tête, il regardait Hermione, assise en face de lui, fixement. Hermione un peu gênée se mit à rosir. Ron, agacé, interposa sa main et la secoua comme pour faire réagir Cirkus.

« Basil ! » S'exclama le Professeur Folet.

Cirkus tourna son visage vers le professeur.

_« Est ce que je t'avais signalé que la petite Granger était un animagus ? »_ dit Cirkus par télépathie.

_« Et bien on en apprend tout les jours ! »_ répondit Aldysse Folet sur un ton agacée. _« Voilà qu'elle ne respecte pas les règles du ministère ! Je vais lui en toucher un mot. »_

_« Non ce n'est pas ça Aldysse. C'est un animagus. Elle se transforme en chouette ! »_

_« Oui et alors ? »_

_« Et alors elle est douée…peut être même plus que toi et moi réuni. Elle doit connaître tous ces bidules sur la métamorphose sur les doigts de la main et sur un niveau très avancé. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? »_

Cirkus et Folet se retournèrent en même temps sur Hermione qui virait à l'écarlate.

_« Hum… Je te rappel qu'elle est là pour étudier. »_

_« Oui et alors, je suis persuadé qu'elle sera ravie de faire ça… Et puis rien n'est plus formateur pour elle ! Elle en apprendra bien plus que de ce qu'elle apprend en cours, elle sait déjà tout ! Tu en penses quoi Harry ? »_

Harry se tourna lui même vers Hermione qui se serait bien mise sous la table tellement elle se sentait intimidé.

_« J'ai hâte de voir ça… »_ Finit par dire Harry.


	90. Hermione Granger, prof de Métamorphose

Chapitre 28 : Hermione Granger, Professeur de Métamorphose, Accessoirement élève.

Encore un peu ensommeillé, Harry se leva en cette douce matinée lentement. L'hivers allait, semble t'il, être plus doux cette année. Peut être ne neigera t'il pas d'ailleurs ?

Ron, la bouche ouverte, dormait sur le ventre la tête lourdement posé sur son oreiller, plonger visiblement dans un profond sommeil, ou plutôt dans un rêves merveilleux comme indiquait ses mimiques et ses sourires sur son visage.

Il était déjà 7h45 et tout le monde se levait doucement dans la chambre. Il était temps de se préparer en effet et Ron ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de son doux rêve. Harry lui lança alors son oreiller pour le réveiller prestement.

« Ron ! C'est l'heure ! »

Ron émit un gémissement et se retourna dans son lit en saisissant l'oreiller entre ses bras.

« Moui, bien sûr… » Marmonna t'il en aguichant un sourire. « Tout ce que vous voulez… »

Ron ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux et continua son léger ronflement.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? » Intervint Dean. « C'est un bon seau d'eau qui lui faudrait ! »

« Mais il croit tenir quoi dans les bras comme ça ? » demanda Seamus. « Eurk ! Le voilà qu'il bave dessus… »

« Ah voui professeur… » Marmonna de nouveau Ron en plein rêve.

« Une idée vient de me traverser l'esprit. » dit Neville en pouffant de rire. « C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on a cours de métamorphose ? »

Harry regarda Ron d'un air moqueur. Celui ci resserra son étreinte sur son oreiller, toujours avec ce sourire niais et un petit soupir. Harry se leva de son lit et s'accroupit à côté du lit de Ron.

« Rappelez moi de mettre ce souvenir dans une pensine pour lui montrer à quel point il est ridicule. » dit lentement Harry.

« Compte sur moi » dit Seamus. «Mais il faudrait quand même qu'on le réveille ! »

« Attendez j'ai une idée. » fit Dean. « On va bien rire. »

Dean retourna vers sa table de chevet et saisi sa baguette qu'il pointa vers sa gorge.

« Vocalis transformus »

Dean se mit alors à tousser légèrement de façon plus aigue.

« Je suis Hermione Granger » dit il avec la voix d'Hermione.

« Parfait ! » dit Seamus avec un sourire diabolique.

Dean s'approcha alors du lit de Ron à pas de loup.

« Mr Weasley » fit Dean. « Appliquez vous s'il vous plait ! Réessayer la formule je vous prie ! »

Le sourire de Ron s'accentua d'avantage en faisant un petit gémissement.

« Si vous ne vous appliquez pas, je serai bien obligée de vous punir. »

Le visage de Ron se transforma alors légèrement un instant pour émettre un nouveau sourire.

« Ohh…mmmm…ok ! »

Harry commença à se mordre la joue pour éviter d'exploser de rire, comme les autres occupant de la chambre d'ailleurs.

« Ron ? » continua Dean.

« Oui ? » dit il d'un air angélique.

« Je pars en Roumanie vivre avec Viktor Krum. »

C'est alors que Ron se réveilla en sursaut en regardant autours de lui. Tous les occupants de la chambre explosèrent de rire et Harry en eut même des douleurs au ventre.

« AH ! AH ! AH ! » Fit Ron énervé. « Je suis mort de rire ! Non mais vous vous croyez drôle ? »

« Excuse nous mais c'était trop tentant ! » Dit Harry en se tenant le ventre.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle » fit Ron en jetant l'oreiller sur Harry. « C'est …c'est…méchant ! »

Tous explosèrent de rire de nouveau. Ron jeta ses couvertures et se leva de son lit rapidement pour se changer derrière le paravent.

« Ron n'oublie pas ton livre de métamorphose ce matin ! Tu te souviens qu'on a cours avec Hermione ? »

La tête de Ron sortie de derrière le paravent et c'est alors qu'une de ses chaussures traversa la salle et manqua de peu Seamus qui quitta la chambre suivi de Dean qui lança une dernière fois un « A tout à l'heure Ronouchet » avec la voix d'Hermione.

Ron n'ouvrit pas la bouche durant tout le temps qu'il se préparait. Visiblement vexé, il saisissait avec fureur toutes ses affaires. Avec Neville, Ils rejoignirent la grande salle pour un rapide petit déjeuner avant la reprise des cours.

Le siège vide de Dumbledore rappela à Harry ce qui s'était passé. Il eut un regard triste vers cette grande chaise. Il senti alors une main tenir la sienne et se retourna alors vers le visage de Luna.

« Ca va ? »

Harry hocha la tête lentement.

« J'ai croisé Barbârum ce matin. » dit elle. « Il m'a donner ça pour toi. »

Harry saisi la lettre avec un air intrigué et l'ouvrit.

_Orée de la forêt à 13h15 aujourd'hui juste en face de l'ancien enclos à Hippogriffe._

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t'elle.

« Il me demande d'aller à l'orée de la forêt tout à l'heure. Il t'a dit autre chose ? »

« Absolument rien. Il m'a juste dit de te donner ça et il m'a ajouté que tu comprendrais tout un peu plus tard. »

Harry regarda une dernière fois le contenu de la lettre.

« Ca ne m'étonnerai pas que ce soit à nouveau une épreuve ou un piège. » dit Harry.

« Ca m'étonnerai » répondit Luna. « Ca serai un peu gros comme piège. Et puis apparemment il ne voulait que personne ne soit au courant. Il regardait autour de lui en permanence comme si il avait peur qu'on le voit me parler. »

Harry plia l'enveloppe et observa Ron tourné la tête en permanence.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ? » demanda Harry pour épargner à Ron un torticolis.

« Non » dit Luna en haussant les épaules. « J'ai du mal à la croiser depuis dimanche je dois dire. »

« Sûrement plongé dans un manuel de pédagogie. » Dit Ginny. « Je crois que la pire chose qu'on ai fait ici c'est bien de la nommée professeur. Elle est comme obnubilée par la pédagogie à tel point qu'elle en parle la nuit. »

« J'en connais aussi qui sont obsédé par le professorat. »

Harry ressenti alors une violente douleur aux côtes suite à un coup de coude donné par Ron qui resta le regard plongé sur ses céréales

« Vous croyez qu'elle finira par s'installer à la table des prof ? » Demanda Neville.

« Elle est encore élève ici. » Dit Luna. « Elle a un emploi du temps allégé bien entendu et on lui a laissé la permission de passer des examens pour certaine matière d'ici 2 semaines. »

« Ses ASPIC ? » demanda Ron.

« Oui effectivement. » ajouta Luna. « Une faveur du ministère au vue de ses résultats excellents qu'elle a eu. Si vous voulez mon avis dans deux mois on pourra l'appeler officiellement professeur Granger et elle deviendra la plus jeune professeur de Poudlard depuis sa création. Reste à savoir si elle va rester à ce poste. »

« Mais…mais… » Fit Ron la bouche ouverte. « Tout ça ne devait pas être provisoire ? »

« Elle ne va pas rester à Poudlard si elle a eu tout ses examens et si quelqu'un est engagé comme étant professeur de métamorphose ! C'est normal qu'elle ait envie de partir ! » S'exclama Luna.

« A toi aussi elle t'a dit ? » demanda Ginny à Luna.

« Dire quoi ? Dire quoi ? » Demanda Ron.

Luna regarda Harry d'un air inquiet en voyant l'état de Ron qui clignait des yeux, comme envahi de tics nerveux.

« Elle…Des qu'elle a fini ses examens…enfin elle devait les finir en juin mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais si elle les termine plus tôt elle part en France Il y a une école spécialisée aux recherches expérimentales de potions et formules… Ou quelque chose du genre. »

Ron ouvrit et referma la bouche sans qu'aucun son au début ne puisse sortir.

« Mais elle aurait pu nous le dire ! » S'exclama Ron en haussant le ton.

« Je pense qu'elle n'en a pas eu le temps c'est pour ça. Et puis elle n'y pense que depuis dimanche. Elle n'est pas encore sûre de ce qu'elle va faire. Vous connaissez son angoisse en ce qui concerne sa vie professionnelle.»

« Mais si elle les finit plus tôt et qu'elle n'est plus professeur ici, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait la retenir. » ajouta Ginny.

« Je la trouve bien égoïste. » Coupa Ron. « Tout de même, en tant qu'amie, elle devrait rester pour Harry, avec les problèmes qu'il a. Ca me déçoit ! »

« Ron . » Soupira Luna. « Hermione ne partirait pas tant que Harry a des problèmes, c'est évident. »

Ron ronchonna de nouveau et replongea son regard sur ses céréales.

« Nous avons cours de métamorphose ce matin. On la verra et on lui demandera. »

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît. » Dit le professeur Folet qui était apparu au milieu de l'estrade en tapotant sa baguette sur la table. « Rejoignez vos places ! »

Luna retourna alors à la table des Serdaigles en faisant un dernier signe derrière elle. Harry aperçu Hermione se cachant derrière Folet, visiblement intimidée. Elle ne revêtait pas son habituelle robe de sorcière de la maison gryffondor, mais une robe de sorcière de couleur pourpre qui semblait s'accorder parfaitement avec la couleur de ses joues à cet instant. Aldysse Folet Obtenu le silence et demanda à Hermione de se rapprocher un peu plus près d'elle.

« Comme vous le savez peut être, Miss Granger, ici présente, votre camarade de Gryffondor, va remplacer le professeur Macgonnagal pour un temps. Etant en dernière année et ayant obtenue des notes suffisamment élevées dans toute les matières, j'ai jugée bon de la placer à ce poste ou elle pourra acquérir une certaine expérience qui lui fera le plus grand bien. Sachez des à présent que Miss Granger a déjà passé son Aspic de métamorphose pour obtenir son poste et qu'elle la obtenu avec succès. »

« Déjà ! » murmura Ron. « Mais à ce rythme elle aura terminé ses examens à la fin de mois. »

« Aussi son statut est un peu spécial car elle est professeur et élève à la fois…au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait finit ses examens ! » Continua le professeur Folet. « En classe de métamorphose, elle sera votre professeur et vous devrez vous adressez à elle en tant que tel, avec le respect dont vous faites preuve pour n'importe quel autre de vos professeur et pendant ses cours elle aura la possibilité d'attribuer et de retirer des points si nécessaire donc inutile de penser à quelconques bêtises monsieur Evans, vous n'en profiterez pas pour ramollir les pieds de sa chaise et ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas vous, je ne vous croirais pas. En dehors, de cela elle continuera a être une élève de gryffondor qui pourrai faire gagner des points ou en faire perdre à sa maison. Et si vous doutez encore des capacité de Miss Granger sachez que celle ci vient d'être répertoriée comme animagus au ministère de la magie ».

Un murmure de surprise parcoura la grande salle.

« Le professeur Folet a du l'obliger à l'enregistrer dans les registres. » Murmura Harry à Ron.

« Pas tout à fait » dit Ginny en poussant la Gazette du sorcier en sa direction.

La dérive de Poudlard : Une élève non respectueuse de lois devient Professeur.

« Signé Rita Skeeter » continua Ginny. « Elle a rendu publique la transformation d'Hermione, je ne sais pas comment elle l'a su mais en tout cas Hermione a du s'enregistrer. »

« Peut être qu'une démonstration vous ferai plaisir » dit Aldysse Folet en continuant son discours.

Hermione était devenue l'objet de tous les regards. Ses yeux parcouraient la salle et on pouvait la voir déglutir comme si elle avait du mal à avaler. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se transforma en petite chouette. Les applaudissements ainsi que des exclamations de surprises retentirent. La petite chouette s'envola alors avec un parchemin à la main.

« Nous ne doutons pas miss Granger que votre don est bien pratique dans la distribution de courrier. »

Des rires retentirent et Hermione s'attarda au dessus de la table des serdaigle. Le morceau de parchemin tomba alors dans les mains de Luna. Après quelque tour de vol au dessus des différentes tables, Hermione retourna près du professeur Folet et repris son apparence habituelle.

« Bien, j'ai encore quelques instruction à donner à Miss Granger pour son premier cours. Bon appétit. »

Aldysse Folet partie alors par la porte derrière la table des professeurs, accompagnés d'Hermione qui affichait un large sourire.

« Elle a l'air de s'être intégrer parfaitement au groupe de professeur. » remarqua Neville. « Ce poste lui plait en dirait. »

« Encore faut il qu'elle arrive à nous enseigner quelque chose. » dit Ron en écrasant ses céréales sur le bord de son bol.

Harry, Ginny et Neville se regardèrent, surpris de la réaction de Ron.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend encore ? » demanda Ginny à son frère.

« Rien ! » répondit il sèchement.

Luna arriva alors avec son parchemin à la main.

« J'ai hâte de voir un cours d'Hermione. » dit Luna. « Je suis sûre qu'elle se débrouillera très bien. »

Ron se leva alors de son siège et se dirigea vers la sortie sans ajouter un mot.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » demanda Luna.

« Non je crois juste qu'il est de mauvais poil » répondit Harry. « Qu'est ce que Hermione t'a donné ? »

« Ah ah ! Surprise ! » Dit Luna avec un regard malicieux. « Vous en serez plus demain. »

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée, celui de métamorphose. Hermione allait donner son premier cours. Il arriva dans le couloir et aperçu Ron, accolé au mur, son livre de métamorphose à la main, visiblement dans une lecture intensive sur la transformation de gros mammifères en souriceaux. Harry s'approcha lentement de Ron pour qu'il s'aperçoive de sa présence. Celui ci leva les yeux alors de son livre.

« Non je n'ai pas envi d'en parler. » dit il sans attendre la question.

« D'accord, comme tu veux. » Dit Harry en sachant pertinemment qu'il saurait ce qui tracasse Ron, si ce n'est qu'il avait appris le matin même le départ d'Hermione.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit alors et Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers les premières tables. La salle se remplie alors presque instantanément d'élèves excités de voir leur camarade devenir enseignante. Ron resta plongé sur son livre de métamorphose jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione rentre seule, les bras chargés de lourd livre, un sourire radieux sur son visage. Elle posa ses livres sur son bureau puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Malefoy et lui tendit sa baguette qu'elle gardait toujours en dehors des cours. Malefoy lui jeta un regard froid sans tendre la main pour saisir sa baguette. Le sourire d'Hermione s'affaissât légèrement et elle finit par poser la baguette sur le bureau en face de Malefoy avant de retourner sur l'estrade.

« Bonjour » dit elle en se retournant. « Hum… Alors, je voudrais juste vous dire d'abord que le protocole professeur / élève me gêne un peu, alors on va assouplir tout ça. Faites juste comme si je vous aidais à réviser. Je pense qu'on sera plus à l'aise. »

Neville leva lentement la main.

« Oui ? »

« Comment on doit vous…te…appeler ? » bégaya t'il.

« Le professeur Folet m'a dit qu'a la rigueur et vu que vous êtes avant tout des camarades de classes, « professeur » était un peu trop fort pour cette classe. Vous continuerez donc à m'appeler Hermione. Par contre, les autres classes doivent m'appeler Miss Granger » finit elle par dire en grimaçant.

« Et si on veut t'appeler professeur Granger ? » demanda Harry en souriant.

« Je n'appellerai jamais une sang de bourbe, professeur. » murmura Drago Malefoy, brisant l'ambiance joyeuse qui s'était installée.

Hermione pris un regard sévère et fixa Malefoy qui gardait un sourire en coin en fixant sa table.

« Je ne te demande pas de le faire Malefoy. Je pense en outre que tu avais oublié que je pouvais t'enlever des points. Alors euh…on va dire…que je vais enlever 5… »

Harry fit signe à Hermione de faire augmenter la sentence.

« 10… » Poursuivi t'elle.

Harry continua son geste.

« 15…bon on va dire que je retire 15 points à Serpentard pour insultes envers un professeur ce qui ne me semble pas excessif. » dit elle finalement. « Tu as de la chance que ce n'est que pour mon premier jour. »

Des sourire resplendissant s'affichait dans la salle hormis peut être chez les serpentards. Malefoy émit un genre de grognements en sortant sa plume et son encrier.

« Bon. » Continua Hermione. « On va peut être commencer. « Avec Lestr… Le professeur Macgonagal…oui…hum… On en était où ? »

Hermione feuilleta nerveusement les pages de son livres, consciente qu'elle avait failli faire une gaffe monumentale. L'assurance qu'elle avait prise en ce début de cours semblait s'être dissipée.

Une main alors se leva dans la salle.

« Oui Neville. »

« Si tu nous expliquait comment tu es devenue un animagus ? »

Hermione le regarda un peu ébahie.

« Moi aussi j'aurais aimée savoir. » dit Susan Bones se trouvant un rang derrière.

« Eh bien disons qu'on ne doit pas encore abordée la transformation humaine, et puis il… »

Mais l'assistance expira un soupir de déception audible qui interrompit Hermione dans sa phrase.

« Bon…Bon, d'accord ! » finit elle par dire. « Bon alors qui peut me dire l'élément essentiel pour se transformer en animagus. »

Ron leva la main rapidement ainsi que 2 autres personnes dans la salle.

« Euh… Nicole ? »

« La concentration. »

« C'est ça…mais je dirais même plus encore, une certaine méditation. Il faut au moins une bonne année pour savoir qu'elle animal vous deviendriez si vous voulez devenir un animagus, une bonne année encore pour déterminer si vous pouvez un jour y arriver et au moins 1 an pour pouvoir se transformer à peu près correctement. Personnellement j'ai mis plus de trois ans parce qu'il a fallu aussi que j'apprenne à voler et pour quelqu'un qui a peur du vide, ce n'est pas facile. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai commencer le quidditch, pour vaincre cette peur. Est ce que quelqu'un sais ce qui détermine la forme de votre animal ? »

A nouveau Ron leva la main rapidement en même temps que Susan Bones.

« Susan. »

« Notre caractère ? »

« Oui et ? »

Ron leva la main plus haut. Il était le seul à présent à vouloir répondre à la question.. Hermione sembla hésiter un instant puis fini par se retourner vers Ron.

« Ron. »

« Il faut aussi qu'on souhaite devenir cet animal. »

« Euh…en fait pas tout a fait. C'est aussi selon ce que nous désirons comme caractéristique. Beaucoup souhaite être petit pour se faufiler partout comme…les scarabées par exemple. D'autre souhaite être plutôt agile comme les chats. Plus vous souhaitez que votre animagus ai certaine caractéristique plus vous mettrez de temps à devenir un animagus. En général, si votre seule préoccupation est de devenir un animagus alors vous pouvez devenir un animal quelconque et un peu choisi au hasard…comme un cerf par exemple…ou un chien. »

Hermione adressa un clin d'œil rapide à Harry.

« Bien. Ce qu'on va faire c'est que je vous fais le cours sur les animagus aujourd'hui et puis on reprendra le programme habituel la prochaine fois. » Dit elle en souriant.

A cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra presque instantanément. Aldysse Folet passa sa tête par la porte entrouverte.

« Ca va ? » demanda t'elle.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête et en souriant.

« Bien » fit le professeur Folet en disparaissant de nouveau.

Le cours d'Hermione continuai dans le rire et dans une ambiance assez légère, même si le cours en lui même était assez intéressant et construit. Seul Ron gardait ce visage froid et soupirai toute les 5 minutes. Il restai muet, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

A l'heure du déjeuner Hermione les rejoins avec un air satisfait sur le visage. Elle avait revêtu son uniforme de poudlard pour les cours de l'après midi.

« J'adore ! » dit Hermione. « C'est pas comme quand je vous aidait à réviser. J'ai encore du mal à ce qu'on me vouvoie et qu'on m'appelle miss Granger dans les couloirs par les premières années mais c'est tellement gratifiant. On apprend tellement de chose… »

Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de parler. Elle discutait du sujet comme si cela faisait une vingtaine d'année qu'elle était professeur à Poudlard. Elle semblait plus exaltée que jamais et commençait sérieusement à assommer Harry qui était pourtant heureux de la voir si heureuse.

« Il faut absolument que je termine mes autres examens rapidement. J'ai encore plus envie d'étudier pour vous en apprendre plus. La métamorphose est un sujet tellement complexe ! Il faut absolument que je trouve un institut spécialisé en recherche en métamorphose pour vous faire part des dernières recherches en la matière. Je demanderai au Professeur Folet si elle ne peut pas me mettre en relation avec… »

Ron qui soupira une nouvelle fois plus audiblement encore, commençait à gémir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Ron ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je pense que tu es déjà en train de nous voir spécialiste en métamorphose, alors que ce travail est provisoire. Je te rappel que tu as d'autres examens à préparer et que rien est encore fait. Et tu feras quoi après , quand Macgonagal reviendra à la tête de Poudlard et qu'elle te trouvera un remplaçant alors que toi tu auras fini tes examens. »

Hermione commença à regarder avec insistance Ron. Ses yeux se mirent alors à briller.

« Je pense que les professeurs devraient porter de l'attentions au élève alors que durant tout le cours tu n'as cessé de me rabaisser et de questionner les autres avant moi. Tu devrais arrêter ce job tant qu'il est encore temps parce que tu n'es pas faite pour être professeur. »

« Mais…Je ne pouvais pas… »

« Je vais te donner un conseil d'ami. Reste étudiante ici et demande à arrêter de donner des cours ca voudrait bien mieux. »

Hermione se leva de sa chaise sans un mot et sans avoir touché à son assiette et quitta la grande salle, suivi de près par Neville qui semblait être inquiet de la voir partir si rapidement. Ron redressa la tête et commençait à couper sa viande.

« Tu le fais exprès ? » demanda Ron.

« De quoi ? » demanda Ron en prenant un morceau de viande.

« Tu as vu dans quel état elle est partie d'ici quand même ? Tu n'es pas aveugle ? »

« Si elle ne sait pas accepter qu'on lui dise la vérité, c'est une raison de plus pour qu'elle abandonne ce poste. »

Harry se leva de la même Manière qu'Hermione pour quitter la pièce, exaspéré par son comportement. Il était presque 13h et il devait de tout de manière se rendre au rendez vous que Barbârum lui avait donné.

« Harry attend moi ! »

Luna qui sortait elle aussi de la grande salle le rejoignit d'un pas pressé.

« Ca ne te dérange pas que j'y aille avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr que non » dit il en poursuivant son chemin avec elle.

« Comment c'est passé ton cours avec Hermione ? »

« Plutôt bien. » répondit Harry. « Mais ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à Ron. »

« Ca lui fera les pieds à cet imbécile ! » s'exclama Luna. « Tu sais j'aime beaucoup Ron mais il est parfois un peu trop immature et fier. »

Harry ne dit rien mais approuvait ce que venait de dire Luna. Ils arrivèrent près de la fôret, à côté de l'ancien enclos de Buck avec de longues barrière qui encerclait un vaste espace et une petit cabane qui servait de réserve à foin et d'abri pour Buck.

« On y est. » dit Harry. « Je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire ici, l'enclos est vide depuis un bon moment. »

« Regarde là bas ! » dit Luna. « Il y a Hagrid qui s'approche. »

« Il ne peut pas nous voir d'où on est. » fit remarquer Harry.

Hagrid s'approchait de l'enclos en regardant autour de lui, visiblement attendant quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

« Restons ici. » dit Luna « Barbârum a souhaité que tu restes ici et ce n'est pas pour rien à mon avis. C'est qu'on ne puisse pas te voir. »

Hagrid s'installa sur une grosse souche à proximité de la petite cabane et regardait aux alentours.

« Tu crois qu'il va encore recevoir une bête effrayante ? » dit Luna visiblement angoissée. « C'est peut être pour ça qu'il attend devant cet enclos. »

« Ca serai probable connaissant Hagrid » répondit Harry. « Mais je ne vois pas en quoi Barbârum m'aurait dit de venir ici. Il y a quelqu'un qui semble approcher là bas. »

Une silhouette provenant de Poudlard se dessina au loin. Le reflet étrange et brillant sur le visage de l'homme qui approchait était assez caractéristique. Il s'agissait de Cirkus. Harry continua d'observer la scène. Hagrid s'était à présent levé pour saluer Cirkus d'une poignée de main. Celui ci tenait une boite métalique, semblable à une boite à outils. Hagrid et Cirkus se mirent alors à discuter de façon légère si bien que Harry pouvait entendre les rires sonores d'Hagrid très distinctement malgré la distance.

Harry et Luna continuèrent de les observer dans leur échange amical. Hagrid dirigea alors Cirkus dans la cabane poussiéreuse où Buck se trouvait il y a quelques années. Ils y entrèrent alors quelques instant laissant la porte ouverte pour en ressortir 5 minutes plus tard. Hagrid avait alors prit un air tout a fait différent. Il se mouchait fortement sur ses vieux mouchoirs roses à carreaux amicalement. Il était sorti sans sa boite. Ils se dirigèrent tout 2 alors vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

« C'est tout ! » S'exclama Luna. « Qu'est ce qu'on devait voir ? »

« Allons voir ce qu'il y a dans cet abri » dit Harry.

Harry et Luna s'approchèrent rapidement de l'enclos en prenant garde à ce que personne ne les vois. Il s'approchèrent vers la petite fenêtre couverte de poussière au point de ne pouvoir apercevoir de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha alors de la porte et l'ouvrit a l'aide d'un alohomora. Ils entrèrent tout les deux et refermèrent la porte. La salle semblait servir de débarras.

« Il n'y a rien ici ! » S'exclama Luna. « Qu'est ce qu'ils sont venu faire ? »

Harry aperçu alors un grand drap assez propre par rapport au reste et recouvrant un objet. D'instinct, Harry se dirigea vers celui ci et retira le drap. Il en eu presque le souffle coupé.

« OUAH ! » dit il les yeux étincelant.

« Alors ça, c'est de la moto ! » S'exclama Luna.


	91. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur

Chapitre 29 : L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur.

En cet mi décembre le temps avait soudainement tourné. L'hiver était bel et bien arrivé à Poudlard et la neige commençait à tomber abondamment. Sur la vitre glacée de sa chambre, Harry dessinait le visage d'un homme à longue barbe avec des lunettes en demi lune. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Dumbledore était revenu à Poudlard. Pourtant, Harry ne l'avait pas revu depuis les évènements qui s'étaient déroulé chez Ollivanders. Il passait ses journées dans sa chambre. Seul madame Pomfresh venait donner des nouvelles chaque semaine dans la grande salle avant le dîner, résumant la situation à « sa convalescence se passe bien ». L'atmosphère ambiant restait étrangement calme à Poudlard alors que normalement, à cette période de l'année, l'agitation était de mise

Demain tout le monde rentrerait pour les vacances de Noël. Et pour la première fois depuis que Harry vivait avec sa nouvelle famille, il n'était pas pressé de rentrer. La vision de Dumbledore blessé, hantait son esprit.

Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, Hermione donnait ses cours de métamorphose et semblait y prendre un certain plaisir. Elle avait passé ses examens avec succès et une certaine facilité sauf celui de défense contre les forces du mal qu'elle ne devait passer qu'après les vacances. Cela énervait de plus en plus Ron qui lui adressait à peine la parole ces derniers temps. Celui ci terminait justement de mettre ses chaussettes.

« J'ai faim, on y va ? »

Harry approuva.

« Tiens je voulais te demander. » dit Harry en se levant du rebord de la fenêtre pour quitter la chambre. « Ma tante m'a demandé si tu pouvais dire à tes parents que vous êtes tous invité a passé les soir du réveillon de Noël chez moi. Hermione m'a déjà dit qu'elle viendra avec ses parents probablement. Il y aura aussi Neville et Luna et son père. »

« Ta tante fait les choses en grand ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Sans compter qu'elle a demandé à Lupin et Tonks de venir. »

« Lupin viendra avec Folet ? » demanda Ron.

« Apparemment non. » répondit Harry. « Elle passe Noël avec Malefoy. »

« Oh et bien elle a raison, vaut mieux qu'elle reste chez elle sur ce coup » dit Ron en soufflant.. « Ca fera un peu trop de prof à table. Autant passé Noël à Poudlard à ce rythme là. »

Un cri de joie retenti alors en salle commune des gryffondor. Harry et Ron se regardèrent un instant.

« C'était pas Hermione ça ? » demanda Harry

Ils descendirent les escaliers plus rapidement et virent Hermione sauté sur place avec un papier en main. Elle les aperçu et se précipita sur eux en tendant les bras vers Ron avant de se raviser et de baisser sa tête tout en gardant le sourire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda Harry.

« Macgonagal est d'accord pour que je reste professeur ! Elle est d'accord ! Je peux passer mon examen de défense contre les forces du mal maintenant si je veux ! »

« Tu ne devais pas le passer la semaine de la rentrée. »

« Euh…en fait… »

Hermione baissa la tête soudainement et se mit à rougir.

« J'ai retardé cet examen au maximum pour rester ici avec vous, mais maintenant ce n'est plus nécessaire puisque je suis officiellement professeur ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Macgonagal pense que le Professeur Dumbledore aura besoin d'assistance jusque là. »

« Tu ne seras plus ici avec nous alors ? » Demanda Ron. « Tu ne seras plus une gryffondor ? »

« Et bien non. » répondit elle.

« Tu vas nous manquer. » soupira Ron.

Hermione le regarda en souriant.

« Serdaigle nous talonne et tu nous rapportais pas mal de points. Il va falloir qu'on travaille un peu plus. A moins que tu nous favorises un peu plus au niveau des points que tu attribues. »

Le visage d'Hermione se transforma soudainement.

« Si je vous favorise je perd mon poste et laisse moi te dire que… »

« Je plaisante Hermione ! » Soupira Ron. « Est ce qu'on perd le sens de l'humour dès qu'on devient prof ? Qu'est ce que s'est triste ! »

Hermione lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

« Aouch ! »

« On perd le sens de l'humour et on perd le droit de frapper les élèves aussi quand on devient professeur alors j'en profite maintenant. Par contre, il y a d'énormes avantages et je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. »

« Quels avantages ? »

Hermione sourit.

« Vous torturez. » dit elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. « On va manger ? »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent mutuellement et haussèrent les épaules. Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Alors que tout le monde était presque installé, des regards semblèrent se tourner vers la grande porte. Harry se retourna alors vers la porte.

« Macgonagal ! » s'exclama Ron.

Le professeur Macgonnagal semblait totalement remise. Elle avait repris des couleurs et sous son air sévère habituel, un petit sourire s'était esquissé sur son visage. Les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à applaudir alors qu'elle traversait la salle. Elle rejoignit alors l'estrade et hocha la tête pour remercier ses élèves de l'accueil qu'on lui avait offert. Le silence s'installa peu à peu pour la laisser parler.

« Merci beaucoup. » dit elle. « Merci à tous. Je suis moi aussi ravie de vous revoir et très contente de revenir ici après cette longue absence. Comme vous le savez, Le professeur Folet a bien voulu prendre la responsabilité de dirigé Poudlard durant ma convalescence et je la remercie et félicite. »

De nouveau applaudissement retentirent de nouveau et Aldysse Folet se leva pour saluer la foule.

« Comme vous le savez, » Continua Macgonagal. « Le professeur Dumbledore est encore assez éprouvé par les évènements et il ne peut assumer son rôle de directeur pour le moment. Je vais donc reprendre le poste jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la capacité de le faire seul. Le professeur Folet reprendra donc ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal normalement. »

« Harry ? Ron ? » Demanda soudainement Hermione. » Vous pouvez me tenir ça s'il vous plait ? »

Elle déposa dans les mains de Ron un petit dé à coudre en porcelaine et dans celle de Harry une boite en plastique vide.

« Surtout gardez le bien en mains c'est très important. » dit elle en se levant.

Ron regarda un instant son dé à coudre.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Elle délire totalement ! »

« Miss Granger qui est en train de me rejoindre me remplacera donc définitivement au poste de Professeur de Métamorphose » continua les professeur Macgonagal. « Je pense qu'elle est prête pour assumer ce poste. Elle passera donc son dernier examen en janvier et ensuite elle deviendra officiellement Professeur Granger. »

De derniers applaudissements retentirent de nouveau.

« Les professeurs ont pour habitude, entre eux, d'accueillir leur nouveau collègue par une petite fête et Miss Granger n'a pas pu être accueilli de la sorte. Donc pour ne pas déroger à cette petite tradition, nous avons décider de l'inclure ici de façon particulière. Tout les professeurs contribue à un moment où un autre à la formation des futurs aurors. Ne vous inquiétez pas au pire ça durera une petite heure. Miss Granger, vous pouvez y allez ! »

Harry eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers Ron avec le même regard de surprise que lui, que Hermione avait lever sa baguette au ciel en marmonnant une longue incantation que Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre. C'est alors que des tintement résonnèrent dans la salle et que tout autours de lui Harry vit disparaître tout les élèves et professeur qui se transformèrent tous en pièces dorées. Seul Hermione, Macgonagal et les 3 formateurs n'était pas transformé.

« Pas mal ! La formule est un peu compliqué mais c'est une bonne chose car tout le monde risquerait de transformer ses voisins en un tas de gallions » Dit Macgonagall.

« C'est un sortilège provisoire, professeur Macgonnagal » dit Hermione en se rapprochant de la table des professeurs. « Si vous regarder de plus près les pièces, vous verrez que leur visage apparaît sur un côté »

« Oh comme c'est ingénieux ! Le professeur flitwick a l'air d'apprécier le sortilège. Je peux rajouter une petite difficulté ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Cresius ! » s'exclama Macgonnagal en levant sa baguette.

Une pluie de gallions s'abattit alors dans la grande salle. Harry et Ron durent s'abriter sous leur chaise pour éviter que les gallions ne leur tombe sur la tête.

« Harry ! » dit Ron en regardant une pièce dans sa main. « C'est ma sœur. »

Après une minute d'averse, Harry et Ron sortirent difficilement de dessous la table. Hermione semblait entretenir une conversation passionnante avec le professeur Macgonnagal.

« C'est drôlement astucieux ce petit objet ensorcelé comme protection au sortilège. Vous avez fait ça comment ? »

« Une potion. Je l'ai faite ce matin. »

« Ca ne marche qu'avec ce sortilège ? » demanda Macgonagal.

« Non d'après mes expérimentations, cela fonctionnerai avec tout les sortilèges de métamorphose. »

« Fascinant ! Allons donc en discuter dans mon bureau vous allez m'expliquer tout ça. »

« Hermione et Macgonagal se dirigèrent vers la sortie sous le regard étonné de Harry et Ron. Hermione leur adressa un dernier signe de la main et un clin d'œil avant de partir.

« A vous de jouer maintenant ! » S'exclama Aldysse Folet.

Aldysse Folet et les deux formateurs s'étaient assis sur l'estrade en poussant les monticules de pièces difficilement.

« Vous avez une heure pour trier ces pièces en 2 tas : D'un côté les fausses pièces du professeur Macgonagal et de l'autre côté vous mettrez tous vos professeurs et vos camarades. Bien sûr il va falloir aussi leur redonner leur apparence normale et moins vous mettrez de temps et plus vous aurez de points. Bon courage ! »

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il devait y avoir des dizaines de milliers de pièces autours de lui. Tout cela a trié en une heure.

« Je connais un sortilège de triage » dit Ron. « Ca pourrait marcher. »

« Si c'est le même que le mien ça ne marchera pas parce que ça ne marche que pour les objets de nature différente mais là ce sont toute des pièces et le sortilège risque de ne pas être parfait. Je pensais à l'accio personnellement. »

«Ah non impossible, il nous faudrait appeler tout les élèves un a un, on aura jamais fini. Sans compter qu'il va falloir qu'on les retransforme tous. Je connais le contre sort mais là aussi il faudrait que l'on fasse ça un par un et ça risque d'être interminable. En une heure c'est impossible ! »

Harry regarda autour de lui l'étendu des pièces. Il tenta de réfléchir et pris un pièce au hasard au sol.

« La couleur est identique. » Dit Harry. « Il faudrait qu'on les regarde une par une pour voir si un visage n'apparaît pas. »

« Fait moi voir. » demanda Ron.

Harry donna sa pièce à Ron qui se mit à l'observer de plus près.

« Les pièces normales sont plus légères. Comme si elles étaient creuse. » Fit remarquer Ron. « Je ne vois pas comment on peut…J'ai trouvé ! Harry je sais ! »

Ron montrait les pièces à Harry en les tendant vers lui.

« Prend les ! » demanda t'il.

Harry pris les pièces dans chacune de ses mains et senti effectivement que les pièces normale était plus légère.

« Explique toi Ron ! »

« Les pièces normales ont l'air d'être en fer Harry, alors que les autres ont l'air d'être en or ! »

« Et ? »

« Je te ferai dire que c'est toi qui a été élevé par des moldus non ! Papa m'avait ramené une fois un truc moldu qui attirai le fer. C'était quoi le nom de ce truc déjà ! »

« Un aimant ! » S'exclama Harry. « Mais oui ! Il suffi de faire apparaître un aimant géant qui attirera toute les pièce de métal. Nous n'auront plus qu'a ramassez toute les autres. Excellente idée Ron ! Nous n'avons qu'à transformer la table des professeurs en aimant. Il faut juste qu'on la débarrasse des pièces représentant les professeurs et qu'on s'assure qu'on les ai toutes. »

Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers la table et récoltèrent toutes les pièces de leur professeur sous le regard de leur formateur.

« Ca y'est ! » dit Ron. « Je viens de trouver Hagrid, c'était le dernier. Tu peux faire apparaître l'aimant. »

Harry hocha la tête et sorti sa baguette.

« Hum hum ! » toussota Barbârum. « Aldysse, normalement je sais que nous ne devons pas intervenir mais nous avons oublier de leur dire une chose. »

« Oui Barbârum ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Messieurs, vous devez vous dire que nous sommes des êtres faibles et sans défense et que comme nous nous trouvons avec vous dans la pièce. En clair, nous sommes aussi face au danger. »

Harry regarda Barbârum un instant sans comprendre. Il n'était pas en danger ici. Ils avaient été épargné par le sortilège alors pourquoi Barbârum faisait il cette remarque ?

« Pourquoi il dit ça ? » demanda Ron qui semblait avoir lu dans les pensées de Harry. « Il n'y a rien de dangereux. »

« Tu crois qu'il dit ça pour nous mettre en doute ? Ou alors il faudrait qu'on les protèges un peu car les pièces attiré par l'aimant va vont aller assez vites et si il s'interpose entre l'aimant et les pièces, ça risque de faire mal. Rappelle toi quand la pluie de pièces nous ai tombé dessus. »

« Ca doit être ça oui ! » S'exclama Ron. Nous n'avons qu'a leur faire un petit bouclier invisible qui les protègera des pièces. »

Ron se dirigea vers les 3 formateurs et leur fit un bouclier.

« Nous devons donc rester derrière ce bouclier n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Cirkus. « Il n'y a que ce bouclier comme protection. Vous êtes sur ? »

« Oui » dit Ron sans conviction. « Ca suffit. » Ron retourna près de Harry.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils essayent de nous faire peur. Faisons nous un bouclier aussi et fait apparaître cet aimant. Il faut encore qu'on les retransforme. »

Ron fit apparaître un bouclier invisible à nouveau et Harry un peu inquiet sortit sa baguette pour transformer la table des professeurs en un énorme aimant.

« Aimantus ! »

« CIRKUS RETIRE TON MASQUE ! » hurla en même temps Barbârum.

C'est alors qu'un flot de pièce fut attiré par l'aimant gigantesque qui était apparu dans un bruit assourdissant. Ce que n'avait pas prévu Harry c'est qu'il n'y avait pas que les pièces qui seraient attirées par l'aimant mais aussi tout les couverts, les immense armure décorant la salle et les épée et autres armes accroché au mur. Harry se retourna légèrement et vit les 2 grandes portes de la salle trembler fortement. Les gonds de la porte et les renforcements métalliques étaient attirés par l'aimant et bientôt la porte allait lâcher.

« DESAIMANTUS ! » hurla Harry en pointant sa baguette vers l'aimant. Aussitôt les décorations des murs se sont retrouvées au sol, coupé dans leur élan. Toutes les pièces s'étaient regroupées autour de la table des professeur, accompagné de tout les couvert et autres objets métalliques de la pièce.

Harry se retourna vers les formateurs qui s'étaient tout les 2 retournés en plaquant les mains contre leur visage.

« La vache ! » fit Cirkus. « Ce satané masque a bien failli m'arracher le visage. T'aurai du me le dire avant !»

« Fallait réfléchir un peu à ce que tu as au bout de ton nez ! »

« Accio Masques ! » fit Aldysse folet en pointant sa baguette vers le tas de pièces.

Aussitôt les deux masques des formateurs sortirent du tas de pièces et se dirigèrent dans les bras du Professeur Folet.

« Remettez moi ça solidement et taisez vous sinon je vous jette un sortilège pour que ce masque reste collé sur votre visage jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. »

Le professeur Folet se retourna vers Harry avec un regard sévère.

« Ne restez pas planté là vous avez encore 40 minutes pour retransformé tout le monde. »

Harry se croyait déjà très mal parti avec ce qui venait de se passer. Il se retourna vers Ron , les yeux grand ouvert sur le tas de matériaux arrachés des murs.

« Bon on fait quoi ? » demanda Ron.

« Et bien il faut trouvez un contre sort au sortilège d'Hermione. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, parce que c'est un sortilège qu'elle a inventé mais elle nous a pas donné le contre sort. On ne trouvera pas la solution dans un de nos bouquins. »

Harry soupira profondément en plongeant les mains dans ses poches. Il ressorti alors sa petite boite en plastique.

« On pourrait peut être faire quelque chose avec ça ? » se demanda Harry. « Si Hermione nous a donné ça c'était pour nous protégé du sortilège. Elle a donc ensorcelé la boite. »

« Si on faisait une potion en plongeant cette boite dedans pour faire un antidote on en aurai sûrement pas assez de potion pour tout le monde. Même en y ajoutant le dé à coudre. »

« Ron on a réussi à rétrécir et emprisonner un minotaure, on arrivera bien à agrandir cette boite ! » s 'exclama Harry. « Si je me souviens bien il faut environ 30 minute pour faire la potion. »

« Il nous faudra plus que ça pour rassemblez les pièces. » dit Ron en regardant autours de lui.

« Tu fait le ménage, je vais faire la potion ! » Dit Harry en courant vers la sortie.

« C'est toujours pareil ! » s'exclama Ron avant que Harry ne franchisse la porte.

Harry courut le long des couloirs pour aller le plus vite possible en salle de potions. Il commença a faire chauffer le chaudron et à le remplir de divers ingrédients trouvé dans les étagères du bureau de sa tante. Il s'appliquait même si il était persuader qu'à cause de ce qui s'était passé il n'aurait jamais la moyenne.

« Je peux rentrer ? » demanda Barbârum. « Je veux juste observer la fabrication de la potion. »

« A quoi bon… » Murmura Harry.

« Tu as tort, il faut toujours terminer ce que l'on a commencé. »

« Alors terminé vous aussi. » dit Harry. « Pourquoi vous m'avez demandé, il y a un mois en face de l'ancien enclos à Hippogriffe ? »

Barbârum soupira.

« Concentre toi sur ta potion ça risque de déborder » Dit il.

« Pourquoi évitez vous ma question ? »

« Je ne l'évite pas, je ne veux pas te répondre. Tu es rentré dans la petite cabane. »

« Vous vouliez que j'y rentre ? »

Barbârum soupira de nouveau.

« Je me demande pourquoi je te pose la question, je suis sûr que tu l'as fait. C'est une belle moto hein ? »

« Oui. »

« Cirkus la répare en ce moment. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors c'est tout. Je voulais juste que tu la vois. »

Harry remua son chaudron tout en jetant un regard en coin à son formateur.

« Vous ne me direz rien alors ? Quel est l'intérêt de m'avoir dit tout ça ? »

« Tu me remerciera plus tard. Et pose tes yeux sur ce chaudron. »

« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je la termine. Il nous reste a peine 10 minute et on peu pas dire que ce soit une grande réussite. »

« Aucun auror n'as jamais réussi à terminer une épreuve similaire et même par groupe de 4. Si vous le faite, vous marquerez un autre record. »

Harry regarda de nouveau Barbârum la bouche ouverte.

« Regarde ce chaudron bon sang ! » Rappela Barbârum. « Ce n'est pas terminer ! Et moi je ne t'ai rien dit c'est clair ? »

Harry souri et retira son chaudron du feu, en le soulevant avec sa baguette. Il se dirigea alors rapidement vers la grande salle en prenant soin de ne pas renverser le contenu du chaudron.

« Ron t'en est où ? » Dit Harry en entrant précipitamment dans la pièce.

Le professeur Macgonagal et Hermione étaient revenus autour du tas de pièce formée par Ron.

« Je rajoute les profs et c'est bon. »

« Il faut répartir le liquide maintenant. Il faut que toutes les pièces soient touché par la potion. »

« Seulement si on la jette comme ça, certains ne se retransformeront pas. »

« Il vous reste 1 minute ! » rappela Aldysse Folet en regardant sa montre.

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! » fulmina Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le plafond magique de la grande salle révélait de gros nuage qu'Harry se mit à observer.

« La pluie…LA PLUIE ! VAPORUS ! »

Harry pointa sa baguette sur le chaudron dont le contenu s'évapora et forma un nuage au dessus des pièces dorées, puis avec un autre sortilège, il déclencha une pluie qui se répandit et retransforma tout les élèves et professeurs.

« Epreuve terminé ! » dit Aldysse Folet. « Merci pour la participation de tout le monde. Pourriez vous retourner à vos place s'il vous plait. Le professeur Macgonagal et moi-même avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

Mais le brouhaha ambiant fit que Le professeur Folet n'avait pas été écouté par ses élèves. Elle jeta alors un sortilège sur sa voix.

« RETOURNEZ A VOS PLACES RAPIDEMENT QUE JE PUISSE VOUS REMETTRE VOTRE RECOMPENSE SUITE A VOTRE PARTICIPATION A LA FORMATION DES AURORS. »

Les élèves se dirigèrent alors prestement à leur place. En attendant impatiemment leur dus. Aldysse Folet, le professeur Macgonagal et Hermione retournèrent alors sur l'estrade. Le silence régna rapidement, tous impatient de connaître quelle sera leur récompense.

« Le ministère de la magie souhaite remercier tout les élèves et professeurs ayant contribués à la formation des aurors. Elle vous offre donc une boite d'assortiment de friandises de la boutique Weasley et Weasley. »

Les élèves et professeurs applaudirent tous ensemble.

« Permettez moi d'ajouter autre chose » dit Le professeur Macgonagal. « Le professeur Granger, puisque nous devons l'appeler ainsi à présent, devient aujourd'hui responsable de la maison gryffondor. »

Les regards de Ron et Harry se croisèrent un instant et tout les gryffondors se levèrent et applaudirent.

Hermione rejoignit ses amis avec l'invitation du professeur Macgonnagal toujours sous les applaudissements. Elle prit, tour à tour, Harry et Ron dans ses bras.

« Merci merci merci ! » répéta t'elle.

« De quoi ? « Demanda Harry.

« J'ai parié avec le professeur Macgonagal que vous finiriez cette épreuve et grâce à vous je récupère son bureau et je suis référente des gryffondors ! »


	92. Les secrets de Lupin

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et bravo à celui qui a vu l'allusion à peter pan dans le chapitre précédent. c'était effectivement fait exprès

**Chapitre 30 : les secrets de Lupin**

« Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! » S'énerva Ron.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je viens de me coincer le doigt dans le ruban de ce paquet. »

En cette veille de Noël, dans la maison des Evans, ses habitants semblaient être pris par un certain stress. Tous couraient dans la maison pour accrocher une dernière guirlande, pour emballer un dernier cadeau et Séléné Evans, aidée par Mme Weasley, s'affairait dans la cuisine pour préparer un grand repas de réveillon.

« Y'a t'il des âmes charitables qui souhaiteraient mettre la table ? » demanda Tante Séléné dans l'escalier.

Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour pouvoir lui répondre.

« Je viens aider ! » s'exclama t'il.

« Nous aussi Madame Evans ! » dit Ginny en arrivant dans le couloir accompagnée de Neville.

« Tiens bonjour Neville. » dit Harry. « Tes parents et toi viennent d'arriver ? »

« Euh… Non non je suis venu tout seul. » Dit il un peu gêner « Ils arriveront plus tard. »

Ron sortie sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Tu es là depuis quand ? » demanda Ron en grimaçant.

« Pas longtemps… »

«2 bonnes heures » coupa Ginny. « Viens Neville, on a une table à mettre ! Tu peux rester ici Harry, on va s'en occuper tous seuls.»

Ginny descendit l'escalier rapidement, suivi de près par Neville.

« Je n'aime pas ça ! » s'exclama Ron.

Harry referma la porte.

« Le rôle du grand frère protecteur ne te vas pas du tout. »

« Je ne protège personne ! » protesta t'il « Mais Neville commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Il tourne autours d'Hermione puis après autours de ma sœur. »

« Neville n'a jamais tourné autours d'Hermione. » rappela Harry. « C'est ce que toi, tu as cru ! »

« Ca reste encore à prouver. De tout de manière, il tourne autour de ma sœur ça se voit non ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et continua de terminer son paquet.

« Merci de ton soutient Harry ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

« En tant que ami tu pourrai me dire « Mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas Ron ! Neville ne tourne pas autour de ta sœur » ».

« Mais il tourne autour de ta sœur ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui il veut toute les filles de Poudlard ! Neville est un bourreau des cœurs, c'est bien connu. Et après Hermione, il s'attaque à Ginny. C'est une suite logique. »

« Ne te fiche pas de moi ! »

« Bonjour ! » dit Hermione qui apparu dans la pièce en tranplanant. « Comment ca va ? »

« Salut Hermione. » Dit Harry. « Tu apparais juste au moment ou Ron se plaint que Neville tourne autours de sa sœur. »

« Ah ! » fit Hermione. « J'aurais plutôt dit que c'est Ginny qui tourne autour de Neville. »

« Vous le faites exprès ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Ravie de te voir quand même Ron. » dit Hermione. « Ca va me manquer tout ça ! »

« Tout quoi ? »

« Eh bien, toute ses petites histoires entre élèves. » répondit Hermione. « J'ai eu le droit à un long discours du professeur Macgonagal sur les relations professeur/élève qui doivent rester convenable. Je dois donc établir une certaine distance et ne pas intervenir dans la vie des élèves en dehors du contexte de la classe. D'ailleurs je n'aurai jamais eu ce poste si j'étais rester avec…enfin si j'avais une relation avec un élève. »

« Mais mais mais » bredouilla Ron. « Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta vie ! Il y a des élèves plus vieux que toi…où même des élèves majeurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi ca devrai déranger. »

Hermione et Ron se jetèrent un long regard dans un silence complet. Harry se sentait légèrement de trop. Il se leva lentement pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Je vais mettre la table. » Dit il en quittant la pièce.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et soupira alors que Luna montait au même instant les escaliers.

« Tiens ! Justement, je venais vous voir. » Dit elle en l'embrassant.

« Ron et Hermione sont en train de discuter. On va plutôt descendre. » Murmura t'il.

« Ah ! » s'exclama t'elle sur le même ton. « Tu crois que… »

« Ca va être dur. »

Harry et Luna descendirent l'escalier pour se rendre au salon. Ils passèrent devant la porte d'entrée au moment même où le carillon de la sonnette retentissait.

« Je vais ouvrir ! » Dit Harry à haute voix. « Rejoins les autres ! » ajouta t'il à Luna.

Harry ouvrit la porte d'entrée précipitamment et resta bouche bée.

« Bonjour ! » fit Tonks

« Tonks…Tonks…vous êtes…vous êtes… »

« Aussi énorme qu'une dinde farcie ? Oui je sais ! » s'exclama t'elle.

« Enceinte ! »

« On peut dire ça aussi comme ça. » fit elle en souriant. « En attendant, il fait froid. Je peux rentrer ? »

« Oui…oui…» bredouilla Harry en ouvrant la porte

Harry laissa Tonks entrer et referma la porte derrière elle. Puis il l'aida a retirer son manteau, laissant découvrir un ventre déjà très arrondi sous une robe de sorcière mauve.

« Qui est ce ? » Demanda Tante Séléné en entrant dans le couloir. « Oh mon dieu ! Tonks tu es… »

«…Aussi énorme qu'un troll…oui je sais Séléné. » ajouta Tonks. « Je m'attend à ce que cette remarque reviennent assez souvent. »

« Mais tu es venue toute seule dans cet état là ! »

« Mais non pense tu ! On m'a accompagnée jusqu'ici. Il faut m'aider à transplaner avec ce que je trimbale. Excuse moi d'ailleurs, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. »

« Oui oui bien sûr. » dit elle. « Viens dans le salon. »

Tante Séléné et Harry accompagnèrent Tonks jusqu'au salon. Aussitôt tous les invités se retournèrent vers Tonks en poussant des exclamations dont celle de madame Weasley qui recouvrait toute les autres.

« Par Merlin, Viviane et Morgane la fée! »

« Oui oui je sais j'ai l'air d'une montgolfière » Dit Tonks en s'installant sur le fauteuil.

« Depuis quand ? » demanda Ginny en s'approchant d'elle.

« Fin juin, début juillet si je compte bien. »

« Qui est l'heureux papa ? » demanda Mr. Lovegood.

Lupin transplana au même instant dans la pièce.

« Quand on parle du loup ! » dit Tonks.

« Bande de petits cachottiers ! » S'exclama Oncle Neil.

Lupin s'accroupi à côté du fauteuil de Tonks.

« Ca va ? » demanda t'il.

« Oui. » Répondit elle « L'interrogatoire viens à peine de commencer. Tu as été cherché la… »

« Oui oui. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est bon. »

« On peut savoir pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? » demanda Mrs Weasley en menaçant Lupin avec une grosse cuillère en bois.

« Baisse ton arme Molly et promis je te raconterai » répondit Lupin en souriant « Tonks est ma formatrice. Si Aldysse Folet l'avait appris, on aurait eu des sacrés problèmes.»

« On l'a déjà échappé belle avec son don d'empathie. » ajouta Tonks. « Si on en parlait, on aurai pris des risques. Mais maintenant que Rémus n'est plus stagiaire… »

« Et vous n'en aviez parlé à personne jusque là ? » demanda Mrs Weasley en haussant le ton.

« Je le savais moi. » répondit Mr Weasley.

Mrs Weasley se retourna vers lui et lui donna un coup de cuillère en bois sur le crane.

« Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! Et comment tu es au courant au fait ? »

« Je suis ministre, chérie ! » protesta t'il en mangeant un petit four. « C'est normal que je sache certaine chose. Et puis ils ne voulaient pas que ca se sache pour le moment. »

« Le bébé est pour quand ? » demanda Ginny.

« Le bébé ? » demanda Tonks. « Ginny, avec ma circonférence ! Tu te doutes bien que ce bébé ne va pas ressembler à un éléphant. »

« Des jumeaux ? »

Tonks fit signe que le nombre était supérieur.

« Y'en a trois ? » demanda Tante Séléné.

Tonks hocha la tête.

« Oh mon dieu ma pauvre ! » S'exclama Mrs Weasley.

« Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié ! » S'exclama oncle Neil.

« Ah sur ce coup là je n'y peut rien. » Répondit Lupin en riant. « Elle peut me reprocher ces vomissements, ces douleurs, ses chevilles qui enflent et tout ce que vous voulez, mais la naissance multiple c'est entièrement sa faute. »

« Merci Rémus. » répondit Tonks sur un ton sarcastique. « Je suis aussi enceinte comme par miracle pendant que tu y es ! Ca se paiera a coup de couches. »

« Oh je n'en doute pas !» ajouta Lupin en s'asseyant près d'elle et en lui prenant la main. « Il se trouve que le fait que ma chère Nymphy soit une métamorphagus multiplie le risque de naissance multiple. »

« Si j'avais su que j'allais me transformer en baleineau, crois moi que ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. » ajouta Tonks sur un ton ironique. « Mais bon je crois que de te voir te battre pour donner le biberon à trois enfants en même temps, vaut mille fois plus le coup. »

Lupin lui donna un baiser sur le front et lui caressa affectueusement le ventre.

« Vous comptez vous marier ? » demanda Fleur.

A cet instant Lupin se mit à soupirer et à regarder en l'air.

« Essayez donc de la persuader ! » s'exclama t'il. « Ca fait un an que je tente désespérément de le faire. »

« Tant que ça ! » S'exclama Mrs Weasley. « Mais depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Depuis quand date le mariage de ton fils ? »

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! » Continua Mrs Weasley en brandissant sa cuillère vers Tonks. « Et vous persistez à ne pas vouloir l'épouser ? »

« Molly, baisse cette cuillère ! » répondit elle en grimaçant. « Si je l'épouse, on ne m'appellera plus Tonks mais Nymphadora. Et puis je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un non définitif ! »

Lupin se tourna vers Tonks.

« Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit le contraire non plus ! C'est intéressant à savoir ça. »

Au même instant Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le salon.

« Bonsoir ! » firent il en cœur et en regardant les invités tour à tour. « Oh mon dieu, Tonks ! »

«Si c'est pas de la coordination ça ! » remarqua Tonks. « Si vous êtes aussi bien coordonné ça serait bien que vous m'aidiez à me relever en même temps les enfants parce que je vous avouerai qu'en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal. C'est que ça réclame à manger là dedans, alors j'aimerais bien me mettre à table. »

« On va tous se mettre à table d'ailleurs ! » finit par dire Tante Séléné.

Le repas de famille fut convivial et la conversation tourna longtemps sur la grossesse de Tonks. La petite Fanely morte de fatigue fut conduite dans sa chambre et après un dessert exquis, tous s'installèrent près de la cheminée, non loin du sapin de Noël. David Lovegood semblait des plus intéressé par les contenus des différents paquets cadeaux qui semblait lui faire scintiller les yeux.

« Papa ! » s'exclama Luna. « On dirait un enfant de 5 ans. »

« Mais il est minuit passé ! » Protesta Mr Lovegood. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrai attendre jusqu'à demain. »

« Neil » dit soudainement Lupin qui regardait par les grandes portes vitrées. « Je suis d'avis qu'on offre aussi les cadeau parce qu'il neige dehors. »

Oncle Neil sembla perdre soudainement son sourire habituel il se leva alors de son fauteuil et rajouta une bûche dans la cheminée.

« Eh bien vas y Rémus. Commence donc. » dit il lentement en continuant de fixer le feu de cheminée.

« Harry ! » dit Lupin en se retournant vers lui. « Il y a quelque chose pour toi dehors. »

Harry, poussé par la curiosité, se leva lentement du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte vitrée. Il faisait sombre et on voyait à peine les gros flocons tombés passant en face d'un lampadaire. Il tira la porte lorsqu'un vent glacé pénétra dans la maison. Harry s'avança lentement vers une ombre curieuse à l'extérieur. Ses amis le suivait derrière lui quand l'ombre se fut plus précise distinguant les contours d'un objet familier.

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent alors.

« Je veux la même ! » S'exclama Mark en s'approchant de la moto.

« Jolie n'est ce pas ? » demanda Lupin à Harry.

Harry resta sans voix et posa sa main sur le guidon étincelant.

« Dites Mr Lupin, » demanda Mark. « Elle est ensorcelée ? »

« Très bien deviné Mark » répondit il. « Elle l'est. Elle vole comme la Ford Anglia. »

« Ce n'est pas la moto d'Hagrid ? » demanda Harry.

« Hagrid ! » S'exclama Mr Lovegood. « Je le vois très mal se déplacer sur ce magnifique engin. »

« Pourtant, il n'a pas tord » dit Lupin. « Cela fait 17 ans que Hagrid garde cette moto et il s'en ai servi une fois pour déposer Harry devant la porte des Dursley quand il était bébé. Je suppose que Harry, dans le plus pure des hasards, à dû un jour se rendre dans la cabane de l'enclos à Hippogriffe où la moto se trouvait. »

Luna et Harry tournèrent la tête subitement vers Lupin.

« C'est ce qui s'est passé Harry n'est ce pas ? » continua Lupin en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Juste un pur hasard. »

Harry approuva par un signe de tête. Tout les invités s'étaient agglutinée autours de la moto, particulièrement Mark qui semblait subjugué par la peinture noire et étincelante du véhicule.

« Mer…merci. » Bredouilla Harry.

« De quoi Harry ? » demanda Lupin. « Ce cadeau te revient de droit. Cette moto appartenait à Sirius. On a dû la retapée un peu parce qu'elle n'avait pas fonctionnée depuis longtemps. »

Harry posa sa main sur le siège en cuir qui commençait à être recouvert de neige.

« Comment vous avez fait ? » Demanda Mark.

« Fait quoi ? » demanda le professeur Lupin.

« Eh bien comment vous avez fait pour la retapée ? » Continua Mark. « Pour ce genre de moto ensorcelée, il faut vraiment s'y connaître pour pouvoir la réparée et en général, à part le conducteur de la moto elle même, très peu de gens peuvent réparer une moto pareille. »

Harry regarda autours de lui. Les visages s'étaient soudainement transformés, évitant volontairement Harry. Son visage se durci soudainement.

« Où est il ? » demanda t'il d'une voix étrangement calme.

Personne n'osa répondre pourtant tout le monde semblait savoir.

« OU EST SIRIUS ? » hurla soudainement Harry. « TANTE SELENE ? PROFESSEUR LUPIN ? »

Le silence continua de plus belle.

Oncle Neil apparu alors à la porte fenêtre, le visage neutre et les mains dans les poches.

« Chez Aldysse Folet, 8 Centaur Street, Londres. »


	93. Comme un père et son fils

Voilà un chapitre beaucoup plus court qu'a la normale mais je pense que si j'avais enchainé avec quelque chose d'autre, un autre sujet plus heureux, ce moment n'aurait pas la même importance. il reste un moment fort à laquel je tiens assez.

**Chapitre 31 : Comme un père et son fils.**

Sans perdre une minute, Harry ferma les yeux, visualisa la ville de Londres et transplana immédiatement. Il se retrouva ? quelques secondes plus tard dans une petit ruelle enneigée et silencieuse où les maisons londoniennes typiques s'étalaient à perte de vue, toutes décorées de guirlandes clignotantes se reflétant sur la neige et l'illuminaient de mille couleurs.

Il se mit a parcourir la rue et aperçu alors un 8 sur une jolie maison brune juste au dessus d'une porte blanche décorée d'une couronne de Noël. Il s'approcha lentement de celle ci et monta les marches le menant au palier une à une tout en regardant la fenêtre d'où une faible lueur faisait jaillir des ombres sur les fins rideaux.

Harry inspira un grands coup et frappa à la porte alors qu'une boule semblait être apparu dans sa gorge et que sa respiration lui semblait plus difficile. Il semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée jusqu'à ce que finalement la poignée tourne lentement et que la porte s'entrouvre légèrement, laissant apparaître le visage rude de Drago Malefoy.

« Je… »

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Malefoy lui claqua violemment la porte au nez.

« Malefoy ! Ouvre moi ! » cria Harry en tambourinant la porte. «Ouvrez moi ! »

La porte s'ouvrit alors, mais cette fois ci c'était Aldysse Folet qui se trouvait derrière.

« Potter ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là un soir de Noël bon sang ! »

Un reflet au loin attira l'œil de Harry, reflet du masque étincelant de son formateur. Il se pencha alors pour lui parler.

« Il faut que je te parle ! »

« Je vous trouve bien impoli de venir… »

« Laisse Aldysse. » dit Cirkus en enfilant son long manteau de cuir noir. « Je vais lui parler. »

Il passa devant elle en lui souriant

« Je reviens tout de suite. » murmura t'il.

Cirkus invita Harry à descendre les marches du palier, réajusta son manteau et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Alors ? » dit il en rejoignant Harry sur le bord du trottoir. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? »

Harry se mit à observé le masque d'argent qui semblait aussi froid que la neige qui l'entourait. Les lumières des guirlandes lumineuses se reflétaient dessus. Harry n'arrivait plus a détacher ses yeux du masque d'argent qui lui paraissait être, à cet instant, une barrière infranchissable.

« Retire ce masque. » Demanda Harry.

« Harry, tu sais bien que… »

« RETIRE LE ! » hurla Harry en tentant de retenir des larmes qui coulaient malgré tout. « Je sais que c'est toi Sirius et j'ai besoin de te voir ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je veux être avec toi ! »

Cirkus tourna la tête et se mit à faire les cent pas avant de donner un grand coup de pied sur un tas de neige fraîche.

« Qui t'as dit où j'étais ? » demanda t'il en soupirant.

« Oncle Neil. Après que j'ai reçu ta moto. »

« Et tu es parti de chez toi comme ça ? » demanda Cirkus en s'approchant de lui. « Harry tu as oser laissé ta famille un soir de Noël pour venir me voir ? Tu laisses ta tante et ton oncle, qui te considère comme leur propres fils, seuls ? Une famille aimante qui ta sauvé de chez les Dursley? Et la seule chose que tu trouves pour les remercier c'est de les laisser seuls un jour pareil pour rejoindre un homme qui ne t'as même pas offert le millième de ce qu'ils t'ont donnés ! Tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de partir et de les abandonné un soir de Noël pour un quelqu'un que tu croyais mort? »

« Si ils m'aimaient, il m'aurait dit que tu étais revenu ! » S'exclama Harry dans une fausse colère.

« C'est moi qui leur ai dit de ne rien te dire ! » dit Sirius en haussant le ton. « Ton oncle avait peur de te perdre, il avait peur que tu réagissent comme tu viens de le faire ! J'ai bien trop de respect envers Neil pour lui causer la peine que tu viens de lui faire. Pour ton bien, il a eu la force de te dire où j'étais au risque de te perdre pour toujours. Tu n'es qu'un ingrat et un égoïste ! Ton père aurait honte de toi Harry ! Il aurait honte que son fils n'apprécie pas l'amour qu'on lui donne après toutes les années d'enfer que tu as vécu. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Il y a plusieurs années je t'avais offert la possibilité de vivre avec moi mais sache que je ne supporterai en aucun cas ton ingratitude et qu'il est hors de question que ma proposition tienne encore. Et pendant que j'y suis, sache que Sirius est mort et qu'il n'existe plus. Je ne suis que ton formateur et tu dois m'appeler Mr. Cirkus. »

Sirius se dirigea vers la maison à grand pas et rentra précipitamment dans la maison d'Aldysse Folet pour claquer la porte derrière lui. Laissant Harry seul, sous la neige qui semblaient bien moins lumineuse qu'il y a quelques instant encore.

Harry resta immobile un moment au milieu de la route enneigée, regardant les ombres à travers les rideau du 8 Centaur street. Il ne sentait plus la neige tombé sur lui. Il n'avait pas froid. En tout cas il ne ressentait plus le froid.

C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cette impression d'abandon. Il avait peur de retourner chez lui, trop honteux d'être parti comme ça en laissant tout le monde. Mais en regardant ces ombres sur le rideau du 8 Centaur Street, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Ces gens ne le concernaient pas. Ou plus.

Harry se rappela le visage de son oncle quand il est parti. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne l'avait jamais vu si triste alors qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir des yeux pétillant de joie à chaque secondes qui s'écoulaient. La seule fois où Neil Evans avait cette même expression c'était lorsqu'il reparlait de sa sœur Lily. A nouveau ses yeux picotaient se remémorant que depuis plus d'un an déjà il avait été libéré des Dursley et que chaque secondes passé avec sa nouvelle famille avait été inoubliable.

Harry referma les yeux et pensa à la maison des Evans, sa maison, avec ses petites tours, la fenêtre de sa chambre, et la grande fenêtre du salon. La grande porte en chêne et sa poignée dorée. Il l'imaginait si bien que Harry se voyait tendre la main pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il posa se doigt lentement autour de la poignée comme si elle était réelle. Harry la senti alors, entre ses doigts comme si elle était bien là et il entendit alors les cliquetis de la serrure. Cette vision lui semblait si réelle. Il avait envi de rentrer. Harry rouvrit les yeux et à sa grande surprise il était bien devant la porte de chez lui. Il avait transplané sans bruit et sans s'en rendre compte. Harry émit un léger sourire en voyant la belle porte sculptée devant lui et inspira une bouffée d'air frais.

Il tourna lentement la poignée et entra sans bruit en refermant la porte doucement derrière lui. Son cœur s'accéléra pendant qu'il s'avançait lentement vers le salon. Il aperçu le sommet de la tête de son Oncle Neil derrière le grand fauteuil de velours bleu étoilée, là où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir. Harry s'approcha sans un bruit. Il aperçu rapidement le reste des invités qui discutaient autour de la table. Discussion qui s'atténua au murmure jusqu'au silence quand, à leur tour, ils virent Harry s'approché de son oncle.

Harry contourna lentement le fauteuil par la gauche en ne lâchant pas du regard son oncle qui se retourna vers lui, ses yeux bleus, grand ouvert comme surpris par une apparition divine. Harry fit un timide sourire puis s'assit par terre, au pied du fauteuil et posa sa tête contre le genoux de son oncle sans dire un mot.

Il restèrent ainsi un moment, dans un silence complet et sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que Harry tourna légèrement la tête vers son oncle une nouvelle fois.

« Excuse moi » dit il presque dans un murmure.

Neil Evans le regarda un instant à son tour et lui adressa un timide sourire. De sa main, il ébouriffa alors les cheveux de Harry affectueusement.

« Merci Harry. » dit il.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore un moment alors que tous ouvraient leur cadeau de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le regard divaguant sur le feu de cheminée. Oncle Neil avait laissé sa main sur la tête de son neveu, le recoiffant lentement, mèches par mèche.

« Le fumet du gâteau au chocolat de Molly est en train de me chatouiller les narines. » dit finalement oncle Neil. « Il n'en reste qu'une part, on partage avant que les triplé de Tonks ne torture l'estomac de leur mère pour lui réclamer ?»

Harry regarda son oncle une nouvelle fois avec un large sourire et hocha la tête avant d'aller se servir ensemble.


	94. Par une froide nuit d'hiver

Chapitre 32 : Par une froide nuit d'hiver

Harry n'avait pas vu le temps s'écoulé depuis Noël. Il passait ses journées à regarder sa moto dehors dans un petit abri que l'oncle Neil lui avait fait apparaître. Il s'était installé sur le petit établit, recroquevillé et tenant une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains, précieuses sources de chaleurs dans cet abris frigorifique. Il aurait pu rester chez lui en cette Saint Sylvestre mais les regards compatissant à longueur de journée etait plus le glacé encore que le froid de cet hiver vigoureux. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que la rencontre qui s'était passé avec Cirkus n'était un secret pour personne.

Un vent violent s'engouffra dans l'abri alors que Luna refermai derrière elle la porte en bois. Elle était tremblotante et secouait les derniers flocons sur ses cheveux. Elle souria sans un mot et rejoignit Harry sur l'établit en imitant sa posture. Il pouvait la sentir trembler de froid près d'elle mais son regard se fixait comme celui de Harry sur la moto.

Harry l'entoura de son bras alors pour la réchauffer lui jetant un petit regard complice et lui proposa un peu de son chocolat chaud qu'elle accepta bien volontier. Il restèrent ainsi un temps avant que Harry ne parle sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Tu crois qu'il me déteste ? » demanda t'il les yeux toujours fixé devant lui.

Elle garda un instant de silence et lui rendit sa tasse de chocolat.

« Tu connais la réponse Harry, alors pourquoi me poses tu la question ? » lui demanda t'elle en retour.

Harry se tourna vers elle, le regard dans le vide mais elle continua à regarder devant elle.

« Je…je… »

« J'aurai pensé » dit elle. « que tu en avais assez de ces gens qui te prenne en pitié depuis que tu es petit et là tu demande encore une fois que je compatisse avec toi Harry et que je te rassure…mais te rassurer en quoi? Tu connais la réponse. Ce qui te déplait c'est de ne pas avoir eu ce que tu voulais Harry. »

Luna descendit de l'établit et s'approcha de la moto.

« Ce que je viens te dire te déplait n'est ce pas ? Tu es peut être même en colère contre moi parce que on pourrait penser que mon rôle et de t'aider quoi qu'il arrive et d'être compatissante mais au fond tu sais bien que je dit la vérité Harry. Je te dis la vérité comme lui l'a fait et parfois ça fait mal. Mais au final Harry, tout ça c'est pour ton bien. »

Harry soupira profondément et descendi de son établi à son tour.

« Mais tu sais » continua Luna. « Je souffre de te faire souffrir. Et je suis certaine que Sirius souffre tout autant que toi et peut être même plus. »

Un vent violent s'engouffra une nouvelle fois.

« Par Merlin ! Quel temps affreux ! Bonjour tout le monde ! »

« Professeur Folet ? »

« Je passe vous saluer rapidement, je suis venue déposer Draco. Basil m'attend chez moi. »

« Déposer Draco ? »

« Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien avec lui » dit le professeur Folet en approchant de la moto. « Mais je suis obligé de le faire. Quelqu'un doit me le surveiller jusqu'à notre retour à Poudlard. »

Elle posa les mains sur le guidon en faisant tourner les poignées.

« Il aurait pu l'a garder un peu et m'emmener faire un tour quand même. » murmura t'elle en grimaçant.

Le professeur Folet se retourna alors subitement vers Luna.

« Pourriez vous nous laissez seuls s'il vous plaît ? » demanda t'elle.

Luna jeta un regard rapide vers Harry et hocha la tête puis quitta la cabane sans un mot. Aldysse Folet sembla emmerveillé par la moto et garda le silence. Harry était sérieusement agacé par sa présence. Elle avait fait partir Luna sans rajouter un mot.

« Qu'est ce qui vous agace ? Que je me taise ou ma simple présence ? A moins que ce ne soit les 2… »

Son regard brillant s'était retourné vers Harry accompagné d'un large sourire qui lui était inhabituel. Elle soupira toujours aussi souriante.

« Draco va surement faire un truc louche. » continua t'elle en souriant. « Il est trop heureux ces derniers temps et …je dois bien le dire…ça ne lui ressemble absolument pas ! Ni moi ni Cirkus n'avons pu savoir pourquoi. A croire qu'il est devenu un excellent légilimens. Savoir qu'il allait passer le nouvel an ici ne l'a pas fait réagir comme il aurait du. Je ne le sous estimerais pas en ce moment. Surveille le s'il te plait. »

« Pourquoi je le ferai ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme si elle cherchait une réponse et se retourna vers lui.

« C'est une bonne question. Mais au vu de ce que m'a dit Sirius, je pense que même si tu n'as aucun service à me rendre tu le feras ! Et à vrai dire, j'ai assez confiance en toi.»

« Vous l'apelez Sirius maintenant ? »

Aldysse Folet se raprochat alors de la porte en regardant ses ongles.

« C'est son prénom n'est ce pas ? Et que je sache tu sais qu'il est en vie et tu sais que ce n'est pas un meurtrier en cavale, chose qui jusque là, n'a jamais été démentie par le ministère. Que penserais tu si son identité était révélé en milieu d'année scolaire ? D'autant plus que quelqu'un revenant de l'autre monde paraitrait quelque peu suspect pour le camp adverse. »

« Et pourquoi on ne m'a pas prévenu ? »

« Pour éviter ce qui s'est passé à Noël. Ca te va comme réponse ? »

Folet se dirigeat vers la porte et se préparai à sortir sous la neige.

« Surveille Draco. Il cherchera à s'échapper. J'en mettrai ma main à couper. »

Elle sortit rapidement laissant échapper un vent violent à l'intérieur de l'abri.

Si passer le reste des vacances de Noël avec Draco n'avait rien d'enchanteur pour Harry, il lui semblait que Mark, lui, prenait un malin plaisir à partager sa chambre avec Draco qui était enfermé dans un mutisme depuis son arrivé et cela malgré toute les provocations possibles et imaginables que le cousin de Harry pouvait lui faire subir. Cloitré pendant des heures et ne descendant que pour les repas, jamais il ne levait les yeux, jamais il e laissait transparaitre une émotion même lorsque Mark lui avait jeté de la purée de citrouille en plein visage.

« C'est même pas drôle » gromela Mark assis sur le lit de Harry « Si au moins ca avait l'air de l'énerver. J'ai même essayé d'être gentil et de discuter avec lui. »

« Tu souhaites sympathiser avec lui maintenant ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« A vrai dire, il me fait de la peine. » répondit il en grimaçant « Lui qui était si populaire l'an passé, il est traité chez les serpentards comme un malpropre. Et même si ce n'étais pas un ange avec moi l'année dernière, c'est grace a lui que je me suis si bien intégré »

Ron et Harry s'échangère un regard d'incompréhension.

« T'es vraiment trop gentil » Lacha Ron. « Un peu comme ma sœur en ce moment. »

« Qu'est ce qui arrive à Ginny ? » demanda Hermione

« Elle passe son temps avec Neville pour l'aides à réviser ses ASPIC »

Hermione se mit à pouffer de rire et évita le regard de Ron.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » deamanda t'il

« Parce que je te trouve bien naif. Ou alors complètement aveugle. »

A son tour Harry se mit à rire.

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Ron.

« L'anatomie des amygdales n'est pas au programmes des ASPIC. » dit Harry en éclatant de rire.

Ron attrapa le premier oreiller qui lui passa sous la main et frappa violement Harry avec. S'en suivit une bataille de polochon avec Hermione qui les regardait sans cesser de rire.

« STOOPP ! » cria Mark « je m'avoue vaincu ! »

« Ta raison misérable serpentard ! » ironisa Ron « de plus il serai temps qu'on rentre chez nous n'est ce pas Hermione ? »

« Oui parce que, vous risquez de débutez les cours de demain avec une interrogation surprise en métamorphose »

« Oh non pitié ! Ne nous fait pas ça dès la rentrée ! On a le privilège de ne pas prendre le train alors que tout le monde est déjà à l'école. Comprend qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de réviser comme tout le monde dans le train ! »

« Ron, tes explications me donnent encore plus envie de te torturer. »

« S'il te plait ! Est-ce que je pourrai faire quelque chose pour ne pas avoir cette interro »

Hermione se mit à se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

« Ah…désolé mais ce qui pourrait empêché cette interro, n'est pas de l'ordre d'une relation professeur-élève. Je risquerai de me faire virer. A demain!»

« Attends, je… »

Mais Hermione avait déjà transplané alors que Ron tentant de l'empêcher de transplaner tomba du lit ou il était assis.

« Raaaa » chouina t'il « Elle le fait exprès, elle m'énerve ! »

« Elle a changé. » remarqua Mark. « Elle est venue tous les jours ici et pas une seule fois je l'ai vu le nez dans un bouquin ou en citer un. »

Harry se retourna l'air surpri vers son cousin.

« Tiens maintenant que tu me le dis ça saute aux yeux. Tu sais ce qu'elle a Ron ? »

Ron se mit en tailleur, l'air pensif.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi. Ce n'est plus la même depuis qu'elle est prof. Elle a l'air plus détendue et…enfin… elle s'amuse beaucoup plus de nos bêtises alors qu'avant, elle nous faisait toujours la leçon. Je dois dire que ça ne me manque pas. Ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'elle devient inacessible. Enfin, je veux dire, amicalement parlant… et pour autre chose aussi. »

« Bien sûr » dit Harry. « Mais quand on aura nos examens, ça ne sera plus un problème. »

« Le problème Harry, c'est qu'on ne sait pas si on les passera ses examens. On ne peut pas savoir ce qui va se passer. On est jamais à l'abri quand on est ami avec Harry Potter »

Un long silence s'installa, sans aucun regard échangé.

« Je vais y aller » finit par dire Ron. « C'est que demain on a une interro ! A demain ! »

Et Ron transplana à son tour.

« Bon ba j'ai plus qu'à aller me coucher aussi. Papa et maman ne devrait pas tarder non plus de revenir de chez les Londubat. Et puis, Draco doit s'ennuyer sans moi. A demain cousin ! »

« Salut Mark ! »

Mark referma la porte derrière lui et Harryse coucha sur son lit. Il n'entendait plus que les bruits de moteur des voitures à l'extérieur. Il se mit à fermer les yeux et tenter d'oublier ses ennuis. La rue était drolement bruyante ce soir là alors qu'une moto pétaradait.

« HARRY ! HARRY ! DRACO S'ENFUIT ! LA MOTO ! »

Mark entra subitement dans la chambre de Harry alors que celui ci sauta de son lit et se précipita vers la fenêtre voyant s'envoler la moto de Sirius conduite par Draco. Il ouvrit la fenêtre.

« MALEFOY REVIENT ! »

Mais Malefoy accéléra subitement.

« ACCIO ECLAIR DE FEU ! »

Harry saisit son balais et s'envola à la poursuite de Malefoy.


	95. La perte d'un père

Oui ca fait depuis septembre que je n'avais pas publier mais je passait un concours cette année donc cette fic était entre parenthèse. Mais voilà il faut bien la finir .

Chapitre 33 : La perte d'un père

Draco était parti a une telle vitesse qu'il s'était déjà très éloigné. Sur son éclair de feu, Harry avait la plus grande difficulté à essayer de ne pas le perdre de vue. Le froid glacial d'une nuit de janvier n'arrangeait rien. Harry était parti si vite qu'il n'avait pas pensé à certaines conséquences: ses mains commençaient à lui faire mal et étaient déjà bleues et chaque accélération étaient comme des aiguilles qui lui transperçaient le visage. Il tenta de résister sans perdre de vue Malefoy, mais celui ci avait déjà disparu au détour d'un nuage. Harry se mit a chercher en vainc, mais Malefoy était surement déjà loin.

«HARRY!»

«Mark!»

Mark arriva à grande vitesse sur sa comète 320, le balai qu'on lui avait offert pour Noël et s'arrêta tout près de Harry.

«Je sais où il va!» dit il.

«Mais…»

«Tu as oublié ta montre sur ton lit. Il y avait de quoi écrire un autre nom et j'ai écrit celui de Malefoy. On peut le suivre à la trace comme ça.»

«Merci Mark!» dit Harry en tendant la main pour demander sa montre, fait sur le modèle de l'horloge des Weasley.

«Pas question!» S'offusqua Mark. «Je pars avec toi!»

«Mark ne plaisante pas avec ça! Oncle Neil va être mort d'inquiétude en voyant la maison vide. Donne moi cette montre et rentre les prévenir.»

«Ils sauront très bien où on est!» dit Mark en rougissant. «Je leur ai laissé mon traceur de quand j'étais bébé. Je m'enfuyais tout le temps si bien que maman était obligé de me mettre un mouchard sur cette épingle a nourrice et me retrouvé rapidement»

Harry aperçu la petite épingle doré sur le col de son cousin.

«Tu ne peux pas partir tout seul sans qu'on sache où tu es, alors tu n'as pas le choix: Je te suis.»

«Bon très bien!» commença a s'impatienter Harry. «Tu viens avec moi.»

«C'est par là!» Dis Mark en désignant la direction sud est.

Harry se mit à suivre son cousin qui prennait encore un peu plus d'altitude. Bien que neuf, son comète 320 était bien plus lent que l'éclair de feu de Harry qui commençait a s'impatienter.

«Allez! Plus vite! Il faut le rattraper!»

«Je n'ai pas le même balais que toi je te ferai remarquer!»

Harry accéléra subitement et passa alors devant Mark.

«Accroche toi a mon balai, tu m'indiqueras le chemin»

Mark s'éxécuta et Harry accéléra d'un coup.

«Ouah la vache!» fit Mark «Continue dans cette direction!»

Harry ne sentait plus le froid: sa détermination l'avait surpassé. Il volèrent pendant près d'une demi heure en direction du sud. Les nuages se dissipaient peu à peu et la nuit était claire.

«Il s'est arrêté pas très loin de la côte.» Dit Mark. «Ralenti, il n'est plus très loin»

Harry commença à descendre en altitude et apperçu sur les côte rocheuse, éclairée par une lune pleine, la moto que Sirius lui a offert. Il descendit alors en piqué subitement.

«Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu fais ce genre de truc!» s'exclama Mark qui s'accrochait désespérément à son balais.

Harry ne répondit pas et continua sa descente pour attérir à quelques mêtres de sa moto. Ils déposèrent leurs balais dans un buisson tout près de là puis se mirent à chercher une trace de Malefoy.

«Là haut» dit Mark «De la lumière»

Un peu plus loin sur une falaise voisine une lumière étrange semblait se déplacer. C'est alors qu'Harry apperçu une silhouette entrée dans une grotte.

«Malefoy! Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici?»

«Je pense qu'il va retrouver son père.» dit Mark. «Il parle dans son sommeil. Il parle de son père. Et il est bien possible qu'il se cache ici. Je me demande comment il a pu savoir où il se trouvait.»

« Il y a des escaliers là bas.» Dit Harry comme si il ignorait sa remarque. «Allons y.»

Harry et son cousin se dirigèrent vers les escaliers interminables, raides et glissants par le verglas.

«Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire arrivé là haut?» chuchotta Mark.

«Si ils se retrouvent, c'est que le père de Malefoy à quelque chose à lui demander. Il n'est pas du genre à avoir des élans d'affection pour son fils.»

Au bout de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent près de la grotte sombre et entendirent des voix lointaines raisonant avec l'écho.

«Lumos minima» murmura Harry.

Sa baguette s'illumina légèrement et il entra à petit pas dans la grotte, sans bruit.

«Harry!» appela Mark en chuchotant.

«Quoi?»

«C'est que je sais pas allumé ma baguette moi! je suis même pas en deuxième année!»

Harry leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération et soupira.

«Donne!» dit Harry en saisissant la baguette de son cousin.«Lumos minima»

La baguette de Mark s'illumina.

«Tiens et n'oublie pas que pour l'éteindre tu dois dire «Nox».»

«D'accord, je dois dire nox»

Et la baguette de Mark s'éteignit

«Désolé!» dit Mark en grimaçant.

«Laisse tombé, tu n'auras qu'à me suivre!» Soupira Harry.

Ils avancèrent lentement suivant les parois ruisselantes en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Les voix s'amplifièrent alors au fur et a mesure jusqu'à devenir plus compréhensible.

«… me tuer»

«Non père. Il en est hors de question!»

«Nous n'avons pas le choix Draco nous devons nous pliez à Lord Voldemort. Lui seul pourra encore m'accepter. Souhaites tu voir ton père en prison, Draco?»

«Je souhaite encore moins le voir mort»

«Mon fils, il faut que tu comprennes que la mort est bien plus douce que la vie ici. Sais tu a quoi j'ai du me réduire pour toi! Tu dois le faire et tu dois m'accompagner.Il n'y a pas d'avenir ni pour toi, ni pour moi.»

La discussion semblant de plus en plus proche, Harry éteignit sa baguette et s'approcha lentement derrière une rangée de stalagmites. Plus loin, les deux Malefoy discutaient face à face, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, debout près d'un faible feu et près de restes d'animaux probablement chassés. Lucius Malefoy avait considérablement changé: ammaigri, ses long cheveux blond était terni par la crasse. Ses vêtements noirs étaient blanchis par la poussière.

«Père n'avez vous pas compris que votre sort l'importe peu?»

«Je le sais Draco, mais si nous usons un peu de ruse, il nous reprendra à ses côté là bas et nous serons protégés. Nous pourrons ensuite rallier tout le monde contre lui, comme j'ai failli réussir à le faire avant son retour inopiné.»

Lucius Malefoy s'approcha de son fils.

«Je n'ai que quelques pas à faire à l'extérieur et la majorité de la communauté des sorciers seraient près à me tuer. Souhaites tu que ton père finisse abatus comme un chien par la main d'un autre?»

«Je ne peux pas.» dis Draco en baissant les yeux.

Lucius Malefoy pris vivement la tête de son fils entre ses mains et lui leva la tête.

«Un Malefoy ne baisse pas les yeux, je te l'ai déjà dis!» dit Mr Malefoy entre ses dents. «Sois fier de ton rang, de ta pureté et fait ce que tu as à faire pour l'honneur de ta famille»

«Papa je…» Dit Draco en chouinant.

«FAIT LE! FAIT LE BON SANG! NE VEUX TU PAS QUE JE SOIS FIER DE TOI?»

Lucius Malefoy se saisi de sa baguette et la pointa sur son fils qui se mit a reculer fasse a la menace que représentait la baguette.

«Soit tu le fais, soit je te tue si tu es trop lâche! Après tout, personne ne voudra te tuer. Et je pense que tu ne voudrais pas te faire tuer par quelqu'un d'autre. Ne t'inquiète pas tu seras bien acceuilli là bas. Tu rejoindras Bellatrix.»

«Non…» fit Draco tremblant de peur.

«Tu me remerciera plus tard! Tu verras que tout y est plus beau là bas. Ta mère viendra aussi, tu ne seras pas seul comme à Poudlard.»

Lucius Malefoy leva sa baguette et se prépara à la poindre vers son fils.

«DRACO ATTRAPE!»

Mark sorti de sa cachette et jetta sa baguette vers Malefoy qui la rattrapa en vol. Le visage de Lucius Malefoy se transforma de rage.

«Qu'est ce que c'est Draco? Tu oses trahir ton père?»

«Il veux sauver sa vie, ça peut se comprendre, non?» Dit Mark sur un ton de défi.

Harry serra sa baguette, près à l'attaque, mais ne se montra pas.

«Mark, tu cherches a te faire tuer ou quoi?» pensa t'il en chuchotant.

«TAIS TOI SALE TRAITRE A TON ESPECE!» hurla Lucius Malefoy en pointant sa baguette vers Mark. «COMBIEN VOUS ÊTES?»

«Draco? Tu sais que tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui.» Dis Mark en ignorant Mr Malefoy et en avançant peu à peu vers eux. «N'insiste pas.»

«C'est mon père…»

«…qui veut te tuer! Comment un père peut il envisager de tuer son fils? Te laissera tu manipuler longtemps parce que c'est ton père ou prendras tu enfin ta vie en main? As-tu déjà pris des décisions seul, Draco? N'as-tu jamais eu envie de faire ce que tu voulais et non ce qu'on t'ordonnait de faire?»

«ASSEZ!» Hurla Lucius Malefoy. «C'est MON fils! Tu n'es qu'un voyou! Tu n'es qu'un traitre comme tout les Evans!»

«Mais au moins, j'ai un père qui me laisse libre de penser et de faire mes propres choix.»

Lucius Malefoy releva sa baguette comme pour jeter un sort à Mark et, avant même que Harry sorte de sa cachette, Draco Malefoy désarma son père avec la baguette que lui avait donner Mark. Lucius se retourna vers son fils.

«ALORS C'EST CA! TU VEUX ÊTRE UN TRAITRE TOI AUSSI?»

«Non» répondit Draco.

«ALORS QUOI? TU LE DEFENDS, TU NE RESPECTES PLUS TON PERE?»

«Il… m'a traité en égal.»

«Et moi, je souhaite t'élever au rang de prince. As-tu perdu toute ton ambition ou est ce que fréquenter de mauvais sorciers t'a définitivement transformé en lâche?»

«Tout ce que vous souhaitez,» dit soudainement Mark. «C'est du pouvoir. Vous vous fichez totalement de Draco du moment qu'il suit vos ordres.Mais ce n'est pas votre elfe. Il sait ce que c'est qu'une famille maintenant. Il a vécu avec nous et jamais il n'a su ce que c'était auprès de vous. Jamais il ne s'est senti en famille. Vous n'êtes qu'une autorité pour lui.»

«LA FERME EVANS! LA FERME! TU NE MANIPULERAS PAS MON FILS! C'EST MOI QUI DECIDE!»

«Bien, je me tais!» fit Mark en haussant les épaules et en tournant son regard vers le fils. «C'est à Draco de faire son choix. C'est à lui de choisir sa vie.»

Draco Malefoy regarda son père et resta silencieux un instant. Ses yeux embués se tournèrent tour à tour vers son père puis vers Mark. Il trembla légèrement et se tourna définitivement vers Mark pour se diriger vers lui . Il lui rendit sa baguette en lui souriant légèrement avec un visage rongé de tic nerveux.

Lucius Malefoy sembla alors possédé par une folie furieuse. Il courru vers sa baguette qui était encore par terre, l'a ramassa et se tourna vers son fils et Mark.

«TRAITRE! TRAITRE! TU N'ES PLUS MON FILS! TU N'ES PLUS RIEN! JE TE HAIS! JE VOUS HAIS TOUT LES DEUX! AVADA…»

«AVADA KEDAVRA!»

Un puissant rayon lumineux juste derrière Harry fut projeté sur Lucius Malefoy et l'atteignit en plein cœur. Il s'écroula ainsi a terre.

«NON! NON! POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ FAIT CA! NON!» hurla Draco qui se précipita vers le corps de son père.

Harry se retourna et apperçu son oncle Neil tenant sa baguette droit devant lui avec un regard que Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Il l'avait déjà vu en colère mais là c'était différent. La colère semblait atténuée par une certaine peine.

«NON! Non…non…Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait!» dit Draco en pleurant sur le corps de son père. «Il n'était plus lui même. C'est pire que tout maintenant! Il va encore plus souffrir!»

Mark s'accroupit près de Draco et posa sa main sur son épaule. Neil Evans n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il baissa sa baguette lentement et soupira profondément en fermant les yeux. Harry se releva pour rejoindre son oncle mais celui ci avança vers le corps de celui qu'il avait tuer. Ses pas raisonants dans la grotte était aussi lourd et aussi fort que le glas d'une église. Il s'arréta a quelque mètre du corps en regardant avec peine le fils pleurer sur son père.

«Draco, je suis désolé mais…»

«Ils sont tous morts.» dit Draco en reniflant et en retenant ses larmes. «Tous les mangemort. Ils se sont tous entretués. Et il voulais mourir pour les rejoindre. Il voulait que je le tue pour atteindre l'autre monde puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se tuer lui même. Seuls ceux qui ont été tuer par la main d'un autre y vont.»

Draco se retourna vers Neil Evans, les yeux rougis par les larmes et les joues mouillés.

«Bientôt Lord Voldemort les rejoindra, et alors, ce sont nos 2 mondes qui sont condamnés. Leur puissance est énorme là bas. Ils feront tout pour détruire la porte et alors tout sera fini.Maintenant que mon père est là bas, ce n'est plus qu'une questions de jours.»

**_Spoiler(à ne pas lire si vous ne voulez pas connaître un élément important)_**: Le symbolisme de cette scène est extrèmement importante pour moi et vous allez comprendre pourquoi: reprenez le dialogue malefoy père et fils et Mark et retranscrivez ça dans notre monde actuel à savoir un garçon qui «vole un fils à son père». Même si il ne s'agit pas de cela ici, la difficultés des gay à faire leur coming out est d'autant plus difficile quand les parents s'y opposent. Nous avons Lucius qui est tout a fait contre et nous avons Neil qui l'accepte plus ou moins bien, mais tout de même avec une pointe de peine. Les parents ne ressortent jamais complètement bien de ce genre de révélation. L'histoire va continuer ainsi a savoir qu'une forte amitié va s'instaurer entre Draco et Mark. D'autres y verrons beaucoup plus surtout dans l'épilogue final, ce qui, je dois bien le dire, est volontaire. Ceux qui veulent n'y voir qu'une simple amitié peuvent continuer a voir cela ainsi. Ceux qui veulent y voir un peu plus le peuvent aussi. Après tout Neil peut très bien avoir cerner en cet instant que la préférence sexuelle de son fils est «différente» des autres. Mais Mark, lui, à la chance de savoir qu'il a un père compréhensif. Aussi faites vous l'interprétation que vous le désirer car elle n'est pas décisive pour l'histoire la seule chose dont vous êtes sur à présent c'est que Mark et Draco survivront (et vu le nombre de personnes qui vont mourir, ils ont de la chance ).

Vous allez me dire: et Liliana alors? Ba…disons qu'elle m'a bien servi mais comme j'en ai plus besoin, elle ne réapparaitra pas (et elle ne va pas mourir non plus)… Mais après tout Mark n'a que 12 ans… à cet âge il y a très peu de chance que ca soit sérieux .

For C.&L., my friends: a difference can't destroy it. Always together, always love, always friendship. You are so cute!


	96. La révélation de la clé

Chapitre 34: La révélation de la clé

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les journaux parlent de l'évènement. La mort de Lucius Malefoy, en cavale depuis plus d'un an, avait fortement remué le monde des sorciers et résonnait comme une victoire contre Voldemort. Personnes ne se doutait qu'au contraire, la situation avait empiré. Le fait que les corps de mangemorts aient été retrouvés en masse, sans même que le ministère de la magie s'en réjouisse, n'avait pas choqué plus que ça l'opinion publique. Aussi, l'ambiance c'était un peu allégé et alors que le bruit courrait que tout les mangemorts c'étaient entretués suite à une dispute, le monde des sorciers croyait voir la fin d'une vie d'oppression et de désolation.

A Poudlard même, la majorité des élèves discutait à longueur de temps des nombreux mangemorts retrouvés assassinés prévoyant même que Voldemort avait surement été tué par plusieurs de ses mangemorts et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à retrouver son corps.

« Après tout c'est possible » dit Ron. « Ca voudrait dire que du jour au lendemain il pourraient ouvrir la porte et détruire les 2 mondes »

Harry, Luna, Ron , Hermione, Ginny et Neville c'était de nouveau réunis dans la salle à la demande pour terminer le livre de l'espoir.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je parierai qu'il est encore en vie. » Finis par dire Luna. « Ce qui est énervant je dois dire c'est tout ces gens qui croient pertinemment que tout est fini alors que c'est encore plus horrible que prévu. »

« Je dois avouer que ça m'exaspère aussi » soupira Harry en feuilletant le livre sur ses genoux. « Mais bon Dumbledore m'a bien précisé de prendre toute les précautions et de ne pas en parler n'importe où et avec n'importe qui. D'autant plus que si la vérité venait à se savoir maintenant, ça créerai une certaine panique. »

« Des nouvelles du professeur Dumbledore au fait ? » demanda Neville.

« Apparement ça va un peu mieux. » dit Hermione. « J'ai entendu Mrs Pomfresh parlé au professeur Macgonagal. Il a encore pas mal de trou de mémoire sur des petites choses sans importances mais il se souvient toujours du plus important ce qui est bon signe. Mrs Pomfresh a ajouté qu'il semblait un peu perdu parfois et qu'il avait quelques sautes d'humeur. Il aurait très envie d'une partie de bowling paraît il. »

A cet instant on frappa à la porte. Harry cacha son livre précipitamment dans un tiroir du bureau derrière lequel Neville était assis et retourna sur son fauteuil.

« Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvrit suivi de l'alarme assourdissante habituelle. Entra alors Draco Malefoy et Mark refermant précipitamment la porte derrière eux.

« Quel boucan affreux ! » dit Mark en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles douloureuses.

« Mark, vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrée ici » dit Ron en se levant pour les rediriger vers la sortie.

« Minute ! » fit Mark en brandissant une feuille « Autorisation spéciale du professeur Folet. »

« Pour quelle raison? » Demanda Luna

« Parce que d'une part vous n'avez plus rien à me cacher, que d'autre part je suis aussi au courant que vous de ce qui se passe et qu'enfin Draco va nous aider et que je pense être le mieux placé pour…comment dire… modérer vos propos et agissement et peut être même aidé à la traduction puisque vous n'avez jamais réussi à communiquer jusque là. »

La franchise de Mark eu son effet. Personne n'eut un mot plus haut que l'autre.

« Ca veut dire qu'on peut s'asseoir ? » Dit Mark en s'installant sur le premier fauteuil à sa porté.

Draco Malefoy quand à lui, resta près de la fenêtre et contemplai le paysage le regard vide sans même jeter un regard aux autres.

« Qu'avez vous à dire ? » demanda fraîchement Ron.

Mark regarda en direction de Draco comme pour lui demander l'autorisation de parler. Celui ci hocha légèrement de la tête et Mark se retourna vers les autres.

« Si j'ai bien tout compris quasi tout les mangemorts se sont entretué n'est ce pas ? Et il y a une rumeur comme quoi Voldemort, lui même, serai déjà mort ? Et bien Draco pense que ça n'est pas le cas. En fait, Voldemort ne veut pas être tué par n'importe qui. »

« Et il le sait pour l'avoir fréquenter ! » Dit Ron sur un ton agressif.

« Je pense Ron, que Draco n'a plus rien a perdre a l'heure qu'on est, et qu'il offre ce qu'il a à dire sans aucun bénéfice, donc tu peux t'abstenir de faire ce genre de remarque assassine. »

Ron fit la grimace et se mit à éviter son regard. Mark poursuivit :

« Seulement il doit savoir actuellement, que nous savons qu'il cherche à se faire assassiné le plus rapidement possible. Aussi, il faut trouver rapidement la clé pour être prêt le plus rapidement possible. »

« On peut s'en douter aussi. » dit Hermione « mais ou veux tu en venir ? »

« Et bien je pense que vous avez du oublier un point. Il y aura tout le monde mais des que vous serez tous là il y a un autre problème : la porte ! »

« Mais il est dit que c'est la clé qui fera apparaître la porte » ajouta Luna en citant le livre de l'Espoir.

« Le problème c'est la clé. » dit Mark. « Elle aurait déjà du apparaître le jour ou tout les autres se sont reconnus. Ce qu'elle n'a pas fait. Hors la clé sait pertinemment qu'elle doit mourir. Il y a donc 2 possibilités : soit elle cherche la porte, soit elle ne veut pas mourir. »

« Soit les 2 ! » remarqua Harry. « Mais la clé, sait elle au moins que nous nous sommes retrouvé ? »

« Vous êtes tous une bande d'aveugle » Dit Draco. « Bien sûr que la clé sait. Elle sait tout. Elle est juste au bout de votre nez et vous ne la voyez pas. »

« Alors, dit le ! Si tu sais si bien que ça qui c'est ! » S'exclama Ron.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que tout perdre ! » Dit Draco en se dirigeant vers la porte « La clé le sait, elle. Vous ne cessez de vous préoccupez du reste, et même si elle connaît son destin, elle n'a pas envie de tout lâcher parce qu'elle sait ce que ça fait de tout perdre. De perdre de gens importants pour lui. Vous dites avoir de la peine pour elle mais vous ne vous préoccupez même pas de ses problèmes. C'est vous qui avez peur de perdre un proche, vous n'êtes que des égoïstes. Lui, il doit se sacrifier pour les autres.»

Draco quitta alors la pièce rapidement en claquant la porte derrière lui. Laissant un instant de silence derrière lui.

« Je dois reconnaître qu'il n'a pas tort. » dit lentement Ginny. « Cela doit être difficile pour la clé. »

« En tout cas nous devrions terminer le livre. C'est peut être parce qu'il faut que je le finisse pour qu'elle puisse venir. Neville, tu peux me le rendre, s'il te plait ? »

Neville ouvrit le tiroir et pris le livre délicatement.

« Il faudrait rapidement trouvé cette porte » dit il apparemment plongé dans ses pensés. « Tiens Harry ! »

Harry ouvrit le livre en commençant par la fin et le feuilleta rapidement pour trouvé la page mais il ne tomba que sur des pages blanches. Il tourna les feuilles de plus en plus vite mais toute avait l'air d'avoir été effacé.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? » demanda Luna.

« Tout a disparu. Il n'y a plus rien d'écrit ! »

Harry continua à s'affoler en feuilletant les pages le plus rapidement possible.

« Les pages sont blanches… » Continua Harry en arrivant sur la première page. « Si là ! Il y a quelque chose ! »

En petit caractère en haut de la page était écrit quelques lignes que Harry lut à haute voix.

_Nous voici arrivez,_

_Vous êtes à présent réunis_

_Car si Poudlard fut créé_

_C'est que la porte se trouve ici._

_Il n'y a plus qu'à demander…_

GODRIC GRYFFONDOR

« La porte est à poudlard ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Mieux que ça ! » dit Luna dont les yeux était grand ouvert. « Nous y sommes ! Si il faut demander la porte alors c'est à la salle à la demande qu'il faut la demander. C'est logique !»

« Pourquoi le livre a t'il subitement changé ? » demanda Mark

« Probablement à cause de ce qu'a dit Malefoy. » répondit Hermione « Le livre est sous l'effet d'un enchantement. Rappel toi Harry quand tu es arrivé, de nouvelles inscriptions de Godric Gryffondor sont apparu. Le livre a réagi du fait que tu sois arrivé à Poudlard probablement. Et lorsque Malefoy affirme avoir trouvé qui est la clé il a sûrement raison et c'est pour ça que le livre a réagit… »

« Non, Hermione. »

Ginny avait soudainement fondu en larme.

« Ginny ! » S'exclama Ron.

« Ce n'est pas Malefoy qui à modifier le livre. »

Elle se leva de son siège et s'avança vers le bureau, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

« L'Espoir suivra la Clé… Ta naissance a suivi celle de Neville, Harry.»

Durant un instant qui sembla durée une éternité, le silence s'abattu dans la salle à la demande. Neville se redressa sur sa chaise tout en regardant Ginny droit dans les yeux.

« Alors, il aura fallu que Malefoy ne te dise la vérité en face pour me le dire. » dit Neville avec un sourire triste. « Oui Ginny. Le livre a réagit quand je l'ai pris. Ca ne sert a rien de continuer à le cacher…»

Ginny qui se trouvait en face de lui continua de pleurer tout en le regardant. Il se baissa vers son sac à dos en sorti un gros livre familier à Harry. Tous restèrent sans voix.

La clé. Tome 5 

« Malefoy avait raison » continua t'il. « J'aurai aimé rester plus longtemps mais je me suis fait à l'idée que de tout de manière je ne pourrai pas y réchapper. »

« Mais pourquoi… »

« Je devais attendre un peu, mon livre me l'avait demandé. Au contact des 4 grands sorciers ensemble, et à long terme, je commençais à bénéficier d'un peu de leur pouvoir. Comme lire dans les pensés… Tu le savais depuis longtemps Ginny. Tu avais beau caché tes émotions, tu savais que c'était moi et tu te persuadais du contraire. »

« Alors c'est pour ça.. » continua t'elle ne pleurant.

« Oui Ginny. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Je savais que de toute façon je m'en irai. »

« Il y a forcément un contre sort Neville ! » dit Hermione.

« Même si il y en avait un Hermione, il est trop tard à présent. » dit il toujours en souriant « Mais je pense que c'est irréversible, même pour la plus brillante des sorcières. »

Neville saisi sa baguette et la dirigea vers la porte.

« NEGA ALARMENTO »

Neville se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Les autres sorciers de la légende ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre maintenant que je suis découvert, je les ai appelé par télépathie. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal a contrôlé tout les pouvoirs que j'ai reçu. »

Neville revint s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, les autres le suivant du regard sans dire un mot.

« Ne faites pas cette tête ! Ca me gène. » Dit Neville. « Je vous jure que ça va. Il y a encore quelques petites choses à régler. »

Ginny pleurant de plus belle, fit le tour du bureau et mis ses bras autour du cou de Neville.

« Ne me laisse pas ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser toute seule ! »

Hermione s'effondra elle aussi en larme sur son fauteuil.

« Ne pleurez pas les filles » dit il en caressant la tête de Ginny. « Il ne faut pas pleurer sur moi parce que je ne serai pas tout à fait mort. »

Ginny leva la tête. Le visage humide, elle regarda Neville avec des yeux larmoyants. A cet instant le professeur Folet et Sirius Black, toujours masqué, entrèrent avec précipitation dans la salle.

« Mr Londubat, vous… »

« Professeur Folet » interrompit Neville avec un immense sourire. « Evitons de trop parler nous avons des choses urgentes à faire et j'ai un livre entier à vous résumer. Ca ne vous dérange pas ? »

Le professeur Folet secoua la tête sans dire un mot supplémentaire. Neville avait un air assuré comme si il avait toujours su comment cela allait se dérouler. Toujours souriant il ne semblait pas pour autant joyeux.

« Ginny, tu peux me rendre un service s'il te plait ? »

Ginny hocha la tête.

« Est ce que tu peux prévenir mes parents pour qu'ils viennent tout de suite ? Je voudrais que tu leur expliques. Tu es la seule qui puisse faire ça pour moi. Hermione, tu pourrais l'accompagner par poudre de cheminette ? »

Hermione approuva et accompagna Ginny en lui tenant le bras pour quitter la pièce.

« Ron ? »

« Oui ? »

« Prends soin de ta sœur, elle en aura besoin. »

Ron pris un air attristé et hocha la tête à son tour.

« Oh et puis arrête de tourner autour du pot avec Hermione. » Ajouta t'il. « Ce n'est ni profitable pour elle ni pour toi. »

Le professeur Trelawney entra à son tour dans la pièce et regarda autour d'elle comme si elle était perdue.

« Le grand jour est arrivé ? » demanda t'elle avec un air ahuri.

« Oui Professeur. »

« J'ai toujours su que c'était vous c'était écrit dans les étoiles ! »

« Je veux bien vous croire. » Dit Neville en souriant un peu plus. « Maintenant que vous êtes là on va pouvoir parler de Harry. »

Harry leva la tête et regarda autour de lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Un instant de silence régna et chacun se regardèrent avant que Neville ne reprenne la parole.

« Ce que je vais te demander Harry, n'est pas très facile. Mais il faut que je te le dise maintenant. Et sache que malheureusement, je ne te donne pas le choix. »

Neville soupira profondément avant de tourner les pages de son livre. Il releva sa tête pour sourire à Harry une nouvelle fois, puis se mit à lire.

« Quand viendra le temps de libérer les mondes, l'espoir devra à nouveau prendre en main les choses. L'espoir étant immortelle, il devra alors s'approprier la marque des autres sorciers pour qu'ils puissent se rejoindre dans l'autre monde. Chacun leur tour, l'Espoir devra tuer l'Homme, la Mort puis l'Esprit qui rejoindrons l'autre monde. Enfin la clé lui remettra son cœur et toute les marques disparaîtrons. Avec l'âme du Destin il pourra alors franchir la porte et affronter ses démons. »

Harry regarda autour de lui avec incompréhension.

« Je… dois… »

Luna auprès de lui se mit à renifler et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« C'est donc Mr Potter qui doit nous tuer ? » demanda Sybille Trelawney. « Je comprend mieux ce que m'ont dit mes cartes alors.»

« Je ne vais pas vous tuer ! JE NE TUERAI PERSONNE ! » dit Harry en se levant subitement de sa chaise.

« Harry » dit Aldysse Folet qui pour la première fois l'appelait par son prénom. « Nous nous y sommes préparé. Nous savions ce qui allait se passer. »

Sirius s'approcha alors de Harry lentement et l'incita a s'asseoir en posant sa mains sur son épaule. Il s'accroupit ensuite près de lui.

« C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu saches Harry. » dit Sirius. « Tu m'aurais perdu une seconde fois de tout de manière et je ne voulais pas te faire subir cela de nouveau. »

Sirius retira alors son masque argenté et le posa par terre puis lui sourie.

« Harry, il faut que tu saches que de tout de manière en tant qu'esprit je n'aurai pas pu rester ici très longtemps. L'espoir est destiné à avoir cette lourde tâche. »

Il continua en chuchotant.

« En plus Aldysse sera avec moi. La mort a parfois ses bons côtés. »

« Je t'ai entendu ! »

Sirius grimaça.

« Pourrais je avoir une parole douce et un peu d'affection pour une fois ? » Dit il en ronchonant. « Passez l'éternité avec moi a l'air de te déplaire au plus haut point… »

« Est ce que je t'ai dit que ça allait me déplaire ? »

Sirius se retourna vers Aldysse qui lui fit un sourire en coin avec des yeux malicieux puis il s'adressa de nouveau à Harry.

« Je sens que je vais plus apprécier mon deuxième séjour dans l'autre monde finalement. » Dit il l'air joyeux. « C'est une grosse responsabilité que tu as, mais chacun sera heureux Même si nous risquons de ne plus nous revoir. »

« Si tu le veux vraiment Harry, tu pourras revoir tout ceux que tu aimes tant que tu veux et quand tu le voudras. »

Harry se retourna vers Neville.

« Tu vas bénéficier du pouvoir des 4 sorciers, de la clé et de tout leurs ancêtres. Des millénaires de pouvoir magique entre tes mains Harry. Tu en auras besoin pour vaincre tes ennemis dans l'autre monde, mais tes pouvoirs seront assez puissant pour que tu puisses franchir la porte de la mort quand tu veux si tu le désire et revenir quand bon te semble. C'est le cadeau que t'on fait les autres sorcier Harry. Bien que ton ancêtre se sentait seul et isolé, les autres avaient beaucoup de peine pour lui. Et comme pour le remercier ils ont fait en sorte que les siècles passant, la puissance magique accumulée pouvait te faire vaincre toute les frontières et même celle de la mort et ceci pour alléger ton fardeau. »

Sirius se retourna vers Harry.

« Hé bien voilà ! Tu vois, tout se passera pour le mieux. Et en plus tu deviendras quasiment immortel. C'est James et Lily qui seront content de te voir ! »

Harry sourit timidement.

« Et toi Neville ? » Demanda Harry a demi voix.

« Tu devra me supporter tout les jours. » Dit Neville. « Je ne te donne pas que la clé, je te donne mes connaissances et mes sentiments. Tu ressentiras toutes mes émotions. Je ferai parti de toi. On cohabitera dans le même corps mais ta personnalité sera prédominante. Tu ne changera pas complètement.»

Neville se leva de sa chaise et s'installa sur le bord de son bureau.

« Par contre, il reste un problème de taille. Comment se débarrasser de Voldemort sans le tuer ? »

« Encore faut il qu'on sache où il se trouve ? » Soupira Harry.

« Ca, ce n'est pas un problème Harry. » répondit Neville avec la mine attristé. « J'ai d'ailleurs une mauvaise nouvelle a vous annoncé à ce sujet. Mais avant... Mark ? »

« Oui ? »

« Préviens le professeur Macgonagal qu'il faudrait évacuer Poudlard immédiatement ainsi que Pré au lard. Poudlard, va devenir un champ de bataille… »


	97. Le troisième monde

Désolé pour cette longues absence. la fic sera terminée pour les vacances prochaine

Chapitre 35 : Le troisième monde

En moins de 2 heures, l'école était devenue aussi silencieuse qu'un cimetière en pleine nuit. Tous ceux qui restaient, étaient regroupés dans le hall.

«Tout le monde est parti ? »

« Il n'y a plus personne. Ni à Poudlard, ni à Pré-au-Lard. » Répondit le professeur Folet. « Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre vos parents Mr Londubat. Par contre Le Professeur Macgonnagal… »

« Oui ? »

« Je reste. » dit Minerva Macgonnagal qui était apparu par la grande porte. « Je ne laisserai pas cette école. Elle est toute ma vie. Plus personne n'est là pour la protéger.»

Elle passa sa main sur les sculptures de la porte, les yeux pétillants comme se remémorant des souvenirs lointains.

« Si j'avais su… » Ajouta t'elle.

« Vous ne seriez probablement plus là. » finit par dire Neville. « Non pas que je vous sous estime… »

« Non bien sûr… »

« On a tous été berné » fit Sirius le regard dans le vague. « Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de lui dire adieu. »

Dans un long silence, chacun baissa sa tête d'un air attristé.

« C'est une perte immense, mais nous devons penser à autre chose. » fit Neville. « Peut être serait il plus prudent qu'il ne reste plus que nous 5 pour le vaincre. Luna, Mark et les autres…vous ne devriez pas rester. Il se pourrait que la porte entre les 2 mondes se brisent et que les esprits s'échappent et… »

« Pas question ! » s'exclama Luna. « Nous ne vous laisserons pas ici tout seul avec eux ! »

« Je suis plutôt d'accord. »

Lupin fit résonné ses pas en entrant dans le hall, le masque argenté de son double Barbârum dans les mains.

« Bon sang Rémus ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Tu devrais partir toi aussi ! Tu as bientôt une famille et Tonks a besoin de toi. »

« Et elle m'aime assez pour comprendre que j'ai besoin de voir mon meilleur ami une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte. »

Ils se prirent dans les bras et restèrent ainsi un petit moment.

« Salue bien James et Lily de ma part. » murmura Lupin.

« Je n'y manquerais pas »

« En plus, » continua Lupin en relachant son étreinte. « Tonks me botterai les fesses pour vous avoir laissé. D'ailleurs elle était elle-même à 2 doigts de venir si je ne l'en avais pas dissuadé ! »

Sirius s'approcha de Harry et s'assie auprès de lui. Il posa son bras autours de lui et lui sourri.

« Tout ira bien. » dit lentement Sirius.

« NEVILLE ! NEVILLE CHERI ! »

Mrs Londubat entra précipitemment dans l'école et prit son fils dans ses bras suivi de près par son mari.

« Oh Neville ! Si on avait su ! Tu serais resté avec nous tout ce temps ! On aurait profité de chaque jour. »

« Maman. Papa ! »

« Tu aurais du nous prévenir. »

« Je ne pouvais pas. Mais vous avez mis un temps fou à arriver ! »

« C'est que nous ne sommes pas venu seuls chéri ! »

La famille Weasley au complet, les Evans, Dobby, Hagrid, les membres de l'armée de Dumbledore de l'ordre du Phénix et tous les aurors entrèrent dans le hall.

« Ils sont tous venus vous dire aurevoir mon ange » continua Mrs Londubat.

« Mais c'est peut être risqué ? » dit Neville.

Arthur Weasley s'approcha de Neville.

« Tu sais Neville, ce n'est pas ton combat. Ni celui de l'Homme, de l'Esprit, de la Mort ou de l'Espoir. Non. C'est notre combat à tous. Nous nous sommes tous battus à un moment où à un autre. Nous avons tous vécus ses dernières années ensemble et nous avons tous besoin d'être là aujourd'hui et ensemble. Bien sûr, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose aujourd'hui, mais le peu que nous puissions faire c'est de nous soutenir jusqu'au bout. Tu deviendras un héros Neville. Tout le monde connaitra ton nom, tout le monde te reconnaîtra en tant que notre sauveur. »

« Non » dit Neville en regardant tout le monde autours de lui. « Surtout pas. Tout ce que j'aurai voulu, c'est vivre normallement, me marrier, avoir une famille et surtout ne pas vivre comme celui qui aurait sauver le monde. J'ai vu ce que ça donnait avec Harry. »

Harry leva la tête vers Neville qui s'approchait de lui.

« Promet moi Harry ! Promet moi que plus jamais tu ne subiras ta célébrité. Que jamais nous ne serons obligé de nous cacher où de fuir quand je serai en toi. Je sais que c'est ce que tu souhaites aussi. »

« C'est Promis » dit Harry en souriant.

Tous se rapprochèrent autour du grand escalier d'entrée.

« Il va falloir qu'on commence. » Dit Sirius « Tu es prêt Neville ? »

« Oui. »

« Attendez…. » Intervint Aldysse. « Peut être….oui peut être que…. »

Aldysse monta quelque marche pour surplomber la foule.

« Il existe 2 mondes. Le monde des esprits et notre monde. Mais dans ces 2 mondes il existe des gens qui veulent détruire tout ce qu'on a, tous ceux qu'on aime. L'un de ces mondes a été créé par seulement 4 sorciers. Si nous nous mettions ensemble, alors tous ses esprits maléfiques pourraient être rassemblé dans un troisième monde. Un monde ou personne ne pourrait en sortir. Une prison ou personne ne peut s'échapper. Et on y enfermera Voldemort et tous les autres. Notre ministre vient de le dire c'est notre combat ! Professeur Macgonnagal, croyez vous cela possible ? »

Minerva Macgonnagal réfléchie un instant.

« Techniquement c'est tout à fait possible professeur Folet » répondit elle. « Si nous reprennont le même modèle que les 4 sorciers de la légende. Seulement il faut penser à l'avenir. Il faudrait un sorcier très puissant qui serait le gardien et le seul a pouvoir faire entrer quelqu'un dans ce monde par un sortillège et il faudrait une autre personne qui… »

Le professeur Macgonnagal baissa la tête comme pour reprendre son souffle.

« Il faudrait une autre clé qui pourrait éventuellement ouvrir la porte du troisième monde si cela était nécessaire. Mais la clé devra perdre une partie de lui pour ça. Cette partie permet de la rendre solide. Plus cette partie est importante, plus le sortillège est puissant. Et pour, créer une prison il faut un don de soi important.»

« Je veux bien être cette clé si Potter devient le gardien. »

Drago Malefoy apparu à à l'embrasure de la grande porte.

« Avant une quelconque contestation, » Ajouta Malefoy « je pense être le seul à vouloir perdre une partie de moi. Je veux oublier tout ce que j'ai vécu jusque là. Je veux perdre la mémoire.»

Aldysse Folet brassa la foule pour rejoindre son petit cousin.

« Je sais que tu es sincère. Cela fait un moment que tu penses à cette perte de mémoire. Je l'avais ressenti. Tu en es sûr ? »

« Mon père me hante. Je revois sa mort chaque jour. Et pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu une vie heureuse en famille. J'ai vécu chez les Evans et je sais à présent que ce que j'ai vécu n'a rien à voir avec une vie familliale normale. Je veux tout recommencer.»

« Drago tu devrais réfléchir encore. »

« C'est tout vu Aldysse. Si ce n'est pas en devenant la clé, je trouverai un autre moyen. »

« Mais devenir la clé, c'est aussi assumer d'autres conséquence » dit Mark en s'avançant vers lui. « Toi ou un de tes descendants pourrait un jour en mourir. »

« Si le monde que nous allons créer doit s'ouvrir un jour, je préfèrerai être mort pour ne pas voir ça. Et je préfèrerai que mes descendants ne voient pas ça non plus. »

Drago Malefoy s'approcha de Harry.

« D'accord Potter ? »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que personne n'ose te le demander et pourtant tu sais que tu es la seule personne assez puissante pour être le gardien unique d'un monde alternatif dangereux. Quand tu auras receuilli les 4 symboles et que Neville et toi ne feront plus qu'un, tu seras le sorcier le plus puissant qui existe en ce monde. Soyons réaliste. »

Harry baissa les yeux et se leva de la marche où il était assis.

« Comment pouvez vous être sûr qu'on y arrivera ? Pourquoi ? »

« La magie de l'Espoir est à son appogé » Dit Neville, son livre ouvert sur ses genoux.

Neville se leva et lu.

_Et quand la magie de l'Espoir sera à son appogé, les craintes disparaitront, les peines s'effaceront, et seul un nouvel avenir comptera pour tous ceux qui ne souhaitent que la paix et l'harmonie.Et malgré la bataille, le sang et les souffrances du moment, les deux mondes seront à nouveau lié par l'espoir qui les réunis pour qu'un jour peut être, hommes et esprits ne reforment qu'un seul et même monde._

Harry hocha la tête lentement, gardant ses yeux dans le vide. Il laissa passé un moment de silence.

« Mon livre m'a toujours dit que je n'aurai pas le choix. Mais en fait, mes ancêtres ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point ils avaient de la chance d'avoir toujours été aussi bien entouré. Personne n'a une vie toute rose et sans accro. Et moi je vais avoir la chance de vous voir tous, quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne perdrais personne, je vais pouvoir revoir mes parents dans un monde et mes amis dans un autre, quand je le voudrais, et tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. Alors, oui. Je le ferai Malefoy. »

Malefoy fit un sourire en coin

« Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour on se mettrai d'accord sur quelque chose ? » fit Malefoy en se retournant. « J'ai, entre autre, ceci à te rendre.»

Malefoy tendit une carte à Harry que celui-ci déplia et observa de plus prêt en ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. Il donna ensuite la carte à son parrain qui se leva d'un geste brusque en poussant un juron et en jetant la carte par terre.

« Il est arrivé ce matin. » ajouta Malefoy.

Harry rammassa la carte et la posa sur ses genoux.

« Méfait accompli ! »

« Malefoy ! » appela Hermione.

Drago se retourna vers Hermione qui s'avançait vers lui. Elle sortie de sa poche une baguette et lui tendit.

« Je crois que tu n'as plus besoin de me la donner. » lui dit elle. « Tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Drago Malefoy saisit délicatement sa baguette en regardant Hermione.

« Merci, Granger » fit il en grimaçant. « …Professeur Granger. »

Hermione grimaça à son tour.

« Malefoy ne te force pas tu sais… Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est un peu… comment dire…pas bizarre mais…en fait je ne trouve pas le mot… »

« Même moi je n'avais jamais réussi à lui faire perdre son vocabulaire. » lachâ soudainement Ron.

Tous se mirent à rire.

« Il faudrait se dépêcher » dit Aldysse Folet, les yeux perdus dans le vide. « La porte qui nous sépare de l'autre monde… Je sens qu'elle se fragilise… Les mauvais esprits tentent de la forcer. »

« Comment allons nous faire ? » demanda Sirius. « Pour créer ce monde, ou cette prison ? »

« Il n'y a qu'a demander » dit Neville en feuilletant le livre. « Il faut déjà trouvé un lieu de transition entre les 2 mondes. Un endroit secret et sécurisé qui représentera la porte. »

« Il y a un endroit qui correspond à celui-ci. » Dit Harry. « Un endroit ou seul un fourchelangue peut entrer. »

« La Chambre des Secrets » murmura Ginny.

Tous se dirigèrent en silence vers la future porte des 2 mondes avançant comme dans un cortège funèbre. Devant l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, Harry prononça la formule en Fourchelangue, laissant apparaître la même immense salle humide où Harry avait vaincu le Basilik. Du coin de l'œil, Harry surveillait Ginny qui tremblait comme une feuille mais qui néanmoins semblait déterminé à continuer, s'accrochant au bras de Neville nerveusement.

Ils se rassemblèrent au centre de la chambre.

« Lors de la création d'un monde il faut qu'il y ait déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur. » Lut Neville à haute voix. « Les 4 symboles et moi-même ne pouvons donc pas participer puisqu'il va falloir que nous partions chercher et vaincre la première personne qui rentrera dans ce monde : Voldemort »

Harry et les autres rejoignirent Neville et se mirent à l'écart.

« Vous devez tous former un cercle et au lieu de vous prendre la main, vous prendrez la baguette de votre voisin, et vous tendez votre propre baguette à votre autre voisin. »

Comme un ballet réglé au millimètre, tous se déplacèrent en croisant le regard de son voisin.

« Malefoy » continua Neville « tu dois sortir de ce cercle et tu le refermeras que lorsque Voldemort se trouveras à l'intérieur. A ce moment là, tu formulera d'une voix claire ce que tu offres pour la création du nouveau monde et cela 3 fois de suite. Le contact entre les baguettes ne devra jamais se briser durant tout ce temps. Ensuite, tout le monde devra répéter cette phrase en chœur « un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie » sans discontinuer jusqu'à ce que Harry revienne. »

Neville se tourna alors vers Harry tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur son livre.

« Après que nous ayons vaincus Voldemort, tu devras revenir ici aussi vite que tu peux et tu devras prononcer une formule de ton choix 3 fois de suite pour terminer le sortillège. Une formule difficile à découvrir. Je pense que tu pourrais la faire en Fourchelangue. »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Et ensuite il faudra qu'on aille très rapidement dans le monde des esprits et il va falloir que tu nous tues pour pouvoir conserver ce nouveau monde à l'abri. »

Harry soupira.

« Chacun des participants aux nouveau monde aura une cicatrice qui permettra de nous reconnaître à travers les siècles. Elle symbolisera notre alliance. »

« Comment allons nous faire pour mettre Voldemort à l'intérieur du cercle ? » dit Harry.

« Il est impossible pour toi de tuer Voldemort, puisque vos baguettes sont jumelles. Mais il est possible que la prophétie me concerne Harry puisque Voldemort a défié mes parents par 3 fois et que je suis né quand est mort le septième mois…Et puis je pense que en croyant que ce soit toi dont parle la prophétie, il m'a marqué comme son égal. Voldemort a toujours été seul et sous estimé durant son enfance. En croyant que c'était toi, il m'a aussi mis a l'écart et sous estimé! Je suis devenu alors son égal. Et si c'est moi, je pense être prêt.»

Neville sourit alors et referma son livre et le posa par terre. Il se retourna vers les 4 symboles.

« Allons y. » dit Neville qui souffla profondément. « Notre plan est au point. Allons vaincre Voldemort. »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Il sortit lentement 2 baguettes de sa poche et les observa d'un sourire mélancolique.

« Ce sont les baguettes de tes parents ? » demanda Hermione. « Celles que ton oncle t'a donné ? »

« Oui » répondit il en souriant. « Je suis allé les chercher tout à l'heure. Je veux les ramener avec moi. Je leur dois bien ça. »

Hermione sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule.


	98. Il était là

Chapitre 36 : Il était là.

Dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard, Harry s'avança seul, droit devant lui. Ses pas résonnaient contre la pierre et il respirait nerveusement.

_« Calme toi Harry »_ dit Neville par télépathie _« Tu es trop nerveux. »_

_« Surtout vous me le laisser ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de m'occuper de lui. » _

_« Tu vas arrêter de nous rabacher 100 fois la même chose, Sirius. Depuis que tu l'as vu sur la carte du maraudeur, tu n'as pas cesser de me dire la même chose : laisser le moi, laisser le moi ! »_ Intervint le professeur Folet.

_« J'ai du mal à ouvrir mon troisième œil avec toutes vos voix dans ma tête. »_

Harry soupira.

_« Neville ! Rassure moi. Je ne vous entendrai pas en permanence dans ma tête quand on ouvrira la porte ? »_

_« Je crois qu'il n'y aura que moi. » _répondit Neville d'un air gêné.

Harry s'arrêta devant une porte et inspira profondément.

_« J'y suis. Soyez prêt.»_

Harry frappa à la porte.

« Oh Mr Potter ? Que faites vous là ? »

« Le professeur Folet a eu une crise dans son bureau. » Dit il en respirant rapidement comme si il était essoufflé. « Elle a perdu connaissance et personne n'arrive à la réveiller. »

« Mais le professeur Dumbledore doit prendre son traitement… »

« Je peux rester auprès de lui… »

« Non ! Personne ne doit le déranger ! » S'exclama Mrs Pomfresh.

« Mais je dois lui parler aussi. » dit Harry en montant d'un ton. « La crise du professeur Folet annonce que bientôt… »

« Faites le entrer » dit une voix à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. « Et allez soigner cette pauvre Aldysse. »

« Bien j'y vais » dit Mme Pomfresh en prenant sa sacoche.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant.

_« Mrs Pomfresh devrait arriver bientôt dans votre bureau professeur Folet. »_

_« Je la sens qui arrive. » _répondit elle _« C'est une catastrophe. Son mental a été complètement perturbé par des mois d'Impérium. Je l'endors et je vous rejoins. »_

« Approche Harry ! »

« Oui, Professeur. Comment aller vous ? »

Albus Dumbledore était assis sur un des lits de l'infirmerie

« Bien mieux. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te suivre sur cette affaire. »

« Ce n'est rien professeur. La clé s'est enfin révélé a nous. Nous préparons notre voyage pour l'autre monde. »

« Oui la clé. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Hermione va bien » répondit Harry en souriant. « Elle prend bien le fait qu'elle doivent mourir. Mais je pense que vous l'avez bien rassurez quand elle est venue vous voir avant votre accident. »

« Miss Granger est très courageuse. Elle aime son poste ?»

« Elle passe son temps dans son bureau pour préparer ses cours. »

Dumbledore sourit.

« Pourrais tu me chercher un verre d'eau s'il te plait Harry ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Harry alla chercher le pichet au fond de l'infirmerie sans se retourner.

_« Ce sale rat de Pettigrew quitte la salle d'après la carte du Maraudeur »_ dit Sirius. _« Je l'intercepte et j'arrive. »_

« Alors Harry ? Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe ? » Demanda le vieil homme.

« A vrai dire professeur, je suis inquiet »

Harry s'avança lentement vers le lit du malade avec un verre d'eau à la main.

« Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de Voldemort et j'ai l'intuition qu'il prépare quelque chose de terrible. »

« Nous devons nous attendre à tout » répondit calmement Dumbledore en prenant son verre d'eau.

« Oui. » répondit Harry « Heureusement qu'il ne peut plus faire de potion de résurgence des macchabés. »

« Sans bec de Dodo, en effet, cela est impossible. » continua le vieil homme. « Et j'ai réussi a renversé la potion lors de ma dernière confrontation avec lui. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » fit Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit voisin.

« Ah ? »

« Non. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il a beau être puissant, il est obligé d'être dépendant de maître en potion comme Lestrange et Rogue. Tout le monde sait qu'il était nul en potion. »

_« Ouh là ! Allez y mollo Potter quand même ! »_ Résonna la voix du professeur Folet dans la tête d'Harry. _« Sirius n'est pas encore là. »_

« Certes » fit le professeur Dumbledore. « Mais il reste puissant. Je doute que tu sois prêt à l'affronter. »

« Je pense plutôt qu'il nous sous estime, qu'il se croit comme un être supérieur et qu'ils nous prend pour des imbéciles. »

« Je te trouve très insolent. Il m'a tout de même vaincu… » Dit Dumbledore en fixant Harry.

« Oui » fit Harry d'une mine attristé.

Il se leva alors et se dirigea par la fenêtre.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais raconté ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là. » continua t'il.

« Mon corps a été affaibli par de multiples sortilège. J'ai moi-même perdu quelques souvenirs. Je ne me souviens que de son départ par poudre de cheminette avec Pettigrew. »

« Il a fuit ? »

Dumbledore fixa son regard droit vers le mur, le visage froid et figé.

« Il a fuit donc ? Il savait que nous arriverions et il a pris peur. »

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi est il parti ? A moins que vous ne l'ayez blessé gravement et qu'il se retrouve extrêmement faible voir impotent et c'est pour ça qu'il ne vient pas nous affronter. »

Dumbledore soupira.

« Harry, c'est un être puissant et rusé. Tu ne te rends pas compte de son pouvoir immense. Le Seigneur des ténèbres est invulnérable. »

« Alors expliquez moi une chose : Pourquoi n'avons-nous aucun signe de lui ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas démentie alors que j'ai affirmé qu'Hermione était la clé ? Le VRAI Dumbledore sait très bien qui est la clé. Le VRAI Dumbledore n'aurait jamais qualifié avec tant d'éloge Voldemort. »

Le vieil homme se précipitât vers sa baguette poser sur sa table de chevet mais la baguette s'envola à l'autre bout de la pièce grâce à un sortilège jeté par Harry.

« Je vous le déconseille. » fit Harry en pointant sa baguette. « Voldemort. »

D'un sortilège sans baguette, le vieil homme désarma Harry. Son regard était transformé. Ce n'était plus cet œil malicieux qu'il adressait autrefois à Harry mais un regard froid assoiffé de sang déformé par la colère.

« Tu es un incapable. Dumbledore n'a lui-même pas pu résister longtemps. »

« Vous l'avez tué ! »

« Et avec une facilité déconcertante… » Ajouta Voldemort avec le sourire en coin.

« Vous lui avez pris son corps. Comment avez-vous pu ? »

« Grâce à cette chère et regrettée Bellatrix voyons. Et de son talent en matière de potion. » Dit Voldemort en se rapprochant d'Harry.« Cette nuit là, j'ai combattu ce vieillard qui n'a pas résisté longtemps. Comme mes plans ne se sont pas déroulé comme prévu, j'ai du prendre possession de son corps avec la potion de résurgence. J'ai ensuite fait disparaître mon corps et renversé la potion. Puis, quand je vous ai senti arriver j'ai créé une explosion dans la cheminé pour vous faire croire a ma fuite. C'était d'une simplicité enfantine. »

D'un geste de la main, Voldemort attira la baguette de Harry dans sa main sans le lâcher des yeux, puis, la lança à Harry qui paraissait surpris.

« Je n'ai plus besoin de ce corps à présent. Mes fidèles ont pris possession de l'autre monde. Ma mort sera l'apogée de mon pouvoir et j'envahirai les deux mondes. L'ancienne magie ne pourra pas résister à toute cette puissance. Qu'attends tu pour me tuer? »

« Vous avez besoin de moi pour mourir n'est ce pas ? »

« Absolument pas. J'aimerai savoir si tu es capable de jeter un sort sur ton cher professeur Dumbledore. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire pour lui de le faire. » dit Sirius en entrant suivi de prêt par Aldysse et le professeur Trelawney.

Voldemort dévisagea lentement ses adversaires.

« Quoique vous fassiez, cela sera inutile. Le destin est déjà tracé et rien n'y changera, même pas les 4 descendants. »

« Le destin c'est moi et il est loin de ressembler à ce que vous désiré »

Neville entra, son balai de quidditch à la main. Le visage de Dumbledore se fixa sur lui un instant.

« Voici donc notre clé. »

Neville posa son balai à côté de lui et sorti sa baguette pour la diriger sur Voldemort.

« Neville, ne fait pas ça » dit Sirius « Nous avons besoin de lui. »

Il voulu alors retenir Neville par l'épaule mais le professeur Trelawney s'interposa, les yeux fixe et en état de transe.

« Il sait ce qu'il fait ! Le destin suit sa route et tout se déroulera selon son souhait. Personne ne doit lui empêcher. Les portes de la mort s'ouvrent. »

C'est alors qu'au même instant, le professeur Folet tomba violemment face au sol.

« ALDYSSE ! » cria Sirius en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Elle se releva lentement et se mis sur ses genoux avec l'aide de Sirius, la tête en arrière, les yeux révulsée, sa cicatrice en forme de goûte de sang avait viré à l'écarlate. Le professeur Trelawney resta en transe. Harry lui observait tout les coins de la salle. Voldemort avait légèrement baissé sa garde en regardant la scène.

« LA MORT ! LA MORT ! » Se mit à hurler Aldysse Folet alors que Sirius tentait de la relever.

Neville, impassible continua d'avancer lentement vers Voldemort perturbé par la scène. A son tour il lui rendit son regard puis d'un geste Voldemort récupéra sa baguette.

« Je vais finalement tuer la clé moi-même. Cela symbolisera ma victoire. »

Neville continuai à se diriger vers Voldemort sans hésitation. Il ne se trouvait plus qu'à 5 mètres devant lui. Sous les traits de Dumbledore, Voldemort leva sa baguette vers Neville.

« NON ! » hurla Harry.

Il fonça tête baissée sur Voldemort avec une telle puissance que bientôt, tout les deux, ils traversèrent une des fenêtre de l'infirmerie.

Dans leur chute, les bris de verre reflétant la lumière de la lune brillaient comme une pluie d'étoile. Elles éraflaient doucement le visage de Harry qui ferma les yeux en sentant la vitesse de la chute sur son visage.


	99. Pour une autre vie

Voila un nouveau chapitre. C'est sans aucun doute celui qui a été le plus dur à écrire pour moi. J'ai passé 3 nuit affreuse à me coucher a des heures pas possibles en train de me torturer l'esprit. Je voulais cntinuer a écrire ce chapitre mais je ne voulais pas non plus le faire. C'est peut être pour ça que j'ai mis autant de temps à contnuer cette fic. Je pensait pas que ça allait être si dur émotionnellement.

Je pense que je publierai le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. (là il me faut du temps pour digérer celui ci TT)

Chapitre 37 : Pour une autre vie.

« HARRY ! ATTRAPE ! »

Harry aperçu un balai tombant près de lui qu'il saisi sans même y réfléchir et qu'il enfourcha à peine quelques mètres avant de toucher le sol. Il remonta vers la fenêtre en regardant en contrebas le corps de Dumbledore. Il avait réchappé de peu à la mort. Harry monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis dévisagea Neville.

Le souffle coupé, il lâcha le balai a terre et tenta de respiré normalement.

« Ca va ? » demanda Neville qui posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Oui. Un peu sonné. Merci. »

Harry souffla profondément.

« Comment…que… Mais on devait l'envoyer… »

« Dans le troisième monde ? » dit Neville « Oui je sais. Mais, j'ai eu une prémonition. »

« Je l'ai ressentie aussi » fit le professeur Trelawney.

« Mes pouvoirs croissent depuis que j'ai été révélé. » continua Neville « J'ai vu ce qui allait se passer alors j'ai pris mon balai avant de venir. Comment va le professeur Folet ? »

« Je vais bien » dit elle faiblement en se relevant avec l'aide de Sirius. « Il les a rejoint. Nous n'avons que peu de temps avant que la porte ne soit forcée. Une heure, peut être 1 heure et demi au plus. »

« Le troisième monde n'a pas été créé ! » fit Harry. « Comment va-t-on faire maintenant pour le créer puisque Voldemort est mort ? »

« Nous allons rendre justice. » dit Sirius. « Ca va Aldysse ? Tu peux marcher ? »

« Oui… » Fit elle encore faiblement. « Je crois que la révélation m'aide à surmonter mes crises. »

« Bien. Puisque nous ne pouvons plus utiliser Voldemort, nous allons nous servir de son serviteur. J'ai pétrifié Pettigrew dans le bureau d'Hermione. Ramenons le dans la Chambre des Secrets. »

« Et Dumbledore ? » fit soudainement Harry qui se pencha vers la fenêtre. « Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ainsi ! Ce n'était plus lui depuis longtemps mais…»

« Je vais déposer son corps dans son bureau » fit le professeur Folet en se levant avec difficulté. « Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. »

« Je vous accompagne » fit le professeur Trelawney.

« Je veux… »

« Non Harry ! » fit Neville les yeux étincelant. « Nous n'avons plus le temps. Sirius va chercher Pettigrew et nous devons nous rendre directement dans la chambre. Les professeurs Trelawney et Folet nous rejoindrons »

Neville tira Harry par le bras pour le forcer à le suivre. Ils dévalèrent les différents escaliers pour arriver au beau milieu de la chambre des secrets dans un brouhaha d'interrogation des différentes personnes qui allaient créer le nouveau monde.

« Harry ? Ton visage ! » Fit Tante Séléné. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Voldemort est mort. » répondit Harry.

Des petits cris de stupeurs retentirent.

« Nous allons créer le nouveau monde grâce à Pettigrew. » continua Harry. « Mais nous n'avons que très peu de temps. »

« Et les autres ? » Demanda Lupin.

« Tout le monde va bien. Madame Pomfresh a été mise dans le dortoir des Serdaigles et… »

Harry baissa les yeux, ravalant la boule qui se trouvait dans sa gorge.

« … Le professeur Folet et le professeur Trelawney sont allés déposer le corps de Dumbledore dans son bureau. »

Un silence religieux de consternation retentit.

« AVANCE SALE RAT ! »

« Oh Sirius ! Que va-t-il m'arriver ? »

« Tu vas payer tes crimes » fit Sirius.

Peter Pettigrew ralentie à la vue de la chambre et du rassemblement qui s'y trouvait.

« Vous allez me tuer ? »

« Se serait une sentence trop douce » fit Sirius. « Rentre à l'intérieur du cercle ! »

Aldysse Folet et Sybille Trelawnay pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la Chambre et rejoignirent le groupe.

« Il a retrouvé son bon visage bienveillant » dit le professeur Folet avec une certaine nostalgie. « Soyez tranquille. Allons y maintenant. Si la porte est forcée avant même que la clé ne fasse qu'un avec l'espoir, ça sera trop tard. »

« Malefoy ! » fit Neville.

Draco referma le cercle en prenant la baguette de Ginny et en tendant la sienne à Cho Chang.

« Pour la création d'un autre monde, j'offre tout mes souvenirs et ma mémoire depuis ma naissance jusqu'à ce jour. » récita Draco d'une voix claire et distincte trois fois de suite.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Que faites vous ? » Fit Pettigrew apeuré. « Ne me faites pas de mal ! »

Le cercle récita alors la formule indiquée par Neville plusieurs fois de suite. « Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie. Un nouveau monde… »

« Harry c'est à toi ! » fit Neville.

Harry inspira profondément et pointa sa baguette vers le centre du cercle et récita en fourchelangue. « En mémoire d'Albus Dumbledore et pour toute les victimes de Voldemort. »

Une tornade souffla à l'intérieur du cercle qui ne cessait, malgré le vent puissant, de réciter l'incantation.

« RESISTER ! » hurla Neville. « NE VOUS ARRETEZ PAS ! »

Un puissant rayon lumineux fut projeté du centre du cercle vers le haut et le cercle lui-même était illuminé d'une puissante lumière bleue. Tous continuaient à réciter l'incantation. Quand tout le cercle fut envahi de lumière le rayonnement fut tel que tout les participant au cercles furent projeter sur les murs de la chambre des secrets et, dans un dernier hurlement de Pettigrew, la lumière disparue soudainement ainsi que Peter Pettigrew lui-même.

Après un instant pour reprendre connaissance. Tous se levèrent un par un pour se rassembler à nouveau au centre de la pièce, chacun se rassurant de la santé des autres.

« Tout le monde à l'air d'aller » fit Arthur Weasley. « Ca à l'air d'avoir marché. »

« Malefoy est encore inconscient » dit Ginny assise auprès de lui. « Mais il respire normalement. »

« Regardez vos bras ! » Fit Luna.

Chacun retroussèrent leur manche et y trouvèrent une cicatrice comme marquée au fer rouge encore brûlante : un cercle parfait.

« Malefoy n'a pas cette cicatrice » fit remarqué Ginny toujours à son chevet. « Mais il possède une autre cicatrice en étoile sur sa nuque. »

« Il nous reste moins de 30 minutes » Fit Aldysse Folet qui semblait avoir le souffle coupé. « Si ils y arrivent avant que nous ayons fini, je risque de mourir et tout aurait été fait pour rien. Il faut que je reprenne le contrôle de la porte avant qu'ils ne la détruisent. »

Le professeur Trelawney s'avança vers Neville, avec ses énormes lunettes qui agrandissaient ses yeux à l'excès.

« C'est à moi de commencer me semble t'il. »

Neville hocha la tête. Elle se retourna vers Harry en souriant. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et ressenti une profonde brûlure à l'estomac. Deux mains se posèrent alors sur ses épaules.

« Allez » lui murmura Sirius. « Tu sais qu'on se reverra. »

« Je n'y arriverai pas » dit Harry dont les yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

« Ce n'est pas la mort que vous nous offrez Harry » dit le professeur Trelawney qui l'appelait par son prénom pour la première fois. « C'est une nouvelle vie. »

Harry baissa les yeux sans rien dire. Et resta muet un long moment.

« Il faut le faire Harry » dit lentement Neville. « Ce n'est pas une fin. Rappel toi. »

Harry secoua la tête un instant puis regarda Trelawney une nouvelle fois qui lui souriait toujours. Il saisit fortement sa baguette entre ses doigts et se prépara à la pointer sur Trelawney mais Neville lui prit la main.

« Pas comme ça » murmura Neville. « Il faut que tu places ta main sur sa cicatrice en disant « Homme » et son âme quittera son corps instantanément. »

Sybille Trelawney s'avança lentement vers Harry puis se retourna vers la foule.

« Ce fut un plaisir d'enseigner ici. » dit elle lentement. « Et ce fut un plaisir de te connaître Harry. »

« Merci Professeur. » dit Harry dont une larme coulait sur son visage.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire puis lui montra son dos. Lentement Harry posa sa main sur le dos de Sybille Trelawney retenant ses larmes.

« _Aurevoir Harry._ »

« _Aurevoir Professeur Trelawney_ »

Harry ferma les yeux un instant puis ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer une dernière brise.

« Homme »

Harry réceptionna le corps de Sybille Trelawney qui s'effondra instantanément.

Des reniflements et les premiers pleurs parcoururent la salle. Arthur Weasley et David Lovegood prirent le corps sans vie et le déposèrent sur un lit drapé de velours qu'ils avaient fait apparaître. Le dos de Harry lui brûlait vigoureusement.

« Tu possèdes la marque de Trelawney » Dit Neville. « Toute les marques disparaîtrons quand nous ne ferons plus qu'un. »

A son tour, Aldysse Folet voulu s'approcher de Harry. Sirius Black la retenait par la main. Elle se retourna vers lui pour lui sourire.

_« Je t'aime. J'aurai voulu… »_

_« Il n'y a plus de place pour les regrets ! A tout à l'heure Sirius. »_

Elle l'embrassa délicatement et lui murmura un dernier mot à l'oreille. Elle dû détacher sa main de celle de Sirius délicatement et se dirigea vers Harry d'un pas tranquille. Elle regarda derrière elle un instant puis baissa la tête pour fermer les yeux en se plaçant devant Harry.

« Tu es, sans nul doute, le meilleur Auror que j'ai pu avoir en formation, Harry » dit elle.

« Merci professeur. »

« Aldysse. » dit elle en souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

« Aldysse »

Sirius se plaça derrière elle, posant ses mains sur sa taille, il sentit une dernière fois l'odeur de ses cheveux.

_« Aurevoir Mrs Black »_

_« A tout de suite Mr Black »_

Harry leva les yeux vers le couple d'un air surpris. Sirius embrassa le front d'Aldysse.

_« Viens nous rendre visite souvent quand tout sera fini. »_

Harry hocha la tête. Aldysse saisi alors la main d'Harry et la posa sur sa joue. La cicatrice rougeoyante était encore chaude. Harry hésita un instant puis aperçu le sourire rassurant de son parrain.

_« A bientôt. Ma chère Marraine. »_

Aldysse Folet eu un sourire éclatant et posa sa main sur celle d'Harry qui lui touchait la joue. Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Ses larmes ruisselaient lentement sur se joues.

« Mort »

A son tour, le corps d'Aldysse Folet s'effondra, retenu par Sirius qui l'a pris dans ses bras. Elle avait gardé son sourire mais sa cicatrice avait disparu. Harry ressenti une douleur sur sa joue. Il y posa sa main tremblante et pu suivre les contours de sa nouvelle cicatrice du doigt.

Sirius fit apparaître un nouveau lit drapé de soie d'un joli vert émeraude et il y déposa délicatement le corps de la défunte. Il arrangea une dernière mèche de cheveux qu'il déposa sur son épaule et caressa du bout des doigts son visage. Lupin s'approcha lentement derrière lui, l'invitant à s'éloigner du corps.

« Sirius ! »

Sirius Black se retourna vers Neil Evans qui venait de l'interpeller. Lentement, Neil tendit sa main pour le saluer. Sirius lui serra alors la main.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. » dit oncle Neil. « J'aurai aimé mieux vous connaître. Merci de ce que vous avez fait pour nous. »

Sirius esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Vous en avez fait quelqu'un de bien. James et Lily n'auraient pas souhaité mieux. »

Il se retourna vers Harry vers qui il se dirigea accompagné de Lupin et de l'oncle Neil. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa sa main sur la tête d'Harry pour ébouriffer ses cheveux.

« J'aurai espéré pouvoir passé plus de temps avec toi dans cette vie. Pardonne moi tous les mots durs que je t'ai dit cette année… et je peux te dire que je les ai regretté et qu'ils m'ont ruminé tout les jours. Je ne voulais que ton bien. Mon séjour derrière ce miroir m'a fait mûrir je crois et il était temps. » Ajouta t'il avec un petit rire retenant un sanglot. « Je sais qu'on va se revoir d'ici quelques minutes et qu'on se reverra autant de fois que tu le voudras mais je voulais te dire que… même si… je ne t'ai pas donné la vie… et quoique les gens puissent dire et avec tout le respect que j'ai pour James… Tu seras toujours pour moi, le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. »

Harry ne pu contrôler ses larmes qui coulèrent abondamment et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son parrain qui le prit dans ses bras.

« Je n'y arriverait pas » murmura t'il.

« Mais tu le feras. Tu dois le faire. Nous devons nous battre et nous allons le faire ensemble. »

« C'est trop dur. »

« Non Harry, au contraire ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Ma vie est là bas à présent. Je retrouverai tes parents et Aldysse. Nous finirons tous par nous retrouver là bas. Ce n'est pas la mort que tu m'offres, c'est ma nouvelle vie. Si Aldysse et Trelawney ont accepté leur destin c'est bien parce qu'elles savaient que c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver et qu'elles continuerai a vivre d'une certaine manière. »

Sirius saisit la main de Harry en luit montrant sa cicatrice.

« Tu vois ce triangle ? C'est le signe qu'il y a une autre vie. Alors n'hésite pas ! »

Il posa la main de Harry sur sa cicatrice tout en le regardant fixement.

_« J'ai de la chance. »_ dit Harry par télépathie. _« J'ai trois père : mon vrai père, oncle Neil et toi. »_

Ils s'échangèrent un long regard et Sirius lui ébouriffa la tête une nouvelle fois. C'est alors que la cicatrice reçue d'Aldysse commença à faire souffrir Harry et le fit grimacer.

« C'est un signal » intervint Neville. « Je suis désolé Harry mais… »

« Oui. Je sais. »

Sirius resserra la main de Harry sur la cicatrice en forme de triangle.

_« A tout de suite, Harry. »_

_« A tout de suite, papa. » _

Les yeux embués de larmes, Harry pris une large inspiration.

« Esprit » murmura t'il difficilement.

Et il éclata en sanglot alors que Neil Evans et Lupin soutinrent le corps inanimé de Sirius Black.


	100. Derrière la porte

Chapitre 38 : Derrière la porte.

Tous se regroupèrent autours d'Harry effondré au sol. Séléné et Luna le relevèrent lentement en le prenant chacune par un bras. Le corps de Sirius Black fut posé à côté de celui d'Aldysse.

« Allons Harry. Relève toi. Je t'en prie. » Lui murmura Luna qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer.

« J'en ai assez. Je veux que ça s'arrête. »

« Non » dit Neville sur un ton autoritaire. « Tu dois continuer et tu le feras. »

« Je ne peux pas ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! »

« Tu ne comprend pas ? Tu ne peux plus t'arrêter. » Continua Neville sur un ton toujours aussi sec. « C'est comme si ils étaient parti en voyage. Tu ne les as pas perdu. Le corps à ses limites pas les âmes Harry. Par contre, les esprits ne sont pas en paix là où ils sont. Et si Voldemort et les mangemorts arrivent à passer dans notre monde, ils seront indestructibles et ce sera pire que tout. Tu possèdes la force de 4 sorciers et des millénaires de grands sorciers avant toi on développé ces pouvoirs. Tu peux exercer des sortilèges, qu'ensemble nous n'aurions aucune chance de réaliser. Il faut que tu trouves une solution pour enfermer les esprits malfaisants dans le nouveau monde et ils sont des milliers. Tu es le seul à connaître la formule pour les emprisonner et tu es le seul à pouvoir la réaliser puisque elle est en fourchelangue. Il faut que tu rentres dans ce monde et le seul moyen pour y rentrer vivant c'est de tuer la clé. Et tu vas me tuer Harry. »

Harry se leva lentement, titubant légèrement.

« Ecoute. » Continua Neville. « Je sais que tu en as assez que les choses et les gens se reposent sur toi. Mais lève toi et regarde autours de toi. Ils sont tous avec toi Harry et quoiqu'il arrive tu les reverras tous. »

« Pourquoi. » fit soudainement Harry. « Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de moi ? Oui j'ai pris conscience que j'ai été égoïste et que nous serions tous un jour réuni dans le monde des esprits. Mais, toi ? Tu… Tu vas disparaître. »

« C'est différent. Je suis la clé. C'est mon but. » Fit Neville naturellement.

« Non Neville ! » S'exclama Ginny qui essuyait ses larmes. « Tu n'est pas né uniquement pour être la clé. Tu nous as apporté à tous quelque chose. Ne te limite pas à ton rôle actuel Neville. Tu es bien plus. Tu ne t'es jamais plaint. Et même si j'ai envi de hurler parce que je trouve injuste que tu nous quittes, je me trouve bien égoïste parce que toi, tu es le seul à tout perdre dans cette histoire. Et même si on va tous en souffrir, je sais que tu souffres mille fois plus. Alors dis nous Neville que tu souffres. Pas pour moi, ni pour les autres. Je sais que cet autoritarisme est une façade. Fait preuve d'égoïsme une fois dans ta vie Neville. Tu te le dois à toi-même. »

Neville se retourna pour ne plus voir Ginny.

« Ginny ne t'en fait pas. Tu … »

« MAIS BON SANG NEVILLE TU N'AS RIEN COMPRIS ! »

« OUI J'AI COMPRIS GINNY ! MAIS CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT !»

Neville saisit le bras de Harry.

« Allons à l'entrée de la salle à la demande Harry. » dit il. « Restez ici. L'ouverture de la porte pourrait être dangereuse. »

Le père de Neville s'approcha d'un pas vif de son fils et le gifla violement surprenant tout le monde.

« Il est hors de question que je laisse mourir mon fils seul. Tu as toujours vécu seul et souffert seul. L'enfer pourrait s'ouvrir sous mes pieds mais il est hors de question que ta mère ou moi te laissions faire. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? »

Neville regarda son père d'un faux air de défis qui ne dura qu'un temps fasse à l'émotion. Son père le pris dans ses bras alors que sa mère se rapprochait.

« Allons, Allons » dit Alice Londubat en larme. « Nous ne te laisserons jamais seul. Tu nous as tellement manqué Neville. Tu es resté si souvent à notre chevet. Je sais qu'a travers Harry, tu seras là. Jamais tu ne disparaîtras réellement même si physiquement nous ne te verrons plus. Laisse nous t'accompagner. »

« Nous venons tous » ajouta Arthur Weasley.

Dans un long silence, ils parcoururent les couloirs de Poudlard pour arriver dans le couloir où se trouvait, à quelques mètres de là la salle à la demande. Quand soudainement Harry fut saisi d'une image prémonitoire violente qui l'immobilisa net : Des ombres noires sortaient de la porte de la salle à la demande, se dispersant rapidement dans les couloirs de Poudlard et autours de lui alors qu'ils venait d'ouvrir la porte.

« Qui a-t-il ? » demanda Oncle Neil.

« Nous ne pouvons pas ouvrir la porte. » répondit Harry. « Je viens de les voir se disperser dans l'école. Les esprits prenaient le contrôle de tout. Il faudrait y faire une protection pour qu'ils ne puissent pas passer. »

« Comme un bouclier ? »

« Non » dit Neville. Si la porte est bloquée par un bouclier plus aucune âme ne pourrait sortir et nous ne pourrions pas envoyer les mauvaises âmes dans le troisième monde. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus nous permettre de les laisser entrer ici sans protection. La moindre évasion pourrait être catastrophique. Mais il y a une autre solution : un piège. Il faudrait faire en sorte que toute les âmes qui voudrait traverser la porte pour rentrer dans le monde des hommes se retrouveraient dans le 3ème monde. Tu pourrais faire en sorte que tous les esprits qui passent par la porte soient immédiatement capturés et redirigés vers le 3ème monde. Seulement ce genre de sortilège serait quasiment irréversible et indestructible. Les esprits malveillants pourraient désensorceler la porte à force d'acharnement mis il leur faudrait des années. Mais ça n'arrangera pas le problème dans le monde des esprits. Ils sont torturés là bas. Les esprits et les hommes ne pourraient pas vivre à nouveau ensemble avant que le sortilège ne se dissipe avec le temps. Beaucoup de temps. Il n'y a que toi, Harry, qui pourrait te déplacer entre le monde des esprits et des hommes à ta guise. »

Harry ressentie une brûlure plus intense sur sa joue.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de penser à autre chose de tout de manière. » fit Harry. « Ca a l'air de s'agiter. »

« Alors c'est à mon tour. » fit Neville. « La porte n'apparaîtra pas sinon. »

Neville parti embrasser ses parents une dernière fois, dans les larmes. Hermione le prit dans ses bras en retenant ses larmes et lui murmurant un dernier aurevoir. Vint le tour de Ginny qui ne souhaitait pas relever la tête.

« Ne m'en veut pas » murmura t'il.

« Ce n'est pas ça Neville. » répondit elle en reniflant. « Comment je vais faire moi ? »

Neville lui saisit la main et chercha son regard.

« Tu as tellement de chose à vivre, Ginny. » Lui dit Neville lentement. « Il y aura toujours quelqu'un auprès de toi et lui aussi aura besoin de toi. »

Ginny leva les yeux vers lui et Neville sourit. Son regard alors se porta à côté d'elle.

Il se dirigeait vers Malefoy qui scrutait les alentours. Celui ci semblait visiblement ne pas savoir où il se trouvait.

Neville se retourna vers Harry qui tremblait de tout son corps.

« C'est à notre tour Harry. Tu auras juste à posé ta main sur mon cœur en disant « clé ». La seule différence c'est que mon corps disparaîtra et toutes tes cicatrices disparaîtront. »

Harry inspira profondément. Toutes ses cicatrices le picotaient légèrement et étrangement, cela le rassurait, comme si il savait que tout allait s'apaiser. Cette sensation le dérangeait. Neville s'approcha près de lui lentement.

« C'est tout a fait normal Harry. Ce n'est pas une fin en soit, on va vivre ensemble. »

Neville se retourna une dernière fois et fit un signe d'adieu aux autres. Il saisi la main de Harry et la plaça sur son cœur. Une lumière intense se produisit durant le contact. Une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Harry croisa le regard de Neville, puis jeta un œil sur sa main avec la cicatrice de Sirius encore fraîche, qui était posé sur celui qu'il allait faire disparaître.

« Clé »

La lumière dorée rayonna dans tout le couloir. Intense, douce et chaleureuse, comme une douce brise de printemps. Elle dura plusieurs seconde pendant lesquels Harry se senti différent, comme si tout se basculait dans sa tête. Ses cicatrices le brûlaient intensément puis la douleur cessa instantanément. La lumière s'apaisa lentement et peu à peu, disparu.

Rien n'avait changé. Tout le monde était là, à la même place. Hormis Neville qui avait disparu. La main de Harry anciennement posé sur Neville trembla légèrement, la cicatrice qui s'y trouvait avait disparu. Il posa ensuite sa main sur son front, cherchant la cicatrice qu'ils portaient depuis tout petit, en vainc. Elle avait disparu.

Il se sentait différent. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire et où il devait aller. Une partie de lui était inquiet, l'autre partie le rassurait. Ce n'était pas le fait que Neville. Son regard se posa sur les parents de Neville avec un pincement au cœur. Alice Londubat pleurait dans les bras de son mari. Inconsciemment il se dirigea vers eux en souriant.

« Je vais bien. » dit il en posant sa main sur Mrs Londubat. « Ne t'en fait pas. Mais je dois partir avec Harry. »

Elle s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda Harry en séchant ses larmes.

« Neville. »

« Oui. » lui répondit il. « Nous sommes là tout les deux. Je disparaîtrai lentement, le temps que la personnalité de Harry reprenne sa place intégralement. Cela prendra des années. Mais je garderai tous mes souvenirs. Ne t'en fait pas. Cette fois ci je dois y aller seul. »

Harry senti sa tête légèrement tourner. C'était comme si pendant un instant, il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle à la demande et se retourna une dernière fois en faisant un signe de la main.

La porte de la salle à la demande était différente. Plus grande et plus ancienne, elle tremblait violement comme si des gens l'intérieur tentait de la forcer. Les esprits malfaisants derrière elle tentaient manifestement de la détruire et de s'enfuir. Harry saisit sa baguette et dessina un grand cercle avec sa baguette en récitant une longue formule en fourchelangue.

« Que cette porte franchie par les esprits où les hommes malfaisants deviennent leur passage vers le 3ème monde. Que moi et mes descendants soyons les seuls à pouvoir franchir cette porte à notre guise pour passer du monde des hommes au monde des esprits et de passer du monde des esprits au monde des hommes. Ce sortilège scellé, personne ne pourra le modifier. »

La porte se mit alors à scintiller de mille feux et un cercle argenté fut instantanément gravé dessus.

Quand elle finit de scintiller, elle continuait de trembler sous les coups donnés de l'intérieur. Harry tendit sa baguette vers la poignée et l'ouvrit en grand. Un nuage d'ombres se précipita pour sortir et disparurent en éclat de lumière quand ils s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte sous des cris affreux. Quand les ombres disparurent et que le calme semblait s'installer, Harry franchit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Il se trouvait dans le couloir d'un vieux château sombre qui lui semblait familier

« Harry ? »

Une silhouette se détacha un peu plus loin. Aldysse Folet s'approcha lentement mais son corps avait une apparence fantomatique.

« Vous. »

« Tu en as mis du temps » continua t'elle. « Je commençais à désespérer. »

« Comment se fait il que je vous vois ? Vous avez un corps, vous…»

« Ton corps ne voit que ce qu'il a bien envie de voir. » répondit elle. « Tu n'as pas de représentations physiques d'un esprit. Alors tu nous voit en tant qu'être humain.»

« Pourtant les âmes malveillantes avaient une apparence d'ombres noires. »

« Qui devait ressembler étrangement à des détraqueurs. » ajouta t'elle. « Je me trompe ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« C'est la vision que ton corps se fait des esprits malveillant. »

« Aldysse? »

Une jeune femme se mit à courir en leur direction et s'arrêta net en voyant Harry.

« Harry ! » S'exclama t'elle en restant pétrifiée.

Elle avait de longs cheveux roux ondulés et de grands yeux verts. Plutôt mince et élancée, elle restait immobile en dévisageant Harry de long en large. Elle portait un uniforme ressemblant à celui des gryffondor seul le blason représentait un éclair doré sur un fond rouge.

« Ella ! » s'exclama le professeur Folet. « Qui a-t-il ? »

« Sirius m'a demandé de t'aider et de te ramener. » dit elle en ne lâchant pas Harry des yeux. « Ils faut qu'on les empêche de torturer ces pauvres gens en gravissant la tour. Mais je vois que la porte est protégée maintenant. »

Elle s'approcha lentement de Harry en souriant. Elle semblait hésité à parler.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui ressembles! »

Harry se mit à la regarder d'un air d'incompréhension.

« Cédric n'a pas cessé de me le répéter mais à ce point là c'est surprenant. »

« Ella ! » S'exclama le professeur Folet. « Où devons nous aller ? »

« Oui ! Suivez moi ! » Dit elle.

Ils parcoururent le couloir et les différents escaliers d'un pas rapide.

« C'est Poudlard ! » murmura Harry.

« Ce monde a été créé par les gens qui sont décédés. Il n'est pas rare qu'ils rebâtissent à l'identique ce qu'ils ont bâtit dans le monde des hommes. » Répondit le professeur Folet.

En regardant tout autours d'eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une statue de sorcier que Harry n'avait jamais vu à Poudlard. Elle la poussa avec précaution et entra dans un passage secret qui menait vers un escalier à peine éclairé.

Les cheveux roux d'Ella volaient légèrement avec la brise retombant lentement sur ses épaules.

_« Elle ressemble à maman »_ pensa Harry.

Aldysse et Ella s'arrêtèrent toutes deux alors au milieu de l'escalier. Ella se retourna vers Harry et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est ce que tu as dit sur moi. » répondit Ella. « Ca me fait plaisir. »

« Mais… »

« Nous sommes dans le monde des esprits Harry. » dit Aldysse Folet. « Tout ce que tu penses fortement les esprits peuvent l'entendre. »

« Ah. » fit il un peu gêné. « Je me demandais juste qui tu étais et je trouvais que tu ressemblais à ma mère. Enfin c'est comme ça que je te vois. »

Ella se retourna vers Harry. Ses yeux verts scintillaient.

« Autant que tu ressembles à papa. » répondit elle. « Ils seront ravis de te voir. »

Elle hésita un instant en regardant par terre.

« Je suis ta sœur, Harry. »

Harry fit un pas en arrière, manquant de trébucher dans les escaliers.

« Continuons.» dit elle. « Je t'explique en chemin. »

Harry hésita un instant puis il fut invité à poursuivre son chemin par Aldysse. Ils continuèrent de descendre les escaliers.

« Maman était enceinte de moi quand elle est morte. Elle ne le savait pas encore. Je suis morte avec elle. Elle a mis du temps à sentir l'esprit d'un bébé auprès d'elle. Quand elle a compris que j'étais là, je suis apparu à ses yeux. C'était comme une naissance.»

Harry ne dit rien et continua de regarder les longs cheveux roux d'Ella. Ils arrivèrent dans des cachots secrets du château et entrèrent dans une grande salle bondée. Le prénom de Harry parcouru la salle.

« Lily ! Harry est là ! » Dit une voix au loin.

Pourfendant la foule Lily et James Potter s'approchèrent d'un pas pressé.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Lily.

Elle s'arrêta près de lui en lui souriant et posa sa main immatérielle sur la joue de Harry. Il ressentie comme une légère brise sur la joue. Elle était identique à la photo. Elle n'avait pas changé, pas vieillie. Son père lui, s'était arrêté près d'elle en regardant Harry d'un air nostalgique.

« Ce que tu as grandit. » dit il. « J'ai l'impression de me voir à ton âge. »

« J'ai été choqué par votre ressemblance moi aussi » fit Ella. « Il m'a dit que je ressemblait à maman avant même de savoir que j'étais sa sœur. »

« Vraiment ? » répondit la mère de Harry. « Pourtant Ella a plus mauvais caractère que moi je trouve. »

« Ca ce n'est pas dit ! » S'exclama James « Telle mère, telle fille ! Harry lui est mon portrait craché. »

« Peut être tout de même un petit peu moins espiègle. »

Albus Dumbledore entra dans le cachot suivi de près par Sirius.

« Ravi de te voir, Harry. »

« Moi aussi professeur. »

« Et cette porte ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Je l'ai ensorcelé pour que chaque âme la traversant soit rediriger dans le troisième monde. »

« Ouah ! » S'exclama t'il. « Impressionnant. Je ne m'approcherais plus de cette porte de si tôt. »

Cédric Diggory entra à son tour dans les cachots l'air visiblement affaibli et essoufflé.

« Cédric ! » s'exclama Ella en s'approchant de lui.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur.

« Ils se sont concentré dans la tour d'astronomie et au sud du château. Je dirai qu'ils sont environs 200 ou 250 réunis par groupe de 30 et ils cherchent la porte. Certains groupes ont des otages de l'école et d'autres ont l'air d'avoir disparu et ils sont en train de les rechercher. »

« Ils t'ont torturé ? Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » Continua Ella inquiète.

« C'est moi qui les ai fait disparaître » dit Harry avec une pointe de fierté en regardant sa soeur.

« Harry ! » fit Cédric. « Tu es enfin arrivé. Content de te revoir.»

« Mon frère est arrivé à l'instant. Tu devrais te reposer un peu. »

« Mais la porte est fragile, ils faut aller la protéger. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire Cédric. » Dit Sirius. « Harry a jeté un sortilège sur la porte. Même si ils la trouvent et l'ouvrent ils se retrouveraient dans le troisième monde. Mais ils ne se feront pas berner bien longtemps. Quand ils découvriront que la porte n'a plus la même destination, ils se douteront que Harry est là et ils tortureront tous les esprits qu'ils rencontreront pour le retrouver et lui faire faire désensorceler la porte. »

« Ils ne manqueront pas de torturer tous les esprits qui croiseront leur chemin. » Dit Dumbledore. « Le meilleur moyen serait d'agir rapidement alors qu'ils sont encore tous dans le château. Le problème étant que seul Harry a le pouvoir de les envoyer dans le troisième monde après qu'ils aient découvert que la porte est inutilisable.»

« Harry ne pourra jamais les vaincre tous ensemble ni les vaincre un par un » Ajouta James. « Le seul moyen serait de les détruire par groupe et soit de les emmener à la porte mais il n'y a que Harry qui puisse l'ouvrir, soit de les emmener vers Harry qui leur jettera un sort.»

« Comment être sûr qu'ils seront tous vaincus ? » Demanda Harry.

« Grâce à une merveille de mon cru. » Répondit son père. « Tu l'as trouvée Cédric ? »

Diggory tendit un morceau de parchemin au père de Harry.

« J'ai réussi à reproduire une carte sur le modèle de la carte du maraudeur. Par contre, ils manquent des informations notamment sur les noms des personnes qu'on voit sur a carte. Rémus est plus doué que moi pour faire ce genre de carte. La seule réelle distinction se fait entre bons et mauvais esprits qui sont signalés par un point rouge. »

James déplia la carte lentement et la parcouru du regard.

« Ils sont loin de la porte pour le moment. Mais un des groupes sillonne un escalier qui se dirige vers le bon étage. Ca nous donne une vingtaine de minutes pour qu'ils vérifient toutes les portes. »

« Salazar est toujours au sommet de la tour d'astronomie ? » Demanda une voix plus au loin.

Un vieil homme s'approcha lentement.

« Voldemort vient de le rejoindre monsieur. » répondit le père d'Harry.

Le vieil homme soupira.

« Descendant ou pas, Salazar ne fera qu'une bouché de lui. » dit il. « C'est un sang mêlé et il ne le considèrera pas comme son véritable héritier. La seule qui aurait pu faire l'affaire aurait été Miss Folet qui a reçu la marque.»

« Et qu'il ne compte pas sur moi » répondit elle.

« Je vous comprend bien Miss Folet. » Conclus t'il. « Formons donc les équipes et notre plan de bataille rapidement. »

L'homme se retourna vers Harry pour lui serrer la main.

« Godric Gryffondor » se présenta t'il.


	101. Combats

Chapitre 39 : Combats

Harry lui serra la main, la bouche grande ouverte et complètement estomaqué.

« C'est à peu près la tête que j'ai fait la première fois. On s'y habitue après.» remarqua le père de Harry.

« Vous n'en restez pas moins un petit insolent James. » Répliqua Godric Gryffondor. « Mais je suppose que vous avez déjà une idée. »

James Potter fit un sourire en coin et se pencha sur la carte du maraudeur.

« Nous avons tenté de sauver un maximum de personnes par le biais des passages secrets, seulement il se déplace par groupe de dix ce qui nous laisse peut de possibilité. Certains ont croisé Aldysse et Sirius, ils doivent donc se douter que Harry est là et ils vont sûrement se déployer pour le rechercher sous l'ordre de Salazar. »

« Serpentard ? » S'aventura à demander Harry.

« Lui-même. » Fit Godric Gryffondor. « J'eusse préféré qu'il ne reste caché du grand public mais il a fait sa réapparition lorsque le miroir des ombres a été brisé, comme attiré par les ondes maléfiques. Continuez James.»

« Ils faudrait faire en sorte de les regrouper qu'il puisse passer la porte. Le problème c'est qu'ils ne tiendront pas tous devant la porte et donc cela risque de dégénérer rapidement. La seule solution ce serait de les regrouper tous dans une grande salle et que Harry leur jette le sortilège pour le troisième monde avec notre aide. Il faut faire en sorte que tout soit rapide. Ensuite Il faudrait qu'on se regroupe dans la tour d'astronomie pour vaincre Salazar et Voldemort avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient. »

« Comment va-t-on faire pour les regrouper ici ? » demanda Ella

« Voilà le problème. Si on les amenait à nous suivre, nous risquerions d'être pris au pièges et de finir torturé. Et quand je dis torturé, Harry, c'est pire que la mort ici. On se met a erré éternellement et rien ne peut nous soigner. »

« Beaucoup ont été torturé ainsi ? »

« Suffisamment » fit Godric Gryffondor. « Rowena n'a pu y réchappée »

« Serdaigle ? » demanda Harry toujours un peu surpris

« Salazar n'a pu s'empêcher de la poursuivre quand il a su qu'elle nous avait menti quand elle nous disait qu'elle était l'Esprit. Elle a subie des souffrances inimaginables. »

« Où se trouve t'elle à présent? »

« Les descendants de l'homme n'ont jamais pu s'adapter parmi les esprits. Aussi se réfugient ils aux cœur d'une forêt non loin de là. Ce sont eux qui les recueillent. Helga me donne parfois des nouvelles. »

« Le professeur Trelawney est là bas ? »

« Sans doute. L'instinct des descendants de l'homme les guide là bas. » Répondit Godric Gryffondor. « Alors comment allons nous nous y prendre, James ? »

«Si nous prenons le risque, il serait possible de créer des doubles d'Harry en nous ensorcelant mutuellement pour lui ressembler. Ainsi, ils nous suivraient jusqu'à la grande salle, ce qui, avec les nouveaux pouvoirs d'Harry, devrait être assez simple. Arriver dans cette grande salle, il faudrait faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus en sortir. »

« Les pétrifier ? » demanda Harry.

« Impossible. » répondit Sirius « Pétrifier quelqu'un n'est possible que si il a un corps. »

« Il y aurait une solution mais ils nous faudrait plusieurs objets magique du monde des hommes pour les attirer. Nous n'avons que la baguette d'Harry. De tout de manière il n'a plus besoin de sa baguette vu l'étendue de ces nouveaux pouvoirs. Harry pourrait retourner dans le monde des hommes pour en chercher mais c'est très risqué. »

« Il nous faudrait combien d'objet magique ? » Demanda Harry

« 3 en tout devrait être suffisant. L'idéal serait des baguettes anciennes ayant été utilisé à de multiples reprises. »

Harry plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressorti 2 baguettes magiques.

« Vous êtes plein de ressources » fit Godric Gryffondor.

« Regarde James ! » S'exclama la mère d'Harry. « Ce sont nos baguettes. »

« Oncle Neil me les a donné » fit Harry.

« C'est une preuve que les pouvoirs que tu as évoluent. » dit Sirius. « Ton instinct t'as dit de les ramener avec toi inconsciemment bien entendu. Bientôt tout deviendra évident. L'avenir te sera connu, tu devineras les pensées des gens, tu entendras ce qu'ils pensent. »

« Et avec ces 3 baguettes on va pouvoir faire un appât de choix. Je vais vous expliquer. Nous allons disposer les baguettes au fond de la grande salle commune. J'exacerberai leur pouvoirs interne pas un sortilège simple. La puissance qu'elles vont produire va attirer les esprits ici. Ils vont croire que la porte est à cette place. Quand ils se seront regroupés ici, ils chercheront la porte partout jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve. Tu n'auras plus qu'à jeter le sort pour le troisième monde Harry. Tu penses être prêt ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Alors allons y. » continua James. « J'irai avec toi. Quand aux autres, préparez vous a combattre Serpentard et Voldemort car il faudra faire vite et ce ne sera pas aussi facile. Il faudrait aussi prendre en charge les otages. Ils seront sûrement abandonné sur place quand ils sentiront le pouvoir des baguettes. »

Harry suivit son père dans un autre tunnel étroit et peu lumineux.

« Surtout Harry » murmura t'il « Tu attendras mon signal avant de jeter ton sort. Je claquerai violemment la porte principale de la grande salle. Ensuite nous nous dirigerons rapidement vers la tour d'astronomie. »

« D'accord papa. »

Il poussa alors une lourde porte de pierre et de violent rayon de lumière s'introduisit dans le tunnel. La porte était en fait une statue de la grande salle.

« Harry pose donc les baguettes sous une lame de parquet au fond près de la table des professeurs »

Harry s'exécuta.

« C'est une école ici aussi ? »

« Oui, mais c'est aussi le ministère de la magie. Il n'y a qu'une cinquantaine d'élève ici. Il est rare de mourir si jeune. C'est pourquoi les locaux ont un double rôle. »

« Voilà » fit Harry.

« Bien. Remet toi derrière la statue. Tu n'en sortiras que pour jeter le sortilège des que j'aurais fermer la porte principale. Fait attention surtout. Même si ils ne risque pas de trop te prêter attention ils faut que tu fasses vite. »

Harry alla se poster dans le passage secret derrière la statue. Il entendit son père réciter une formule puis il ressenti une grande onde énergétique avant d'apercevoir son père partir par la porte principale sans doute pour pouvoir la refermer par la suite.

En moins d'une minute, une vague de masses sombres pénétrèrent dans la grande salle comme un immense nuage noire de tempête. Le flot doubla puis tripla d'envergure occupant la salle et laissant passer une odeur âcre qui prenait la gorge. Le flot se concentra près des baguettes quand la grande porte de la salle à la demande se referma violement.

Harry sortit alors de sa cachette et leva ses bras en l'air en respirant difficilement. Il se concentra tant qu'il put mais l'odeur était si puissante qu'elle s'engouffrait dans sa gorge comme une flamme.

« EN MEMOIRE …. »

La douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de sa gorge rendait la prononciation difficile. Il s'arrêta pour déglutir.

« …D'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ET…. »

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir et déjà certaines âmes se retournait vers Harry en s'interrogeant.

« …ET POUR TOUTE LES VICTIMES… »

Il toussa violement alors que les mauvais esprits se précipitèrent devant lui. Parmi toute cette fumée Harry cru apercevoir un vissage terrifiant s'approcher rapidement.

« … DE VOLDEMORT »

Et c'est en prononçant cette dernière phrase qu'une rafale de vent parcouru la pièce, si puissante qu'elle semblait engloutir a son passage tous les mauvais esprit ainsi que le visage qu'Harry avait distingué dans ce nuage noire : Bellatrix Lestrange avait disparu dans cette rafale, comme engloutie dans une tornade. Le nuage se dissipa rapidement ainsi que l'odeur putride qui s'en dégageait.

Quand le silence régna, Harry se précipita vers la grande porte pour l'ouvrir. Son père se précipitât vers lui comme sortit de nulle part avec un air inquiet.

« Ca va » dit Harry pour le rassurer mais la voix encore déformée par l'air qu'il avait respiré. « Allons vers la tour d'astronomie »

Ils se précipitèrent sur les différents escaliers rencontrant les otages, apparemment en majorité étudiants, visiblement affaiblis. Avant le dernier escalier menant vers le sommet de la tour, Godric Gryffondor s'interposa au passage du père de Harry.

« C'est à nous d'y aller James. » Lui dit il.

« Mais Harry… »

« C'est un adulte à présent. Et j'ai des comptes à rendre. Pour Rowena.»

James Potter dévisagea une dernière fois son fils avant de le laisser partir.

Harry monta les marches 4 à 4 et ouvrit la porte de la salle d'astronomie violement. Au côté de Voldemort un grand homme vêtu de vert semblait surplomber la salle par son envergure. James, en bas des marches, resta là. Angoissé.

La porte se referma tout aussi violement sur l'escalier. On entendait derrière elle des bruits sourds, des cris, des hurlements. Et après un combat qui fit trembler la tour d'astronomie au point que quiconque aurait pensé qu'elle allait s'effondrer, s'installa, lourdement, un angoissant et terrible silence.


	102. Puis 15 ans s'écoulèrent

Chapitre 40 : Puis 15 ans s'écoulèrent.

La fraîcheur de l'hiver, n'avait pas entièrement disparu ce matin là. Aux dires de tous, jamais en cette date il ne faisait chaud. Peut être était ce la mémoire des lieux qui ne voulait même pas que le temps réchauffe les cœurs. Peut être que finalement 15 ans n'était pas assez suffisants pour accepter toute cette souffrance en cette date d'anniversaire.

Si cette date figurait dans la nouvelle édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard, c'est qu'il était sans aucun doute le jour le plus triste de son existence. Les élèves et professeurs étaient priés de se rendre tous au cimetière de l'école où 5 tombes faisaient l'objet de toutes les attentions. Sans aucun doute, celle d'Harry Potter était la plus belle d'entre elle. Ces 7 dernières années, on pris l'habitude, après la cérémonie de mémoire, d'y laissé une jeune fille de presque 18 ans s'y recueillir. Elle y restait plusieurs minutes, frissonnante sous son costume Serdaigle. Ses longs cheveux blonds tressés, son petit nez mignon et ses yeux bleus faisaient d'elle la plus jolie fille de l'école.

Cette tombe, elle y passait du temps. Pourquoi ? Quelque fois elle se le demandait. Pourtant tout le monde trouvait cela normal.

« C'est normal… » Dit elle en souriant ironiquement devant la tombe.

Elle se leva, après un dernier coup d'œil sur le reste des tombes et parti rejoindre le pic nique annuel de Poudlard qui suivait toujours cette cérémonie, instauré par la plus jeune directrice que Poudlard eu jamais connu, Le professeur H. Weasley, qui, enceinte pour la 4ème fois, faisait figure de féministe déchaîné en alliant maternité et profession à haute responsabilité.

« FANELY ON EST LA ! »

Fanely Evans se retourna vers un groupe de 7 adolescents, visiblement heureux et riant aux éclats. Elle se dirigea vers eux avec un large sourire.

« Bon anniversaire les triplés ! » dit elle en prenant un sandwich dans un panier repas.

« J'ai horreur de ce nom » fit une jeune fille de 15 ans. Elle portait des cheveux court et rose à la garçonne tout en dégageant une aura de féminité indéniable.

« Désolé Circé. » répondit Fanely. « Mais c'est très long de dire « Bon anniversaire Circé, Basil et Will. »

« On peut très bien nous appelé les triplés ça ne nous fait rien a nous » dirent les garçons qui avalait des limaces gluante et les laissait remuer dans leur bouche avant des les avaler.

« Vous êtes dégoûtant » fit leur sœur. « Quelques fois je doute qu'on soit frère et sœur. Je ne sais pas comment papa et maman peuvent répéter sans cesse qu'on se ressemble. En plus il n'y a que moi qui ai hérité de ces cheveux roses affreux. Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas vous ?»

« C'est que tu ressemble plus à maman c'est tout » répliqua Will.

« Maman est une métamorphagus. Pas moi. » Dit elle en boudant. « Qu'est ce que je t'envie Fanely de pouvoir changer de couleur de cheveux a tout bout de champ. »

Fanely ferma les yeux un instant et ses long cheveux doré devinrent rose éclatant, presque fluorescent.

« Voilà ! » ajouta t'elle. « Tu te sent moins seul comme ça ? »

« Dites est ce que ça vous démange autant que moi cette cicatrice ? » fit la jeune adolescente de 11 ans aux long cheveux roux et emmêlé.

Les triplés et Fanely remontèrent leur manche pour laisser apparaître une cicatrice en forme de cercle parfait légèrement rougi.

« Toujours en cette date, Amy. » répondit Basil. « Ca concerne tout les membres de la communauté du cercle. Si seulement on savait pourquoi. Papa dit qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi. »

« Tiens c'est vrai ça d'ailleurs ! » S'exclama Amy. « Je croyais qu'on faisait parti de la communauté du cercle seulement si nos deux parents en faisait parti aussi, mais la mère des triplés n'en fait pas parti. »

« Ah ? » fit Will. « C'est vrai que Les professeurs Weasley sont membres tout les deux de la communauté et que les parents de Fanely sont aussi membres mais ça ne veut rien dire. »

« Et bien si. » continua Amy. « Tante Ginny est membre mais pas Oncle Draco et il me semble que tu n'as pas cette cicatrice Hélios ? »

Un jeune serpentard blond platine qui se grattait le cou se retourna à cette remarque.

« J'ai pas envi d'avoir ce cercle. » Répondit il en bougonnant « J'en ai déjà assez avec celle que j'ai sur la nuque qui me brûle régulièrement. C'est assez pénible. »

« T'es toujours en train de te plaindre cousin. » remarqua Amy. « Je la trouve jolie moi cette cicatrice. On dirait une étoile. »

« Il n'y a que moi qui n'ai pas de cicatrice alors ? » fit un jeune garçon qui semblait dépité en remontant ses lunettes.

« Crois moi Harry, c'est pas un cadeau d'avoir une cicatrice. »

« Oui mais pourtant ma mère a une cicatrice, grand père Lovegood a une cicatrice et grand-mère et grand père Londubat ont aussi une cicatrice. Comment se fait il que mon père n'en a pas ? »

« Ton père a peut être été adopté ? » Dit Amy.

« Arrêté de dire des sottises ! » S'exclama Fanely « Je connais les Londubats depuis que je suis toute petite et Le professeur Londubat est bien le fils de Franck et Alice Londubat. Crois moi Harry, si tu portes le prénom de mon cousin Harry Potter c'est que sûrement ton destin est prometteur. Crois moi. »

Elle se releva et pris un autre sandwich.

« Excusez moi, j'ai mes BUSE à la fin de l'année et j'ai oublié mes notes dans la salle de botanique. Je reviens de suite. »

Fanely se dirigea vers la serre n°4 d'un pas rapide en soupirant d'agacement. Traversant les jardins d'un pas rapide elle arriva devant la porte et frappa sur celle-ci d'une façon sèche et rapide.

« Entrer ! »

Fanely entrouvrit la porte.

« Je peux vous parler une seconde professeur Londubat ? »

« Entre Fanely ! »

Elle entra dans la serre et referma la porte derrière elle. Le professeur Londubat au fond de la salle, lui tournait le dos, alors qu'il était en train d'arroser quelques plantes.

« Papa t'invite à dîner le premier jour des prochaines vacances. »

« D'accord » dit il en continuant d'arroser les plantes. « On viendra. »

« Ecoute ! J'en ai assez ! » Dit elle d'un ton autoritaire. « Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Tu ne vois pas que ton fils déprime ! Il faudrait peut être que tu penses à lui dire la vérité.»

Le professeur Londubat posa son arrosoir et retourna à son bureau. Malgré ses 32 ans, Neville Londubat avait toujours cet air d'adolescent avec ces cheveux brun incoiffable et ses yeux verts pétillants.

« Assied toi Fanely. » dit il calmement.

« Je n'ai pas envi de m'asseoir Harry ! »

Il soupira.

« Oui je sais je dois t'appeler professeur Londubat ou Neville, mais je suis profondément agacé de devoir chaque année me recueillir sur une tombe vide avec tout ces regards de compassion sur moi parce que soit disant mon valeureux et célèbre cousin s'y trouverait. »

Il continua à la regarder sans aucune expression sur le visage à part peut être un léger sourire en coin.

« J'aime bien le rose de tes cheveux. Tonks portait la même chose au moment ou elle était enceinte des triplés. »

Fanely grogna de rage.

« Toujours cette habitude d'ignorer le problème. Mais moi je ne serai pas toujours là pour materner ton fils ! »

« Mais qui t'a demandé de le faire ? »

« OH ET PUIS ZUT ! »

Fanely quitta précipitamment la serre en claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Tante Séléné aurait du avoir un autre enfant. » soupira le professeur de botanique. « Fanely aurait fait une excellente grande sœur. »

« Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Une vélane d'une trentaine d'année surgit de derrière une immense et imposante plante grimpante. Elle se plaça derrière lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu sais qu'un jour il faudra lui dire la vérité Harry. » continua t'elle.

« Je sais. » soupira t'il.

« Tu sais que je pourrais très bien lui dire vu que je suis gardienne du secret. »

« Je sais aussi. » soupira t'il une nouvelle fois. « Mais je sais que ça va être plus dur encore pour lui de connaître la vérité et de ne pas pouvoir en parler avec ces amis. Et puis Franck et Alice ont tellement peur de perdre leur petit fils. »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il les aimera de tout de manière. » répondit elle. « Il est assez grand pour comprendre et pas assez pour se rebeller. Et puis tu devrais le ramener voir tes parents et ta sœur. »

« Depuis le temps qu'il me demande de le ramener chez eux. » dit il en se levant. « D'ailleurs je dois aller les voir aujourd'hui, il y a une âme malveillante qui se cache au milieu de la forêt et qui terrorise l'école. J'en profiterais pour leur dire que Junior va enfin leur rendre visite durant les vacances. »

« Tu es décidé alors ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai réellement le choix ? »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Je ne travaille pas au journal ce soir. On pourrait dîner dehors ? »

« J'essaye de ne pas revenir trop tard. Promis. »

Il quitta la serre pour se diriger vers l'entrée principale de Poudlard, saluant ses élèves au passage puis monta les escalier un à un avant de frapper à la porte du bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces.

« Entrer »

Il ouvrit la porte et aperçu le professeur Ronald Weasley, les pieds posés nonchalamment sur son bureau, sa baguette magique posé en équilibre sur son nez, essayant de ne pas la faire tomber.

D'un geste de la main, Harry jeta un sortilège pour faire léviter le siège ou était installé Ron.

« Waouh ! »

Déséquilibré, la baguette de Ron tomba au sol et Harry reposa le siège en lévitation.

« Il faut un peu augmenter la difficulté sinon ce n'est pas drôle » dit Harry.

« J'aimerai bien t'y voir moi. J'ai réussi a tenir 6 minutes 30 la dernière fois. Tu serais incapable de faire mieux. »

« Oui, mais moi ça fait 15 ans que je n'ai plus de baguette. »

« T'as toujours une excuse. »

Ron se leva pour s'asseoir sur son bureau.

« Fanely est venue me voir » ajouta t'il. « Amy tient bien de sa mère. Fanely m'a dit qu'elle enquêtait sur la communauté du cercle pendant des heures à la bibliothèque et elle s'interroge beaucoup sur son cousin Hélios et sa cicatrice en forme d'étoile. Elle pense qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à s'interroger sur l'absence de cicatrice de ton fils. »

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait te méfier de ta fille. » fit Harry.

« Tu crois qu'il va falloir lui dire la vérité ? »

« On fera ça pendant les vacances. » répondit il. « On en profitera pour le dire au triplé aussi. »

« Et mon neveu Hélios ? »

« Draco ne veut pas qu'il sache. Ginny et lui n'ont jamais voulu qu'ils subissent le poids de la décision de Draco et je pense qu'ils ont raison. Neville n'a pas vécu sous le poids de savoir qu'il était la clé et c'est pour ça qu'il a vécu sans insouciance. Hélios ne doit pas savoir non plus. »

« Dis moi ? Ta jamais penser à redevenir toi-même ? » Demanda Ron. « Harry Potter ne te manque pas ? »

« Tu sais que si je reprenais mon ancienne identité aux yeux du monde, Neville ne serait plus jamais considéré comme la personne ordinaire qu'il a toujours voulu rester. Et je lui ai promis que jamais son nom ne subirait une quelconque célébrité. Et puis, j'y prends goût à être un individu lambda. »

Un instant de silence s'installa.

« T'as besoin de moi ? » finit par dire Ron.

« Oui, je dois partir dans le monde des esprits, le devoir m'appelle. »

« Je dois prévenir le ministère ? »

« Non pas la peine, ce n'est qu'une brebis galleuse à éliminer. Par contre, il faut prévenir Ginny de ne pas s'inquiéter si Hélios ressent une grosse douleur puisque je vais envoyer quelqu'un dans le troisième monde. Il faudrait juste que tu t'assures que personne ne passe par le couloir pendant que j'ouvrirai la porte.»

« OK, allons y » dit Ron en se levant.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le couloir de la salle à la demande d'un pas tranquille.

« Neil nous a invité chez lui le premier soir des vacances » dit Harry. « Tu viendras ? »

« Mes 3 filles peuvent venir ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Pas de soucis alors. J'en parlerai à Hermione. »

« Au fait ? Tu connais le sexe du bébé ? »

Ron fit la grimace.

« C'est une fille. Encore. »

« Mon pauvre vieux » fit Harry. « Et ça sera pas la dernière. »

« QUOI ! »

« Non rien. »

« Ne me dit pas que Hermione va avoir d'autres filles après ça ! En plus tes pouvoirs de divination ne font que se renforcer et ça voudrait dire que ce que tes prédictions sont vraies ! »

« On est arrivé, tu me surveilles le couloir s'il te plait ? »

« ON A PAS FINI NOTRE CONVERSATION ! REVIENS ! »

« Je dois y aller. »

« JURE MOI QU'ON REPARLERA DE CA ! »

« Oui, promis Ron ! » dit il en le saluant une dernière fois. « On en reparlera. »

Harry marcha droit devant lui, le sourire en coin et se retrouva devant la porte du monde des esprits.

« Oui, Ron. » murmura t'il. « On en reparlera à la fin de la septième grossesse d'Hermione. Quand tu auras ton fils. »

Il ouvrit la porte d'où jaillit une lumière resplendissante. Il la franchit et la referma derrière lui. Celle-ci alors disparu aux yeux de tout les élèves de Poudlard et jusqu'à la fin des temps. Sauf, pour les fameux descendant du célèbre Harry Potter, celui qui avait un éclair sur le front, la plus célèbre et fameuse cicatrice.

**Voilà, 3 ans d'aventures se sont écoulés et il était temps que j'arrive au bout. Je suis contente d'avoir terminé. C'était long, c'était triste, c'était joyeux. Ca faisait parti de moi et comme dirait l'autre "la boucle est bouclé". J'ai toujours voulu être le plus possible fidèle a l'oeuvre et j'ai même terminé par le mot cicatrice. Même si ce n'est pas parfait, c'est au moins terminer. Que se passe t'il ensuite?... ah... c'est ça magie de l'imagination!**

**FIN**


End file.
